


Jade Wolf Collective: RWBY ~ Volume 1

by Heikisan



Series: Jade Wolf Collective [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Language, Adult Themes, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Gen, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 301,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikisan/pseuds/Heikisan
Summary: The tales of an ordinary man, who one day had his entire life changed by a chance encounter. Now, he is thrust into the many worlds of fiction and fantasy, where he will either ultimately die a hero, or live long enough to become a villain. Who can say? Not me, and I'm the person in charge of his narrative!This particular iteration recounts the man's trek through the world of Remnant, a land rich with culture, history...and warfare. With rising tensions and the threat of annihilation hanging in the atmosphere, difficult choices must be made and bonds may be shattered.Will our heroes conquer the darkness that threatens all of humanity, or will they fall like so many who have come before them? Stay tuned to find out!





	1. From War to Peace (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So the way I wrote out my OC's history/timeline is pretty horrendous given that this is somewhere in the middle. Perhaps I should've started with his origin story, but this was pretty much just a result of me wanting to write something out to tie myself over until Volume 6 began. As a result, this first Volume of the fanfic goes up to there, with the second Volume presently in progress alongside the show. This in particular goes from sometime around the end of 3 and the start of 4, up to the end of 5. Don't expect too much straying from the canon save for a few key scenes, that's generally how most things I upload are going to be. It's pretty much meant to be an indirect way of experiencing the source material from a PoV perspective, though naturally not everything may/will be shown, so you'll still have reason to go back and experience the original to fill in the blanks that simply cannot be filled with this method of storytelling.

[Scene Score](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGoyueMOAMQ)

My legs feel weighted as I ascend the burning staircase, the boisterous din of clashing metal and screams fueled by adrenaline echoing throughout the marble hallway that I personally have tarnished with blood.

 _Clang_. _Clang_. _Cloonk_. Sword against sword. Shield rebelling against blade. The men and women who have followed me to this point, contesting those who swore an oath of lies.

"Just a little further," I murmur, my eyes heavy from a long 24 hour night that never seems to end. "All I gotta do, is get past these stairs, through that brass door over there." I pause as I reach the top. I extend my arms forward and inspect them. Open, bleeding wounds mixed with blood that isn't mine.

"When that tyrant's ugly hide is in my sight," I trail off, clenching my fists weakly due to my waining strength. "Whatever it is that coward was after, painting me as some kind of criminal...and not just me, but all the innocent people whose lives were cut all too short...I'll―"

My speech is halted by an ominous presence. Something sinister that lies beyond the door. Like a gate to another realm, it is adorned with a bronze trim, lion's head knocker, and some rather macabre tapestry. But the door was not what halted my speech.

"So..." I whisper, rage beginning to fuel my body. "You sacrificed your countrymen...stripped me of my place in your military...turned my comrades against me..."

I capture a deep breath of air and barrel my foot through the door. It slams open with much fervor. FWUMPFFT. I doubt that it could be heard in the commotion downstairs, but in my head, the sound of the door banging against the marble of the room within was deafening, as if it could be heard the whole world over.

Dancing flames, tattered fabrics, and a large gap where there once was beautiful carpentry and stonework are the first things that meet my gaze into this ominous room. Then I see him. A man clad in steel armor and a tarnished red cloak and matching undergarments (under the armor, not his underwear, don't be a sicko), blonde, regal styled hair, and a large, grotesque blade in his hands.

" _STRIIIIIFE_!" I shout, my eyes wild and my body boiling from anger and pain. He turns towards me, bemused, as if in a trance. "Ahh, if it isn't the fabled Heiki, the rising star of the Grandall forces turned traitor..." he says with a sneer. "To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised you and your hodgepodge band of rats managed to make it this far. I suppose if you truly want things done right, you must do them yourself..."

He spoke on and on, trying to draw me into attacking him. But my thoughts were not focused on the filth that left his mouth. "That sword..." I mutter. Strife halts his monologue and stares needles into me. "All the chaos you've wrought...do NOT tell me it was all for _THAT_!"

I had been pacing myself towards him while he had been berating me and my kinsmen. There was no mistaking it, now that I had gotten a closer look.

"Soul Edge...have you ANY idea what it is that you ho―" He strikes the ground with it, cutting me off. The harsh clang that is formed pierces into my skull like an ice pick. "YES!" he exclaims. An unsightly eye appears along the blade's surface. "What I wield, you detestable _MONGREL_ , is _power_..." He brandishes the blade to and fro, his eyes wild with desire.

"Unrivaled power. Power that can _TRULY_ change this broken world..." His demeanor quickly reverts to disgust as he looks back to me. "But I wouldn't expect a worm like you to recognize true beauty when you see it. No, you're one to revel in the heat of battle, to ignorantly but blissfully bathe in the praise of your peers at the end of a day on a 'job well done'. But you know nothing of true struggle. I came from nothing, and look at me now! Control over the entire Grandall empire is so tantalizingly close, ohh..." He shudders, clasping Soul Edge close to him.

He then swings the sword forward, taking an offensive stance. "But before that...I think it's time I erase you from history. You really stand out too much. The people love you...such an irritating sight to behold. But now, I regret...not killing you myself when I had the chance! ALLOW ME TO _RECTIFY_ THIS MISTAKE!" he bellows as he charges forward at me, Soul Edge raised above him. Wearily, I take hold of my sheathed blade with my left arm and extend my right arm forward, rotating my body to a 80° angle and spreading my legs equidistant from my center of gravity. The optimal pose for my fighting style. My scarf ruffles in the wind caused by the hole in the roof above us. I had just noticed that gaping hole.

It's funny, the false king was charging at me with one of the deadliest weapons in history, and everything around me was dead silent. I couldn't hear a thing. Not his yelling, not the roar of the fire caused by our siege, nor even the galloping wind. I had thought myself to be dead, just a hollow shell wandering about, being led by some unfulfilled purpose in my life. This lasted for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. I snap back into focus, though something felt different. My wounds were still clearly grievous and messy, yet I felt no pain. I could feel my body sway and droop, yet I felt no fatigue. My trusty blade was firmly in my grasp, yet I could not feel the tenderly carved wood of the sheath between my fingers. I felt nothing, yet I could affirm that I was not dead. Then my eyes fixated on Strife's face, glaring murderous intent written all over it. This man...this man who had single handedly sought to overtake an entire kingdom by forcing the hands of his soldiers to slay his own family...who had singlehandedly brought about his namesake to every household within the kingdom...who had singlehandedly taken up a supremely dark force to assert his new, supposed "dominance" over what he believed to be rightfully his...

I couldn't help but smile at him. Whether it was to spite him, or because I found him to be so pitiful, I can't say. Catching a much needed second wind, I swiftly dash to the right and avoid his guillotine strike meant to slice me in twain. My right arm, as if acting purely on instinct, rushes for the hilt of my blade, removes it from its shell, and slashes an arc into his side. It does not pierce flesh, however. I merely clip his armor. He rolls to mitigate the recoil of his enormous swing and turns to face me. The eye on the sword looks around spastically, as if taken by a case of REM sleep.

Strife growls at me but then scoffs. "Well, I can at least see where your fame comes from. You seem to possess some unnatural talent for killing." He rises, sword once again at the ready.

"Yeah," I respond, chuckling. "Been going at this whole thing for four years straight now or so. Guess I've gotten pretty good at it." Despite my joking tone, my expression leaves nothing to the imagination. I want this man dead. I want him gone. He's a blister that needs to be popped. A tumor that needs to be removed. A ruler who rules by fear and intimidation cannot mend anything but his own ego.

This time, I take the offensive. "Haste: 2!" I mutter as my body glows with a green outline for a moment. I then dash in zigzags towards Strife. He braces for a clash when I pull a fast one on him. "Flash Step!" I announce, seemingly disappearing the moment I finish calling my maneuvre's name. I then reappear behind the false king, facing away from him. I bash in his leg with the sheath of my sword, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees. Quicker than I had anticipated, he gallantly and broadly swings his sword in an arc behind himself, but I still manage to catch the attack. I parry, matching his stroke with reverse motion, sliding Soul Edge's blade across the base of my sword's sheath, causing it to miss my body, though narrowly due to the blade's size. I then quickly reach for the hilt of my blade and, after forcefully nudging Soul Edge further along its arc, I raise the angle my arms are positioned, dash forward, and whip my blade towards his head.

Even though Strife has likely seen as much combat as I have these past four years, my parry stuns him. Perhaps he was shocked at how easily I pushed Soul Edge, his pride and joy, to the side. Finding himself unable to move, the cold steel of my Kamui finds its mark, and is stained with his blood. I behead Strife, and after a moment, his body falls limp to the floor. Soul Edge is released from his grasp, falling in a similar manner as its wielder. The clatter as it lands shocks me, similar to the brass door that led me to this duel.

I ignore Strife's headless corpse. My gaze is directed solely towards Soul Edge, as it had been most of the fight. "How many...?" I broadly ask. "How many lives must you corrupt...how many wars must be fought over you?" I speak to it, delusionally expecting some form of response. No such response is uttered, but the eye etched onto the blade is fixated on my face. I avert my own gaze to look at my bloodied sword. "It's said that only Soul Calibur has the power to destroy you completely..." I recount, having been told that many times across this campaign alone, not to mention the last time I was drawn to this world. "Kamui...I don't fully understand your potential despite having wielded you for so long, but..." I trail off and look back to Soul Edge.

I then let out a deep sigh. "No, there's no telling what this accursed thing would do to you. It's not a risk I'll entertain." I swipe Kamui to the side and wipe Strife's likely disease-ridden blood from its flawless curve and return it to its home. _SHINK_. Immediately as the sound reaches my ears, however, I collapse to the floor. "Damn..." I whisper as my body thuds against the carpet. "Guess I forgot I was bleeding out, heh..." As I feel my eyes begin to close, visions of Gensokyo appear in my mind's eye. Faces of the people I love, of them in their natural state, of the moments we shared. "Looks like I'm not making it back this time..." My vision blurs and slowly fades to black.

I lay there, stuck in an empty void for what feels like an hour. But then, something strange happened. My vision was still dark, and I felt weightless, as if I were flying through space. But this feeling was short lived. The oddly blissful feeling of floating through a void was replaced by that of soft, wet grass. Then, the feeling of a gentle breeze. "What...?" I gasp. Soon, my sight slowly returns to me. The first thing I note is what appears to be palm trees and a windswept plain, with a trimmed, stone trail hidden between the grass. The sky is a vibrant blue, with nary a cloud for miles. " _Where_...? _Is this_...?"

I look around for anything familiar, but find that I recognize nothing around me. No more burning castle, no landmarks that I can identify, and no people. The sound of battle is gone. Everything is quiet and peaceful.

I am clearly out of that world.

But this is clearly not Gensokyo.


	2. And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening, yet again, in an unfamiliar place, the man finds that he has far more questions than he does answers. The ones he does receive are troubling, however. Is a race war looming over the land? Some signs are present, but nothing conclusive, especially considering such a thing is hard to gauge from a hospital bed.

[Scene Score](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sekHwD-BvmU) (Up until the climb at around 1:40)

I continued to look for any sign, any vain hope that this was perhaps just a part of Gensokyo I hadn't seen before. But while Gensokyo is rather massive, it's not world-size massive. It's really more like a single continent in scale. I then notice something I hadn't at first.

Down along the winding, stone path looks like a town of sorts. The architecture seems Eastern enough in style, but it still doesn't look familiar. My analysis of the town is interrupted, however, by an increasingly wet sensation below me. I look down to see my blood dripping more and more onto the grass. The very wounds that had caused my collapse in the burning building from before hadn't healed. The very real pain from the many cuts along my body tore me from the haze of trying to figure out where I was.

"The _town_...there's bound to be... _people_ there. _Should_ head there..." I resolve, my voice gruff and gravelly from the continued exhaustion. My body has not seen rest for some time, and that brief blackout was far from satisfactory. I struggle through shaky limbs to rise and begin to trek towards the trail. Drip, drip drip. My vital essence continues to melt onto the greensward.

I stumble my way onto the pebbly trail, the watery plops of my weeping wounds staining its smooth surface. My thoughts dwell for a moment, feeling sorrow for the poor sods who will have to clean up my mess. The thought is immediately stirred by pangs caused by the wind lapping at my lashes. The town in the distance inching ever closer as I feel my legs wobble to and fro.

" _Just gotta_... _get to the town_..." I attempt to resolve myself even further. But then another thought crosses my mind. If this is not Gensokyo, and that is indeed not a place I know, who is to say that I will be welcomed? I certainly would be wary of a bloody stranger waddling into my town.

I perish the thought, as I have no other realistic options. I look around once more, only to confirm that fact. A picturesque mountainous region to my northeast, a dense forest to my east and southeast, no settlements within sight at my rear view, and foreboding waters all along my west, veiled by thickets. This town may be my only shot at salvation. Should there be others in any other direction, I surely will not make it in this condition.

The path then takes an upward curve towards a series of bootleg Shinto gates. The designs seem off but relatively close to the genuine article. My inspection of their authenticity is diverted by a pair of figures walking along the path towards me about a mile away. Aside from the juxtaposition of their clothing, there is little else identifiable about them from this distance. I stop the moment I see the two of them and attempt to focus my senses. The bitter coldness that is overtaking my body makes the manuevre twice as physically taxing as it would ordinarily. I cut my examination of their auras short, however, feeling myself becoming lightheaded. Fatigue creeps up through my body, reminding me that my condition is a bit too critical for such actions.

"Well, if _they_ don't kill me, my _wounds_ will...so I'll... _just_ have to...chance it," I gasp out, resuming my pace towards the town. As the pair magnifies itself within my view, I begin to notice some odd aspects about their figures. They seem human enough at first glance, yet a few defining features betray the idea. The one on the left appears to wear its ears on top like a crown, furry and resembles the ears of a fox, while the one on the right appears to have something akin to scales along its body. As they inch closer, even more can be seen. It is a man and a woman, walking arm in arm, presumably a couple; however, their gaits are almost as suppressed as my own, their body language hinting at some sort of defeat.

 _Drip drip drip_. The inescapable sound of my own failure. Gashes stitched onto my body by swords and spears that managed to gore me. Strikes and swings that otherwise would have taken my life had they cut what and where they were intended. It is a foolish idea, in retrospect, to deprive myself of armor. I argue that armor hinders movement, yet my current condition yields that my philosophy is a bit skewed. But then I think that if I were wearing the heavy iron of battle armor, and I had been struck in the same manners and my movement was indeed hindered, the resulting collisions may have been far more fatal. Armor is durable, yes, but not impervious, nor can it truly cover everything and still be practical. I, myself, have proven that to be true. Many lives have I taken, lives who believed the falsehood that mounds of steel and iron can make one untouchable.

It becomes clear that the couple has now noticed me, as their movement is halted, and they seem to be whispering to one another. My pace is unhindered by this, as if I were going to turn away, I'd have done so already. More details of their apparel become clear as day. The man on the left seems to wear a traditional Chinese wardrobe: a green Daopao styled robe, moccasins, and a Zhuzi jin cap with holes cut where his ears poke out. The look confers the idea that he is some sort of scholar or religious figure. The woman on the right is a bit more Western in style but not without Chinese influence: a simple black dress with the worn, white embroidery of floral patterns and a dragon, slightly transparent, full-body undergarments, and matching black, high-heeled shoes. The man's hair is tucked neatly away into his cap; in contrast, the girl's hair is long and worn down.

Their figures are now in full view, as they are only approximately 25-30 feet away from me. The looks on their faces is a bit concerning. The woman is clearly showing concern and worry, presumably for my well-being, but the man seems unfazed, apathetic almost. Though it's not quite apathy, but perhaps, distance. As if he's not really seeing me despite looking right at me. I approach the pair, and a shock of pain up my body causes me to fall to one knee. I look down to see a wound I hadn't noticed in a tear in my pants. The increasing tilt of the road and my lack of attention caused the wound to tear open a bit more than it had been. I suppose I had been analyzing their garments a bit too closely.

As if realizing how many wounds my body actually housed as well as the haunting trail of blood behind me, the woman speaks in a horrified tone. "Sir, _what in the world happened to you_?" Her voice is soft and suppressed despite her obvious concern. Almost as if it was strained. I was so focused on my newly discovered hole that I hadn't noticed she parted from the man and was inches away from me. This short distance from her is perhaps the only reason why I heard her question.

"I...I-I..." I stammer, feeling faint. " _Please_ , I-I..." I gasp, nearly choking on my words. " _Hel_..." As the final sound escapes my mouth, my vision once again goes dark. I'm conscious enough only to hear myself thud against the paved road before I sift into yet another empty void. This time, rather than thinking of home, my thoughts wander to the world I just left.

Will it be alright without me? It's a strange turn of events. I've never been forced out of a world without reaching my usual way back, much less without truly completing my journey. Sure, removing the head of that vile serpent was a good step forward, but that world was far from being mended. The threat of the unnatural blight that is Soul Edge still loomed over the populace. I may have prevented it from creating another Nightmare, as he was sure to fall to its darkness soon enough, but that is not enough. More darkness and chaos will rise from that blade's influence, and now I won't be there to stop it. I have no way of returning to anywhere else at will besides Gensokyo. Yet, even that seems to be inaccurate. Because I am here. In this strange land.

It really is an odd inconvenience. My way back is generally quite simple. The world I enter and my home seem to share some strange connection via Gensokyo's border. So, I simply need to find where they intersect, and re-enter through its massive, ethereal wall. You would think, then, that the place I enter from would be where the intersection lies. How else would I end up there? Interdimensional holes don't generally just pop up anywhere, not without some third party's influence. Yet never, not once, has that been the case. And typically, it has served me well to join up with the most rambunctious band of heroes the world seems to possess. A journey to save their world and return to mine. That is generally how things go.

Yet this has thrown me for a loop. How did I end up here? What sort of draw does this world have that trumps my own? I've never crossed from one outside world to another before. Is it due to the Jewel? Does it have something to do with the powers I've attained since I started this endeavor? Is Kamui somehow involved? Is it the work of Yukari, who perhaps is able to watch my every movement since she can basically go wherever she pleases? Is it the work of some mischievous youkai who shares her power that I do not know? Is this merely some ploy by fate? Is this a dream? Am I...am I...

 _Am I truly dead?_ My wounds were quite grave. Did I...pass on, after I collapsed? Is this some sort of afterlife? Were those two anthropomorphic individuals angels of some description? They certainly seemed mortal enough. But perhaps that in and of itself is a fallacy. Even back in my previous life it was believed that deities could walk among us and we'd be none the wiser. But then...I can generally sense things like that. Divine presence can be tricky, but it should be obvious enough to me that someone I've met is human or not. Souls don't lie. It's impossible for a soul to lie. At least, a genuine soul. If they were homunculi...then that might explain why I wouldn't be able to tell. A homunculus doesn't have a soul. Or at least...not the genuine article. Crafting a false one is quite difficult to my understanding, but not impossible with the right tool. Typically alchemy is used for that sort of deal.

All these questions and theories...they are the machinations of a mind without a body. A wanderlust like no other. A cacophony of brainwaves that shouldn't be present in a dead body. I must not be dead. Yet, I do not feel alive. What is this? Is this purgatory? Am I somewhere, trapped between the stages of spiritual ascendance? Lord knows a soul like mine would never find rest. It would puzzle and dement itself until it became a hollow shell. And then it would lash out, attempting to reconnect with a world it can no longer be a part of. The dead cannot be returned to life. At least, not as themselves. They would become monsters. Shadows of what once was. They'd wear your face, but they wouldn't be you. Perhaps that is what bodysnatchers are. They aren't beings all on their own, but perhaps, the souls of those who went mad and willed themselves into existence. A force strong enough could surely...

But then, a sound. Then, many sounds. All at once. Voices. Ripping fabrics. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. More voices. Sounds of a material world. The world that I was in? A world I'm in now? No, not a world I'm in now. Where I am now is total darkness. There is merely noises coming from the darkness. Sounds without sense. The voices are indistinguishable. I do not recognize or understand them. They call out in tongues probably foreign to even the most expert of linguists. And they don't stop. They are relentless, never ceasing to plague my senses. The voices...men, women... _children_? It doesn't matter. But, it does matter. This can't be all there is. This can't be the end. I refuse. Not just because this is unbecoming of an afterlife...but because...

My vision then returns. Everything is beyond blurry, but it is not an ever present darkness. That's an improvement, to say the least. Though, one thing remains from the void. I distinctly hear voices, though not quite as overwhelming as a few moments ago. It's more reserved, like the quiet symphony of a café. It is peaceful, but not without atmosphere. The beeping then returns. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. A steady beat to the pulse of a heart. An electrocardiogram? So, this world has technology. But am I still in the same world? My vision is still indescribable, so this world I am in is as real as any other to me, and equally as indefinable. I then hear what I can only presume to be a name. "Kali." The likeness of an ancient war goddess? Probably not in this case. I doubt deities are present in an ER.

But how am I to say that is even where I am? What if that beep is not an ECG? It could merely be a symptom of tinnitus. Maybe everything I am experiencing right now is a fever dream. Maybe I never even was in that burning mansion. Or was it a castle? The pain from my wounds certainly felt real enough. The struggle of all those skirmishes certainly felt tense enough. The bonds I shared with my kinsmen certainly felt genuine enough. The vehemence that was borne of those filthy royals was certainly...

 _FWOOP_. Everything fell silent again. Or rather, everything normalized itself in my mind. The sounds were quite clear now. A couple, or what I could only describe as a couple, were arguing in a distant room. The couple I encountered? Was Kali the concerned spouse in the Chinese garb? The beeping sound was indeed an electrocardiogram. Its pace quickened as my senses slowly returned to me, though my vision was still leagues behind the others. I could not feel or hear my own heartbeat, however, so I could only trust that it was accurate in depicting my pulse. But...I had a pulse. I was alive. I hadn't died. Despite my egregious injuries...wait, how did I survive? I may be stronger, now, than the average man, but I was practically a slab of meat thrown to a hungry mob of animals. Either I really am in the presence of divinity, or this world is chock full of miracle workers.

My vision slowly becomes more realistic. I am greeted by beige walls and paintings depicting heroes of some movement. Some are like the couple I saw before: human but with extra features. Others are very much human. As human as myself. As I trail along the wall with my newly reformed vision, I notice there are less and less humans within the portraits. Coincidence or otherwise, I'm in no position to judge that as things are. Then I see a portrait depicting a single man. Bulky, wearing a purple coat laced with white fur around the center parting. Betwixt his coat is an unusually centered patch of hair, or perhaps fur. It is shaped like a thick tree with no trunk. His face is gruff, with a piercing gaze, complimented by sharp, nearly glowing yellow eyes. Whoever this man is, he's either a criminal, or some kind of war hero. His face and expression don't really resemble anything else. There is no detail on any of the portraits as to what they depict.

I finally pan over and see a woman standing over me, tinkering with a machine. It's the woman from earlier, in fact. The scaly lady in the dress. She hadn't seemed to have noticed that I am conscious, or perhaps my eyes are not open wide enough for it to be apparent. The machine itself is not quite what I expected, however. There is not much machine to behold, though it is indeed the source of the beeping. Hidden behind a mess of holographic screens is a device I can only describe to you as a light stand. It is a pole standing poised between the legs of a tripod. Whatever the device does, it seems most of its functionality is operated from the various consoles that are open around it.

The beeping becomes stable, to which the woman seems surprised by. She lightly gasps and turns to look at me. She seems stunned, but turns and yells into the other room. "Mrs. Belladonna! Come quick, he's coming to!" The bickering in the other room quiets down and the sound of approaching footsteps can be heard. A moment later, another woman slowly enters the room. The very first noticeable trait about her is her ears. They twitch as she peers inside, exactly like a cat's. She walks over to the side opposite the lady operating the machine, hovering over me, a look of relief in her eyes. Her outfit also seems to fit the region, though I only have the woman and the man she was with earlier to go by in order to judge that.

She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama, whose center opening is drawn a bit low, showing off the cleavage of her moderately ample bust, and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. She seems to be around my age, if not slightly older, going purely by her facial features.

The lady to my right has a slightly different look than when I ran into her before. She has a deep blue overcoat, not fully buttoned but fastened at the center. It covers a white blouse with the word ' _YAMANAKA_ ' stitched into the seams. A crest with the same name is stitched onto the back of her coat as well. The crest depicts two hands holding, one with fur, one without, surrounded by clouds and rather nice scenery given the fabric it's made from. Her hair is tied up in a slipknot, fastened by a traditional Chinese hair brooch. She's also wearing a pair of thinly rimmed, brown glasses with white floral patterns adorning the temples. White, spotless gloves, which match the blouse almost perfectly in hue.

" _Oh thank goodness_ ," she sighs, placing a hand over her chest. She composes herself and wears a lighter look on her face. "You must be quite confused about what's going on and who we are, but you should know that you are going to be alright."

I try to sit up, but my body refuses to move. The lady to the right intervenes. "I'm sorry, sir, but you really shouldn't try moving around. It's a miracle you're even conscious right now. Do you have _any_ idea how close to death you were?" She is far less quiet and reserved than before, almost like she's a different person. Her scales seem to look different too. Darker, like a light that's been turned off. Her voice also does not seem to carry the same strain as before. It's quite calm and clear.

The woman on the left leans in, scanning my body up and down with her gaze. "Do you remember anything? What did this to you? Was it the Grimm?" she asks. Grimm? What are Grimm? The thought rushes to my lips but doesn't escape it. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "Gih―Wh―" are my very dignified responses. A slight pain swells in my throat. "Oh, my apologies. Here, I'll tone down the suppressants." The lady on the right plays around with the lights on the monitors, resembling a conductor at an orchestra. The pain in my throat subsides and grows more intense in the other facets of my body, similar to before but with far less ardor. "Grimm?" I squeak out. So I _can_ speak. "What are Grimm?" I parrot my earlier internal query, coughing slightly. Her expression turns to confusion. "You don't know?" I shake my head in response. "You..." I start with another cough. "You _may not believe this_ , but..." I pause, coughing again. "I'll just be frank about it. I'm not from this world," I explain, waiting for the usual reaction. But her expression doesn't change. "That much is already apparent. From your outfit, to your weapon, to all those horrible wounds all over you. I didn't think this was the work of the Grimm, but I figured it may not hurt to ask. There are likely ones we haven't heard of before." My eyes are wide for a moment. For once, it's _obvious_ I'm an outsider?

"Well, no. I guess you can count it as a good thing. My memory's a little hazy, but I can guarantee you that this was not caused by, er...' _Grimm_ ', or whatever." She places a hand on my shoulder, quieting me. "So what happened, then? Aoi here wasn't joking just now. You were on death's door, dear." Aoi, so that's her name. My scaly savior finally has a name. "This...this all happened in the world I just came fro―" I pause, realizing that I probably sound insane. "See, um...I, uh...I am indeed a little confused. Just confirm something for me, if you would. Where are we?"

She blinks, as if trying to find where to begin. "Well, right now, you're on the island of Menagerie. And this is the world of Remnant, if that's what you mean." The names strike me as odd. Menagerie? Remnant? "Is...the name 'Menagerie' supposed to be ironic, or something?" I realize immediately that I should've kept that thought to myself. "I suppose," she replies, looking away for a moment. I glance over at Aoi, who gives me a cold glare. "Er, sorry. I didn't mean anything by that." I sigh, frustrated by my cynical, scatterbrained mind.

"Getting back to your question...My wounds are all man-made. I doubt you'll find it hard to believe that I just came from a war." Strife's face appears in my mind for a moment, turning my body cold for the duration. "My comrades and I...we were storming the mansion of a noble. He planned on using a sinister power to...well, do some very bad things." I raise my arm outward, towards the ceiling. "I, _just now_...before coming here, I...had reached him. Our duel was brief, but...well, I beat him." I try to be vague, keeping the more grim details out of the picture. I then rest my arm on my stomach. "But I was wearing these injuries all the way to him. I'm a bit amazed I managed to do it, to be honest. But right after I killed him, I blacked out. Then when I came to, I was...presumably outside this place. I saw it in the distance. I was making my way here when I ran into her," I say, glancing over to Aoi once more. "And a man she was with―" "My _colleague_ ," Aoi snaps, interrupting my recount. "―Her colleague," I parrot, with some skepticism.

"Yes, they were on their way back home to Mistral when they found you, barely able to stand." The lady on my left places her other hand on my own, creating a tiny stack of hands on my stomach. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you're okay. Er, well, maybe not _okay_ , but...you _know_ , alive," she says with a light giggle. I smile, though I am puzzled. I look over at Aoi. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but... _how_? Do you often perform miracles like this, Miss Aoi?" She looks at me, with far less abhorrence than what's been displayed thus far. "Unfortunately, no. It wasn't just me that kept you alive. You yourself are a pretty tough individual. As I said, it's no stretch of facts that you should still be asleep." She dances her fingers around the monitors some more and the lights fade from their screens. She then inches closer to me, though not nearly as much as the lady to my left. "Still, I think it'd be unwise to try your luck. You ought to stay in bed for _at least_ another week. You don't seem to possess an Aura from what I can tell, so I'm not su―" "Wait, what do you mean I ' _don't possess an Aura_ '? I don't mean any offense, but I've worked pretty hard to hone mine and what it can do."

Aoi sighs and folds her arms. "Don't misunderstand me. There's clearly more to you than one can determine from mere observation, but I'm sorry; nothing in my data suggests that you have one. Or a Semblance, for that matter." That word hooks me. "Semblance...?" I mutter, utterly confused. I look back and forth between the two of them, hoping one of them will explain. They merely exchange a glance, then the lady on the left speaks. "It's pretty clear there's a lot to catch you up on, but I think that's enough for now." She removes her hold on me and clasps her hands together in front of her abdomen. "You need to rest, dear. Oh, and I'm sorry, I don't believe I ever told you my name. I'm Kali Belladonna. Nice to meet you, Mr.... _Uh_..." "Heiki. Just Heiki will do, Mrs. Belladonna." She laughs and bows. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Mr. Heiki. I'll leave you in the capable hands of the Yamanakas."

She then takes her leave, but I stop her at the door with a question. "Mrs. Belladonna," I call to her. "Why did you choose to rescue me? I know it was Aoi and her colleague who brought me here, but you strike me as one of the authoritative figures around here. It may be facetious of me to say so, but you didn't really have any obligation to do so. I'm a _complete stranger_ to your land." She pauses for a moment, then turns to me and smiles warmly. "Well, Mr. Heiki. Call it intuition, if you want. When you were brought here into our walls, you essentially became one of us. Everyone is welcome here in Menagerie, so what kind of person would I be to turn you away?" I force myself to sit up. Aoi tries to stop me, but I motion for her to stop. Surprisingly, she obeys.

"You would be a good leader. For all you know, I could be some kind of spy, and now I've successfully breached your walls." She laughs in response. "Then you would make for an awful spy, announcing yourself as you have." She then turns back to leave the room, but stops halfway through the door. She looks straight at me with a piercing gaze. "Besides, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were something special." She then exits the room.

' _Special_ '...? The word makes my head spin. I've never been described that way before in either a sincere way, or one that had positive connotations behind it.

Aoi then places a hand on my other shoulder and inches me back into a lying position. "Enough with the questions now, Mr. Heiki. You should heed Mrs. Belladonna's advice and get some rest. It's my own _professional_ opinion as well." She begins to walk back toward her device, but I slide over and grab her arm to stop her. The motion of me sliding over causes some pain in my abdomen, but I try not to make it obvious.  "Please allow me one more, as I feel I should have asked this first." She looks back at me, waiting paitently for my curiosity to end. I release my grip on her arm and return to my relaxed place on this rather comfortable bed and look around, first towards the ceiling, then at Aoi. "While I was blacked out," I begin. "It seemed like I was only out for maybe a few hours. But my body feels like it's been in a coma for years. How...how long have I been out?" Her expression grows a bit sullen. She looks towards the door opposite where Kali left from for a moment, then back to me.

"I believe it has been a month total, Mr. Heiki." My face goes pale for multiple reasons. "A-a _month_?!" I cover my face with my right hand. Another first timer, I've never been out cold for more than a week at most, though I have been bedridden before for longer. "I'm sorry. If that's true, then that means...I've been keeping you and your colleague―" "He's...not _just_ my colleague," she interjects, then sighs. "His name is Akara, and he's my fiancé. We were heading back to Mistral to meet up with his family to get their blessing. We came here because my own was detained here in Menagerie, but..." She trails off, a look of emptiness washing over her. " _Oh_..." I whisper. "I'm so sorry."

I try to sit up, but this time, Aoi does prevent it. She forces me back down into position, but this act produces the intended result anyway. I wrap an arm around her back for a moment in consolation, but she quickly pulls away. The texture of her scales change to a reddish brown, keeping with their normally dark hue. A form of blushing, perhaps? She quickly composes herself, though, her scales returning to their earlier, charcoal-esque appearance. "I thank you for your concern, but it is alright. They weren't the best people, so...perhaps, they deserved what happened, to some extent." Oh dear, there's history here that I am painfully unaware of, that much is obvious. Not just about the world, but even of its inhabitants. And here I am, trying to presume things that _clearly_ aren't true.

"Who were they? And what happened, if you'd be willing to share?" I ask in a more gentle tone. "They were smugglers, basically. Two-bit criminals, no better than some of the humans that we..." She trails off, looking at me with a measurable amount of regret. I shake my head. "It's alright. I've been scanning the room over, and it seems clear, even from the pictures in this room, that no matter where I end up, _mankind always seems to be on the wrong end of an argument_." I deeply sigh, reminiscing over the low points I've witnessed in humanity's resumé. "So...please, continue. Spare no details with regards to what you can recount."

She then proceeds to explain that they dealt in something called Dust. Apparently, it acts as a sort of fuel for everything in this world, similar to something like petrol. Even this strange device that has been keeping me alive operates on Dust. Apparently they were rogue criminals from a place called Mantle, which apparently doesn't exist anymore, hinting to me that these people can lead some rather lengthy life spans. Apparently it's now called Atlas, and I finally hear a name drop regarding what these anthropomorphic individuals are called in this world. ' _Faunus_ '. The name, like Menagerie, stirs some dark thoughts in my mind. Mankind, in this world as well, seems to be as discriminate always.

"And that's about all I can tell you right now. If you're looking to learn more about Remnant, I'm certainly not the person to ask. My fiancé, and even Mrs. Belladonna would likely be more knowledgeable regarding its history and geography. I'm just a nurse who has barely even seen half the world..." Her expression has grown far softer than what she'd been displaying towards me. Did she simply not trust me? It's very likely. Does she have _MPD_? Maybe, though they're not as drastic as they ought to be if that were the case. Or maybe it's just obvious that I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm not, at least not those that don't deserve it, like her parents seem to have. Seems it's not just mankind that's corrupt. They stole Dust from digsites and killed the workers, then sold their findings for heavily inflated prices in places that lacked easy access to the resource, which is how they made their living. Seems to be about the only constant that I've found in my travels. Money truly is the root of a very gnarled, twisted, and dastardly tree. Supposedly, the mine was owned by a wealthy family, known as the Schnees.

Her family was born into poverty, perhaps due to where they were from or, worse, because they were Faunus. That much I couldn't really tell, but either way, it's hardly justification to kill for your prosperity. Also, according to her, there were two key things that led to her not being detained along with her family. One was the charity of her fiancé taking her into his care, meaning he may have quite a bit of seniority over her, and the type of Faunus she is. It seems that animalistic types, like Kali, are the more common types seen around Remnant, so she was apparently treated as a sort of collector's item since she's the other, rarer type. Or maybe she's unique even within that circumstance.

"I thank you for what you've told me so far. Seems I've been dropped into yet another mess..." I say with a chuckle. I expected that to cause me some pain, but to my surprise, it did not. Perhaps the work of her device, perhaps it's just my body showing signs of recovery. I look around myself and, while they are still present, my wounds are picturesque compared to how they were. Their patchwork is quite exemplary, not a stitch drawn too shallow or out of place. Guess even with this Dust stuff, the medical field still has some pretty conventional means of healing in this world. Maybe it simply hasn't been pushed to the limit of its capabilities. Seems like it could be used for some more advanced tech to me.

She messes with the monitors again and the lights on them return. I now sort of understand what the device does. I'm not sure how it does it, but upon it being reactivated, I notice a rather obvious trail of energy connecting me to it. It seems to be some kind of IV, I suppose though, which would explain why, if I have been out cold for a month straight, why I don't really feel any sort of hunger. She composes her symphony on the screen some more and I feel myself becoming lightheaded again. "What's..." I mumble, feeling my eyes grow heavy. "It's to help you rest," Aoi assures me. Within a few seconds, my consciousness fades away, but this time, it feels like a normal sleep. I hear her wish me well before I go under.


	3. And Back Again, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sent to the land of dreams courtesy of a curious device, the man mentally turns the pages back to one of his earliest memories. A choice given, a choice made, and a path begun, one that has led him to yet another strange land. Yet he awakens resolute rather than crestfallen, remembering just why he chose this path in the first place.

[Scene Score](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA1bNeuny4A)

"Are you _crazy_? You nearly died when you got here, yet you want to stay?" says the red miko, in an annoyed yet reserved tone. "That's what I said," I reply, pinching my forefingers' tips together, looking around nervously. The miko sighs, looking to the silver haired beauty that brought me here, perhaps for some sort of assistance. She seems to not be paying any attention, however, merely staying in case I need to be brought back to the village, I suppose. The miko then looks back to me, her face somehow more aggravated even though her expression hadn't changed. "Well, _fine_ , do what you want. But don't come back and haunt me if you die, I gave you fair warning _and_ a chance to go back." She then looks around, seemingly for something specific. "But, y'know..." she slurs, her expression switching to mockery. "With a build like yours, I doubt you'll last very long unless you stay put in the village. And that would kinda defeat your purpose, wouldn't it?"

I look down at my flabby body. She's right, as I am, my ambition to remain here and explore would be for naught. I'd only serve as a good meal for one of its obviously predatory inhabitants. I grasp at my bulbous abdomen in disgust, my face practically glowing with rage. I simply sigh, however, unsure of what to say. She seems to notice my frustration, and continues to look around her seemingly barren room. All that I can see is the low table she's seated at and a box here or there. There's not much organization at this shrine to be sure. She then looks under the green, textured tapestry enveloping the table, and happily sighs with a smile. She pulls out an unmarked, white box covered in dust, which she blows directly towards me, seemingly intentionally.

I shake the dust away, feeling my tub of a gut shake along with it. She opens the box up to reveal matching arm bands inside. "I kinda feel bad for you, so I think I'll give you these. I don't know how much of a fighter you are, but you seem to carry some level of commitment and determination about you, so these should help you protect yourself. These gauntlets were passed down through my family for a few generations, from a time when this place was much more dangerous than it is now." Than it is now...so this place was somehow worse? And going by what she's giving me, it seemed the older generations of mikos were...more stout. If what was required was a more direct approach, I don't see the stick figure in front of me using them for their intended purpose. Probably why they were in a dusty box that she had to look for even though it was right beside her.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but―" "Then _don't_ take them. Go out there and get yourself killed. That's what's going to happen, you know. To be a human in Gensokyo, you have to be _strong_ , you have to be able to _protect yourself_. I don't think you fully understand that still, despite what happened, nor do I think you're the _least_ bit prepared. I don't necessarily _WANT_ you to die, but let's face the facts here. Unless you make some changes, _pal_ , you're not going to make it very far." I look away and ponder the decision I'm making here. The gate is literally right behind her. I can leave this very moment, back to my old life. Away from this place, where I was nearly eaten alive not a day or two ago. I could go back to...to...

... _to what?_ I have a loving family, sure, but...my life's not going anywhere. It's not going anywhere, FAST. And I'm mostly to blame. I'm afraid to change. I'm afraid to try, for fear that I'll fail and make things far worse than they already are. But even if I were to change all that, what would that really get me out there? The society I know, or at least claim to know so well, is stricken with so many boundaries and limitations, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I can see no verifiable point to any of it.

But then there's the people I know. My family, my friends...if I decide to stay here, I'll be abandoning them. No more chances to try and improve their lives. No more late nights staying up, wasting away the hours of the dark, laughing with my friends, yelling at the T.V. screen in anger, exchanging real life events and sorrows with each other. No more of the life that I know. _No more_. It will be gone, even though I will have the opportunity to return at any point. But I doubt I'd want to, if I were to stay. Hell, I may very well die doing so. I nearly have already, and I just got here. This place...how did I even get here? I went to sleep in my bed...then woke up on a hill. And met a woman with long, blonde hair. Yukari, her name was. Did she bring me here? She claimed so, but how? There's so much I don't understand here, yet I'm so unbelievably conflicted.

Any other sane person would have taken the first ticket out of here. No debating, no arguing, no dusty boxes with magical gauntlets. But then, there's a village comprised mostly of humans. People who may have been exactly in my position right now. Or maybe they were already here. They could have left, but they didn't. The option was very much open to them, yet they decided to stay in this dangerous habitat. No matter how I rationalize it, it always comes back to a lapse in sanity. What human in their right mind would stay in a world where _EVERYTHING_ could kill them without a moment's thought?

Then I think about where I belong. How is that really...so absolutely different from there? Perhaps the fashion is different, but the model is identical, nearly down to a tee. Plenty of things I know of can kill you where I come from, yet we lead happy lives for the most part. Cozy, systematic, warm lives. Day in, day out, the same thing. The daily grind, as it's called. Even if I went back, even if somehow we could reach that, would it be worth it? Save for a priveleged few, most lives spent out there are the same. All the stories remain mostly unchanged. You grow up, you get an education, a job, you work until you can afford not to, then you die after some supposed "Golden Year" period. Ever unchanging is the flow of that machine.

But here...in this place...I know none of that. What is a ' _normal_ ' life here? From the two people here that haven't tried to kill me, there's a world of difference there alone. The woman behind me, with the albino skin, silky, silver hair, and red eyes like a blazing inferno, actually created fire just by existing! And then there's the red miko in front of me, who holds an artifact in her hands that she says can help me survive in this cruel world. An artifact that she's handing me purely out of charity! Who would I be to―

"Hey, you gonna decide or not? My arms're getting tired. _Take 'em or go_ , make up your mind," she finally snaps angrily, collapsing my thoughts in the process. I take a deep sigh. Do it. Don't do it. _DO IT_. _DON'T do it_. Take the chance. Return home. Roll the dice. Fold your hand and bounce. Dive in. Run away.

My body shakes, heavy with conflict. As if operating on instinct alone, I see my arms reach for the gauntlets. I expect her to pull them away, but she lets me have them. I quickly slip on the gauntlets. I feel nothing change about me at all, yet I feel all the more powerful. I made a decision. For myself. I'm choosing to stay. It's a choice I was offered here. In this world. Here...It's in this world that I can truly be my own master. I'm my own master now. The wielder of the keys to my fate. Not tied to some system of obligation, nor the machinations of some corporate ideology. Just me. _Me, myself, and I_. But...that would be lonely. This will not just be about me. No story is every solely about the protagonist. There's always support staff that see them along the way. It may be presumptuous to call myself the protagonist of this story, but _damn it_ , _THIS_ is where it starts!

But I lack a starting point. "Okay," I finally grunt out, panting heavily from the multitude of thoughts going through my mind. "I've accepted this gift, and I thank you for it." My voice grows calmer as I speak. Whether it's bravado or sincerity, even I can't say. "But...where do I go from here? Is there anyone here...who could teach me to fight?" I ask, turning towards the woman behind me. Mokou, I think her name was. I nearly forgot, nearly being lost in my own mind for a bit. "Well," the miko chirps, placing a hand under her chin, resting her arm on the table. "The best bet there would be to ask Meiling, but the odds of you reaching her, let alone her _ACTUALLY_ taking you under h―" "Alright," I interject. "Where do I find her?" Resolve and determination are present all over myself, from my voice, to the creases in my skin.

She simply blinks at me in response. "She's the lazy gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Mokou could probably take you there herself, but you seem like you want to go at it alone. Unwise if you ask me, but if you want to get there, head back to the village and hang a right. You'll pass through the Garden of the Sun, and I defy you to make it past the keeper of that garden, but if you do, the mansion lies just past it. Can't miss it." She then snickers, lowering her head a bit as well. "Oh, and one other thing. The Scarlet Devil Mansion gets its name from its owner. A _vampire_ ," she emphasizes to a wide degree. "By the name of Remilia Scarlet. Try not to anger her or her younger sister and you may yet survive there."

I nod in response, and turn around to exit the shrine. Then I hear the table move sharply, as if she had quickly rose from her seating position and hadn't accounted for the space she had to do so. I slow turn to see her standing Spread Eagle, her arms and legs creating acute angles with her torso. " _Wait! You can't be serious!_ You're _really_ going to―" " _Yes_." My answer is sharp, perhaps sharper than I had intended. "You have to understand...Reimu, was it?" She nods. "Please understand...this world...it's like nothing I've ever seen. The fact that it could kill me at any turn...doesn't really faze me, to be honest. I've already been introduced to that. I don't know what you know about my world, but..." I pause, turning back to the entrance. "It's nothing at all like this one. It may share similarities, but...it's the first time." I stammer, chuckling like a maniac. I don't even need to look at Reimu to tell she's getting creeped out.

"What you just gave me...it was the first real choice I've ever made for myself. Something that I felt was real lacking out there," I say, moving to the doorway of the shrine. I look up at the beautiful, pristine sky, no longer thinking of my home like it's a place I'll go to anymore. "But out there..." I sigh, taken completely in by the atmosphere of the place. The fertile greenery, the Eastern appeal of the Shinto gate and the cherry blossom trees, the petals adorning the pathway out of the shrine. "Out there, I can tell that everything will be different. And that excites me, perhaps a bit more than it should."

Mokou removes herself from the wall of the shrine which she had taken up a post by, acknowledging that I've set my mind on the mansion. She doesn't show it, but it's clear that she did hear everything that was said. A light smile is on her face, but she removes it the moment I look at her. "So, you're doing it, huh?" She says, her soft, somber voice washing over me like a serenade of angels. Such a simple phrase, yet it feels so dignified coming from her. "Yeah, I am," I respond, looking back to Reimu. "Thank you," I say, though her response is lacking enthusiasm. She simply groans and sits back down quickly, as if she was just hand delivered a migraine. I feel like laughing, but I bury the feeling and turn back to the gate.

"Shall we?" Mokou asks, already heading out. I rush to her side, though her pace is hard to match, given my lack of athleticism. She slows a bit to mitigate that, though she never turns to see that I'm falling behind. "Yes, _WE_ shall. This is my decision, but...I can feel that it's not going to end up being just about me. I wouldn't let it anyway." That came out more philosophical than I intended, but I leave it at that.

I cross back into the world of Remnant the moment I pass through the Shinto gate. A dream? I suppose I had been put to rest by that strange device. What a dream to have, though. That was basically the start of all this. That was when I made my choice. And that choice has led me here. Where it seems that another war is brewing...or at least, the tension in the air is certainly palpable. All the aspirations I had all those years ago...I often wonder if it was worth what I left behind. The thought immediately melts into the memories I've created with the many, colourful people I've met along the way. Perhaps one day, I'll write a chronology to document all of my adventures. I doubt it will be a best seller, but...what good does creating memories serve if you've no one to share them with? And while those I've met along the way are long gone, in that I'll likely never see them again, their stories should still be heard. Every life has value, no matter how small. And so, too, should that value be realized to its full potential.

That's why I did this. To realize my own potential. To see worlds I never thought could exist, to witness events I can be proud to have taken part in. To create a legacy that could be admired and recreated for generations to come.

But that will come with time. Like right now, where I need to figure out where I'll be going next. I do, after all, need to find my way back home.

My home, in Gensokyo.


	4. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arising once more, the man begins his trek across this strange new world, but his condition is far from ideal for real travel. With some assistance, he cautiously wanders about and tests the waters, resulting in a staggering encounter. This, however, does not deter the man for long, and he finally catches a glimpse of the world outside the Belladonna residence.

I awaken to the same familiar beige walls I had last time. I look around the room but no one is present, contrary to last time. The strange tripodal device is active, going by the information displayed on the monitors. Phrases like heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen level, and predictive status are a few that immediately jump out to me. I'm not sure if I was meant to be left to see all of my information like this, but everything at least seems stable enough. I hear shuffling in the rooms outside my own, and the similar, contesting voices that I had heard the day before, only through part of the floor this time. The argument, whatever it entails, seems to have been moved further away and downstairs, though to no avail. It was presumably so as to not have me hear it, but the construction of the building is clearly not thick enough to allow that.

I wonder, again, how long I was out. Same as before, my dream felt like it lasted as long as a normal one, hinting at a normal eight hours, yet my body feels too numb for that. Whether it's the work of this device, or another lapse of time, is unknown to me. I neglected to take note of any date on the screen last time, but it clearly states that today is August 4th, though no year is given. I find this strange, but then dismiss the thought, realizing that I probably don't even need to know stuff like what year this is. After all, it will be invalid when I return home, since I not only cross dimensions to enter these worlds, but time as well, in some instances.

I sit up in my bed, with far less effort than I thought would be required. No pain to speak of, and my wounds are nice and closed. " _Not much of a miracle worker, huh_...?" I mumble, trying to recapture the conversation between myself and my Faunus saviors. So much information to take in all at once, Mrs. Belladonna was perhaps correct to cut it short. My thirst for knowledge over the culture of the worlds I visit is undoubtedly unhealthy for my well-being, but it's just not something I can help. If I'm to be forced into these predicaments by forces well out of my control, then it can only serve me well to learn how to survive here. Right?

I hear footsteps approaching. I had just noticed that the bickering downstairs has ceased, and I also hear what sounds like the clinking of bowls or cups on a tray. The sound draws closer, hinting that I'm being brought something, or at least someone near my location. Come to think of it, I don't even know what this place is. I mean, I'm in a place called Menagerie, but what is _THIS_ place? I was quite honest when I noted that Mrs. Belladonna looked like an authoritative figure, so this mustn't be some sort of nursery or hospital. So my being here as I am perhaps is a little on the inconvenient side, which perhaps is the subject of the conversations I've been hearing outside my space.

 _MISSUS_ Belladonna, so perhaps there's some conflict between her and her husband about my being here. Maybe it's all the effort being put towards my recovery? Maybe it's the fact I'm human, and their relationship to the Faunus seeming a bit...harrowing. And who is her husband? The surly man with the purple coat in the portrait on the wall? Someone else entirely? So many questions I have, and so few answers. Pretty typical, but then, I've not been in this world for very long. I can't expect to know everything in such a short amount of time. And, as mentioned prior, it's the subject of an unhealthy habit of mine, so it may not be good for my psyche to garner a volume of information such as what I'm lacking.

My thoughts are interrupted, as usual, by an outside influence. In this case, a knock on the left door that leads out of my room, the one Mrs. Belladonna had entered and exited from the last time I saw her. And lo and behold it to be her once again. "Oh, good morning, Mr. Heiki. You seem to be doing better after your rest." Her tone is as pleasant as before, complimented by a heartwarming smile. She really has a motherly aura about her, doesn't she? "Er, yes, I suppose I am. Was I out for long? I feel like even though my rest was normal, it was anything but." She approaches me with a tray of bread and what I assume to be some sort of tea. A rather succulent aroma is given off by the blend of the bayleaves, which are being whisked around in a tiny whirlpool caused by the motion of her delicate movement. She places the tray on a cart I hadn't noticed to my left and wheels the assortment to my side, freely within my reach.

"Why, yes, in fact. Ms. Yamanaka felt your condition still a bit too critical for you to be up and about yet, so she kept you in a sort of _suspended state_ , or...something." She giggles when she says this, picking up a sugar cube with the intent to plop it into the tea. "How do you prefer your tea?" she asks, her ears doing that adorable twitch that they had when she first peered into my room. I imagine they may have a complex regarding this, but the animalistic Faunus seem to share traits akin to their domesticated counterparts that I know from my old life. "Gimme some sugar, baby," I joke, unwittingly. A sly smile creases her face, making me instantly regret what I said. "You realize I'm a married woman, right? Such statements are a little unbecoming of you in this situation~" Despite the lilt in her voice, a cold streak scales up my spine, contrasting to the redness that now adorns my cheeks.

" _R-right_ , sorry," I stammer, scratching my head in embarassment. Years of being surrounded by women, both intimately and otherwise, seem to be taking their toll on my class. I mean, for starters, everyone I know in Gensokyo is female, given that, oddly enough, 95% of its populace is heavily swayed to that gender. I didn't figure that would be the case when I had chosen to stay there, but I suppose it's not the worst thing. After all, it's certainly given me the kind of confidence one requires to inadvertently flirt with someone's spouse as I just did. I even knew she was married, I had even just acknowledged it, and yet a foolish quip still escaped my vocal chords. I wished that the Gods would just strike me down right then and there. I also forget to ask her for a time frame for my ' _suspended state_ ', due to the chaos of what just transpired.

"I'll forgive you this time, but do mind your tongue, young man." She throws in two cubes and mixes them in with a rather curvacious spoon, further disturbing the bayleaves that float on the tea's surface. Tne blend seems to have been crafted with care, as the aroma is further complimented by its rich, dark hue. I hadn't always been a fan of tea, but given that that's the drink of choice in Gensokyo, I had little choice but to adopt a taste for the stuff. It's really not that bad, as there's a reason there's so many different varieties. There's a blend for everyone, you just have to find yours. The assortment of breads are also quite appealing, they seem to have been baked with care. There's cheeses around the bread, too, that I hadn't noticed either. Seems they wish to test my appetite with some lighter foods first. I'll happily welcome it, having my stomach growl just now. Whatever this faux IV device does, it's certainly not incredible at staving off real hunger.

"We brought all this up from the bazaar down the way, which is home to assortments of all kinds, from all over Remnant. Peddlars come through here as well, which is where we get most of our wares for commerce, and our supplies to make assortments like this," she explains, tidying up the sheets to my bedspread, then wandering about the room to straighten out portraits and reposition things on the tables, but not before handing me my tea. She approaches the IV and begins to inspect the monitors, smiling as pleasantly as normal. She seems bemused by the indicators, as she ought to, since they say that I'm mostly fit as a fiddle. I take a sip from the fragrant beverage, which elates my taste buds as I had expected it would. It has a light, buttery taste, yet not without a bitter aftertaste, which lacks the strength to overwhelm the senses, creating a pleasant dichotomy of flavors that mix well together. Whoever crafted this should be inducted into a hall of fame.

"Delicious," is the only word I can find to describe the herbal remedy that calms my soul. Her ears perk up when she hears this, leading me to believe that she personally made this for me. "Oh?" She seems happy to hear my remark, confirming my suspicion. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I make it for Ghira all the time, and you struck me as having similar tastes, so I figured I'd try my luck on you as well. Seems it payed off~" Her smile is intoxicating, as if it could quell even the foulest of moods in an instant. Funny how I always seem to encounter smiles like that. The worlds I venture into seem to be chock full of women that I'd marry in an instant if the option were there. Sadly, this one is already spoken for.

"Ghira...your husband, I presume?" I say, taking another sip. It's utter bliss as the liquid gold cleanses my body. Tea truly is the crowning achievement of culinary artisans the worlds over. She responds by walking towards the portrait of the stout, hairy man with the patchy fur. "Mhmm. This man right here, as you've no doubt noticed. The man has quite a presence, even if it's just a picture~" Well, that clears that up. And it seems that I am outclassed in every regard to have ever had a chance here. She speaks of him with a reverence that only a loyal, loving wife could, and looking at his features, I feel utterly defeated. "So...?" I question, taking a third sip. "You still haven't mentioned who it is you really are. I pointed out what I see you as before, but you haven't confirmed or denied it. What are you and your husband to Menagerie? To the world?"

She looks at me for a moment with a tender gaze, seemingly looking again for a place to start. "Well, as for myself, I'm little more than a sociable housewife, dear~" She giggles again. How is it possible for a grown woman to giggle this much, let alone give off such a cute, innocent aura whilst doing so? "It was flattering to hear your deduction, though. I may have some pull in this place, as well as for the big conversation on everyone's minds right now, but it's my husband who dwarfs me when it comes to that," she says, gently combing his portrait with her right hand. "Is he some sort of political figure, then? Because...I'll be honest, looking at his expression in the photo there, I can't really say he gave me that vibe. And I tend to be a pretty good judge of character...though, I suppose not so much in picture form." Another sip, leaving the cup almost empty. I'm dismayed to find I've nearly cleared out my drink already, so I place it back on the tray to remove the urge to drink any more. Out of sight, out of mouth.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzan4m3P63U)

"In many ways, yes. See, there's an organization in our world that used to be devoted to uniting its people. Us with the humans. They're called the White Fang, and my husband used to be its commanding leader." She then takes a more sullen tone, with a matching expression, as she continues. "However, he stepped down and instead decided to mayor over this place, with me by his side, after naming what he believed to be a worthy successor." I remove my covers, sitting now in full attention, with queries stewing in my mind. "Why did he step down? Did he simply feel he was getting too old for the task? Or...?" She shakes her head. "I'm not 100% sure, to be honest. I worry that it may have been because of us, his family. Perhaps he was worried that his involvement would somehow affect us. Perhaps he simply wanted to take us away, and live a quieter life, without the frustrations of being a world influencing power." She then sighs, walking back to my side. "All I know is that he came home to me one day, begging us to leave, and come here. I didn't find it my place to ask why, I just obeyed, took our daughter, and we made for the first opportunity we had to leave." (A/N: No reason was ever given, as far as I know, so this is essentially unconfirmed and thus noncanon until something definitive drops in the show. I mean, of course this is noncanon, it's a fanfic, but I do try to keep the events as they are.)

"I see..." I say, mulling over the weight of what that might imply. Were they perhaps losing sight of the organization's purpose and he could feel a threat looming? Have they lost their way, fallen from grace in some way? I want to know more, but I feel that if I do, I'll have to speak to Mr. Belladonna directly, so I don't press her any further. "Well, thank you for the history. It seems Ms. Yamanaka was correct when she said I should speak to you about worldly affairs." She smiles at me, but then looks puzzled. "What did you talk to her about that led her to say that?" I grab the plate full of baked goods and dairy and pull a piece of the bread off. "I asked her about herself, pretty much. Then she explained a few things about this world, such as what Dust is, and some tidbits about her family." I consume the wheaty loaf, which does my body good. Such a simple article of food, yet it does wonders for my system that has been deprived real nutrients for so long. I eagerly repeat this action while Mrs. Belladonna simply smiles at me.

"With that in mind," I continue, my voice muffled by the doughy concoction. "Is now a good time?" I ask after swallowing. "Is there anything about this world I should know of that I don't already? I can even think of a good first point you could draw on." I grab a wedge of one of the various cheeses on the platter and tear a piece off. I'm taking it in chunks rather than biting from the whole to test my coordination, make sure I'm really alright. Everything seems kosher. "Yesterday, Ms. Yamanaka mentioned something about my ' _Aura_ ', or rather, my apparent lack of one. And something about my ' _Semblance_ '. What do those terms mean here? Because I seem to not understand your definition of ' _Aura_ '." I taste the cheese, with moderate surprise. Genuine provolone. They must have cows nearby, some kind of farm. It doesn't taste exact, but provolone is the closest comparison I can deduct.

Mrs. Belladonna had inched even closer, which the dairy had distracted me from. "' _Aura_ ' in our world is essentially a second body that surrounds our physical one, a sort of...manifestation of the soul. Anything that possesses a soul has one." Alright, we seem to be on the same page so far. Mostly, at least. I don't recognize aura as an exoskeleton, however. My understanding, or at least my familiarity with it, is that our physical body IS the exoskeleton, and one's Aura is derived from the energy that flows within, which can be pushed out with the right discipline. Mastery of magic is mastery of one's Aura. "They can take any number of forms, and often resonate differently in everyone." "What about those ' _Grimm_ ' creatures you asked me about when we last spoke?" I interject, pondering the origin of such a macabre title. "No, they don't. They are very much alive, but they do not have souls; therefore, they do not have Auras. I think we'd all be far more afraid of them if they did." She shudders, probably imagining a world like that.

"As for the other part to your question, think of ' _Semblance_ ' as sort of...a calling card. Our special ability. They're even more unique than one's Aura, because those can share similar capabilities. Semblances, on the other hand, are unique to every individual. It's a singular ability that your Aura can draw out with enough practice." Interesting. This all sounds similar to what I know, so how did I ' _not possess an Aura_ '? My Aura is quite strong, it's saved me countless times. Even a month ago, when I faced Strife. I used my Aura to get the upper hand and catch him off guard. That's why he's now a bloody, headless corpse in the middle of a burning galleria.

"I'm confused, then," I say, openly puzzled as I claim. "She said that I don't possess one. If that were true, I'd have been killed long ago. Even in recent history, if I had managed to live this long without one." She places a hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to quell my fear of the concept. It doesn't work, but it's a nice gesture. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. I can certainly sense something within you, being this close, touching you as I am. I can feel what resembles an Aura, but I can't draw it out. Maybe you just have a different kind of Aura. One that we can't detect, even with our technology. But that's just part of your charm," she adds sweetly, though the effect is lost on me this time.

"I'm not so convinced. I've seen many forms of energy, and various types of manifestations of the stuff. You could even call that my ' _Semblance_ ', if you wanted to. I've grown to have some control over most natural forces. I'm still finding my way along that path, but I've done things that you could only describe the way you just described Aura to me. Save for one part..." I separate another wedge of this world's provolone and pop it into my mouth. It's a soft texture, not requiring much jaw movement to consume. "I don't recognize Aura as a force outside the body, not like it's some kind of exoskeleton or shield. Aura, for me, is within the body, not out of it. Aura is indeed the manifestation of one's soul, and they are indeed unique to everyone. They can indeed be used for similar things, but they do indeed have traits unique to just them. But they are within the body, not out of it."

She relocates her hand to my back, with the intent to caress it in a way that only a mother could. "Again, it could just be a difference in origin. You're not from this world, right? So, naturally, you would develop differently than someone native to Remnant." "But there's humans here, right? Humans just like me?" "There are indeed." Another wedge of provolone down the gullet. "Then that wouldn't make sense. The human spirit is a very unique thing. Just being on another world wouldn't change how it would develop an Aura. Trust me, I've been to many of them. Not once has that idea ever been challenged until now." I scratch my head, trying to wrap it around this enigma. She simply sighs, unsure how to respond. I can tell this tangent is getting on her nerves, as it is just going in circles at this point, so I decide to abandon it for now.

"Well...in any case, you needn't worry about me over that, at least. It may sound condescending given the state I came here in, but I can fend for myself." I place the broken wheel of provolone back on the tray and move to inspect my wounds that are now just additional scars on my body. "Anyway, moving past that. It's clear to me that I'm painfully ignorant about this world, its culture, and its history. And I was hoping you could relieve me of that ignorance, at least to some degree." She perks up again, deciding to now take a seat beside me. Perhaps she takes some level of pleasure or delight in being helpful, which would adhere to how she described herself earlier. Admittedly, I'm the exact same way.

"Well, where to begin..." she says, placing her forefinger under her chin, looking to the tiled ceiling. The classic puzzler's glare. "I suppose the beginning's the best place to start any history lesson. This world was created long ago, by a pair of brothers with divine powers. The two brothers created humanity together, beings capable of choosing between light and darkness, with gifts of knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. However, as the legends go, the younger sibling was overcome with jealousy for his brother in the process, which also led to the creation of the Grimm." Seems the religious side of this world is in full bloom. That can either be a blessing or a curse, depending on where she goes from here.

"For years, we struggled against the Grimm, fighting for our survival. All hope seemed lost until we discovered the destructive force of Dust. Uniting under one banner, humans and Faunus together fought the forces of darkness into submission, or at least enough so that we could live with some degree of peace." She takes a breath to gather her thoughts. "But then, discrimination became the next thing to plague our world. Humans began to fear us for what we are, even though we're really not all that different, and so for as long as I can remember, tensions between us and your kind have been on the rise."

I switch up the norm and place my hand on the bare shoulder that's closest to me, which startles her for a moment. "That's kind of what warranted my comment before," I explain. Her skin is as soft and smooth as it looks, with nary an imperfection to be felt. "About the name of this island, I mean. I really didn't mean any offense when I said it. I simply thought it odd to bear such a name, given its inhabitants, assuming that mostly Faunus live here. It made me fearful about its implications, and thus where humanity stood on this whole thing." I droop my shoulders and wear a sullen face, discomfit that my fears were validated. Humanity. We pride ourselves on our acceptance of things outside our understanding, our openness to change, our abhorrence of racial tension. Then we pull stunts like this, locking away a whole species just because they're not exactly like us.

Mrs. Belladonna places a hand on her shoulder as well, covering my own hand with her warmth. "I know, you don't strike me as the insulting type. At least, not intentionally. I apologize if we made you feel guilty about it." Now there's a word for me. _Guilt_. Oh, boy. I did feel guilty about it, but it's hardly the heaviest version of that weighing on my heart. "So long as we're on the same page there, it's fine." I rub her shoulder briefly, then remove myself from her. "Am I to assume that wars have been fought? Or are we at war right now?" She droops her own shoulders in response, placing both hands apart from her body onto the bed, at maybe 30 degree angles. She looks down to the floor, answering my question without even saying anything. "We've been at war ever since the Great War 80 years ago or so, where the nations fought over control of the territories. Peace treaties were signed, the creation of many wonderous technologies, and tension relief efforts have been in the works since its conclusion 10 years after, but it'd be naive to believe that things are as they seem."

That much is obvious. You don't flock an anthopomorphic species of people to an island, name it after what's basically a prison for animals on display, and think that everything is peachy-keen. I heave a heavy sigh, then direct my attention to my IV-like device. I really wish I knew what this thing was called. (A/N: I really do. I mean, I essentially invented it, yet I haven't named it. I don't recall any physical medical device being displayed in the show, but they have to have SOMETHING.) "Hearing all this," I start, scanning all of the numbers and text on the screens. "It all just makes me want to get out of here and do something." I shake my head, then glance over to Mrs. Belladonna, who has a worried expression on her face. "But I suppose I ought to wait on the good doctor's word. Or nurse, I think she said she was." Her expression lightens again, but she still seems concerned.

"You'll be free to go tomorrow, Mr. Heiki, if that is your choice," Aoi's voice booms as she makes her entrance. I hadn't even heard her coming. "Your vitals seem to be stabilizing, your condition is most certainly improving, given you seem to be sitting upright without any pain. I'm not sure if you can tell by looking, but the pain suppressants have been all but disabled. So you're doing that mostly on your own." I scan the screen once more, but alas, given my lack of expertise, both in the field and of this device, I can't make heads or tails of what means what. I'll just have to take her word on it, I guess.

Mrs. Belladonna gets up from her side of the bed, and bows to Aoi, seemingly being in the same boat as me. She didn't hear Aoi coming either, though I'll attest that to her being lost in thought due to my interrogation. "Are you positive, Ms. Yamanaka?" "Please, call me Aoi, Mr. Heiki. I feel our convesation yesterday puts us past such formalities," she says, hypocritical since she contradicted herself within that very statement. "And yes, I am positive. Please don't question my expertise. And also, don't doubt yourself like that. Look at how much your condition has improved in such a short amount of time! It's honestly quite impressive. It's a shame more people aren't blessed with the kind of endurance you seem to possess." I should take that as a compliment, but something inside of me just can't accept it like that.

Someone else who can't seem to take Aoi's comment in a positive light is Mrs. Belladonna, who seems disappointed that I'll be leaving so soon. "Well, I'm afraid questioning expertise is how I've gotten out of some sticky situations before, so forgive me. It's just something that comes naturally to me anymore," I say with a light chuckle. "But if you say that I'm doing well enough to be gone tomorrow, then I'll take your word for it. I'd like to think I know my own body's limitations at this point, but I've also never been unconscious for a month before. Come to think of it..." I pause, gazing over to Mrs. Belladonna once again. "I don't believe I ever heard you give me a time for how long I was in that...erm...how did you put it? ' _Suspended state_ '? How long was I actually out?"

Mrs. Belladonna clasps a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Oh, my, I'm sorry. You've been out for three days." She lets out a faux laugh, implying it also slipped her mind as well. Behind it, though, I can still see some concern or worry in her eyes, but I'm not really sure about what. I don't call attention to it, however. If I'm to know, she'll tell me of her own volition. "Indeed," Aoi chimes in. "You've been sleeping soundly for exactly 76 hours since we last spoke. As a side note, it seemed that your dreams were treating you well. You had a grin on your face nearly every time I came in to check on you." I feel my face get hot for a moment. "I...I did?" I say, trying to remember what my dreams were about. For some reason, I can't really remember. Mrs. Belladonna giggles, once again, at my fluster. "W-well, it may have been because they were actually pleasant dreams for a change, there's nothing weird about that, what are you talking about?" I stammer, only succeeding in digging myself an even deeper grave.

Mrs. Belladonna is now practically in stitches. She clearly finds my embarassment to be quite entertaining. I shoot her a cold glare, but it doesn't seem to give quite the desired effect I'd hoped. "Oh my, pardon me," she says, drying tears of joy from her eyes, in an attempt to reclaim her composure. "I don't believe anyone said anything about it being weird, dear. But it was amusing to see your reaction," she says, throwing in yet another giggle. Stop that! It's not even that funny...And you're a grown woman! _Enough with the giggling!_

I clear my throat, in an attempt to switch the momentum. "Still, though, that could very well be what it was. I unfortunately cannot remember what I dreamt about, but...typically, if I do even dream anymore, it's rarely ever pleasant. If it's not me reliving some rather horrific scenes I'd rather not discuss, I end up...well, no, I want to think about 'Him' even less." The vagueness of my explanation provokes some curious glares from the ladies, but neither decide to press me on the matter. Thank you for that, also. Seriously, you don't want to enter the worlds inside my mind.

"Would you like to get up and walk around a bit, Mr. Heiki?" Aoi says after a fair interim of silence. "I think your body is well enough to handle a light trip around the building." My legs do feel numb from being bedridden for so long. I don't think I've been on my feet since I first met Aoi. After another quick check on my stitched wounds, I nod my head at Aoi, who first walks to the IV to disable it, then circumvents around and past Mrs. Belladonna to stand beside me. She offers me an arm to use as a ballast, which I'm at first hesitant to make use of, but cave and decide it's likely the better idea than trying to stand on my own.

"Thank you," I say, as my wobbly legs barely work as intended. They stabilize quickly, however, and while my stance is far from graceful, well, I'm standing. Though my head starts to spin. A bit too fast, I think. "Oof," I groan, sitting back down almost immediately. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe my strength was mostly coming from the IV. Mrs. Belladonna reclaims her seat on the bed, this time directly beside me, placing a hand on my forehead. "You don't appear to be ill," she says, then proceeding to pat my head. "Perhaps you just got up too fast?" Yes, that's what I thought, too. At least it wasn't just me.

"Yeah, that might be it," I say, finding it hard to speak without being enamored by her brushing through my hair with her gentle touch. "Care to try again?" Aoi asks, to which I nod in response, in a vain attempt to get Mrs. Belladonna to cease and desist her treating me like a pet. She does, though I don't believe it was a result of my efforts. Instead, she grabs hold of my arm, acting as a second ballast for me. This attempt is far more successful. I'm not dizzy, and after a few moments adjusting to what it feels like to once again stand, I instruct the ladies to let me go. They do so, and I am now standing. I'm doing it. I'm standing on my own. Like a big boy. Hurray.

Instead of attempting to walk, however, I instead bend my body in various ways, attempting to limber it up. I expected this to hurt, but surprisingly, it felt rather normal. I'm a bit too pessimistic when it comes to my recovery. After a bit of exercise, I let out a sigh of relief. "Ahh, feels good to be on my own two feet again. Thanks for the help," I say, nodding to the two of them. But Mrs. Belladonna isn't convinced that I'm as stable as I claim, and grabs onto my arm once again. "You're fine now, but I don't want to have you falling in the halls. Like it or not, dear, I'm coming as well." Aoi stifles a snicker. "That actually may be for the best. Your condition has also been a bit flimsy. Your vitals would randomly drop, then normalize throughout the periods you were unconscious."

Now she tells me. So much for being ' _stable enough for a light trip_ '. Is this lady trying to make me relapse? And what a sight this is. Me, captain of several military forces, acclaimed hero to several nations, a wandering pseudo-samurai, and I have to use Mrs. Belladonna just to stroll around her home a bit. Some hero I am.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TUTmtEq36M)

"Shall we move around, dear?" Mrs. Belladonna asks. I wish she wouldn't call me that. I'm not a child, much less one of hers. There's not even a plausible enough age gap between us to warrant that title, at least as far as I can determine. "Please," I plead, wishing only to see some other room than this one. We take the first step. A little bumpy, my legs shake a tad, but the feeling disperses when we stop. Then we take another step. Less shaking, but it's still present. A third. No shaking. The fourth. The fifth. And just like that, we're walking like we're participating in a three-legged race.

Mrs. Belladonna leads me to the door on the left, which extends into an average sized hallway. It's rather conservative, having only a single, wooden door on the right wall, and more portraits adorning the adjacent wall. At the end of the hall is an intersection of sorts, with a window directly in my vision, though I can only assume the other path travels out to the right, as no other entrance is visible from our angle. The pictures depict the familiar scenes that furnish my room, but with a few variations of other peoples and settings. One does catch my eye, however. The very last one before the intersection at the end, the one directly perpendicular to the door is a smaller picture frame. Housed within the frame appears to be a family portrait.

There are three people in it: a large, stout man in the back who I can identify as Mrs. Belladonna's husband, Ghira. She herself is to his right, and another, younger girl opposite her, who could easily be confused as a younger version of Mrs. Belladonna. Both are in his arms, and I can only presume the younger girl is their daughter. Her outfit is similar to Mrs. Belladonna's but with some alterations. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with a logo of some corporation called ' _YKK_ '. Her skin is a bit pale compared to Mrs. Belladonna, but still quite fair. Her eyes are a sharp amber colour, as if they would glow in the dark. She also wears a bow on top of her head, which I presume is perhaps to cover up her cat ears, provided she shares that trait with her mother.

Mrs. Belladonna seems more concerned with trying to keep me stable than watching where I'm looking, so she doesn't comment on the picture to shed any light on it or her daughter's identity. Again, I don't press the subject, presuming she'll mention it when the time is right. I may not need to know, so I see no reason to divert my focus from also trying to keep myself stable. Like Mrs. Belladonna wished of me earlier, I don't want to fall here either.

The wooden door is ajar, and I can vaguely make out the interior as we pass by it. It seems to be devoid of life, and there's carefully stacked papers atop a conservatively sculpted wooden desk. Whoever its occupant was, they seem to be busy. I attempt to peer outside the window to finally see the rest of Menagerie, but the glare is far too intense to really decipher anything I'm looking at. So much so that it hurts my eyes, causing me to look away. Ahead of us a descending staircase which seems to open into a gallery of sorts. It's really just a large hall, but it could easily be a gallery with some displays. The stairs go straight down for a few feet, then turn right to form a 'T' of stairs. There's an oddly low overhang that cuts off the further sections of the hall.

Mrs. Belladonna stops me at the very top of the staircase, looking me straight in the eyes. "So, how's it been for you? Do you think you can try these stairs?" She says, tightening her grip on my torso. As I peer down the stairs in front of us, I feel a cold streak crawl up my body. Perhaps some kind of omen, warning me to not attempt this feat. I disregard it, however, and return her gaze. "Yes, I'd like to, if only to test if I can. The worst of this trip was the first few steps, I haven't hurt at all since we left my room." She smiles, delighted that I'm faring alright. "Okay, then, but if you feel yourself start to fall, please grab onto me. I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong myself~"

She seemed to be trying to convince herself there more than me, but I appreciate the the comforting thought of grabbing onto her. It may be out of desperation, but hey, I really spare no detail when I say that she's basically a walking pillow. I could easily fall asleep in her arms, drifting away to a place that would compete with heaven. I doubt she would appreciate this thought pattern, and on a better day, I wouldn't either, but I'm just trying to keep positive so that I don't dwell on the very real possibility that I will fall and take her down with me.

We encroach the first step, as I start to sweat a bit. Whenever I've ever had trouble walking before, stairs always were the worst obstacle to get past. We take the first step without incident. Then the second. Then a few more. Slowly, but steadily, we reach the platform that splits towards the rest of the 'T'. Okay, made it this far. But now, more stairs. And more of them in the near future. So many stairs. Too many stairs. Why are there so many stairs? Why do you need different floors to a house, I begin to wonder? I curse the very concept of stairs as we make it to the second platform. I hadn't even acknowledged we were moving, and we'd arrived at the halfway point.

Standing here in the center, though, I can see the whole room now. Pillars adorn the center of the room in two rows, separating the room into four sections if you look straight out towards them. Like every other room thus far, it's a very conservative style, with minimalistic artwork along the walls, two chandeliers for lighting that line up in the center of the hall, creating a perfectly symmetrical view when observed from this angle. At the other end of the hall is a pair of doors. We begin to descend this final staircase, and it seems to go without issue until we reach the 3rd step from the bottom. I feel my left leg buckle, forcing me to take Mrs. Belladonna up on her offer. " _Whoa!_ " is all that manages to escape from my lips as I begin to fall; however, to my surprise, I'm stopped in motion almost instantly.

It seems that Mrs. Belladonna really was convincing only me with her words. As thin as she looks, and as light as her muscles truly seem, she stops me from collapsing down the rest of the way, and stands me back upright. "That was a close one," she says, loosening her grip now that I'm stable again. "Y-yeah...s-sorry," I mutter, embarassed at the whole event, and you guessed it, she responds with yet another giggle. "Don't worry about it," she assures me. "I'm impressed you made it this far without something happening. Seems you leaving tomorrow doesn't sound too out of the question." Her expression then mirrors earlier, however, as it had been when Aoi said the same thing.

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask, finally deciding to pursue the expression. "You seemed pretty yellow about it before as well. If you want me to stay, I will. Just give me a reason." Her eyes then turn a bit icy as she glares at me. "I don't have a problem with it, no. But why is it you want to go so quickly? It's almost like you don't like it here." I look away for a moment, then back to her. "It's not that," I begin, stopping our advance towards the twin doors. "It's just...Mrs. Belladonna, I―" "Call me Kali, please. I think Aoi said the same thing earlier, but I think we're past the need for formalities at this point. I'll drop the mister, as well~"

Well that's certainly much easier to say. "Right. Well, Kali, it's just...like I said, I'm not from this world. Naturally, what I wish for is to return to my own." I push away from her, feeling strength return to my legs. I shake them out and bend them to assert that they seem to work fine now. "Hmm," I mumble, wondering where this was ten seconds ago. "Also," I say, getting back to my point. "I'm interested in this world, and wish to see if I can make a difference in all the negativity that's been going on." I do a few squats, testing out the rest of my muscles, attempting, once again, to limber up. "Getting back to my world is my priority, but to do that, I need to find the place in this world, that..." I pause, realizing I never really explained where I came from.

"Erm, actually, maybe I should elaborate. See, the world I come from...It's separated from this one by a boundary of sorts. Same as all the other ones I've been to. And there's a certain point in this world where yours and mine intersect, which is where the boundary is. So I need to seek it out, and the best way for me to do that is to simply explore. So...hopefully you can see why I want to get out and see the world." I scan her face to see if she accepts my answer or not, and it's clear that she wants to, but something still troubles her. "I can understand that, but again, why so soon? You pulled away from me to show me you can walk on your own, but you did almost just fall. You're better, but I don't think you're ready to go out there just yet. You're aware of how dangerous Remnant is, right? Surely you've gotten some indication so far."

I look away again. Does she really expect danger to keep me from exploring? "Yes, I'm aware. And the condition I came here in should tell you I'm no stranger to―" " _That's not the point!_ Sure, you may be used to it, but you were nearly killed in whatever world you came from! Had you not wound up here, you would've..." She trails off, afraid to finish the thought. I don't blame her, mainly because she's right. I let out a defeated sigh, hoping to convince her that she's done so for me. She then grabs hold of me again. "I support your vigor and hope the best for you that you can make a difference, and that you can make it back to your home, but until then, dear, you're staying here until you're back to your _NORMAL_ self, not just a functional version."

 _Okay, mom_. But...again, she's right. I shouldn't be so quick to head on out. As she said, I did nearly die in that burning manor. I'm still puzzled as to how I got here, but it really was an absolute stroke of luck. Divine intervention perhaps? Haha, that would be funny if it were possible. Sadly, it kind of isn't. The double edged sword that is the Jewel. It's divine protection in its own way, which is kind of an oxymoron, but it would be best not to mock the trinket that has likely saved my life as much as the rest of my tools.

We continue to the twin doors, which Kali opens for me after removing an arm from me to do so. Another gallery-like hallway, but the pillars in this room occupy the corners rather than the middle. The room is bright, however, illuminated by the brightness of the outdoors. In that, twin doors that seem to serve as the building's main entrance are wide open, with three men basking in the sunlight. The stout man from the pictures, Mr. Ghira Belladonna, or presumably at least, is at the center. The leader of that White Fang organization turned chieftain of this place. Behind the view, and in front of him, are two men in what appears to be religious garb.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbEdSwyc6GA)

The men wear red hoods that function partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by yellow buttons and string. Under the hoods are black tunics with two sections extending farther down than the rest at the front. Both the hood and tunic have white trimming. Further down the layering are detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves serve to connect them all together, and attach to their middle fingers. Their starchy, white pants are also pleated. They also don black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to their knees. The only real differences in their appearances is a slight difference in height, and that the one on the right has holes cut into his hood, where fox-like ears extend from, and the oher has a tail that sways from side to side in a reserved manner. Even their faces are similar. Perhaps they are twins?

They seem to be conversing about something, but their voices are kept low, as if to keep out others from overhearing. One of the brothers notice us behind Mr. Belladonna, and draw the attention from their conversation to us.

"Kali?" the large man asks, his voice deep and gravely. "What's the matter, is something wrong? And why is he here? Shouldn't he be resting?" Just the mere act of him speaking makes me feel like an ant. I've faced some terrible monsters before, but this man really feels like he could snap my whole body in twain, with the effort equivocal to swatting away an annoying insect. I gulp, feeling myself start to perspire rather profusely.

"U-um...yes, h-hi, Sir, u-um..." I stammer, struggling to form anything that resembles a normal speech pattern. "Yes, Ghira, dear, he should be, but both Aoi and myself thought he could use some exercise to help him recover," Kali interjects, noticing how utterly intimidated I am in his presence. Thank you. Really, I felt like a child being stared down by an Ogre. Even though he made no threatning movements or gestures. Just the mere act of him existing reduced me to the shell of a man. I can easily see how people would rally behind him. If they aren't intimidated by him, they'll definitely feel safe under his watch.

"I see," he responds, glaring at me. "Well, I was just about finished here anyway." He turns to the brothers, his hands placed firmly on the edges of the entrance doors. "I'll consider what you've told me, but do not expect anything to come of it. Do remember what it is you're asking," he tells them sharply. They simply bow in response. "Thank you for your time. And, please, if you do decide on what you will do, do send word immediately," says the one on the left. "Good day to you, your wife, and your...guest," says the one on the right. At least their voices are different.

They turn to leave, and Ghira slams the door behind him as he slowly approaches us. "So, going for a walk, are we?" His glare remains ever haunting, and now that he's closer, I feel even tinier. Like an amoeba at this point. "E-erm, y-yes, Sir...u-um...A-as you can see, e-erm..." My mind is racing, my chest is performing a percussive symphony, my skin feels like seaweed. "I-I'm getting a-around alright, a-and Ms. Y-Yamanaka says that I sh-sh-should be good to depart t-tomorrow if I so ch―" "Did she now? And yet here you are, clinging to my wife like she belongs to you."

Good lord. This man is going to tear me apart. This is it. This is where I die. I've had a good run. Yeah. I've seen more than most can imagine in even three lifetimes. I'd have little to regret, save for all the things I've never done. Such as get married, start a family, grow old and grey, laugh as my children run around like mindless animals...

Then the tension is broken by a hearty laugh. A laugh so exuberant, I'd thought it was the very planet that was the source. But no, it was coming from Ghira. His face was completely opposed to what it was moments ago. It was jovial, like a jolly mountaineer who'd just heard the best joke he'd heard in years. Like that of a prospector who just struck gold. And it was at my expense, as usual.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_elElz0Xfw) "My word, boy, you need to ease up or you'll never get back into shape!" he says, pulling me from Kali's tender embrace. Every signal in my body was screaming at me to break free, but I felt it utterly pointless. The moment his burly arm grabbed me, I was his. There was no escaping this bear's grasp. And to think I hadn't felt an ounce of pain coming down this way. He nearly cracked me in half from the tug, let alone when he picked me up. Yes, straight up. Like I was a ragdoll. Like I was weightless.

He was inspecting me, like I was some kind of exhibit. "Hmm, you know, you seem pretty strong. I can see why you're recovering so quickly," he says, his tone becoming more gentle. Like that of a loving father. He puts me back down. My whole body feels like a wet noodle, my head spinning an infinite number of degrees. The shock causes me to fall backwards. Kali moves to catch me but is a bit too slow, and I land straight on my backside. Ow. My bum. That was your fault, Ghira. Not mine. You _jerk_. You huge, _behemoth_ of a jerk.

He laughs again, then walks past me. He gives Kali a quick peck on the cheek, then heads upstairs, back in the direction we had come from. She smiles and returns the kiss, then watches him depart. She then rushes to my side, wrapping her arms around me in support. "Are you alright, Heiki?" she asks, worried beyond belief. Am I alright? _Am_ , _I_ , _al_ , **_right_**?! Were you even _present_ for that exchange, Kali?! _No!_ I'm a _ball of sweat_! Can't you feel it? My _whole body_ is shivering! I'm leagues worse than when I arrived he―

"J-just shaken, really," is all that comes out of me. Shaken? _Really?_ _NOW_ 's the time you decide to show some bravado? And to think of what she'd do if you'd just be straight with her. Such an idiot. This is further accentuated by her giggling at me again. Now I want to leave just to escape that.

"I told you, he has quite a presence~ And you've just gotten a taste of it." She laughs some more. Yeah, very funny. Yeah, it felt real comical when I thought I was about to be curbstomped by Mr. Chest hair.

She helps me back up to my feet somehow, and leads me to the front door. "Did you want to see outside? I noticed you looking out the window earlier, but I didn't stop there because I thought you'd get a better view from here." She smiles sweetly at me. I don't want to hear it. You could've stopped him and given my heart some peace. Poor thing's still pounding. I may only be 25, but I'm getting too old for this crap. "Well, we're here," I start, finally able to form words again. "Might as well..." My voice clearly shows how much that encounter drained me. But I can speak now, at least. And here I wanted to talk to him about his affiliation with the White Fang and the cause of his departure. That's not looking too likely now. I mean, he's certainly friendly enough, but...

Kali repeats the motion from the previous twin doors, nearly blinding me since, again, it's unbelieveably bright outside. But as my eyes adjust, I see it. This is the place I was taken to. This is the place I had seen in the distance. This is Menagerie. Despite what it seems to represent, it's quite breathtaking.

' _Who would ever want to leave?_ ' is my first thought.


	5. Head in the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting a solid glimpse of the world he's been brought to, the man decides that he's still not quite ready to venture into it, but this hesitance, as well as his body, are both put on trial. It proves, however, that his doubts are unfounded, and the promise of imminent freedom seems all but assured. After some well-wishing, the man retires once more, hoping this to be the final time in this building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: It would seem that I somehow had chapters 4 and 5 mixed up (I have them numbered differently in my folder, the prologue is chapter 0 but it didn't seem to like me doing that in post), so yeah. Dunno when that happened but it should be fixed now.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERahqrn3Ah4)

It seems the building I've been kept in is the focal point of the town. It even has its own path, which seems to diverge from the bazaar Kali spoke of before. The field surrounding the path is crowded with dense, lush greenery. There are buildings a fair distance from this one, giving it something of an isolated feeling. Yet they're just down the path, which extends upward with a relatively tall crest. Much of the bazaar is occluded by this hill, with only a few tower-like structures really being visible. In fact, I can only tell it's a bazaar by all the commotion stemming from that direction. They're the sounds of commerce happening in real time. Words and coin exchanged, discussing and paying for services rendered.

"What do you think?" Kali asks, an eager aura in both her face and voice. My thoughts nearly obscure her question, however. I find myself unable to get Ghira's face out of my head. Not just out of the fear that turned me into a field mouse earlier, but also of my presumptions up to this point. I had thought the bickering I'd been hearing, within which I knew I could at least vaguely identify Kali's voice, was between the two of them debating about what they plan to do with me. After all, I don't expect they provide room and board to just anyone. I've been turned away from places under graver circumstances before, so it really caught me by surprise when she shot down the idea of doing so to me the first time we spoke.

"It's got a great view," are the words that narrowly escape through the facets of my wandering brain. She merely smiles in response, though I assume she expected a better reaction from me. "You said..." I start, nearly trailing off in the sea of mysteries floating around my mind. "You said that just about anyone is welcome here in Menagerie, right?" The smile fades from her face, perhaps not expecting such a query. "More or less," she responds. "We don't house any criminals, though, if that's why you're asking." It sort of was, but not entirely the tangent I was going to follow.

"I was wondering more about who it is that does live here. Is it _exclusively_ Faunus, or are there other humans here as well?" She stares out into the distance, making me slightly anxious to what answer she has for me. "Well, this place was given to the Faunus for aiding in the fight against the Grimm all those years ago. So it acts as a sort of ' _safe haven_ ' for them, but yes, some humans decide to take up residence here as well." Okay, so it's not entirely strange for me to be here, then. So I wonder what it was they'd discuss in those meetings, then. The politics of the White Fang being here, perhaps? I can only imagine the topics being of large scale, given the spirit that would often pierce the walls and floor of my resting place.

"Has that led to any... _issues_? Humans being here, I mean? I only ask because of the chequered history they seem to have in this world." She looks at me for a moment, sort of expressionless, or at least the kind I can't really identify, then simply closes her eyes and rests her temple against mine. "You needn't worry about things like that, dear. It hasn't posed the kind of threat you seem to be visualizing, so to answer your question, no." She then removes her head from mine and stares blankly out towards the vista of the town. I feel like she's hiding something from me, it's pretty obvious, but I'll say it may not be best to dredge up something I may not want to hear.

"I see," is my response, as I join her in admiring the view. "Well, as long as there's nothing to worry about." I glance over to see if my comment elicits any sort of reaction, but it seems to have had no effect. Guess I shouldn't suspect her of anything, she's given me no reason to. Plus, I wouldn't even be able to blame her. Whatever incident a human would cause here, they'd certainly have been asking for it.

I feel my left leg, the one that betrayed my balance when I first met Aoi and her fiancé, begin to feel weak all of a sudden, brought about by some light shaking. " _Oof_ ," I grunt as I begin to lower myself. "I think I need to sit for a moment. Your husband really did a number on my constitution." She helps me drop to a sitting position, granting my leg the rest it's convinced me it needs. She then giggles again, in a sort of ' _I told you so_ ' kind of way. "He's a little eccentric, but people often don't get close enough to find that out," she explains, laughing some more. "Still, he's a sweetheart, and the man that I love very dearly." There's no way to suspect any kind of ulterior motive there, her devotion to him is very clear. It's refreshing to see a love so pure, even if the other side of it is that behemoth that made me doubt my own masculinity moments ago.

I can only smile as I look at her, seemingly lost in memories she's shared with him. "You both are lucky people, if you don't mind my saying so," I say, rudely pulling her from her recollections. "This world doesn't seem very forgiving to me, but you both found each other, and that's always a wonderful thing." I look out towards the bazaar again, trying to imagine myself with many of the ladies back home. With every single one of them, I find some fault that would get in the way of us truly connecting. A vast majority of the time, it's myself, and my philosophy regarding the issues of a human sharing their life with a yōkai. Love shouldn't be bound by anything, yet I always find myself unable to see enough reason to pursue it. I've certainly felt things for most of my friends back home, things that go beyond friendship, but I feel like I'd be hurting them in the end. After all, they all lead lives that will go on much longer than mine will.

I take a similar philosophy with me when I wind up in these worlds. I've certainly felt close to people I've met on my forced adventures as well. But in the end, I must return home. It's not my place to be part of this universe, so it would be wrong of me to claim the heart of anyone here. Wouldn't it?

The whole time I'm mulling over my lack of options back home, Kali simply sits there in silence, scanning my face. It's probably pretty clear to see what's on my mind. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back in your world?" she finally asks, breaking the silence. I feel my face brighten a bit, which probably betrays the truth of the matter. "I-I, uh..." I stammer, unsure of how to respond. I mean, what can I really say? Yes, some probably are, since they're close friends of mine. But no one's waiting for me in that regard. Because I've never confessed to a soul there what I really feel. I've wanted to on many occasions, yet I always default to the same excuse. They're yōkai, I'm human. It's not specifically because they're youkai, _that_ I have no problem with. I wouldn't be friends with them otherwise.

I just don't want to cause them heartache. Because one day I'm going to die. I'm human, that's just what we do. And when I do, I'll be leaving them behind, same as I do whenever I leave a world I've visited. And I'm sure I've hurt people in that way already. And I don't want that. The last thing I want to do is break someone's heart. Especially if it belongs to someone dear to me. It's not some selfless act of decency or anything as profound as that, it's just not fair. I know I wouldn't want to go through that, so why should I force someone else to?

"I...I'm really not sure..." I start, as I'm really not. "...how to answer that." I scratch my head, searching desperately to satisfy her question, to no avail. I can feel my chest start to pound again, as ferociously as it did when Ghira was staring me down. My eyes wander as well, in a vain attempt that they'll aid me in finding something to say. Seriously, how can I respond to that? Nothing I'll tell her will be the truth. Yes, I do have loved ones back in Gensokyo. No, they're not waiting for me because of the reason you're thinking. But then, they do wait for me to return. They do miss me when I'm gone, but I'm not with any of them. We're all just friends, but that's not really true. They just don't know how I really feel. And they can never know. Not while I'm still human.

Kali then breaks my anxiety by patting my head again. "That's alright, dear. Seems like it's a complicated situation~" She melds her temple to mine again, letting out a light sigh. "And that's exactly what true love is, isn't it?" I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, but I fight to keep them hidden. You don't even know the half of it, Kali. Not even close. But...what if you do? I don't actually know how you met Ghira, so how can I presume to know what you would understand about my situation? I've probably conversed with you the most, and yet I feel like I know nothing about you. You beautiful, mature, rather busty catgirl. Busty...meh, sort of. I'd say maybe a C-cup? Granted, I really haven't the slightest clue what differentiates those scalings, so it's really just a guesstimate.

I clear my throat, trying to break the atmosphere, as well as the hapless devotion I'm putting towards her figure for whatever reason. Anything to stop me from reliving my regrets, or creating new ones. "Anyway," I begin, searching for a topic of discussion. She removes herself from me once again, this time more out of shock than anything. Perhaps she was enjoying that moment. "You said before that there were types of Grimm that perhaps weren't publicly known, types that were a mystery that has yet to show itself." I crack my neck, removing all tension that was building from my reminiscing just now. "What types are there? I'd like to know what I'm up against when I eventually do set on out." She sighs in response, presumably hoping to not discuss things like this for a bit longer.

"Well, the most common types are known as Beowolves. They're not very dangerous on their own, but they tend to travel in packs. They're quick and their claws are sharp, but they're pretty easy to take down since they don't have much natural armor." She's still clearly annoyed as she explains the world's monsters to me. ' _Sociable housewife_ ' doesn't mean you get cozy with everyone you take a liking to, Kali. Assuming, of course, that that is the case here. "Then you have larger, fiercer types like Ursas and Boarbatusks. It should be obvious from the names what they look like," she says, slight annoyance still present in her voice. _Get over it_ , _Kali_.

"What may not be obvious is what they _ACTUALLY_ look like. Sure, they resemble the animals their names hint at, but they're nothing if not grotesque all the same. All the types we know about so far are pure black figures with white, bone-like structures at certain parts of their bodies, and red lines which really just function as some kind of war paint." She sighs after explaining, though it seems it's not because of the irritation she's been displaying thus far. "Another oddity is that they don't bleed. They've probably been dismembered countless times, yet I don't think there's ever been a record stated that they have any sort of internal organs or fluid."

She acts like this is some kind of amazing fact, but it's really nothing new to me. Many types of demon don't have blood either, since their bodies aren't made of the same things that ours are. And some are just souls given a physical form. It really isn't that weird, to be honest. "But one thing to bear in mind is that the longer a Grimm lives, the larger it gets. So if you end up facing a giant one..." She trails off, looking at me with extreme worry in her eyes. "Don't worry," I say in a soft voice. "I'll be careful. I was in a world once where giant monsters were the norm, and I'm still alive, aren't I?" She doesn't seem very amused by my comment or the light chuckle that followed.

I remember that world quite vividly, actually, now that I think about it. Normally the details fade from my memory, but I remember the intricate weapon systems the humans there devised to combat the giant creatures, the fact those creatures nearly eradicated them despite this, and...what was their name again? Ogres? Fiends? Reapers? No, no, no...Titans, maybe? Maybe. Okay, maybe my memory of the place isn't as crystal clear as I thought. That name sounds right, but I'm not real sure. I also recall being part of some organization devoted to scouting out areas that were far out from the few townships that remained of humanity. The name escapes me, but I recall they had really sweet outfits. I like me a uniform that includes neckwear. I usually stand out due to the fact that I'll not part with my own, so it's always nice when I at least fit in.

"And you say they were planted here on Remnant by a jealous deity?" I ask, moderate skepticism in my voice. It'd be ignorant of me to not believe in gods anymore, given how many are present in Gensokyo. I'm friends with most of them, so it'd be rude to them to do so. But this world's story for that sounds...farfetched. Like the same kinds of stories they'd always argue about back in my old life. Desparation and the threat of annihiliation do warrant the need for something to believe in, sure, but I don't see why believing in something material is so difficult. Or at least don't bleed those things into society once you overcome the threat. Goodness, people, have some sense.

"Well, that's what the legends say, at least," she says, her ears twitching a bit. She seems to reject the idea as well. I rub my leg to gauge it for any pain. Unless I touch the actual scars, no pain is felt. I drape my arm over Kali's shoulder again, signaling to her that I wish to return to my feet. She returns her hold onto me and we rise again without incident. My leg no longer shakes, seeming to have recovered from my encounter with Ghira. "Well, whether or not that's true, I'll be sure to kill as many of them as I can. Social tensions are one thing, but uniting the people of this world won't amount to much if their threat is still too great." She glares at me for a moment, but resigns herself from commenting.

"So, where to?" she asks. "Back to my room, I suppose," I say, dejectedly. I want to explore, but for one, I know she won't have it, and two, it's probably not a good idea to go up hills anytime soon. "You don't have to," she suggests, perhaps seeing the wanderlust in my eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to try wandering around town just yet, but we can stroll around the house some more. It'd do you some good, lying in bed alone isn't going to fix everything~" I know what she meant by that, but I don't like the lilt she threw on at the end. She's right, though. The whole reason the start of this was so rough was because my legs were likely starting to atrophy.

"Alright, I'm fine with that, but where to?" I ask, curious as to what she has planned for me. "Well, we have a room where you could train your body some, if you wanted to. Ghira uses it every day~" Training? In my condition? Well, I guess I'm not that hard off anymore. And I do like to train. Gotta keep my figure up if this kind of stuff is going to keep happening to me. "I actually like the sound of that," I say, poking some enthusiasm into my speech. Her ears perk up in response. Perhaps she assumed I like to work out? I guess my body is a bit chiseled, though I'm not _THAT_ fit. Just enough so that I can fight, but I'm no bodybuilder.

We head back through the previous hallway and, instead of taking the stairs, we take a passage to the right underneath them. Walking under stairs always felt like a bad omen to me. What if they collapse and bury us as we pass through? Probably the same mentality that started the '7 years bad luck' fiasco with ladders. I don't blame the founder of that legend. He was paranoid, but paranoia can save your life.

The passage is dimly lit, a stark contrast to the previous rooms. Or perhaps it's just the texture of the walls. They aren't the usual beige that I've been accustomed to; rather, they're more archaic in design, as if they were carved out of a deposit of cobblestone. It gives off the atmosphere of a cave. Symbolic, perhaps. Something akin to a ' _man cave_ '? She did just mention that Ghira uses this supposed ' _workout room_ ' every day, so it would fit the build. Still, kinda over-the-top, I'd say. But then, considering who he is...

At the end of the passage is a room that seems too big for the house, like it's an extension of it rather than part of the house itself. Perhaps that's why the passage to it seems like it was carved out. Maybe it was. I didn't even notice the passage at first, courtesy of the dim lighting. I'd thought it just part of the wall.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WNyUtBSUvo) (Minus the SFX, of course.) **** ~~~~

The room itself doesn't really look like much. An assortment of metal devices, presumably meant to test you on the various facets of a routine workout: a treadmill, a rack of large dumbbells and weights, arm, leg, and chess presses, a barbell seat with huge weights beside it, and other ligament-straining systems. Unlike the other rooms of the building, no pictures or photos adorn the wall. Seems this room is literally just for toning one's body and nothing else. If Kali uses it as well, the results don't really show on her appearance. Despite her catching me earlier, and with relative ease, her muscle mass isn't terribly impressive. Maybe Faunus are just naturally stronger than humans. Wouldn't be a first for me.

"I don't think Ghira will mind if you use his equipment~" she finally says, perhaps sensing the dread emanating from my person. "D...does he have set times where he drops by here?" I ask, not fully devoid of my fear of what he'd do if he caught me in here. I don't know why I'm still so afraid of the man. He clearly means me no harm. "Not really, though it's going to be dark in an hour or so, so I doubt he'll bother. He usually comes in here first thing in the morning." Wow. Someone's a bit too devoted to his temple of a body. I guess it's no surprise, though, given how massive he is.

"I-I see..." For some reason, I still feel like he'll just pop up out of nowhere. Perhaps it's simply the atmosphere of the room. It reminds me of a few dungeons I'd rather forget. All that's missing is some decorative skeletons and chains adorning the walls. I wonder how he even sees in here, it's rather dark. Does he test his vision in here, too? Seems a bit dangerous given how most of this equipment operates. Or perhaps...

"Kali, quick question. How's your eyesight?" I ask jokingly, which puzzles her. "Um, it's alright," she says, unsure of where I'm going with this. "So you can see in here just fine?" I add, struggling to actually make out some of the devices. She then sighs, perhaps seeing why I'm questioning her about her vision. "Ahh, right, I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of that." I look in her direction, which is the most I can do so since all I can really make out are her eyes and her jewelry. Her eyes are noteworthy, as they seem to have a slight glow to them, though it's not very pronounced. "Do Faunus have a heightened sense of sight or something?" I ponder, finally distancing myself from Kali, as I approach one of the combo leg-and-arm press machines. I'm surprised he fits in this thing, it's pretty standard size.

"Why, yes, in fact, we do. It was one of the things that turned the tide of war while the nations were fighting over land superiority." So it is true, he doesn't just bulk up his body in here, he sharpens his eyesight as well. Gotta hand it to the man, he has me beat. Even I'm not that much of a musclehead. The muscles in my head are quite keen, but I can hardly compare to this. "I see. Well, no worries, I just won't use any of the real dangerous equipment." Even that will be a challenge, however, since I can barely make out what the devices are. "Will you join me?" I ask, taking my place within the contraption, positioning my limbs appropriately between the handles. "I'd hate to just have you stand there and wait for me, but I also don't want you to go in case, well..." I trail off, hoping the rest should be obvious.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. Really, I don't mind, go ahead and exercise to your heart's content~" Well, you heard the lady. I flex myself to and fro, pushing into the counterweights of the device. I can immediately feel the strain on my body. It's not the pain from my injuries, just the normal pressure of an honest workout. As I press into it, however, I can hear a light creaking in the device's underbelly. Seems this thing has seen some real rough use. What does he do to this thing? Well, I guess I can imagine...

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iRX3xoD2E8) I then picture him inside this thing, violently pumping the bars back and forth, attempting to push both him and the press to its limits. The scene looks a bit silly, but I have to admire the energy. I pray that it looks as ridiculous as it does in my mind. Heheh, calm down, Ghira! You're already a mountain, you don't need to break it to prove it to anyone! Haha. Hehehe. Hahaha. _Hhhh_ AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

My laughter shifts from being exclusively internal to quite verbal, probably startling Kali in the process. I can't help it, it's just simply too much. To go from that fearsome mammoth that made me feel so insignificant, to some bizarre imagery that could easily be fit into an advertisement for steroids. Ghira, please, you're killing me! Now he's benchpressing a stack of cows! How are they staying together? Where did they _come_ from? Who cares, he's benchpressing a STACK of _COWS_! It's hysterical. One of them just blinked at me! Why am I present in this dramatization? Oh dear, this is starting to get creepy now. I didn't sign up for this. Get me out of here! [/Score#3]

I snap back to reality (A/N: Ohp, there goes gravity, also Score #2 fades back in here), where my laughter comes to a sudden halt. I can't make out her expression, but I can tell how utterly insane I look in Kali's eyes. I don't blame her, only a madman would randomly imagine a stalwart man like Ghira benchpressing livestock while working out in his training equipment. I stop my exercising, which somehow I was maintaining through the show in my mind, and sit up in the seat of the press. I take some deep breaths, attempting to calm myself down. I then relieve my forehead of the sweat pouring from it. Whether that was from the workout or my imagination running wild, or some combination of those two things, I'm not real clear.

"Oh lord," I pant, trying to calm myself down. "I'm sorry about that, I just...I got a really weird image in my head while I was..." I nearly burst out laughing again as the scene replays itself in my head. I manage to stifle it with some effort. "Hoo, boy..." Then a thought runs through my mind. One that sends a chill up my spine. "Um..." I mutter nervously. "Kali, um, do you know of anyone who can read minds? Or heard anything of that nature?" She mimics the sounds of someone deep in thought. "Not that I can think of at the top of my head, why?" I heave a deep sigh of relief. Oh, thank God, no satoris here who can discover that construct of my overly vivid imagination! Ghira will never find out.

"No, uh...no particular reason," I explain, removing myself from that horrid device. It's pure evil, causing me to create such foul imagery. I wouldn't be able to use it otherwise, but why is it so small? It really makes no physical sense. Why would it not be tailored to his size? Would that not hinder the results? I disperse this chain of thought, searching for another device to try out. Don't want to visualize...nope, no, don't do it. _Don't you dare_.

I stumble across a machine with pulleys attached to a counterweight system within the device's exoskeleton. I think they call this a ' _deadlift_ '. Should be a good follow-up test to what I was just doing. I blindly feel around the device's exterior until I find what I'm looking for: the bauble that determines the weight that you're lifting. I manage to place it in the seventh weight down from the top. I've no idea of the actual amount I'm lifting, so I really just put it wherever. I force the pulley downward, slowly at first, to try and get a read on the weight of the blocks. I pull it for no more than two seconds before pain shoots up through my arm. Too much, _too much_! I release the cable immediately, creating the tiniest of thuds as the blocks fall back to their neutral state.

"Okay, maybe a bit less," I mumble, fumbling around in the dark to relocate the bauble. I snatch it out of its resting place and reinsert it three tiles up. My eyesight must be pretty sharp to do so in this lighting. I go to lower the pulley again, this time with much more success. With ease, in fact. This feels like the kind of weight I'd normally train with if I had my own system at home. Lucky me, guessing it right so quickly. I run the pulley through a few cycles until I'm satisfied with my accomplishment. I then reach one last time for the bauble, allocating it one peg lower. Lifting in your comfort zone is good, but you should push yourself to go beyond it. That's how you grow, after all.

I pull on the cable once more, testing the force of this counterweight. It's noticeably harder to move this one than the previous configuration, but leagues easier than what I began with. I actually have to exert some effort in lifting this one, certifying it's the one for me. I give it a few good tugs, feeling my muscles contract and expand at a nice pace. I start to feel a little pain, which causes me to stop. A little pain wouldn't turn me away normally, but I don't want to risk reopening any wounds. I meander my hands through the inky darkness and replace the bauble where it was initially, which I just realized was twelve blocks down. Twelve?! _TWELVE?!_ I couldn't even budge it at _seven_!

"How are you feeling, Heiki? Want to head back?" Kali asks, piercing through the silence. I had nearly forgotten she was here, and it just dawned on me how awkward this has been. I've barely said a word, though I'll attribute that to my intense focus to try and find anything in this blackness. Seriously, that bauble was a real pain. I'm amazed I found it in the first place, let alone enough to replace it three times.

I then wander until I find the treadmill. I stand on it, but then realize that I have no clue how I'll activate it. What button does what? "Uh, Kali?" I ask, not sure if she's still in earshot. "Yes?" she asks, which does startle me a bit. I feel like this room was a lot lighter from the corridor before it. "Um, could you c'mere a moment? I, erm..." I stammer, a bit embarassed. "I kinda need your help starting this." She giggles at me, again, as I hear her approach me. She seems to be able to tell what it is I need her to do, proving that she can see in here just fine. Lucky.

"I'll assume you want to start off slow," she says, to which I simply nod in response. If she can see so well, then she should easily be able to― _BEEP_ , _BEEP_. The caustic siren of the device's noises almost cause me to fall off, but I manage to hold on for dear life. The tread begins to move slowly, less than the speed of a walk, and I scramble to match it while maintaining my balance. Why am I trying to use a treadmill in these conditions? Am I insane? Well, yes. Yes I am. That vision before certainly pro―no, no, you stop it. The moment passed, it's not funny anymore. And now is _REALLY_ not the time to lose yourself like that.

I eventually match the tread's speed, feeling my legs loosen up a bit. I haven't really walked much on my own since I got here, I've been leaning on Kali most of the time. It may just be in place, but it feels nice to actually walk on my own. Like a _big_ boy.

Just as I'm about to ask her, Kali turns up the speed a bit. _BEEP_. That thing's far too loud, but I'm a bit more adjusted to it now, it doesn't scare me this time. My pace quickens to match the rolling thunder of the floor, with little effort. This is easy. Walking is easy. I'm getting the hang of it. _BEEP BEEP BEEP_. Kali amps it up even more. I match the pace perfectly, though my legs struggle a bit to keep up. No pain to speak of, though. Guess I really am healing up nicely. _BEEP BEEP_. More? Please, no, stop. I'm barely hanging on here. "I think that's plenty," I say, my voice shaking from the motion. It really is, seriously, I'm starting to get that wet noodle feeling again.

 _BEEP_. "Kali?" She doesn't respond, but I can feel her staring at me. The slight tint of her eyes is haunting, creating icicles up my back. This isn't the time to be pushing me. I only agreed to this because I wanted to test my limbs' functionality, not push them further. _BEEP_. _BEEP_. I'm now being forced to nearly run. My legs start to feel very hot, like I've run a couple marathons back to back. "Kali, _please_ , stop this thing!" I beg, sweating profusely. _BEEP_. Kali! Are you trying to kill me? Please, if I've wronged you, I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I'm sure I didn't mean it, whatever I did! _BEEP_. _BEEP BEEP_. I'm practically sprinting now. My legs are on fire. Yet oddly, they don't hurt. I expect that will change soon, though. _BEEP_. _BEEP_.

Running, running, and running some more. The blaze that consumed my legs has now spread to the rest of my body. This feels like a normal exercise gone horribly wrong. And yet the perpetrator is still silent, unrelenting in her series of button presses. Yet I manage to stay on the treadmill the entire time. This goes on for about another minute, when I hear one final ping. _BEEP_. Even though the audio was the same, it felt like she'd pressed a different button.

I barely feel it, but the tread below finally begins to slow. Sprinting, to running. Then, jogging. Finally, walking to a screeching halt. I collapse, panting heavily. Perhaps the most I've ever done so in my life. I can feel my entire body crying out for release. Remove me from this torture device! Every pore on my body is drenched, feeling not too dissimilar to when it was blood, not sweat, that was leaking from me. Yet, still, no pain. Just exhaustion. Sheer, utter, absolute exhaustion. My chest feels like a bongo being harped on by an ape. My lungs, desparately trying to grant me the air I lack so thoroughly.

"Kali..." I gasp, regretting wholeheartedly ever stepping foot on this thing. "Kali, _what_... _what was_...what was _that_ about?" I finally manage to croak out, still panting like a dog. Within an instant of me finishing my question, I feel her lift me up from my encroached state, nearly off the ground. She then meticulously carries me back out of Ghira's man cave, to the center staircase of the hall attached to it, and seats me on the second step. She's one strong woman. I played no part in that at all. I was the weight in that scenario.

"How do your legs feel?" is the first thing out of her lips. How do you think, you sadist? How would your legs feel if they had endured that? Alas, I'm panting far too furiously to respond. My lungs can barely fill my body with air fast enough. Am I really this out of shape, though? I doubt that would have had this kind of impact on me normally. I'd for sure be winded, but I feel like I'm slowly dying, as if there's some kind of neurotoxin polluting the building. My whole body is numb. I thought I had gotten past that. Yet, still, oddly enough, none of this is pain. No reopened wounds, no blood, nothing.

Then Kali chuckles. "You're starting to see, aren't you?" she says with a sly grin. " _See_... _wh_... _at_...?" I regret immediately trying to speak. My chest feels like it's going to explode. Farewell, cruel world. "This whole time, I've been attempting to dissuade you from pushing yourself. But I've known since the moment you started to walk with me that you were just fine. I was just waiting for an opportunity where I could force you to try, and was also testing your character~" Such a mischievous little minx, aren't you? So it _WAS_ all some kind of scheme. That's why you wanted to go to his rec room first. How did you foresee I would go to the treadmill, though? And I thought I was a pretty good strategist...

My panting finally starts to slow. My lungs have finally caught up with me, allowing me to begin to reset. The simian musicians in my chest quiet their entourage, and not for an encore, I hope. I start to cough a bit as my breathing slowly starts to flatline at its normal interval. "While I..." I start, throwing in a few more coughs. "While I appreciate the sentiment, you could've just said so." I wipe the last of the sweat from my brow. The cool air drifting in from the front certainly played no small part in getting my system rebooted.

"Yes, I could have, but whose to say you would've been sprinting at the level you were just now?" She giggles, seemingly proud of her little plot. I want to hate her for subjecting me to that, but her point has been made quite clear. And all doubts that I could leave here tomorrow are thrown to the wolves. I don't know how, but in around a month or so, my grave injuries have all but faded away. Maybe that IV thing was doing more than I thought? I mean, my Aura can certainly be used to heal me, but I doubt even _it_ could perform such a feat. Plus, I wasn't doing that anyway. While the energy flows inside of me, using too much of it can strain my entire body, and if my condition is critical, it can actually kill me. Real inconvenient, though it's meant to be used to prevent me from being put in this position in the first place.

"Please don't misunderstand, though," Kali says abruptly. "This wasn't me trying to say, ' _Hurry up and get out of here_ , _you're fine!_ ' I really don't want you to leave us so soon, but I doubt there's much I could say that could keep you here. You know enough, I think, to carry yourself in Remnant just fine, and even if that's not true, you'll pick it up along the way." She leans in to me rather closely, grasping at my shoulders. Her eyes are focused, staring me clean in mine. "And also...I meant what I said, when I called you ' _special_ '. I really do believe that you'll bring great change to our world. You may even be the hero we need."

My face turns red, as I had not expected any of this. This isn't the first time I'll have played the hero, nor the last I'm sure, but to be presented my role in this manner...I already feel faint, and this really isn't helping. But then, I also should have been able to see this coming. Subconsciously, I knew I was fine. Sure, I was in poor shape when I came here, that much is undeniable. But I know my body's limitations, they've been tested rigorously enough at this point. Yet for some reason, I deluded myself into thinking that I was half the man that I know I am. I'm not boasting, that's not my style, it's just fact. But then, I guess no one but me would know that. Especially _here_.

"W-well, I dunno if I can live up to that kind of expectation, but..." I trail off, returning her unwavering gaze. I feel like I'm in some kind of romance novel, about to reach the final act. "I know this," I continue, feeling my chest swell with pride. "If you believe in me, then I'm sure that I will." And that's all it ever takes, really. I'm not one to follow under others, I have a bit of a complex towards authority. I'm not one to fight for causes I don't believe in, I have a bit of a complex towards being told what to do. But if anything can get me to fight, it's hope. Even if I have to be the flagstaffer, as long as there's hope, I won't give up. That's the vow I took when I decided to take up this life. The moment I break it is the moment I forfeit any right I have to continue it.

Kali simply smiles after seeing the resolve written all over my face. She then pulls me for a loop: she pulls me in and gives me a tight embrace. "Gah―" I shriek as her warmth envelops me. My eyes feel like they're about to pop out of their sockets, from both the pressure and my own bewilderment. I try not to comment on or acknowledge her bust melting into my chest, nor of the unintentional, subsequent, minor tightening of my trousers, though it is difficult. "K-Kali..." I whisper, wrapping a single arm around her. I'm not sure why she feels so strongly about me, but I choose not to question it. Whatever she sees in me, it just strengthens my determination to live up to her expectations.

I expected Ghira to pop up at any moment to give me another scare, but we then break apart from our embrace, alleviating my fear. Even if he were to come out right now, he wouldn't see us connected. "W-well," I stammer, still ripe with embarassment. "I-I uh... _Thank you_ ," is the only thing I can think to say. She giggles again, as expected, and showers me with a tender look. I look away, unable to tolerate any more of her motherly wiles. "Well, I'll, _uh_...I think I need to go lie down...a-after all _that_." I pull myself up using the rungs of the banister. Kali steps back to give me room, still smiling as sweetly as ever.

She wishes me well, and follows me up until the center parting of the stairs, and heads in the opposite direction of myself. I bid her farewell as we separate, retracing my steps back towards my room. As I pass by the intersection leading back to my domicile, my thoughts linger on what just happened. That was a rather wide influx of emotions throughout that experience. It was all so sudden, and without real direction or purpose. My experiences up until this point have had better pacing than that, but I guess I can't complain. I mean, I got to hold her, as brief as it was, and as lax as it was on my end. That's always nice, I suppose.

I turn the corner back to my room to find it empty. I guess Aoi had little reason to be in here while I was away. I walk over to my comfortable bed and take my place at its center. The bed seems to have been made, at least, so either she returned at some point or did so right after we departed. It's nice and cozy. My body's still warm from Kali's embrace, and now this. Today was a good day.

I don't even worry about whether or not the IV is on, I feel far too tired to care. I simply lay on my side, my most comfortable position, remove my glasses, place them on the headboard, and fall soundly asleep. I don't dream, but then, that whole day felt like one, so it doesn't matter.

Good night, world.


	6. Hidden Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening to the world once more, the man's slumber was anything but peaceful. Haunting imagery and implications aplenty, he's then brought to a similar tone in the waking world. Disturbing revelations of violence and macabre mystery serve only to strengthen his resolve, much to the confusing discomfort of his guardians. He mulls over what he learns over the course of one final period of slumber, adamant, now, that it will be his last night in this building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any who've been following, this isn't actually a new upload, I'd just somehow messed up the numbering of things in my folder, so technically the previous chapter is the new entry for today.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-kqGESk64w)

I know I said that I don't dream when I pass out after all the excitement, but that wasn't completely true. I can't say that what I experience was a dream, but rather, a vision. An omen, if you will. I see the figure of a woman, at first a slightly odd silhouette, but eventually some color forms in the shape. The first thing to jump out at me is her abnormal eyes. The bodies themselves are pure black, opposite what a normal person would have, as well as foreboding, red lenses. Similar to some demons' eyes, in fact. Next, her starch white face, with a black, jewel-like broach encrusted in her forehead. Following this is the veiny strands that climb up from behind her cheeks and up to her eyes, painted a deep crimson.

The rest of her is cloaked in black, making her resemble Kali's description of the creatures known as Grimm. Her hair matches her skin, and the style is _atrocious_ if I may be a fashion expert for a moment. She resembles some sort of macabre peacock, which I presume is meant to be intimidating, but I just find it utterly ridiculous. Cover that up with a hood, and maybe you'll look sinister, sweetie. But who is this person? I don't believe I've ever seen her before. Is this a premonition of things to come? They do happen occasionally, but they're usually skewed in some way, either obscuring part of the truth or being too misleading to be credible.

I also notice, after criticizing the mysterious figure, that there are rose petals scattered about, some resting peacefully around the woman, others floating about as if disturbed by a breeze that I don't feel. All this symbolism, and I have no context to even begin to decipher it. And as quickly as I come to that realization, everything fades to black. No visuals, no sound, no anything. Wait, no, there is something. The faint flicker of a flame, like a campfire that's caught in the rain but is fighting to stay lit. Its light is so dim, yet it remains in the darkness, ever defiant of whatever force is attempting to extinguish it. Burn strong, valiant little spark.

Then the fire fades away, not because it is extinguished, but rather, the darkness simply overcomes it, removing it from this existence. Wherever this is all taking place. I'd presume somewhere in my psyche, but who can say? Then I hear another ominous tone: the call of a raven, or a crow, or some sort of bird of prey. The call is low at first, then intensifies, soon overcoming my senses as the sound is mirrored and multiplied. It's staggering how this tumultuous noise doesn't pull me from my slumber. It resembles a rather grim scene, of being circled overhead by a flock of vultures as your life slowly drains, soon to become a meal for the starving corpse munchers.

Then a light shines, nearly as bright as a star, and the screech of the wild beasts becomes faint, as if it was never present to begin with. The light is blinding, but I find myself unable to turn away. As I stare into its glow, an image slowly burns itself into my vision. No image appears in the light itself, per se, it's more like it embeds itself into my retinas. But the image itself is quite horrifying. It's a large structure, resembling some sort of cathedral or academy, and it is cloaked in a sea of flames. What could cause such a roaring inferno?

Hidden amongst the embers are spheres of light, which I can only assume to be souls. They resemble them, at the very least. I know about what souls look like, after all. They're not quite orbitals, as being presented here, but rather, they resemble the person they belong to, only misshapen and a bit formless. The outline is a tad blob-like, but the general figure of its owner can be identified, and several other details can coat the soul's body. These can range from gaps in the soul's form, to stitched on scar-like abrasions that are brighter than the soul itself. The meanings behind these varied instances are quite numerous, often distancing said meanings from person to person. For some, the details can represent some sort of loss or unfulfilled desires. For others, they can reflect upon past grievances or events that simply have cleared a crater of emptiness within their hearts. And for an unfortunate few, a scarred soul can simply refer to one's own end drawing near. The references of these cryptic metaphors are as divided as the actual designs of them.

Due to the utter lack of lighting, I don't notice it at first, but there are also shapeless, black figures present within the flames. Were these phantoms the culprits behind this devastation? It's possible, but I still can't really piece any of this together. Nothing seems to relate, as far as I can tell. Does the flash of light represent an unavoidable circumstance that leads to this structure to an untimely demise? Does the cantankerous shrill of the warblers represent some unforeseeable, cataclysmic event that has yet come to pass? And what of that woman? How does this all add up?

I'm given but a moment to dwell on these theories as everything fades to nothing, once more. Then I begin to hear the familiar sounds of my resting place. The low hum of my IV that's only audible if there's low noise in the building, the distant sounds of the bazaar. Then I hear a rather spirited conversation from a distant room, though it is hard to tell, from here, what it is about. It also finally dawns on me how dark my room is. I look out the windows adorning the top of the wall to my right (which I forgot to describe the first time I was building the room, lol) to confirm the time of day. Seems it's not just the light being switched off, the night sky shines quite vividly through its panes.

Feeling relatively well rested, I retrieve my glasses from the headboard and replace them in their spot on my face. I then attempt to get up on the left side, feeling the desire to wander around, if only to eavesdrop on the debacle, but I feel a force pull me back into the bed. I look around until my scan reaches the IV. "Hmm..." I mutter, eyeing the trail of energy tethering me to it. Perhaps it's designed to refuse patients the ability to roam without the good doctor's say so. I flip myself around to the right side and rise there, this time not being rudely reseated. I approach the device, scanning its monitors to gain some knowledge as to what does what.

Despite the fact that everyone I've seen has clearly spoken English thus far, some of the symbols emboldened on these screens are anything but. They resemble hiragana, but more stylized, _acryllic_ even. Not wanting to risk mistyping something due to a slight phonetic difference in the characters, I instead look for symbols that I can identify. Nothing on the screens jump out at me, but I just barely notice what resembles a power button behind them, near the top of the device itself. It's the symbol of a ring, severed at the top by a small, vertical line. Seems even in this world our technology does still bear some resemblance to those of my old life. Perhaps ' _Remnant_ ' as a name has more depth to it than I inititally thought. Perhaps this was Earth at some point but at some point lost its identity, and so the name is just a placeholder until a more suitable one arises, or the ability to call this ' _Earth_ ' again resurfaces.

This is all hypothetical, of course, but it wouldn't be a foreign concept to me. After all, I can cross various dimensions and timelines whenever I get siphoned out of Gensokyo, as has been the case a few times.

I reach under the monitors to press the button I discovered, and as I sort of expected, the monitors fade out. When Aoi did this, she did not look at all like she pressed anything behind the monitors to switch the device off. Is her sleight of hand just that adept? Either way, the energy tether dissipates as well, freeing me from its clutches. I'm now free to wander about as I please. I head for the door on the left side of the room, but as I reach the foot of my bed, my left leg, once again, crumples, forcing me to use the bed as a crutch for a moment. Seems my body still has some readjustments to make, so I guess I'm not as free to wander as I thought. I need to be careful, especially since it's darker now.

After making sure my leg is stable again, I reattempt to exit through the left door, this time without incident. As I enter the doorway, however, I look towards the right one. I've never been in that direction, and thus have no idea what's over there. I resolve to investigate that some other time, given that the voices I hear do not originate from there. I make my way down the hallway of portraitures, discovering that the wooden door perpendicular to them is closed, the light turned off. Perhaps it's later than I thought if no business is being handled. I reach the window that blinded me last time, peering out of it now that it's not so presently.

Kali was right, the view from the entrance is far better than this; however, I'm actually able to see more of the bazaar from here. As one would expect, there are various vendor stands placed throughout its rather spacious area, with towers watching over them. Perhaps they're used as guard towers, with the purpose of safeguarding the place from any wrongdoings? I leave the window, pondering what they would do in case such a thing occurred. They didn't seem to have any means up there to stop any transgressors, but perhaps their means of doing so lay within the confines of the tower rather than displayed from the balconies.

In addition to the main area that I can see on the right, what I had seen from the entrance, there seems to be a branching path that rotates around this building, separated by a sea of greenery. There's no vending carts or stands along the path, so its only notable purpose is for commuting. To where, though? The angle from this window, and the obstacle that is the side of the building itself, leaves much to the imagination. I note, also, that even now, I don't know the name of this building, if it has one. Surely it has one. The chieftain of Menagerie and his wife dwell here.

I reach the stairwell, the one where I exchanged contact with Kali earlier today. I feel my body become warm as I reimagine the scene, nearly as warm as when she had me in her arms. I'm still a bit curious as to why she decided to do that, but I decide not to worry about it, presuming it to not mean much besides encouragement. As I descend the first batch of stairs, the sound of the debate becomes louder, signifying that I'm zoning in on the source. As I reach the first platform, I notice a light penetrating the otherwise shadow-ridden room. Directly across from the staircase leading down to the ground floor is a doorway I hadn't noticed before.

I'd thought that part of the wall just an open canvas, nothing certainly seemed indented or showed any signs that there was a passage behind it. Perhaps the door was designed to merely look like a mural? As I inch towards the room, the conversation grows even louder. It sounds like Kali and Ghira are discussing some sort of major event that occured in another kingdom. I decide to try and be sneaky, or at least as best as I can be in my recovering condition, and tiptoe to the edge of the doorway. I peer inside to see both Kali and Ghira seated upon mats surrounding a small table.

The room itself is not too dissimilar to my own, save for a few glaring inconsistencies. First and foremost, the room is a bit smaller. There's a small table in front of where the two are seated, as previously noted, with a small, white, rectangular device resting atop its surface with some cups of tea. The device resembles the phones that were on the rise in my old life while it was still mine. So this world is as modern as I thought, even having similar forms of communication. The floor is a cream-coloured marble and in the shape of a circle, with a white ring surrounding it that has green pillars within its area. There are mats on all four sides of the table for seating. The walls are a bit darker than the floor itself, perhaps taking this hue from the lack of light reaching into the room from the rather large, circular skylight.

There's two doors in the room as well, a singular door opposite where I am, a clock hanging above it. The clock reads '12:07'. So it seems I did sleep for a while. Kali did say before I'd retired that it was due to get dark in about an hour or so, but it was still quite light out when I'd done so. There's also a pair of twin doors to the left.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeCowEYIiLE)

Given the angle that they have on me, and the fact that my movement is a bit shaky and unbalanced as I am, I'm surprised they haven't yet noticed me. "Is that what the Albains dropped by earlier to tell you?" I hear Kali ask, a relatively horrified aura present in both her voice and her expression. Her eyes are wide with worry, a deep frown creasing her face. Ghira sighs in response, looking to the floor. "They couldn't give any details regarding the incident. What they wanted, though, was what I'd planned to do about this should such a crisis spread to our home." Crisis? What's going on? I want to pop in and ask, but I fear this may not be a discussion meant for my ears. Not yet, anyway.

"Could it really?" Kali's voice is lower, discontent and disbelieving such a possibility could be realized. "Vale was already showing signs of something like this happening. You remember, don't you? How the Atlesian fleet arrived not too long ago?" Kali nods in response. Vale? Is that a nation I haven't heard of yet? I know of Atlas, that's where Aoi said her parents were from. Or, what's now referred to as Atlas, anyway.

"They'd all but declared Vale a state of emergency. And this may not stop at just Vale. It may yet overtake all of the kingdoms if no one does anything." Ghira's tone is decisive, spoken like a master orater. You can stop trying to convince me that you were the head of an organization. I believe you. "Vale...?" I catch myself whispering. I slight myself away from the door, in case they hear it and check around for interlopers. The conversation doesn't slow in the slightest, allowing me to resume my eavesdropping in peace.

"What will we do, though? It's not like we have a strong military force we could send to help take back the city, much less Beacon." The name that escapes Kali's lips hooks me. Beacon? What is Beacon? It certainly doesn't sound as grand as the nations' titles. Is it perhaps a region of Vale? Or a place within the region? I really should just go for it. Just go in there and join the conversation. You're going to be leaving this place eventually anyways. Now seems like a good time to garner information.

But my body doesn't move. For some reason, I hesitate to sate my thirst for knowledge. I haven't the slightest clue as to what's causing my apprehension, but I just feel strongly that I shouldn't intervene. "I'm afraid the only option we really have is to send envoys out and contribute to relief efforts. I'm sure there will be charities and the like in lieu of what happened." Ghira's face seems cold and lifeless, a stark contrast to how he was not too long ago. Was he perhaps just putting on a façade? I'll assume the Albains that Kali mentioned were those creepy brothers I saw him speaking to earlier.

I've heard enough. Whatever this feeling is, to _hell with it_! I stumble out into the door frame, revealing myself to the couple. Ghira is the first to notice me, unquestionably so since he has the better angle given how they're seated. Kali follows, promptly closing her eyes when she sees me. My assumption that this was not information I was meant to hear yet seems accurate. They probably don't know how much I heard, but probably presume I know enough and have questions for them.

"Mr. Heiki," Ghira starts, faux complacence now adorning his face. "It's not a friendly gesture to eavesdrop, you know." I look away, grabbing hold of my left arm. "I'm sorry," I say, genuinely meaning as such. "It just...didn't seem like something I should interrupt, but I couldn't help but listen in." I tap my foot out of habit. When I'm nervous, my body tends to move on its own. "It's alright, dear," Kali assures me, motioning for me to join them. "Come, sit with us. You should be part of this discussion anyway."

I look back up at them, then with some apprehension, I decide to take Kali's invitation and seat myself across from Ghira, Kali being to my right. The mats themselves are actually quite comfortable, making me wish they were used more at home. This whole setup reminds me of there, as this is a very Eastern seating arrangement.

"So...I don't believe I heard everything, but...you were speaking about some kind of ' _incident_ '? Care to explain what happened?" They both look down for a moment, grief veiling their faces. "The Kingdom of Vale seems to have fallen under enemy attack," Ghira says, still looking to the floor. Well that's grim. And vague. "Enemy attack? What enemy? The Grimm?" Kali shakes her head. "I'm afraid we don't really know who the culprit or culprits are. All that's certain is the goal they had in mind, and that was to focus their attack on Beacon Academy and our communications."

There's that name again. ' _Beacon_ '. The namedrop prompts the obvious question. "Beacon Academy?" I parrot, my thoughts shifting back to my earlier visions. Was that burning building the academy? Were those shadowy figures the Grimm, or some other malevolent force? And were those souls...

"It's a facility that exceptional children attend to train to become Huntsmen," Ghira explains, finally looking up from the tragedy playing out in his mind. It's playing in mine, too, Ghira, rest assured. Also, Huntsman? Is that the name of the military force in this world? "And the Huntsmen," he continues, perhaps seeing my intrigue in the title. "The Huntsman trade was a result of the Great War 80 years ago. It's a special task force dedicated to fighting against the Grimm." He strokes his bushy beard and exhales a deep sigh. "Beacon Academy," he adds. "Is the summit of one's path to becoming one. There, you learn the finer points of combatting the Grimm, with emphasis on the skills and teamwork that is required for survival in this harsh world."

Then he droops his head once more, Kali mimicking him, apparently foreseeing what he's going to say next. "It's also the place our daughter was attending when the attack transpired." I feel my whole body turn pale as I join them in their observation of the carpentry. Oh no. Don't tell me...

I glance up at Kali, who remains silent, but I can see that she's desparately fighting back the urge to break down into tears. I don't blame her. She mentioned the assailants went after the communications as well, so ultimately, the fates of everyone there is anyone's guess. But then, that's strange. Is there no news stations that were covering such an event? Is there even technology in this world that could be utilized by a news crew to get the word out? Surely news isn't delivered solely by word of mouth. Remnant doesn't seem that archaic.

"I see," is the only thing I can find to say. It's clear that their concern is for everyone involved, but that their focus is on their daughter. As it should be, I'd be concerned otherwise. "Wh...what's her name, if you don't mind my asking? I saw her in a photo outside your office, I be―" " _If anything happened to my sweet angel_ , _I swear_ , _I'll_ ―!" Ghira suddenly bursts out, jumping to a standing position, his fists clenched and shivering with rage. His eyes are wild, like that of a blooddrunk pugilist, filled with seething anger. Kali clasps his left hand in both of hers, attempting to quell his vehemence, with moderate success. " _Dear_ ," she says quietly, which finishes the job.

"I'm sorry, Heiki, but now may not be the best time for such questions. Maybe tomorrow." Yeah, that may have been poor judgement on my part. I was hoping to stir up any good memories they had of her, to maybe alleviate the weight of the tragedy, but it seems words alone will not suffice. There's likely to be no closure for these loving parents until their daughter is safely returned to them. I quietly resolve to find her for them once I depart, though my goal of returning home remains unchanged.

"I'm sorry," I repeat, finding nothing I can really say that could help them cope with the idea that perhaps their daughter is gone. I can't make any promises, especially not to Ghira who barely knows me. He would have no reason to believe that I'd try to find her. I'm not even sure he really trusts me to breathe around him, let alone enough to leave such a task to me. I look down and away, lower my left arm onto my hip, and rest the other over my mouth in a fist, mulling over what I've learned.

Someone or something led an assault on Beacon Academy, which is likely a symbol of hope for the people in this world due to the fact that it produces its main form of defense against the Grimm. Whether it was a calculated effort of some renegades or merely a random act of cruelty by the vile creatures themselves is unclear. Whether or not they succeeded seems to be unclear either, given that they seem to have simultaneously brought down worldly communication, or at least any means of doing so with the Kingdom of Vale. The fate of every student and teacher who attends the place, as well as every citizen of the kingdom, is shrouded in mystery.

After accumulating everything into one, concise thought, I rise with a sharp look in my eye. "Nurse Aoi has assured me that, given my apparently speedy recovery, I can set out for wherever I wish tomorrow, should I desire to do so. If it would grant either of you any peace of mind, I will set a course for Va―" "Absolutely not," Kali interjects. She also rises, resulting in all of us standing now. "From what it sounds like, the Kingdom is _crawling_ with Grimm. I don't know how strong you _think_ you are, but you _won't_ survive in your condition. Your recovery may have been swift, but there's no doubt in my mind that you're still not 100%. And whose to say _you'll be brought back to us again_? Even you're not sure how you got here, and if you go out there as you _are_ _―_ " She croaks out at the end, clasping her hands over her mouth, shuddering at the apparent thought of losing me as well.

Ghira wraps an arm around his wife, comforting her. She buries herself in his chest while he just stares at me. "I admire your courage and determination," he starts, with genuine praise in his voice. "But Kali has a point. You've only just begun to walk around on your own. Grimm are not a force to be trifled with, either. They nearly wiped humanity and our kinsfolk off the face of Remnant all those years ago for a reason. Assuming they were involved, they seized control of that Huntsmen academy for a reason. They are vicious, they are vile, and they are relentless. They know little else besides death and destruction. I'm not sure what you've faced, young man, but I doubt it compares to their bloodthirst or their tenacity."

Try me, old man. I've faced an entire world of soulless undead, also inhabited by beings of nearly divine power, and survived. I've faced creatures the size of mountains who had, when I arrived, nearly exterminated humanity, and I survived. I've faced the literal denizens of Hell itself, and survived. These scars on my body, this burn on my arm, they aren't just for show. They all have a source, and their source is from some life-or-death encounter that I managed to best through skill and willpower.

But he would not know any of this, nor would he probably believe me if I told him. I have no means of arguing with the man even though he is beyond wrong about me. And even if Kali believed me, I feel it'd be her instinct to obstruct me anyway, because that's just how she is. If I'm going to do this, I'll have to do it without consent. I have to, it's the only way. After all, staying here will bring me no closer to my own goal.

I resign myself from pursuing the idea with them any longer, simply letting out a defeated sigh. "Very well. I can see convincing you otherwise will take time, at the very least." I turn to leave, but as I reach the door, I hear Kali call to me. "Heiki!" I turn back to see tears in her eyes. She's staring straight into me, as if she expects to never see me again. "Please...promise me you won't do anything rash." I half-expected her to say something along those lines. She probably thinks I intend to sneak out after they've retired for the night, which may not be long from now, looking at the blatant fatigue in both their faces.

"I promise, no rushed decisions on my part. That's not how I operate, you have my word," I explain, trying to keep my tone gentle. "I wouldn't leave here without you approving the idea. After all, I owe both of you my life. It'd be rude, and unbecoming of me, to waste your hospitality." She smiles at me, hopefully seeing the honesty in my words. I really do owe them everything. I'd probably be dead if not for the good graces of whatever force brought me to them. I still wish to find out just how that transpired, but that will come with time. I wish them a good night, and head out of the room and back up the stairs towards my room.

It's probably a bit too late to go exploring, but I know something I can do. I pass through the L shaped hallway, return into my resting chambers, and make for the door that's still a mystery to me. From where I sat, all that was visible was a wall, but I can see upon entering the room that that's just due to the angle I had. The wall immediately turns left, leading to a long corridor that seems as wide as the room I was just in, where I met with the Belladonnas. Perhaps this was on the other side of that singular door with the clock hanging above it? It's possible, as there is a door to the west, but once I reach it, the theory is basically deconfirmed. It seems to be a side entrance to Ghira's study.

To the east lies a long balcony, which reveals a large pavilion set behind the house. Seems the paths that surround the building both lead back there, though no path goes directly from the house towards it. Curious design, though I wonder what that area is used for? Social gatherings, perhaps? It's far too dark out to see anything outside of the general outline of the structure itself, so it shall remain a mystery until I can go out and inspect it at a later time.

Aside from the door leading into Ghira's study, pictures of what I can only assume to be the Huntsmen Ghira was speaking about sit along the western wall. They seem to be celebratory shots, focusing on the men and women of various battlegrounds, wielding their intricately styled weapons with pride. They certainly seem diverse, even down to their choices of weaponry. Staves, swords, spears, axes, even scythes. Some strike me as odd, though. Some of them wield firearms, creating dissonance with the ones wielding melee arms. Perhaps their weapons transform, or have alternative configurations I'm not aware of? Or perhaps it is just a matter of preference, some choosing a ranged option while others preferring to get up close.

The corridor then splits, to the left another hallway, and to the right, a small curve past the end of the balcony that loops forward into a downward staircase; however, the staircase is barred by a fence-like gate, fastened by a padlock of sorts. Seems whatever's down there is meant to be a secret, one that I'll not attempt to pursue at the present time. The hallway is a bit too dark, seemingly only to take in light from outside, so adventuring into what it holds may prove a bit too dangerous at the moment. So, seeing no purpose to linger, I return to my room.

I approach the IV and repress the power button, breathing life back into the device as the monitors flicker back on as they were when I had last seen them. I look for any sign of that option Aoi used before that helped me to sleep with little success. I doubt, even though that conversation usurped some energy from me, that I'd be able to sleep of my own volition. I slept for a fair amount already, and I'm not one to be able to sleep on command. Not usually, though yesterday was a rare instance. Technically yesterday, anyway. It's past 12:00, and thus it's a new day. Strange, I now find, that there's no clock in this room. I wonder what the idea was that went into influencing that design choice.

I then try to decipher some of the foreign text on screen, hoping that I can at least surmise what I might be looking for given my understanding of the language the characters resemble. I've learned a few things in Gensokyo, and becoming fluent in the many forms of Japanese and Chinese was not just an interest of mine, it was also quite necessary to remain there. They're the main languages, after all.

While I again cannot account for any possible phonetic differences between this world's language and what I know from my world, some phrases do seem to make sense. I had noted some phrases before, when I had first seen it, but they were not entirely correct. I simply read them as I saw them, which was not as a unique language, but as the ones I understood. Provided what I'm seeing can be interpreted the way I imagine, the phrases I can identify are as the following.

On the leftmost monitor appears to be just logistical information, such as the names of attendees present for my recovery, namely Aoi and Akara Yamanaka, as well as a synopsis of my status. It presently says something along the lines of, ' _Patient is on a keen road to recovery, but requires further observation before being permitted release_.' Also, it seems my portfolio was never really updated on here very recently, since my name, according to this monitor, is just ' _Patient_ '. I tap on that specific section, seeing a transparent box appear around it, indicating that I've highlighted it. So, it does work as I thought.

A legend also appears, detailing what motions perform what action. Following its instruction, I swiftly swipe my hand across what's been entered in the field, and it vanishes entirely, erasing the falsehood that my name is ' _Patient_ '. I then write in the characters for ' _Heiki_ ' onto it, which after a slight processing phase, it accepts and places it onto the field. Now the monitor correctly displays my name in its appropriate field.

Moving on from there, there are three other monitors present: two stacked in the center, and one on the right. The middle two seem to be where all of the action really takes place, as I read what I perceive to be command functions such as ' _Increase Stimulant_ ' and ' _Decrease Stimulant_ ', with similar phrases that replace the second word with things like ' _Supressant_ ' and ' _Antibiotic_ '. Then I read one on the bottom monitor that reads ' _Administer TQ-I4J_ '. _TQ_...tranquilizer? Perhaps that's the sleep aid she pumped into me before. Unfortunately, there is no manual around to explain what the name means in full.

After looking around for anything else, I see no other more plausible option, so I decide to press the interface where that option lay, hoping for the best. At first, nothing happens, but then I slowly start to feel my eyes close against my will. Guess I surmised correctly. I quickly hop back into bed before I inadvertently fall asleep whilst standing, as my vision and perceptions fade into darkness.

A forced slumber, but one that feels oddly natural, despite what caused it.


	7. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening from yet another slumber, the man finally takes his first steps into the real world, though not before he is stopped for some brief lessons. One he is forced to give, and one he is forced to listen to, many things are exchanged and learned. He then finds that a banquet has been thrown in his honour, courtesy of the lovely hostess, which turns out quite pleasant. So pleasant, in fact, that he makes a daunting request.

This slumber follows the half-truth from the previous one, in that no dream occurs that I can recount. I simply wake up to the all-too-familiar room of my recovery, seemingly glowing in the morning dew. The room is nearly the same as always, save for one thing. Besides me is the cart that Kali had placed my assortment of snacks on before. This time, however, no food is on top, but rather, clothes that have been neatly folded in the center of it. I look around the room to find nobody, and then I try something I haven't since before I came here. I try to focus my senses, to see if anyone is around or not.

I immediately feel a strain in my torso, prompting me to stop my attempts at locating anyone in the building. Guess my wellness is only muscle-deep. I'm unsure if these clothes are meant for me, or were left here by accident and meant for somewhere else. They seem clean enough, however, on closer inspection, so I doubt they need to be washed. Then, I notice something I somehow had missed at first glance. Sitting upright, balanced on the hilt, is Kamui, my faithful blade, poised up against the side of the cart.

Perhaps the garments on the cart really are a change of clothes for me, meant to be my wardrobe for when I set out. I look at my own attire, realizing just how worn it really is. My pants are ripped and torn beyond repair, my shoes stained with dried blood. Though efforts seem to have been made to clean them, a week spent with nonstop conflict is not so easily removed. Realizing how unsightly I really am, I slide over and attempt to claim the clothing, only to be tugged back into bed. I had forgotten that gimmick from the day prior, the overprotection of my mechanical guardian.

I then slide to the opposite side once more and approach the IV, intent on removing my bind; however, I notice a new monitor has taken its place in front of the others. It contains only text, perhaps meant to be some kind of note. It's written in the same acrylic language as the rest of them, making me unsure if it means entirely what I can glean from it.

To the best of my interpretation, it reads as follows: ' _Seems you figured out some aspects of this machine, Mr. Heiki, and attempted to operate it yourself. What you seem unaware of, though, is what you actually did to yourself. I can see where you went wrong, however. I'll assume you thought 'TQ' meant tranquilizer or something, yes?_ ' It would seem to me that this note was left by Ms. Yamanaka, who seems displeased that I attempted to operate her equipment without her permission.

It continues, explaining the error of my folly of not fully grasping, it seems, this world's native tongue. ' _The TQ in this instance actually stands for Tourniquet, which is just a nickname for the medicine we've been pumping into your body to keep you stable and alive. While it does have the side effect of making you drowsy, this is not the function I used to put you to sleep a few days ago, assuming that's what you were looking for._ ' Well, would've been nice for a legend to pop up on the screen as well to elaborate on what means what, but then I guess this thing isn't meant for use by patients themselves.

One more line to read. ' _You should be free to leave by the time you read this; however, if for some reason you decide to remain, and you require the sleep aid to rest your body, look for the prompt on the rightmost screen that says 'Scrub NV-REMQ4'. This is a nullifying agent that paralyzes your nervous system and mimics what your body does naturally to cause you to sleep. It was initially created to help insomniacs, but you can probably see the other areas it can be useful for. You seem articulate and competent enough to be trusted to use this device yourself, but do understand that you are a special case and I am indeed a bit miffed that you attempted to use it without consulting me first._ '

Well, sorry Aoi, but I also can't really identify a ' _Call Nurse_ ' button on this thing, either. I'm sure there is one, but I'm not familiar enough with your language to trust what I read, though most of your note there sounds like you. I notice a box with an 'X' stricken through it in the top right corner, something akin to software I used to know, so I tap on it. The monitor disappears, as expected, and I move to disable the device again, pressing the power button at its head. It powers down, freeing me from my transluscent vice.

I circle around my bed towards the cart once more, this time without a tether to pull me away. I now have a better view of the clothing atop it, given that I'm hovering over it. The first article of clothing I decide to lift up is a moss green overcoat, which I drape around my body like a cloak, placing my arms into their respective holes. I could fasten and close it, but I choose to wear it with the center parting open. I do like, to some degree, showing off the body I've honed for years. Everything, from my rather muscular physique, to the many scars that coat my flesh. While I'll guess it to be the intent of the coat itself, I don't like to hide my imperfections. To do so feels like I'm just ignoring them, treating the events that caused them like they never happened.

There's also a pair of pleated trousers, similar in hue of my own, probably picked out because of their resemblance. I swiftly remove my own and replace them, trying to do so in the likely event, given my lack of luck on the matter, that someone wanders in and catches me while I'm mostly bare below the belt. Thankfully, I'm able to complete the act without incident, but not before replacing my undergarments as well. I then remove my shoes, fitting on the steel-toed pair that sits atop the ferry of goods I've come to appreciate. That may have been an abnormal order to dress myself in, but it's simply how I do so. I leave the black shirt also on the cart, due to my preference. I am unfortunately forced to tuck my red scarf under the overcoat to prevent it being obstructive and, in my opinion, tacky.

So I've successfully removed the clean, surprisingly stylish if I do say so myself, garments from the cart and have replaced them with my battle scarred wares. Great, so I can dress myself as well. Like a _big boy_. I grab my sword and wrap the sling around my waist, leaving it to dangle across my left side, hilt first and tucked under the coat. "Alright..." I say, taking a breath. "While this probably was meant to be my attire for my departure, I don't think I should be leaving just yet." My thoughts return to earlier, when I attempted to scan the building for its inhabitants' energies. My body seems to have recovered most of its strength, but it could be a fatal error to head out without the use of my abilities. Just trying to use one of the basic ones caused a swelling pain in my chest. Imagine what would occur if I tried some of my more...intricate Artes.

I wished for a mirror to see how I look in my new wardrobe, but I cannot recall ever seeing one for the time I've been here. I'm also unsure of the existence of a restroom anywhere either. Surely Faunus require use of such a facility. Not to mention that humans drop by as well, and they most certainly do. I sort of do as well, come to think of it. I've mostly been in bed and under all sorts of controlled stasis, but I haven't relieved myself in quite a while now. I then break for the left exit of my room and pass through the hallway.

I notice the door to the study is open, and I can hear some shuffling through the wall. Seems I've caught someone in the middle of some clerical duties, or perhaps someone just busy with some literature. I peer inside to see Ghira seated behind the desk I briefly caught a glimpse of before, reading over some documentation situated on its surface. He looks up and notices me, beckoning me to enter his study. "Come in, Mr. Heiki. It's good that you're awake, I believe we have some things to discuss," he says in his burly voice. Everything about this man is burly. It really is a challenge for my own masculinity, because I doubt I'll ever reach his level of physical stature as I am.

"Y-yes Sir," I respond, sheepishly accepting his invitation. I close the door behind me and take a seat beside the table he is hunched over. There are three chairs surrounding it, two smaller ones on either side, the one on the right is the one I've seated myself in, and the loveseat that Ghira is seated in, which faces the door. As I take my seat, I spot the glass door that leads to the balcony I'd wandered around the night before. Behind _him_ is an array of bookshelves that cut off the corners of the room, with an enormous painting between them, which seems to depict the frontal view of the building. There are also bookcases on either side of us. Most of the floor is wooded; however, beneath us and the area in front of the painting and stopping where the bookcases beside it end, are rugs with a dark green outline with a paler green body. There are also potted plants on either side of the table in front of the landscape.

He pushes the documents to the side, places his hands on his legs, and bends slightly to the left, towards me. "I see you found the clothes that Kali left for you," he says, scanning me up and down. I can't really tell what he thinks of my appearance, but I feel it better not to pursue it. "Y-yes Sir," I repeat, wishing I could find some other phrase to use. "Looks good on you, boy," he continues with a light smile. "Am I to assume you're heading out today?"

I shake my head which surprises him slightly. "I don't think that may be the best idea," I explain, looking down at my arms. "While my body may be all but back to normal, I came to a realization earlier." I close my eyes, revisualizng what I felt when I tried to scan the building. "I'm a relatively competent fighter, and pretty quick on my feet when I need to be, but I wouldn't probably even be half of what I am without my control and usage of natural energies." I raise my right arm and attempt to focus on it. Unlike before, I am not immediately struck with pain, perhaps because it's a much smaller feat.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l___8ExcSOPY)

As I attempt to concentrate energy around my arm, I can feel it swirl and flow throughout my body as it normally would. I manage to create enough tension around my arm to cause it to glow with a green outline, the normal color my energy takes. Energy particles begin to swirl around my hand, when I feel it start to shake uncontrollably. Enough buildup would normally cause that, but this is pretty miniscule compared to what I throw into even basic attacks. Feeling too much pressure start to overtake my arm, I release my focus, dissipating the built energy back into my body.

Ghira watches in slightly stunned silence as I demonstrate one of my most basic displays of power, straightening his posture, giving me full attention. "Seems my wife was right about you," he says with a chuckle. "And I now firmly accept that you're from another world. I can't think of anyone who can perform, at will, what you were just doing." He sits back in his chair, presumably trying to delve into his memories in case he was incorrect in what he had just claimed. "That wasn't a Semblance, nor was it you calling out your Aura. That really was just you manipulating energy, wasn't it?" he asks, seemingly rather invested in learning about my powers.

"Indeed. It's a talent I picked up in another world, though it's not a result of me being in that world that awoke it." I also sit back in my own chair, staring blankly above the chair across from me, attempting to recollect my memories of that world. It was a land mostly populated by Shinobi, who referred to their natural energy as ' _Chakra_ '. It takes on many names, but it always seems to be about the same no matter where I go. I can even feel some natural energies in this world as well, which is good because not every one has energy that flows naturally within it. If it doesn't, that usually creates problems for me since I don't generate my own.

"I discovered it out of desparation, really," I explain. "I was about to be killed by a pretty powerful attack, when I just instinctively raised my arms in a vain attempt to shield myself. But rather than block the attack, I..." I trail off, raising both my arms up. I point them outward, open palm, and channel tiny bits of energy towards my hands. It creates ripples that pulse out from them, though they don't go out very far.

"Rather than block the attack," I repeat, getting back to the story. "...I absorbed it." Bits of electricity crackle in the ripples, then around my hands, which are a result of energy that's unstable. I disperse this energy as well, for fear of what could happen if I maintain it for much longer. "You absorbed it?" he parrots with a fair bit of skepticism. "Indeed. And that's just one of the facets that my control over energy has to offer." I look back down at my arms, feeling my body start to pulsate a bit. I seem to be straining it too much, even from simply channeling energy into a visual form.

"Ever since then, I've been trying various methods to enhance my control over the stuff. I wouldn't call myself a master of the trade just yet, but I've tapped into a power I never thought I'd be able to, since I'm only human." I ball up my hands into fists then sigh, feeling the strain my little showcase really is having on my body. They shake a bit, reminding me of when I got the burn on my right arm. I disperse the thought, as it was not one of my proudest moments.

"How do you go about investing in that kind of thing? Is it something anyone can do, or do you have to have some innate talent to even try?" he asks, looking at his own hands. I simply smile in response. Seems I've beaten him at something for once. "I'd imagine you'd even have an advantage, given how your Auras seem to function. But yes, just about anyone can do it, it just takes lots of focus and time." I then try to recall on the teachings of a girl named Tohsaka I'd met some time ago, to try and give him an understanding of how it all works.

"See, my understanding of Aura seems to be different than yours. At least, in some ways. Fundamentally, most is the same. In addition to all of the things that make up one's body...skin, blood, muscle, bone, all that stuff." I cross my arms and close my eyes, entering a sort of mentor's trance, as I recall the basics of energy manipulation. "Underneath all that lies something called the ' _Magic Circuit_ '. They're essentially nerves that lie dormant until you tap into them, and they're what allows one to use magic, as well as the things that I do." I lightly sway from side to side, absent-mindedly as I continue to explain.

"The same way your lungs take in air, the same way one's breathing converts oxygen, so to does the Magic Circuit exfoliate. Essentially, your Circuit takes in the naturally flowing energies that exist all around us, converts it into a more...primal essence, shall we say, and, with enough focus, you can transform this energy into a variety of different things." I hold up my palms again, this time without creating the swirls from earlier. "Like what I was just doing, for example. That was a more refined form of what I had done by accident all those years ago. If you had tried to hit me with any kind of force, and I could match it with an equivocal amount of energy, the entire thing would have been nullified, essentially. I can use this simply to block, to absorb, or even to redirect the force, dependent on the situation."

Ghira simply stares at me, star-struck. It would seem I've even impressed the gentle giant. Score one for the samurai! I fold my arms as I wrap up my lesson, somewhat proud of my accomplishment. "But even I couldn't really tell you of all the applications true mastery over energy manipulation could have. It can be used for offense and defense, as well as a minor form of healing, but those could merely be gateways to something far beyond even my own comprehension." And that's true, I've merely scratched the surface on this whole thing. I may be impressing Ghira now, but I myself still probably have a ways to go yet before I can do anything truly amazing.

"This all sounds like something that can't really be taught," he says, slightly displeased at this realization. "Only _learned_." "Yeah, I'm afraid that's pretty true. I can't really detail to you the process for starting out, all I can say is just to work on finding your ' _Center_ '." I place my right hand over my chest, feeling for more than just my heartbeat. "It might honestly not be that different from calling out your Aura. You just focus on your internal self, trying to feel around for where all your Circuits connect to. It takes some practice, but trust me when I say that anyone can do it. It often just comes to you, usually when you need it most."

Ghira mirrors me, feeling his chest, but seemingly to no avail. He closes his eyes, his form surprisingly adept despite only just now learning about the concept, but his dismayed expression and defeated sigh signal that it's just simply not working just yet. I nervously smile at him, hoping to reassure him, but he just encroaches the desk, clasping his hands together and places them upon it. Seems he has other matters he wishes to discuss with me.

"I'll certainly keep at it, but for now, let's move onto more present matters." He sighs, eyeing the stack of papers he brushed over at the start. "Present matters...like what happened in Vale?" I ask, shifting my focus back to the conversation the night prior. He nods, his expression turning sharp and focused. "And I wish to know your thoughts on that matter in particular, in fact. Things were a bit too...heated, last night, to really get into it, and I apologize for that."

I shake my head in response. "No need, Sir. I can understand to a degree, as I can only guess what you and Kali are going through. I, erm...don't really have a family of my own to speak of, at least not any kids, but I know from association just what it feels like to worry about your child." I sigh, reminded of all the families I've torn apart, in one way or another. "As for my thoughts, though..." I start, stroking my rather defined stubble. It's been a bit since I've shaved, huh? Not just since I've been here, either.

"Well, as much as I'd like to think it was just a random act of violence by the Grimm, my intuition tells me otherwise. I mean, Grimm don't normally lead coordinated assaults, do they?" Ghira shakes his head, seemingly thinking the same thing as myself. "If they were capable of that, I'm sure we'd have been defeated all those years ago. Alas, save for the larger, older ones, they seem to rely on more...primal instincts, and don't generally coordinate in manners such as how they seem to have, no."

I heave out a rather deep sigh, rubbing my forehead. "That's what I was afraid of. Because what that entails is the more horrifying reality of the whole thing. It was all staged, planned, and executed...by people. It sucks that there's no way to know who would have done so, and I'll hope that my theories aren't accurate." "And what are your theories?" I shake my head, given how shallow they really are.

"Well, my first one is that it's simply the renegade act of one of the nations. Kali explained to me that, many years ago, there was a large conflict over who would control what territory. It may be unlikely, but my first theory is that it's a kingdom that simply had the goal of vetting more land, displeased with the state of their own." Ghira sits in silence for a moment, pondering the possibility of my thesis. "But then, that wouldn't really explain the Grimm if they were involved, would it?" I add, scratching my head. "I don't suppose there's a known method to control them?"

"None, at least, that have been publicly disclosed. They're as wild and rabid as any other beast that roams outside the kingdoms, so it seems unlikely that it would be simple to just tame them, especially not with enough force to take down a Huntsmen academy." It's clear he's holding back some emotions, probably trying not to disrupt me from my recount. It'll be alright, old man. "Would it be possible, though? For it to be the act of a nation, I mean. Would any of them have reason to do such a thing?" He blinks before replying. "I'm sure some may. As you already know, it wouldn't be the first territorial dispute, if that were the case."

So there's some precedent, at least. But precedent and motive don't really prove anything here. Plus, the target and means of approach don't entirely hint at a warring nation, now that I think about it. Perhaps it's just some terrorist troupe that has yet to be named. Still, what would explain the Grimm? There's still no confirmation if there were any present during the assault, just that they're there now. And if it's not a kingdom, then who? Who would have the incentive to try and bring down one of them? And somehow I doubt that Vale will be the end of it. He said so himself yesterday, when I was earwigging.

"Another theory stewing in my mind right now," I start, realizing that my ' _jealous kingdom_ ' theory is all but debunked at this point. "Is it's simply an act of terrorism orchestrated by a power that's been unknown until now." It's a simple, open theory, that could really be applied to any scenario. Still, the obvious solutions are sometimes the best ones. "An obvious conclusion, but that doesn't narrow down any suspects." True, but that's what you get with a lack of information. "Well, nothing can really be for certain since there's simply no way to know. Communcations were brought down, right?"

He nods, folding his arms. "Indeed. According to the reports I've been receiving, not only did they take the kingdom, they also disabled its CCTS tower. While one can still telecommunicate within the kingdom itself, the network has gone dark with regards to outsourcing those communications. So it is as you say, we cannot say for certain without being there ourselves." He then looks down at the table, his eyes closed, creating some tension in the air.

"And it appears that no one here has any particular interest in becoming envoys to go gather any information for us. I suppose they aren't truly to blame, Vale's not perfect nor is it safe, especially not now, and there aren't many here trained in the ways of war, much less are any of them Huntsmen." He doesn't say so, but I can't help but feel he just volunteered me for the role, despite the fact that I'm not leaving just yet.

He looks straight at me, as if waiting for a reaction, "Well, I'm sure _someone_ will turn up. Decency and chivalry can't be that dead already," I joke, returning his glare. He chuckles, then stands up, towering over me in the process. "Indeed they are not," he starts, his tone far less ominous than before. "And I am glad to have someone like yourself on our side. I regret ever giving my wife grief over letting you stay when you first arrived."

So it's as I suspected. My presence here wasn't fully welcome, despite how Kali tried to make it seem otherwise. "And I'm thankful for the hospitality," I reply, standing up as well. "I really am fortunate to run into so many good, welcoming people in my travels." We both share a hearty laugh as he essentially escorts me out, presumably because he needs to get back to that heap of stationery clogging up his desk space. It doesn't occur to me until I've left and am nearly starting down the stairs to the main halls that I neglected to push him for details behind his past with the White Fang. I decide it a bit late for that now, and proceed to head downstairs.

Rather than head all the way down, though, I instead head up the opposite side, as where those stairs lead is still a mystery to me. The door to the room that warranted that discussion just now, the one from last night, is seemingly closed. Looking at it as a doorway now is still difficult, as even though I know a room lies behind this wall, I still cannot identify the markings of a door in any capacity. Maybe it's just my eyes, but it just looks like a wall to me.

There's not much to the platform opposite where I came from, save for a picture or two on my right, as well as a doorway with a zigzagging hallway behind it. Seems it connects to the other hallway, as I immediately recognize the dip where that fenced-in stairwell was at the end of the hall. Long tables adorned with fine china and green and black tapestry fill the space along the eastern wall. As somewhat expected, more pictures hanging over them, as well. However, unlike most that adorn the walls of this building, these seem to be more family portraits. They depict various memories the Belladonnas seem to have shared, such as birthdays, as well as some sort of celebration, perhaps regarding their daughter's acceptance into Beacon, as she's holding a letter in her hand.

It occurs to me now that I also never got a name for her from either one of her parents. Perhaps I'll remember to ask if I see Kali at all. Curiosity overcoming me, I decide to investigate the doors in the hallway, of which there are three along the western wall that are spaced a bit unevenly, probably due to the contents of the rooms behind them. I disapprove of the lack of lineality in the design, preferring things to be even, but I suppose you have to work with the space you have.

The rooms seem to serve mostly as storage, as most are filled with varying degrees of items, some stacked nicely, others a bit more disorganized. A fair amount of the things within the rooms are just more paintings, which I'll guess they were just unable to find room for. Quite the philanthropists, these people, huh? There's also assortments of furniture, lamps, some in one piece, others have their shades separated from the base, as well as unmarked boxes. In fact, the only ones that seem to be labeled are the ones in the middle door, but the words on the labels dissuade me from seeing what's inside.

Some say things like ' _Memoires_ ', with dates ranging back up to 25 years from the most recent ones, at least. I'm still unclear what year it is in this world at the present time, so I cannot gauge how recent the dates are. Other ones just say ' _Save_ '. A few have a more ominous message displayed on them. ' _Classifed WF_ '. W.F.? White Fang, perhaps? Records from when Ghira oversaw them is my guess. As much as I want to find out about that time period in particular, I find it in poor taste to dig through others' belongings, especially those possessed by who are essentially my saviours.

Seeing little reason to stay up here, I return to the stairwell and head down to the ground floor. I stop at the base, looking to the right, around the banister, at the corner underneath the stairs I just descended. I wondered if there was anything on this side, as the other side was home to Ghira's private rec room. There are two doors lining the wall perpendicular to the staircase, with a small trapdoor on the other wall, not too far from the corner itself and close to the ground. Curiously, the trapdoor has a lock on it, making me wonder what possibly could be behind it.

The other two doors seem to be what I was seeking earlier: restrooms. For a change, the doors are marked, one with the image of a male figure plastered into the wall itself, the other with that of the opposite gender. I head for the male's restroom as, last I checked, I am, indeed, male. I flip a switch that lies right beside the door frame as I enter, activating the room's lights and ventilation system, the latter whose loud whir startles me a bit. The lights themselves are a bit noteworthy, as they're embedded in the walls rather than the ceiling, blurred and veiled by glass panes that reflect the light nicely about the relatively small room.

The room is pretty simplistic and typical of a restroom, complete with a tiled floor, two sinks to the immediate right, three urinals across from them, and three stalls opposite the entrance. The stalls textures seem similar to the cave that leads to the rec room, though it seems more a stylistic thing than being the genuine article. The doors to all three are ajar, and I enter the middle one, intent to relieve myself, as I haven't since I got here. At least, not to my knowledge. I was blacked out most of the time. There's also a larger door besides the urinals which, now that I look through the glass panes, it's clear there's a room attached to this one. Behind the large door seems to be a private bath of some sort, but the door appears locked.

There's little more to say, as everything else to describe is pretty standard decorum for a restroom. If you've never seen the interior of a public restroom before, you may need to get out more.

I complete my business as I mull over more ideas regarding the incident in Vale. Who could really be behind it? Ghira seems quite adamant that the odds of it being the act of another nation are all but impossible. There's certainly precedent for it, given the territorial dispute from a while back, but he seems certain no nation has any real motivation to attack any other, at least not like that. If anything, it could just be a matter of race. But then, their daughter attended the academy as well, so I'd presume its student body to be mixed between this world's two apparent races, humans and Faunus. So that also throws that theory out the window as well.

No matter how I look at it, nothing seems to make sense about it. If it was just some rogue band of vagabonds, what did they hope to achieve? Simply to spread panic? I wouldn't think something so horrendous could be so simple minded, but I guess terrorism doesn't really need to be that well thought out. Sometimes they just revel in causing mayhem.

I wash up and depart from the lavatory, switching off the electronics on my way out. I wonder if even the things in there were powered by Dust? Powering marvels of technology, even down to its sewage utilities. Talk about being a jack of all trades, eh?

This whole time I've been wandering about, not once have I felt even an ounce of pain. Seems my body is back to form, more or less. I guess that's purely where Aoi's prediction came from, too. But since they can't seem to read my Aura, or my Circuits, they couldn't account for that not being well in the diagnosis. I still wonder about that, though. Has humanity, in this world, truly developed what I have differently? I wasn't lying to Kali when I told her that it's been the same everywhere else I've been. The whole concept is making me doubt my understanding of this thing I've spent the past few years trying to master.

I make my way towards the twin doors that lead to the main entrance when I hear a door swing open behind me. I look back to see Aoi and a man exit the door betwixt the staircases, assuming the man to be Akara, her fiancé. I realize that I haven't seen this man since I first arrived here, yet his appearance hasn't changed even slightly, unlike Aoi's. "Oh, Mr. Heiki," she says, being the first to notice me standing in the middle of the hall.

"Are you heading out? You seem to be as well as I predicted." Both of them seem to be scanning my new wardrobe, with mixed reactions. Akara seems as displaced as he was when we first met, leading me to believe he always looks like that. Aoi seems to like what she sees, showing some signs of approval in her expression.

Then, for the first time, I hear her fiancé speak. "Your recovery has been rather miraculous," he says, his voice deep and brooding, yet gentle and kindly, like that of an elderly pastor. "It is nice to see you on your feet. Pray tell, are you indeed bent on departing already? I'd encourage you to reconsider, as I believe it's nearly time for lunch. It would do you good to have a proper meal." This man is practically a monk or sage, as his posture hasn't strayed even an inch. His stance even reflects those professions, his arms crossed over his abdomen, his hands clasped together, reminding me of those two Faunus Ghira spoke with before. The Albains, I think Kali called them?

"Is it?" I ask, pondering what time it actually is. "That does sound nice, all I've really had so far is some bread and dairy," I say, feeling just how empty my stomach really is. I'm surprised it hasn't grow― _BWOOOOMGH_. Well, speak of the devil. The sound causes my face to turn a bit red as I scratch my head, with a dumb grin on my face. "Eheheh," I laugh nervously, feeling like a vagrant. "Guess you said the magic words."

The couple laughs as well, motioning for me to follow them as they pass me by, heading for the entrance. "Mrs. Belladonna, last I heard, was preparing a special feast in your honour out back," Aoi explains, lightly foaming at the mouth at the thought of what she may be cooking up. So is what's behind this building some kind of pavilion or terrace? Well, whatever it is, and whatever Kali's got brewing, it seems to have piqued Aoi's appetite, as well as my own. The tea she made for me was excellent, so if that's any indication of her talents in the kitchen...

We enter the main hall, and exit out through the front entrance. Still gotta wonder why there isn't a way to go straight out to the rear of the building? Meh, it's not really much of a problem. Menagerie has a nice view, so I don't mind seeing more of it. We head up the trail leading to the bazaar, which causes me a bit of discomfort. My condition hit its worst point on a climb like this, so I'm apprehensive to try an incline like this again; however, it all proceeds like normal. No pain, no wounds tearing open, nothing. I find it very hard to believe that these two aren't miracle workers as Aoi said when I asked her before. If this isn't one, then what is?

"So, where do you come from?" Akara asks, as we reach the top of the incline, reaching a fork in the road. There are three paths: one straight ahead to the bazaar, and two that split left and right, which wrap around to the rear of the building. We take the left path as I ponder how to answer his query. I decide it best to just tell it as is.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8ShsHeYkeI)

"A land known as Gensokyo," I start, visualizing its beautiful landscape in my mind. "It's a world far removed from this one; however, it's also somewhere you could walk to." I take a breath, growing a bit tired of having to explain the barrier to people. "It's separated from this world, and apparently many other ones, by a vast, wide barrier. One that displaces it from reality, in a way. See, there's a point in this world where it intersects with mine. So you could easily be at that point, and technically, you'd be in Gensokyo, but not actually _IN_ Gensokyo. I'm aware that sounds strange."

He simply laughs in response. "Not at all, young man. I've travelled o'er all the kingdoms in Remnant, so there's little that I could find strange at this point." His speech patterns are rather refined, seeming to take on a more outdated manner of speaking. "Really, is Remnant that diverse?" I ask, curious about the other kingdoms. He nods, looking towards the sky, seeming to visualize the many things he seems to have seen.

"I'm not sure how much you know of this world's geography, so I'll elaborate what I feel you may need to know, for when you depart." He takes a breath, seeming to enter a mentor's trance, as I had when I spoke with Ghira. "There are presently four kingdoms placed on the continents that we have civilized; however, it's likely there are areas we have yet to explore. Our closest neighbor, Mistral, may be the place you will feel most at home, once you decide to venture out on your own. The kingdom itself lies on the eastern part of the continent, which is known as ' _Anima_ '."

"It has some dissonance with regards to its caste system, but it is ripe with culture and tradition, both of which hold much diversity, as it is home to a wide variety. It also has wonderful architecture and a very natural feel to the land itself. It ought to, as the people who live there must live off of it, so if they did not respect it, it would surely lead to turmoil. However, Mistral is still far from paradise, as Grimm encounters are frequent and vicious, which has led to the fall of several settlements along its surface." He pauses to gather his thoughts.

"Beyond them lies their former ally in the Great War, the militaristic Atlas, which used to be known as Mantle. Its rebranding was mostly a result of the Vytal Festival, the event that followed the Great War, where peace treaties were signed and the kingdoms' governments were redistributed and redefined." I'm so enamored by the history lesson that I only just now realize we're halfway down the trail. Behind the building is indeed as I imagined, a sizeable pavilion with many tables set up and spaced rather evenly, which I appreciate. It would seem there are quite a few guests already present for this ' _feast_ ' taking place.

"Atlas lies on the northern continent of Solitas, which is mostly comprised of icy hills and tundras, which played a part in its early development. Its harsh environment was a double-edged sword: it provided them natural protection from the Grimm, but forced them to adapt quickly to its conditions, or they would perish that way instead. This led to a very reserved mindset for its inhabitants, believing that the supression of the arts and self-expression would lead to a swift victory against the primitive creatures, as well as any other adversaries who would dare challenge them." His voice has taken an almost reverent tone. He seems to take pride in his knowledge of the world and its construction.

"They differ from the other kingdoms in a few ways, but the most prominent way they do so is how their government operates. Most of the other kingdoms try to separate themselves and the other facets of their society from it, but every part of Atlas is closely connected to it. This has led to some controversy, but ultimately, their military strength is generally unrivaled and thus welcomed and accepted. Atlas is also home to the notorious Schnee Dust Company, which is one of the largest producers of the resource in all of Remnant."

The name seems to resonate with Aoi, who seems to dislike them. Perhaps because it conjures memories of her late family. "After them are the two kingdoms that actually share a continent, and were the opposing faction of the Great War: Vacuo and Vale." He pauses his story as we enter the pavilion, where I scan around to see who's here. Unsurprisingly, most of those who are here are Faunus. Many stare at me, some with doubtful or skeptical expressions, others indifferent, and a few are delighted by my presence. Seems the guest of honor won't be getting a standing ovation any time soon.

I then see Kali at the back, operating a rather intricate contraption that seems to serve as a multipurpose grill. There's various, enticing articles of food strewn about on various parts of the device: sizzling slabs of meat set atop racks, emblazened by a fire from below. Various powders, sauces, and other garnishes placed around, her system for their positioning seemingly only known to her. Greenery and vegetation concealed in cream colored bowls, with rows of them portioned and shredded on boards. She's darting back and forth so much that she hasn't seemed to have noticed us yet. Is she doing all that by herself? _What a woman_...

"We'll find a good seat, you go and see her, Mr. Heiki," Aoi says. Her tone is as calm as ever, but her eyes are bouncing back and forth between the display of goods so meticulously I'm amazed she's not drooling. "Indeed," Akara adds. "Mrs. Belladonna has, in fact, set all this up in celebration of your recovery, so I'm sure you'd agree that it would just be polite to go and thank her, at the very least." They leave me to go search for a suitable location for us, so I wander in Kali's direction, the overwhelming aromas of her assortment nearly bringing a tear to my eye.

Even as I approach, she still seems not to have noticed me. Understandable, as she seems to have her hands full. As I get close, though, I notice her ears twitch, which causes her to turn around after measuring some portions. "Yes~?" she starts, not realizing it's me at first. Our eyes meet, causing her face to light up. "Oh, Heiki! So good of you to make it~ And so early as well!" She smiles, resulting in my face getting a bit hot. "Y-yeah, uh...what's all this about, Kali? You didn't have to go to all this trou―" "Oh, nonsense. It's been a while, anyway, so I figured you finally getting back to your prime was plenty reason to celebrate!"

Except, Kali, I'm not quite at my prime. But she's far too overjoyed for me to rain on her parade, so I resign myself from making her aware of my decision to postpone my departure. For now, at least. "Eheh, I see. Well, far be it from me to refuse a banquet like this. But, uh..." I say, looking around at the feast in question. "Are you running this thing all by yourself? I can help if you―" "Don't worry about that, I can handle it~ Like I said, it's been awhile, so I've done this before. Only thing you need to do is enjoy it all once it's ready~" I scratch my head sheepishly. I feel bad leaving it all up to her, but she seems pretty content with the idea. I thank her and leave her to it, not wanting to distract her from her timings.

I look around to find where it is the Yamanakas picked, and after a bit, find them not too far from where I am. There's about 60 tables total, spaced out in what looks like 5 rows. They're in the row nearest to myself, the second from the right side from my perspective, four tables from where Kali is. I meander over to them, trying to avoid the children running amok in the aisles. I sit across from them, as well as a few other Faunus on the far side of the table, with a few on my side as well. They have the appendages of several animals, ranging from thin cat tails to the wide ears of a pig.

"Quite the busybody, isn't she, Mr. Heiki?" Akara asks as I take my seat, peering towards Kali with his piercing gaze. "Yeah...I offered to help, but―" "You can cook?" Aoi blurts out, seeming a bit amazed by this revelation. "Y-yeah, kind of. I've had some mentors from other worlds, but..." I pause, glancing over at Kali's speed as she bounces from section to section like a master chef. "I don't even compare." My jaw is practically a dry waterfall, baffled at Kali's expertise and grace. ' _What a woman_ ,' my mind echoes.

Akara simply laughs in response. His laugh is a tad on the creepy side, seemingly following a metronome as the duration between the sounds nearly forms a beat, the tempo a bit slow. "I'd been hearing rumours that Mrs. Belladonna is quite the culinary showman, but it's truly a spectacle to behold in person. The stories barely do it justice." He closes his eyes, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "Now, then, I'll assume you wish to hear more about Remnant's societies, Mr. Heiki? I believe I left off on on the central continent."

He clears his throat, reclaiming his mentor's trance from earlier. "As I said earlier, the central continent, known as Sanus, is home to two kingdoms along its vast area. And at its heart lies the desert land of Vacuo, which is something of a shadow of its former glory. Long ago, predating even the Great War, it is said that Vacuo used to be an oasis, with resources and natural defenses aplenty, the largest Dust deposit recorded at the time, and plenty of lush forestry; however, as a result of tumultuous warfare, internal strife, complacence brought about due to the land's innate pristine conditions, economic and ecological crises, as well as over-cultivation of its resources has turned it into the muddy, industrialized wasteland that it is today."

I'm listening attentively, but Aoi merely sits in silence, ogling Kali's efforts and displays, awaiting the savory treasures soon to be heading our way. The smells grow ever more inviting, signaling that, however she's managing it, the time for serving is drawing near. "While the Vytal Festival redistributed governance of the lands, and something of a government was established within Vacuo, the people there have little tolerance for laws and regulation. So, the motto over there is simple: If you can survive the harsh wasteland, you're welcome, regardless of background. This may be seen as a fortunate thing, though, since it leads to a lack of discrimination due to race or history. Everyone's a stranger in Vacuo, sharing only a mutual acquaintance with one another due to a shared circumstance."

His eyes open for a moment, scanning the area around Kali, perhaps also eagerly awaiting the feast-to-be. "And lastly, we have Vale, the kingdom on the northeastern side of Sanus." Vale...the kingdom that was just assaulted, apparently, and brought to its knees. "Is it true that Vale was just under siege?" I ask the sagely Faunus, who opens his eyes halfway when I do. "So it would seem. I'm afraid, if it is your intention to gauge more of the situation, that I am unable to offer any more information than what anyone else could tell you. Word is spreading around Menagerie of the attack, as well as its implications. However, I can at least surmise that it was actually not all too recent, given that news does not reach Menagerie with much guile." Perhaps the nervous glances I was seeing before weren't at my expense, but rather, paranoia for what the future holds.

"As for the kingdom itself..." he continues, closing his eyes once more. "One could call Vale the providence of Remnant, which may sound ironic in lieu of the aforementioned events, but the kingdom was hailed as a sort of haven for those seeking protection from the Grimm. Its natural barriers, mostly being that of shallow waters and an extensive mountainous region, create a solid barricade around the populated areas of the kingdom. This kingdom is also far more residential than the others, home to a few coastal cities in addition to the main city of Vale, which bears the same name as the kingdom itself. The kingdom is slated with some failures, however, such as the infamous _Mountain Glenn_ incident."

A few of the Faunus seated at our table, as well as some at others within earshot, perk up when they hear the name, now listening into our conversation. "Mountain Glenn?" I parrot, curious as to what could've happened. "Essentially, it was an expedition to expand the territory of Vale, attempting to cut through the mountainous region to the southeast; however, the efforts were drawn to an indefinite conclusion due to frequent Grimm attacks, as well as the involvement of a long-lost, nearly forgotten corporation known as _Merlot Industries_. Due to the sealing of the paths they created, as well as the redaction of details surrounding the corporation, its involvement, and the attacks themselves, little is known what really transpired up there outside of the residents of Vale itself. Even I know little of the horrors that seem to have occurred there."

Seems this Vale region is something of a magnet for tragedies. First Mountain Glenn, now this recent attack. Someone upstairs _REALLY_ doesn't like Vale, I guess. And I guess that further validates the motive behind the attack. It would prove effective, if your aim is to create chaos and illuminate tragedies that are to follow, to focus your initial movements on a capital regarded as a safe haven for all. But that still doesn't yield any leads on who the assailants could be, nor what their endgame was. Debunked is the theory that it's simply another kingdom seeking more land, or even to disparage Vale as a world power. If it is just some splinter group that has yet to be identified, _what is that endgame_? And how did they seem to control the Grimm?

Questions for another time. I hadn't really been paying attention, but while we were conversing, or more accurately, while I was listening to Akara preach about the societies around Remnant, the pavilion became quite crowded. Many more Faunus have arrived for the banquet, and as I momentarily divert my gaze, I notice Ghira wandering up from the right pathway. But that is not the only thing to pull me from Akara's dialogue.

 _DING DING DING_. The sound of a bell I hadn't noticed atop Kali's contraption is sprung to life, creating a loud ring that encompasses the entire pavilion, quieting the distinct conversations. It would seem that the feast is ready. "Alright, everyone, you may now come and get what you came for~" Kali says gleefully, holding some ornate dishes in her arms, one with a lid over it, and heads our way. "Don't be shy, either. There's plenty to go around!" She approaches us, first heading towards me directly. "Of course, I wouldn't force the guest of honor to serve himself~" she remarks, placing the mystery platter directly in front of me. Of course I get the surprise.

Despite how airtight it seems, a radiant aroma manages to escape from under the lid, making me salivate a bit. Guess I'm more famished than I thought. I hadn't noticed, but the Yamanakas were already gone and near Kali's station, Aoi far ahead of her fiancé. Either she's equally as starved as I am, or is just some kind of food connoisseur. Distracted by my platter and Aoi's impatience, I also missed that Kali had placed two more dishes near my own, in front of two empty seats beside me. Hers and her husband's, I'd presume.

Unable to truly determine whose would be whose, I simply analyze what's on the plates. The one closest to me is practically a vegan's four course piece, save for one item in particular. It's decorated with carrots, lettuce leaves, onions, beets, various, chopped fruits, and what I can only assume is poultry. The plate besides it is quite the opposite, only having the greenery serve as garnishing. The plate is decked out with meat of various hues, some dark and juicy, others rarer but seasoned more heavily than the darker bits. I'll assume the healthier plate is Kali's, while the carnivore's special is Ghira's. Both also have cups of similarly crafted tea blends positioned beside them.

I wish to wait for the others to return, feeling it rude to start without them, but my stomach makes my body move without my consent. I remove the lid, now realizing just how large my platter really is. The plate the assortment sits atop is noticeably larger than the ones placed beside mine, the contents matching its size. Various meats are sort of stacked at the center, surrounded by a salad of sorts, complete with lettuce, cheeses, more beets and onions, crutons, and what I can only describe as a ranch dressing, given the colour and texture. There's also a few sets of silverware strewn about and bound with vines, comprised of all the essentials to dine with, as well as a blend of tea that is different than what I was served before. It is far darker, but the fragrance is no less lovely.

She somehow handpicked most of my favorites without having any means of knowing my tastes. Her intuition is frighteningly accurate. I place the lid on the floor beside me, composed of chiseled cobble, not wanting my platter to stand out more than it likely already does. Oh, but please, get back here everyone! My taste buds will thank you in kind, as this is practically torture.

The Yamanakas, I notice as I glance over, are making a return trip, their plates drastically differing in stature. Seems Aoi aims to demolish her stomach, while Akara means to simply tide himself over 'till the next meal. I then discover where Kali went, finding it odd that she'd leave her plate here and then not seat herself. She went to welcome her husband, and they seem to be conversing about something. It is brief, however, as it only takes a few moments for them to start heading in my direction. The Yamanakas are the first to return, their assortments seemingly styled perfectly for them. Aoi's is similar to my own, somehow jampacked into the lesser space, while Akara's is similar to what I assumed was Kali's.

"You haven't started yet?" Aoi asks, almost as if she aims to take my delicacies from me right then and there. "N-no, I just thought it'd be rude to―" "Nonsense, Mr. Heiki. This is a feast. While I at least appreciate it, I feel there is little need for such decorum," Akara insists, looking around the pavilion. Perhaps he is right, several other tables have already begun to delve into their courses, many with quite a bit of vigor. The clattering of utensils against dishes is oddly relaxing, despite the fervor with which the diners are partaking in their meals.

The Belladonnas finally seat themselves, and their placements validate my assumption of whose dishes were whose. Kali sits directly beside me, in front of the cheating vegan's platter, while Ghira sits in front of the meat lover's. The moment they're both seated is the moment I spring into action. I grasp the closest set of silverware on my plate, unwind it, and start picking at the meats first. Before inhaling them as I know I can, I first sample each one by removing a slab from each with my knife. Each one is savory and delicious, with a variety of tastes. Inarguably, this is among the finest mounds of ham, beef, and chicken I believe I've ever had.

I hear Kali's infamous giggle, as I glance over to see her elated that I'm enjoying her efforts. I understand that elation, having cooked for a few banquets and celebrations back home. Little contents a chef's heart more than to see his work put to good use. To waste anything on the plate is to waste the chef's talent, and is thus an affront to the culinary industry.

Within a minute or two, my dish becomes devoid of the broiled flesh that I'd been served, leaving only the salad to remain. It seems as if Aoi took my pace as a challenge, having made basically the same progress as myself. I then pause from the meal to take a swig of the tea and, unsurprisingly, it's every bit as heavenly as the last bit she'd brought me. It's a bit tangier than her previous concoction, making it a bit bitter as a result, almost like a mild and altered form of coffee. It's offset by a sweet and savory aftertaste, creating a wonderful rainbow of sensations throughout my body. It mixes quite well with the delicately seasoned, tender meats I just inhaled.

I paid little heed to it while I was indulging myself, but my ferocious eating habits seem to have gained me a few stares of various reaction. Some are clearly appalled but trying to hide it, others are astonished, and some seem to have taken it the same way Aoi had. I glance around our own area to see Akara having already finished, not so surprising given how little he had taken. Kali seems to be enjoying her work just as much as I am, utter bliss illuminating her face, complimented by her hand placed firmly on her cheek. Ghira tears into his own platter, not using any utensils which I now notice are absent from his plate. Yet _I'm_ the one who gets the curious onlookers.

I slowly, but with some haste, dive into what remains of my own dish, my apprehension caused by a sense of satisfaction building up in my abdomen. The salad, as well, is crafted with care and precision, the leaves of lettuce crunchy but not overly textured, the crutons being their polar opposite, the onions crisp but flavorful, the beets juicy but not exaggerated so. The cheese tastes like fresh Mozarella, creating a nice, complete, wholesome finish to a practically perfect experience. Compliments to the lovely chef.

Leaving my plate bare save for a few bits and pieces, I lean back in my chair, letting out a sigh and a light burp. The latter action would normally elicit some fluster from me, but I find myself far too satisfied to care. I simply sit idle, not wanting to move, but also wanting more despite the obvious fact that that's likely a poor decision. I grumble a tad, frustrated by the conflicting desires. Kali then looks over at me, puzzled. "Something the matter?" she asks, worried that I may have not liked what I was given.

"Erm, nothing, really. I'm just debating going up for an encore," I say, leaving nothing to the imagination with my expression. She giggles again, which annoys me far less than it has been, as she reaches for my plate. "I'll go and get you more~" she says, somehow even more cheerful. Such a lovely hostess, even though I feel inclined to stop her.

"Quite the exemplary chef, wouldn't you agree?" Akara comments, to which I can only nod in response. "What I'd give for someone with even half her talent back home," I joke, but then feel a chill run up my spine. I glance over at Ghira, who either is too busy with his meal to acknowledge my comment or simply doesn't mind it. I sigh, looking out into the distance. That may have been an unfair judgement, now that I think about it. Cooking's more than just talent or routine. They play a considerable part, yes, but the best dishes are ones made with love and care, which is a frequent ingredient in what I'm served back home. When I'm not the cook, that is.

That makes me worry, as well. I tend to look at it more objectively when I'm in the act, focusing more on repetition and recipes than Kali clearly has. I worry how that affects the outcome. I usually approve of my own products, and my friends back home don't seem to dislike what I make, but I can't help but think it's just them being nice. I hope that is not the case, but I suppose I can't really find out right now for sure. I'll just have to find a way to push the subject when I return.

Kali returns, rather quickly, with another, different assortment for me to try. Nothing on the plate resembles what I just had, this time having pastries and doughy concoctions where the meat was, and creamy pasta, vegetation, and citrusy goodies surrounding where the salad was prior. The plate seems new as well, though I guess I did leave something of a mess on the last one. Within the pastries is some sort of fruity filling, the rest being muffins of some description. I didn't even notice she had items like this when I looked over there before. And it seems she picked out more of a dessert miscellany this time, perhaps assuming I'm reaching my limit. A correct assumption indeed.

Though my first instinct is to go straight for the flaky pastries, I instead work around the edges first. There are fruits that resemble apples, mangoes, dewberries, peaches, and orange slices. The vegetables bear the likenesses of things like bell peppers, broccoli, brussel sprouts, tomatoes (A/N: Which can fit both categories, shush.), and cucumbers. The pasta closely resembles a sort of Garlic Shrimp Linguine, but using thick, Mafalde-style bands than the traditional noodle that would fit the dish. I'll assume they have different names here in Remnant.

It's been a while since I've seen food like that, as no such things really exist in Gensokyo. The culture there is very Eastern, preferring things like rice and soy products and dishes. I'd have thought the same here, given the architecture and clothing styles, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, eh? Though Kali did mention that their goods are indeed outsourced, traded down in the bazaar via locals and missionaries from the other capitols, so I guess that would explain the obfuscation in the cultural stylings of the food.

I try a few of the fruits, which do bear similar tastes to what they resemble as well, the difference in sweetness amongst the items creating an odd dissonance with my taste buds. I then try a few of the vegetables to arrive at a similar result, causing me to wash it down with some of Kali's delicious tea. Satisfied with the outer pickings, I move for the main event: the pastries. The ones with a fruity filling feel like clouds, so brittle I fear I may pinch them a hair too hard and they'll crumble. Such light, flaky delicacies that seem handcrafted by an artisan.

I bite into the first one, nearly driving me into a frenzy. Such a brilliant, savory combination of flavors. Whatever's in the mixture within, it's a serious winner. An attempt to break it down is difficult, given how overwhelming it is, but it's like a Jello shot if the contents of one were mixed with a slice of cheesecake, and all of that was wrapped inside of a crepe. It may sound like a headache, and while it is, it's not so in the manner you may envision. The muffins, however, aren't nearly as overwhelming, not really embellished with much, save for what tastes like raisins. Seems they were baked a bit too deep inside to be visible from the surface, but it's hardly an unpleasant surprise.

I rip through this plate in seconds, and I can practically hear my stomach scream at me in desparation. Relax, that'll do me for a while yet. "Oh my..." is all I can manage to say, as my belly feels three times the size it actually is. I lie back in my chair once more and close my eyes, savoring the flavours of my second inhalation. While we do have feasts back home, they're never portioned quite like this. It's been some time since I've felt so utterly full. Kali really does aim to please, and her aim is quite expert.

I only now notice through my daze that my plate has been taken away, presumably by Kali. I glance over and confirm that she's at least gone, while Ghira seems to have finished his own assortment and is now just peering around the area at the other diners. Aoi seems to be in a similar haze as myself, while Akara has already removed both of their dishes from the playing field. "Bet this really will help my recovery," I slur as I see Kali return in my peripheral. "The nutrients from food get absorbed by the Circuit as well," I mumble, as I see everyone but Ghira stare at me in confusion. Oh right, I only explained this to him.

After letting out another shamless burp, I summarize to them what I told Ghira, leaving out the intricacies of actually focusing one's energy and doing what I do. It is true what I just said, as well. Naturally, given that your Magic Circuit is just as much of your internal makeup as your other vital systems, so to does it take in parts of the food you eat. Only some subatomic fragments, but it removes from the whole what it needs to charge. And it does indeed help repair them if they're damaged in some way.

It then dawns on Kali as I'm explaining this that I don't intend to leave just yet, leading to a concerned glare from her. I then sit up and look around the area, scanning for something specific. "So you say that Aura, in your discipline, is a force projected outward from one's body, rather than a protective shell as we've come to know it?" Akara asks, his face practically glowing. "Yes, which is perhaps why you couldn't detect it with your technology. It's not as pronounced as what you seem to have."

"I'm not so sure," Aoi interjects. Her voice seems far more gentle, as it was when we first met. Even her scales seem to have reverted back to that form. "There's little we can't discover if we dig deep enough, so whatever you have, it's not the same as our Aura." Does her system shut down in some aspects after she eats? Perhaps that's why she gorges herself. Maybe she prefers being more docile. She certainly seems peaceful enough.

I look around the area, attempting to look over the other diners, trying to find something specific. Though I doubt she's any less so, Kali removes the concern from her face, trying now to follow my gaze in a vain attempt to identify what I'm scanning for. I sigh, as I am unable to find what it is I'm looking for. It may be for the best, as what I had in mind may be a poor followup to the rather large meal just now.

"Kali," I call out, hoping she can enlighten me. "D'you know of a place that's sorta...secluded? Like, no one really goes there, nothing really important?" The query puzzles everyone listening, including a few interlopers at the surrounding tables. "Well, a fair bit of Menagerie is just desert, so yes, there's plenty of areas like that. But if you mean something nearby, you'd just need to head that way," pointing to a mountainous region behind us that I somehow hadn't noticed when we entered.

"Beyond there lies some of that desert, so no one really treads over there. By why do you ask?" she asks. Understandable, given how suspicious my question must have seemed.

"Well, Kali," I start, lifting myself from my chair with some effort. I push it under the table and turn to face the mountains at our rear.

"I wouldn't mind getting a bit of training in, if that's alright with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe my description of the Belladonna's house and its layout have diverged from the show a fair bit, but that's what you get when you overlook things or blueprint it without doing enough research, lol. So sorry about that. 😗


	8. Destructive Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being granted his bold request, the man finds himself joined by an unexpected guest. But the guest turns out to be more than he first appeared. He then fears for safety, but not just for himself, and he is cursed to spend even more time in recovery. But now the priorities surrounding his departure have shifted somewhat, seeking more than just a simple trek back home.

My comment seems to have set the entire terrace's gaze upon me. I feel like I'm center stage at a concert. Without even looking, I feel like all eyes are on me, regardless of whether or not they actually are. Normally I'd feel uneasy, as I don't like garnering more attention than what I feel I deserve given whatever the context may be. If I'm giving a speech? Sure, all eyes should be on me. But this? Well, I can see why it would elicit such focus, from those present that I know at least. I guess I could also understand others being curious as well, since Ghira said that the people here aren't much for conflict, more or less, so hearing someone proclaim of preparation for that very thing could seem troubling.

"You...you want to... _train_?" Kali asks, being the first to respond. I smile and look at her. "That is as I said," I respond, sliding my right sleeve down halfway. I pinch part of my forearm with my other hand, revealing a bit of flab. "I'm slowly losing my form being couped up in your home, and I think it would also help my Circuits recover quicker. Like any muscle, they grow best when exercised." I unfold my sleeve and stare out towards the mountains. I see a path cutting through them that I hadn't at first, though it is quite narrow and probably not meant for regular passage.

I look around to find even less people in the pavilion. Seems the food was all that people came for in the end. I guess I didn't really want to use up much time networking here in town anyway. It's not like I need to know every person, after all. The likelihood of me seeing them after I depart is quite low.

"That seems like a sound strategem, actually," Akara proclaims, rising from his own seat. "Would you be opposed to letting me join you?" Join me? I somehow imagine that the training you and I plan to do are vastly different. Then again, perhaps this could give me some insight as to how your own Auras operate. "If you'd like to, I guess," I reply with a mixture of confusion and interest in my voice.

I begin to head towards the mountains, but am stopped abruptly, feeling a hand tug on my own. I look over, identifying the culprit to be Kali, as I'd sort of figured. "You plan to go right now?" she asks, concern practically written on her face. "Shouldn't you wait for your stomach to settle? You ate a bit fast there..." She has a point. While that's certainly never stopped me before, as I pointed out in my mind earlier, it's also been some time since I've had such a quality meal, nor ever in that quantity.

I still resolve to train, though, if only to not pass up Akara on his offer. "I think I'll manage. Training is a hobby of mine, and I like to fit it in wherever I can whenever possible. And now that I'm feeling up for it and don't really have anything else in mind to do..." I trail off as I feel her grip on me loosen. "Well, alright, but please, just be careful." Okay, _mom_.

That's rude, though. She's just concerned, and rightfully so, about how this decision may affect my well-being. I suppose it's a natural instinct, given that she is in fact a mother. Yes, she is...and I still don't know the name of hers and Ghira's daughter. "Oh, yes...um, this may be strange timing, but...and I asked this before, but...your daughter. If I may, what's her name?" My question seems to draw Ghira's attention from whatever he was looking at, clearly nowhere as concerned about my decision as his wife is.

The question makes Kali's ears droop for a moment, probably reinstating her worry over what happened to her. She quickly perks them up, though, probably not wanting me to worry as she notices me scanning her face. "Blake," Ghira says gruffly, letting out a burp that he seems to have been letting build up for a while yet. "Our angel's name is Blake, young man." He then rises, cracking his neck and stretching his limbs. "I think I may go and do the same," he says, patting Kali's shoulder before setting on back towards the house, but not before thanking her and complimenting her on her work.

Kali did say he uses his private stations some time in the morning, and I guess it is still rather early. He probably understands better than anyone here the importance of maintaining one's physical form. It's part of one's appeal, one's identity, one's presence. It's also probably far more lucrative for him than myself to keep it up. I just do it for the sake of survival, he has that and his position to worry about.

I start again towards the mountains, hearing Akara's soft footsteps following relatively close behind, but also not before thanking Kali for her much appreciated contribution to my recovery. I wish I could take her back with me, if only to experience her talents every day. Alas, it is not to be, which is something I must come to accept, even if reluctantly. If it's not enough that I wouldn't be so cruel as to tear her from her home and family, I simply don't know of a way for people to follow me back.

There's a slight declining hill along the way to the mountains, the grass kept oddly neat and short which eases the descent. The hill evens out after a bit, maybe 20 feet out from the pavilion, which is as kempt and orderly as the hill itself. "How far out seems ideal to you, Mr. Heiki?" Akara asks, his voice seemingly unaltered one bit by the motion of our movement. You don't need to be so perfect at everything, you robot.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I normally go wherever the mana feels strongest, but..." I trail off, looking up towards the mountain's peak. "Is such a place typical of being at higher altitudes?" he asks, noticing my wandering gaze. "That's also a bit open. Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, no. If I could focus my senses a bit better, maybe I cou―" "Allow me to help, then."

" _Wha_ ―?" I'm barely able to squeak out before he takes hold of my shoulder. Immediately, I feel an influx of energies begin to envelop my body, both outside and within. "My Semblance, dear boy. It is referred to as ' _Mend_ '. My Semblance is, in part, what inspired me to become a physician." I just notice that his Aura has become visible, painting his outline a rather beautiful sky blue, nearly being white.

"With the use of my Semblance, I can channel out and bring forth one's innate power without inhibiting its bearer's physique. Essentially, I can manipulate Aura in ways I imagine you can, if I understood you correctly earlier." I then attempt to focus my senses as I had when I awoke, trying to sense for the mana flow in the area. Unlike then, it feels almost natural, like there's nothing wrong with me in the slightest.

"My Semblance is not just limited to Auras, however. Whatever your capacities may be, whether physical, mental, psychological, spiritual...however much your body can handle, I can draw out in kind, and force familiarity with the sensation upon you so that you may do so yourself, without my aid." He then sighs, presumably because of some limitation his power has, or some past incident he'd rather not dredge up.

"Sadly, some people's systems cannot bear the sudden shock of reaching their untapped potential so suddenly, and it leads to some...unfortunate happenstances. If not a coma or seizure, then sometimes...death. You seem to be faring quite well, however." Indeed...though, I can't help but notice that there's no real regret in his words. Like those incidents were more of an inconvenience than anything else. Perhaps it would be best, Mr. Yamanaka, not to leave your intentions out to dry like that. Given what you're doing, I can now use another sense of mine that may yet convict you of some things.

"I see..." I return my focus back towards the energies in the air, noticing that they seem to flow upwards. It's as I feared...to get the most out of this, we'll have to ascend the mountain itself. I sigh, which causes Akara to remove his hand from my shoulder. "I take it your suspicion was confirmed?" he asks, as if he already knew the answer.

"Aye, it seems to really benefit from this, we'd best start climbing." I then feel a chill run up my spine. Should I really attempt that, though? Me at my peak could easily scale this thing, even if I needed to use my Hakkai to do so, but...I'm nowhere near my peak, yet I'm convinced that climbing to this thing's is a good idea.

Again, as if reading my mind, Akara then grabs hold of me like I'm a damsel in distress, one arm under my knees and the other across my back. Then, after his Aura increases in intensity a bit, sprints towards the mountain range at a speed that rivals even my own, then leaps up to a rather high crevice of the mountain in a single bound. He leaps up several more until we near the peak, which has a platform conveniently placed just below it, creating a small ravine I hadn't noticed from down below.

When we reach the platform, he releases me. I barely manage to keep myself from falling straight down, catching myself using all four of my limbs. Before standing, I reach for my sword to ensure that it's still there and didn't detach during our ascent. I let out a sigh, relieved that it did not leave me as it has in the past when I'd made similar jumps.

I then rise, panting a bit, taken aback by his hidden physical prowess. Under his robes, Akara has a build that I could argue rivals even that of Ghira's. Those muscles were no joke. I'd pegged him for something akin to a Taoist, or at least some sort of nonviolent priest or scholar. Seems, yet again, one cannot judge a book by its cover.

Also, under his robes, I noticed an odd insignia etched onto his undershirt, which was obscured until I'd gotten that more personal angle on it. It was some sort of red wolf or fox with three lines slashed behind it, like the markings of some beast's claws. I wonder what that symbol is from, as it was not the crest I saw on Aoi's apparel, which I assumed represented whatever company they're from.

"Well, that's one way to do it," I joke with a light chuckle, to which Akara merely responds with a glare. "Indeed, and I hope that demonstration proved to you that our Auras really aren't so different. I assume you can do similar things, no?" I nod, disregarding the symbol I saw. Whatever relevance it may have, I'm sure he'd bring it up if it were important. Again, even though this man and his fiancée saved my life, I don't think I'll need to remember much about them, given that it's unlikely I'll see them again once I leave Menagerie, and that I won't after I leave Remnant.

Besides, I came up here to train, not to interrogate. "I'll imagine you have your own training regimen to do, as do I, so I'll just head over here, if that's alright," I expound, heading to the far side of the platform, towards the opening in the mountain that looks over the desert behind it. There is some light forestry just past the mountain, but it breaks into a sea of sand not too far out. "If you insist," he replies with a slight sneer. He heads towards the opposite edge that overlooks the town and seats himself, assuming a praying gesture. He lowers his head, clasps his hands together, and crosses his legs.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrQtsLVa504) (Only the ambient part at the start, up to around 1:56 or so)

If he aimed to observe my own meditation, I guess he doesn't really need to be looking my way. After all, you block out your sense of vision and dwell into the realm of the subconscious, which is far more radial than one's sight could ever be. Our stances differ a bit, however, as I remain standing, slightly bent down, and extend my arms at 90° angles from my torso. I close my eyes and feel my consciousness begin to fade as I become one with the mana flowing around us.

Such a serene realm to be part of, for sure. No sound, no distractions, just the true natural beauty of the world around you. The planet itself will usually have its own natural beauty, sure, but no matter how battle scarred it becomes, this realm is always pristine. Angelic lights all around you, swirling and shifting in various patterns, every inch of land around you becoming identifiable down to the last cell.

While it is easy to get removed from this place by sounds that overwhelm your focus, or a suspicion of danger, it is equally as easy to get lost here. Frighteningly so, even. I've heard stories of monks who'd become so drawn to the natural world that they never leave, forever trapped in their mind. Mysticism is no laughing matter and should always be taken seriously, no matter what you're using it for. Any lapse of discipline or control could lead to some rather fatal outcomes.

I am, however, stricken by something else in this realm. It is peculiar, as one should not feel most influences from the material world, yet I feel a tug at my back. Not the sensation of someone touching my back, but rather, something a bit more ethereal. Some unseen force that beckons me to turn around. But why, I wonder? All that's behind me is Akara, who is meditating as peacefully as myself.

Then, as I stated was possible just now, a sound pulls me from my trance. A rather pronounced audio, the piercing whir of crackling electricity, familiar yet somehow foreign. I've heard this sound many a time, but I can't seem to truly identify it. There were no stormclouds overhead, so it cannot be natural lightning. So what could...

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1pZoOy9skI)

An energy attack! I snap out of my trance and quickly turn to see a wall of blue light speeding in my direction. I dodge out of the way, narrowly escaping the mass of energy. I roll to a crouch on one knee to see Akara standing, an arm extended in my direction, his Aura practically burning off his body and his eyes glowing brightly. I instinctively grip my sword as I stand back up. Was that an actual attempt on my life, or does he mean to have me train in a more direct manner?

"What was that about?" I ask, feeling poised to retaliate at a moment's notice. The intensity of his Aura dies down and his eyes fade to their normal appearance. He lowers his arm and positions them both in a crossed form behind his back at his waist. "Mr. Heiki," he starts, taking a step towards me. "There is something that you ought to consider about me, a sort of...curiosity of mine, if you will." He walks towards me some more, each step slow and equidistant from the last.

"You see, my purpose in overseeing your rehabilitation was not purely out of mercy or pity for yourself. After all, you are human, and you are an off-worlder. Such charity would be unheard of." Though he is now inches from me, my body feels frozen, unable to move or strike even though every nerve in my body is _screaming_ at me to attack this very instant.

"'Twould also be unbecoming of someone like myself. No, no, _nonono_ my intrigue in you lies in what you revealed to us all back down there." He places his hand under my chin, as if he were attempting to beguile a woman who's caught his eye. "Someone like yourself, with such a deep... _involvement_ with arcane arts the likes you were just showcasing...someone like yourself has great worth in my research." Research? What is he talking about? I wish to ask him this, but the same force keeping me still is also locking my jaw shut. I can't tell if it's something he's doing or simply my body actually refusing to move.

"Surely you have questions, both about my plans for you, this world, and, probably most importantly, of my past, but I'm afraid they aren't things for you to be privy." He shifts his hand to my forehead, as if he were about to flick it like a highschool bully. C'mon, body, _move_! _MOVE!_ Do **_SOMETHING_**!

But nothing, no matter the effort, my body rebels against me, refusing to listen to my demands. I've felt this before, long ago...the first time I encountered a yōkai. When I first came to Gensokyo and was nearly devoured...but then, I feel Kamui start to shake in my hand. My demonic edge, my mysterious companion, the blade I procured from that Oni village all those years ago. I can practically hear the spirit encased in its flawless fang screaming for this man's death.

Then I feel its influence start to affect my body. I've felt this before as well. Twice, though I cannot recount the events when it did. I feel my own consciousness start to fade as another presence takes hold of my body, guiding my movements where my own commands failed. With my now free, inactive arm, I swipe his own away, shocking him, and deliver a heavy-handed blow with the hilt of Kamui into his stomach, releasing the sling from around my waist. The blow seems to do more than just wind him, going by the white shockwaves that encompass his body afterwards. His Aura, perhaps? Did I damage it?

I don't know what's going on in the slightest, all I know is that I don't presently feel like myself, and that this man, Akara, needs a good beating. I'd say he needs to die, but he needs to explain himself first. " _You_...!" I vaguely hear him say, my senses clouded by the presence within Kamui. It reminds me of the haze I was in when I encountered Strife, though this is far less willed by myself or within my control. His exclamation sounded forced, indicating to me that my strike hit its mark _and_ hit it well.

I then hear what sounds like a sonic boom and the sound from earlier, when I was broken from my meditation, but louder and drawing closer. He's dashing at me, perhaps? My vision's all but gone dark, but my body seems poised and alert. I hear a clashing sound, one that I've heard many times before, of two masses of energy colliding. An intense crackle of primal elements, visceral and fierce. I can feel myself losing the exchange, signified by wind blowing at my back. I'm being pushed back, and fast.

Then everything goes dark. The sounds fade, my vision gone, everything back to the void I've become quite well acquainted with since I've arrived. It would seem that, whatever happened there, my consciousness betrayed the spirit that was playing me for a puppet, causing it to lose that skirmish in my stead. Sorry, Kamui. Looks like I failed you again.

But now, I can remember the last time, at least, that you took me over. Whatever your powers are, it seems you can overcome my Jewel. You possess me, which dwells within the list of things it is supposed to prevent. And whenever you do, my body starts to swell and boil, like I've been placed in a brazen bull and left to succumb to the flames. Yet everything clears out once you return me to my shell, usually with the force that called you out lying bloodied and beat at my feet.

That may not have been the case last time, when you helped me battle what was essentially a God, but you played no small part in his incapacitance. He was a large, fearsome, grey beast with powers over the elements. He had caused calamitous tragedies in the past, scarring most of the world in his wake. All caused by a scar on the beast's heart, of the negligence of his father in his younger years. Yet you and I, with the aid of a dark-skinned ginger who had just been granted divinity himself, managed to best the creature and quell his rage, turning him into a docile child.

Or, maybe we didn't. I don't recall seeing the end of the battle, just the aftermath. I think I failed you then, as well. But my companions...they must have prevailed, or I think we'd have all perished then.

And it was also in that world...it was there that I received the burns on my arm. It's something I shan't forget anytime soon...it taught me to exercise more caution in my attacks, to pick and choose my opponents and opportunities, and to not bet everything on one decisive blow.

But before I can reclaim any more memories, my consciousness is jetisoned back into reality. [Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVcjORqO7xM) Back to the room I'm most familiar with. Besides me, the all-too-familiar IV that has overseen most of my recovery. The milky, beige walls, the window that depicts it is currently nightfall. And lying besides me, bent over whilst seated in a chair, which nearly makes me jump out of my skin, is Kali, who seems to have fallen asleep. Her head rests on her arms, which have been folded into a pillow at the center of the bed. My topwear has been removed, with light burn marks scoured over its surface. They've been patched and cured to the best of the good doctor's ability, but some still stick out from underneath the sutures and bandages.

Seems I'm back to square one again? Yet I oddly feel no pain, despite the obvious scratches all over me. Maybe I'm just under the effect of some strong suppressants. I shuffle around a bit to examine my newfound wounds, which doesn't immediately awaken Kali. The thought of waking her doesn't cross my mind, however, and I inevitably end up doing so. Her ears twitch, and she sits up to look over at me. She nearly bursts into tears when she sees I'm awake.

" _Ohh_ , _Heiki!_ " she exclaims, moving over to me and embracing me, which is slightly awkward given my position. "Oh you _poor thing_! Thank goodness you're back!" She rubs her face against mine, causing my face to boil. "I _told_ you to be careful, and yet you..." She trails off, ceasing her embarassing motions. She slightly releases me from her grasp, with now just a hand on my chest and shoulder.

"What happened, dear?" she asks, trying to compose herself. "You weren't nearly as beaten up as when you got here, but..." I plant my right hand on my face, creasing my eyes to wipe the fatigue away. I then sit up, which Kali doesn't prevent, but she also doesn't remove herself from me. My head is spinning, trying to remember what happened. " _I-I_... _A-Akara_ , he...with..." My thoughts are fragmented, wondering mostly where it is he's gone to.

Another chill runs up my spine as my thoughts wander more towards his fiancée. " _A-Aoi!_ Where is she? I think she may be in _danger_!" I don't know what it was he really had in mind, but I can't help but fear for her safety. Is she even aware of what he truly desires? She aims to marry him but never really explained to me the circumstances surrounding said marriage. If it was really out of desparation, to leave behind the cruel world she seems to have once known, she may have not felt it her place to question his intentions. After all, he dragged her out poverty and orphanage, from the sound of things.

"She went home a little while ago, leaving me to look after you since it's getting late. Why would she be in danger?" My chest starts pounding once again as I wipe some sweat from my brow. "That man...Akara Yamanaka...he's not _at all_ what he's making you all think he is. I don't know myself what's going on, but..." I pause, inspecting my new wounds more closely. "Whatever caused this, _he's_ the one behind it!"

Kali then gives me a concerned look, but not one that indicates she believes me. "Are you sure you didn't just overwork yourself? Mr. Yamanaka is a world renowned physician, he wouldn't ha―" "That's exactly what I'm talking about! He was speaking in riddles, but the things he said..." I trail off, trying to think back. "And then there was that _symbol_..." "What symbol?" That's it, maybe _she_ can identify the insignia on his shirt!

"H-he had a, uh... _uh uh uh_...some kinda wolf symbol or something on his undershirt, yeah...it was... _red_ , I think, a-and...like, had _claw marks_ behind it, or something..." I stutter, my mind racing, trying to reach for every bit of the encounter with little sense or order. Kali simply caresses my face. " _Slow down_ , dear. Take a _deep_ breath." I promptly listen, inhaling and exhaling, then another thought hits me.

"Did you see _anything_ when he and I left before?" "I saw him take you up on top of the mountains, but not much else. That worried me greatly, I was afraid that you―" "So you didn't see any _flashing lights_? Didn't hear any _odd sounds_ , like the sound of _electricity_?" Kali blinks, trying desparately to put an image to what I'm describing. "I may have been a bit too busy cleaning up...Aoi was helping me, but you saw how big the place was~"

 _Damn it!_ Well, can't count on her as an eyewitness, then. My thoughts then scramble to yet another query. "And where is Akara? Where did he go?" She throws on the puzzler's glare, trying to collect any thoughts on the matter. "Well, he brought you back from the moutaintop, told me you'd just passed out after your body started to glow. Then when we got you situated back in here, he said that ' _something imperative had just been brought to his attention_ ', or something like that, and then he left for the port a few hours ago after speaking with Aoi. I'd guess he told her where he was going so she could catch up when you were be―"

Her exposition is interrupted by me attempting to hurriedly rise from my bed. I need to find Aoi, fast, and track him down! But my rush is quelled by a sharp pain that rises up through my body, shocking me into submission and back to how I was. I sharply groan as I fall backwards, grasping at my chest, where the blistering pain was at its crux. Kali brushes through my hair and rests her hand atop mine, attempting to help calm the sudden shock. It helps a bit as it dies down, though my desire to get up and leave has not left me.

"Heiki, dear, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere. Whatever happened to you, it looks like you'll be here for _another few days_ at minimum." A few days?! No! There's no telling how far away he'll get by then! Whatever he's up to, he has to be stopped! Just look at the damage he did in seemingly one move...

I let out a defeated sigh, worry and panic slinking all throughout my body. That man's going to do something horrible, and I'll have failed to stop him. So much for the hippocratic oath, though. I'm surprised I'm not dead. What did he even hit me with? And is that the kind of power people wield in this world? I thought it was more conventional than that, going by the pictures I've seen around this house...

Kali continues to stroke my hair, which actually starts to make me tired. Such a gentle sensation, complimented by her beauty and benevolence. "I'll tell you what," she starts, ceasing her movements and taking a more neutral stance. "I'll go and ask Aoi tomorrow and see what she says, and I'll relay to you what she tells me, if it'll help you sort out whatever you seem to be thinking." There's nothing to sort out, Kali. I just need to know where that wolf in sheep's clothing has gone to!

"I'd appreciate it," I say calmly, betraying the cacophony of emotions circulating through my system. She smiles, bends down to kiss me on my forehead, causing my face to boil once again, then she turns to leave. "Oh, Kali, wait," I plead, causing her to stop. "I think I could use a little help getting back to sleep," I continue, looking to the IV. "I'd messed with their machine before, and she told me which option to use for that very thing. Look for something on the right screen that says―" "' _Scrub NV-REMQ4_ '. I know, Aoi told me in case I'd need to do it~"

She meanders over to the machine, looking for the option with a smile on her face. Why does she seem so attached to me? We barely know each other, which isn't necessarily a condition that would prevent bonding, but goodness, if nothing else, don't forget that you're a married woman! Far be it from me to complain about an attractive woman giving me the time of day, but there's some lines I _refuse_ to cross.

My thoughts are silenced by a sudden lapse of consciousness, reminscent of the last time Aoi put me under. I barely hear her wish me a good night before I drift away to the land of dreams once more.


	9. Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening after a vision from the past, the man finds himself more bare than he normally is. After reclaiming the main item of interest, he then confronts his companions about his most recent encounter, only to receive a destination for his departure. And while that doesn't seem too far off, yet another trial presents itself.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mdfc-0YMNtQ)

Our blades clash back and forth, piercing the serenity of the vista. Our blows match at an even pace, neither really taking the upper hand. A friendly bout, taut, however, with a mutual desire to best the other. _Clang_. _Clang_. _KSSH_. Our swords cling to one another, caught in a visceral bind of metal and sparks. We circle each other, our weapons crossed, our apparel and hair swaying in the wind. I glare into her eyes, sharp, focused, painted a deep azure, similar to that of a raging ocean. Her silky, silver hair practically glistening in the moonlight. A scene almost ripped straight from a comic.

This woman...both my adversary and my mentor. For the past year she has been teaching me the ways of a samurai, the ways of the sword. Upon my own provocation as well, I arrived one day out of the blue, demanding that she take me under her wing. I had just seen Meiling off a day or two prior, having completed her disciplinary training for martial arts. I had passed her final test, and I aim to repeat that victory here.

But alas, tragedy strikes. She catches me off-guard, as I'm drinking in the high of my fantasies, and knocks my sword away. A fine parry, as well as the subsequent riposte. Caught by surprise at the loss of my weapon, I am thrust to my back with a quick sweep of my legs, her sword poised at my neck. If she meant it, if she willed it, I could be a corpse this very moment. She'd need only press her steel a few inches closer.

But she removes her blade, sighing, as she observes my defeated glare. She's beaten me again. Maybe I'm just not meant to wield a sword. I've lost count at the number of duels we've had so far. It started with wooden blades, but she's trusted our skirmishes to be fought with the genuine articles now. Not her own blade, of course. That wouldn't be fair since no other blade could meet it. The moment we'd clash, my sword would be split in twain.

"You're starting to make my faith in you waiver, Tim." Her voice is sharp and cold, resembling her blade nearly to a tee. My own faith in myself is doing the same, Youmu, rest assured. "You show me so much promise, then when we actually get into a real battle, it's like you forget everything. You lose your momentum, you tense up and freeze. Are you afraid you'll hurt me or something?"

I stop to think for a moment. Could that be it? Am I simply arrogant enough to believe that I'll slice into my mentor's flesh by accident? Would that even do anything? She's half-ghost already, as I recall, however that works, and I've been assured that this is the land of the dead, at least this world's version of it. Would she not just come right back? Would I just come right back if I perished here?

"I refuse to believe it'd be that...I'm not that arrogant," I say, but my expression betrays my words. I'm truly not, but it seems I have some work to do in the humility department. I should be able to beat her by now. I couldn't say that a year ago, but now? To have been beaten so many times already...Is this really all I have? And after all my resolve to get to this point...my body has been sculpted into something that doesn't resemble at all what it once was. I have Meiling's rigorous training regimen to thank for that. She worked me to the bone, but that was because she believed in me. She wanted me to succeed. I wanted to succeed.

But here? I'm not succeeding. I'm not even progressing. In fact, it's almost like I'm going backwards. Every fight we have seems to go worse and worse. The few scars I have are proof of that. Times she grazed me due to an overcalculation on my part. Times she hit me on purpose to wake me up. Times I'd cut myself as I was learning various swords' lengths. Most have faded, but the wounds on my pride will likely never heal. How could they? They're a testament to my failures, as every wound I'll ever have will be. That is, if I ever get to a point where that can even happen.

What's wrong with me? Two and half years ago, when I first arrived here, I had such spirit. I fought for my right to be here. I'd been making Reimu proud. I'd even impressed a few yōkai with my abilities. Abilities I didn't even know I possessed. The kind of feats that I'd disassociated with a hopeless case like myself. I was just a lonely, bitter, tub of lard with no real purpose or direction in life. But then I was offered a second chance. A shot at something different. A life that I'd only dreamed possible in my countless hours of losing myself in virtual and fictional worlds.

Where did my drive go? Every time I face her I feel less and less confident in my decision to stay here in Gensokyo. This really isn't a world meant for humans. I shouldn't be here. I should just go back, give up before I lose anything more to myself. If nothing else, I can bring myself back with a better figure, maybe it would help me in the job market. Maybe the skills I've picked up in this world will aid me even further.

.....................

NO. What are you talking about, you _twit_? This was _YOUR_ dream. This was _YOUR_ goal. This was what _YOU_ wanted. If you quit now, you'll just be proving that point right, and you'll have betrayed the entire _reason_ you stayed. You stayed because you didn't want to give up. _YOU_ stayed because you thought you had a better chance in this world. _YOU_ stayed because you wanted to be able to tell yourself that you can be better. That you can fend for yourself. That, if given a real chance, anyone can fulfill their dreams. No more blaming others for your shortcomings, no more playing the victim. That's unbecoming of a hero-in-training.

I pick myself off the floor, using my nameless blade as a ballast. I wipe the sweat from my brow, swipe my hand across its edge, and take up my battle stance again, newfound confidence swelling in my chest.

"Let's go again," I boldly state, a fire brewing in my eyes.

Then my vision goes dark, but not like before. I can feel my eyelids being closed, the light breeze brought up into my room from the entryway, the murmur of my IV. I can even hear birds chirping, which is a first for me. I wasn't even aware there were regular animals here in Remnant, but I guess the meat from yesterday's feast had to come from somewhere. Or maybe it's just my imagination. Either way, it's a pleasant way to awaken. Though, sadly, and as has been the case quite frequently, the room is empty, save for myself.

I go to sit up with little effort and no pain this time. My newer wounds seem to have closed rather quickly, though I've no idea how long I've been out. They really need to fix that here. Not a clock or calendar to be seen anywhere, except the one clock downstairs. Is the concept of time in this world just treated with indifference? Do the people just not really care to know the exact time, preferring to just go by the sunlight, or lack thereof, and the seasons changing? That's a rather dated method of gauging time. Primitive, even. And this world is anything but.

I then reattempt what I had tried the last time I awoke this way. I focus my senses to try and scan the building for anyone held within, as well as where they may be. This time, however, I don't feel any pressure in my body, at least, not outside what usually accompanies this maneuvre. It's as natural as it would normally be, and I'm getting the sense of three people within the house. It's hard to gauge who is who, however, given that I've been unable to familiarize myself with their Auras.

However, the three Auras I'm sensing are quite unique to one another. Two of them are present downstairs, within the oval dining room. I'll presume them to be Ghira and Kali, going by the one's stalwart presence. The third one is using the women's lavatory. I'll presume that to be Aoi. No sign of Akara anywhere, which is unsurprising. He's probably long gone by now, whatever he was after.

Remembering its gimmick, I slowly make my way towards the IV, switching it off. I then turn around and make for the left exit, until I realize two things. One, I'm getting cold. Two, _I'M GETTING COLD_? I feel around my neck to discover my scarf has been removed as well as my coat. Oh no. No no no no no no. No one is allowed to remove my scarf. They'd have no way to know just how precious it really is, but still, how dare they? What would even be the purpose? It's not like it can become dirty...it's kind of special.

Sadly, while it is indeed special, I cannot track it with my senses as it holds no power that my abilities can detect. They're more passive, which is terrible for relocating it should I happen to be torn away from it. That's why I'm so overprotective of it. Not only was it a gift, but...

Still, further troubling is the cold itself. It seemed like we were at summertime before, so why is it so cold? Perhaps it's just this building... **** ~~~~

I also wonder where Kamui is. Surely I can sense him, given that there's a spirit dwelling within its blade. I look around the room and don't see him anywhere, so I focus my senses again. I scan the building up and down but don't detect him anywhere. I then broaden my search, feeling that maybe he was left up on the mountaintop. If Akara really wants me for something, it would serve him well to part me from my blade. It may be a long shot, however, as he could have easily just taken him after I blacked out.

I slow my breathing, to mitigate the extra energy drain of sending my mana out even farther. I focus my senses behind the building, past the terrace, down the meadowy hill, and up the cracks in the mountain's surface. Sure enough, on the platform where Akara had attacked me sits my trusty blade. Kamui, just you wait. We will be whole again. I release my hold on my focus, normalizing my breathing patterns. It's always a strange feeling, mixing my energy control with the use of Hamon.

Confirming its location, I make my way downstairs, glancing out the window of the junction before the stairs. Nothing really to note, and I'm not entirely sure what I thought warranted my attention. I descend to the center platform of the staircase, inching close to the hidden door frame opposite the entryway. I hear voices on the inside talking, which do sound like the couple I've grown quite accustomed to.

I knock on the door which causes their conversation, whatever it entailed, to a halt. I hear light footsteps approaching, causing me to back up a bit from the door. I'm not familiar with how far this door reaches out, so I'd rather not chance it hitting me. And it seems I overestimated a bit as it opens up to a foot or two away from me. I'm greeted by the enthusiastic face of Kali who seems happy that I'm up and about once again.

" _Oh_ , Heiki, good morni―erm, afternoon~" That lilt in her voice never ceases to send a tingle down my spine. Ghira, you are one lucky man. Her voice alone is probably enough to get me hot and bothered, which might actually be the case if not for the glaring issues that would pose. I do have a bit more class than that, though, I'll have you know. Still, it doesn't help that she's so open and rather provocative around me. I'm still a bit confused by that, as well. ' _Sociable housewife_ '...

"Did you want some tea, or are you not quite awake enough for that? I just made a fresh pot~" I look over to check the time on the clock across the room. It's a bit hard to make out from here, but it looks like it's 4:53 PM. PM, because it's not nearly dark enough for the opposite meridian.

"I could always go for some of your wonderful brew," I answer, my voice trembling slightly. "U-um, would you be so kind as to direct me to my clothes?" Wonder why said directions weren't the first thing out of her mouth. I mean, I'm standing out here in the middle of a stairwell half-bare. I really don't want to believe it's the case, but now would hardly be the time to admire my figure, Kali.

"I don't necessarily need t-the coat you l-left for me if it n-needs to be washed or something, but I could r-really use my scarf." I haven't felt this cold in a while. Even though it's probably not freezing, given that they're not necessarily geared for winter weather themselves, but my body's just too used to being warm, it's natural tolerance to cold seems to have diminished over time. Guess that's what you get for relying so much on magic. Still, it's a bit odd, this cold. Were we not nearing Fall? Maybe that reliance is coming to me at an even larger cost than I initially thought. Or perhaps weather just works differently in this world.

"Um...well, you look like you're freezing to death so maybe you should cons―" "I-I-I don't mean to be r-rude, but, I m-meant what I s-said. L-look, I c-can explain after, j-just pl-pl-please..." She pats my head for a moment then points me towards the door opposite where we are. "Okay, okay, go up the stairs over there," she starts, pointing to the stack to the west. "Head to the end of the hallway and down the stairs on the left." Stairs? At the end of the...That would be that locked off area, though. Is it just a laundry room? Why the security?

As if reading my thoughts, she explains. "We usually keep that room locked just in case someone were to break in. You can never be too careful, especially not in these troubling times, you know~ It's more of a secluded area anyway, we use it for two purposes mostly. It doubles as a workshop and our laundry area. I'm a bit of a tinkerer, you see~" A workshop? Guess that does explain the gate and padlock. But after seeing this building from the outside, I wouldn't have imagined there could be another large room in the house, provided it's a proper workshop, anyway.

"I-I s-see...w-well, I-I s-suppose I-I'll go a-and r-retrieve it, then, if th-that's a-a-alright..." My shivering has grown nearly intolerable. What kind of backwater operation were the Yamanakas running here? Who leaves their patient half-naked with nothing to shield him from the elements? Then again, I didn't feel cold until I disabled the IV, so maybe it has some heating properties of its own. It seems to tether me with some kind of energy stream, so maybe it does something with one's Aura? Whatever the case, I need to get some layers on, or at least my scarf, so standing here theorizing won't help me in the slightest.

"Of course, I'll get you your tea for when you come back up," she promises with a simper across her face. I'm not sure I'm overly fond of the look in her eyes as she turns to go do as she said, but I disregard it and head for the laundry room.

I leave the door open behind me as I sprint to the left and up the stairs. It's a mad dash for the end, though I find the lock on a small wall-laden desk beside the gate as I reach the other side. The gate seems to deflate like an accordion, all of the rungs squished together to the right. I head down the small staircase that it had once blocked, and through a small, wooden door at the bottom.

I'm greeted almost immediately by a wall, nearly running into it with my frenzied movement. Behind the door is a small platform that arcs around into another staircase heading downward, into a room that's basically a regular basement. A relatively sizeable lot, there's various tables strewn here or there with various devices and trinkets that have been laid bare upon their surfaces. The floor itself resembles that of the terrace outside, made of trimmed cobblestone, though with cracks here and there. The room is relatively well lit, though either its source of light is dying or is just low-wattage. Either way, it's enough for me to see without a Faunus's apparent night vision, so I'm okay with it.

The tables seem haphazard in their actual placement, but they are kept mostly to the right side, leaving a fair bit of space on the left to be used for the laundry duties. There's three devices apart from the tables, two of which I'll assume are a dryer and washer, though I'm unsure what the third could be. Perhaps a dishwasher? But this isn't exactly a hop and a skip away from what I assume to be their dining room, where they are right now. Speaking of which, I wonder how the cleanup for the feast was like? Several of the guests left their things to clutter the tables. Kinda makes me feel bad for Kali, wish I'd stayed to help clean up before I'd gone to train. Oh well, she seems handy enough, I'm sure she dealt with it well.

I spot a few racks behind the machines with clothes hanging to dry; among them, I see the coat Kali left me hanging on one of them, with my scarf near it on the same rack. I quickly snag the scarf, still a bit moist from the wash, but I pay it little mind. My body is normalized the moment I wrap it around myself, alleviating me of the weather's horrible, chilling grasp. I don't thank Kaguya enough for lending me this scarf, it really has come in handy. Probably far more than either of us ever imagined at the time. Though I still don't agree with her hoarding all those treasures to herself, nor will I ever get over that I was almost dumb enough to fall for her wiles.

I debate taking the coat as well, but figure I don't need it and it needs to dry still, so I'll not bother with it yet. Not wanting to intrude too much, I head back for the room where the Belladonnas were, only glancing at tidbits of what lies on the tabletops. I can't even begin to guess what is what, but nothing looks organic in nature, so I can confirm that Kali's not a mad scientist, at least. I notice, though, as I reach the stairs, a mask of sorts lying beside them, as if dropped and forgotten about. It's bone white with red markings on it, similar to the image of the Grimm I have in my head, courtesy of Kali's explanation from before.

It even looks similar to a skull. It's a tad unsettling to say the least. What is this mask? Why is it here? It creates a bit of a stark contrast to everything else in the room. It clearly doesn't belong, also leading me to believe that it's not meant for just anyone to see, either. Could it be a symbol of the White Fang? A memento of Ghira's, perhaps, from when he was part of them? Still, why would it be here if that were the case? Isn't this more Kali's dwelling? Was she also part of them once? She never really gave me that impression, but I suppose she'd have to have been involved in some respect to have met Ghira in the first place.

Speaking of which, who were those Faunus that Ghira was speaking to all those days ago? Are they White Fang members? How far does the White Fang's influence reach? Was that insignia on Akara's undershirt theirs? Kali didn't say anything about it when I was trying to describe it the last time we spoke. I suspect, though, that she may have just assumed I was rambling and wasn't sure what I was talking about. I suppose my description was a bit frantic.

I head up the stairs, around the connector, up and through the door, closing it behind myself. I proceed through the hallway, then straight down and back into the room where the Belladonnas are now seated, presumably resuming their conversation from before I'd interrupted them earlier. They don't seem to have noticed my return, allowing me to hear a bit before I make myself known. There's now an additional cup across from Ghira atop a saucer, presumably the tea Kali promised me. Where did she even go to make it? I don't see anything in this room that even remotely resembles a kitchen. Perhaps said facility is behind the twin doors to my right. It mustn't be a large one, if that's true, as there wouldn't be much space remaining if my recollection of the building's exterior is worth anything.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuCMZoI2dVo) (Just loop until ~0:34 for now)

"What do I make of it?" I hear Ghira ask. "Well, I never took that boy for someone who'd slander a person for any old reason. If he suspects that doctor of something, perhaps we..." He trails off as I approach, causing them to turn and acknowledge that I'm back. "I see you found it without any trouble~" Kali says with a smile. I circle the table, around Ghira and opposite Kali, and take my seat where the third cup is placed. The mats are as soft as I remember, the tea as inviting and pleasant to the senses as ever. "Yeah...I also noticed all of your, erm...curiosities, as well. Seems you fancy figuring out how things work, Kali," I note, grasping for my beverage and inspecting it.

Its first noticeable difference is the color: it's a creamy white, with furnishings here or there. I'll assume them to be spices of some sort as they certainly have a present aroma. It smells like a mixture of ginger and cinnamon with a light touching of saffron. This honestly resembles the sort of blend that I'd brew, making me eager to try it out. It's still lukewarm, so I guess I really wasn't gone that long. "What can I say? You never know when skills and knowledge like that will come in handy~" she says with a giggle as I take a sip of the herbal remedy.

As is typical with what she serves me, the taste is to die for. It really is a brilliant mixture, and while it's similar to what I normally make for myself, I am anxious to get her recipe. There's something within that I can't really describe, but it creates a wholesome offset from the intensity of the other spices. Perhaps it's just whatever milk was used, but it really works. I can practically feel my entire body melting as it splashes its way down, as if I were soaking in a perfectly tempered hot spring. You can never go wrong with Chai, especially due to how varied it can be. It's basically the Chili of tea, completely open to interpretation with just a few basic requirements.

I place the cup and saucer back down, shameless euphoria painted all over my face. "Agreed, though my own dissections are a little less harmless," I joke, placing my elbows on the table, creating a hill with my arms that my head rests atop. "Morbid, I know, but the same principle applies for myself. I've learned plenty since I began...whatever you'd like to call this life that I now lead, and understanding the human body's frailties has proven quite handy, especially in times of war." I close my eyes, visualizing a few of the creative ways I've taken my foes' lives.

"Though that knowledge is not limited to just violence; I'm practically an amateur surgeon as well. If it's not too deep an injury, odds are, you can count on me to fix it. My understanding of Aura and mana defintely help me there, too. I can even mend a broken bo―" Ghira clears his throat, halting my rambling. I scratch my head for a moment, letting out a silly chuckle. "Eheheh, sorry, I get a bit carried away over things I'm actually proud of." Kali chuckes as well, while Ghira just sighs. "That's alright, Mr. Heiki. Believe me, I know the feeling," he says dryly, glaring at his wife for a moment.

"Anywho, Kali tells me that you seem to think it was Mr. Yamanaka who caused your most recent batch of injuries?" he asks, moderate disbelief veiling his face. I return my arms' configuration, taking a more stern expression. "All due respect, but I don't ' _think_ ' it, sir. He really _was_ the culprit. He had lent me some aid in finding a proper training spot, revealing that he has some sort of potential-unlocking Semblance, then after ferrying me up to the spot I'd picked out, he attacked me after we'd meditated for a few minutes."

The pair stare at me a moment before either speaks, perhaps trying to figure out, as I am, just why he would do such a thing. "And all due respect to you as well, boy, but not one soul heard any sort of battle breaking out. Granted, you may have been isolated on a mountain, but surely someone would have―" "Your weaponry," I interject, wanting to solve a mystery that I've yet been able to figure out. "Is there a system in this world for devising weaponry? Because if there is, and whatever it is, he used no such thing when he made his attempt on my life. In fact, if you'd have told me that he, too, is an outsider like myself, I'd have believed you."

My query turns both of their expressions sour, puzzled, and confused. "His assault was reminiscent of the kind of stuff I see back home. He downed me using only two strikes, though the first missed. But both of them were fueled by mana, no physical weapon to speak of. While mana-based attacks aren't necessarily quiet, with us up on a mountain? I can see how no one would notice, and any spectators would have had to have left the pavilion to follow us to see it, we went rather high up." I close my eyes once more, recounting the fight, though it's a bit hazy thanks to Kamui's interference.

"There's no mistaking it, I'm afraid. Akara attacked me, and he seems to possess abilities that are abnormal for Remnant. I've seen many of the portraits you have laid around the house, and from what I've gleaned, this world's approach in terms of combat arms seems rather conventional. And that's why..." I pause, looking at Kali with one open eye. "I need to find him. _Whatever_ he's plotting, he _needs_ to be stopped."

Ghira simply strokes his beard, Kali places a lightly clenched fist over her mouth and looks away from me. The tension in the air reminds me of when we discussed the tragedy in Vale. Before anyone can respond, I hear footsteps approaching from behind, towards the entrance of the room. We all glance over to see Aoi scaling up the staircase, at first turning towards my quarters but stops after noticing the door to this room is still open. Her blue jacket is tied around her waist, leaving her arms bare as she seems to be wearing a sleeveless vest today. She peers in and notices me, with a somewhat delighted look on her face. "Ah, Mr. Heiki," she starts, her voice subdued once again. "It's good to see you're doing alright."

It takes a moment, but even Aoi seems to notice the atmosphere. "Did...something happen?" she asks, concern written all over her face. Ghira motions for her to join us as well. "Potentially," he starts. "And it may yet involve you." She takes the remaining seat to my left, across from Ghira. She seems not to mind that we're all seated with a cup of tea in front of us and she isn't. She instead looks around, scanning all of our faces, trying to figure out what the issue could be. Has Kali not spoken to her yet?

"Is this about Akara?" she asks, immediately debunking my suspicion. "Is it true, Mr. Heiki? Did my fiancé really attack you?" I can only nod in response, concerned what this might do to their relationship. He either has secrets to hide that she's fine to keep hidden, or she's totally oblivious to whatever his ulterior motives are. Either way, even she seems unable to comprehend just why he would try to take me out. Her expression turns grave, her gaze turned to the floor. (Move past 0:34 now from score #2)

" _Why_...? _Why_ would he...?" She seems utterly distraught, making me lean towards the latter theory. That, or she's just a really good actor. "You can think of no reason? Mr. Heiki, did he say anything to you that would hint at anything?" I nod again, my memory still a bit hazy but his message quite clear. "He told me something along the lines of, ' _Your powers will benefit my research_.' And...there's another thing I noticed in our encounter." I place my right hand right under my collarbone, where I'd seen the symbol.

"I'm not sure what it represents, but there was an insignia etched onto his undershirt, which wasn't visible if you weren't as close to him as I'd gotten. Granted I couldn't get a good look at it, what I saw was something red. Some kind of beast's head, what I thought was a wolf or fox. It had―" "Scratch marks behind it?" Ghira interjercts, as I'd figured he would at some point of this description. I nod once more, to which both he and Aoi sigh in response. "Aoi, Kali said she was going to talk to you in my stead about him while I was unconscious. Is there anything we should know? For example, where it is he left for?" I ask, sliding closer to her to place a hand on her bare shoulder.

She seems nearly ready to break down, which confirms to me that whatever happens to her after eating, or whatever is exactly the trigger, that when her scales change and her voice follows suit, that she takes on something of a different personality. The Aoi who's overseen my recovery and whom I've chatted with up to this point seemed a bit too headstrong to break so quickly. It's a bit of an odd condition to be sure.

She stifles a sob as she clasps her chest. "He spoke to me briefly before he left...he asked me to stay here and make sure your recovery went smoothly, then..." she trails off, stifling another sob. "Then...?" I press gently, shifting my hand to her opposite side as I inch closer, my arm now wrapped around her in consolation. Her scales lightly pulse between their normal color and a light red in response. "He told me he was going to deliver some reports, to our executives I thought, but first he was going to pay a visit to a business partner in Mistral." Her voice cracks towards the end of the explanation, though I'm not sure if it's simply due to emotion finally overwhelming her or her condition.

I tenderly stroke her back as tears finally release themselves from her eyes. She buries herself in my chest, sobbing lightly. " _I'm so sorry_ ," she squeaks. I respond at first by lightly squeezing her. "Don't be. His actions are _not_ your fault." She places an arm vertically across my own back, resting her hand on my shoulder. Her other arm is wrapped halfway around my waist. I glance over to the Belladonnas, who simply exchange a look before returning their sights to us. Kali looks like she wants to say something but is deciding against it.

"Mrs. Yamanaka," Ghira starts lightly after a moment. "What of what Mr. Heiki just revealed? Do you have any idea what kind of ' _research_ ' he was referring to?" She shakes her head at first, but then pulls away from me for a moment as if she remembered something. "The only thing I could think of is his Dust research. He's been co-opting with the Schnees and their mines' workers to gain access to their deposits. The reasoning he gives me for this is one, he wants to research the properties the various types of Dust have, as well as gaining some of it for use in our own line of work."

Maybe the way I play into this, then, is perhaps he wishes to analyze me and see if there's a way for people to control it naturally? This Dust stuff seems like an energy not too dissimilar from the natural energies surrounding Remnant, seeming to work like some kind of conduit. The people of this world may not be able to do what I do, but that's not to say that they can't. But then, that would make him out to be some kind of saint. Such a discovery would probably turn the tide in the war against the Grimm. Also, I wonder what I myself could do with Dust...it comes in a raw form, which is probably where it's most volatile. If it serves as a catalyst for mana usage in this world, then it would serve to bolster my own abilities. Food for thought, I guess.

Aoi manages to calm herself down as she dries her eyes. Seeing she's regained her composure, I break and turn to the Belladonnas. "Well, it seems I have a destination now." They all stare at me, though none seem opposed to the idea anymore. "I'll assume that there's ships here that could go straight to the island of Mistral?" The couple nods at me, almost in unison. "There's a port on the opposite side of Kuo Kuana, across the way through the mar―" " _Kuo Ku-what-a now?_ " I interrupt, having never heard that name before. "That is the name of this city, young man. Were you never informed of that?" I shake my head lightly, glancing over at Kali who simply lets out a forced giggle. Another thing to have slipped her mind, it seems. To be fair, the entire sequence of events surrounding my being here were probably jarring and disorderly, so I suppose I can forgive it.

"I-I see," I start sheepishly. "My apologies, then. So there's a port across from the bazaar?" He nods, but then his expression turns sour. "And while, again, I do admire your tenacity, are you sure you're fit to be leaving already? Besides, there's no ships scheduled for departure until tomorrow, and you'd need to be quite the manipulator to get one of them to take you to Mistral at this point in the day. It may be best if you simply wait until the crewmen finish loading their vessels for their return trips. If you like, I can personally arrange that one of the ships bound for Mistral grant you room and board."

I grab my neglected cup of Chai and take a hearty sip. "That may be the best course of action, to be honest. No guarantees they'd listen to me since I'm both an outsider and a human, presuming that the crewmen are Faunus of any description, but either way, I can't imagine any argument against Kuo Kuana's chieftain vouching for me." I take another sip while Aoi lightly tugs on my scarf. I glance over to her, wondering what she has to say. "I must personally object to you departing tomorrow...It's not clear what my fiancé did to you, so I'd like―" She stops abruptly, wincing at whatever thoughts seem to be stirring in her mind regarding Akara.

"...s-so I'd like to make sure that you're in a traveling condition..." I respond by simply patting her shoulder. "Relax, Aoi. Whatever the intent behind his attack was, it seems to have only been to pacify me. Seriously, I'm fine. Matter of fact, I think I may spend the rest of the day training again, to re-attempt recovering my form. I need to get back up that mountain anyway. I sensed around for it, and it seems that Kamui got left up there." The name seems to have garnered some attention, as all their expressions once again turn puzzled. I don't usually explain our history to people, so I guess it's no wonder they don't know what I mean.

"R-right," I say, reading the atmosphere. "Kamui's the name of my sword. I've had him for quite a while, and I say ' _him_ ' because...well, Kamui's no _ordinary_ sword. There's a powerful spirit sealed within its blade, which is where I got the name from. It speaks to me every now and again, and that's the name it wanted to be referred to by. As for where I got it..." I take one final sip, clearing out the delicious herbal remedy.

"It was one one of the other worlds I visited. I ended up joining with a band of Ninja pledged to some feudal lord whose name escapes me...Gohma or something? Anyway, we'd needed to raid a demon village in search of weaponry that could aid us in the coming battles, and I'd found him buried in one of the village's more..stout residents. Thankfully, Kamui's not the only sword in my collection, and after claiming him for my own, we went on to defeat the big man himself...Tenma or something. There was drama, there was action, there was a fair bit of killing...but in the end, we prevailed." As I finish my tale, an image of the kunoichi who accompanied me on a few of my missions appears in my head. Ayame, her name was. A fiery spirit, that one. Very headstrong, very effective at what she did, but she did have a softer side that she'd bury down when out in the field.

I then rise, stretching a bit. I turn to leave when I hear Kali clear her throat. "Excuse me, young man, but where do you think you're going dressed as you are? I don't know what kind of customs you have where you're from, but people don't typically walk around bare from the waist up here." Right, I did promise to explain the intricacies of my scarf as well. I turn and rest one hand on my waist, looking like some kind of hipster as I do so.

"Well, it's not real typical where I come from, either. It's kind of just _MY_ look. See, in all honesty, I could probably wear only my scarf and be fine for the most part. It's got some...special properties. It's fabric belongs to an ancient creature of folklore where I come from, known as The Cloth of the Fire Rat. It was a gift, given to me by a princess by the name of Kaguya in an attempt to ease our...somewhat unhealthy relationship." I heave a relatively deep sigh. That girl is a real piece of work. First, she abandons her home for a rather petty reason, then she causes nothing but havoc wherever she fancies on any given day. She really needs to find a different hobby, one that doesn't involve playing with men's hearts and antagonizing one of my closest friends.

I continue, trying to wash my bad memories of Kaguya out of my mind. "Essentially, whoever wears this scarf," I pause, feeling its silky smooth surface. "Is protected from the element of fire, and it also serves as one of the best mufflers in existence. It's not a result of any sort of magic, it's simply properties of the fabric itself. But whatever yours may be, this scarf regulates your body temperature to be whatever your nominal condition would be. So for me, that would be a steady 97-98°, preventing me from ever getting cold due to natural circumstances."

I then let out another sigh, as that's not the whole truth. "However, it does have something of a limitation. It doesn't protect against cold-based attacks, just weather. Second, while I may not feel cold, overexposure can still lead to things like hypothermia since the weather is in fact still hitting my body. Think of it like a painkiller. While it may make you numb to the issue, it doesn't make you immune. Still, despite this, I've built up something of a resistance to colder weathers, so even without it on, I can usually tolerate it well enough."

I then scratch my head, as even that is something of a half-truth. "Though, I guess today may not have been the best example. I usually don't get as cold as I did earlier. It must be pretty frigid in here, or something's amiss." Looking around, though, none of them have seemed to be cold for an instant. Then again, they're all Faunus, and they may possess traits I'm not aware of. Maybe they're just more resistant to cold than humans. Admittedly, it's kind of bothersome being so painfully ignorant of the people I've been in company with.

"Well, still," Kali starts slowly, as if in some kind of haze. "Regardless of all that, the way you are is teetering on the indecent side, and you also may want to hide your scars. Everyone's probably very on edge, especially after the incident in Vale." She has a point. I don't like hiding my scars, but I guess that is a valid reason to do so. Don't want to be starting any panics because I look like a dangerous person. I mean, I still will, but...I'll look _less_ dangerous, _I guess_?

"Alright, alright, but...the coat you lent me is still drying. You don't expect me to train in soaked garb, do you?" She giggles in response, giving me a chill. I'm not sure I want to know what's going through her mind. She goes to reply, but Aoi speaks first. "You can borrow mine, if you like." I do like how it looks, it has some Eastern flair to it, though it's a tad too...formal for my tastes. Still, I'm not sure I'd want whatever Kali were to suggest next, going by her expression, so I decide to take Aoi up on her offer. "I suppose that's alright, if it's not too much trouble." She unties her jacket from her waist and hands it to me, then I drape it around my shoulders like a cloak. The collar on her jacket is far less pronounced than the one Kali lent me, which allows me to let my scarf hang loosely from the back to flap in the wind.

I place my arms through the respective holes in the jacket, then tuck part of it into my pants, leaving the coattails to drift out behind me, which leaves most of my body still exposed. "Sorry, but I'm not going to obscure _every_ scar. Hiding them makes me feel like I'm doing so out of embarassment, like I'm ashamed of them. I wear them with pride, as I intend to never forget where they ca―" " _Fine_ , fine, but don't complain to me if that gets you into trouble~" Kali, please. And the giggling both you and Aoi are doing can stop, too. But, wait, Aoi's giggling? Huh, she's actually kinda cute when she's in this state. Her personalities are pretty much polar opposites from what I can tell. This one's quieter, more reserved, more...feminine, shall we say, while the other one's more imposing, more tomboyish. What's the real trigger, though? Surely it can't just be food.

"That actually looks nice on you," Aoi says with a tender smile. "I can see why you prefer to show off your body, the look really suits you~" The ladies continue to giggle while Ghira just glares at all of us. "Right? He kind of reminds me of Ghira when he was younger~" And they were calling _me_ indecent. I think my face is reaching a new shade of red at this point. The commotion is interrupted by Ghira, however. " _Anyway_ ," he coughs, getting noticeably tired of all the catcalling. "About the _emblem_ you claim you saw on Mr. Yamanaka's undershirt..."

Is it as I suspected? Is that the White Fang's icon? Is Akara a member of theirs? If so, his actions would reflect on what Ghira presumably saw when he left them. But then, I'm not so sure he had their interests in mind when he attacked me. If it was meant to be some kind of message, then I'd have thought it a better fit to just kill me. I'd think their methods would grow more extreme in lieu of the seemingly rising tensions between them and humankind.

"That does sound like the White Fang for sure," Kali comments, her tone and expression completely altered from a few moments ago. "What would that mean, though? Is he a proclaimed member of their society?" I ask. All eyes turn to Aoi, who shakes her head. "He was before, as a researcher and data analyst, but I'd thought he'd retired from their ranks long ago." Ghira then heaves out a heavy sigh, as if in disagreement. "One doesn't simply retire from the White Fang. Or, at least, it's not generally that simple. Either he's still in contact with them, or something bizarre is going on behind the scenes." Wait, so are they more of a cult, then? Going by what little has really been said of them so far, and the portraits scattered around this building, I'd painted them as a sort of freedom fighters' association. Have they, in fact, fallen from grace? Also, Ghira seems not to have known Akara was a member as well, meaning he must have joined some time after his departure.

"Perhaps he's part of that upstart's group," Ghira proclaims, crossing his arms. "What was his name? Adam?" he asks to which Kali nods in response. "Adam Taurus, I believe," she adds. "Who is...?" I start, asking the obvious question. "He's one of the more...superlative youngsters amongst the White Fang. A radical, if you will. He has his own version of the White Fang's message that he carries with him, and sadly it's reached the ears of many who've heard it." Ghira then takes a sullen tone. "And, perhaps, radicals like him are a result of my successor. I'd like to think she still has the same spirit in mind that the White Fang was supposed to represent, but I find myself growing less and less sure with each passing day."

Hmm...you don't think...

"You...don't suppose they were the ones who..." I trail off, which gets me a mixed reaction. Aoi looks puzzled, Kali closes her eyes, perhaps to consider the option, while Ghira just grimaces. "The ones who...what?" Aoi asks. Has she not heard the news? Akara even mentioned it at the feast. Maybe her separate personalities are more separate than I thought? "The Kingdom of Vale was apparently assaulted and seized some time ago. Nobody here really knows what really happened though." My words gradually cause tears to well up in her eyes again, confirming that she did in fact not know. "V-Vale...? Oh no...M-my..." she pauses with a horrified look in her eyes.

"M-my stepsiblings live in Vale..." Stepsiblings? But I thought all your relatives were...Or was that just your parents? Either way, ouch. "I'm sorry," is all I can think to say. I express more sorrow with my body language than my words, as I lightly shake my head and stare at the ground. Please, not another family torn apart by warfare. I think I've seen enough of that, thank you. I guess there's no escaping it, though, at least not for me. I seem to get drawn into wars constantly in these worlds, so I get to re-experience every horror it has to offer time and time again. I even lost someone rather dear to me in the last one. Where I came from before this...because I don't know how to follow my own rules I've set for myself.

"I'd ask you not to worry, Aoi, but...there's no way to know for sure the fate of anyone there, so I can't grant any true closure." I pause, silently adding finding out about her siblings to my list of things to do, right beside finding out about the Belladonnas' daughter, Blake. "I will promise you _this_ , however. When I do depart tomorrow, I'll be sure to look for them. As well as _Blake_ ," I add, nodding to her parents. "I'm not sure how I'll relay what I find, but I'll find a wa―" "I'll be coming with you," Aoi interjects. Her offer stuns me. Can she fight? Or does she not mean the whole way?

"I may be a nurse, but I can protect myself. Plus, I'm still not sure you're at 100%, so I'd think you'd welcome some help." Enough with all the fair points! Just let me have my altruistic moments in peace and without objection, is that _so_ much to ask? _Jeez_. "I'll only accept if you follow me and show me that what you say is true." That sounded more threatening than I intended, but I suppose that only gets my point across even better. I'll accept help wherever, even if I am at 100%, but I'm not dragging any dead weight around with me.

"Fair enough. Wait for me behind the pavilion, I need to get something first." She rises and quickly makes an exit, seemingly having accepted my promise. Kali then rises, grasping my cup as well as hers. She starts towards the double-doors, validating my theory that that was their kitchen, then stops halfway and stares at me. "Just make it back in time for dinner, okay?" I nod to her as she heads towards the pantry, though that's one promise I know I can't keep. I lose all sense of time when I meditate, and if Aoi aims to impress me, then I doubt our sparring will be brief.

Ghira stands as well, limbering up a bit, shaking out his shoulders and limbs. "Mind if I spectate?" he asks, as I had sort of suspected. I figured it a bit late for him to go working out, so the only other thing I could figure he'd go to is some paperwork. "I don't see any issue with that." He lightly smiles, then shouts to Kali what he's doing as we depart. We exit out into the main halls, through their marble walkways, then out through the main entrance, leaving only the dining room's door open.

"I truly hope I'm not intruding. I simply wish to observe your martial prowess in action. And I suppose Aoi's as well; wasn't really aware she, too, was a fighter." We reach the fork in the road, taking the right path this time. I didn't figure there'd be any real difference on this side, I just took the left path last time and wanted to even it out. "Not at all. To be honest, I kinda welcome people to watch, so long as the crowd is small. It's just nice to demonstrate any of my abilities without a life-or-death situation being involved." I let out a soft chuckle, though even I know that wasn't really funny.

We reach the terrace before long, all of the tables still set up but are now bare. Kali's supergrill is still here, though I don't really know where else it would go. However, my inspection of the area is cut short by a figure standing behind the contraption. It's...Aoi. Well, she certainly got here fast. And she wanted _ME_ to wait? [Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHwij2fvYEk) (Just an excerpt from the start)

Her scales are changed, making me assume she's adopted her more commanding persona. I also notice another interesting addition to her attire, a pair of bladed tonfas attached to her arms. They kinda mesh well with her rather fair skin, comprised of polished metals for the blades and the parts that cover the black ribbing that hugs her arms. I also notice another curiosity regarding her weapons. In addition to the sheer length of the blades, I notice small barrels protruding from underneath them on the grips, just beside her hands. Wait, so they have trick weapons in this world? Combined melee and firearms? _Ohhhhhh_ , _I want one!_

She seems to notice our approach and turns to face us in kind as we get near, allowing me to make the inspection of her weapons. "Oh, Aoi. You're here already. Eager to show off your stuff, eh?" A sly grin creases her face, confirming that her personality has shifted. She twirls her tonfas about a few times before responding. "Of course I am. I probably have far more incentive to head out than you do, Heiki." True, you have your siblings to worry about as well as finding out what your fiancé is really up to. Even though...we kinda share those goals, I'll still give it to you, as you have more of a personal investment in the end.

"Oh, I went up and got your sword, by the way. It's behind you." I hadn't even noticed it, but indeed, there he is. Kamui, perched upright, partly tucked into a gap at the back of the supergrill. "I see Mr. Belladonna came here as well. As a participant, or...?" He shakes his head. "Spectator, ma'am. I merely wished to see your duel, as I've no idea how either of you fight." I reclaim my prized possession during their exchange, returning back to where I was. "Well, thanks for savin' me the trouble." She twirls her tonfas around some more with another sneer. Ghira takes a step back, seeing that it's already about to start.

"Now, then. _Shall we?_ " I ask, taking my battle stance as she does the same.


	10. Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man and his curious friend clash in the evening dew, a bout to test resolve and skill. It reaches a resounding conclusion, followed by a heartfelt display. Upon returning to the residence, however, another curious individual is spotted, one full of rebellious youth, with the shared vision of outward-bound voyage as the duo. Though, it's clear that his intent and disposition could not differ more.

Our bodies are both poised to strike, our eyes locked onto each other's. My left hand rests comfortably on Kamui's hilt, my thumb pushing down softly on his brass guard. She tumbles her fingers across the grips of her tonfas, eagerly awaiting my first move. I clench my right fist, extended outward at an angle. She slides her legs a bit further apart, leaving her stance open and wild, like a leopard ready to pounce. I slide my own back leg over a bit, reaching the optimal angle for my stance. We both hunch down slightly, attempting to read each other's every movement. This is different from when Akara attacked me. We see each other as equals, while he only saw me as some kind of prey. This is a real duel, not just some random bout spurred by a dirty trick.

It's clear to me from observing her motions and her expression that she's no stranger to combat. That would adhere to the childhood she spoke to me about. She was basically a slums outcast, with every day being a struggle to survive. While Akara clearly has softened her a bit, it seems her harsh origins have not left her at all. This person I'm starting down is someone new entirely. Not the timid fiancée that huddled over my broken body when I came here. Not the stoic nurse who oversaw my recovery. Not even the effeminate midwife that I had spoken to just minutes ago. Those eyes are the eyes of a warrior, of one who braved cold pavements and many sleepless nights, of one who has stared death in the face before.

I never imagined all of those could belong to the same person, let alone someone I thought I knew. Maybe this is her Semblance? Maybe she can take on a persona to fit the situation? Or maybe this is just another facet of her more boorish side, one that's only revealed in battle. But then, that seems a bit underwhelming for a special ability. That's basically just a dramatic mood swing. I wonder if I should ask her? No, if Akara was willing to reveal his own to me, then she'll do the same. Besides, I may be able to figure it out when we clash.

So _still_ , so _silent_. The calm before the storm. You could pinch the atmosphere with a clothespin, it's so thick. Even though this is just a sparring session, I can tell she's taking this very seriously. She _really_ wants to accompany me, and she's willing to go to _any_ length to show me how badly she wants to see the truth. I can't say I'm ignorant of that feeling, either. There's something about seeing things, like what we aim to discover, with your own eyes that simply can't be compared. We're talking about people that she seems to have some attachment to here. I don't know what made her neglect mentioning her stepsiblings before, but I guess the conversation was more about her parents than her family as a whole.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCcfw4tYJqs)

I feel sweat start to reside on my forehead, but it doesn't break my posture an inch. Such tension, yet it's so thrilling. I may loathe the need for combat and killing, but there's no arguing against just how fulfilling _true_ combat is. I lose myself a bit in a real encounter, almost as if some other force guides my body around. I don't believe it to be Kamui, but given that he tends to interrupt things _completely uninvited_ sometimes, I wouldn't put it past him. Such a mystery, yet I've pledged my life to him. My other blades pale in comparison, both in figure and form. The curve of Kamui is flawless, his edge sharp enough to slice apart the heavens if he so wished. Yet I can't help but feel he has some draw to that very thing. Whatever power resides within Kamui, it's certainly rather abstract.

I break the silence by gently pressing on Kamui's guard in the opposite direction, ever so slightly releasing him from his shell, revealing a small glimmer of his immaculate beauty. I then hear a familiar sound, one that I've heard recently. A sonic boom, a sudden burst of speed made audible, like my last senses of Akara before he pacified me. This time, however, I meet it, almost simultaneously. We dash for each other at a dazzling speed, though it's far from the fastest I've ever charged before. I jettison Kamui the rest of the way from his protective hull as Aoi lunges forward, both tonfas poised for a swift thrust towards my jugular.

Moments before their point of contact, I sidestep slightly to the right, ducking narrowly under her strike, as I pull hard on Kamui, further extending it from the sheath, hurling the hilt straight into Aoi's side. Her reaction is shocking, however, with only a light grunt reaching my ears. I then hear the familiar crackling sound from when I struck Akara with Kamui before. Seems Auras in this world are different than what I know. Also unlike Akara's, hers is a brilliant yellow instead of his milky white. Barely winded by my strike, she swings her left arm violently towards me, which I barely catch with Kamui's edge. Our blades clash, seemingly echoing across the field.

She then rotates herself and lashes her other tonfa at me, gritting her teeth and grunting, which I meet with the sheath. This surprises her, and even Ghira going by the sound he makes, but it's nothing new for me. Just like the weapon it houses, Kamui's sheath is more than just storage for him. To contain such a powerful spirit, his prison needs to be just as adamant. My back is now away from the pavilion, facing instead to the east if it were the south. I then decide to give my muscles a surprise endurance test as I lock our weapons together and slowly attempt to parry hers away, but she breaks away and jumps back. Immediately following her dispersal, I swiftly sheath Kamui back into his dwelling and return to my neutral stance.

 _Iaido_ has always struck my fancy when it comes to combat styles for katanas. It seems outlandish to those you face, to sheath your sword after nearly every exchange, but that, in itself, is why it's so appealing. It's a testament to efficiency and accuracy, never wasting a moment of unnecessary exposure of your weapon. It remains out for only as long as you intend to strike with it. Elegant, but not without its share of power. Reserved, yet assertive. It's typically done with smaller blades, but I decided to pursue it with what I've been using to challenge myself. While Kamui is not my only sword, nothing in my possession is what's recommended for the discipline.

When Aoi lands, she seems to also change her strategy. She twists the grips of her tonfas and reflects the direction they're aimed, now opposite the direction her arms are pointing rather than mirroring them. This would make the strikes swifter but at a cost to damage since the momentum is not carried as much. A fair judgement call, as I think I'd be able to land a fatal strike on her if she tried the same attack again. Not that I would, of course. This isn't a fight to the _death_.

She then does something unexpected, however, and extends her arms outward as if aiming a firearm, and locks her weapons together to form one. One of the ends must be hollowed out with a mechanism in place to keep them joined. Does she intend to fire at me? I may be pretty fast, but I'm not sure I can stop bullets; however, that's not what it seems the alternative component to her tonfas does. Rather than spraying me full of lead, streams of energy begin to circulate around the twin barrels. Do her tonfas double as some sort of railgun or thread laser?

Unsure of how long the charge on her blast is, I simply hold my ground and wait. If I rush in too quickly, I may get blown away if it's brief. But then, if it's energy-based, I can absorb it. But it may yet be too early to try something of that magnitude. My reflexes and muscle movements are very much back to normal, but I can't say the same for my Circuits. They certainly felt fine before, when I'd went to train with Akara, but the process was cut duly short. I didn't get a real opportunity to gauge their condition, so I think it best not to chance anything.

And it seems it was also a good read to not rush in, it seems her weapon needed only six seconds to prime its chambers. The energy surrounding the orb that was forming between the barrels dissipates as the orb itself shrinks for a moment. It began at maybe a clenched fist's size, then decreases in stature by about half. Shortly after, the orb coalesces into an undulating beam with a very frightening speed to its trajectory. As with her previous strike, I narrowly avoid her projectile via a roll to my right, causing me to tumble down the small slope that empties into the small plain that precedes the faux mountain trail.

Near the bottom of my tumbling, I push myself off, using the momentum to propel me out about 10 feet where the slope ends. I return to my feet after performing a safety roll and look up to where Aoi was; however, I do not see her where she fired from any longer. I look further up to see her having leapt after me, her arms raised over her head and forming acute angles behind her. I read this as an attempt to pressure me and force me to submit by grounding me should I block it. Perhaps another dodge would be the smarter course of action here, but I decide instead to challenge her pounce.

My body gains a faint green, flowing outline as I draw out the mana within me. "[Hakkai #8]: Might-2!" I chant, feeling my muscles tense up. Hakkai is the name I gave my mana-based maneuvres, this one in particular is one that enhances my physical strength at the expense of speed. As for the suffix numeral, they each have stages of intensity which grant greater returns at far higher risks. The stronger the Hakkai used, the larger the negative offset as well as the strain on my body. With the mixture of those two ailments, it's never wise to go above tier five. That's about the limit that any normal body could withstand without some sort of recoil or overencumbrance.

As her descent draws near, she thrusts her arms diagonally inward, crossing the blades into an 'X' shape. I lift up Kamui once more to catch the attack, leaving her suspended in the air when the sheath of Kamui and her blades finally collide. She seems bewildered that I managed to block her diving strike, her eyes wide and her pupils constricted. But I don't just halt her attack. I slightly overestimated what tier of Might to use, so I decide to go a step further. I begin to slowly force her over my head, with the intent to thrust her towards the mountain itself.

I feel every muscle in my body tense up as I slowly arc her over my head. The sparks flying from our collision nearly blind me as she eventually crosses to my back side. I then pull down, slowly so as to not release the lock of our weapons, then forcefully toss her at an angle behind me. She lets out a yelp as she gets catapulted towards the stalagmites that form the mountain's base. I then ease the mana flow emanating from my body, releasing the Hakkai and dissipating the glow of my Aura. My muscles then begin to ease back into a state of normalcy, no longer strained by the force of the mystical boon.

I turn back to see what became of her surprise trip into the sky to see her still falling towards the rocky surfaces. I prepare myself to rush over to her rescue, presuming such a collision would prove quite severe, as I re-focus mana towards my legs, creating pockets of air-based energy around them. Same as I'm sure that Dust functions, so to does my use of energy, in that I can also control, to a degree, an element to associate with the skill I'm using. In this case, what I plan to use is what I refer to as a ' _Wave Dash_ ', similar to the ' _Flash Step_ ' I'd used on Strife, but with less strain and speed. It's an alteration I developed myself, as I inherited the latter ability from an ally in another world.

My influx of energy is ceased, however, as what occurs is not at all what I imagined. She had somehow flipped herself around and gained some control over her trajectory, and rather than landing on her torso, Aoi kisses the stalagmite with her feet, then propels herself at great velocity towards me once more, her arms positioned horizontally across her body towards the right (from my perspective). Her eyes are wild once more, fueled with conviction and resolve.

I barely have enough time to raise Kamui for a third time, as she begins to revolve her body, turning herself into a ceaseless pendulum of orbital slashes. I'm forced backwards several paces as her flurry nicks Kamui's domicile, and am then flung a few feet to the left as she switches her swipes into a forceful kick to my right arm. I stumble towards the west, carrying the momentum of her attack, but manage to remain on my feet.

I'm offered little respite, however, as her assault did not relent there. She pursues my stagger, her arms crossed again but in front of her rather than over her head, as she proceeds to unleash another flurry of harrowing slashes. I barely manage to release Kamui from his shell. Her billowing combination is omnidirectional, some diagonal, some thrusted straight into me, some I dodge, some I parry with my weapon's two halves. I return a few attacks of my own, all of which are also evenly countered. The furious, alternating sword-strokes begin to fatigue me, evidenced by the sweat accumulating around my body.

Finding myself unable to match her pace any longer, I attempt to break away in between her squall, only to be struck across my right breast and its attached shoulder by one of her diagonal slices. I wince from the sudden shock, seeing Aoi immediately dash backwards, an apologetic and concerned look written all over her. Reminds me of some of the injuries Youmu gave me all those years ago.

I retire Kamui once again into his sheath, inspecting my fresh gash. I run my right hand's fingers across the blood flowing down from it, then hold it out in front of me to let it drip from there as well, lightly shaking at that. Another failure. Another excoriation. Another showcase of my weakness, that I'm not invincible. Same as the many others that have come before it.

I clench my fist, congregating more mana from within my system. "[Hakkai #11]: Mind-3," I mutter, my green aura returning but embellished with blue streaks through it. Mind is a Hakkai that suscepts my body to nature, increasing both the potency and vulnerability to the arcane and mystic forces that reside within. It essentially turns me into a glass cannon of a mage, granting me spiritual pressure where my body would otherwise be unable to withstand creating it myself.

I then further focus the mana directly into Kamui's edge as I reach for the hilt. I grasp it, electricity crackling all about my arms and Kamui himself. As my senses are focused, similar to when I meditate, I don't even need to see Aoi to know she's bracing herself for a large attack. I can sense her apprehension to rush at me, her wonder as to how fierce my strike will be, her fear that it will be too much to handle.

Within the blink of an eye, I relinquish freedom to my blade, rotating it with a wild, arcing virgule to my right, though the stroke itself is aimed directly ahead of me. From the trail following the blade's movement, a thin, conic wave of green energy is jettisoned and launched directly at Aoi, who barely raises her tonfas up in time to attempt at stonewalling the attack. A large clash sound results from the collision, sending her careening back towards the grassy hill. All the while, I'm recreating the gale around my legs, setting myself up for a Wave Dash.

Aoi lands flat on her back, her body creating a relatively wide angle with the platform we were fighting on. Her eyes are nearly wired shut, obvious pain consuming her body from the impact. She opens her eyes after a moment to see me hovering above her, my sword a foot from her throat and poised to claim her head if I desired. A humiliated, defeated look envelops her face, signifying she's forfeited victory of the battle to me, and the subsequent right to join my journey, as she loosens her grip on her tonfas.

"[Hakkai 9]: Haste" I'd said before the dash. Haste is one that greatly enhances my speed, enough at higher tiers to even run along walls and potentially even the surface of water if pushed to its limit, but also lowers some of my control and coordination as well as makes my body a bit more susceptible to damage by lightening its resistances towards friction. While ' _Wave Dash_ ' doesn't require the use of this Hakkai, it bolsters the distance it can carry me, and is also a pre-requisite for efficient use of ' _Flash Step_ '. I can use that without the use of this Hakkai, but not without some heavy set fatigue to follow it.

After confirming her resignation, I remove my edge from her throat and return it to its home for the final time in this duel. I then hover my hand over the wound she gave me and channel some mana towards it. "[Hakkai 28]: Glimmer." I wasn't lying to Ghira before when I told him that my control over energy could also allow me to heal in addition to all the measures of pain I can inflict. It works slow, as it's not directly a mending ability itself, but rather, it influences my body's natural methods of recovery to hasten dramatically. As a result, my wounds will seem to close of their own accord, as my latest aberration does, though it's by no means a panacea. If a wound is too egregious, it will overtax my body and perhaps leave me even worse off, which is why I could not do this when I first arrived here, nor even before. Not every scar on my body at present was a result of our siege on Strife's castle, but quite a few of them were. Can't really heal that many, not without, at minimum, tenfold the amount of rest that my men and I were allotted during that campaign.

After treating my wound, I take hold of one of my scarf's wings, baptize it with some saliva, and clear the slightly dried blood that spread from the cut. The direction thankfully made this easy, as it didn't drip down my entire torso, just off the side. After I'm satisfied with my cleansing, I reset my scarf and extend an arm towards Aoi to help her off her back. She'd shut her eyes again, seemingly crushed by this defeat. Though, it could be argued either way who really lost. After all, I'm the only one with an obvious injury, and technically, I never actually hit her.

"Aoi," I call out, causing her to open her eyes and notice my gesture. Reluctantly, she grasps one of her tonfas as well as my hand as I pull her up to her feet. She grasps her other blade and drapes them both across her back vertically, presumably through some sling on her back I hadn't noticed that's part of her wardrobe. Regret and anguish continue to paint her expression throughout the whole process.

"You're _far_ stronger than I imagined," she comments, her voice low and dismissive. "Same to you," I reply, looking towards Ghira who nods in agreement, perhaps to both of us. "Not strong enough, though." [Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4RQ4h2T7sk) She sheepishly grasps her left arm, looking to the ground. "I'd just get in the wa―" "Not so. I'd be happy to have someone like yourself fighting alongside me." She looks up at me, her eyes practically twinkling with excitement. I then walk to her right (my left) and place a hand on the subsequent shoulder.

"But...you won't be following where I'm going," I say, to which she becomes understandably confused. "Wh-what? Why?" are her obvious questions. I meet her increasingly worrying gaze and move my grasp from her shoulder to under her chin. "We had different reasons behind this bout from the start. You wanted to prove to me your worth as a companion, but that's not what I was looking for." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes again, perhaps because she's reverting to her more passive state, but then my statement halts their progress. I'm also surprised she's not blushing, either.

"Th-then what were you...?" she trails off. "It went nowhere beyond just gauging your strength for me. As you're a nurse by trade, I wasn't sure how capable a fighter you were. But, in all that, I saw the same resolve that probably got you through your younger years as you described to me when we first properly chatted." I then caress her left cheek with a gentle stroke, which finally elicits some redness. I remove my hand, opting to instead place it in a pants' pocket.

"I wanted to be sure that you could hold your own if need be, and I'm convinced that you can. So, I think it would be best if we divided our cause." I place the business end of Kamui's sheath facing the ground and place my hand on the opposite end, holding it similar to a cane, looking towards the sky. "I'll head for Mistral when we leave tomorrow, and you can make your way to Vale." She then throws herself at me, hands clasped halfway across my collarbone, nearly at my shoulders. She's staring daggers into me, furious at what I'm suggesting to her.

"Why not go together, though? You _literally just admitted_ that you'd be fine with me as a―" "Because I think that we'd have different priorities here. You have your siblings to worry about, right?" "Well, yes, but―" "Then you ought to go and ensure their safety. If Akara is indeed at Mistral, I don't want to risk him doing something to you. You may be his fiancée, but the way he spoke to me was far too similar to some of the most horrible people I've had the misfortune of meeting on these journies."

She then repositions her hold on me to my upper arms, her gaze still piercing into mine. "It was like he didn't see me as a person," I add, not really paying her motions much mind. "And when he spoke of his research...he mentioned some incidents, as if they were just inconveniences. People who have apparently died from his Semblance, he showed no real remorse for. A man who I'd assume took an oath when he signed up for his profession, yet showed no remorse for basically taking that oath out back and gutting it like a fish."

A quiet rage begins to overtake my face, seeing the visage of the many despots I've encountered who treated life like it was a plaything. Some happen to be individuals back home in Gensokyo, but they've a right to view it that way due to the circumstances surrounding their very being there. Youkai flock there because they abhor humanity for one reason or another. From something as small as nonbelief, which supposedly causes them to disappear, to some being traumatized at how cruel humanity can be, I really can't blame them. And some of them are just Gods, so they have a different perception of every facet of existence than anyone else.

I begin to slowly tap on Kamui's hilt absent-mindedly. "I also have far less of a personal investment than you do when it comes to your siblings. While I don't mind helping fight others' battles, I also like to think objectively, and if you follow me after Akara, who can say what will become of them? Just looking at our roles and what we know, this just feels like the best use of our abilities to me. Plus, it's just not my style to have ladies fight my battles for me," I end with a joking tone, though there's nothing comical about what I said. If anyone, not just a woman, takes up arms alongside me, we fight as equals. I just don't see that happening here.

Aoi scans my face some more, trying her hardest not to see things my way, with hopes to convince me of another option. As it should be, it's clear to her that my position is indefatigable and resolute. There's just not much logical sense for both of us to pursue after Akara when there's another party that has just as much priority as he does.

Her face grows sullen again, drooping her arms to her side. Despite seemingly agreeing with my reasoning, it seems she still wants to accompany me. "Why are you so convinced he'll do something to me?" Her question brings my tapping to a screeching halt. "Because whatever you saw in him to promise him your hand in marriage seems to be all but gone." I move to caress her shoulder again, but she grabs my hand instead.

"That's utter nonsense. I wouldn't do such a thing if I wasn't confident that the man involved would go against himself like that." "Then what about what I said? No man who would talk like that would involve himself with a woman for the sake of courtship." "Something must have changed him. I refuse to believe my fiancé would show indifference to lives being lost, much less deaths he _somehow caused himself_!" "Then how do you explain him attacking me?" She quiets herself, biting her lip and looking away in response. Seems that was the final nail in this coffin.

She releases my arm, and I continue the motion I was doing before she interrupted me, but not before slinging Kamui back around my waist. I double my investment, even, mirroring what she did to me earlier. I grasp both of her shoulders, hunch down slightly, and look her straight in the eye. "Look at me." She obeys and meets my gaze. "It's not like you're not going to be fighting, right? You have a motive, I have a motive. And if something is manipulating your fiancé, you have my word, I'll do whatever I can to free him from it. But I make no guarantees...if it comes down to it...if I have to..." I trail off, trying to keep my tone gentle and light.

"You'll kill him?" The sting of those words is evident even in my expression, though only for a moment. I caress her cheek once again, with no reactionary fluster this time, then lightly brush my hand through her hair, only being able to due to our fight undoing it slightly. "Not if I don't have to. I just don't want to make any promises I know I can't keep. I'll do what I can, I'll try, but that's all I can give you." I cease my motions and look away for a moment.

"I just hope that's good enou―" My words are cut off by a sudden tug. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in, forcing our lips to embrace. My face begins to boil as my eyes first stare into hers, then over to Ghira who, thankfully, has already departed. Seems he only cared to see the fight, not the ensuing drama that would follow. Good on him, I don't know what I'd feel if he saw this. Or anyone, for that matter. Though it's against my will, I'm presently locking lips with a spouse-to-be. Or maybe not, which is perhaps why she's doing this.

Maybe, deep down, she saw this decision coming, and the inevitability that I may have to kill him. Perhaps she's already resigned her feelings for him and is already trying to move on. Or perhaps she's simply overcome with indecision and fear for what may come next, and simply wishes to grant me some good tidings should we never see each other again. To be fair, I'm basically sending her off to a known warzone. I don't know where in Vale her siblings reside, nor where they are now, nor how far the Grimm have spread their sphere of influence and control. For all I know, Akara may no longer be at Mistral by the time I arrive, if what he told her is even believable, and she may end up perishing where she's going. I may very well be sending her off to her death. She's certainly a capable fighter, she forced me to rely on my Hakkai just to get the upper hand, but I know nothing of the Grimm's capabilities. They're painted to be some horrific monstrosities, having pushed this world's inhabitants to the brink on seemingly more than one occasion. And let's not forget about the fact that I suspect that the attack on the kingdom was orchestrated by another force. What if they're still there? All in all, the hammer that broke down the kingdom's walls was powerful indeed, as every junction of Vale has been given the image of an iron banner to me, of a bastion for mankind the whole world over. If it fell...

As my thoughts begin to scatter, Aoi finally breaks away, her face now as hot as my own. She then buries her head in my chest like before, her arms now wrapped diagonally around my waist and up my back, under the jacket, brushing against my skin. She begins to sob, at first little more than a whimper, then building up to one of intense magnitude. I wrap my arms around her as well, horizontally across her back, holding her tight and close. This poor woman. She must feel so betrayed, and she's not even sure if the man she fell in love with is still himself or not. I could certainly believe what she said. I don't take her for some cheap harlot, she'd pledge herself to someone out of pure love. Whatever happend to Akara...if he really is being manipulated, then I'm beginning to suspect the White Fang may be behind it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." she bleats out, barely able to speak. I'm unsure if it's simply due to her condition, as she's clearly reverted to her more passive personality, or if it's just all the raw emotion. Either way, none of this warrants an apology. I kiss her on the forehead and rest my head atop hers, whilst gently massaging her back. "Don't be," I say calmly, closing my eyes. "Whatever's going on, Aoi, I'll get to the bottom of it. And whatever becomes of it, I swear you'll be the first to know. I'll find you, somehow. And whatever scenario I have to present to you, I'll do so in kind. So while you're out there, fighting to save your loved ones, I want you to do one thing for me..."

She moves to look up at me, forcing me out of using her head as a pillow, her face resembling a small waterfall. "Wh-what?" she asks, her voice cracking. "I want you to believe. Not just in the best case scenario, but also in the worst. I want you to be prepared, come whatever may. I know that's not easy, especially if the truth of the matter is less than desirable, but I want you to maintain the strength you were just showing me in our duel." The tears in her eyes are slowly replaced by stars, as she seems to be staring at me in some new-found awe. Maybe she's seeing in me, right this moment, what she saw in Akara at the start. I really can't help but fear the worst, however.

My senses don't lie, after all. Or at least, souls don't. That's one of the things I can do. I can, with enough focus, read a person's soul, and thus read their words like an open book. When I'm beckoning their conscience, when I'm inspecting their intent, when I'm ogling their innermost self...I can feel what they feel. You can wear as many masks on the exterior as you want, there's no way for your soul to betray my perception. And if what I was reading from Akara was true...then something really has corrupted him. Not through manipulation, no, nothing so direct as that. Something simply seems to have happened to him that made him change. He really didn't speak with any remorse when he was conversing with me. He was so very candid, so very apathetic, so very...empty. Like he was a hollow shell, bent only on satisfying his most carnal desires, which seem to involve some rather sinister machinations.

I'm gonna have to do it again. I'm gonna have to tear apart another family, even if it's just presently a couple.

Aoi seems entirely reassured, releasing me from her talons. I also release her, seeing her smile now, which is a rare occurrence indeed. "I'll be holding you to that, then." Her voice is as sharp as it was before our twilight skirmish, seemingly...wait, twilight? It wasn't this dark out when we started...did time really fly by that fast? That fight felt like it was only minutes long, same with the emotional displays that followed, so how did it get so dark? I mean, it's not quite night time I don't think, but the cusp of nightfall seems to be drawing near.

"Hrm, do you suppose we ought to head back? I wanted to get some more training in, but it seems like it's getting kinda late. Kali _did_ say she wanted us back by dinner." She looks around as well, taken as aback as I was just now. Seems she also didn't realize how fast the time had flown by. "I suppose we should," she says, drying her eyes one final time. We both begin to head back, the trail a bit harder to spot now due to the lack of illumination, but we manage it alright. She then stops us part of the way down and glances back at me.

"Thank you, Heiki. Really. Even now, I barely know that much about you at all, but the way you speak...The strength you display when you fight...The way you held me...it made me feel so safe, so...confident. It's not a feeling I've experienced for some time now...so, I'm...happy. I'm happy that I can rely on someone like you, and whatever happens, I promise you that I'll do as you ask. You really are a gentle soul underneath all that macho masculinity~" Well, I don't think I've evoked that much testosterone, but I'll still take that as a compliment. After all, it's true. I'm just a big dumb softie at the end of the day.

"And I'll be holding you to that as well," I joke, causing her to giggle. I laugh as well, staring out towards the lights of the bazaar. Seems business around here doesn't quit, not even when the Sun goes down. And I guess I've now figured out why news reaches this place via word of mouth. I don't know what the anagram meant, but Ghira spoke of some kind of tower that was also destroyed during the march on Vale. I see no such tower around here, or even in any horizon that I can see, which means that all Faunus got out of their cooperation all those years ago was this island and nothing more. No financial support, no military reinforcement, not even communications. And I wonder how far the desolate expanse of that desert reaches...

It's all so...typical. We're so typical. And that's probably the most disgusting part about the whole exchange.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMtoJ1sfcOM)

We reach the front of the Belladonnas' home once more to find the entrance open. Kali can be seen conversing with a local Faunus, a wide, ginger tail being the trait that reveals his heritage. But looking at his apparel, he seems less local than I initially thought. He wears a black, sleeveless kimono with red trimming with a matching lower half. There's leather pauldrons on both of his shoulders, steel-coloured gauntlets of decent bulk covering his hands and forearms, with a large twin blade fastened around his torso, located diagonally across his back. He also dons a tan, straw jingasa hat on his head as well, his medium-length, auburn hair narrowly protruding from behind its center, making him look like a ronin of some sort. And I say twin blade because at first glance, it just appears to be a greatsword, but it's actually two blades that take up the space past the guard, looking more like a giant tuning fork. My guess is that it transforms into either a large bow or an actual twin blade, seeing now that this world is home to trick weaponry.

The topic of discussion becomes clear as we approach, seemingly just a house call. "So there's still no news of him?" he asks her, to which she can only dejectedly acknowledge. "I'm so very sorry, Jhinn, but you know we don't have a CCTS tower. We don't know anything more than the rest of Kuo Kuana." The man called Jhinn simply sighs, as if that was the answer he was expecting. "I see. Well, I guess I really am only going to find out by heading out tomorrow. Sorry to trouble you, Mrs. Belladonna. Though I do have another question, if you'll entertain it..." Her ears twitch, curious to what other query could be on his mind.

"The outsider. Is he―" The conversation is abruptly halted as we ascend the stairs that lead up to the porch they're currently standing upon. Kali's ears perk up when she sees us, while the one called Jhinn simply turns to acknowledge us, his expresion so deadpan that it's obnoxious. " _Outsider_ , eh? Guess I've been called worse," I comment as we reach the two of them. I immediately notice a rather obvious scar running up from under his neck to across his left eye (my right), resembling some kind of burn mark. His eyes themselves are a piercing gold, which seems to be a common trait amongst Faunus. The Belladonnas all have a similar hue, at least, though Aoi does stray from this norm with her sky blues.

The one called Jhinn simply scoffs when he hears my remark. "Look at you, such a filthy sight...your body is riddled with scars. Perhaps you should consider some armour before you run out of skin." His voice is oddly juvenile despite the condescension in his tone. The ladies both glare at him, but I can only chuckle. "I've thought the same myself. But considering how many men and women I've bested, clad in iron from head to toe, I find my interest in it waning ever so slightly." He scoffs again. Great, I get to deal with another head case like this.

"Gloat all you want, human. Your kind's been fighting a losing battle for decades now, it won't be long befo―" " _Jhinn!_ Mind your _language_!" Kali's verbal whipping silences the young Faunus, who shifts his angst from wordplay to a cold glare. I return the glare, focusing my senses to see just how strong the lad really is. His Aura certainly seems impressive enough, though despite his confidence, it doesn't look like he has as an impressive a résumé as he'd like me to believe. I don't sense much death on him, so unless Grimm simply don't leave such a presence on one's soul, you'll have to try a bit harder to intimidate me, bigshot.

I simply rest my hands in their respective pockets and walk past him, Aoi following close behind, as he continues to glare at me. "We aren't too early, are we?" I ask Kali just as we pass her by as well, stopping to look at her. "For supper, I mean." She claps her hands together, a jovial smile creasing her face. "You're just in time, actually. In fact, I need to go and make the final preparations. So, Jhinn..." she adds, turning to face the man in black. "I won't stop you from going after him, but please be careful. Surely you've heard of all the commotion happening over there." He grunts at first, then nods.

"Couple 'a Grimm don't scare me," he says, wearing an unabashed grin. "Not even a couple thousand?" I comment, glaring at the foolhardy youth. "And it'd be naive to think that Grimm are the only―" "Shut it! What would you know about the situation? You've been couped up in the Belladonna's home all this time, all warm and cozy. What would you know about the harsh realities of this wo―" " _Jhinn!_ " Kali silences him once again. I place a hand on her shoulder this time, a smug look on my face.

"It's alright. Mr. Jhinn, you're free to believe what you wish, just don't let any of your more extreme views bleed into your actions. That's how wars get started." "We're already _AT_ war! Are you _that_ bli―" "I'm aware of that. Which is why you shouldn't be focusing your aggression on someone like me." My expression then turns grimmer, which seems to slightly frighten the boy. "You want a conduit for your touchy attitude? Then get out there and take it out on them, our real enemies. Like it or not, Mr. Jhinn, you and I are allies in this fight. Assuming, of course, you want Remnant to be safe."

Before he can retort, I turn my gaze away and enter the abode, Aoi following still behind. She was holding her tongue, but it's clear she wanted to tell him off as well, going by her icy stare. It honestly feels more threatening than the standoff before our duel, or at any point during, even. Calm down, lady. He's just a kid with a bad attitude. Trust me, I've dealt with  _way_ worse.

We reach the first pair of doors when I hear the main set close, signifying that Kali saw the boy off. She scurries towards us, probably in a hurry to tend to her ingredients, but slows her pace when she catches up to us.

"I'm sorry about that, Heiki. Please, don't hold anything against him, he's lost most of his family to the Grimm alrea―" "Again, it's alright. I've had a _number_ of kids just like him serve under my command. He's got spirit, I just hope he points it in the right direction." Relief personifies itself in her demeanor as we enter the dining room, Ghira already seated in the same spot as before. A wonderful aroma pierces the room immediately as we enter, causing both Aoi and myself to nearly foam at the mouth. Is everything Kali creates a delicacy? She's a borderline _trophy wife_ at this point.

One that, sadly, I'll still not be claiming any time soon. Quite a loss...oh well.

"Ahh, you two. Welcome back! Your duel was certainly a pleasure to bear witness to," he bellows, making me scratch my head in embarassment. "Ehh, I don't know that it was _that_ much of a spectacle..." Aoi then slaps me upside the head, the sharp pang forcing my other arm up to cover the area she struck. "Yes it _was_! Your abilities are amazing, and I felt the whole time like you were holding back. At least, up until that last attack..." Well, yeah, of course I was holding back. For starters, I wasn't sure just how far I could push it just yet. Second, if I were actually fighting you for real? I don't think you'd be standing here right now, about to enjoy another one of Kali's treats.

I can only laugh, however, not wanting to sound condescending or almighty. "Eheheh, well, it wasn't just my quick wit and charisma that's carried me this far!" Ghira joins in on the laughter, though Aoi seems nonplussed at my remark. A coquettish smirk slinks across her face, sending a small chill up my spine. We seat ourselves, myself beside Ghira and Aoi beside me, leaving Kali a spot across from me. I hear the sounds of stirring pots and simmering foods behind the double doors, where Kali had gone to finish up her work.

"Oh, by the way, Aoi..." I start, a more serious tone overtaking our demeanors. "There's something I've been trying to figure out, and I was hoping our duel would enlighten me, but..." I sit back, anchoring myself up with my arms.

"What's your Semblance?"


	11. Integrity, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man sits down with his companions to enjoy a hearty meal when talk of history becomes the topic of the event. In addition to the location, he is also given a person to seek out. The dinner then turns into a show, where his integrity is put under pressure, with mixed results. He then seeks out a bath, now utterly adamant that this is the last night he will lay eyes on the familiar pastels of his room when he retires.

Her reaction to my query is puzzling. It is shrouded in perplexion, as if I just spoke in a foreign tongue. Surely she has a Semblance, she was blatant enough to tell me that I'm lacking one. She challenged my expertise from day one, made me feel like I knew nothing of what I've been devoting half my new life to, in addition to my regular duties. But it was also explained to me, by Kali if I recall, that one's Semblance is not something...innate. Something that you can't simply use right away, that it's something called out after a certain point. Maybe she hasn't discovered hers yet? But then, what explains her mood swings? They aren't simply a behavioural thing, surely.

After all, it's not just her attitude that switches. I wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me she was as physically adept as she showed me earlier. She'd seemed like little more than a disheveled nurse, perhaps one who'd entertained one too many patients, some who may have been less than courteous. Yet that side of her she'd just displayed to me? I wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me it was the same person. I barely believe it right now, and I just faced her in a mock battle. So don't tell me that that wasn't at least _PARTLY_ your Semblance at wo―

"I, um...I'm not really sure how to explain," she squeaks, slinking her forefingers together. "I've...not really activated mine yet. But...I assume you're asking because―" "Your _drastic_ shifts in personality, yes." She looks me dead in the eye, attempting to perceive something surreal, something that's not really there. "That...It's just been a part of me since I was born. It seems to shift at random, I haven't really been able to pinpoint a trigger as of yet. Eating's about the only one I've identified, and I can at least accurately predict that after I have a decent meal, I become more reserved. But whenever it happens, I don't feel my Aura affect me in any way, so if it's my Semblance, well..."

She then giggles a bit, folding her hands onto the table. "Well, then, I guess I'd be just as strange as yourself~" I rustle my hair, partly undoing whatever shape it was in, wearing a grimace on my face. "' _Weird_ '? I know I'm a bit unorthodox, but―" "'A bit'? For starters, your fighting style is so bizarre. Despite using only a katana, rather than try to dodge, it seems like you prefer to take things head on. Why not wear any armour, then? I'd think all your markings would kinda tell you that maybe you should recons―" "I'm still _alive_ , aren't I?"

She stares icicles as a riposte to my remark, but I continue unabated. "Sure, I may not have arrived here in that good of shape, but think about it. I've been getting abducted into worlds for about five years or so, and I haven't had access to my more...arcane abilities, until roughly two years in, maybe earlier. Sure, I may be riddled with cuts and scrapes, but trust me when I say you should see the other guys. I've come to trust the hunk of metal at my _side_ over the ones strewn over one's body. Though, I'm not without an option..." Sadly, I don't have that option with me at the moment.

A leftover from one of the other worlds I visited. I can't seem to recall its name, but it was home to many horrible monsters. Giant, sentient eye balls, a literal wall composed of fleshy...um, _flesh_? And at the end of that road was some enormous, amphibian-esque overlord who seemingly dropped down from the moon itself, heralded by grotesque stalks that polluted the world's surface. But there, as is often the case, it wasn't just me against its many fiends. I met many travellers, laborers, and merchantfolk whom I'd helped form a community with. I'd cooperated with a handyman, or woman rather, to design and construct it.

It was this engineer who'd also given me one of my...less Eastern trinkets. "I do have a suit that I can pop on in a flash, but I've unfortunately left its storage unit back home in Gensokyo. I couldn't even begin to tell you how it was made, all I can say is that it has some pretty impressive hardware, and it's been a great boon for me when I end up in more, shall we say, ' _futuristic_ ' societies. I've even used it in interstellar combat." _Sort of_.

Both Aoi and Ghira simply stare at me in a deafening silence, utterly at a loss for what to say. "Ehehe, though I guess it's a little hard to believe when I can't really show it off, huh?" I chuckle a bit more, like a jester, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. It's cut out, however, as Kali emerges from the pantry with a stack of goodies. A tower of smaller plates, with a large one at the top, covered by a lid. Like with the one she'd laid before me at the feast, smoke stacks protrude from its seemingly airtight sealing, with an interesting aroma to boot.

It's an aroma that actually makes me a tad queasy. It's unfortunate, too, since it also reminds me of home. I never really developed a taste for the stuff, even though I've done so for several other items I used to show indifference or distaste for. This one, though? This one stuck with me, making it remain as one of the few things I've carried with me from my old life. I refer, of course, to the salty fragrance of fish. As I'm unfamiliar with their likely varied scents, I can't really identify what it is I'm smelling. All I know is, I don't really approve.

Regardless of my opposition, both Ghira and Aoi seem elated at the smell, so that's good. "Hope your little fight worked up your appetites~" she says gleefully, causing me to remove the irreverence from my face. Who knows? Maybe she'll turn me into a believer. Nothing she's given me so far has been disappointing, quite the opposite in fact.

She lowers the slightly leaning tower of china onto the table, lifting the platter at the top so we can grab our respectives. Aoi grabs the first one, seemingly as eager as always for her meal, then I follow, Ghira removing the third and pushing the fourth towards Kali's end. Each empty plate has silverware atop it, making them less empty than I initially saw. She then rests the platter in the center, which takes up a fair amount of the space. She removes the lid to, thankfully, reveal that fish is not the only thing on the menu. There's some red things strewn about, making me at first think they're some kind of fruit, but they don't resemble any fruit I've ever seen. They kind of look like potatoes, making me further feel ill. Please don't tell me they're _sweet_ potatoes...

There's also beef bits here and there, which I guess the putrid odor of the fish kept me from noticing, as well as poultry, carrots, some bread, cheeses, mushrooms, broccoli, and green onions, all resting atop a bed of what smells like cabbage. Some winners, some things less than desirable. "Take what you like, and don't worry, there's more where this came from~" she tweets with a lovely lilt, leading me to believe she truly does enjoy cooking. I guess she ought to, given how impeccable her technique seems to be. Or maybe it's less the act of cooking and purely the fact that it's for us. That I could understand, cooking for one's self and for others are two very different feelings. You tend to care more about the result when it's for more than just yourself.

Not wanting to seem too ingrateful, I try to take a little of everything, though I prioritize the things I prefer. I create a similar, albeit smaller, stack of cabbage on my own plate, depriving the main dish of its lineality, and pile the meats in the center, planting the trapezoids of fish in a pattern around them, then layering the outside with the red potatoes, broccoli, and mushrooms, though not before placing my silverware to the side.

I hadn't even realized Kali had returned to the pantry, but she'd returned with three saucers filled with dipping sauces. One is a deep crimson, presumably a sweet, tangy mixture, one resembles gravy, and the third is off-white, some kind of tan, resembling some kind of vinaigrette. It amazes me how many of the foods here resemble things I know. I guess it shouldn't be so surprising, there's few worlds I've visited where they were too surreal. In fact, the weirdest things have been crafted back home. Still unsurprising, though, given its populace. Yōkai have a unique palate. For starters, most are maneaters. Some use insects in their creations. Others use plantlife, and I don't just mean regular vegetation.

Observing the others' assortments, I'm not terribly shocked. It's all but verified that Kali's a vegan, having only really vegetables on her plate. Aoi's is littered with the fish, with the rest of the meat going to Ghira. Wonder, though, why there wasn't any fish served at the feast? Then again, I missed several things when I first inspected her workstation, so perhaps I missed that as well.

We all start at almost the same time, reaching for our respective utensils, spearing the goodies on our plates, and cramming them down our throats. I naturally attack the meat first, really not wanting to try the fish. Rich, tender, and juicy, just as meat is supposed to be. Absolutely delicious, especially when combined with the scarlet dip. It tastes as advertised, as well. Sweet and tangy, almost like honey laced with citrus.

Instead of following up with the sea creatures, however, I then pursue the odd potatoes. I inspect one closely, first, trying to detect anything that would indicate its flavor. Ghira pulls me from my inspection, however, by clearing his throat, preluding a proclamation he'd like to make. "I quite enjoyed your battle," he says, slightly muffled by a mound of brazed flesh he'd just consumed. He first looks at the both of us, then over to Kali.

"Our young man here is _quite_ the brawler, and Mrs. Yamanaka proved quite the comp―" " _Please_ , just call me Aoi..." she gently interrupts, her expression growing a bit sullen as she does so. "...Right, my apologies. But yes, Aoi is a rather skilled combatant as well, much to my surprise. Their styles were very different, yet both evoked such power with their attacks. It does this old man's heart good to know that we have such powerful allies under our roof." We both then smile and nervously chuckle, as Kali simply does her infamous giggle that rarely fails to give me a chill.

"My, my~" Kali starts, looking as if she'd seen our duel firsthand as well. "You two must have put on quite a show to impress my husband." I then retrieve Kamui from his sling, balancing his regalia of a handle against my left shoulder, pressing the guard down onto it. "Eh, it was less me and more Kamui here. Whenever I get serious and focused, it almost feels like he guides my hand." Kali first smiles at my remark, but it's quickly obscured by a glare of wonder.

"Why do you refer to your sword as if it were a person?" she asks, which is an understandable and fair question. "Because he's not _just_ a sword. I think I mentioned it before, but there is indeed a spirit locked within the blade. Quite the powerful one, as well. And I know there's a presence inside of him for two reasons. One, I can sense it. The other? He's spoken to me before." I then remove him from my shoulder and erect him vertically, right besides my left knee. I absent-mindedly take a bite out of the potato to find that it's just a regular potato. The odd colouration may just be due to the land they were brought up from.

"Is that why you call him Kamui? Is that his name or just something you thought up?" Aoi asks after wolfing down several diamonds of fish in one go. "A little of both, actually. That was what I called him initially, and when he first spoke to me, he accepted the name graciously. Never mentioned what name, if any, he had before though. All he really did that first time was lay down some ground rules." I tighten my grip on the sheath, causing the blade housed within to clatter against it.

"He essentially labeled me as a vessel of some sort, rather than recognizing me as his wielder. Said that he'd grant me his power if I sated his need for souls. Which, yes, means that anything I kill with him gets devoured, essentially. He's literally a demonic sword, right down to the very last trope. Souls empower him, so suffice to say that if I require his power and there's been a bit of a soul drought, so to speak, he starts to sap some of my own." I then return him to my shoulder, slightly more forceful than I intended, making him bounce to and fro for a moment.

"That sounds...horrifying," Kali says, a worried look in her eyes. I shake my head in response, with a light smile. "It does, but he won't compromise my life over it. However..." I pause, racing my hand up and down the sheath. "His powers don't seem to be limited to just ways to kill. Even though it should be impossible, I swear he's..." I close my eyes, trying to revisualize my encounter with Akara. My wounds were starting to affect me, having not fully healed just yet, as Akara simply paced towards me. My body felt numb, and even though that feeling never left me, my body still moved, as if on its own.

"...I swear he's taken control of me before. But..." I reach under my scarf and pull out under it a pale green, swirly-shaped jewel at the end of a bead necklace. "This jewel was given to me by one of the most powerful yōkai I know back home, and―" "'Yōkai'?" Kali asks. I guess I never explained that to the Belladonnas.

"Erm, yōkai are the main inhabitants of my homeland. The term 'yōkai' is a bit broad, I'd think similar in use of the word 'Faunus', presuming you have specific terms for any, uh..." I pause, searching for a word to continue with. "Not really," Ghira starts, perhaps seeing that I don't want to offend anyone here with loose terminology. "Though our traits may vary, there's not really a distinction between us in word form, at least not outside of our names." I begin to lightly sweat, choosing to be more cautious as I proceed with my explanation.

"I-I see. Well, that's different than yōkai, then. Yōkai is a broad term, similar then to how I'm just a human. It's mostly used as an identifier for anything there that _isn't_ human. Gensokyo was created as a safe haven for them, after all. They apparently used to reside in the world I initially came from, or so I've been told by its historians, but were then moved there as humanity started to...erm, not...believe in them?" I scratch my head, oblivious to the validity of that statement. That paints them as some kind of fictatious, fairy tale creatures, but they are very much real.

"I'm afraid I don't really know the real meaning behind that, but that's the gist of what I know regarding their presence there. As for the humans..." My thoughts shift to Keine for a moment, one of the people who basically saved my life when I first arrived there. "There exists a village within Gensokyo, aptly named the ' _Human Village_ ', which is basically a cease-fire zone. See, humans in Gensokyo...knowing what the place is, you have to then see that they aren't really welcome there."

My expression turns sour, recounting my horrific first week there. The only pleasant part was when I'd spoken to Yukari upon first actually arriving there. She'd sent me on my way towards the village, neglecting to mention to me the dangers of being both human and alone out in the wildlands of the place. A fair amount of its geography is dense forestry, a vast amount of that being inhabited by the feral creatures that aren't typically spoken about. And unfortunately, the village is cut off at most of its sides by said forest, so you typically have to brave its threatening nature to reach the village. Well, I encountered several of them, most notably a more infamous yōkai known as Rumia. She has the ability to cause anyone she sees with an unnatural blindness, easing the hunt for her victims. I can only imagine how many lives she's claimed. She nearly claimed mine, too. There's really only two factors that saved me. The obvious one is Mokou's intervention, as she'd thankfully been wandering about in search of lost people. The other is simply Rumia's lax, carefree, meticulous tomfoolery as she apparently was toying with me, watching me run around like a headless chicken due to her ability. No matter where I ran, her piercing, heart-wrenching laughter could be heard in droves. It was like she was all around me, yet I knew there was only one of her. The cacophony of her cackling nearly broke the sound barrier when the darkness was dispelled by a sea of fire. My fair-skinned, silver-haired saviour had arrived! Mokou had arrived just in time, about to roast the mischievous youkai when she fled, dismayed at her lost meal. Mokou then carried me like a damsel to the village, taking me straight to Keine to assign me a place to stay. The two of them basically act as the village's guardians, though their roles aren't that narrow. Keine is something of a history teacher, educating the youth of the village as to Gensokyo's past. Mokou's role is a bit more skewed, however, as she tends to just do what she wants. She's rather aloof, preferring to just wander about the forest, not particularly looking for people to rescue but not ignoring someone in danger if the need arises. If she's not leading people to the village, however, she acts as the courier who leads them to the various other sites within reach of the village. The most typical destination is the Hakurei Shrine, where frightened humans may then depart Gensokyo's borders and return to my old world, though others will make their way to Eientei to consult its chief doctor, Eirin, and fewer venture out towards the Scarlet Devil Manor.

"Despite this, however, humans do indeed have a place there as well. We're not really wanted, but yōkai need us to survive. Some, they need us only for faith, whether literal or figurative. Others, they prey on us, though that doesn't _only_ entail eating us. Some, like a certain aqua-haired airhead that I know, is simply satisfied with scaring humans, though she's _not_ very good at it. And some...well, some just use humans for, _erm_..." My face grows red for a moment.

"Some have more, erm, _provocative_ uses for humans. After the arrival of one of its most prominent inhabitants, however, an unwritten treaty was essentially declared. Humans were then allowed to live safely within the village, but if they're caught outside of its walls, well, then they can only pray. It's a compromise to ensure that a war wouldn't break out. Can't really deny the more visceral yōkai what they need to survive, but you also can't make it uninhabitable for humans, most of whom are just dragged into its borders without consent, much like I kind of was."

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPqgNsCdDxU)

Kali shoots me another concerned glare, whilst the other two just attentively listen as I recount the wonders of my homeland. "It sounds so _dangerous_ , Heiki. Has the thought to stay in any of the worlds you say you get dragged into ever cro―" "Actually, yes, it has. Ironically, I felt that strongest in a world where we were hopping across what was essentially a multiverse. For the time I usually remain in the worlds I visit, the crew I end up running with ends up bringing their world peace. Or at least, y'know, we stop the bad guys." I then shift Kamui from my shoulder to laying him on his side along the floor beside me. **_KCCHT_**.

Sigh. No matter how lightly I manipulate him, he's always so loud.

"But, ultimately..." I pause, laying down my utensil as well. I look down, with years of regret painting cracks across my face. "Ultimately, it's not my place to follow those feelings. Regardless of how much I find myself at home within these worlds, they're not my home. You'll _never_ hear me call Gensokyo paradise, because it's not. Despite any ability I may possess, despite the many friendships I've made with its residents, it's very possible I could meet my end there. There's little respect for power or authority there, outside of the unofficial cease-fire for the village. If a yōkai wants to challenge you, they will. Keeps 'em young, I guess."

I don't really acknowledge it, but every part of my demeanor has turned critical, especially prevalent in my stare. My gaze could literally go for a thousand yards if such a distance was visible from within these walls. "At the end of the day, Gensokyo _is_ my home now. It's the only place I really belong. So, no, while the desire to stay in these lands always does cross my mind, it's not my place to listen to it. I do―" "And who made that a law you have to follow?" Aoi blurts out through a full payload of sealife. "Indeed, young man. It sounds like you're inhibiting yourself without a reason," Ghira chimes in, sharing a similar expression of bother as his wife.

I simply exhale a heavy sigh. That's not entirely wrong. No one really holds me to that. While it's always clear that people miss me back home, it's not like I'm bound by some contract to return whenever I'm able to. "That's the silly part," I mutter, somewhat ashamed. "It's just...what I feel is right. I shouldn't even be here in the first place...and in more ways than one. I owe my friends and loved ones back home a great deal, so it always just struck me as unfair to them if I left them behind." Aoi reaches over and grasps my arm, pulling me from my tense state. Seems I'm causing far more worry than I intended.

A lighter expression adorns my face, though they don't seem relieved all too much. "Well, Heiki, that's a valid way to feel, but I don't think anyone here would object to you staying here in our town~" Nothing but wholesome grace and sincerity lies behind Kali's invitation. A kind sentiment, but it's unlikely as an outcome. Looking around at Aoi and Ghira simply confirms her offer. Even if the rest of the world were to reject me, I can at least tell right now that these fine people don't. I really would be welcome to stay here in... _Kuo Kuana_ was it?

"Well, I suppose only time will tell. I certainly wouldn't have any other objections to it, if only because staying here would mean, every so often at least, that I get to enjoy more of your delightful home cooking, Mrs. Belladonna!" Myself and the ladies have a hearty chuckle at my statement, though while not clearly upset, Ghira is very much unamused. "Now, now~ We've been over this, young man, you don't need to call me Missus~" More laughter as I sheepishly scratch my head. "R-right, of course." I reclaim my utensil and finally try out the fish.

I scarf it down, trying to not let my pre-disposition show too much. At first, it goes down the same way most seafood does, soft but bitter, rejected by my taste buds. Some kind of tuna is my first thought. Despite this, it seems lighter than what I'm used to, almost tasting of reduced garlic. It's been lightly salted as well, creating a mixture that my body actually seems to accept. Okay, so maybe it's not so bad here. Normally just the raw taste is enough to turn me away, forcing me to add something to make it bearable. In this case, though, that could only lead to enhancing the experience. I dip the next diamond inside of the red sauce. The gentle seasoning of the fish with the rich texture of the paste creates a surprisingly delightful flavor.

Kali's done it yet again. The others seem a bit too used to it, but she never ceases to impress me. Another regrettable result of my necessary departure. Once I do eventually go, I'll never get to experience her culinary artisanry again. Maybe we'll find a way for that to be a send-off. Another big feast as Remnant and I part ways, perhaps in celebration of a great victory as well. It's sure to be wonderful, and it will hopefully have less tension in the air. Alas, such an event is for the distant future, as it's nigh impossible for me to gauge just how long I'll actually be here. I've been out of worlds in as short as a week, whilst most take months. Technically the world I spoke of earlier took a year, though that's due to a similar happenstance to what brought me here. Rather than hopping worlds, though, I actually just skipped through that world's timeline. Still dunno how that happened, it never really got an answer while I was there, and  _naturally_ Yukari was useless in trying to shed light on the situation. Honestly, knowing her, she might just be screwing with me.  _Hell_ , maybe  _she_ _'s_ causing all of this, for all I know. Could be part of that ' _curious future_ ' she mentioned as her motive for bringing me there in the first place.

As if she's that clairvoyant.

I eagerly down the rest of the bounty, only to be distraught that Aoi already cleared the rest of it from the main platter. In fact, it's mostly bare, save for some bits of cabbage and a few loose vegetables and beefy scraps. Noticing that, the eager expression on Aoi's face, and my disdain, Kali reaches for the main dish as well as the dips. "Seems we could do with some more~" She returns to the pantry, where rustling and clattering can then be heard as she scrambles to get a second course ready. I then wolf down the rest of my plate, as I'd been neglecting it with my drama.

Everything is erased, down to the last leaf of cabbage. As is her norm, every item on Kali's menu was an absolute delight. Even the fish, oddly enough. It tasted rather fresh, too. Though, I do seem to recall a body of water on one side of this place, so I guess that's a local item sold down at the market. I wonder if Kali is even aware of just how adept her cooking skills are. I serously need to get some of her recipes before I go.

After a minute or so, Kali returns from her workshop with a similar assortment. She first replaces the saucers, then the platter, exactly as it was when she'd first set everything up. Almost feels like I went back in time, though the fair amount of fullness I feel betrays the concept. Ghira prioritizes the same items as the first time, practically a photocopy of his first dish, while Aoi has more of a mixture this time around. I myself change it up a bit, replacing the greenery from my last receptacle with the cheese and wheat, and of course, more fish than before as well.

The cheese is ludicrously malleable, practically falling apart the moment it's touched. This leads me to believe it's meant to be spread atop the doughy viands, which I do so with the knife I hadn't really used up to this point. It's a white spread, resembling a sort of cream cheese. After dispersing it evenly across the bread's surface, making it look like some kind of pastry, I bite into the mixture. It's perhaps the most underwhelming part of the assortment, but it's still nice. Nothing too special, though the bread is crisp and baked with care. The cheese is as light as the texture, with an oddly tart flavor.

Nothing more to describe save for the clattering of silverware against the glass of the ashets, as we finish the rest of supper in mostly blissful silence. We all wear satisfied expressions, including the chef herself, pleased by both her efforts and the appreciation for them. "Excellent as always," Ghira comments, to which Aoi and I can only find the strength to nod in agreement. "I've gotta learn some of your secrets, Kali," I mutter, too full to really emote. Naturally, her response is a giggle, as I arch myself backwards, hoisting myself up with my arms which feel like dead weight at this point. My torso doesn't look any more bulbous, but I certainly feel twice as plump as I appear.

"Maybe if you stick around, I'll let you in on a few~" she says with another giggle. I fall to my back, my arms unable to support me any longer, and I nearly pass out on the spot. I'm only kept in the waking world, really, by a poke on my left arm. "Might wanna do that in your bed upstairs," Aoi remarks, taking both our plates, alongside Kali taking hers and her husband's, into the pantry. If I weren't so lightheaded, I'd help with cleanup as well, but I feel way too weighted to move.

" _Yeah_..." is all I can manage to chirp before she disappears from sight. It's been some time since I've had such a fill. Meals aren't generally as large back home, though that honestly may not be something we can change. While there are producers in Gensokyo, they're limited to the village, since most youkai don't or won't eat human foods. Mainly because humans _are_ their food. And some, as I said before, have palates that just can't digest or accept human foods. They stick to more natural things, though that's not to say they're all vegan. Some eat insects, others literally devour energy, I think one even feeds on minerals, such as rocks and the like. With as little a need for conventional comestibles as there is, the market for it is equally diminishing. The commerce in Gensokyo, as lacking as it tends to be, is focused more on medicines and resources dedicated to fortifying and building up the village and the shrines, such as lumber and tools. And of course, donations towards the latter structures motivate their respective maidens. It's quite nice, though. Currency has very finite uses there, which leads to a lack of corruption and greed. It may seem archaic, but honestly? It's a far more benevolent system than most places I visit. If only it wasn't such a dangerous place...

My thoughts are disturbed by the sound of what I first think to be sandpaper. Glancing over at Ghira, however, obfuscates the image, as it's just him scratching his mane. He should maybe consider shaving that thing, I know firsthand just how annoying having dense facial hair can be. That's why I try to shave so frequently. Everyone tells me otherwise, but I seriously feel like facial hair causes excessive itching. All I can say is, my face seems to give me that sensation less when my face is bare. If that's not proof for my theory, then it's quite the coincedince.

"So, young man..." he starts, seemingly in as much of a haze as I'm in right now. "I'll assume you're set on departing tomorrow, then?" I somehow manage to sit up, this time keeping a normal form rather than trying to hoist myself up. "That I do. I'll be heading for Mistral first...as much as I feel for the residents of Vale, my encounter with Akara left me with a vile taste in my mouth. I'd rather try to prevent another potential tragedy first, then go help resolve..." I pause as I watch Ghira take a more somber demeanor. Probably shouldn't be dredging that back up right now.

That said, I feel I should give the poor man some level of closure. I lean in on the table, though I fear what would happen if I were to lay a hand on him, so I decide not to chance it. "S-sorry," I start, looking down where my plate once was. "I know you're worried, and rightfully so. But in any scenario, I doubt my stay there will be long. If we can trust what he told Aoi, then I'll either catch him there and stop him, or he won't be and I'll have little reason to stay. Regardless of where that goes, I promise you that I'll head straight out for Vale and search for―" "Don't make that your priority, young man."

He shakes his head, though despite the bravado, he clearly wants the opposite of what he's saying. "Really, it warms my heart, and I'm sure the same would be true of my wife and Ms. Aoi, that you're so eager to grant us that kind of relief, but..." He sighs, placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands under his chin. "I want you to focus on your own safety, first and foremost. Whether or not your intention behind that kind of promise is some supposed debt you feel you owe us is irrelevant to me, and I'm sure my wife would agree. If you really wish to repay our involvement with getting you back to your prime, then don't squander it. I don't want the next time we see you to be a repeat of this time. Understand?"

Quite the bold thing to say, given the circumstances. And while he's got a pretty solid point, that's not going to stop me from at least trying. "Count on that, sir. Save for whoever was behind the assault on Vale, and any allies they may have, I don't see myself fighting many other people. And if it's mostly those monsters―those _Grimm_ creatures―that I'll be facing, then you've little to worry about. Beasts like that, at least for me, tend to be far easier to handle than people. I'm not saying it'd be effortless, they just tend to be easier to read and predict. And besides..." I sit up straight once more, shut my eyes and twist my limbs around, trying to drive out the victual-fueled somnolence of Kali's cuisine.

"As was the case when I arrived here, I have a habit of running into spirited, good-natured adventurers while I'm out and about. So if that's your worry, then I highly doubt I'll be alone out there." I stretch, letting out a groan as I feel my muscles contract and expand. "I promise, though, that I won't waste your hospitality. Though...if I need to step into harm's way to save someone, please don't hold it against me," I plead, causing a grin to crease the tired old Faunus's face. I actually got the gruff old coot to smile. "... _And if_...if I _do_ find your daughter out there? I'll do as I pledged to you a few nights ago. And if you ask me..."

I open one eye and stare him dead in his own. "I'll bet she's just fine. If she takes after either one of you, then there's little doubt in my mind that she can fend for herself." I end my stretching by extending my arms outward, perpendicular to my body, cracking my knuckles in the process. I'm given a sudden shock, however, by a fierce pat against my shoulder. His hand rests upon it, and with this closeup shot of it, his physique frightens me even further. His hand alone is nearly as large as my upper arm. If anybody attacks this place, for whatever reason, they're going to regret it for the rest of their lives, though I feel there may not be much of one left in the aftermath. And he has a Semblance underneath all that muscle...I wonder what it could be? Or maybe...nah, the muscle couldn't possibly be a result of his Semblance. Man has his own rec room that he apparently uses every morning, and probably in between his mayoral duties as well.

"Young man, I couldn't possibly ask something of that magni―" "Then you don't have to. I don't usually listen to what _others_ tell me to do anyways," I say with a chuckle. His expression grows lighter, removing his hand from my shoulder. The ladies return just as this happens, eliciting some curious glares. "And just what were you two talking about?" Kali asks as they return to their respective seats. "Nothing much, dear. Just some light chatting," Ghira replies with a jovial expression. Kali looks back and forth between us, understandably skeptical. "Well, if it was about my excellent cooking, then I have no complaints~" she says with a giggle, followed by a round of laughter from the rest of us in the peanut gallery.

I become puzzled after my own laughter ceases, however. I glance towards the clock, over Ghira's shoulder, on the other end of the room. 9:31, it reads. What am I to do now? It's probably a bit late for sightseeing, and the mock battle from earlier proved I don't really need to train myself much more in preparation for tomorrow. But I also don't want to just head back to bed, I wouldn't be surprised if the thing forever has my shape embedded into its folds at this point. Maybe there's services I can provide around the house? Gotta do _something_ to repay them for essentially saving my life.

"Say," I begin, quieting their cachinnation. "There anything around the house I could do? I'd like to explore a bit now that I'm able, but I'm not sure this is really the hour for that." Aoi is the first to respond, her eyes nearly rabid. "We could go spar again, that was a lot of fun!" she exclaims, seemingly ready to tackle me already. "Er, I dunno. Everything felt normal then, but I'm not sure I should push it. Besides, same problem. It's rather dark out, and I don't have whatever it is you―" As if confirming my sightread, my rejection is cut short by Aoi lunging at me and tackling me to the floor, resulting in a slightly seismic event. It seems more playful than during our duel, however, as the only real applied force was in the impact itself.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnIkyyMFNFY)

" _G-gah!_ A-Aoi, wh-what d'ya think you're―" "It's called a tackle, silly~" she giggles, jerking my neck into a headlock. My entire face feels like it's about to melt, from both the pressure of her arms and my fluster. I despartely struggle to pull her off, but our duel served as an accurate depiction of her strength. Without the use of my Hakkai, this hold will become my prison. And as I just stated, I'm not sure I should be pushing them out at the moment. The whole sequence is made even more awful by the hysteria originating from the wedded spectators.

"G-get _off'a_ me!" I chime, jostling her torso and prodding her waist, utterly indifferent to what ligaments I'm grasping. "You'll have to _make_ me~" Her grip tightens, actually beginning to asphyxiate me. "Ehehe~ Reminds me of our honeymoon, dear~" Kali swoons, completely misreading our relationship. I dunno what's going through Aoi's mind right now, but I can assure you that this is not how I view her. "Indeed," he replies through another cackle. "I...could'a done without the image, but...could one 'a ya pry her off me, please?" I beg, noticably struggling for air, as Aoi begins to press her cheek against mine.

"Heheh, no, I think you're on your own this time, young man," Ghira replies, rising from his seat. He stretches and makes for the exit, perhaps heading to his study as he takes the left staircase going up. "My, my~ Barely here for a month and you've already got a girl literally attached to you~" Kali comments, heading the opposite direction of Ghira, towards the door with the clock hung over it. I remove an arm from Aoi, reaching towards her as she makes her escape. "K-Kali, _please_!" I croak out. Seriously, this woman's about to choke me to death! Don't be fooled by her girlish tweeting, this _isn't_ funny!

She turns to look at us one last time, another coy smile creasing her face. "You heard her, ' _you'll just have to make her~_ ' You're a big strong man, what's the trouble~?" she says with a titter, then heads through the door, whose other side has little to offer for the few moments I can see it. The lights are far too dim, though I don't think it would cover that large of a space given where the basement's entryway was. Perhaps that's another...but then, why'd she have me go all the way around before?

Bah forget that, I've now been left here with a reptilian strongwoman strangling all of the oxygen from my body. Her grip hasn't tightened any more, but it hasn't loosened either. "What's the matter, Heiki~? C'mon, throw on that _Might_ thing you used before~ Toss me off, that was the most fun I'd had in a while~" Is that really the only reason you're doing this? Tch, _woman_...

I guess she's leaving me no choice, though. With my bare strength alone, this is clearly going nowhere, and fast. Though her choking me is going to make focusing my energy difficult, since I rely partly on a technique I learned in another world called Hamon. I use it in conjuction with my Aura, which is why the effects vary so much. Hamon is one of the energies that flows throughout the body, though it's more like a life force. With controlled, sustained breathing, while focusing on one's ' _Center_ ', you can unleash its potential, which means any deviation from that balance will either nullify the effects or cause them to misfire. Of course, Hamon's not just limited to enhancement techniques, it can also be subverted into offensive abilities as well. Like anything that uses mana, it can be manifested into virtually any form, the only real limitation is one's physical endurance and their ingenuity.

I close my eyes, replace my other arm on her shoulder, keeping my other on her waist, and I focus. The energies flowing through my body pulse, and suddenly I begin to become numb to her fierce embrace. I feel my Aura begin to resonate, prompting it to become visible. I open them once more, to see a delighted expression on Aoi's face. I can't confirm myself, but I've been told that my eyes also glow when my Aura materializes. However, tossing her from me is not what I have in mind. " _Flash Step_ ," I mutter, turning her expression sour. "Wha―?" The moment the word leaves her lips, I vanish from her as if I was never there in the first place.

She does manage to catch herself, then looks around trying to find where I went. Our eyes soon meet, as I hadn't gone very far. I simply dashed towards the door Ghira left out of. Flash Step is a real nifty skill, though not meant to be used in a burst like that. Still, I didn't know if I could have lasted long enough in that headlock to cast the setup as well. It was a short distance, though, so nothing major should happen as a result. I certainly don't feel anything wrong, despite the light flashes of energy about me. The one who taught me that trick, though, was a bit of a cheater. For some reason, I don't think she had to cast any sort of boost beforehand. Then again, I'm not real sure she was human. What's my proof of this, you may ask? Well, for starters, she could assume the form of a cat. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a witch's skill set, but I don't think she was quite that. Witches, while not entirely human, aren't partly something else either. Witch is kind of its own category, making the general term 'yōkai' applicable there.

"How did you...?" she asks, startled, staring at me like an elk at the business end of a vehicle. "A trick I picked up from an old friend. It's a hyperspeed technique, so it's not quite instantaneous, but it's much too quick for the naked eye." She then pouts, sitting on her legs. "I wanted you to throw me..." I tisk at her remark, looking around the room. "Where would I have thrown you to, first of all? This room's not very large, and I don't know what you were planning to do when you reached the end of your arc." She looks around the room as well, though rather blankly. "And _second_ ," I start, crossing my arms. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

She looks back to me, then rises. "I just wanted to have a little more fun with you, that's all. Tomorrow may be the last time we see each other, so..." The weight of that statement makes me unfold my arms. That is a fair point, though I don't know about her execution. "Maybe," I parrot as she walks towards me, far less threatening than moments ago. "Maybe not. No one knows what the future holds, so making such absolute statements isn't really in the be―" When she reaches me she pulls my head down, similar to after our duel, and forces me into yet another kiss.

Naturally, my face goes beet red once again. Our eyes are locked for a few moments, until she shuts her own. I'm about to close my own when I feel a chill up my spine. I feel like we're being watched. I look around the room, with nothing to see at first, but then I notice that the door across the room, where Kali went, is slightly ajar. I scan up the opening to see a single yellow eye staring at us. Practically glowing in the dark, and piercingly so but not without a certain degree of lascivity. It widens, though, and the door is gently shut. Guess she knew she'd been discovered. You voyeur, you...guess I see where  _you_ stand in this, anyway.

I evoke a silent sigh, only really doing an eye movement to resemble one. I then stare back at Aoi, whose eyes are still shut. I close my own, savoring the taste of her lips this time. As confident as my words were earlier, she was right. Maybe we shouldn't split up. I don't know what's out there, and neither of us know, for sure, what's going down at Vale. We may yet both be heading towards our end when we step on those ships tomorrow. At least, there should be, Ghira did say he'd reserve us a seat on them. Well, for me, at least.

She lightly moans as she breaks from the kiss, her face now as red as my own. "H-Heiki, I-I..." she stutters, almost as if she switched personalities and has no idea about the reasoning behind what just happened. "I-I'm sorry, I keep doing that..." She goes to release me, but I pull her back in, slinging my arm around her waist. This startles her, causing her pupils to constrict as she stares into my own. I use my free limb to reel her head in, submerging it under my chin. I peck her on the forehead, and begin to rummage my hand through her relatively short hair.

"Don't be," I whisper. "It's coming from a good place. I can sense stuff like that. I can tell you're really worried about me. After all, what you said wasn't entirely false. We're both heading out towards an unknown situation, and we'll have no means of communication the whole time. It's making me think that maybe we shouldn't―" She silences me with a finger over my lips. "No, you were right before. As much as it pains me to agree, it is objectively smarter for us to separate. We can cover more ground that way..."

I brush my arm up from her waist, now draping it at an angle up to the nape of her neck. I move the other towards her left shoulder, caressing the rather sturdy frame she seems to possess. "I don't want to split up, you know," I begin, smirking at her. "And no, it's not just because of your candy kisses. I want to see you reunite with your family, I want for us to watch each others' back, I want to be part of the relief effort in Vale. But I just can't―" I cut my own explanation short, biting my lower lip. "I know," she assures me, probably knowing what my next point was going to be.

"You can't let my fiancé get too far away, right? Well, I don't know for sure if he was just trying to further pull wool over my eyes, but I think I might know who in Mistral he'd be going to see, if that is in fact where he's headed." She tugs on me some more, wrapping both arms all the way around, underneath the jacket she lent me. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I can only think of two people in Mistral he'd be going to see. The headmaster of Haven Academy acts as a liaison for the Mistral branch of our company, one Leonardo Lionheart. I also caught wind, by eavesdropping one of Akara's conference calls, of an informant in a town on the outskirts of the capitol. It's a place called Wind Path, though I pray you don't have to go there..."

The outskirts of the capitol? If it's in the slums, then I can probably guess why I shouldn't. "The place is on the border of the governing body's jurisdiction, so it's a place thieves and smugglers often meet. Who my fiancé could be meeting there is beyond me..." Sounds like a perfect place for a conspiracy to be crafted. Whatever happened in Vale, it was clearly premeditated, and this Wind Path place sounds like the perfect place for a den of conspirators. Still, this academy has piqued my interest. "Haven Academy...that similar to that Beacon place that was attacked? Is it a―" "It's a Hunstman academy, yes. And just like Beacon, it's the pinnacle of a Hunstman's educational journey, only it's in Mistral. You'll find every kingdom has a Huntsman branch to its forces, as the Grimm's threat is worldwide."

"Even Atlas? I was under the impression that it's very militaristic, and these ' _Huntsmen_ ' sound like more of a militia." She removes her head from my shoulder to look me, once more, dead in the eyes. "They technically are, and it's just as you say. While there are Huntsmen in Atlas, they're far more boorish than the ones you'll find anywhere else. Like everything Atlas, even they're closely knit with the military, though I don't think they're deployed too often. They prefer to let their expensive robots do the talking..." Her last remark was spit out with a sneer. Perhaps she's had a few run-ins with these machines, and perhaps they're not something you want to encounter. Or maybe it's just for what Atlas represents for her. I tighten my hold on her, practically feeling every indentation on her back, even through her clothing. She lets out a soft groan as I do so.

"You called the guy in that 'Wind Path' place an informant. How so?" She shakes her head. "I don't know. Like I said, I simply overheard a conversation they had, and I only heard my fiancé's end. From what I can remember..." She pauses, grating her cheek against my pectorals. "It sounded like he was outsourcing some materials. May have just found a cheap doner or something, I'm not sure." Let's not be _that_ naive, now. A reputable physician like himself contacting someone in a place likely filled with notorious criminals? Either it's some kind of shady black market deal, or he's maybe in cahoots with our unknown enemy. Either way, I don't think this is really a situation to stew these thoughts around in, not even sure why I've let this go on for as long as it has.

"Erm...m-maybe we ought to, y'know...st-stop this whole hu―" "No, I disagree." She nuzzles just above my sternum, rests her hands on my collarbone, and starts lightly sniffing, as if searching for a scent like she was some sort of dog. This continues for a few moments until she pushes me down. I land on my posterior, which does hurt a tad. She then mounts me, legs spread, with a rather lascivious look in her eyes. "I want you to _take_ me, _right here_ ," she purrs, desire and arousal practically dancing off each syllable.

The invitation causes my head to spin. I'm sorry, _what_? Care to _repeat_ that? You didn't really just _say_ that, did you? You're not really _DOING_ this, are you? What in the... ** _No!_** This is not how it's going to happen. I don't plan on remaining abstinent my whole life, but I'm _DEFINITELY_ not going to give that away to a person I barely know. I have no idea where this is coming from, I have no idea how our embrace went from comforting and nurturing to something so lustful, but this isn't continuing. Certainly gave me no signs of any of this, anyway, not even to my keen senses.

She reaches towards my trousers, but I grab her hand and push her off me. Wonder why I couldn't do that earlier? She falls backwards, landing on her own butt this time. _Serves you right_.

I rise back to my feet and glare at her. "Not happening, miss." I remove the jacket she lent me and release it to float towards the floor. "I dunno what just got into you, but that's going to be the end of it. If it's not enough that I simply don't look at you that way, then also consider the fact that I―"

She starts to lightly sob. Really getting tired of being interrupted, but I guess there's no helping it. I grasp my hips and stare at her with a raised brow. "That's not..." she whimpers through her light spasms. That's not _what_? "I just...I-I..." Her sobbing ceases as she folds her legs and buries her head in her thighs, nearly at her knees. "I-I thought we'd grown pretty close, a-and I...just wanted to...for once, do _that_ with someone I..." she squeaks out, spiking another chill up my spine. Oh dear. Don't tell me...

"' _For once_ '...?" I parrot, though it's not like I don't know what she meant. "Yes. Before I met Akara, I...you see, there's another, deeper reason why I despised my parents. They―" "Stop, you don't need to say anymore." I walk towards her and kneel down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," is all I can manage to say, though my tone and enuniciation fully evoke my sympathy. She stifles a few more sobs then inches my hand off. We both rise, her face completely washed and lifeless. Seems I didn't prevent her from remembering whatever happened, though I doubt it's something one can forget. I wonder, though...is that what Akara was to her? They certainly couldn't be more polar opposites, and while they say that opposites do attract...there's gotta be a limit to that, right?

"It's okay, though...I know that's not something you would do. I don't know _what_ I was thinking..." she says, nearly monotonous. I pat her head a few times. "You weren't. You were acting on instinct, trying to create something positive to replace the image of whatever nightmare you faced all those years ago. But I'm sorry...not only am I not ready for that, I―" "You won't just do it with anyone, ye―" "You're not ' _just anyone_ ', first of all. But no, I was going to say that I just can't. Not here. That would just be _too_ cruel." A puzzled look replaces the void in her demeanor.

"That's not something I want to just ' _do_ ', first of all. If I...if I'm going to get _that_ intimate with someone, I'd like _a kid_ to be the end result, y'know? And at just that level...how could I do that to someone? No matter what happens here, I'm _not_ staying. I can't, I don't belong here." "What do you mean, ' _do that to'_ _―_ " "You'd _really_ be okay with me leaving you here with a _child_? One you'd have to care for on your _own_? And not just that, do you really want the kid growing up _without a dad_?" Her eyes widen and constrict once more. Clearly she hadn't thought of that. I quickly glance over at the door with the clock to see it once again ajar. Sigh...I suppose snoopers have to snoop.

I direct my attention back to Aoi, finding little good to come from pursuing Kali at the moment. "I'm sorry, Heiki. I promise I'll never do that again." She passes me by and makes for the middle staircase, grabbing the jacket as she does, but stops at the top and looks back at me. "And I just want to say...you're not just anyone to me, either. You're a good man...I mean that, sincerely. Though our acquaintance has been short, even I can see that you only mean to help us." I lean against the door, shaking my head. "I dunno 'bout that...' _Good_ ' impli―" "None of that, please. I just want to go home and wash these _filthy_ feelings off of me," she says, turning back towards the staircase.

She begins to descend as I call out to her. "Nothing filthy about 'em. Only issue is with who you directed 'em towards, and I'm a very special case when it comes to that." She doesn't turn, but I can practically feel her face brighten up. She heads out towards the double doors, passes through them, and disappears from sight after closing them.

Kali then emerges from her hideout, walking in casually to try and play all that off as if she hadn't seen anything. "I s-see you managed to get out of―" "Spare me, Kali. I didn't even need to look to see you eavesdropping. Pretty sure your husband scolded me before for doing the same thing..." She blushes, clearly taken aback as well by the events she saw. "I-I'm sorry," she chirps, her ears drooping as she walks around the low table, bound for the same door. "It's cool...just don't tell Ghira, yeah? Nothing actually happened, but I just don't want him knowing."

She nods, then looks me straight in the eye, stopping her departure. "I did like the last things you told her, though. You really are a good person, you know. And to be honest, that all made me a bit jealous~" I sigh as she giggles once again, displeasure practically radiating from my very being. "Anyway, what are you going to do now? To answer what you asked from before, all there really is to do right now around here is finish up the laundry, but I can take care of that." I pause for a moment, mulling over whatever options I can think of.

Ghira's rec room is probably pitch black by now, so no chance for any physical training. Nightfall wouldn't make my other training regimen any more difficult, but I tend to fall asleep when I do it then, and I'd one, rather not wake up on a practical bed of nails, and two, I'd rather not worry them when I'm not in the house as they awaken. Seriously, don't sleep on rocks. Probably common sense, but if ever you get the urge to try it, reconsider. You'll wake up with all sorts of kinks in your back that you'll spend all day trying to undo.

Guess maybe I could shower myself? It's likely been a while, as I doubt anyone here bathed me, and I did see one downstairs. "There a shower I could use? I probably don't smell great, especially not...not right now," I say to which she giggles yet again. "Of course, dear. The door to the bath is open, though most assume it's reserved for private use. That's kinda the design behind it~ Do you know where it is?" she asks to which I nod in response. "Yeah, I used the lavatory once and saw it behind the glass lighting. I'll admit, it had me fooled." She simply smiles, perhaps getting as tired of her giggling as I am. "Well, I'll go and get your things ready for tomorrow, assuming you're going to retire after your bath."

"Yeah, probably. That whole encounter kinda wore me out. I should probably be used to it by now, but..." Her expression then turns coy once more, giving me a similar look to Aoi's before she pounced me. " _Ohh_ , that happens _often_ ~?" she chirps, which causes my face to boil a bit. "S-sort of...Wipe that smirk off your face, though, it's not _at **ALL**_ what you're probably thinking." She lets out a shockingly normal laugh for once, deepening my blush a fair bit. "Okay, okay, fine~ Whatever you say, you little _playboy_ you~" She skips off up the left staircase, headed for the the workshop I'd assume. I retrieve Kamui, who'd been left to also spectate Aoi's attempt at commandeering my body, then walk down towards the lavatory I had before, and enter the bath. Huh, it _was_ open the whole time. The hell's the point of...?

"Good _grief_ , some women, I swear," I say as I enter the dimly lit room, though it is still illuminated quite nicely by the glass lighting.


	12. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick, reminiscent cleanse, the man sets out for the harbour, but not before a somewhat threatening encounter. It does not involve conflict, but the spirit of one is quite present. He then meets the ones who will be taking him to Mistral after receiving a parting gift from the mistress he's come to know and love. All seems calm, all seems peaceful, with all the trappings of a smooth, uninhibited trip across the open blue. Yet...

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=0zlPtpUZ8uQ)

The bath itself isn't very customized. Tiled, light blue walls, a tan floor that's also tiled but the cells are far smaller and numerous, with a matching ceiling. The bath is large enough to seemingly fit two people, which is why I assumed it to be private at first. But then, if that was the intent, then making it visible from the previous room would be a tad strange, especially since it separates the two lavatories. A private bath, minus the element of privacy, though I guess the glass does all but completely blur any visual through its volume. There's a few bottles and wrapped soap bars atop a shelf on either end of the tub itself. I leave Kamui by the entrance as a sort of doorman, though it's not like he could really stop anyone on his own. I also notice a rack of towels hanging from the door itself, along a copper bar that stretches across the door's wooden frame.

The bottles in question are shampoos and remedial concoctions. Herbal salts and essences meant to enhance one's bathing experience, either for relief or curative purposes. This place shares many similarities with Gensokyo, it seems. From its Eastern architecture and stylings, even down to its bathware. It's honestly surprising that this isn't just an onsen. I wonder if there's one around town? If there were a spring meant for public bathing, this would literally be just like the Myouren Temple back home, though I doubt this town is a repurposed sea vessel.

As I undress and settle into the foamy bathwater, my vision of the place blurs as I visualize the temple in question and its residents. They're probably my closest friends back home, outside of my mentors and typical travelling companions. The head monk there especially is one who is quite dear to me. Byakuren Hijiri, her name is.

As I recall, like many of the more popular figures in Gensokyo, she's existed for over a thousand years. She was once a human nun who served her brother's temple, but he eventually passed away to an unexplained circumstance, which caused her to fear death. She sought to preserve her life beyond the normal confines of humanity, which led her away from her Buddhist teachings and towards more occult-based arts. But then, another dilemma materialized itself. Much like with yōkai themselves, should humanity's waning faith in fantastical things like black magic were to diminish entirely, she would then lose her own powers, and thus her newfound immortality. This drew her, not just to Gensokyo, but to the preservation of yōkai as well. This mindset has subjected her to much scrutiny, as most humans view her as a wolf in sheep's clothing.

As most yōkai are natural predators for mankind, siding with and protecting them paints you as a villain, regardless of your intentions. Even I was skeptical at first, but through her own character and unwavering resolve, the support of her several yōkai companions, and the somewhat staggering amount of faith she receives from Gensokyo's humans, I've come to accept her as an ally and friend. Kali kind of reminds me of her as well, though only in some ways. The starkest contrast is in appearance, as Byakuren's hair alone is a complete juxtaposition to Kali's. Byakuren's is long and with a vibrant gradient of violet and dirty blonde, whilst Kali's is maybe shoulder-length and black. Byakuren is still somewhat human, despite her tenure, whilst Kali is not. She's a magician, which isn't entirely removed from being human, it's sort of a state in between mortality and godhood. She is a saint, after all, so deification isn't too far off for her.

They're both overly kind and compassionate, however, teetering on levels that may be unhealthy. Much like this town, anyone and everyone is welcome into the temple, whether for protection from conflict, to join her faith, or even just to chat as I usually show up for. Whatever their reasoning, the only limitation to their stay there is their attitude. It's incredibly hard to get on her bad side, but if you somehow manage it...well, I hope you've said your peace.

It's just a shame I don't get to visit her more often, she's a bit far from the Human Village, which does strike me as a bit odd. Her place is home to both humans and yōkai, so why not place it closer to those who'd need your protection more? Though I suppose the humans there already have some rather strong guardians already. The eternally young Mokou and the history teacher Keine, another two of my clique. They were the ones who initially saved me, after all. Mokou liberated me my life, and Keine has repaired my resolve whenever it's waned. 'Tis a shame that I feel that I could never wed either of them, though. It's never been pronounced, but I think the two of them have something of a deeper connection. One that goes a bit beyond mere ' _friendship_ '. And that's fine, just regrettable. I really would accept either of them if they were interested, but alas, their choices are their own. Far be it from me to skip a pebble down the stream of their love.

The sensation offered by this douche is very purifying, I can practically see the filth and mire leaping off my skin. Just confirms the fact that they hadn't bathed me while I was lost to the dark void of my subconscious. That's relieving, if it's not enough that I'd rather not have them see me bare, I also don't need to be handwashed like a toddler. Though I do feel bad they had to suffer my likely putrid stench the whole time. At least they were all kind enough not to draw attention to it. Still, I'm not fond of that kind of enablism. If I smell, say so. _Good grief_ , if I can't even rely on you for that...

My recollection of Gensokyo fades from my mind as I finish up my shower. Never before have I felt so clean, as I don't believe there's ever been such a lapse of time in between like this. I retrieve one of the towels from the door, first making sure that no one is peeping in on me. Thankfully I have no onlookers, so I proceed to dry off and retrieve my clothes shortly after. I'd merely placed them on the emptier shelf of the tub, which was the one on the right. This room must have some level of heating, perhaps coming from the lavatories that sandwich this room, as even though I'd been standing bare, without even my scarf, I wasn't really getting cold at all, despite what happened last time I wasn't exactly fully clothed.

I collect my things and depart, with only my hair to retain some of the water. The hallway outside is dim and empty, relying only on the chandeliers to illuminate its somewhat damp space. Guess the steam from the shower leaks out here somehow, as the air in here is a bit moist and humid. Oh well, I'm sure it will be gone before long. I head up the stairs towards my room. I pass by Ghira's study, whose door is slightly ajar. I see Ghira within, reading a book adorned with a rather plain cover. He's also wearing a pair of thin, black-rimmed glasses, which I wasn't aware he required the use of. Seems he has the opposite of myself, however, as I can see up close just fine.

I inch my torso through the doorframe, knocking on the wall on the opposite side of myself. Ghira is ripped from his novel, but doesn't seem to show much ire over it. He simply smiles and waves. "Retiring for the night, Mr. Heiki?" he asks. "That I am, sir. Just wanted to wish you a good night." I try to inspect the novel more closely, but can only really identify it as a fictional work. I doubt what I read is accurate, but the title appears to be, 'The Branded Mare'. "It already has been, young man, but thank you regardless. You sleep well, now."

Oh, shush you. I'm sure you aren't just referring to the duel. Honestly...

"Don't stay up too late yourself," I poke as I continue back towards my room. "Of course!" I hear him belt out with a chuckle as I exit earshot. I enter the familiar four walls that have been the majority of Kuo Kuana that I've experienced. It's a shame I'll have little time to explore the rest of the town, much less the entire isle, as I'm not sure when the next batch of ships will be departing. Meh, it's of little consequence. While my main goal is in fact to return to Gensokyo, it's not like it's something I can just do. It gets left on the back burner as I traverse the world, and even when I find the gateway back, it's not like I'll just immediately leave. I'll just keep note of where it is so I can return there after I've done my part in resolving the world's most present issues. That is, unless something unforeseen occurs, like what happened in that one world.

As I situate myself for bed, the events of that world vaguely play out in my mind. _BEEP BEEP_. The IV springs to life as I scrub my nervous system. Just a precaution, as even though I may feel tired, my body may disagree. Fatigue sets in and I fall fast asleep in the comfort of the bed, which seems to have been made since I last left it.

That world was quite an oddity, though. Similar to how I got here, I hadn't left it, at first, to return to Gensokyo. However, unlike my arrival here, I didn't hop from one world to another then. I had been enjoying a hike with my friends back home, Marisa and Alice, when I'd suddenly been pulled into a fantastical setting filled with bizarre creatures. Details of these worlds tend to blur as time passes for me, but I distinctly remember the name of the lands I was in. One was called Rieze Maxia, the other Elympios. They were two lands kept hidden from one another due to a plot set out by that world's mankind and its ethereal counterparts, whom were simply referred to as ' _spirits_ '. Being the focal point, they're why I identify the realm as that ' _of the spirits_ '.

The land of Rieze Maxia existed in conjunction with the spirits' influence, whilst Elympios was forced to go without. This led to a fierce contrast between the two nations, the latter being far more industrialized due to lacking the benefits of the spirits' powers. When used symbiotically, the spirits' power could be harnessed for many things, and were also necessary for nature to exist. From basic offensive abilities, to generating power to sustain whole residential blocs, it was not too unlike how this world uses Dust. Everything had been fine and peaceful until the machinations of a terrorist group known as Exodus.

They were Elympians who'd been cast out, and sought to lash out at the ones who'd initially forced them to live in Elympios in the first place. The whole reason the place existed was because it had been cut off by the head of the spirits, Maxwell, and the denizens of Rieze Maxia who aimed to coexist with the spirits, rather than try to control them like the Elympians did. They'd brought with them arms that could disable and even kill the spirits, who were otherwise immortal to conventional methods of slaughter. When a spirit ' _dies_ ', it doesn't really fade from existence. It simply returns to the world they come from, where they become reborn as another incarnation of themselves. So while they may not retain the personality they had before their reincarnation, they certainly retain the memories from when they last lived. The whole premise reminds me of another acquaintance of mine back home, by the name of Hieda no Akyuu.

She's a yōkai, of sorts, who never lives a life past her 20s, if I recall. I'm unsure of how it occurs, but she perishes due to some condition she has, and is then reborn some time after with all her memories in tact. Her body doesn't change either, meaning she's perpetually and indefinitely going to bear the image of a child, since yōkai age much slower than humans. Rather than see this fate as a curse, however, she instead uses her memories as a vault of knowledge, becoming a historian for the Human Village. Between herself and Keine, you can learn all about Gensokyo's past by paying a visit to the village, though there is much to learn. Even I, myself, am not privy to every event that's transpired within its borders, it's _that_ vast.

Anyway, getting back to that other world. The group I was with slowly formed as the adventure continued, totalling up to ten total, counting myself. One of them was Maxwell herself, though she wasn't intially Maxwell. She was a creation of the original Maxwell's, acting as a vessel and successor for him when he decided he was done with the role. She was quite the beautiful creature, as well. Aoi's figure is certainly nothing to play around with, but Milla was practically the embodiment of strength and tenacity. And she ought to be, since her role was to take over as one of the strongest spirits in their world.

Within Rieze Maxia existed two factions, one that was focused more on technology and discovery, the other imposed towards more primal, archaic methods of governing and prosperity. Rashugal, the scientific community, and Auj Oule, the warring nation, were at odds for a long time, and tensions were steadily rising until a state of warfare was nearly cited. It was silenced, however, after it was discovered that Elympios even existed, as the people from the point in time I arrived at first had no knowledge of the place. And that's what was weird about that world.

I'm still not sure how it happened, but I'd jumped ahead in its timeline. After all had been said and done, and we'd eventually had to confront Gaius, Auj Oule's chieftain turned harbinger, to unify the two lands rather than fight one another, I'd been sent one year ahead by some mystical force. To another point in the world's timeline where conflict was once more on the rise. Naturally, having two completely different nations coexist is no small feat, nor is it simple. But that wasn't the only issue plaguing the world. In fact, in a way, it was plaguing itself. See, there existed a multiverse in that dimension, which was mostly composed of altered versions of the one we inhabited. We were supposedly the main one, though that was never really ever confirmed. We then had to set out to destroy, yes, _DESTROY_ these other alternate realities to keep them from causing the destruction of our own.

They were referred to as ' _fractured dimensions_ ', which were created by the original spirit, known simply as ' _Origin_ '. Through the sacrifice of blood, sweat, and even a few lives in the process, we managed to reach Origin and put a stop to the whole thing, though putting it that lightly doesn't even come close to describing the tragedies that came with it. Questions in morality, the separation of many families, and even a pair of brothers were just a few of the costs it took to save that world. And I'm not even sure it was really ' _saved_ '. Sure, the threat on their dimension was stopped, and technologies were being developed to stop the cruel treatment of spirits in Elympios, but whose to say that they bore any fruit? Shortly following our encounter with Origin and his allies, I was banished back to Gensokyo, so I have no way of knowing what became of that world. I can only hope for the best.

I'm really not sure what makes that world so special, but it's one of the few I can recount almost photographically. Even names, which is the scary part. How my memory can be so picture perfect, yet so scattered is beyond me.

And yes, there was a fair amount of romance within that world as well. I continually do that to myself, and I don't know why. I know I shouldn't devote myself that wholeheartedly to the worlds, much less the people within them, that I visit, yet I always seem to fall victim to the heartbreak that that entails. Maybe it's complacence, maybe it's a lapse in judgment, but I've never seen it as a possibility, not even an option, really. How could I possibly do that to someone? I'm forced to reinforce the point constantly, but I'm not to stay in these worlds. I can't, my entire being belongs in Gensokyo. I owe them too much, it's my home now. So...why? Why am I so terribly unfit to shut myself off and just proceed through these worlds like it's just business? Am I simply a masochist? Do I enjoy causing myself heartache? Because that's the only result of such endeavours. No matter what happens, I have to leave, not just the world, but everyone within it, behind. What right do I have to toy with peoples' emotions like that? Or with my own, for that matter?

I can't bear to think of the pain I've no doubt caused. People see my bravado and apparent selflessness and tend to rally under me, but that's not at all what it is. I'm just putting on a brave face to hide the fear. And there's an inherent fear that accompanies every trip out of Gensokyo I'm forced in to. And it's a pretty simple, rational fear I think. What if... _what if I can't make it back_? What if...

There's no guarantee that I'll be able to return to Gensokyo, ever. You'd think that the way back would be where I came in at, but for some reason, that's never been the case. I guess Gensokyo's boundary just tears a random wormhole into the place I end up, which given my lack of luck, is always quite far from the actual intersection between our realities. And that is the working theory, by the way. Even Yukari seems a bit stumped by why this happens to me, her only real thesis being that something innate about myself, something that even I don't know about, is influencing its barrier somehow, but that sounds like hoo-hah to me. I just think that, because the thing's so massive, it requires a vast amount of energy to maintain. Because there are so few sources for this energy, albeit they are powerful sources, it just simply tears in places where the mana flow weakens, and should I happen to be in those areas, I'm pulled out into the apparently vast sea of worlds that Gensokyo connects to. I thought it only linked with my old world, but that has since been utterly disproven.

And that's not the only fear I have. These worlds are also usually incredibly dangerous. Tumultuous warfare, hellish demons, and towering death machines are only a few of the obstacles I've faced. Every single time I find myself in another reality, I think to myself one simple thing. ' _This is it. This is where I die_.' How am I to know otherwise? Then I think of my home, the place I'd just been ripped from. ' _I'll never see them again._ ' It's so frequent that you'd think I'd have been desensitized to it by now, but the fear never leaves me. Because it never becomes any less present or relevant. Every single time I'm thrust into an unknown land, the risk that I may perish there is unequivocally as likely as any other. I'm not almighty, I'm not omnipotent, I'm just a human whose had a fair bit of luck. I meet wonderful allies, I've been blessed with many powerful trinkets and techniques, but I'm still just a regular human under all that. As susceptible to mortal injury as the next man.

Even my Aura isn't something that I can rely on for survival. Unlike at least the people here on Remnant, my Aura doesn't act as a shield. While I can bolster my physical resistances, it has its limits. I can't use it to survive a nuclear explosion, for example. There's just some things I can't tank, no matter how much energy I pour into it. And I'm sure I've met forces so far that I'm lucky I chose to dodge instead of block, otherwise they'd have meant my end. My arm alone is a testament that there's things I can't defend against. Though, that was self-inflicted, to be fair.

And then there's my sword...Kamui. A relic from yet another world I was thrust into. I'd encountered a nation in feudal Japan who was home to an interesting outfit. Seems in that universe, Ninja were included as a nation's forces, who'd pledge their blades to the land's lord rather than whoever paid the most. I'd encountered one such clan who called themselves the ' _Azuma_ ' (lit. "East"). Their name came from the previous head of the clan, one Azuma Shiunsai, but the torch was passed to the second eldest of their ranks and the man who was my own superior, one Rikimaru, after his passing.

We faced a demonic threat from a sorceror by the name of Tenrai, not Tenma as I had previously guessed in a rush, who plotted an endless war with the nations present at the time. Along the way, I was tasked with foraging through an abandoned village that was plagued with Oni, demons with immense physical strength and durability. They're so strong, in fact, that most conventional means don't affect them. That's actually what I was there for. They were guarding weapons that could be used to bring the fight to Tenrai's homefront, swords capable of slaying evil spirits. The other Azuma were also in search of weapons to combat the dead, and I believe we each received one. If I recall, Rikimaru had one forged by a smithy, and a kunoichi amongst them, named Ayame, found a pair of short swords that were imbued with cursed magic.

My weapon, however, was ripped from one of the village's more powerful denizens. It was reminiscent of the Japanese folklore legend called the Shuten Douji (shoe-ten dough-gee). It was an enormous creature, with red skin and five horns upon its head. Numerous eyes populated its face, far too many to count, though the legend's version has 15. Colourful armor, bright blues, greens, and yellows. It wielded twin Oodachis that were the size of the surrounding structures, which it proceeded to demolish when my presence was made known to it. All I had to fight it with at the time was my gift sword called Tetsuko, a sword used in place of Danmaku for use in Danmakufū in Gensokyo since I can't use the normal stuff, as well as my gift exorcismal gauntlets. Danmaku is essentially a bullet-form of magic, and of course, Danmakufū is the act of using these bullets in nonviolent combat. I know that sounds like an oxymoron, but the whole point of Danmakufū is recreation, a way for yōkai to unwind, so it's not meant to result in death. It's also a human's only real option to combat yōkai if they don't have supernatural arms like I do, though most lack the capacity to actually use the stuff. It involves a form of energy that, even now, I'm not capable of utilizing, so that's just one proof that I'm no master of the trade.

That said, my blade still had the capacity to incapacitate the massive Oni, though I did end up killing it. It was apparently a rather old demon, as it had many blades and arrows lodged within its body at various points. One in particular practically called to me, however. As you could probably surmise, it was the demon blade that I now call my most faithful companion. It practically resonated with evil, its Aura practically oozing darkness. I had just removed the sword from the demon's body when it thrust me miles away, nearly shattering every bone in my body. It was then that Kamui displayed to me the power it truly holds.

Though it pained me the entire time, my body seemed to move of its own accord. I swear I even felt my body change a bit, though I can't describe to you how. All I know is that my hair felt like it grew twice its size, though my vision was blurred. All I saw was a flowing, white figure about myself, accompanied only by the occasional spark of swords clashing. When I awoke, the Oni was dead in front of me, Kamui's edge completely tainted with blood. I resolved then that I would learn everything I could about this mysterious sword, but alas, nothing was known about it. When I'd returned to the Azuma, there'd been no records of such a sword ever existing. Not even anyone in the capital knew about it, so I've been forced to learn about it in spurts.

Counting earlier against Akara, Kamui has done that to me three times. The second time was in a world that was very tribal. I'd been travelling with a ragtag bunch of islanders of various descent and background, with varied abilities and approaches to the situations we encountered.

There was a dark-skinned ginger who hailed himself as a knight, calling himself Ser Percedal Sadlygrove or something like that. He was quite headstrong, preferring to charge straight into battle with his transforming sword. There was also an elven woman whom I'd fallen quite madly in love with named Evangelyne, who used a bow with a magical, seemingly bottomless quiver of arrows. A stark contrast to the warrior ginger, she preferred to look at things objectively and tactfully, analyzing things before making a move, much like myself. The two of them ended up marrying and starting a family, if I recall, which was another chapter of the heartache I experienced there.

There was also a dark-skinned dryad, named Amalia, who accompanied Eva, that controlled more natural elements. She could manipulate and create wooden branches as her main forms of both offense and defense, though she could also control most facets of nature if she willed it. She was also a bit hotheaded, though not in the same way as Percedal. She was more precious in her condescension, as she came from a royal family. She was a princess, after all. There was also a young boy, named Hugo, who turned out to be some sort of dragonkin, though he didn't breathe fire like the legends say that dragons do. His power, instead, was the manipulation of space. He could craft portals with his hands which could be used to travel short distances.

Lastly there was an elderly man involved as well, named Ruel (roo-ell), who really had no special properties about him, save for his quick wit and his rather sharp trowel. He was incredibly conservative, however, as he was the heir and overseer of a vast fortune. If even one coin was out of place, he knew about it and was deeply upset by it. A regular conman, he was always prepared with some means of skirting by a price tag or auctioneer, though his silver tongue was actually rather impressive.

Eva also possessed a sister named Cléophée, who was also the subject of my blind affection for a while. The two seemed to be at odds, but ultimately put their differences aside when it mattered. She contrasted her sister, preferring to show off and take things head on, which made Percedal's faith towards Eva waver a bit, though that obviously didn't last. Man really lacked in the brains department, though he had his moments.

Our adventure led us to a battle against Gods, and an ancient draconic deceiver, which I think we resulted in besting. It was in this world, however, that I was shown that Kamui doesn't only take my body over when I can no longer fight myself. It seems even if my faith wanes, he'll force me to fight. As all hope had seemed lost at the pinnacle of the skirmish, two of our compatriates, Hugo and Percedal, were granted divine forms with which to combat the deified creature that became our opponent, a monstrous, ogre-like beast who'd simply garnered obscene levels of strength after a lengthy hibernation. They were on the cusp of defeat when I felt my body change, even more than it had last time, though I know little of what transpired. I blacked out almost immediately, and when I awoke, I was back in the village Amalia's people resided in, being hailed as some kind of hero. Whatever Kamui did, it must have been tremendous, though I was granted little time to bask in the glory. I departed for Gensokyo soon after, as we'd found my way back beforehand.

It was also in this world that I'd obtained the burns on my right arm. It was the result of a surprise gimmick of one of the many enemies we encountered along our journey. A large mech, crafted and controlled by some kind of time wizard of sorts. I'd went to strike it with one of my larger attacks, which is little more than an enormous punch, and just as I was about to hit it...

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hz-yiQkmGY)

My thoughts disperse, however, as I'm awakened by piercing sunlight and bustling activity outside where I reside. I'm returned back to the material world, away from the land of scattered thoughts and dreams. I hear birds chirping once again, though their song is overcome by the din of commerce happening down the way. It's oddly spirited today, though I guess this is the day that the ships depart, so it's understandable. The clerks in the bazaar are likely passing on wares, both incoming and outgoing.

I rise from my prostration, stretching and letting out a rather obnoxious yawn. "Well, today's the day. No more lying in bed. Today I get my feet wet," I resolve, grabbing Kamui from the headboard I'd placed him against, then sliding off to my right and switching off the IV. "Thanks, friend. You've been a lovely caretaker." As I go to pat the tripodal device like it's a domesticated animal, I hear footsteps to my left. Kali emerges from the righthand doorway, with a jacket in her arms. The moss green garment she'd left for me days ago that got wrinkled and scarred from Akara's assault. Seems even her patchworking is exemplary, as I barely even notice the stitches where he seems to have ripped the thing.

She seems to not immediately notice that I'm awake and about, as she's startled when she looks up after passing into the room. She was heading towards the left side of the bed, to place it on the cart for me to discover upon my awakening, but she instead changes course to the right, to hand me the coat directly. "You're up early~" she beams, perhaps excited to see me off. "Yeah, I, uh...was kinda reliving a few inglorious moments in my sleep, so I'll attribute it to that." I scratch my head, and of course, she giggles as she hands me my sleeved vest. I drape it over my shoulders, wearing it the same way I had last time, exposing my chest and abdomen whilst covering my shoulders, back, and arms.

"You know, you claim to be decent, yet the way you dress..." she prods, seemingly entranced by my physique, though only for a moment. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't judge~" I fold my arms and glare at her for a moment. "It's just the look I like, okay? And it's not for _that_ reason...Believe me when I tell you I wasn't always this fit. N-not that I'm _that_ fit, b-but..." She giggles once again, my face growing hot more from my own statement than her reaction. "Just...what's the point in sharpening my body if I'm just going to hide it? And even more than that, I―" "Okay, okay! I get it! You like to be macho, it's fine~"

Again, not really the point, but I'm not really enthused to try and explain it, as it would take too long. I feel along Kamui's sling to make sure he's on tight this time. "So, you're really going, huh? You know, part of me still wants you to stay here." "Same here, actually. This place really does feel a lot like home, in a variety of ways." She smiles as I rest my hand on Kamui's hilt. I always place him on the left, as despite my occasional ambidextrous maneuvres, my right hand is the dominant one, so it's simply the smarter choice for when I need to whip him out quickly.

"That said, I can't simply ignore all the chaos going on out there. Though, I can promise you this. One way or another, I'm comin' back once I'm set to head back home, even if my way back isn't here." She smiles even wider when I say this, but her delight is quickly overshadowed by a sense of urgency. "Oh my, erm, hold on, there's some things I need to find. I'll be right back," she says, skipping out of the left door. What could it be, I wonder? But then, she can't seriously expect me to wait. Going by the commotion, I doubt the ships will be here much longer. It's all starting to die down a bit, leading me to suspect that the shipments are making their departure preparations. And without me on one of them. I was promised a seat by Ghira, but sea dogs will be sea dogs.

I quickly jog out after her, though I don't see her on the path I take. I quickly head down into the main hall to see the front doors open, nearly identical to when Kali was helping me walk a while back. Ghira's standing in the center with those creepy brothers on either side of him, outside on the porch. And same as before, one of the brothers notice me, prompting all attention to shift to me. I approach them this time, standing beside Ghira. Their guises are plain, practically expressionless.

"Ah, young Heiki, was it?" the shorter one with the fox ears says with a light bow. "We understand that you will be departing today. We'd like to wish you a safe journey," the taller one says, his voice even deeper than I remember. "Er, yeah, uh...thanks. I'm sorry, who are...?" I ask, their expressions completely unchanged. "Apologies, of course you wouldn't be familiar with us. I am Corsac Albain," the taller one starts. "And I am Fennec Albain," the shorter one chimes in, both with a bow as they introduce themselves. I return their bow, though it's less formal than I'd normally make it.

"N-nice to meet you both. And yes, I'm Shiseidō Heiki, as you said." I glance over to Ghira, who is simply watching us converse in silence. "I was told that the courier ships would be departing for the other islands today, so I figured I'd hop on one and set out since I'm able-bodied now." "Indeed, you do seem to be faring better than when we last saw you," the one called Fennec observes. This really is creepy, and it doesn't help that they remind me of Akara. Neither breaks form or pose when they do anything.

"A miraculous recovery as well, or so I heard," the one called Corsac adds. "Dr. Yamanaka was a bit skim with the details, but from his description, it seemed that you were nearly gone when you arrived. You must be one resilient individual, that is, provided he wasn't attempting to play up your condition, anyhow." I subconsciously tighten my grip on Kamui, which thankfully goes unnoticed. Don't want to give the wrong impression. "Well, it wasn't all me, his fiancée and him are pretty good at what they do, too." "Ah, they've made it official, then?" "I guess, it was her that told me." "I see. Well, don't let us keep you, as I do believe the ships are nearly ready to set off."

"Right." That all seemed benign enough, but there was an odd tension in the air. As if they weren't just looking at me attentively to read my words. Ghira stops me, however, tugging on my shoulder. "Don't worry about that, the captain I talked to assured me she wouldn't leave without you, so you can explore a bit if you wish. Don't keep her waiting long, though." A _lady_ captain, huh? His gentle tone quickly melts the tension from the Albains, causing my grip on Kamui to loosen a tad. "Thanks, and I won't," I respond with a nod. I quickly step between the Albains, and for a brief moment, I feel like one of them goes to attack me, but a quick glance back proves my senses otherwise. What is it _with_ them? Are _all_ White Fang members that standoffi―

...well, maybe, if Akara was any example.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6kyOUkJ0A0)

I head up the relatively long, inclined road towards the bazaar, to see numerous huts, vendors and stands, each busy with customers and window shoppers. I look around, at first realizing the path into the heart of the bazaar is actually a bit of a curve, trying to find the port, as I spot a few ships a fair distance from the coastline, a ways away from where I'm standing. I jog up the path, past several stands full of fruit and sealife, as well as a few abodes. There are children and couples within a few of them, looking out of the windows of their homes, but some retreat out of sight when they see me. I pay it little mind and continue to head towards the coast.

This place is rather crowded, various Faunus wandering here or there, carrying boxes and stacks of unmentionables, children running wild, though it does have an odd charm to it. It's certainly a rather picturesque location, if you don't count the harsh desert that probably extends for miles beyond the confines of the city. Really seems like a bum deal they got, but I guess that's what you get with a race of people as discriminatory as humanity. The path eventually splits onto a beach of sorts, though there's no sand, where there's a wooded walkway that serves as the dock. There are few ships remaining, most of which are only lingering for crates full of supplies to be brought to them. They have ramps spawned from under their main decks that extend onto the dock. I scan around until I spot a rather round man motioning for me to approach him. At first I think him to be the captain I'm looking for, but then Ghira hinted the captain was female.

The man appears to be in maybe his 40s or 50s, going by the wrinkles on his face, though I also can maybe call them fat folds. All I'm saying is that the man could stand to lose a few pounds, though I'm not really sure how active life on the seas really is. And if he isn't a captain, he's certainly dressed for the part. He wears grey fatigues with matching trousers, and an amber sailor's cap with black, spit-shined boots."There you are," he says, his voice deep and somewhat slurred. "Mr. Heiki, I presume? _You sure know how to keep a guy waitin'_. We've been loaded for almost an hour now, and my crew's gettin' a bit restless." I scratch my head, even though it was a bit out of my control. Maybe I got up a bit late, but someone could've woke me up.

"S-sorry 'bout that, erm..." He interrupts with a scoff. "Don't worry about it, young man. You can call me Sol (pronounced Sole), and I'm the captain of this fine vessel," he says, looking back at his cruiser. For cargo ships, these things are pretty lavish. I'd almost mistake it for a cruise liner if I didn't know any better. "I'd tell you to hop aboard, but you may want to make sure you've got everything before you do. D'ya have a map?" he asks to which I frown in response. "Uh..."

Before I can voice the truth of the matter or question if he really is the captain, I hear footsteps running up from behind in a frenzy. I turn to see Kali speeding towards us, her arms filled with several items as well as a bag holstered around her right side. "Heiki, wait!" she calls out, not noticing I'm not actually going anywhere just yet. She finally catches up, panting a bit excessively. "I thought I told...you to...wait for me to...come back," she heaves out, nearly causing a few things from her pile to fall. What's she even carrying, anyway?

A box of some sort, a jingasa hat on top of it, one of those tablet devices I saw when we discussed the attack on Vale, and a book. There's a folded up piece of paper sticking out of one of the crevices of the bag, resembling a map of some sort. The bag itself is rather large, looking similar to a backpack. There's pouches on the side with black netting, as well as several zippers and velcro-locked openings. The parts of the backpack that aren't utility are painted a deep green, with a slick, carbon fiber-esque texture to boot.

"Sorry, I...wasn't sure if I was going to make it," I explain with a nervous chuckle. She finally regains her breath after a few moments, and extends her arms outward to present her stack of goodies to me. "I wanted to gather a few things for your trip, just a few tidbits to get you started. In the box is a few rations for you, handpicked based on the reception of the things I've made for you, as well as some bottles of water and some other essentials in the bag, like some first aid supplies, and of course, a map. Don't want you getting lost out there~"

The first thing I grab is the jingasa, however. I always loved these kinds of hats, they make me really feel like a samurai, which is what I identify as my main trade at the moment. And this one is pretty sweet looking, too. The angle is a bit lower than a typical jingasa, causing it to be a bit shorter as a result, but I don't like 'em that conic anyway. There's a black net laced over the leather part underneath, which is painted a deep red, almost resembling a medium-hue brown. There's black inscriptions surrouding the top point of the hat, then cascade down to the bottom. The very top depicts some sort of fanged beast chasing its tail, essentially, with a beady-eyed, open-jawed head pursuing a squigly, black body. Below this is a simple black ring with about six small, horizontal notches along its radius. Taking up most of the body is a black, snake skin-like pattern, sitting atop another ring with more notches around itself. At the very bottom is black text, written in a language far closer to Japanese than anything I saw on the IV, for instance.

I rotate it in order to see the entire thing. Provided I'm not just seeing incorrectly, it reads as follows: ' _There are three paths in life one may walk. The path of the demon, the saint, and the warrior. All opposed and all allied to one another, only through discipline and acceptance can one truly understand the paths you do not tread yourself._ ' Rather prophetic, though I wonder where she got this thing? I don't recall seeing something of this nature around the house.

"Do you like it? I'm sure you remember the boy from yesterday, Mr. Jhinn? That was a gift from his father~" I'm liking that most of my inner queries are being answered without me saying a word. "I see. But, with that, am I re―" "Oh, of course, dear. It wasn't seeing much use anyway~" Seeing no reason to not do so, I don the jingasa upon my head, fastening the twin straps underneath my chin to bind it, ensuring it won't be removed so easily by an outside force. The straps don't usually work anyway, but hey, never hurts to try. It has the perfect angle to veil my face if I don't look slightly upwards.

"I don't like it," I start, causing Kali to pout. I then smile, adding, "I _love_ it. Fits me to a tee, in size, style, and aesthetic." She then twinkles, pleased that I adore my gift. I follow by removing the pack from her shoulder, wrapping the sling diagonally around my body, leaving the pack to dangle over my right buttocks. I then move to pocket the tablet device, but first decide to inspect it. "That's a Scroll, dear." "A ' _Scroll_ '?" "Yes...though communications are scrambled, you can still talk with people locally in most of the kingdoms. And if by some fortune they're restored, you can use that device to contact anyone else worldwide who has access to one or a CCTS terminal in the kingdom you're in. It can also―" "Hate to break up your chat, you two, but we do have a schedule to keep," the pudgy privateer finally interrupts.

Kali's ears then droop, but she nods in response. "Of course, I'm sorry." I finally seize the sealed tray of goodies she's prepared for me, leaving me now in possession of all the wares she wished to prep me with. The box itself is sealed with some tape, so I decide to simply tuck it under my left arm. It's unfortunately a bit too large for the backpack; otherwise, not only would I store it in there now, but it would've been contained within from the start.

Before I can thank Kali for her generous handout, she wraps her arms around me, locking me in a rather tight embrace. She's practically suffocating me from the pressure, though it's a rather pleasant feeling besides that. " _Oh_ , _Heiki_ ," she whispers, her voice slightly cracking. After a moment, she pulls back, leaving her grasping my triceps. "You stay _safe_ out there, you hear me? And you _come back_ to us alive." "Of course, Kali. A-and thank you," She wears one final huge grin as she releases me, but not before a quick peck on the cheek. The jingasa is effective at hiding my fluster from the public eye, though it doesn't do much for myself.

I turn and face 'Captain' Sol, who directs me up the ramp that leads to the deck of his vessel. "Alright, prepare for departure!" he announces, which causes the ramp to retreat back into its cavity, decidedly separating me from the landmass. I could easily jump back from here, just to describe the distance, but there's little reason, if any, to do so. "Captain," I start, granting me his attention. "I don't mean any offense when I say this, but Mr. Belladonna gave me the impression the captain of this ship was―" "A woman?" he interjects. "Aye, he likely meant the missus. Technically this  _is_ her ship, but I'm the one what keeps it and its sea mutts afloat." He looks around, scanning its bows, then up at a relatively high point of the ship's structure, perhaps being the captain's quarters. "Sweet little thing, my Fiora. Cutest bunny you'll ever see, I guarantee ya. And that ain't no figure o' speech, boy. My darlin's a bona fide Faunus, but that ain't no trouble for this ol' sea dog." He lets out a hearty laugh, though I remain silent.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhr9LRyga-g)

It's kind of a relief, that. The thought had been stirring in my mind since Aoi made her pass at me yesterday, but I'd been wondering if humans and Faunus could...well, settle down with one another. I'm not too keen on every aspect of their physiology, so I wasn't sure if such interspecies relationships could exist. But I guess it's possible, if they're together. Not really sure why it was imperative that I know that, as I don't know how that knowledge would really benefit me, but it's knowledge I possess now, so that must amount to something, right? And no, that's not to say that all I think of a relationship is the physical aspect. It's just that such an aspect is a fair part of it, and I worried a bit since, knowing how humans are, that might inhibit any steady, healthy relations with the two species. Wars can both be started and ended by such simple things, after all, so it's best to account for every possibility.

"Real classy, too," he continues, his eyes practically glowing. "She tends ta' keep up on current events, she's been inside and out of _e'ry_ kingdom more times 'n I can keep count of, and she's a bit of a musician on the side, too. Seems fond o' the more stringy instruments, like harps 'n fiddles, and she _really_ knows how ta' make 'em sing." I rest myself along the handrail that outlines the ship's deck and glance back to see a miniature Kali waving me off, rather ballistically as well. I wave back, unsure if she can make it out from this distance. Well, here we are. I'm out at sea, steeled to encounter the mysteries and wonders this world has to offer. But, this isn't all just some sight-seeing tour. I seem to have been thrust into another ridiculous set of circumstances, and perhaps even another war. I still don't want to think about what I can feel in my heart is true about Vale. I want to believe it was just cruelty in a pure form, that it was just the Grimm that decided to mount a random act of aggression, and not the expedients of some anarchist troupe.

And then there's Akara. The sagely, soft spoken physician, who'd informed me of the world's continents and who sanctified my recovery, yet seems to have availed himself as a martyr for a twisted cause. What is this ' _research_ ' of his? How does it truly involve me? How will it truly effect Remnant? What's his goal? Who is he, really? I hope for these curiosities to be unraveled as time advances, though I fear it may be a while yet before any real light is shed on the situation.

"Seems ye' got pretty chummy with Mr. Belladonna's mistress, eh boy?" he says with a nudge to my shoulder, to which I merely scowl at. "It's nothing like that, captain. She's simply far too kindhearted to treat any other way. Plus, she was looking out for me every step of the way as I regained my strength." He laughs again, having now joined my reclining against the ship's border. "Don't get bent outta shape, young'un. Perfectly healthy 'n natural, and with an element of tittilation given the sub―" "Sol, please! I'd appreciate you not painting me as some kind of lecher." I fold my arms onto the railing and stare at Kuo Kuana, which is growing ever smaller by the second. I can't even discern any figures from here, let alone faces.

Mr. Sol pats me on the back, the force being greater than I'd suspect going by his build, still cackling like a hyena. "Alright, alright, laddie! Don't hate me none, I just fancy gettin' familiar with my passengers. Especially lone wolf types, they tend to have all sorts o' grand tales to share," he explains, his tone softer than it's been. Our conversation is interrupted by some younger men in orange sailor uniforms marching up with something to relay to Mr. Sol. "Sir!" the one on the right starts. "All systems are functioning properly, though the nav deck would like a little clarification as to whe―" " _Again?!_ " he shouts, causing the sea jockeys to tense up, as if they believed he was about to strike them both. They seem pretty new. "Worthless F.L.O.B.s, don't know their sixes from their nines, I swear. Fine, fine, I'll see to it that they get our route down if I gotta bash it into their thick skulls 'til I hit _grey matter_!" He then signals the cadets to disperse, who promptly obey after a quick salute. Mr. Sol seems to run a tight ship here.

He turns back to me, fixing his cap as it had gone off-center due to his outrage. "Sorry 'bout that, son. Tell you what, while I go deal with those incompetents, how's 'bout you go take a tour o' the ship? I know all that looks like a lot," he pauses, pointing towards the superstructure that encompasses at least a third of the ship's surface. "But trust me, it ain't, and there's a map and label in _every_ room just in case ya do get lost. My recommendation, just head upstairs first and _interduce_ yourself to the missus. I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to meetcha," he concludes, tipping his hat, then proceeds down a trapdoor fifteen paces from where we are.

Well, I guess that wouldn't be the worst idea. I first, however, stop and take a real scan of my surroundings. Directly across from the railing I'm against is the front end of the superstructure, the main deck being just ahead of it to my left. Along the structure's length are rows of windows, separated by a balcony two-thirds of the way up, with fewer but larger window panes on the secondary structure, presumably being the captain's space. I can't make out anything specific from here about what is behind the white walls of the structure, the only other identifiable part is an open doorway across from the trapdoor Mr. Sol went down to my right. He had closed the door on the way down, so I deign not to follow him, even though my curiosity is willing me to. The railing itself extends outwards a bit from where I stand, creating a sharp curve that makes up the bulk of the ship's figure. I instead head for the door, whose interior is pitch-black until I enter, perhaps due to the lack of any real lighting and the exterior being just the opposite.

The room is given form as my sight adjusts, however. As I enter, there's an immediate wall, extending down a ways to my left, presumably to the other side of the ship. Must be at least 40-50 feet, with several oval door frames along the wall opposite my entrance. The wall on my side is smaller, as it's split about seven feet from where I enter by a space reserved for a stairwell that leads upwards and a door with a pale red valve handle at its base. There's but one passage on the other wall with a similar door, at the center, the rest just leading to hallways with machinery and more doorways as I pass them. I ignore them for now and proceed up the staircase. The door at its base has a peep window slightly above the valve handle which just seems to only lead to the main deck.

I also notice something as I ascend the stairs. Save for any machinery and pipelines along the walls, most of the colouring in the ship's guts is a deep, subdued blue-green, like a malachite that's lost its luster. The mechanisms are a polished grey, though they nearly blend into the rest of the walling. I reach the top to see a similar visage, only there are windows in place of doorways here and no split on my side of the hall. From them one can mostly see the vast ocean, with a slight angle on the railing of the deck below. There's a singular doorway on the left side as I proceed, leading to the other side of the ship once more. Curious as to what could be down that way, I head through its length, though it's a tad creepier as it's a fair bit darker than the hall connected to it, despite the natural lighting pouring into the entryways of this particular hallway.

Nothing to really note in this passage save for some pipelineage, painting this particular space as little more than a junction. The hall on this side almost mirrors the one opposite it, except for a ladder leading up to a porthole at the immediate left. It presumably leads to the surface of the superstructure, in the event that maintenance needs to be done on whatever is upon it. I disregard this as well, not seeing a point to heading on top of the ship, and instead proceed down the passage. There's a staggering lack of life along this path, though I suppose most of the crew would be down below.

At the end is an antechamber with two, L-shaped stairways at the center with a fair bit of space between them, heading upwards to what I assume to be the top floor where Mrs. Fiora resides. Between them and against the wall opposite me is another door with a valve handle, seemingly leading to the first walkway I saw from the deck. Directly across from it to my right is a similar door, except with a metal, square-shaped handle rather than a valve handle. It is marked ' _Captain's Lavatory_ '. I head up the left staircase, which leads to another branching corridor. The larger window panes I saw from below line these walls, the path breaking off to the left at its end. Light illuminates the center of this path from a doorway opposite it, presumably where I'll find the real captain. The opposite end of the hallway probably just mirrors this path, since it dips left as well, presumably where you'd come from had you taken the right stairwell instead.

I head for the doorway. I peer inside first to inspect before making myself known, just in case this isn't the room I thought it to be. Within are white terminals and machines of varying heights lining the walls, a tripodal light hanging from the ceiling. It resembles a set of spotlights tethered together, one pointed directly at the doorway, the other two at angles towards the other side of the room. At the opposite end, along the wall, is a waist-high mechanism with various gauges and indicators, perhaps detailing specific details about the situation such as our coordinates and the like, with a large window pane above it overlooking the main deck. Splitting the contraption in two is a female figure standing between them, configuring a few knobs on its surface and reading the meters. She seems to not have heard me coming, perhaps due to her preoccupation.

Presuming her to be the captain, I knock on the wall, since there's no door, which startles her slightly as she turns to face me. Her apparel is similar to Sol's minus the cap due to her rabbit ears, as well as the hue being a navy blue rather than grey, with white, silky gloves on her hands. There's yellow tassels on her shoulders, with yellow straps branching down from the collar. She has long, blonde hair and a few freckles on her face. Her eyes are a hazel similar to my own, though far wider. I also notice a sword tucked away behind her waist, one that resembles a rapier of some sort with an overly pronounced hilt and guard. "'Scuse me," I start. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Sol sent me up here to introduce myself. I'm Heiki." She nods and smiles, now facing towards me entirely. She angles her arms and clasps her hands together in front of her abdomen. "I see," she responds, her accent somewhat heavy. It sounds Australian, or maybe Dutch. Such places probably don't exist here in Remnant, but those are the closest comparisons I can make. It's rather pleasant to listen to either way.

"We're glad to have you aboard~ But you should know that it's not typical for us to carry passengers. You're just lucky that Mistral's also one of our destinations." I scratch my head a bit. Is this the only option Ghira had? No disrespect to the man, but they seem like busy people, and there certainly had to be vessels that do normally transit people, right? Meh, either way, I'm here now, so it doesn't really matter. "I see...sorry for any inconvenience I've caused, it's ju―" "No, no, don't worry about it! Most of the freight this time around doesn't have a critical timer attached to it, so while you did have us wait for a bit, everything's just fine~"

Wonder what it is they're transporting. "What freight, if you don't mind my asking?" She places a finger under her lips in response. Perhaps there's quite a few items they're hauling. "Well, I don't remember every part of the manifest off-hand, but I think it was mostly refrigerated foods, some medical supplies, some mechanical parts, and...well, then there's you!" She lets out a soft giggle, which is somehow even more adorable than Kali's. Now there's a feat I never thought would be possible. And that all sounds benign, so at least I know I'm not party to any criminal acts. Nothing illegal being smuggled, at least, as far as I can tell. The parts are a tad questionable, but maybe this ship's carrying stuff for relief efforts for Vale? She did say that Mistral was just ' _one_ ' of their destinations, after all.

"I see. And not that I'm impatient, but how long do you think―" "Well, the port in Mistral is eather far from Menagerie, so I'd say we'll probably be a bit yet. I'd estimate a few weeks...that is, if nothing unforeseen happens~" Unforeseen? Like...wait, no, are there also _aquatic_ Grimm? Please tell me there aren't. I have some fear of water, though far less than I used to. I just don't like doing battle on the sea, it's always so...chaotic. Or does she maybe mean pirates? Surely if there's supply ships like this, there exists bandits that would seek to claim its wares for themselves. It's just an inevitability.

"The waters have been quiet for a while now, though, so I wouldn't worry~" Okay, great, so there are sea Grimm. The concept sends a chill up my spine. Please, just _not_ while I'm aboard...

"Oh," she says suddenly. "I don't know if my husband said, but my name is Fiora. Fiora Avigarne~ (Fee-or-uh A-vee-gar-neh) Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Heiki~" I tip my jingasa hat and nod slightly, a gesture typically done with a fedora or trilby, but you don't necessarily need to be wearing one of those to do it. "Likewise, Mrs. Avee...gar..." "Just Fiora will do~" she giggles once more. Oh dear, I get to deal with another bubbly personality. And one whose surname I can't pronounce for some reason. Such an embarassment...it's not even that complicated.

I scratch my head again, getting a bit flushed. It's quickly halted, however, by her clearing her throat. "Mrhrmm. Anywho, I do hope you enjoy the trip, but I do need to get back to monitoring the ship. The _Marigold_ doesn't pilot herself, after all~" The _Marigold_? Wonder why the ship's called that. Only floral thing about it is whatever perfume Mrs. Avigarne's wearing, and the only overly vibrant orange thing I've seen so far is Mr. Sol's cap. Maybe it has some symbolic citation between them. Meh, so long as it can get me where I need to go, I wouldn't care if it was called the _S.S. Poop Chute_. I understand the affinity towards naming things you cherish, but it rarely has any bearing on its performance. So long as it's not sentient, anyway.

"Right. Well, nice chatting with you, uh, guess I'll get back to wandering about," I say to which she simply sweetly smiles in response. She calmly turns back to the terminals and resumes her tinkering with the gizmos upon its surface. Upon a somewhat closer inspection, I can at least identify one of the devices to be a radar of some sort. Probably sonar. I depart and head down the rest of the hallway, confirming my earlier suspicion that it's simply a parallel version of the hall and stairwell I came up before.

I head all the way back down to the main floor, with the several doorways lining the one wall. I first approach the one with an actual door, turning the valve located at its center clockwise with some effort. It suddenly becomes stuck, presumably because I've cycled it all the way. I pull on the door which successfully opens it. The center room seems separate from the side halls, as none of them seem to lead in here. There are no holes that branch out from them along the walls, just more pipes and machinery. Some of the pipelineage in this room is copper and brass rather than the steel colour that accompanies the rest of the ship's interior that I've seen. As for what's within the room itself, it's little more than a hallway with a descending staircase at the end of it. This likely leads to the crew quarters, going by the transition from metal to wood as you venture down.

Not being a crew member myself, I decide against going any deeper into the belly of this sea beast, so I simply head back out onto the deck, closing the doors I pass back through behind me. As the visage of the ocean reappears in my sight, I notice that Menagerie is now little more than a speck. This ship seems to get good mileage, or whatever that would be for a ship. Knottage? It just seems to be getting around rather quickly.

My attention is turned towards the trapdoor Mr. Sol disappeared into a few minutes ago. Mainly because I can hear what sounds like shouting coming from within its confines. Seems his crew really is a bit daft, or they just like to make his blood boil. I also see crewmen shuffling about, on both sides of the deck, some ducking in and out from behind the other side of the superstructure, leading me to believe there's more entrances on that side as well. Probably where those hallways besides the entrance to the crew's quarters all link to.

I just head back to the railway and stare out into the vastness of the sea. I don't stare long, though, as I close my eyes to view it in another way. I focus my senses, silencing the laps of the waves against the keel and rudders of the ship, of the puffing of the smokestacks, of the cries of the fowls overhead. I can feel the regurgitating energy of the rippling water, the life-sustaining quality of the droplets themselves, yet they are not pure. Seems saltwater does exist in this world as well. Guess it's no surprise, Remnant seems to share a lot with Earth, if only its nature. I do also sense life forms beneath the water's surface, though most seem harmless. They simply swagger about the currents and the water's body, doing what fish do on a daily basis.

All is calm, all is peaceful. I open my eyes and null my senses, expecting some threat to follow the serenity as it often does. And yet, nothing. All of the natural sounds return to as they were, the waves lashing at the ship's underbelly and the feathered aviators making their call. This all seems a bit too peaceful. Nothing is ever this tranquil for long, at least not while I'm around. C'mon, where's the leviathan at, when's it going to crash into the ship? There's always a leviathan somewhere, you can't fool me.

I then head around the superstructure to look on the other side of its mass to see a much vaster landmass in the distance. That must be Mistral, if I were to guess. It's not nearly as far as I'd thought. Though, the port we're to land at seems to be nowhere in sight. All I see are jagged stalagmites at its border for as far as I can see. We must need to go pretty inland to reach our destination. But if Akara's recapturing was anything to take heed of, Mistral is home to lots of abandoned settlements. Is the only place reachable by sea the kingdom itself? If so, this could be a somewhat lengthy trip indeed. ' _A few weeks_ ', Mrs. Avigarne said...

I retrieve the map from Kali's knapsack and inspect it to confirm where we'd be going if that were the case. ([Map](https://tinyurl.com/Remnant-Map)) We do in fact seem to be heading around to the eastern side of Mistral's perimeter, which would indicate that that is our destination. The borders I'm seeing on this map match what I'm looking at, which is the central-bottom part of Mistral. And also...

Menagerie is huge! If I'm already seeing Mistral, then this means that Kuo Kuana is at the western edge of the island given our current trajectory. And most of that other space is desert? _Good grief_ , talk about giving someone the _illusion_ of choice. All that area, yet so little of it is hospitable towards life. Humanity, you done goofed again. Yet, the Faunus don't seem as outraged as I'd think they would be if this were the truth of the matter. Sure, there's certainly an upsetting atmosphere in Kuo Kuana despite its energetic, commercial imagery, but I wouldn't have honestly believed that there was war-teetering tensions going on behind the scenes if Kali hadn't mentioned as such. Nor can I really blame them, in this case. They're literally no different than us save for two key things, as far as I saw. Their extra appendages and their night vision. That's _it_. And _THAT's_ what we're all so afraid of? **_Good grief_**...

Makes me embarassed to belong to the same species, seriously. Such near-sighted bigotry from such a pampered, glorified, self-important―

 ** _CRRRRWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOMPH!_** My thoughts are caustically thrown aside much like the ship just was. Something just bashed up against the Marigold with intense force. And I didn't sense a thing, though I suppose my focus was elsewhere. Seems Mrs. Avigarne didn't pick it up either, or there would've been some sort of announcement, I'd assume.

_Ugh, here we go..._


	13. A Minor Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if mocking his fears, the man finds himself in a skirmish along the ocean. At first, nothing needs to be done, simply involving the use of a powerful weapon on the ship. But the initial encounter was but a ruse, and it becomes much more intimate. Though the battles do not end after the man steps foot on new land, he is offered some respite via a quiet cafeteria, headed by yet another lovely young lady.

I'm nearly flung to the ground by the collision, barely holding on the railing and the map as I narrowly catch myself. I quickly unzip one of the compartments and place it within, not wanting to lose such a precious gift so quickly due to a chaotic skirmish on the sea. I notice a few boxes and bottles before I reseal it, not devoting much time to inspecting the contents of what Kali gave me. Now's not really the time, though I'm not sure why I hadn't before.

As I rise and return to the other side, the trapdoor to the left swings open, a livid Sol emerging from its depths. "What in _Vytal's_ name is going on _NOW_?!" he booms, practically fuming. "I think something crashed into the ship," I explain as I scramble to my feet. This only further agitates the aged sailor. "And the missus didn't call it out? What's that woman doin' up there?" He glances up at the cabin for a moment but shakes his head. " _Bah_ , no mattah, whatever wants to challenge the Marigold winds up gettin' pricked, _hehe_ ," he cackles, turning back towards the trapdoor.

"What're ya waitin' fer, ya _bootlickers_? Get the cannons ready!" he echoes down into the bowels of the ship. I can't see anyone from up here, but I can sense many bodies down below scrambling in preparation. I guess that would also explain why, even though this seems to be a supply ship, there's no support or reinforcement vessels accompanying us. Seems ships in this world can fend for themselves, regardless of role. That's good, maybe I won't have to do anything. I'd like that.

However, within a few moments, another vessel seemingly emerges from the water itself, a fair distance from us but lined up with our trajectory. It resembles a stereotypical pirate ship, complete with torn masts that materialize as it surfaces and a curved body design, but it has one glaring inconsistency. The bulk of its appearance is pitch black with red lines piercing through its inky darkness, reminding me of that lady I saw in my vision before. Is this ship...a Grimm? Are their non-organic Grimm as well? I don't recall such a thing being mentioned. Or maybe...

"By Leo's mane! Is that thing a _Geist_?!" Mr. Sol exasperates, glaring at the menacing, shadowy ghost ship. "A Geist?" I parrot inquisitively, which warrants a similar glare being thrown my way. "Ya don't _know_ , sonny? Didn't they teach you a _thing_ about Grimm back at...oh, never mind, _just listen up_! Geists are Grimm that can possess anything that ain't alive, and they're _a real pain_ to get rid of!" I wonder if it's apparent that I'm not from Remnant and don't know every individual Grimm archetype. Still, that _does_ sound troublesome. It normally doesn't suffice to simply destroy the possessed object in situations like these. If Geists have a form outside of what they take over, then we need to destroy that. Still, boarding a ship like that probably isn't a _sound_ decision...

As I mull over the concept, I hear the sound of whirring gears and pistons and what resembles hatches opening coming from below the ship's surface, somewhere along the side. The cannons, perhaps. They aren't the only thing to emerge from the ship, however. I hear a larger set of mechanisms banging towards the other side of the deck as I see a huge, harpoon-like device protruding from the stern's end of the superstructure. Oddly, though, it doesn't appear to be loaded. At least, I see no visible form of ammunition within the spring at the center. It may fire Dust projectiles, however, which may not necessarily be something material.

" _Hyehyehyeh!_ " Mr. Sol cackles once more as he eyes the harpoon. "Marigolds may be part of the daisy family, but _THIS_ flower's got thorns!" He then removes a broach from his pocket which extends into a cane of sorts and taps the ground with it. I swear I see the deck glow for a moment, but I sense no mana at work. "Now let's show this Geist our _R.O.O.T.s_ , shall we? _Fire the artillery!_ " When he's focused on an enemy, Mr. Sol seems to become a lot more articulate, dropping his sailor-esque lingo and pronunciation. And I can't help but feel that he just called that weapon ' _ROOT_ ' via pun. Shame on you.

The Root begins to charge up with deep green energy, while I hear cannon fire from below. The Geist ship is impacted by many explosions, with varying colour maps, though the ship seems somewhat unfazed by them. This angers the would-be captain further, as he growls and grits his teeth. I also just notice that Mrs. Avigarne is out on the balcony below the cabin observing the battle, resembling a fleet commander as she hovers over us. She also seems to be clutching a pocket watch of sorts, though it looks more mechanical than the average build. It reminds me of a certain time-altering device that I saw back in Rieze Maxia, only it's not silver. I doubt she's going to throw on some kind of exoskeleton with it, but who knows? Maybe Chromatus aren't limited to just that world.

She, however, simply clicks it as if to open it, and suddenly a yellow wave of energy violently pulsates around the green orb that was already forming within the Root's spring. Maybe it's a two-way system, one that requires both of their inputs to fully activate? Guess that could keep it from being used by pirates should someone happen to steal it, provided they don't steal the keys as well. The combined energy crackles quite viscerally, reminding me of one of my largest Hakkais. The same Hakkai that resulted in my arm's burns. #63: Dragon Fist. Not much creativity with the execution, I just channel a boatload of energy through my arm and release it with a punch. Takes a second or two to kick in, _but when it does_...

 ** _TCHOOOOOOOOOM_**. Like an ionized railgun, it launches a dancing wave of energy straight through the Geist ship, creating a huge puff of black smoke to envelop it. The smoke dissipates and the ship with it, quickly melting away into the atmosphere. I observe the spectacle slightly slackjawed. "It...it just... _disappeared_?" I stutter, stunned at the implications of such an event. "Ee _yep_ , that's what Grimm do when they die. Just disintegrate, going back to whatever _pit_ they crawled out of." So _that's_ why...

That would completely explain why I didn't sense much death on that boy yesterday. If Grimm lack a soul, and nothing is left after they're killed, then nothing remains to imprint on your own soul. So you could kill an infinite amount and never stain your soul with the ire of death. But then, the fact that I did still sense some on him...well, that means that he has claimed a few lives as well. Whether they were human or Faunus, I can't really say. _I just hope they were worth it_...

" _Hyehyehyeh_ ," he snickers once more. "Worthless heaps of chum, them Grimm'll _never_ best the Marigold! She's built to last, could even take on an _army_ of those things!" Oh, no, Sol, _please_ don't. Don't jinx it, don't jinx it, don't jinx it, _don't jinx it, don't jinx it, don't jinx it, **don't jinx it**_...

He then slaps me on the back. _Jeez_ , he hits hard! "What's-a matter, boy? _Relax_ , _thing's dead!_ " I briefly massage my pulsating back, then sigh. "Yeah, I'm just... _realizing_ a few things, that's all. And I'm also a bit upset that I did _nothing_ in all that." "What wouldja have done, _sliced up the whole ship_? Can ya even _swim_?" he prods with another laugh. I don't feel like responding to that. "Ahhhh, don't sweat it, sonny. Like I said, this beautiful craft was built to sustain itself. Though..." He trails off, taking on a more concerned look. Uh oh.

" _We're kinda lucky with those things, them Geists. Physically, they ain't much, that's why they gotta possess stuff. Thankfully, they're exclusive to non-organic stuff, so they can't do it to us. But I been hearin' stories, ya see_..." His voice has gone all gravely on me, now. " _Stories and legen's about creatures deeeeeeeep in the sea, somethin' like a distant relative of theirs that can possess anything, and that's not even the scariest thing_." Oh, good. Because legends always just stay legends, right? They _NEVER_ turn out to be real. Right?

" _There's also been sightin's of some larger creatures, people been describin' 'em as some kinda...sea serpent, or somethin'_." _OH, **GOOD**_. Why _say_ things like that, you're just _tempting_ fate to throw them our way. Just stop tal―" _Hyehyeh_ , still, don' mattah! Let 'em try to bring my precious vessel down! _They'll just get pricked, too!_ " I heave out yet another sigh, which finally ceases his flaunting. I also then hear footsteps approaching from our right. A quick glance reveals it to be Mrs. Avigarne, exiting from a door at our side of the superstructure.

"Everyone alright?" she asks, her accent as sweet as ever, her tone completely unfettered, as if nothing just happened. I simply nod in response. "Ee _yep_ , Geist didn't even fight back! _Guess it was quakin' in its boots_." Yet another cackle. But then, I notice black swirls in the water in the direction of the Geist ship, like bodies slowly surfacing. " _Wait, look!_ " I yell, pointing out towards the blobs I see. As the couple goes to follow my sight, figures as black as the formless splotches themselves catapult themselves from the water's surface and onto the ship. They each roar or growl as they land onto the deck, many varied in both pitch and appearance.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoAgN3q82yA)

Several of the creatures resemble anthropomorphic wolves, probably the Beowolf creatures Kali mentioned. Others are small, bipedal creatures, which seem weak but quick. However, even amongst the wulfen ones is some variety, as some seem to have patchier fur. Matter of fact, they seem even less wulfen and more like bear cubs trying to mimic a wolf's poise. Every creature that's boarded the ship share one striking resemblance, though. Much like the Geist ship, they're completely black, with white, bony structures where their heads are, the smaller ones also sporting the design along their spines as well, though the werewolves' eyes seem to be the only ones that sort of glow. The bony structures have red designs on them as well, composed of squigly lines.

" _Son of a_ _―_ That Geist ship must'a had _cargo_!" Sol announces as one of the wulfen creatures lunges for him. He dodges and smacks it three times with his cane, slightly retreats and pulls out what resembles a flintlock pistol from under his fatigues. He blasts the wulfen, which only dazes it, then he stabs it through the neck with the sharp end of his cane stick. It then disappears in a similar fashion to the ship, indicating that it is dead. Other ones that were observing the skirmish get pelted with arrows, which I see are launched from Mrs. Avigarne via a crossbow that's attached to the top of her left wrist.

Two of the wulfen creatures hop over Sol towards myself, accompanied by three of the bipedal creatures who scurry around him at a rather blinding speed. Both wulfen trade turns swiping at me, each strike getting either dodged or parried with Kamui's sheath. One of the smaller creatures circles around behind me, attemtping to pounce on my back, but gets blasted by a volley of arrows from Mrs. Avigarne. Sol motions to alleviate some the pressure off me but gets pulled away by one of the larger wulfen, and separated by getting thrown several feet away, behind the growing horde. As I'm still forced to avoid the sharp claws of the wulfen, more black creatures join the fight, hopping from the ocean. _How many was that ship carrying?_ And perhaps that's why it didn't try to fight back...it wanted to give these Grimm the cover of the sea.

I then use a trick that I learned in another world. " _Haste_ ," I mutter as I parry the left wulfen. My aura glows, and while the wulfen is staggered, I swiftly slide around to its backside, reversing and countering the momentum of the beasts' flurry. I immediately drop the Arte, and lunge at its back, releasing Kamui to slice it across the abdomen. I redirect the arc of the swing as it's in flight and bring it back for a vertical slice, ending the wulfen's life, swiftly returning Kamui to his home after the fatal blow. The other one turns as I slide under its legs, avoiding a pincer attack from the two critters from before that tried to surround me. Once I get behind it, I pivot and sweep behind myself to the left, tripping the other wulfen that was chopping away at me. As it gets suspended in the air, I whip Kamui back out, with a sharp slash at the creature's abdomen. It's severed by the force and its two halves instantly dissipate into the ether.

Mrs. Avigarne then finishes off the smaller ones as I run past them towards the expanding crowd of wulfen. Several strike at me, but I parry each one and riposte accordingly, rapidly forcing them into whatever afterlife they have waiting for them. All the while I hear gunshots on the other side of the Grimm wall, as well as yelps from the recipients. I continue to tear through the horde, narrowly escaping a few slashes until I'm knocked into the superstructure by a weighted blow. I grunt as my body collides with the metal, landing with a thud. I hadn't noticed that, at the center of the crowd, was a larger creature, resembling a large bear, with massive claws and scaly bone structures along its limbs. I inspect my body to find no blood, meaning its talons didn't connect with me.

I sheath Kamui once more as more wulfen scatter towards me from behind the Ursa, bent on piling onto and tearing me asunder. I focus my mana into my right arm, a fiery amber building beneath the green glow of my Aura. "[Hakkai 30]: _Transmutation_!" After a moment, I slam my fast into the side of the superstructure, creating a crackling ring of electricity that expands around the area I strike. "[Hakkai 47]: _Jolt_!" I add, causing the inscription to brighten at select points along its circumference. Focused bolts of energy lash out at the attacking wulfen, eliminating them as they approach. The gunshots have ceased, causing me to worry about the would-be captain's well-being. (Note, also, that any Hakkai whose number is surrounded by [] means that it's not part of the direct incantation and merely included for ordering purposes. :3 Don't need to actually say the number, as only the title acts as a trigger.)

Mrs. Avigarne has also charged into the fray, brandishing her rapier and dispatching the wulfen and critters in a similar fashion to how I had been tearing through them, only with less parrying and more poking. She reaches myself and the Ursa and aims her rapier at the creature like it's a firearm. The blade folds out into a cone, and after a slight charge, fires a wave of wind energy that carries the beast off the platform. It barely misses catching onto the railing, though I hear its claws become embedded into the side of the ship which gives me an idea. I dissipate the sigil on the wall and instead move it to the floor of the deck, channeling a different energy into it. It now glows grey as opposed to orange.

"[Hakkai 31]: _Respec_!" A strand of energy forms and trails along the ground from the sigil, disappearing into the last inch of the deck's wood before the banister, followed by others shortly after that eventually turn into one large ink blot, essentially. I then focus my mana further, sensing where on the ship the creature is exactly. It's easy to track, given its desparation to return to the top, you can even hear its haste in the loud, metallic scraping as its claws dig into the ship's underbelly. Once I'm confident of the Ursa's trajectory, I focus energy directly into the hull ahead of his path, creating another sigil. I sense its momentum halting, presumably because the beast stops to investigate the symbol, when a sharp beam of black steel quickly launches outward from it, rending the creature through and poising it out about 20 feet over the sea. This doesn't kill the Ursa, however, as it simply hangs there, impaled and writhing, attempting to free itself, roaring and snarling ferociously all the while.

Before I can move to finish it off, Beowolves from the pack ahead rush towards me to halt my progress but are instead met with Mrs. Avigarne's rapier, perhaps presuming this technique leaves me defenseless. Her thrusts and slashes are expert and efficient, not taking any unnecessary risks but striking at vital points, going by how effortlessly they're dispatched. She then turns to nod at me as she dashes towards the rest of the waning pack, bent on ensuring her husband's safety. And finally, to grant some relief, a few Grimm are flung from the other side of the pack, vanishing mid-flight. Still no gunshots, however, so perhaps he's switched tactics or weaponry.

After watching Mrs. Avigarne and the Grimm-in-transit for a moment, I turn towards the trapped Ursa, still fighting haphazardly to release itself from the rather thick spike I forced it into. I grip Kamui's hilt with my right hand, firmly grasping the sheath with my left. I approach the banister and bend my right leg through one of the lower segments, granting me some slight elevation. I then focus mana into the entirety of Kamui once I'm satisfied with the altitude, channeling a little bit of energy into Kamui's hidden blade. A silver galeforce begins to wrap itself around the sheath, spiraling around like a small tornado. After a moment, I whip Kamui out from his shell, swiftly striking in the stranded Ursa's direction, then replace him after a quiet incantation. "[Hakkai 22]: _Blade Storm_." A nearly invisible wisp of energy is catapulted from Kamui's edge at the Ursa, cultivating in a cloud of afterimages enveloping the beast like it's being repeatedly sliced by an invisible blade. This transpires for about five seconds, then I virgule him a second time diagonally, still encompassed by the galeforce, as his edge seemingly extends out towards the cloud of blades, violently dispersing it. The Ursa is then lightly ejected from the spike, an arm and leg severed from its body. It falls a bit towards the ocean before it fades into nothing.

I glance over to see the Avigarne couple finishing off a few straggling bipedal creatures, both seemingly alright. More than alright, in fact, as Sol seems to have bulked up a bit. Not so much with muscle, but rather, he seems even more bulbous than I recall, like a balloon inflated by fresh air. His Semblance, perhaps? The last one is turned into a welcome mat by Mrs. Avigarne, stepping down on its chest with her steely heeled boots, then inevitably pierced through the jugular with her rapier. It melts to ash, signaling the presumed conclusion to the skirmish.

I then feel myself breathe heavily and sweating, a bit winded by that burst expenditure of mana I just threw out. I grasp the railing, inching my way towards the couple. Before we can exchange any pleasantries, however, the boat is rocked by yet another violent vibration. This time, though, it's not from below. I sense a rather forboding presence from behind me, prompting me to gaze back towards the main deck. Directly center stage is a rather large Beowolf, far greater in size than the ones we were just facing. The beast stands at least ten feet tall if not more, seemingly double our stature. And in typical giant monster fashion, it lets out a mighty howl upon its entry.

The large wulfen isn't the only creature I see, however. Presumably how this demon of a wolf even boarded the ship, a large, flying Grimm can be seen speeding away to the northeast, presumably in the direction of the landmass called Sanus. Is their hold on Vale so strong they can just dispatch Grimm here to survey the surrounding waters, too? _Good lord_ , Aoi... _please be okay_.

But there's no time to think about that now, there's a colossal lycanthrope literally sizing me up right now. I release Kamui's sling from around my waist, holding him outward with my left arm, lateral from my center of gravity and angled slightly upwards on the right. Rudimentary battle etiquette if anything, it's simply a pose to proclaim that I accept whatever challenge is being thrust my way. I then flip Kamui twice around my fingers, placing him back in his place at my side. I close my eyes and focus at the converging point of all my Circuits. "[Hakkai 2]: _Center_..." I whisper as my body glows blue and momentarily gains a sheen as if my skin were very oily. It dissipates within a moment's time, as I open my eyes again and rush towards the beast, not waiting for the couple to join me.

Center normalizes my mana flow, acting as a sort of reset button for my Circuits. It nullifies most of the strain on my body caused from overuse of my Artes, allowing me to reuse more taxing ones provided I have enough mana to do so. It itself, however, does use a small bit of mana, so it's by no means a form of regeneration. It's main use really is just more of a body cleanser, returning me to a safe state from before I try any new abilities. Like the system restore of a computer, for instance.

As I approach the enlarged Beowolf, I notice a few other peculiar details about it other than its size. It has bony spikes of varying lengths protruding from its shoulders and back, it has far more bone-like armour around its body, covering its chest, the areas of its shoulders that the spikes don't spawn from, as well as its thighs. Its eyes are also far more fiery than the pups we just fought, and are also far more focused and constricted than theirs as well. Guess they really do get tougher as they age, sporting not just a sharper body, but perhaps even a sharper mind as well. And I'm not looking forward to fighting any flying ones, either...

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhaVprzau0I)

As I get near the large Beowolf, it takes a swipe at me, which catches me off-guard. It's far quicker than I expected, causing me to desist with my charge and dodge. It ends up striking the deck instead, breaking through the wooded flooring with ease. A rather sizeable hole is left where it struck, a testament to this fiend's might. Might, huh...? I respond by whispering the corresponding Hakkai's namesake, to the maximum integer of five, the crux that my body can bear. Two can play at the macho game, you freak of nature.

The strain is immediately detectable, however, nearly causing me a bit of pain. I wince, but remain steadfast as the creature moves to lash out at me once more. Rather than a swipe, this time it sees fit to try and crush me, its claws extended outwards to form an open paw. With the vast strength provided to me by Might-5, rather than parry the smash, I catch it with my free hand, almost effortlessly. This slightly bewilders the creature, which is an opportunity I aim to benefit from. I pull the beast in, releasing its paw as it falls towards me, then deliver a meaty uppercut to its jaw, just under its crown of marrow, where its head is bare. A shockwave is formed as the large Beowolf is launched several feet backwards, nearly falling to the ocean given its trajectory and the speed of the ship. It had halted progress due to the boarding, now lightly swaying backwards due to the motion of the currents.

It lands at the edge of the bow, docile at first, but then is immediately enraged. It bounces back to its feet as if I hadn't even struck it and dashes towards me on all fours, its eyes wild and its maw wide open. I'm curious to what damage I actually did, as not only was that punch fueled by my Hakkai, all physical attacks of mine are also bolstered by the exorcismal gauntlets Reimu gave me all those years ago. Yet it seems unfazed. Perhaps these Grimm are less like yōkai than I initially thought. Makes me glad I have Kamui and not my other trusty sword, Tetsukō.

The alpha violently swings at me in a frenzy when it reaches me, though with the boon of Might, parrying and deflecting its onslaught is pretty easy. An overhead with its left, deflected to the right. A hook with its right, reflected to the reverse. A stab with its left, captured with the sheath and thrown the ground. I have to just sit here and strongarm it, my mobility is severely limited at this tier. That is, after all, the whole point of Might. This continues for half a minute until it tries to club me with both arms, swinging them both down fiercely, like a smithy pounding metal. Unable to redirect this one, I'm forced to catch and hold the blow, causing a clash of muscle against muscle and painted, reinforced copper against sinew.

The Beowolf lowers its torso as we struggle, glaring and huffing at me like it thinks it to have the advantage. And perhaps it does, as it lifts me, still holding Kamui, into the air, ensnaring me with its right paw whilst leaving the other to hold my blade in place. The pressure is tremendous, leaving me nearly breathless, also unable to switch my boon to Fort. That one's the same as Might, except it's for defense rather than offense. I release my grip on Kamui to pound on its paw, but its hold on me constricts my lungs in addition to everything else above the waist, making my strikes weak, even with Might's influence.

I feel my vision starting to fade as I'm thrust from its clutches by a sudden force. I land on my back, Kamui clanging and clattering somewhere near me, both rather harshly. I look up to see a nearly zeppelin-sized Sol wrestling with the savage beast. " ** _Ye get yer mitts off mah cargo, ya dirty mutt!_** " he bellows, his voice deepened immensely. Between my hazy vision and coughing, making out their actions is a bit difficult. The alpha tears into him a bit in their lock, but Sol forces the beast to its back. He then releases the Beowolf's torso and grasps its neck, squeezing it firmly. It burrows its claws into Sol's arms, but within moments, a violent snapping sound is heard. He breaks its neck and rips the head off, causing the behemoth to dissapear.

He shrinks back down to his normal build after it vanishes, patting his arms which are bleeding, though oddly not nearly as harshly as the earlier gashes would've indicated. I then feel a hand on my shoulder, soft and silky. Mrs. Avigarne, come to check my condition. "Mr. Heiki, are you alright? Why did you not wait for us?" she asks, showing a curiously low amount of concern for her husband. I finally regain my composure, glancing in her direction. " _Thought I could take it_ ," I gasp, disproving my ability to. I sit up, the haze dissipating and my vision returning to normal. I shake my head, patting my jingasa, looking towards my tubby saviour. I go to rise, but Mrs. Avigarne stops me with a hand to the shoulder.

"We should get you checked into the sick bay, that Beowolf could have broken something you aren't presently aware of." I place my right hand atop hers, looking up at her. " _Maybe_ , but lemme help your husband first." The offer puzzles her, causing her to release me. I rise successfully this time, not feeling any real injury outside of the lingering pressure of the beast's grip. That said, when I go to walk towards Sol, slight pains amass in my legs, causing me to limp. Interesting, considering it held me from the waist up.

I meander to him and place a hand on his back, resulting in a curious glare from the boorish sea dog. "Eh, whatcha doin' there, lad?" "Thanking you, sir." I focus my mana on him, causing our Auras to materialize simultaneously. I throw on a third degree Mind as well as using Glimmer on him, which is a hard task to do on anyone but myself, hence the setup. His slash wounds close, so slow it's painful, as I can practically feel my life force leaving me. _Being a surgeon is tough work, man_.

Once his scrapes become little more than fading indentures, I stumble back, releasing my Hakkai. I grasp my forehead, dizzy from the maneuvre. "By Jacques's _moo-stache_...that some kinda Semblance, boy?" I drop to a knee, attempting to catch my breath. " _Don't_... _got a_... _Semblance_ ," I squeak through pants, seriously considering Fiora's offer from a moment ago. "How can ya not―" "Because he's an offworlder, dear." She hovers over me, crouching down to my level and hoisting me up, forcing my left arm over her shoulders.

"Didn't Mr. Belladonna tell you anything about him?" "Just that the boy was different, nothin' 'bout _bein' an alien_." "Well, that's what he told me. Mr. Heiki here seems to have been forced into Remnant by something out of his control, and that he needs to travel around to find his way back." "Ah, 'kay, I follow. Thanks for the breakdown, _bun-bun_." Okay...don't want to rush you two, but I really do think I―"I thought I asked you not to call me that during _business hours_!" She sighs and wears a light blush, which nearly melts my heart it's so adorable. Sol just belts out another cackle in response. "Didja now? Well, I plum musta _forgot_! Ah, well, just get our precious cargo down to the medbay, boy looks like he's 'bout ta _pass_ out."

Oh, thank you. Fiora just glares at him for a moment before heading towards the trap door Sol took when he went to yell at his navigation crew. The guts of the ship look as I thought they would, the ceiling cut apart in a grid by beams, everything made of bark. My vision returns to a blur, so the rooms are difficult to make out. The first room we pass just seems like a storage hall for metals, pipes and mechanisms strewn about rather spastically. We then pass through what resembles a mess hall, with several tables seemingly thrown around wherever, though I don't think by design. My guess would be the crew's behind the mismanagement of the placement, forming cliques in amongst the ranks for conversing privately during lunch hours. Reminds me of high school.

There's also a counter to the left from where we enter, the lights off in the attached room behind it. Probably where the food is actually served. We pass through a few other, small rooms that are hard to identify due to my diminishing vision, but eventually end up in a room full of beds. Mrs. Avigarne leaves me to rest on one that has a privacy drape surrounding it, fastened by a rail in the ceiling. The bed is far less comfortable than the one back in Kuo Kuana that probably still has my figure embedded in the sheets. I find myself apathetic to the comfort of the bed, however, as I finally pass out, my senses fading to darkness.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyNmoWxErHU)

Well, I've not even been away from Menagerie for an hour, and I've already nearly died once. Good start. I suppose I can see how these Grimm creatures have posed such a threat. They're still not the most impressive creatures I've faced, but they're nothing if not conniving. The younger ones seem to just blindly attack, uneducated in the art of battle, perhaps due to their lack of tenure. The larger ones are more seasoned, their attacks more precise and calculated. And varied, as well. And they vary in other ways as well, such as the types of Grimm. Confirmed already are residents of every area: land, sea, _AND_ air. I worry about the bird, actually. _Surely they aren't just transportation_.

I have always hated travelling by sea, though. If it's not the ever-present fear of water I've had since I was young, it's all the things that can and seem to go wrong. I'm so glad that the few bodies of water back home have means to get around them that don't involve going through them. Granted, the quickest way, flight, isn't something I do on my own. All the things I can do with mana, and I can't fly, which is something innate to nearly everyone who resides in Gensokyo. No matter how much I try, I can never seem to maintain it for long, if I even leave the ground. The concept doesn't even seem that foreign, which makes me believe it's simply some prejudice the universe has against me.

That's horribly superstitious, I realize, but I can't think of anything rational. Seriously, the prospect is child's play compared to some of my more advanced techniques. It's just harmonizing the energies around you with your Aura, then influencing them to move your body. Doesn't require much focus, doesn't require much ability, yet for some reason, it never works for me. My friends have attempted time and time again to teach and help me, to no avail. They've all but given up, and I'm not too far behind them. Flight would be a very, _VERY_ useful thing to have, but I guess I'll just have to rely on Haste until I can crack this enigma.

That was a rather embarassing encounter, too. I can't really remember the last time I was rendered so helpless, though I suppose it's also been a bit since I've had to face creatures that dwarf me. In fact, last time I did, they weren't even creatures. They were giant mech suits, and I had one of my own. An ' _Orbital Frame_ ' or whatever it was called. The suit's name, of course, escapes me, all I remember is that it was very powerful. Saved my bacon, that's for sure. Though I suppose that suit was also the origin of all the problems I faced there. Bet if I hadn't have stumbled across it, I'd have just pursued my way back home and left without incident. Oh well, that sounds boring. And it wasn't even that long a visit, as I recall.

Speaking of robots, that reminds me of that suit I mentioned before, the one I can put on instantly. Yamato, it's called, literally _only_ by me. It ended up getting stored in a capsule of sorts, where all you'd need do is cycle it by tapping the cap, then let it do it's thing. That was a strange world, to be sure. First of all, I'm almost convinced that the world itself was a cube, not a sphere. It was much too large to really explore and confirm this, further troublesome was the vast ocean that seemed to encompass the poles. Urgh, I remember those waters well. Nearly got eaten by a few sharks while I was exploring its briny depths, as well as some weird _pig...fish...king_ thing. I dunno, I just remember reading about some kind of sea Duke in the bestiary afterwards. Duke Triton or something like that?

In any case, that world was all about foraging. Harvesting stuff on the overworld, like crops and trees, building structures, then exploring cave systems for valuable resources like iron and gemstones. Eventually I ended up forming a community with people I'd met, whom either just showed up at our doors or whom I rescued from various areas. A miner trapped down in the shafts, an engineer trapped in a labyrinth...

That engineer was the one who crafted most of the gear I used there, too. She was a very crafty one, and that little Goblin fellow I met was pretty bright as well. They worked together to craft our rather intricate defense system, as well as entertain any request I had when it came to supplies. Whatever it was I required, they pretty much gave me. For a modest fee, of course. Thankfully the monsters in the world basically exploded into gold coins, so the money was easy to come by. If only _all_ worlds worked like that...

Oh, and I needed gear and such because that was a world I was brought to without my own. I'd left Kamui at my home near the village, so all I had to rely on at first were my fists. Talk about bad luck, though I guess it's not the worst scenario. After all, I'm something of a martial artist as well. I'm sure I still don't compare to Meiling, but I can hold my own. I just use the sword more because it's more effective. As I'm not a yōkai myself, my fists can't crack mountains in a single stroke. That said, though...

They've been playing me around with the idea of becoming a yōkai. How does one even do that, are you not just born one? I suppose it's not too mysterious a premise, after all, a few of my close friends had very different origins. Like Ms. Byakuren, for instance. She used to be human, now she's a saintly yōkai. If you get a choice in the matter, I'd like to become an Oni if possible. It would just fit my style perfectly, given that I'd still be a feckless adventurer in the end. What better to compliment that lifestyle than immeasurable strength and endurance?

Then again, maybe I already kind of am. I can't necessarily read thoughts, per se, but I'm basically a satori already. I can read feelings and intent, at least. Though, I don't think the way I do it is as natural as theirs. I also don't have a third, immaterial eye floating around me. Those poor sisters, though. Life really gave them a hard lot. Especially Koishi.

That's a major part of what inspired me to stay after a while, really. Wasn't just the beautiful landscape and the freedom that came with it. The people of Gensokyo are the driving force that harden my resolve to return whenever I'm kicked out for a bit. I love them all dearly, and I'm quite sure they're fond of me as well. I mean, if nothing else, the yōkai's first reaction to seeing me isn't to fight or eat me anymore, so that's a good sign at least. And the humans there seem to like me quite a bit, too. I'm aware of a small fanclub the children have started, at least. Might be a bit embarassing, but hey, I view it with pride. If I can inspire even one person to do good in the world, that's a win in my book.

I don't know if the club has a name, as the members tend to get shy around me, which I find a bit charming. They get chickenlegged when they see their idol, yet I should, in _no_ way, be _anyone's_ hero. Nothing I do is done with the facets of heroism in mind. For starters, nothing I do is selfless. Many things I've done have been read that way, but I guarantee that couldn't be farther from the truth. Anybody I save? It's just the right thing to do, something that anyone else in the same position would have done. Anybody I make friends with? Just me not wanting to make enemies. Enemies only complicate things, and while friends can too, they tend to do so less. And any investment I have in their stories or, in some instances, them themselves is just...

...I'll chalk it up to _stupidity_. It shouldn't matter to me, it will likely only cause me grief, yet I still walk headfirst into other peoples' battles. Maybe it's just a sense of duty, something I couldn't really do in the waking world. Something I couldn't do back in my old life, at least, not that I could see. That sounds like more of an excuse now, but at the time, I really believed I was powerless. That I couldn't do anything, that I...

...bah, it will do me no good to think about that now. I'm here, in a realm far removed from there, far removed from what I knew. And there's people here that are counting on me, even if only slightly. I mustn't forget that I'm out here for more than just my own devices. There's two concerned parents back in Menagerie whose daughter I vowed to find. I don't know how I'm going to relay to them that I have, nor how I'm to find her at this rate. She was an attendee of Beacon Academy, which is in Vale, not Mistral. That's not to say she's still there, though. I know I'd want to get out of Dodge if my kingdom was being overrun. Though, that implies that I would let it.

...No, that's too harsh. No leader ever _LETS_ their kingdom get taken over, not even despots. They need their kingdom to last to maintain their lifestyle. Not that I think that of this world's hierarchy, not at all. Still, to be done in by a single assault? Either it caught them by complete surprise, or these Huntsmen aren't as impressive as I've been led to believe. Though...

What about the captains of the Marigold? Are they only naval officers by trade? Both they and their vessel seem a bit too decked out to just be couriers. Is there an age limit for Huntsmen, though? Fiora's age is a bit hard to read, and I'm _definitely_ not going to ask, but Sol's quite the veteran if he is one. Their weaponry seemed a bit off, though. I'd be convinced that Aoi is a part-time Huntsman, given the sheer power behind her weapons, and that boy that was harassing me the night prior was probably one as well. It seems a rather rudimentary system to judge it by, but fancy, intricate weapons seem to be something of an entitlement in this world. Most of the Huntsmen I saw in the photos back in the Belladonna's domicile sported a rather vast and unique arsenal. And thanks to Aoi, I now know that most of them probably transformed as well. While Fiora's did, it became little more than a glorified turbine. Though it may make clever use of Dust, assuming that they can differ based on elemental.

...I do wonder how out of place I'll seem to anyone I meet along the way. It was apparently immediately obvious to Kali, at least, that I'm an offworlder. I suppose my style, my scars, and my weaponry are a bit bizarre, given, at least, how they do battle. Trick weapons and Aura shielding. I've really wound up in a wonderland this time, haven't I?

Yet even here, social tensions are present. I suppose where there are people as well as resources, there will inevitably be conflict eventually, but still...Why can people never just work together? The Faunus are not at all different when it comes to ideology, in fact, their differences are litterally only skin-deep. I seem to recall a few incursions caused by that kind of mentality, and not just in my old world. To discriminate solely based on appearance, by the colour and distinguishment of one's body. It's so bigoted...though, something that Jhinn boy said just came back to me.

' _Your kind's been fighting a losing battle_.' What did he mean by that? Do humans not have as deep a root in history as the Faunus? Were they the initial inhabitants? Or was it the Grimm? I refuse to believe everything here was created by two deified brothers, as that's actually impossible. Trust me, I actually know Gods, and while they may not be much akin to the stories of old, they're at least _REAL_.

And to my understanding, there's no such thing as an ' _Almighty_ ' or ' _Omnipotent_ ' being, at least not as they've been decreed. Gods exist solely to be the driving force behind something specific, never in control of everything as a whole. The God of the sea, the God of famine, the God of greed, the God of war. Gods of nature, Gods of fortune, Gods of liberty, Gods of patronage. Hunting, fishing, agriculture, horticulture, you name it, there's a deity with its name on it. Maybe if there's a God of the world, or God of the dimension, then that may make sense...

But brothers? If it was just one, I could see it, as I don't think many deities are keen to share their power with a blood relative. They already rely so much on the kindness of worshippers, why would they divide their efficacy? Especially when they seem to have had some kind of bad blood. I'd think jealousy and a covetous nature to be above such beings, yet according to this land's folklore, that's exactly what spawned the creatures of Grimm. Something abstract and uncontrollable, yet to be honest, I really can't think of anything more material to pin their origin on. If they weren't this world's native populace, then where would something like those things come from?

But then, I find myself unable to dwell any longer on the subject. I feel my consciousness returning, and with it, the calm sway of the Marigold as we drift upon the ocean. I still lay in this rather uncomfortable bed, though my body seems to have adjusted to it, melting slightly into a crater that seems to resemble my figure. It really makes me miss the Belladonna's residence, though. I really seem to have taken the relief of that bed for granted.

I observe the room I'm in as my senses return, sitting up in the bed, no pain to speak of. There doesn't seem to be any medical efforts made, so I guess all I needed was rest. In fact, I'm not even in the medbay anymore, I seem to be in the barracks. The room is small and damp, as I'm in the lower bunk of a two-story bedframe. The wooded trim on the walls and ceiling confirm that I am within the crew berths, though the reason for this relocation is still a bit of a mystery.

Then again, my body does feel about as stiff as when I first awoke in the Belladonna residence. Don't tell me I was out for another month?  _Good grief_ , maybe throwing on that high tier of Might was a bad call when I haven't thoroughly tested my Circuits. Overexertion like that can probably damage you far more than any other type. I'd honestly be lucky, in that case, if only a month has passed. But...well, I guess the distance between Menagerie and Mistral was a fair bit, but I hope I haven't been too big a burden on the crew.

I notice my knapsack and box of treats lies on the floor besides me, which I retrieve. Someone seems to have attached the box to my bag via some rope, which I appreciate. No more needing to worry about carrying it separately. I shuffle out of the mattress and to my feet, seeing little else to keep me here. Nothing really to note, the room is comprised of little more than some tawdry carpetry and a porthole to stare out from. Though, actually...

Did we reach port? The water outside is moving, though we don't seem to be wedging through it. Thinking about it, the sway of the ship is far too calm for us to be mobile, nor is it in the right direction. Well, I ought to work out these kinks, and I should probably go get a status update. I head out into a larger anteroom, serving as the connector to all of the dorm rooms it would seem. There's another, larger mat in the center of the room with a set of twin stairs to the right that probably lead to more cabins. To the left is a single doorway, which seems to lead to a medium-length hallway.

On the other side seems to be the medlab, going by the operating table and accompanying equipment. Was I not even here, though? The rooms were hazy when I was being lifted here by Fiora, but I swear that I was placed right here, though I don't recognize the equipment. There's monitors, which are off since no one's being seen at the moment, as well as some other large machinery I can't really identify. No tripodal IV, so it's clear that the Yamanaka's equipment isn't something standardized.

There's two doors as well, on either side from where I enter, the right one seeming to only lead to a sort of doctor's office. There's a number pad below its handle, so I'm likely not going that way. I instead head left, which leads to another short hallway. On the other side is the mess hall, which is actually teeming with some life. Seems they're open for business, though this seems odd given that we seem to have docked. Are there no eateries in Mistral?

A few of the tables are inhabited by young men and women in similar garb to the deckboys from before, differing really only in skin colour. They glance at me when I enter, but quickly resume to their indistinct conversations. Seems I'm less of an outcast here. Again, though, given that I'm not part of the crew, I decide not to bother the operator behind the counter. It's another female Faunus, with long, ginger hair, matching eyes and floofy wolf ears. She wears a plain, white, semi-stained apron over some casual wear, making me think she may be some sort of volunteer. Under the apron is a powder blue blouse, white slacks, though due to her being behind a counter, anything lower is indescribable.

I intend to just pass right through to find the captains, but she calls me over instead. "Oh, Mr. Heiki!" she yells, her accent quite pleasant to the ears. It's so close to a stereotypical Scottish accent it's not even funny. "C'mere, c'mere, don't be shy~" I wish to continue out and find out the situation, but I decide to entertain her invitation. I walk up to the counter, greeted by a wide, warm smile. "The Avee G's wanted me to make sure I served ya before ya left, so what'll ya have?" Avee...G's? The name seriously isn't that hard to pronounce. Though I'm one to talk...

Well, I suppose it's been a bit since my last supper, if my body's state is anything to go by, and it would save on me having to delve into my rations, provided they're still edible. I mean, the box looked the same, so only the contents may have been replaced if what Kali prepped for me expired. "Don'tcha worry about payin', it'll be on the house, mistah~" Her tone is quite juvenile as well, and she does seem pretty youthful feature-wise as well. No wrinkles to speak of, a nice, relatively shapely curve, an ample bust...must be rather new to the industry, I'd think. "I-I see," I stammer, somewhat taken aback at her downright criminal beauty despite her age. Not that I know it exactly, of course, but she couldn't be past her 20s.

"Oh, sorreh, guess I should give ya my name. It's Cadenz Cattanach (cahd-ehnz cat-eh-knack), but you can just call me Cad~" That sounds dangerously close to cat, something which you clearly are not. Guess it's kinda cute, though, so I'll oblige. "Well, um, Ms. Cad, I'd take you up on that offer, but..." I trail off, searching desparately for some kind of menu or display. " _Oops_ , sorreh! _Where are the buggers_..." she grumbles, scrambling around her work area. After a few moments she simply groans, seemingly unable to find anything. " _They were just_...ah, well, no matter! I'll just tell you what we got today~"

She then lists off several items, as well as a special. Seems the options consist of mostly fish, though there are a few beef stews and soups of various design, potatoes being the star of basically every dish. Guess you work with what you have, though I can appreciate them. They're one of the most versatile ingredients, after all. "Think I'll just go with a regular beef stew then, if that's not too much trou―" " _Non'a'dat_! Courtesy of the kitchen, don't sweat it~!" She heads to the back of the room and disappears as a more heavy set woman passes her by. The kitchen itself is somewhat jarring, a rather stark contrast to the bleakness of the mess hall itself, despite the fact that it still retains the wooded aesthetic.

Its walls are painted a vibrant teal, with an attempt at recreating a chequered black-and-white floor, though the artistry behind it is not very stellar, as it's rather identifiably just refinished wood. The ceiling is untouched, seemingly simply composed of a different kind of tree altogether, juxtaposed from both the flooring as well as everything in the room I inhabit. The counter itself seems to be the only thing made of a different material, seemingly made of white marble. Ms. Cad's area isn't much to observe, comprised of little more than a desk, seemingly with compartments below the tabletop, as well as a white, box-shaped construct that layers the walls, though it's no higher than the desk itself. It empties into an opening, which extends outward directly across from me, maybe five feet, then splits off into a left path and a right path. Atop its surface, as well, are a few beverages in bottle form, perhaps 3 or even 4 litres in volume, as well as a few loose pieces of stationery that resemble checklists of some sort. Ms. Cad had gone right while the larger lady took the left route.

Minimal shouting, the clattering of pots and pans, and sizzling meat are the sounds that fill the air for the next couple of minutes. I simply wait, my back against the wall besides the counter. The jingasa forces my head down at an angle, obstructing my face from the other diners. From this perspective, though, I notice two doors to my right instead of the one I expected, which would be the exit. There's also a door to its right, veiled by some shadowing, which perhaps leads into the kitchen itself. I fold my arms until I hear footsteps approaching from my side, causing me to face back into the kitchen area.

Ms. Cad has returned with a bowl of steaming soup, lumps of meat and vegetables scrambled in the broth, a few strands of pasta swirling around on occasion as well. She places it on the counter for my perusal, as well as an empty, rather ornate glass. "S'pose I shoulda asked before, but wouldja _fancy a drink as well_?" I look at the bottles strewn about the perimeter box, though none seem to resemble anything I know outside of colouration. Names like ' _Dr. Piper_ ', ' _Ol' King Cold_ ', ' _People Like Grapes_ ', and ' _TorchQuick_ ' label some of the fizzy drinks, though a query from Ms. Cad pulls me from inspecting the rest.

"Are you a _drinker_ , perhaps? We do serve alcohol as well, if that more suits yer fancy~ Or maybe a cocktail?" Urgh, alcohol. Never been a fan, and I've discovered that I have quite a low tolerance for the stuff. At least sake, as it's been forced down my gullet in nearly every celebration. Those Oni have a problem, and it needs to be addressed. Still, a cocktail doesn't sound too bad. "I'll take a cocktail, I suppose," I respond, to which she simply responds with another heartwarming smile. "Strawberry Sunrise it is, then~" She grabs the glass and heads back towards the left path, returning a minute or so later. Within the glass is a velvety liquid, resembling a red sun, with a small parasol floating at the liquid's surface, a strawberry wedge onto the ring of the glass. Guess it's pretty clear where the drink gets its name from.

"'Kay, you enjoy now, ya hear~?" she sends me off, her tone as pleasant as ever. It doesn't even feel like a charade, like what becomes of most servicepeople after a while. It's quite genuine, which I appreciate. "Thank you, Ms. Cad. I'm sure I will," I respond, grabbing both items and finding myself a lone seat near the exit. Nearby the staff entrance, I also notice an area to leave your containers as I seat myself. It's a mahogany desk with twin doors that take up most of the body space, with the word 'TRASH' inscribed into the surface on both. There's a few bowls and glasses already on the contraption, meaning that lunch time must not have just started.

I first take a whiff of the stew, which while not as nice as literally everything Kali fed me, still has a fresh aroma. I stir the ingredients within around a bit with the spoon that was left soaking in the broth, creating a small whirlpool. I lift up some of the broth, ensnaring a small slab of beef, an onion, and two mushrooms in my utensil's curve. They're all spicy and warm as they go down. Nothing too extraordinary, just a fair, wholesome meal. I dig into the stew with a few more strokes, pulling out and revealing the other vegetables to be bits of carrots, sliced potatoes, tomatoes, and peppers. The broth itself tastes of chicken stock. I clear half of it when I move to try out the cocktail. ' _Strawberry Sunrise_ ', huh? I move the glass to my lips and take a fair gulp of the stuff.

The immediate taste is fruity, like a ripe mango. Then a hint of mint, topped off with some lemon zest. An interesting mixture, but not one that I dislike. I alternate the two items until they are drained of their contents, even slurping up the broth as it's quite nice and light. I complete the meal by removing the strawberry and devouring it with one blow. Makes me sort of miss Kali's cooking, but that was still a rather pleasant experience. I'm a bit surprised none of the crewmen and women culled me to any of their cliques, though I suppose I won't heed it much mind. They may tolerate my presence, perhaps under their captains' order, but I'm still human, and a few of them may be Faunus that are simply hiding their traits. That, and I'm still an outsider, even beyond the realm of race, so trust will be something that definitely needs to be earned here.

I think little of it and simply move to leave after resting my things on the dross cart, though Ms. Cad stops me before I can do the former. "Howdja like it, love~?" is the query that halts my departure. I tip my jingasa, proclaiming, "Compliments to the chef, it was a delight." Another sweet smile creases her face, giving me the impulse to go and squeeze her cheeks. I don't, of course, but the thought does seriously cross my mind. I bow and head for the exit.

The next hallway is the one I'd seen when I peered down here the first time, leading to the staircase that segways into the front of the superstructure. I head up the stairs and reach the door, which has an alternative handle should you use it from this direction. Rather than a valve handle, there's simply a small lever in an indenture that one would pull down 45° then return to its neutral state. I perform the motion, hearing the locks click open, then reseal it once I pass through. I then head out the door I had initially come through on my way to meet Fiora, passing a frantic crewwoman in the door frame. " _Excuse me_ ," we both mutter as we cross.

As I return to the deck, I confirm once more, for certain this time, that the boat is indeed stopped. The bridge is down, though we don't appear to be at the capital like I thought. I grab the map from a compartment of my knapsack, noticing a glaring difference in geometry between the area where the kingdom is and where we are. We seem to be under the crest southeast of the kingdom, below the ring of water that encompasses the northwestern part of the island, at the river mouth southeast to the other mouth that resembles a dog's head and snout. Were we forced to stop here, or was this the destination? I look around, replacing the map in my knapsack, trying to locate either helmsman to no avail.

I head down the ramp towards the rudimentary dock, really just being a sandy breach. It doesn't quite dig into the ground, causing me to drop down slightly. About 30 feet from the coast, the sand turns into grassland and a dirt trail that winds out into the heart of the island. There's mountainous overhangs on either side that branch out and arc around to the direction of their corresponding sides, leaving forward as the only option to go. The area ahead is composed of a fair density of trees, though the path does not cut through them. There's a fork in the road after about a minute of walking where I then find one of the helmsmen. I find Sol standing in front of a decrepit old house sitting at the center of the fork, looking rather distraught.

I hear him conversing with himself as I approach, the tone rather cryptic. "... _can't believe this_ , have they really gone out _this_ far? _Carnfounded outlaws_ , they ought to be _hung_ , _all of 'em_! _Oomph_ , if ever I got to _wring my hands 'round that **wench's** neck_, I swear I'd be _swimmin'_ to paradise faster than you cou―" His monologuing is cut off by my approach, as he seems to hear me draw near.

He turns to look at me, attempting to wash the animosity from his demeanor. "Ah, boy, I see ya found yer way off the Marigold just fine. Did Cad getcha yer meal ticket?" I nod, then glance at him, curiosity painted all over my face. "What's, uh―?" "Don't get me _stahted_ , laddie. We were s'posed ta getchu over to the capital, but I had me a pal I needed to see first. Wasn't just a house call, the man had somethin' on the ship as well, but..." He turns to the building frowning, then looks back to me.

"What could have happened?" I ask, to which he grimaces again. "Somethin' that you ought-a keep close to yer chest, boy. See, Mistral ain't just plagued by Grimm, no no, there's a _tribe of banditos_ running amok as well, causin' all sorts 'a havoc! They raid people's homes, their villages, then leave 'em to suffer a Grimm invasion since they're all panicked and defenseless. Been goin' on for a while now, goin' by the things I been hearin', and it seems they even got my ol' pal Laehrd." Hmm, well...that _does_ sound awful, but...

"How do you know it wasn't just the Grimm themse―" " _BOY_. _Don't be revvin' me up like that_ , that ol' dog wouldn't 'a been done in by no nasty ol' Grimm. Boy was a Huntsman in his prime, but he ain't _never_ lost 'is touch." Sol's practically fuming, I can almost see smoke coming from his orifices. Alright, alright, so it was this ' _tribe of banditos_ ' that did it. _I didn't_ , so don't bite my head off.

"I see...any information on the tribe itself?" He adjusts his coat before replying, though I'm not really sure why or what he altered. "All's I know is they're a real resourceful lot, wastin' nothin' they take. They's a pretty sizeable outfit, too, all pledged under some brunette chickie. _Veeeeeery_ few people know anythin' 'bout her, 'cept that she has a sword, similar to yours in fact, and that she's openly hostile to anyone outside her band 'a thieves." A sword similar to mine? In appearance or just the type? Meh, that's kind of irrelevant, really. Heinous as this group sounds, something tells me they weren't the ones behind the attack on Vale. Seems too lowscale for that kind of job. They sound like little more than scavengers.

"Well, in any case, I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I'm sure he was a goo―" " _FEH!_ Good _wadn't nothin'_ 'bout the man, he's more an ol' drinkin' buddy than anything!" He lets out one of his famous cackles, though it seems more to raise his own spirits than my own. He's probably just too proud to admit that the two of them shared a deeper connection than he's letting on. It's truly sad for any life to be lost, but I suppose time will march on.

I then look down the two paths branching off from the main one. Both seem to not really go anywhere specific from a glance, so I pull out the map once again. From here, I'd think the path to the left would lead to Mistral, so I resolve to take that direction after I'm free to depart. I replace the map in my knapsack, to see Sol staring back at the house again. " _Laehrd, you crusty ol'_...guess you couldn't'a called courtesy of the bidniss in Vale, but still..." He removes his cap and hovers it over his chest, paying respects to his fallen friend. Chances are he may have just fled, but I don't want to ruin the moment. It's nice to see Sol as something _other_ than loud and unruly.

I tip my jingasa for a moment, then face the path to the left. "Well, I think I'll be heading off, then," I say, causing Sol to return his cap and look back. "You sure? We're gonna ferry 'cross to the capita―" "Sorry, I just think I'll get more out of this if I go on foot. I haven't really been using them much since I arrived here in Remnant, so..." I trail off, to which he simply blinks in response. "Fair enough. Well, you take care now, y'hear? Don't you go dyin' now after that display earlier, y'seem _a bit_ too hardy for that." I chuckle, starting down the left path. "Maybe, heh, but rest assured, death's not really on my agenda for a long, _long_ while." He cackles again, then turns back towards the Marigold after a few more moments of respite.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlxSPdjsg3A)

The path winds to the west for a bit, nearly reaching the river near where the ship was docked. It's hard to judge distance with this map, but it seems like it will take several hours to reach Mistral from here, given how long it took just to reach the bend in the path. While I'm not quite near the body of water, it's certainly within view in the distance. The path then curves to the right, back towards the direction of the capital. The direction of the water is barren, quite clear of forestry, though towards the center of this part of the island is quite densely packed. The whole area has a real gloomy atmosphere, the hues of everything a bit desaturated, the sky seeming to be greying.

I walk along the path, eyeing the map every few minutes, until I'm stopped by an interesting sight. One that I hadn't expected, since I don't see any civilization nearby, just more trees that obscure what lies directly north past the continually winding trail.

Up ahead, along the path, is a small body speeding at an angle, halfway heading towards me and the river to the left. Its features are hard to make out, but it looks to be female going by the dress. Her gait seems panicked, as if she's running for her life. I then scan back along her path, changing the theme of the scene from intriguing to alarming. [Scene Score #5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiKfNdH5BpE) (Excerpt, only up to :20 or so)

_Several feet behind her lies a pack of pursuants, comprised of Beowolves, as well as some kind of macaque._


	14. Rising Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon reaching the continent of Anima, it does not take long for the man's strength to be tested. After rescuing a troubled maiden and her offspring, he is put through the ringer with precipitous combat, until he arrives at one of the towns believed to have been wrecked by the band of thieves he'd been briefed on beforehand. He decides to rest his weary body in one of the derelict buildings, only to find that fate has other plans in store for him.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j9kZM2BAFQ)

Without hesitating for a moment to think or observe, I sprint at full speed towards the young lady in distress. I step between her and her predators, taking up my usual battle stance. The girl stops after a bit, perhaps finally realizing that I'm even here, then deciding to close in behind me to cower. "Mister, _please_..." she pleads, her soft voice trembling. I face the wulfen to find one flying in our direction, though not as if it had leapt towards us. It seems, instead, to have been flung our way, perhaps by the ape.

I amass a fair amount of mana in my right arm, the amount a bit subdued given the lack of time. Right as the energy enveloping it begins to crackle, the Beowulf reaches us, allowing me to bury my fist into its midsection. It's locked in place for a moment as the energy begins to burrow into its figure, eventually being ricocheted back towards the crowd of nine, directly back at the shadowy simian. I release the sling of my pack, departing with both it and the box of goodies, not wanting either to get damaged in this fight.

It merely slaps the flying lycanthrope to the side, where it fades away after it brutally crashes into the dirt. Now that the crowd is less condensed, having dispersed to avoid their comrade-turned-projectile, I can visually inspect this new type of Grimm more tentatively. It's twice the size of the wulfen, though not quite as tall as that alpha that was ferried onto the ship hours ago. The bony structure upon its face more resembles a tribal mask than that of a skull, its piercing eyes glowing as fervently as the wulfen's. Its marrow armour covers part of its shoulders, part of its forearms, and its pectorals and abdomen, giving it a rather muscular appearance despite such feature being otherwise nondescript. I hadn't noticed it in the chaos of the last attack, but black wisps seem to envelop their bodies, nearly resembling an Aura. Kali was quite adamant that they did not possess such a trait, so I'll assume the likeness to be cosmetic for the time being.

The lycanthropes seem to be adolescents, not quite as bare as the herd that attacked the Marigold, sporting a bit more armour around their ligaments, spiky appendages on their spines and elbows, and slightly patchier fur. They're also noticably quicker as well, their eyes as fiery as the alpha's from before. Seems they really do differ when there's a discourse in age, though it's hard to say if the macaque is young or old. I'd presume the latter given its stature, but I don't know enough about their physiology to say for certain. The differences, also, could simply stem from the region. Perhaps the Grimm even possess geographical differences, presuming the ones from earlier to have come from Sanus.

After observing their physical elements, I then track their movements, darting my eyes back and forth between the party of fiends. The wulfen are mostly hunched over, relatively low to the ground, though some simply approach with a cautious gait. The macaque seems to keep its distance, sizing me up as the alpha had. Two wulfen occupy the space between myself and the simian, then three more to either side, slowly encroaching my position. I glance back at the terrified child, who couldn't be more than _ten years old_.

What's a kid like her doing all the way out here? It's a bit of a trip from here to the capital, given how not-to-scale the map is. Odd how none of the settlements are labeled outside of the capital. The maps of Remnant leave quite a bit to be desired, or maybe this one is just outdated given how insufficiently Menagerie seems to have been supplied. But _surely_ they can't all have been...

My attention is immediately brought back to the monsters, three of whom have decided to break formation and charge at me in the moment I looked away. One from all three squads, the ones on the sides seem to be attempting to encircle our position while the one from the center rushes in headfirst. I begin channeling mana into Kamui, a grey aura coating his protective casing. "[Hakkai 37]: _Phantom Edge_ ," I mutter as I swiftly whip him with a wide arc, creating a horseshoe with the afterimage. Though my strike is early, all three assailants are struck down, vanishing completely, as if slain by an invisible force.

And it essentially was, as it was not truly Kamui that hit them. Phantom Edge is just that, an ethereal slashing force that simply needs a blade as a conduit. Thankfully they charged with just three of them, as that's the most I can hit with it at once, and with Kamui being the fantastic catalyst that he is, they were also all felled in a single stroke. They now number five plus the simian, as the lycanthropes converge their groups, now all in one formation. _Perfect_.

I focus negative mana into my blade now, which is comprised of direct life force as opposed to said resource being cradled by my Aura, giving it a similar layering of shadow as the Grimm themselves. "[Hakkai 41]: _Darkdrift_." I inch Kamui over my head, now back in his abode, and after the energy surrounding him pulses for a moment, I snap his blade to the floor, creating a shadowy wave of energy speeding towards the condensed group of lycanthropes. As per its design, before they can separate, the trail of shadows spreads and widens, shrouding all of them in a veil of darkness.

It's one of the few cultic abilities I possess, and also one of the even fewer reactive Artes of mine. After casting, the wave becomes semi-sentient, actively seeking negative emotions. Fear, anger, sorrow, if it detects any of these, it seeks out the source, diverging itself however necessary to make sure it consumes every point of the signal that attracts it. Whether it was an honest emotion on their part or simply what they are, it had no trouble finding each and every Beowolf and consuming them in its wake. It is unable, however, to also head for the macaque, having used up all of the energy I poured into the attack after it consumes the last lycan.

Seeing all of its henchmen slaughtered in a manner of seconds, the primate pounds its chest and roars, curiously, like a bear. Presuming that it's about to charge at me now, I start towards it pre-emptively, not wanting us to fight too close to the child. I take no more than three steps, however, before it takes me by surprise. Rather than sprint towards me, it bounds into the air, nearly copying the maneuvre Aoi had tried after firing at me with her railgun.

Its arms are both raised as it drops towards me, attempting to flatten me in the process. I roll to the right, narrowly avoiding its piledriver, and quickly rise from the action. It pursues me immediately after, with a flurry of punches. It seems to lack claws, akin to actual macaques, so its arms are little more than oversized clubs. That said, the speed is still impressive, in spite of their bulk.

It first pelts me with a few jabs, each of which I evade via ducking or dipping to the side. It then slugs at me with a series of alternating hooks, which I also duck under. I motion to retaliate when it breaks its chain to drive its right arm down onto me like a sledgehammer. I sidestep the slam, dashing to its left side and slashing at its abdomen. A good, clean hit; however, its only response is another roar, seemingly unfazed by my crescent. It bludgeons me with the back of its left forearm, giving me a bit of air time. I fly about ten feet, slightly dazed, but then I flip and gain control of my trajectory, managing to land on my feet in a crouch.

Still being granted no respite, however, I notice it once again has left the ground. It hops at me, this time going for a dive punch. I jump back to avoid the ground pound. Seemingly due to a lack of recovery time, the ape then lunges at me with a left uppercut, which I narrowly avoid with a shuffle backwards. It follows up with its opposite arm moving in the opposite direction, attempting to flatten me once again with a hefty punch. "Haste-2," I squeak out moments before impact, pulling the same trick I did with the first Beowolf I ever killed. I circle to its backside, releasing Kamui and holding him reverse-style, spinning around and stabbing the primate straight through its spine.

I don't relent, however, as I quickly jump, bolstered by my Hakkai. I dispel it immediately after, removing the sword from its back. I then spin again while it is actually dazed by the sudden shock of my impaling. My jump gave me the perfect arc, as I bring my blade down on its neck, swinging Kamui like he's a tonfa. He tears through the creature's neck like butter, beheading the simian. It falls to the floor a moment later, fading a bit more slowly than the others, myself rolling twice upon my own landing, still carrying some centrifocal force with me as gravity pulls me back down.

Winded a fair bit by that maneuvre, I slowly pant as I return Kamui to my side, flipping him in a circle twice before sheathing him behind my back. Upon seeing it defeated, the little girl runs up to me and hugs my hip, seemingly still in shock. I pat the back of her head, now being allowed to take in her features. Her dress is powder blue with white frills at the collar, sleeve holes, and its skirt, with a necklace visible under the collar. The dress has a bit of a patchwork design, seemingly homemade and handcrafted with care. It seems to be made of differing fibers, though the textures are not immediately detectable at first glance. The dress is full-body length, but what isn't covered by the dress is so by long, white, partially-transparent stockings. Her hair is a dirty blonde, fashioned into small twintails with a loop of hair separating them.

"Shh, shh, it's _okay_ , the monsters are gone," I whisper, attempting to quell her whimpers. It has minimal effect, however, as that seems to not be her biggest concern. "B-but my Mama..." she bleats, still burying herself just above my right hip. Her arms have moved from my leg to around my abdomen, a bit tighter a grasp than I'd expect from a child her age.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaGn3dxy_uo)

"Where is she?" I lightly prod, which causes her grip to tighten a bit further. "I dunno...Mama brought me out to visit a man, but we got lost on the way back, and then those monsters..." She sniffles, making me worry that the mother in question may be dead. But...was it just the two of you? If not just for the Grimm, then wouldn't this tribe of thieves warrant some sort of escort? Still, such a semantic isn't something I think I should discuss with a child. I'm also not sure if they're even that notorious. If they were, you'd figure they'd have less places to attack.

I sigh and motion for her to release me as I crouch down to be level with her. I drape my hands over her upper arms, lightly massaging them to try and calm her down. "Well, sweetheart, it's pretty obvious it's not safe out here, so...where's your home? I'll take you ba―" "Our home is gone..." _Oh_. So...they've had a run-in with the bandits, then? Guess that may explain why it was just her and her mother. They may have had to make a hasty escape.

"I...I-I see...I'm sorry," is all I can manage to say. I've been acquainted with orphans before, but never one as freshly so. I'm not at all sure what I can say to comfort her. What restitution can I offer such a hopeless situation? Even if her mother is still alive out there somewhere, neither of us seem to have the slightest clue as to where she could be. The Grimm probably separated them, the mother perhaps simply told her to flee while she tried to bide her time to. Suppose I would've done the same in that position...

Then I sense someone behind us, approaching from the dense forest. The presence doesn't seem hostile, but I quickly rise and remain alert regardless. I turn around to the left, keeping my arm around the kid while gripping Kamui tightly. She balls up her hands and hovers them by my hip, shyly staring around me to where I'm looking.

After a moment, a fair-skinned, long-and-dirtier blonde-haired woman emerges from the trees, scrapes and bruises encompassing her tattered visage. She's dressed similarly to the girl, only her dress is a pale yellow and ripped in places, leading me to believe that this may be the mother in question. Well, talk about convenience. Unlike the daughter, though, the woman is quite noticably of Faunus descent. Fox ears protrude from her rather beautiful hair, like two, furry little crowns. Her eyes are a dark brown, contrasting with the daughter's magenta pupils.

Her eyes dart around frantically until they land on us, which brings an enormous grin to her face. She sprints towards us, her arms extended outwards with the intent to embrace. "Eydis! (Ay-deez) Oh thank the _stars_!" she shouts, causing the child to release me after a delighted sigh, then proceeds to meet the woman. They share a tight embrace, creating a rather hearwarming scene. I miss a part of it, however, quickly retrieving the supplies I'd dropped earlier before the encounter.

" _Mama, mama!_ " the child cries, practically in tears. "Oh, my dear Eydis, thank goodness you're safe..." She, too, is practically a turning into a fountain. They enjoy each other's warmth for about half a minute before the woman rises and stares at me, smiling. "Thank you so much, sir. I'm afraid I don't have anything to show my tha―" I stop her thought with a gesture, holding my hand up like the symbol on a stop sign. "No need, miss. Seeing you two reunited is _more_ than enough payment."  _Smoooooooth_ criminal.

Though the mother's side of the embrace has loosened, Ms. Eydis is still squeezing her mother's abdomen. She stares at me as well with one eye, held within the confines of of her hip-pillow. The mother, also, is far less shapely than most of the women I've met thus far, with a relatively average build and bust size. "Now then," I start after that rather lecherous observation. "May I ask what you two were doing out here? The young one mentioned something about some man you dragged her out to see?"

She wipes away some tears that had welled up in her eyes, then takes a more candid demeanor. "Y-yes, our home was recently...raided by some thieves, so I was bringing us to the only person I thought would help us. He's a friend of the family, though he's become something of a recluse now. He's a Huntsman that dwells out in the forest behind us." She looks back towards the heavily wooded field with a sigh. She turns back as I pocket my right hand.

"He claims that he ' _watches over the land_ ' from his outpost, but he wasn't around anywhere when those horrible monsters closed in on us. I... _I...I-I had no idea what to do_ , so I just pushed my daughter and told her to run. All I cared about was keeping her safe, but I-I..." She pauses dead in her tracks, closing her eyes and stifling a few sobs. I meander over while she's occupied, rousing her gaze with a hand on her left shoulder. "A noble thing to do, miss. And you mu―" "Please, call me Chai. I'd like my hero to refer to me by my name~"

I scratch my head, somewhat affronted by the term. "...Very well, Ms. Chai. You must be pretty hardy to have survived the encounter, especially presuming that there were more of them." Seriously, the woman's not very physically stunning, nor does she seem to possess any means of proper defense. She must have been running purely on willpower. "Eheh, well, mister, um..." "Heiki." "Mister Heiki. Well, I...I'm not sure what to say, haha. I just acted on instinct, and... _and_..."

The glow of my praise quickly fades as she comes to some sort of shocking revelation. "Oh, no, that's right! There _were_ more of them!" She turns back towards the forest again, shielding her daughter from whatever may be out there. She backs up slowly, placing myself between them and the trees. I stand erect, my stance firm and alert; however, I close my eyes and focus my senses to see if anything is really there. While the Grimm do not possess an Aura, I can still sense malevolence, which seems to be the driving force behind their actions. And if there's a group still hunting these two...

But nothing. I don't sense a single thing, outside of the trees' life force. Maybe their compacted nature is blurring the results, as too many energy sources can make tracking something within them tricky, but there'd be quite a difference between the two sensations. Regardless, I motion for the mother and daughter to follow me as I continue back along the path. "I think we're safe, for now. But stick close, as I _may_ be wrong." Whatever boogeyman they were looking for out in the forest, I think that heading for the capital may be our top priority right now. I've got a man I'm looking for, after all, and the first place of business seems like that Haven Academy.

We continue along the trail, which turns slightly more inland but still remains on the western part of the archipelago we're on. It also becomes more wooded, the trees now surrounding all sides of the trail, reducing visibility. The Sun is still up, however, so despite anything that would attempt to use the trees as cover would still fail at an ambush so long as I'm attentive. It seems to be dusk which, thinking about it, may be the cause of the gloomy appearance of the sky. Perhaps it's around 5:00 or 6:00, given the amount of light and quarter of year we're in. Provided this world shares anything with Earth, that's around when the Sun should start settling over the horizon at this point.

I look towards the ladies, reaching for my knapsack. "Either of you hungry? I'm not real sure what I have since _I_ didn't pack my things, but―" "Oh, no, we couldn't ask any more of you, Mr. Heiki. We―" "Don't think of it as an act of charity, then. Really, _you_ , at least, look like you haven't eaten in _days_." I slightly untie the rope, so as to not break the overall bind, and inch the box out from its sling. How long have these two been without a home? And given she has a child, I'll assume there to be a man somewhere in all this. Where's the husband? Though I guess she could be adopted...

The queries are halted as I peel the tape off and finally inspect the contents of Kali's goodies. They seem to still be in good condition, though it's unclear if the contents were simply replaced by the Marigold's crew. No way this could be the same stuff, right? Not unless they'd refrigerated it or something, but not only did I not see one anywhere, that wouldn't explain what it was doing just sitting there, attached to my bag.

And expectedly, there's no immediately tantalizing aroma as I lift the lid of the box, as the element of being fresh out of the oven has all but left the treasures within. Still, if it's somehow the same items, Kali did seem to have picked some of my favourites. Guess she didn't have time to actually order anything, as the things inside are scattered a bit haphazardly, bound in small formations with vines. A rather diverse assortment, there's some fish diamonds, bits of beef and poultry, a few apples and lemons, potatoes, unsliced carrots, cabbage, cheeses, and some of those jelly-filled pastries off to the side. There's also some bread encased in some leaves, which has slightly hardened though still seems relatively plump and springy.

Ms. Chai eyes the goods while little Eydis stares up with famished curiosity, unable to see given her rather short stature. "Well, if you insist..." Ms. Chai says somewhat dejectedly, as she reaches and hands her daughter a potato, claiming an apple for herself. Despite their obvious need for sustenance, both stare at their food with apprehension, as if they suspect it may have been tampered with. I'll chalk it up to the potatoes being red. "Go ahead, you two. It's probably not warm anymore, but...still seems good to me," I say, ripping a beef bit from one of the bindings. I down the whole thing, confirming my statement. Delicious, and still relatively lukewarm as well. No hint of foulplay, of which I never thought from the start. Why would Kali try to poison me? Or the crew, if this is their work?

The ladies watch me for any sort of negative reaction, then go to ingest their own items after there's a lack of one. Their first bites are small, though, perhaps still unsure. They then share an almost twinkling glare as they practically inhale their goodies. The apple is torn right to the core, which is thrown to the side of the trail, into the somewhat rough grass. I look back into the box to notice a few wooden sticks were placed inside as well, both ends pointed on each. Unsure what they are for at first, I then figure they were meant for kebabs. Perhaps that's why the fish and the meats were arranged and prepared as such.

I only inspect the contents again as, after devouring her spud, little Eydis stares right through me with stars in her eyes. I get the feeling she wants more. "See?" I start, unfolding a few of the vines and grasping a stick. "Shouldn't betray your stomach. Ya both look like you've been through Hell. 'Least you could do is treat your bodies right," I say, instantly regretting part of what my statement. I'm rarely in the company of children outside of Gensokyo, and usually when I am, they're so battle-hardened that such profanity is common in even their own vernacular. But little Eydis here seems to be a bit more pampered than that, so I give both her and her mother an apologetic stare, stopping my upper-body motions with a hand to the mouth.

Ms. Chai then pats my shoulder, with a warm smile across her face. "It's okay, her father was _far_ worse. Let's just say he...liked to _partake_ ," she trails off, painting the image of a middle-aged alcoholic in my mind. Oh dear, so it was one of those kind of households. Despite that, a hint of sorrow is present in her expression. "Sadly, he was... _taken_ from us, during the raid. Or after, I suppose is more accurate. After those deviants broke in and pillaged our things, Grimm showed up shortly after, and we've been on the run ever since. We've tried to make for the capital before, but we keep getting cut off by those _monsters_ ," she explains as I craft a few kebabs, composed of three bits of beef, three bits of poultry, two small wedges of cheese, and three fish diamonds on each, separated in a pattern in that order.

I hand one to both of them, who begin to pick away at them as she continues. "We've gotten close a few times, but...our village wasn't the only one that's been hit, whether recently or otherwise. We've had to hole up in several others, and the one we did find that was inhabited turned us away because we were poor, both in health and money. Higanbana, I think it was called." That's an oddly Eastern name, though I suppose this and Menagerie are the Eastern continents. I suppose that's why Akara mentioned that I'd feel at home here, despite whatever harsh conditions may be present.

Admittedly, this does feel a lot like the Forest of Magic, though with less evidence of its namesake. The denizens are about the same, however. For every good person you run across in there, you tend to meet roughly ten flesh-eating monsters, so the ratio's in the ballpark. And two of my friends reside in that very forest, which still bewilders me. Marisa and Alice, two of the most normal people in the whole land, yet they lack the rationale to leave such a dangerous place. Though, I suppose their reasoning is that its natural energy and materials are a boon for their craft as witches.

Though that's a troubling predisposition. They'd turn away a starving mother and child, all because of  _wealth_? Perhaps it's not my place to judge, not being someone in charge there and thus not knowing their situation, but still.

"Where do you two come from, and how many settlements are there total?" I ask, which causes Chai to brainstorm for a bit. "Well, we come from a place called Shion, which is more to the west from here, even past that big lake in the direction we're headed. I'm not sure how many villages there are in total, but if I had to guess...eight? Counting the capital, that is." Hrm, all this land, and so little has been colonized? I guess the threat of the Grimm is enough so as to warrant that, but still. If it's so bad, though, why does everyone not just stay in the capital? Is it too regulated, too crowded? Too...segregated? I look at the ladies again, noting the lack of a trait on little Eydis that would indicate her relation to Ms. Chai. I suppose if the two species can procreate, then that would lead to half-breeds like little Eydis seems to be, provided the father in this equation is human.

Noticing my curious inspection, Ms. Chai lets out a giggle. "She takes on after her father, though thankfully that doesn't run too deep." She pats her daughter's head, causing a curious glance from the young lady. " _My little angel_ ," she says sweetly, to which she simply closes her eyes happily in response (essentially a ^w^), too preoccupied with her kebab. Guess that would answer another question I had about their physiology. If a human and Faunus were to mate, what would the offspring become? I suppose the result would be whichever genes are the dominant ones, meaning if the human in the equation passes on the dominant genes, the resulting child would be mostly be human, though I wonder if they'd possess any Faunus-like traits. Perhaps not visually, but perhaps they'd acquiesce their innate visual enhancements. Speaking of which...

I can't tell if it's genetic or not, but all Faunus seem to have natural eyeliner, as well. Seriously, everyone I've seen thus far have had some pretty noticable linework around their eyes, so I guess they have less trouble when it comes to cosmetics.

I close the box, not wanting anything further myself and presuming the kebabs will at least tide these two over while we cover some more ground, maybe even until we reach Mistral, and slide it back into the rope, retying the knot to keep it in place and the lid fastened now that the tape has been removed. I then move the sling of the bag itself to the opposite shoulder to further bind it to myself.

I then take the time to inspect the rest of my bag, pulling the main component towards my front side. There's two compartments on top with a zipper, a third partway down from them on a part that protrudes slightly outward, and below that are two layered areas that are sealed by a velcro covering. I decide to start from the top, since that's likely the largest space.

As I expected, in the top compartment lies most of the medical supplies, really only housing two bottles of water and a first aid kit. I inch the box out slightly, resting it over the bag itself, and click it open to reveal the contents. Medicinal ointments and spices, bandages, a carbon fiber flashlight, a baggie of pills that resemble painkillers, and a strange-looking device that resembles an ice pick, though I suspect it may be some kind of firestarter. There's a small switch on its black handle, as well as a small wick protruding from the hole at the opposite end. The wick is distinct, however, as it seems more cosmetic than any other part of the device, like it's made of some kind of plastic alloy, if that makes sense.

I snap the kit shut and replace it in its respective area, proceeding to the next compartment when a chill runs up my spine. I stop dead in my tracks, causing the ladies to do the same. My eyes scatter, frantically scanning the treelines to place an image to what I'm sensing. Things are approaching, cautious but paced. Grimm? It's hard to say, as I'm not very familiar with the trace of them my senses can detect. They certainly seem malevolent enough.

I close the distance between me and the ladies as I continue to inspect the forestry, standing nearly back to back with Ms. Chai. The presence looms and encroaches, seemingly coming from all directions. A thought then comes to mind. If they're charging us with a great number, regardless of whether or not the force is comprised of Grimm, I won't be able to defend them effectively. I need to think of some way to get them out of harm's way. I'm already terrible at fighting with noncombatants around, and with what resembles a small army coming towards us...

Then I stop and think, remembering a certain ability I possess. " _Center_ ," I mutter, causing my body to glow with a sheen for a moment. While this Hakkai is mostly meant as a reset button if I'm overtaxing my Circuits, it can also be used to jump-start them, to make sure the energy is flowing. Then I mutter another incantation. "[Hakkai 50]: _Sougenmuu_ (lit. 'Twin Dream')," my voice low and gravely, a side effect of the language that's slowly become my native tongue. My entire body slowly fades into a green mass, all of my details vanishing from view. After a few seconds, the green energy is seemingly peeled off of me, forming a copy of myself besides me. It's as formless as I was a moment ago, but slowly gains my features, though the colouration is different. It resembles a phantom of myself, with my features and build intact, but with a heavy green, emissive glow, and accents. The only other real difference is that his sword does not resemble Kamui, as the phantom is linked only to me, resulting in him being unable to copy Kamui's likeness or power.

A warbling sound echoes around us as my doppleganger takes shape, yielding curious glares from the damsels. He stares at me, then joins me in scanning the area for the inpending threat. "Chai, listen closely, as I don't see much time for a thorough explanation. This is Hisui (lit. 'Jade')," I explain, to which the phantom nods. "He's essentially the personification of my Aura, and is mostly sentient. He can act on his own, and he's going to get you two to Mistral. If what I'm sensing is accurate, we're about to be overwhelmed. I don't know if it's Grimm, but the likeness is too close for doubt. There's _no_ time for debate here, just take your daughter and _run_. Hisui will be close behind, trust me. He can do everything _I_ can without any setups."

Ms. Chai starts to panic, panting nervously and trying to look around herself for the threats I'm talking about. An obvious look of concern is painted on her face, probably towards my well-being. As we share many sensations, Hisui feels her concern and rests a hand on her shoulder in restitution. He's unable to speak, so anything he wants to convey must be done so through gestures. He can also form words out of energy, though he tends not to do so since it's kind of a waste. "Alright," Ms. Chai starts, taking a breath to calm herself. "I'll trust you. Sweetie, let's go." She firmly grabs hold of little Eydis's hand and begins to sprint along the path, Hisui sticking to them like glue.

Okay, good, they're safe, at least. Hisui's even stronger than I am, since what I told Ms. Chai is true: He has free reign over my Hakkais with nearly no downtime. And as he is immaterial, little more than a specter, he's not limited to the endurance of a physical body. However, his usage of abilities does still drain mana from me, and while he is active, my own use of Hakkai is limited, since he literally is my Aura. I can draw strength from him up to a certain distance, but where they're going, it will be ineffective. I also can't maintain his presence when he goes too far out, so I have to follow them somewhat. Still, I can't head for Mistral now, I don't want to lead any of these things there. Guess I'll head northwest instead, where I can perhaps lose them in the forest.

I can't bring an entire platoon with me wherever I end up, though, so I decide to have a bit of a standoff here. I remove Kamui from me entirely, stabbing the sheath into the muddy trail, then rotate my right arm behind me in a right angle, my left posed in front of me, slightly bent. My legs are spread out, my head slightly lowered. A red, transparent barrier forms around Kamui after a moment, which is a facet of our agreement. Why, then, Aoi was able to retrieve him for me before our duel is beyond me. As he's stated, only I'm to be his wielder, so whenever I remove him from myself, he's supposed to be anchored until I retrieve him myself. Then again, he tends to do what he wants, and perhaps he grew tired of waiting for me.

Either way, with my Aura removed from me, he will only really serve to get in my way here. No, with this plan, I have to rely on a more primal source of power, one that I discovered in yet another world and studied quite thoroughly for the time I was there. That is the power of Hamon (lit. 'Ripple'). Through controlled breathing and a fundamental understanding of mana, one can draw forth what's essentially the power of the Sun. While it does not require sunlight to utilize, it's an effective weapon against creatures born of darkness. It has many applications, most for combat, though some can be used for mending purposes. It, for example, is my one true protection against ailments like toxins. It can expel those kinds of things from the body, though just like with one's Aura, Hamon does have its limits. It requires infinitely more concentration than my Hakkais, as the main flow of energy comes from how stable your breathing is. If it strays or is subdued, your Hamon is immediately silenced until you regain control.

Since Kamui's power is drawn mostly from my Aura, he will be little more than a nameless sword so long as Hisui is in play. And since he doesn't possess the same kind of symbiotic bind I do with my Aura directly, instead tied to my soul, he can't leech off Hisui like I can, and vice versa. With that, however, as I stated before, what I can pull from him will be less effective than if we were joined. It will undoubtedly impede on my focus for Hamon, and for far less gain, so for the sake of this fight, I'm essentially on my own. If we were fighting together, however...

Though that's impossible, as he's serving as an escort for that mother and daughter in my place. I can call him back whenever it's safe to do so, and he'll relay to me via our link when such a time occurs, though I don't think it will be any time that is convenient. No, this will be my first true test in Remnant. Whatever's coming this way, it literally is just me versus them. All of my training will be put to use here. Though, while my ability to sense things is reduced while Hisui is out, I can tell that some of the assailants broke off to chase the three of them, which lightens my own burden quite a bit.

Still, it's hard to tell how many there really are, and the suspense here is palpable. They seemed to number the hundreds when I first caught wind of them, which seems a bit extreme. That many for such an ultimately small force? I don't know if Ms. Chai can fight at all, and while I've faced similar odds before, it's still not an easy matchup. Also, it wasn't just me then, and I had the use of Kamui. In fact, where I came from before I got here had a pretty hefty confrontation. In summation, I probably personally killed 70 or more men in the week before I wound up here. That's not even counting since the start of that adventure.

But now's not the time for gloating, I need to focus my breathing. _Fwhoo_...relax. Let loose your inhibitions, become one with the world around you. Imagine you are meditating, submerged under a babbling brook. As I do this, a golden aura begins to coalesce around my entire being. The signature of a Hamon user, they glow as brightly as the Sun itself when they've mastered the art. Slowly, visions of the surrounding forestry appear in my mind, almost as if I have hidden cameras placed about the perimeter.

All is still for a few seconds, then I see black figures scurry about, rustling bushes and stomping on flowers and weeds. Mostly teeming with wulfen, this group seems to favor the benefit of odds over individual strengths. That said, there's a few larger beasts amongst them, such as that bear-like creature that was part of the first few volleys on the Marigold. Stalking at the back of the group seems to be a few alpha Beowolves as well. Joy, they really aim to test me today, don't they?

That joke causes my ripple to weaken, however. A slight interruption in my breathing, and look what happened. Mighty as Hamon can be, it is not without its hardships. Like any sagely form of martial art, it is something meant for true masters of kung-fu. While I'm hardly that, I do possess some talent for the trade. In fact, it's one of the few things I can do that actually frightens Remilia, the vampire mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion back home. While I have no real quarrel with her, she knows that if ever we become enemies, it will be a hard fought encounter. And Reimu tried to scare m―

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elLok-z4NhQ)

Then suddenly, the scuttling of the brush becomes close, indicating that they are near. My eyes are still closed, however, as I am focused almost exclusively on the breathing. Shhhhhrn. Shhhhhrn. _SHSHSHSHSH―_ Three Beowolves leap out at me, two to my left and one to my right as I face north towards the large mouth of water on the map. They are poised for a diving slash, roaring and growling the entire time. Time seems to nearly halt for me when they get close as I swing into action. I snap my eyes open, bringing my arms inward towards my chest. Golden energy surrounds my forearms and begins to swirl like mini-tornadoes. I spin like a top, releasing the energy in the form of white discs of energy, resembling serrated clouds, which scatter and slice two of the Beowolves mid-flight, severing them in half. "Cross Cutter!" I shout just before jetissoning the blades of wind, then swiftly raise my right leg into a roundhouse towards the last one on my right, who was the furthest from me.

The roundhouse itself misses, as it's nowhere near close enough for it to hit, but that was not the intention, " _Whirlwind Snap_ ," I calmly say as a green wave of energy arcs outward and around the third lycan, dragging him to the ground. I dash to the grounded wulfen and swiftly strike the fiend while it's down, incanting, " _Blunt Fang_." My fist enveloped in another small bout of whirling, violet energy, I scatter the energy throughout its body, causing it to vanish like the Cutters did to the earlier airborne Beowolves. Another crowd emerges at ground level, surrounding me from nearly every direction.

This group numbers easily twenty, composed of about fourteen or fifteen wulfen and a few of the bear-like Grimm. As I'm facing east now, two more are directly ahead of me, four approach from the north, three from the south, and the rest from the east, each squad in a fan-like formation. They are each sprinting at me on all fours, howling and salivating quite extensively.

The first two to reach me are the ones directly ahead, which I rush at before they get a chance to do anything. I dash, grappling both of their necks between my elbow joints, snapping them simultaneously with some grunts and centrifocal force. As I drop their lifeless, fading corpses, two from the groups on my sides reach me, alternating a slash at my body. I narrowly duck and weave around both, then forcefully kick the one of my right into his two approaching comrades, not killng any but temporarily incapacitating them. I then slide over to my northern assailant, crumpling his stance with a weighted diagonal punch towards the floor, immediately following with an uppercut. I grasp the lycan's throat before it can be sent flying, however, throwing my Hamon up through my hand and into its skull. The bright, golden light and following explosion dazes the rest of the group, the latter effect killing the wulfen in my clutches.

I rush towards that one's three kinsmen to the north, kicking out the first one's knee then launching it several feet away with a meaty uppercut, slaying it upon landing. I then jump and pivot, delivering two vertical, spinning kicks to the next one, knocking it over on its side, then use the momentum from those kicks to wrap my legs around the last one's neck. While mounted, I pivot again and rotate its head 90°, a rather pronounced _CRACK!_ filling the air. Facing now to the north, I flip backwards towards the horde that charged in from the east, tripping the one that I land by after catching myself with my arms and jumping back, rotating his body at the same angle and lifting him into the air. Before he can land, I charge even more crackling, golden energy into my right arm and press into his back, then force him to the ground, spreading the buttery electricity throughout his now lifeless corpse.

Killing him was not my only objective, however, as the rest of the energy creates a shockwave that chains the electricity to several of his friends, frying them until they also fade. The ones further away from the starting point fry as well, though the damage is not sufficient to kill them. With that maneuvre, I effectively cut down the eastern force by half, slaughtering six of them with a single combo. The remaining six break from their static binding, beginning to charge at me but then stop when I'm hit by something from behind. Seems there was another macaque I wasn't aware of, as it seems to have pulled a similar move as the one that was pursuing little Eydis earlier.

I'm thrusted to the ground by a sudden impact from behind, groaning as I attempt to keep myself from faceplanting completely. I see a Beowolf continue along its flight path, landing on one of the ones that was halted by the surprise attack. I then look back to confirm that it was in fact thrown by another simian Grimm, who growls and roars at me as our eyes meet. I shake my head a bit, then flip around in a 540° pirouette on my right arm to my feet, now facing the primate.

As expected, one of the lycans rushes me from behind, lunging at me. I quickly spin around, stepping to its left and under its arms, cramming my right foot into stomach and hoisting it up into the air. I channel more Hamon up through my leg and into its body, basically turning it into a tesla coil. I then kick it forward a bit, off my foot and in the direction of the ape, then spin again and launch it into the creature like a speeding bullet. Two can play at that game. And mine's  _better_.

Unable to watch the outcome of that attack, the other five all crowd my position, pouncing towards me in an attempt to bury me under their collective mass. I slide underneath them, then do a shorter pirouette back to my feet. I create another cyclone around my forearms, but then push the energy outwards, creating a single Cutter between my hands that slowly starts to expand. "Guillotine!" I shout once it attains critical mass, becoming twice the size of the dual Cutters I crafted at the start of the fight.

I raise it up slightly, then launch it at the mound of wulfen, seemingly now stuck on one another. I then focus my limited senses on the projectile, manipulating and guiding its trajectory through the dirt trail. It tears through the remaining wulfen, ending their existences. I then feel an immense pressure as I'm grasped from behind, held and constricted by two lumbering arms that resemble tree trunks. One of the Ursas finally reached me, deciding it best to try and squeeze the life from me.

It has an immediate effect on me, as it interrupts my breathing and shortens my oxygen flow, diminishing my Hamon's aura. I can practically hear my bones cracking, wincing from the unrelenting pain enveloping my body. I try desparately to regain my breathing patterns, to no avail at first, but I feel my Hamon's aura slowly return. It's just enough that I can channel some of it into the Ursa's arms. I notice that there's a few cuts along its body, which works to my advantage. I send it up through the lacerations and, through gritted teeth and one intense attempt at concentration, direct it towards where its heart would be.

My mind practically goes blank, unable to focus on anything but the flow of the energy. The energy scatters throughout its torso, eventually finding some construct within that resembles a heart and wraps around it. Its grip then loosens significantly, allowing me to regain my breath flow. I thrust my arms outward, breaking free of its grasp, then turn and plant my fist straight through where its heart was. It's too large and burly to push all the way through its body, but the damage dealt is pretty apparent. It screeches in pain, then attempts to crush me with a bear hug. I pull my arm out of its chest cavity and grab hold of its pectorals, lifting myself over the lumbering creature. I push off and take to the skies directly over it, beckoning two more Cutters which I send towards its head. They cross and sever the limb from its body, causing it to land with a booming _THUD_ , forever removed from the mortal coil.

I land with a smaller thud, falling to a knee and panting rather heavily. Practically a sentient ball of sweat, I see even more wulfen and Ursas emerge from the trees, accompanied by more macaques trailing behind them. This is far more than I can handle on my own...

But then, I hear hope, and not in the form you would expect. I hear the shrill cry of a winged beast. I look up to see what resembles a large crow entering the fray. I'm forced to quickly rise and hop back, however, as it seems to launch weaponized feathers in my direction. They stick into the part of the trail I was at, adhering to some razor-esque quality they possess. It combines this with a headlong charge, attempting to gore me with its rather long beak. Perfect.

It's unclear to me if anyone in this world can use Hamon, as it's as open for use as mana and Auras are, really. Like most mystical arts, it merely requires the mastery of a certain element. This fundamental principle was the main reason behind why I'd asked Ghira if there was a known method to control Grimm. That meeting seems so long ago now...

As the avian fiend draws near, I motion towards Kamui with my arm, a faint red glow enveloping my arm. As per our contract, I can call him towards me so long as I'm within a certain range since he is bound to my soul. He shakes for a moment, then flies to my grasp after his barrier dissipates. I run a bit in the meantime, trying to keep pace with the bird. I then jump after picking up some speed, flipping backwards as I land halfway along its body, causing it to shriek. I'm thankfully not heavy enough that it dips and falls to the ground. It instead struggles a tad to stay in the air, taking me to the skies slowly. Just landing on this beast wasn't my only goal, however.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxO-alZMYUo) (Only up to 0:35) **** ~~~~

I channel Hamon, for hopefully the last time in this encounter, through my entire body, grasping hold of the nape of the bird's neck. It caws further, seemingly disliking what I'm doing to it. I maneuvre the energy flow towards the creature's brain, attempting to mind control it, a technique I developed myself. Given that Hamon has mostly electric-esque properties, it can be used to manipulate brainwaves, allowing one to do a number of things. Branwashing, mind control, hallucinations...we're just going for the _middle_ option here, though.

I'm still sweating bullets, though the pressure of the combat has all but left me, leaving me to simply focus on my breathing and energy flow. Then I hear something peculiar. Given my current state, I can hear sounds that typically would be undetectable, at least from any given normal range. What I hear sounds like rippling wind, like the sound of something being whipped through a wind tunnel.

I order the simple-minded avian to slow its course, which makes a tree trunk that was flung at us nearly miss. I look down to see an enormous Beowolf, even bigger than the alpha that attacked the ship, howling up at myself and the bird. It is larger, more heavily armoured, and its eyes are more pearly than the standard amber of the other variants I've seen thus far. Seeing the other mass of Grimm attempting to follow our direction on foot, I return to the bird's mind and order it to head directly towards the northwest, directly over the forest. I also order it to fly just above the trees, keeping a low profile.

I'm not so oblivious as to have forgotten they can leap rather high, however, so we're not too close to them. If they can leap so many feet in a single bound, then they can likely scale trees as well. Most have claws and some are apes, so it wouldn't be too hard to envision.

For a few minutes, it's smooth sailing. No more flying birchwood, no sign of any pursuants. Then I hear caws from the rear. I look back to see two more crows of similar size chasing us. [Scene Score #5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78GHTIcDnK4) They alternate firing their razor-sharp quills, which I manage to coerce my ride to avoid. I then grab it tightly and order it to take the high ground, performing a loop into the air. Its feathers make a great ballast, preventing me from falling from its back. I still nearly slip, however, due to my profuse sweating.

I command a dive-bomb maneuvre, followed by returning some shots of our own when we get near. The one is impaled on a tree by our volley, but the other is simply scraped by a few, leaving visible, bright red scars where they hit. The survivor then rushes at us, making another goring attempt. It barrels past us as we narrowly dodge it, causing the hostile one to shriek once more. Its following descent allows it to pull ahead of us, now charging my ride head-first after it yaws.

Not knowing this Grimm's capabilities, I can't trust that I can win in a direct confrontation. So I release my grip on the bird's psyche and envelop my right forearm in more Hamon energy. I essentially create a Cutter dagger, slicing through my ride's neck and beheading it. Before it can drop to the forest below and fade within the leaves, I leap towards the rushing one's wing, barely grasping onto it, only to lose my grip and fall towards the trees myself. So much for swapping rides.

Did...I mention I hate heights?

The leaves of the trees rustle rather boisterously as I sink behind the greenery, the branches sharp and prickly. The coat Kali gave me is thankfully made of a rather well-tended leather, which shields me from most of the scrapes I would've gotten from this drop. My abs, however, are not so lucky, as they are still uncovered. My pleated trousers are ripped a bit as well, and after what feels like an hour, I finally catch myself on one of the lowest hanging arms of the tree. Good thing, too, because the rest of the way down is pretty far, maybe 30 feet.

My arms heavy and sore, I struggle to shimmy across the bramble, then subsequently scale down the bark of the tree. Unable to hold on a little more than halfway down, my grip fails me again as I pratfall into the grass below. My jingasa bends from the impact, smacking me just under my neck. Everything hurts, but I'm alive. I'm alive, but I'm both literally and figuratively not out of the woods yet. I don't know how much ground I gained on my pursuers, despite being airborne for so long, so I doubt I have much time for rest.

I slowly rise, fixing my cap, as I brush off the dirt that's taken refuge on my clothing. A few brambles lay embedded in my skin, though they are shallow so I decide to pull them out. Tiny scrapes take their place, little more than flesh wounds. I then check for my bag, thankfully finding that it had somehow stayed attached during all that chaos, though the map seems to have fallen out during the fall just now. A quick scan shows it not too far off, about 20 feet behind me, slightly southwest. I go to retrieve it when I feel something strike my back with a sharp slice. [Scene Score #6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5chxnLoCD_A) The back of my jacket is torn, the culprit being a large Beowolf. Not quite the size of an alpha, but clearly larger than the rest of the pack, it had leapt from wherever and struck me as it flew past me, not a single stage of the attack I'd sensed before it landed.

It does draw blood, as my back becomes increasingly warmer by the second. I face the lycan immediately, unable to tend to the wound with it still around. It lowers its stance, arms stretched out to the sides, waiting for me to retaliate. " _Phew_..." I slow my breathing, drawing out some more ripple energy. I then assume the same battle stance from before, as we slowly circle each other. Pretty tactful, this one. Whether it really is trying to predict my movements, or simply biding time for potential allies, I can't linger here for long.

I charge forward at the wulfen, the creature mirroring me, both of us throwing our arms forward to catch the other's in a fierce lock. Such overwhelming strength from what I think to be an adolescent, I suppose it's no wonder how that alpha lifted and threw an entire tree at me before. These beasts are strong. Makes me regret the confidence in my words whenever the Belladonnas and Aoi would warn me of this very danger. They remind me of the demons I faced on that moon base last year, only with far less colouration.

Unable to bolster my strength with Might, due to the fact that Hisui seems to have put quite a distance between us, our arms shake and warble, myself being slightly overpowered by the wulfen. Our eyes are locked as fiercely as our grips, giving me a brief chance to inspect its inner self. Yet there's little to really see, as it seems to be mostly empty inside. They're soulless monsters indeed. All I can sense are negative energies, malevolence and fury being the main two things. These things really do only serve to destroy, despite whatever intricacies their behaviour has on occasion. Whatever cunning the elder ones possess, it only acts as a more refined form for evil. Yet, this is how they are by design. Mindless, soulless, genocidal beasts spawned purely to destroy everything in sight.

I then decide to break our clash, realizing that I'll not overcome this beast with strength alone. While you can channel Hamon into many things, my expertise doesn't go far enough to be able to run it through this creature as is. Without a decent conduit, there's little here I can use the ripple for. No open wounds, no simple minerals...Kamui is mostly made of various metals, a material that does not conduct the energy well. If its exoskeletal armour _is_ just that, bone, that also will not suffice. If I could somehow douse this thing in oil...

I manage to twist our arms slightly outward, pivoting them in their respective directions. I then slightly lurch forward, immediately flipping backwards and delivering a sharp axe kick towards its skull. As if reading my attack, it lets go mid-spin, causing my attack to only catch dirt. This was part of the plan, however, as I channel a galeforce in my other leg. "Whirlwind Snap!" I announce as I pivot again, sending an arcing wave of energy towards and around the wulfen with a roundhouse kick. The force drags the wulfen closer, as I channel ripple energy into my right arm like I did while mounted on the bird.

I rush in to make up the rest of the distance, the wulfen still staggered by my Arte, as I plunge my right fist towards its chest. "Pyrrhic Sunlight!" I incant as a more pronounced Cutter blade forms in front of my fist, piercing straight into the lycan's clavicle. As there's no impact shock on my part, given that it's an immaterial blade comprised purely of energy, there's no friction as I drag my rippling edge up through its head, splitting it up the middle. It falls to a knee and fades as it drops the rest of the way, my blade following suit.

I exhale, exhausted by this chaotic, burst expenditure of energy I'm being forced to use. They don't go down easy, despite how quick I appear to be dispatching them. I have to hit them pretty hard behind all the Hamon I'm pouring into my attacks. My limbs are aching, though not quite like my back at the moment. I focus my Hamon towards the scrapes there, golden electricity crackling near the three of them. Glimmer is a combination Hakkai, using both my Qi and my Hamon, though the latter is where most of the effect really comes from. As such, I can easily recreate it here without much impedence from Hisui being active.

The wounds close shortly after, though there's little I can do about the vital essence that's leaked out. It will just have to dry for now until I can bathe and wash it off later. Now, though, that I am freed from that skirmish...

I reattempt retrieval of the map, which goes unimpeded this time. I inspect it briefly, estimating my position to be slightly inland, now to the northwest of the center of this part of the island. ([Better Map](https://tinyurl.com/PotentiallyBetterMapOfRemnant) (for posterity, the map Heiki's actually using is unchanged)) I open the second highest zipper of my rucksack and throw the map in there instead, not wanting to have it exit its pouch a second time. I then break due north, heading towards the vast bowl of water left of the capital. Too drained from the combat, I can only run, not wanting to risk overtaxing my system with even as little as Wave Dashing.

I sprint for what feels like several hours, likely being even longer, finally breaching the edge of the forest. The time frame is up for debate, as it's still dusk out despite how long it seemed. Eventually I see the trail again, though there is no sight of Hisui or the ladies. Even if they didn't know the way, Hisui shares my thoughts, so he ought to know where to lead them if necessary. I suppose I could try and use our link to see what's going on.

I close my eyes, causing a thin, nearly invisible strand of green energy trailing off in the direction of the capital, materialized by my focus on the link's energy. Merely claiming a co-pilot seat, I see through something of a fish-eyed lens what he's seeing. He's brandishing his sword whilst sprinting beside Ms. Chai, cradling little Eydis in his free arm. Unlike myself, he does not use Iaido, which is why he can do so. I wonder what happened, did she simply become too fatigued to continue? Perhaps, they seem to have been struggling to survive for a while now.

Still, they are heading in the correct direction, seeming to draw pretty close to the capital. I'll leave him with them for now, just in case. I also leave his vision, not wanting to put any more strain on my system. I meander towards the trail, but instead of heading in the capital's direction, I head left, as I spot a curious sight in the distance.

It's merely a speck in my vision, also partly obfuscated by the treeline, but I swear I see a village over there. After another few minutes sprinting along the trail, I've slightly removed the tree barrier, now fully able to see the village's border, at least. And it looks like less a village and more like a township. Whether it's a property caused by the gloomy nature of the landscape or something more ominous, however, it gives me a bad feeling. Something about it just feels... _off_.

I continue for another minute until something I sense halts my gait. I pause, looking to the forestry to my left. Honestly, don't tell me there's more...it's been pretty quiet, haven't they given up yet? There's a rather thick layer of bushes at the edge of the trees, serving as perfect cover for an ambush. I turn cautiously to my left, rebinding Kamui to my body in case I need to do some more fighting. The bushels then begin to rustle, fitting me with a newfound sense of dread. I don't know how much more fighting I can take, and my trip through Remnant has really only just begun.

Some more rustling, but what follows is not quite what I expect. I suppose what I sensed should have tipped me off, as what I sensed was not quite as malevolent as the Grimm. From the brush emerges two regular wolves, one grey with black patterns along its fur, the other black with white patterns. The white one has piercing blue eyes, the black one with golden ones.

We hold a shared gaze for a minute or so when I notice that the grey one has some injuries. Claw marks, reminiscent of the ones I just received from the last encounter. Feeling bad for the creature, I slowly approach the two, who respond with some fierce growling. " _Eaaaaasy_ now," I entreat, which has moderate effect, though they are still apprehensive. I raise my hands up, attempting to indicate that I mean them no harm. I nearly get close enough to heal the grey wolf when it pounces at me. I crouch backwards slightly, aiming to catch and throw it over me, but it seems its intent was not to necessarily jump _onto_ me.

It sails over me, running for the forestry on the opposite side. The black one growls at me a bit more before following its fellow pride member. Well, fine, _keep_ the scars then, ya mangy mutt.

I start back towards the town when I hear more rustling. There's far less time between the threatening sounds of the brush and the reveal of its inhabitant, as another, smaller Beowolf emerges from them, lunging at me as the last one did. "Reaping Cutter!" I invoke after channeling a bit of Hamon into my right arm. Another crescent of wind is thrust from my arm, severing the creature, vertically, in two. I've had it with the endurance trials, just end it quickly. My Circuits will thank me later.

I take a slightly lower profile as I sprint towards the town for the third time, though this time without incident. I reach the entrance on this side, greeted by a somewhat chilling scene. This town seems divided into sections, as there's two walls with a circular terrace over their entrances across from me. The first leads to another section of land, while the further one seems to go through to the other side of the township. The trail leading to them is composed of carved cobblestone, entrenched by slightly taller blocks of concrete. Both sections of the township house buildings of various styling and condition: most still retain an Eastern architecture, but nearly all of them are damaged or destroyed in some fashion. Some are mere skeletons, only the foundation and their support beams remaining. Some are a contemporary black and white, others were perhaps laced with brick going by their red tonage.

[Scene Score #7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gkF1dSAzJM)

I'd guess this is the handiwork of that bandit tribe. Strange how, while the buildings are certainly in disrepair, they're still standing. Guess they really only do care about their belongings, perhaps lacking the numbers and equipment to disassemble buildings for their scrap. So whoever they are, they must not be too technologically advanced, either. But then, aren't their attacks followed by Grimm? Seems Grimm care even less, then, seeking only to kill rather than destroy everything in sight. They're even simpler than I thought.

My body starts to feel weaker all of sudden, due to me only now realizing truly how much mana has been drained from me. Hamon does consume a fair amount, but for this much to have been spent...Hisui must have ran into quite a bit of trouble, or he's just _really_ laying into the speed boosts. He's unfortunately a bit liberal with his consumption, blinded by his lack of recompense and recoil. That's part of why I don't bring him out all too much, or at least not for very long. If it's not enough that he leaves me so vulnerable, I'm also not a rechargable battery for him.

Feeling fatigued, I head towards the nearest building, which seems mostly intact despite a few holes in the design. Literal holes, I might add. It's a tall structure, of the aforementioned contemporary styling, reminding me of a thinner version of Marisa's home back in Gensokyo. Though it actually does serve as housing, as opposed to a storage area like hers is, as the door upon the side of its street-facing wall leads into a relatively well-furnished living room. It's dark and damp inside, so some things are difficult to make out, but there's a fireplace along the right wall that's long since been burnt through. At the center is a long, azure couch behind an oak coffee table. Upon its surface is a candle, whose wick seems to be all but gone, standing on a glass base. On either side of it are decorative china, with a patchwork mat placed beneath the items.

The carpetry is a pale blue, seemingly left unkempt for quite some time. The walls are made of birch, perhaps carved from the forest's trees outside. There are screws embedded into the wall, hinting at stolen portraits, though there's incense burners atop the fireplace that have yet to be used. There's a staircase to the left side that seems to have partially collapsed, though the distance from where the damage starts and ends is still surmountable with a decent leap. The room connects to a kitchen of sorts, though rubble makes up most of its surface area. Seems the roof above it also caved in from whatever those bandits did.

Whatever happened to this town, it wasn't recent. Yet, despite the obvious damages, I don't sense much death in the area. While my senses are limited with Hisui in play, such an ominous atmosphere would still be rather hard to miss. The inhabitants must have fled, but for what purpose? If this bandit tribe's raids are at all efficient, there should be no foreshadowing of their arrival, and thus no way to evacuate beforehand. And if they don't kill people outright, then the ensuing chaos and panic shouldn't allot much time for the townsfolk to organize any sort of evacuation procedure before the Grimm strike, assuming that there's not much time between the two groups.

Regardless, the work here seems a bit amateurish, all things considered. I highly doubt this tribe has anything to do with what happened in Vale, they seem like little more than vagrants scraping to get by.

I rest on the couch for a minute or two, the chilled atmosphere doing wonders for my sweaty body. While my mana is slow to regenerate, I can still fight without it, though it helps to not be as tired as I am. Those fights weren't incredibly lengthy, but they were so hectic and in such rampent bursts that it wore me down rather quickly, not to mention the extra tension and strain caused by whatever Hisui's doing over there.

I'd rest longer, but then I sense something towards the other side of town. Not just one thing, but multiple things. Four things, in fact. Four bodies, four sources of some rather exceptional mana, four...people. Stragglers? Some sort of rescue squad?

... _Tribesmen?_


	15. The Union and the Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling across a curious group of teenagers, they turn out to be different than what the man had imagined. And though the spirit of cheer and camaraderie is present, as both parties are bound for the capital, trouble arises in the form of a mysterious, but deadly, adversary. He makes himself as well as his intentions known, though many questions still remain about the deeper machinations behind his assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late post, I actually wanted to rewrite this whole scene since I didn't like how it originally went. So, that's what I've been doing the past few days. Trust me, this is better, you don't want to read the original, lol.
> 
> Also, as introduced in this chapter, lyrical songs included in this series will have the lyrics displayed in parantheses roundabout when the bar would drop if this were an animated work. I may also mix-and-match sometimes if there's a remix whose pacing I like better than, say, an OST mix. So yeah! Welcome to the actual canon, folks!

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iroXKdSqSPo)

Rather than go out to meet them, I instead attempt to head up to the building's second story. Fighting monsters is one thing, but if I'm at risk of having to fight people now, I'd like to see what I'm up against first. And for that, I prefer a bird's eye view. Sadly, I killed the actual bird I had access to, so I'll simply have to settle for higher ground.

The trek up to the second floor lacks much effort, as the jump past the fallen section is quite short considering some jumps I've made. Though, while they were bolstered by Hakkai, I'm still relatively athletic. My muscles are still sore from the many blows I landed before, but I manage to pull myself up. The stairs lead to an L junction, branching off to the right with a door at the end on the left. There's two doors directly past the top of the stairwell on either side of the wall, though their entrances are barred by chain links and wooden bracings. There's a window at the end of this hallway which, while dirty, gives a slight view of the area behind the building.

All there really is to see, though, is some shrubbery and greensward along the conservatively sized yard at the back. Though, looking at it, that side seems more like the front end of the house. So why was the living room on the other side? Meh, that probably doesn't really matter at this point. The rest I can see from here is the same as the rest, buildings beside the border of the town's walls of similar designs to what I saw when I first entered town, though in even more varied levels of decay. All seem in utter disrepair, however.

There's another door past the intersection, along the right wall, halfway down the passage. The room, however, is completely gone, having mostly fallen onto the kitchen below. A few craggles of the bare floor branch out a bit from the entrance, immediately dipping into the parts that fell below. A few other craggles create a broken perimeter, the left wall partially caved in as well. More windows adorn the left wall as I cross towards the other end of the passage, which breaks right once again. The walls are made of a chipped, white stone, the carpentry a deep, dirty red. The ceiling is dark and tiled, at least where it's not destroyed.

The third passage is separated like the stairwell, a fair bit of the walkway buried down below in a part of the house that must not have been used. This pit, too, seems surmountable, though I must throw a bit more finesse into this jump. If only I had reliable access to Haste...

I limber up for a moment, then take a running start. My aim, however, is not simply to bridge the gap in a single bound, at least not directly; instead, I notice a pipe, or rather, a slab of rebar that had partially become disconnected from the left wall about a third of the way into the gap. It still seems embedded into the wall pretty securely, despite the obvious tearing along its path down, so I decide to chance using it as a ballast.

I leap from near the edge, nearly falling down into the dimly lit pit below, reaching and aiming for the loose rebar. I grasp it firmly as I reach it, my arc nearly perfect, taking a few measured swings about its surface to build on the momentum. The metal squeaks and warbles slightly, but with little sign that it will come loose further, at least not if I don't postpone this action for too long. I revolve around it roughly six times before I release my grip as I make my final round towards the other side, slingshotting myself towards the ledge there.

The rest of the wall on the way over has also crumbled, though outward rather than within the building itself. Much of the wall across the way has also disappeared, though it's a mystery to where the debris is. After a moment of flight, I land directly onto the platform, performing a short safety roll along my left shoulder, just for good measure. As I land, the platform seems to tremble a tad, perhaps hinting at a weakened foundation for this particular walkway. Still pretty stable, so I mostly disregard it, really only resolving to not make any sudden, overwhelming movements. Looking up, the distance I just travelled must have been another staircase at first, making this a three-story building or perhaps even higher. The upper floors seem to have been demolished completely, with only craggles, loose wiring, and rebar making up its structure now. The roof is also mostly collapsed, though a decent portion still remains.

I seat myself behind the pillar that composes the corner of the collapsed room beside me as cover, peering off in the distance to the other side of town. There's a small bit of walling still in tact, allowing me to veil my entire being from anywhere in the direction I'm facing. At first, I see an orange-haired individual standing atop the township's perimeter, seemingly scouting the place out. The person's details are a bit difficult to make out from this distance, but I decide to lay low behind the walling for a moment, unsure just how far the person's eyesight can truly go. If they happen to be Faunus, well, perhaps night isn't the only depth their vision has.

Attempting to zone in on their Auras is a bit difficult without direct use of my own, but from what I can tell, they don't seem too sinister. In fact, I don't really detect any hostile energies from them. If anything, all I really sense is concern and worry. This has led me astray before, though, and I won't trust it completely with my senses dulled. I do, however, sense the ginger character has lowered elevation, seeming now to have joined the other three presences I sense. A team of four...

Now that I think of it, the Huntsmen, or what I can at least presume to be Huntsmen, that were the subjects of the paintings back at the Belladonna residence, did seem to have formations about them. Perhaps they typically fight in squads rather than alone? Some perhaps don't, but I suppose if they're an unofficial military branch, it would make sense for there to exist a level of kinship and camaraderie within their ranks. Still, that alone doesn't prove this group isn't part of whatever tribe caused this. And whose to say there's only one? Perhaps there are a few bandit guilds about, given the existence of that Wind Path place Aoi mentioned. They could potentially be from another one, perhaps the one I was told of earlier isn't even the one that did this. There's far too many unknown factors at play here.

I inch around the corner again to find them scouring around the other section of the township. They seem to be searching for something with no real direction. They're still a bit far and hard to make out from this angle, but I can at least finally identify a few things.

The first thing is that they all seem relatively young, practically teenagers or young adults. It also seems to be a mixed group, comprised of what seems like an equal balance of the sexes: two boys and two girls. The ginger is one of the latter, the other is a brunette with a red scarf. The males of the outfit are a dark-haired individual whose length seems to extend down to his waist, as well as green and magenta garb, the other seemingly taking a knighly approach to the whole Huntsman thing, if that is indeed what they are: white, banded armour, short, blond hair, and a sword and shield combination.

I then cross back to my hiding spot, realizing I haven't been subduing my energy at all. I'm not sure if anyone in this world can sense Aura, but if they can, I'd have been easy to detect just now. An amateur mistake, you don't spy on people and leave yourself exposed, not even in that manner. And while my energy is naturally cloaked due to it effectively having been split from me, my Hamon and other natural energies can still be picked up. So I slow my breathing, less so than when I channel it, intentionally using an incorrect pattern. I can feel it calm itself all throughout my body, so if _I_ can barely sense it...

I maintain this as I lean back over once more. They now seem hunched over an object, some kind of sign perhaps. A map? No, it's much too small for that, at least too small to be intelligible. Perhaps it's simply a sign detailing the town's name or its chief residents. Not that the latter, again, will matter much right now. The tall, dark-haired boy has a sullen look over his face, speaking to the rest of the group. No clue what he's saying, as not only am I terrible at reading lips, it's also still a bit far for that.

I feel the floor shuffle a tad under my weight, though it remains stable after a moment. I decide, though, to move along the next corridor, just to get a closer look. This last side of the floor seems to have been a balcony of sorts, as the ground is littered with broken glass from what seems like a relatively tall sliding door. There's a small overhang to the left, which is mostly still intact, a half-wall serving as my cover, similar to just now though for a different purpose, as I shimmy across the weakening structure.

As I get halfway across, I feel more shaking from the floor, which surprises me a bit. The ulterior motive to my switching spots was because I'd thought that it was simply weaker where I'd first chosen to post up, but it seems even more fragile over here. I halt my crouched movement, trying to hunch over on the tips of my shoes in an attempt to alter the weight being placed onto the scaffolding, but to no avail. Small fissures begin to crack onto its surface, crumbling under me and dragging me back down to the sidewalk, a slab of rock ahead of my descent.

My right arm lands forcefully on the slab, a sharp pain stabbing up through it. I slightly bounce off of it, causing my jingasa to fly free a few feet from me, landing to my left, directly in front of my jarred vision once I do as well. My tumble settles with me lying on my side, staring towards the entryway I first entered into the town from. My vision is hazy for a moment, making me internally question what even happened just now.

I force myself up after a moment, realizing that I've now probably been revealed to the group I've been spying on, shuffling towards my hat. I grasp it and replace it accordingly as I rise, brushing the smoke and dust from my apparel to the best of my ability. Kamui and the rucksack managed to stay connected to me throughout the descent, thankfully.

I let out a light sigh, though the sound of rushing footsteps behind me causes me to quickly turn around to my right and assume a battle stance. They're just kids, but as I've mentioned before, age is not a restriction for battle-ready individuals. I've both fought beside and against children far younger than them, who'd been raised solely on warfare and testosterone. They had nothing to lose, which is why no party associated with them had any hesitation in combat. That includes those I've faced and struck down.

They each take up a battle stance in response, revealing to me their weaponry in the process. Naturally, the blond removes his sword and shield, which were initially combined as one. The ginger wields a hammer that I hadn't noticed at first, whilst the dark-haired boy removes a pair of bladed firearms from the side of his thighs.  The hooded brunette wields a scythe with a curiously placed handle at its center, looking more like the cocking mechanism for a rifle than anything else, exaggerated in size as it may be.

Their features are also now entirely visible, as we are merely a stone's throw from one another. The one out in front is the dark-haired figure, who has a long, moss green, sleeveless tailcoat. Underneath is a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high, open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. His eyes are a neon fuschia.

Next in line is the blond lad. He wears a starch white chestplate covering a fair bit of his upper abdomen, trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers, a single pauldron of similar design on his left upper arm, with what appears to be a black hoodie underneath the chestplate. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers with a red sash around his waist. He also wears dark brown, laced boots and a brown belt with a pouch, worn around his waist. His eyes are a sharp, tensed blue.

Further down this sparse phalanx is the ginger, with the brunette at the rear. The ginger's apparel is quite girlish, her hair medium-length. She wears a white top with a heart cut-out on the top that has a diagonal strike through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a parted, navy blue, bomber jacket with the damaged print of an emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly long with pleats, with two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears pink knee-highs, which I initially mistake for cuffs as they protrude only slightly from her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Her eyes are a vibrant cyan.

Lastly is little Red who, despite taking up the rear, seems as poised for battle as the rest of them. Though, unlike them, her stance is not quite as pronounced, showing some reluctance to attack, so it may just be posturing. Her choppy hair is curious, starting off as a muddy brown, but then gradating to a dark red at the tips, and is relatively short, roughly the same length as the ginger's, though that may be due to the styles. She wears a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Most is hidden, however, underneath a black, overbust corset with a red strip between the lacing, a black skirt with red tulle about her waist. A black belt bordered in red holds some kind of ammunition, the caliber of the rounds rather large, perhaps hinting at an alternate function for her scythe given the mechanism I noted earlier. She also has brown straps on her blouse that probably serve as a binding for a back accessory. She also wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled, black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her red cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder, also in the shape of a rose, though it is a light silver as opposed to the black insignia on her stockings. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her eyes contrast the rest, being a colourless grey. _Silver_ , even. Hard to really say since the whole area has a dull palette.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0KQitnqQB0) (Only up to about 0:27)

"Who are you?" the long-haired lad asks, his voice sharp and surly. "Could ask you kids the same thing," I reply, gripping Kamui just a hair tighter. Looking around at them, though, I immediately loosen it a fair bit, as their hostility is reactionary rather than them just being combative. "Though, I...guess introductions are in order here. Name's Shiseidō Heiki...Though just Heiki will do." Their demeanors lighten a tad, though they're still poised to strike if the need arises.

I begin to slowly pace towards the center of the street, looking away from the group and towards the sidewalk on the other side. "And...what are you doing here?" the blond knight asks, squinting for a moment as if to really hammer in their suspicions. I begin to tap on Kamui's hilt absent-mindedly as I formulate some key things to say. "Resting, mostly. Ran into a horde of those beasts on the way here, though I was initially on my way to the capital." My response elicits some more guard-lowering, though despite their weapons being lowered, they do still seem to be wary.

"Whaddya know?" the ginger starts, flexing her hammer across her shoulders. "So were _we_!" I stop in the center, looking back towards my entry point. I wonder if those Grimm are still in pursuit, or are just aimlessly wandering in the forest. I don't sense anything, so I pan my view around until I'm staring back at the group once more. I detach Kamui from his sling, now tapping the sheath against my left shoulder. "Well, I don't suppose your purpose is to attack it, then. You don't strike me as the pillaging type," I say, looking around at the demolished abodes.

"What do you know about this place?" the dark-haired lad asks, to which I shrug my shoulders in response. "Nothing much, really. See, believe it or not, I'm not native to this world," I explain. They all exchange some curious glares for a moment before looking back towards me as I continue. "I was ferried here by merchant ship, and the captain of the vessel said there was a dangerous tribe around the area, that liked to plunder the settlements of this continent, leaving them for the Grimm afterwards." I flip Kamui around and sling him back around my left side to dangle. I then place my left hand into its respective pocket when the dark-haired lad replies.

"Well, whatever the 'tribe' is that he spoke of, they weren't the ones who did this." A concerned grimace washes over my face. They didn't? How do you know? But then...was this destruction caused purely by the Grimm? Maybe that would explain how amateur the work is, nothing of value was really taken. The buildings, also, on second glance, seem more like they were incomplete rather than trashed. Perhaps this place was never given the chance to fully develop? And I suppose it'd be no trouble seeing how it could be possible when they were successful in bringing down a Huntsman academy. Granted, that attack was staged and such.

"Well, what are we _waiting_ for?" the hooded girl starts, starting towards the opening I initially entered through. "This guy's obviously not here to _fight us_ , so if we're all friends now, let's just get to―" "Wait." While we we conversing, I nearly missed it. But now that I'm focusing, there's no mistaking it.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YhKfB8YZEE)

"You kids...weren't _expecting_ anyone, were ya? No... _fifth wheel_ to your group?" I ask which drains whatever cheer was about to be present in the atmosphere. "No...?" the blond acknowledges as they all regrip their weapons. "Well..." I pause, mirroring the kids with Kamui. I point towards the other side of town. "Dunno what it is, but I sense someone approaching from _that_ way. Fast, too." Seriously, it's almost like he's inviting me to sense him, there's no efforts to conceal anything. The dark-haired lad closes his eyes for a moment, and I sense some mana flow from within him. His eyes widen after a moment, shouting, "It's here!"

So they  _could_ have kno―

From seemingly nowhere, a man wearing a dark-brown, strapped jacket leaps over us to the right side of the street. Under his jacket is solid white garb. His jacket and subsequent undergarment is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His pants are as pearly white as the parted top he wears, creating a nearly seamless transition from top to bottom if not for the top's center parting. The shoulders of his overcoat end just before the elbow, with leather vambraces cutting off the ends of his jacket halfway down. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. His eyes are a piercing gold, reminding me of most of the Faunus I've encountered thus far, making me believe he may be one himself. I recall from the outing that it's not a trait shared by all, but it's still common enough.

The kids, however, seem very much human, despite this.

He lands hunched over, erecting his arms outward afterwards exposing intricate, horn-shaped blades from devices on the back of his wrists. His eyes quickly dart around our ranks, perhaps assessing a proper first target. He chooses me first, dashing at a rather blinding speed towards me. He first throws out a quick, wide roundhouse which I narrowly avoid, the angle seemingly impossible.

The first motion of the kick is to slide his left leg towards the back, hunch down, slide it around and bring it up towards my head. He follows this with a right hook, angled downwards diagonally, then an immediate virgule from the opposite arm horizontal across my midsection. This is chained into an uppercut with his right blade, seemingly a reflection of his first attack. He carries this motion into a cross, bringing both blades down, extending his arms at acute angles afterwards, slumped over. Watching him, you'd think his flurry already ended my life, but if you were watching me, you'd notice that I dodged every strike with relative ease, despite my lingering fatigue.

I counter first with a heavy-handed blow akin to his first attack, bringing my right fist down at an angle in a descending hook, which he avoids as easily as I did his own assault. I carry the momentum, going for a revolving sweep with my left leg, though he simply hops over it. He goes to riposte with a right axe kick, but I catch him off guard with a swift strike with Kamui, attempting to slice him in half horizontally, though with a slightly upward arc. While Kamui has fallen from grace a tad with Hisui still being out for some reason, he's still as sharp as an ordinary sword. Thus, he should be able to slice through flesh pretty easily, even if he might be dulling due to the lack of souls. He's probably still got some in reserve from the last world, but that's surely been diminished pretty well by now.

Unfortunately, my slash also misses as he propels himself with his other leg towards the dark-haired boy, my knapsack's movement oddly light despite the hasty movements. He attempts to carry his axe kick to him, albeit with his other leg, nearly flattening him under his weight, but the boy dodges. They clash blades with their similarly-styled weaponry, but the man shifts the duel in his favor by parrying him, pulling the boy's attack past him towards myself, sending him partially in my direction with a swift kick to the back.

The man then rushes straight for the brunette after a swift, momentum-carrying roll, delivering a similar roundhouse to what he attempted on me, which she blocks. She's still sent back by the force a fair bit, which he pursues immediately, nearly blasting her scythe away with a forceful bash with his right wristblade. He sneers for a moment, eyeing the blond as he thrashes into her shoulder, though no blood materializes from the wound; instead, her body crackles with red sparks over it near the point of impact, similar to the people I've struck thus far. Whether that's merely damage to one's Aura or perhaps a temporary disabling of it, I'm not sure. If Aura in this world does serve as some sort of exoskeletal shield, then it must have a limit, but also must have some kind of recharge phase when it's brought down. It's a natural energy, which cannot be completely lost, only temporarily exhausted.

He then performs yet another dazzling dash towards the blond, who goes to block with his shield but is not actually struck. Instead, the agile brawler climbs atop and hovers over him, a look of some perverse interest in his demeanor. "Ooh," he says with a psychotic giggle, staring the boy down. I'm about to charge in when the ginger beats me to the punch, rushing in and wildly swinging her hammer at him. He leaps from the blond's shield and onto her hammer's head like some sort of Tao master, when he's shortly sent flying towards a towering building about 30 or 40 feet away to the east from my perspective. It's actually near the one I was resting in when I first entered, seemingly in better shape as well. Whether his surprise flight was caused by the ginger or simply him leaping from her hammer is a mystery to me, the movements basically being a blur, as he crashes through its top floor, creating a large hole in the process.

The impact seems to have had little to no effect, however, as he simply stands within the new opening, a leg posted against the left side of the impact crater. The kids then try to entreat the assailant, with the blond shouting at him first. "We're not looking for a fight!" The dark-haired lad then follows with the same query he gave me. "Who are you?"

Another sneer from the sinister Olympian, he flips down from the hole back down to the ground, landing hunched over on three limbs, a tuft of dust pillowing around him upon contact. He rises, practically glowing with Shakespearean fortitude. In fact, his stance could practically be mimicked in an opera or a screenplay and be considered masterful, to a degree. Even his speech patterns are dramaticized, nearly comically so.

"Who I am matters not _you_ ," he starts, pointing at the dark-haired lad. "Or _you_ ," he continues, shifting his finger towards the ginger. "Or..." he pauses, staring at the blond for a moment. "Well, you," he pauses again, creeping his stare towards myself mid-sentence. My brief rush towards the blond placed me relatively close to him as a result. "And your rugged friend there _do_ interest me." The blond wears a slightly frightened air about him, while I just stare icicles into the freak, who slowly paces towards us as he vaguely explains his intentions.

He then chortles, continuing, "No, I only matter...to _you_ ," he explains with a slight lilt in his voice. The one his pointing game falls onto is the brunette with the scythe. "Me?" she squeaks, to which he responds with a wild cackle. Seriously, this guy has a few screws loose. And I'd believe if it I was told that he was, at least in part, responsible for what happened in Vale. He certainly has the right personality for an anarchist, at least.

"You...you haven't the slightest _CLUE_ , do you? Ah, how ex _CITING_ this must be," he enunciates, a hand placing an invisible crown on his head. There's some clear history here that I'm not aware of, but the implications of this are a bit concerning. What did these kids do to warrant such an experienced fighter to be after them? He practically has the aura of an assassin, despite all the theatrics. Either they're villains-in-disguise, or they've upset some pretty powerful people.

"What do you _want_?" the young girl forcibly asks, though the threat in her tone is slightly marred by her juvenile voice. She can't be more than eighteen at most; in fact, she seems even younger. Wonder what the age floor is for Huntsmen? If they're recruiting people so young...maybe the force is getting a bit desparate. Though, she seems capable enough, despite this. All of them do, in fact. Their Auras are all pretty impressive, even to my dulled senses.

More theater in his posing, the man responds, "Ah, the rose has _THORNS_! My little flower, I've come to whisk you away with me..." he expounds, fluttering his left arm outward like some kind of showman. The ginger then steps in front of her, tightly gripping her hammer. "Well what if she doesn't _want_ to go with you?" A disinterested look dawns on his face, though not without a hint of bemusement. "Well, I'll _take_ her."

The blond then steps in the way, creating a conga line between the two of them. "We're _not_ going to let you do that." The man then sharply seethes, the sort of way one would after a sharp pain shoots up one's limb, but it's not so severe as to warrant any further gesturing. " _Gooood_..." he purrs, proceeding to dash even faster than before behind the blond, poised to strike him. It's blindingly quick, almost as if he just executed a Wave Dash. "Jaune!" the dark-haired lad cries out, rapidly firing at the man with the barrels on his weapons' handles I hadn't noticed at first, nearly hitting the blond as well.

Both manage to block the wild barrage, then the man proceeds to leap onto the boy's shield once again, this time spinning atop it, just like a top, with the tips of his right wristblade. The scythe-wielder moves in to strike but is immediately kicked a fair distance away to the side, though she manages to catch herself by digging the blade of her weapon into the ground, halting the momentum. She remains in this pose, however, as if aiming it at the man.

I rush in from behind after he hops off his shield, swiftly swinging Kamui reverse-gripped like a tonfa horizontally across my torso as the boy named Jaune takes a wild strike with his sword towards his front in a diagonal fashion, from left to right. The man still finds a way to dodge our combined assault, weaving just right between our strokes, followed by a flip. On the way down he splits his legs perpendicular to his body, granting us both a boot to the head. Dazing both of us, he then proceeds to send us away and on our backs with swift sweeps and roundhouses, then dashes at the ginger.

What I don't hear as I fall backwards, however, is the two of them clashing. I instead hear a gunshot, almost sounding like it came from a high-powered sniper rifle. I backflip myself up, using my free arm, when I see a cyan projectile speeding towards the two of them, seemingly originating from the scythe-wielder. It flies very close to the man, but misses him narrowly, instead sending the ginger backwards as she loses grip on her hammer. A small burst of blue, crackling energy is emitted from the impact. She's veiled by a rather pronounced cloud of dust when she lands, about ten feet in front of him. It's faint, but both the sound and emissive of crackling energy can still be heard from within the dust.

He then slaps his right temple, brushing the hand down his cheek as he cackles some more. I don't blame him, if that wasn't part of some plot, that was a bit of a silly mistake. Still, despite my somewhat concerned stare, the others don't seem worried one bit as they rise. "Well, if _that_ isn't ironic," he proclaims as he turns towards us during his laughing fit. I see why they lack concern a few moments later, though. Their confident smiles alter his demeanor towards the same level of concern I had. Behind him, still teeming with electricity, is the ginger, standing poised and smiling rather mischievously. Senses dictate that her mana is flowing quite intensely. Don't tell me that this is her Aura at work... _how_ would you even discover a power like that?

The very moment he begins to turn, she elevates herself via a high-speed dash to his side, similar to what he had done to Jaune moments ago. She had reclaimed her hammer, and is obviously intent on pelting the man with it. She swings, generating a huge cage of pink electricity around the two of them, blasting us with an enormous wave of wind. Must have been one powerful blow for the impact to scare even the air away. It's so intense that even _I_ have to cover my eyes from its whipping nature, an endeavour that my jingasa makes much more simple.

Our shared confidence is shaken moments later when the flaring wind subsides as, despite the obvious power in her strike, it hadn't affected him in the slightest. This is not to say that he was simply struck without damage or avoided it, no. He blocked the assault, but not with his wristblades; instead, he reveals to all of us what I'd suspected at the start of the fight. This man is a Faunus, a scorpion to be more precise. And his stinger seems quite durable, having stopped her charged-up hammer with seemingly minimal effort. In fact, the only one struggling in their lock seems to be the ginger.

He giggles, gleefully saying, "Surpise!" as he parries her off from their clash, performing a dual roundhouse to knock the ginger back towards us. He then leaps backwards a rather significant distance towards and onto a scaffolding, removing his overcoat in the process, leaving it to float towards the cold pavement, revealing pale, purple bandages I hadn't noticed at first strapped to his upper arms. He lands on a tiled roof about 20-30 feet away, posing with his hands on the subsequent sides of his waist, his stinger poised over his right shoulder and aimed towards us.

"He's...a Faunus," the dark-haired lad comments. Is the golden-eyed trait not as common amongst Faunus as I'd thought? If it is, was it not obvious? We all form a line horizontal to his position above us, myself at the rightmost flank from his perspective, as the brunette entreats him to, once again, reveal the intent behind his attack. "What's this _about_?" she begins, an arm raised with a quizzical gesture. I place my right hand upon my jingasa, though not with any obvious reasoning, at least not to the others present. I begin to pour Hamon into its surface, gradually.

"The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" Torchwick? Does he have any involvement in that drink I'd seen in the mess hall of the Marigold? Torchquick or something like that...that seems like a silly reason for such a heated battle. "Plastic soldiers and pawns," he responds, an arm raised as if he's now involved in a regular conversation. "My heart and body belong _only_ to our _Goddess_ ~" he continues, growing more ardent in tone and demeanor, as he completes the thought. Oh, dear. Now I see why he's such a loon. I think I've heard about enough. (Score #3 fades out here.)

" _Cinder_..." the brunette mumbles, though it's barely audible from my position. Another name I'm unfamiliar with. This rabbit hole burrows deep indeed. The Hamon flowing throughout my jingasa has nearly reached the peak I was intending, small tufts of wind energy encircling the rim's circumference. Just in time, too.

[Scene Score #4 (Mix 1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkCnRvYgvFo) / [Scene Score #4 (Mix 2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FBBqwXrES4)

"Ha! Only in her wildest dreams," the man sneers before lunging towards us. (The vocalizations at the start of the first mix for Score #4 start here.) His assault is ended swiftly by a sharp, succinct bash to the side of his head, sending him to the west (from his perspective). "Sonic Swift!" I proclaim as I let loose my fashionable accessory, beginning to pace towards where he was heading after. I'd catapulted my hat straight ahead of his trajectory, needing only to account for it a bit given the speed of my own move (note that the abilities not directly used with Mana are not considered Hakkai, and thus, lack the subsequent numbering. They're more like Artes from the Tales series). I don't know why, but my body has a natural affinity towards that element. And combining the innate static qualities of Hamon, I can propel things pretty well, turning even benign objects into speeding bullets. And into other objects, essentially, should I also have access to Transmutation.

The sudden shock seems to even hit the kids, having not noticed my preparation for the attack. Metallic scrapes can be heard a moment later, as he catches himself with his wristblades that had been retracted until his pounce. He lands on all fours, immediately staring icicles into me as I catch my rebounding jingasa. It knocks my arm backwards a tad with its momentum, but I still catch it with relative ease. I then replace it upon my head as the kids just stare at my pacing. (The acoustic part of the second version of Score #4 would overtake the vocals here, continuing on throughout for the remainder of this phase of the fight until roughly 2:34 or so.)

"You kids, get going," I say to them with a low tone, hoping the assailant won't hear. They exchange glances until the brunette retorts. " _But_ ―" "No buts. He's here for you, Red, so I think it'd be best if you all got her as far from here as possible." My head is lowered as I march towards our Faunus hitman, hoping to veil even my mouth should he be adept at reading lips. Jaune then interjects, "And just leave you to deal with him?" I pause for a moment, shooting him a cold glare.

" _Yes_." In my pause I barely notice it, which is why it nearly catches me off-guard, even ending my thoughts. The man had dashed towards me, his wristblades poised for a diving slash, though I catch both with Kamui's sheath. He then decides to interrogate me while we're clashed. "And just what purpose could you _possibly_ have for defending these children? You're _clearly_ not with them, so―" "Doesn't matter." Our physical strengths seem about equal despite how easily he's brushed off the attacks thus far, or maybe he's holding back to get his prodding in. Regardless, it allows me to easily overpower and throw him to the side, then planting a foot into his abdomen to put some distance between him and the teens. Though none was present in my maneuvre outside of the kick itself, he spins through the air and carries it into his landing.

Damn show-offs.

"It is true. I may lack a _proper_ reason to side with them, as I've only just met them." I take a different stance than usual, opting to keep my pose straight and my right hand resting on Kamui's hilt. "Still, this goes beyond whatever vendetta you have against Red behind me. You just spoke...of a ' _Goddess_ '." I look up from the brim of my jingasa, shooting him a deathly glare, far more threatening than the one I just projected towards Jaune.

"Whether or not she's a proper deity is irrelevant to me. You're not here, attacking these kids for your own ambition. You're here because you're little more than a _sick_ , _insignificant zealot_ ," I say as I lift up my right hand, cracking its knuckles with precise, sharp twisting of the fingers. "Such short-sightedness _disgusts_ me." My tone is icy and gruff, attributing to the honest animosity in my words. I don't usually mind the prospect of fighting for the sake of others. In fact, I'm sort of doing that right now. But attributing one's actions as some sort of self-proclaimed act of some god? That's where I draw the line.

Despite the confidence in my voice, though, I really wish Hisui would hurry the hell up. What's taking him so long? He's much too far at this point for me to make use of any Hakkai, no matter how simple. When I'd checked earlier, they seemed to not be too far from the capital. So, what's...?

But my thoughts are scattered by more cackling. "Such _insolence_ towards Her Grace...such opposition to _Her_ will...can only be punished with _DEATH_!" he shrieks, racing towards me with a wild stance. He starts with a right uppercut which I dodge slightly left to avoid. He then throws out a roundhouse in the opposite direction, in an attempt to catch my movement. Rather than dodge, I meet his leg with my left arm, blocking it mostly due to him striking my obscured exorcismal gauntlet as well as Kamui's sheath. They're pretty good at absorbing most impacts. I then swiftly remove Kamui and duck, causing his kick to continue on its course and miss me.

Like a circus tamer disciplining his defenseless, subjugated showtime creatures, I whip the blade at near my top speed straight towards his mid-section. Any normal person would lack the reflexes to do anything about this, but his tail gets in the way. Seems it's tough enough to withstand a blow from Kamui, at least in this weakened state. In fact, it almost sounded like it was made of metal, despite lacking any texture of that regard, so I'm purely going by the noise of our clash. My knapsack bounces when we collide, loosening the strap a tad.

He then pushes my sword to the side, shocking me with this sudden burst of strength. I nearly lose grip on Kamui, but he's still with me. The force causes me to start a pirouette, however, as he plants a foot in my side. The blow sends me flying back several feet, in the direction of the building he'd crashed through earlier. Since I flipped somewhat, I brace Kamui's hilt upwards, towards the ground, catching myself by scraping it and the blade's curve against the pavement. In the moment of verticality I have, I see a reversed image of him chasing after me, as well one of my pack's bindings coming loose entirely.

I flip backwards from my slide, landing a few feet along my trajectory. I immediately re-sheath Kamui, purely instinctual due to my fighting discipline. I'm horrified by what follows as I look up, however. Rather than heed my order, I see the brunette dash out in front of me and stop the man's advance. Their weapons clash with a few strikes, until he finally leaps out of the way of a rather swift strike from the young lass, considering her weapon's nearly as large as herself.

"Wh-what are you―I thought I told you all to―" "I'm not gonna let you risk your life over me!" she shouts, glancing at me. The genuine look in her eyes is comforting, but that's the only such thing within my view. I immediately rush to her side and push her back towards her friends, as this man seems to basically be immune to the recoil of any motion he takes. "Huh―Whaa― _Gih!_ " she sputters as she's thrusted towards the ground, a bit more harshly than I'd intended. He'd rushed back towards her while she was distracted, launching a wild, arcing punch with his left wristblade, which again clashes into Kamui's sheath. He then motions to bring the other one down on me vertically, which I catch with my free arm's gauntlet. This then partially reveals the arm brace as his blades dig into the respective arm's sleeve, tearing snakebite-like holes into it. They do not gore me, however, as the gauntlets are as sturdy, if not more so, than Kamui's domicile.

He sneers at me as I try to further entreat the impulsive youths. "Stay _back_! _Get_... _yourselves to_ ―" But I'm cut off by him introducing his tail into our aggressive embrace, which my eyes zone in on immediately. He goes to pierce my shoulder with it, which I barely manage to parry by twisting my sheath towards it to knock it slightly off course. The man seems slightly impressed with the maneuvre, allowing me to throw him once more, this time over my left shoulder. It's not only my efforts that do so, however, as he seems to propel himself off of me. In fact, he kicks off my back, sending me stumbling forward a bit.

I'm slow to turn after recovering, however, as he apparently had been aiming to further speed up his advance by leaping from the side of a building back towards me. I'm halfway around when he slices a clean streak into my back, blood staining the back of my jacket, in the vicinity of my earlier gash. I hunch over slightly, more in shock than I am in pain, as he lands after a spin to my right. He sneers some more, then proceeds to lick my blood from his wrist razor. I only hear the sound of it landing against the pavement, but his attack had also severed my backpack from me as well.

" _Crap_..." I mutter, feeling the vital essence trickle down my back. As I rise, though, my worry is slightly alleviated by a rather pronounced sound, at least to me. My body glows green for a moment, with a sonic titter briefly filling the airwaves. I'd know that signal anywhere. Hisui's ready to come home.

I slowly rise, my eyes closed as I focus on our somatic link. I feel his presence draw closer as the man rushes at me once again. Presuming that I'm dazed, the brunette once again jumps back and cuts him off, this time locking their weapons in place rather than trading blows. "H-hey! Snap out of it!" she entreats, not realizing that I'm not actually dazed at all. I feel my Circuits pulse as my Aura is made whole once more. Whatever took you so long, Hisui? Bah, no real issue. You're here now, and that's all that matters. Somehow. _Would've been nice a few minutes ago_. (The quieter parts from version 2 past 2:34 begin here, up until the cymbal clashes at 2:57 or so, followed by a quick fade-out, then fading back in with some returning acoustics from the start.)

I focus my newly reinforced mana towards my wound, at least attempting to close the internal side of the wound to stop the hemorrhaging. I notice immediately as I open my eyes that he's attempting to spike her with his stinger. Unable to tell if she also notices, I mutter and incant, "Haste-4," encapsulating my body in a nearly fiery glow, with the natural green hue of my Aura seeming like the recessant part of this channeling. It isn't actually, it's just that when a higher tier is used, the effect on my Aura is more pronounced.

I then execute a Flash Step, zipping straight to the man's side and planting a firm fist in his right breast with the brief incantation of a combination Hakkai. "Might-4: Mjollnir." Combining the static properties of Hamon, with the hefty buff from a tier-4 Might, I immediately halt his stinger's advance and instead send him flying towards my entrance into the town. Well, the wall next to it, at least. My fist sinks into him as the energy I'd briefly built pours into his body. It's not just a large punch, however, as green electricity crackles and forms a link from my fist to his body that follows him for about halfway through his flight. The Hakkai basically fuses together 'Demon Fist', a move that simply ejects pressurized mana from one's hand, as well as the 'Jolt' ability I used on the Marigold. It would normally just apply an electric element to the otherwise elementless Arte, but it's enhanced by Might, hence the extra flair.

I then dissipate the swiftly collected mana back into the rest of my body. I straighten out my pose and lower my head, a hand placed atop my jingasa. He crashes into the wall, leaving a rather large crack in its surface. I deviate my attention from him, however, to glare at the young girl again. "I appreciate the save, but seriously, stop charging in and ge―" "Give it up, big guy. We're doing this together, whether you like it or not." I sputter at her words, then close my eyes and sigh. Guess I really have been conscripted to their side, despite the honestly shallow alliance that we truly have. Seriously, I was poised to fight them until that maniac showed up.

"Fine. Just no unnecessary risks." "That's a bit _silly_ coming from you~" I only now realize the rest of the troupe has converged on our position, only really alerted by the ginger's quip. "When you consider that I'm not his _real_ target here―no, _it's not_." The dark-haired lad lets out a soft chuckle. "Just give it up, there's no stopping these two." I disregard the humour as my normalized senses pick up a presence I hadn't noticed before. We seem to have an interloper in our midst, perhaps staying back and surveying our battle. It's hard to say whose ally the individual is, but I'll ignore it for now.

The man seems to have finally pulled himself from the crater, as he is now stomping towards us. Did I perhaps finally hurt him with that strike? Then again, I didn't see his Aura crackle, so maybe not. It's not doing so now, either. This guy is ridiculously strong...

He's also taken on a different demeanor, slightly slumped over with his arms arched outwards like a bear's. Obvious anguish paints his face, but not from any pain he seems to feel. If anything, it seems more like an odd sense of fear, and not towards any of us. Perhaps...he's afraid of his Goddess? Perhaps...he's afraid to _fail_ his Goddess? This could make him even more unpredictable...not what we need, especially not if these kids plan to fight with me.

Sensing a potential tragedy in this equation, I crash Kamui's sheath into the ground; however, it's different than before. "[Hakkai 15]: Bastion-3." (Slow build back into the parts from before 2:34, which is effectively an instrumental version of the main vocals.) Combining with the barrier that surrounds Kamui whenever I release him, I create a larger one that directly links to my Aura around all of us. I'm only able to capture them all since they all rallied around me. I then rise, pacing out of the barrier. "This time you're _listening_ to me, kids." They each attempt to leave the barrier as I did, but are blocked out, seeming to have solidified itself as I left. This is not the case, however, as only I'm permitted to enter or exit its volume. Normally, I'd have to remain idle and maintain it myself, but Kamui can serve as a catalyst since he's linked to me. All I need to do is create a temporary somatic link with him, independent of the one we already share, so that the barrier's effect still remains. Otherwise, it would just surround me and restrict my movements.

"Heiki, wait!" the brunette cries out. "Why are you do―" "What's your name?" I interrupt, perplexing the young lass with my sudden query. "Uh...Ruby?" I softly chuckle in response. "Well, Ruby. Consider it my signature towards our newly contracted alliance. For now, at least, I'll do what I must to keep you and your friends safe." I turn back towards the scorpion, though I can feel their gazes on me as I advance. "We should take him _together_!" Jaune yells, which I don't even so little as turn back around to acknowledge. No, we shouldn't. You'll just get in the way.

While it will be unfortunate not to fight this guy with Kamui back to his prime, every juncture of my fighting prowess is enhanced when I have access to my Hakkais. And I was first brought up on martial arts before I learned swordplay, so neither choice is truly a bad one. I'll have to rely on my gauntlets more for protection now, though, since it will prove wasteful to just use my protective Hakkais to ward off his attacks. He's too wild for that.

The man simply cackles some more, with even more fervor than before, as I approach him. "You could _barely_ contest me with your _sword_ , and now you think yourself fit to come at me with _hand-to-hand_? You got a lucky shot in, but you're a _fool_ to let that go to your―" I throw up a hand and tisk at him, which seems to further enrage him. "Oh, just _shut it_ already. I've heard enough of your droning. You want to fight for your Goddess _that badly_? Then come _at_ me." He sputters in response at first, but then cackles further. " _Center_ ," I mutter as he rushes at me, braced for another onslaught.

I'm mostly worried about his tail, when it comes to their well-being. I suspect that it, if he's anything like the cephalopods with whose most prominent trait he seems to share, it's filled to the brim with venom. While I can remove such a toxin easily from myself with the use of Hamon, I've already spent enough of my energy in the earlier fights. And, while I can remove poisons from others, it's infinitely harder, and I lack the reserves to even attempt it. Someone might end up dead as a result. I'd like that only someone in this scenario to be this pious screwball. (We now leave the second version to return to an uninterrupted playthrough of the first version of the theme. From here, it will go until 3:30.)

Well, I don't want to throw all my eggs into one basket and bet everything on something too taxing, but I have a way I can stem the tides more in my favour, at least. As I watch him race towards me, I mash my knuckles together, creating a flicker of green energy around my body like a protective shell. This is not the case, as I did not just cast Shell, but this technique will have similar properties.

I then swirl my arms about a single time, in opposite directions of each other: my right moving counter-clockwise and the left clockwise, respectively. Rather than finish the motion and complete the revolutions, though, I instead cross them both in front of me, as if performing some kind of guard. This is also not the case, same as before, as green sparks ignite and dissolve around my figure. My body lightly trembles, most intensely around my arms and abdomen, as energy starts to slowly pile up within me. My eyes are closed as this transpires, my head slightly lowered as I focus my senses.

Though I cannot visibly see it due to this, I can sense the man halt his progression and instead regress with a quick hop, now ogling me with more voyeuristic intrigue, similar to when he first attacked Jaune. Not that it would matter if he hadn't, I had a contingency planned in case he decided to try and pressure me out of this. Meh, the less Mana I have to burn, the better.

Though that is not the only energy at play here. The sparks crackle more intensely as the energy flows all throughout my body, until I begin to raise my arms. After they ascend roughly 15° upwards, I separate and thrust both downward until they create roughly the same degree angles with my thighs. The crackles cease entirely, almost exploding in appearance, and in this moment, a gaseous, green barrier forms around my body. In addition to the scattering sparks, a ring of wind rushes outward along the ground from me, only reaching about 8 meters at any given point. (The electric guitar from the start of version 1 kicks in throughout these actions, with the subsequent howls and other vocals.)

Not all of the electricity is gone, however, with occasional crackles here or there still present. "And _what_ , pray tell, was _that_ all about?" the man asks, his intrigue only growing more intense by the second. This causes me to finally look up from what was basically a trance, his expression darkening a bit the moment I do. This would be because of the fact that my eyes are likely glowing now, a side-effect of this transformation... _of a sort_. Really, rather than a transformation, I simply freed my Circuits and essentially fused together with Hisui. This eliminates the need for many prerequisite setups, similar to how he is on his lonesome, while also releasing the full brunt of my attacks. There's no real offset save for the constant energy drain, though as I get more experienced using it, like with most of my abilities, the easier that becomes to overcome. It's still a tad harsh, but I should be fine if I can end this with _relative_ speed, at least.

It's backed with some augmentative boons from my Qi, which essentially increases my abilities gradually as time marches forward. His tail still remains as a fatal threat, but I can't trust my body to be capable of withstanding anything I could use to mitigate that in its present condition. I'm still beat from those earlier fights, not to mention the somewhat questionable condition I was in upon departing in the first place. I simply hadn't tested everything for the norm before leaving Menagerie, though everything at least feels that way now.

I simply fear that anything stronger in my arsenal would burn through and out before I'm able to finish this. I'm not presently fit for an endurance battle...that much is, more or less, non-negotiable.

I cross my arms a second time, in a more exaggerated fashion than the first, inadvertently flexing my muscles a tad as they form tighter angles about my center of gravity. (HEAR ME HOOOOOOWL ♪) Then, in one, superfluous motion, I bring my arms downward and dart my right leg behind myself, almost slamming it into the pavement. My right arm forms an 75° angle or so, tilted towards my body, closed-fist and pointing towards 5 o'clock. The left is quite the opposite, with a much tighter angle, pointed towards him, and open-palm facing the pavement. A pose Meiling would often take when we'd spar.

"Call it a warmup," I finally say, having had my eyes closed while I mentally assured myself of this call just now. "Now you'll get to see what it's like when the _Jade Wolf_ gets serious." Cripe, listen to me. I sound like a comic book character. I think this freak's rubbing off on me, I'm not normally this bombastic. And that stupid moniker...why is it both awesome and ridiculous at the same time? I don't even remember who called me that first...sigh. (TIME TO LEEEEEEAVE THEM AAAAAAALL BEHIIIIIIIND ♪)

His initial reaction is disappointment, perhaps some kind of bemusement, but then he breaks into a psychotic fit, cackling like a hyena. "I _love_ the overconfident ones! Makes it so much more enjoyable when, along with their blood, I drain it all from them..." he muses, which prompts a scoff from me.

"My thoughts exactly...erm, sort of." Maybe leave out the part about bleeding people dry. That happens, but I certainly don't enjoy i―(I'M MY OOOWN MASTER NOOOOOOOOW ♪)

Almost as if he were a spring, he leaps into the air, using his tail as the aforementioned simile, and points his wristblades at me as if they were firearms. Turns out, they are, as a rapid, but steady, stream of yellow projectiles are thrust my way. They were preceded by mechanical titters, twin barrels and firing mechanisms materializing where one would expect.

I'm merely not calling them bullets on account of the magic I can sense in each one.

I switfly rotate my arms, similar to when I first initiated this form, though it is much quicker and ends with both palms being thrust outwards and upwards towards him, forming an 'X' as I join them. It's a similar maneuvre I do with the help of my power suit, though without it, I cannot also reflect the projectiles, but I can at least absorb and repel them. It's  _not_ the same one I was showing the crew before, though, back at Menagerie. The area of effect on that is far too small for something so haphazard and random.

Thrust out from and sort of hovering in front of my torso is a slightly faint, green ' _shield_ ' of energy that brushes his volley off rather effortlessly. Some create ripples in the surface, being destroyed whole. Some vanish into its surface entirely, becoming part of my energy reserve since they seem to be little more than refined Dust crystals. Some create small emissive effects that resemble a pillar of propellant, sending them off in a random direction. The dissonance in the reactions lies solely in the density of mana in each projectile. While they are mostly similar, there's a clear but subtle difference of energy in each, so the ones that hold a bit more are thrown away, in an attempt not to overclock my intake, the ones that are mostly normal get absorbed, and the ones that hold less are simply destroyed by the weight of my ' _shield_ ''s spiritual pressure. (BORN, INTO A PACK ♪)

It's a spin on a technique I saw used in the realm of the spirits, where they had similar magical shields they could put in place to protect them from spell usage. Though, mine is somewhat upgraded in this form, as it would ordinarily only mitigate some of the damage. And Dust bullets are technically spells since magic is quite present within them, hence why it works so well.

Realizing how futile his barrage is, he releases the triggers and balls himself up for a moment before catapulting himself towards me, still using his tail like the arm of a trebuchet. He begins to whirl his body around, spinning counter-clockwise, almost mimicking the attack Aoi had used on me midway through our bout. After I tossed her, if I recall. (THERE'S NO CHOICE ♪)

Unlike her pressure, though, he does not carry this motion all the way through; instead, he ceases as he draws near and, after one final spin, raises his right leg and crashes it down with a firm axe kick. (BUT TAKE ORDERS TO ATTACK ♪) It craters the pavement slightly as I backpedal out of the impact zone, though he chases me immediately with another spring with his tail. (LOCKED UP IN CHAINS ♪) Rather than move upwards, he rubber-bands himself forward, his wristblades poised for a combo attack. He resembles an Olympic dancer as he speeds towards me, his arms fully extended and behind him as his legs form perpendicular angles: one nearly 90° with the other forming nearly a straight line with the rest of his body.

He opens with a right hook once he reaches me, tearing more my jacket as the sound of clashing metal fills the air. (I GET FED ♪) His cold steel runs across the length of my left gauntlet, followed by our opposite limbs contesting one another. The first hook was aimed downwards, the second higher, this time scraping the width of the gauntlet as I flex and raise the arm rather than simply match the motion of his attack. ( _B-B-B-_ BUT THE HUNGER ♪)

Both attacks force the momentum in his favour, pushing me back as he does so. I knew he hit hard, but to force me back, even in this form...

Though, I can _still use this_.

As he goes in for a third strike, a second right hook aimed at a lower angle than the first, I expand on the force of his previous blow and flip backwards. (STILL ♪) His cross passes over my chest as my body pivots backwards. I kick my legs upwards, ahead of where my movement would've organically placed them, arcing up his torso to collide with his arm, still carrying the motion of his previous move. (RE _MAINS_ ♪) He's knocked off-balance for a moment as the limb is thrust upwards. My body then buckles down as the momentum from my flip ends, now essentially sitting in an inverted fashion, with my bottom half poised towards the sky.

Like he'd done earlier with his tail, I use my arms and spring myself over him in a corkscrew fashion, having added some spin to it with the angular positioning I'd put my arms into beforehand. It's a jump also boosted by mana, so I go further than I ordinarily would have, all the while charging more of the same energy towards my hands. (NOT CONTEEENT TO LIIIIVE THIS WAY ♪)

As I reach the apex of my vault, weighing in at roughly 18 meters in the air and 4 behind him, I pivot my body back towards a more normal presence, spinning around with my right arm backwards at an angle, though perpendicular to my torso. Surging with spiritual pressure and enveloped by a small cage of electricity, an orb composed directly of mana forms from my palm almost instantly. It clocks in at around the size of a large softball.

Though, it is not used by itself. In the second that it took to create, it is also sent speeding towards the man, followed by an alternating volley using both of my limbs. Six are thrown his way, the force of each one as it's pushed away from me keeping me airborne for a few extra moments, though their overall counterforce is quite minimal. (BEING LED BY THE BLIND ♪)

Despite the acrobatics, the maneuvre yields little payoff as he swats away the first one, sending it to the pavement with his right wristblade where it explodes into a burst of energy on impact. This follows with the next four, though he decides to cut through the last one with his tail. He spreads all of his limbs outwards as he divebombs the final blast with his stinger, destroying it outright rather than parrying it away. (GOT TO PLAN MY DISPERSAL ♪)

As I land, I hear the mechanical clicks from earlier fill the air as he readies the firearm part of his wristblades. He begins to fire, though finds his projectiles ineffective, and not because they were negated by a shield; instead, they pass through afterimages left behind by me as I repeatedly Wave Dash from side to side, the movements fast and precise enough to basically weave between the streaks of Dust. (TIME TO LEAVE THEM ♪)

I do charge directly at him, but then dash backwards once I get into close-range. (ALLL BEEE-HIIIIIIIIIND ♪) He'd switched back into his own close-quarters style, and ends up cutting the after-image apart with a flip of his own, cartwheeling himself backwards as his legs burst its figure. I'd essentially done a triangle jump in case he'd still proceeded to fire: the backpedal, followed by an arcing leap forward, then down underneath him with another Wave Dash as he completes his flip.

As I exit the final dash in the string, catching him completely off-guard, his eyes wide and constricted, I thrust myself forward. I crash my left elbow into his abdomen as more energy crackles around my right hand. After a moment of last-minute channeling, I forcefully clasp my hands together after a quick rotation of the forearm, my left elbow still pressed into him. (BREAKING OUT ♪) A brief moment after they collide, the energy in my right hand bolts into and straight through my left arm, through his torso, then out of his back, creating what resembles a green wind tunnel blowing out from his body. (OF MY PAAAAAAIN ♪)

" _Raijinken_! (lit. 'Thunder Swift Fist')" I shout before the maneuvre is unleashed. Despite the visuals, no hole is actually blown through him, though it must certainly feel like one was...to him, at least.

Though not all of the force purely went through him, as he's thrust backwards several meters and pratfalls, his trajectory mostly led by his bum. Crumpled and bent as he travels, he finishes landing completely open, all of his limbs extended outwards and spread. (NOTHING VENTURED ♪) His tail is crookedly coiled beside him, his eyes closed and his expression perturbed. Green sparks pop around him for a few seconds, mixed with some violet-coloured crackles which I'll assume to be his Aura.

Now, now. You didn't think you could fool me by feigning death, did you? Not only can I still sense your vital essence, but the mana activity proves that wasn't your Aura destablizing. Guess I just damaged it. Veterans of this world are rather stout indeed...

Well, I suppose I can forgive the play. After all, if it's not enough that my powers are probably extraordinary in this conventional world, going by what bits and pieces I've been able to hear from the captive audience...well, even amongst those who are more familiar with magic, they still seem a bit...odd. Though, that's what you get when you're not born with them. Or at least...the knowledge of how to use them.

Though the aforementioned peanut gallery seems rather enthused about the current imagery, my poise does not relent; I cross my arms once more, resulting in more flickering sparks, though they are more fiery in nature. The colour remains a vibrant emerald, it's merely the texture that has been slightly altered. (NOTHING GAINED ♪)

While I can't technically wield fire-based magic, it's not too difficult to reproduce with what I can. I reel my right arm back after sufficient channeling as another orb materializes within my palm. It shares the same qualities as the static that heralded it: fiery and green, said features becoming even more pronounced when I loose it towards the seemingly unconscious Faunus hitman.

"EnDO- _KYUUU_ -KEN!" I howl, perhaps more dramatically than I intended. The sound of a freshly lit flame fills the air as it leaves my palm, leaving a dissipating trail of green embers behind as it travels towards the man.

Finding that his ruse has been caught, he shifts and rotates at a perfect 180°, resembling an animal stalking its prey in the wild. Even with his tail, which is now erected like an actual scorpion's: raised with a curve, the business end aimed straight at me. (I'M MY OWN MASTER NOOOOW ♪) He'd quickly buried his wristblades into the ground and pulled himself out of the blast zone as the orb simply crashed into the pavement. Guess it was good that I poured more vigor into the announcement of the move than the move itself. That would've been a waste of energy, especially when I'd figured it would miss.

Still, I'm not going to test any theories like that with my body directly, at least not while I can help it. His tail is still an enormous threat.

Though I'm not given much choice in the matter as, seemingly using every appendage he has, he thrusts himself at me like he'd done against Jaune earlier. He zips straight to my side, performing what's basically a Wave Dash of his own, practically even mirroring the movement from before. His right arm is poised for a fierce cross to my jugular.

However, my ability to read intent makes the following feint rather ineffective, said ability made more potent in this form, or any form where my senses and mana flow are heightened, really. He winds his arm for the hook, simultaneously mimicking the motions with the subsequent leg. He then barrels the leg towards my tricep, which I simply gently pirouette to the east to avoid. (BEAR THE MARK OF MY SCARS ♪) I follow through the motion and catch his follow-up roundhouse with his left leg. Literally, as my physical parameters have ascended to match his own due to the passive channeling of Qi throughout my figure.

I'm forced to release him a moment later, though, as he attempts to slice me across the shoulder with his tail. I perform a short Wave Dash to avoid it, then follow with a normal dash forward since the distance doesn't really warrant repeating such a costly maneuvre. He'd recovered from his failed venom injection after a quick twirl, where he then chooses to meet my charge.

"[Hakkai 39:] Punshing Gale," I mutter, near inaudibly, as our first attacks meet. We both open our advances with a right straight. While his is backed by the steel of his blades, mine is backed by spiritual pressure. Physical pressure as well, as Punishing Gale works similarly to Phantom Edge, though it's more blunt. Discharging compressed air magic from my fist, I easily parry his following onslaught.

 _TFOO_. Right straight. _TFOO_. Lower left straight. _TFOO_. Rabid right hook. _TFOO_. Rising left cross. _TFOO TFOO TFOO TFOO TFOO TFOO TFOO TFOO_. Eight consecutive, alternating straights, opened from the right. (SHEDDING BLOOD UNDERNEATH THE STARS ♪)

He then contorts his body and twirls, throwing out a reverse roundhouse with his right leg. A quick backpedal avoids this and the following stomp with his left foot. Though it's less a stomp and more an axe kick from the side, as it's the top of his foot that meets the pavement. Another small crater is formed.

The second kick seemed more to setup his next maneuvre, however, as he uses the momentum from the impact to jettison himself towards my right side. He then begins to rotate and copter around me as he'd done with his earlier feint. This time, however, his blades are indeed meant for my flesh, and they do hit their mark.

The first two slices do meet my gauntlets, but the force behind them leave me vulnerable to his successive two spins which do tear my jacket open. Two fresh holes that show two fresh red streaks on my now-exposed right tricep. (BUT I WILL SURVIVE ♪)

I'm barely able to recover in time as he lands and launches himself once more, this time bound for a beheading. He swings both of his wristblades wildly as he springs just barely past me, each narrowly missing as I Wave Dash to safety a few meters back. (SOMEHOOOOOOOOW ♪)

Still hot on the offensive, though, he quickly rebounds from the recoil of that attack and moves to fire upon me once more. I'd whirled and crossed my arms around again immediately upon exiting my dash, though I'm forced to break focus as his bullets speed towards me.

I dash out of the way, which results in the barrier being hit as I hadn't accounted for where we were moving in battle. This is problematic as, when it's struck, I do take a small portion of the damage. It's a shield directly composed from my mana, which is probably as close to this world's Aura as I'll be. Bastion is basically a projected version of Shell, and that simply raises my natural damage mitigation, so if it's not outright invulnerability...

This causes a light wince from me as I exit my dash, which seems to catch his attention. He decides to hastily sprint towards the barrier, perhaps now seeing his best card to play. He probably doesn't know that destroying Bastion will leave me weathered and weakened, though it's not a difficult conclusion to come to. If just damaging it has an effect on me, then destroying it must as well.

It seems in his haste to destroy it, however, he forgot all about my speed. The bite of my fresh cuts still hurt, but I came here with far worse. Such flesh wounds won't debilitate me like he seems to think they have.

I then perform a Flash Step to assure that he won't have even the faintest chance to react. I exit with a low profile, a few meters in front of his rampant dash, and he notices me just a hair too late. I plant the same elbow into roughly the same region of his ribcage as before, intensified a tad by his momentum, but I don't repeat the exact same maneuvre. (HEAR ME HOOOOOOOWL ♪)

I instead thrust my right palm up and into his chin, turning my direction with the motion, then plant the same fist just under where his heart ought to be after a slight flick of the wrist. I then pepper his abdomen with three swift, alternating jabs, before essentially slapping his chin a second time. (TIME TO LEEEEEEAVE THEM ALL BEHIIIIIIIND ♪) I move forward into my next strike, which is pretty much a mirror of the palm strike, merely going the opposite direction and with the opposite hand.

As I'd been channeling mana into my right arm the whole time, the next segment is the final one of the combo. I bury my right fist under his chin, though it does not immediately carry his head up. A green glow emanates from the point of impact, electricity crackling about as well, as the mana begins to pour out from my fist.

After a few more moments, mostly when I notice his tail eerily drooping about as if hinting at an injection attempt, I then leap and bring us both into the air. I push my fist all the way up and send him flying several meters back with a very hefty uppercut.

"[Hakkai 50:] _HAAAAAAKKEM_!" I bellow once he is launched from my fist (it's actually 'Hakken', and it's essentially my version of a Shoryuken, and in some SF games, the pronunciation of the attack is changed for whatever reason. Typically it's with games that also involve SNK). (I'M MY OWN MASTER NOOOOOOOOW ♪)  Both of our bodies rotate on the way down, though mine is far more a horizontal spin. He simply falls as he had before, though with less distance and more height.

We also both land with a thud, though his is far louder. He's also on his back once more, I'd landed on a hand and a knee.

Though I exhale a breath of relief, I'm still not convinced the fight is over. My mana's starting to give way, which is making it kinda difficult to detect the life forces within him. So, despite even more cheering from the captive audience, I do not drop form nor focus.

Instead, I slowly walk towards him, eyeing him intensely. As I approach, I gather one final rush of mana into my right arm, grafting a deep violet onto the green mist of my Aura. I reach his point of impact and continue to scan his body, looking for any signs of life or threat. He tried playing dead earlier, and while I wouldn't put it past him to try that again, he doesn't seem to be doing so this time.

I still don't trust it, though. (Fade into silence.)

I wind my right fist back, shaking a tad from the adrenaline running through me as well as all the energy that's been run through it in this fight. I tighten my fist and incant a familiar arte.

" _Blunt Fa_ _―_ "

 _SQUELCH_.

" _Gyack_!" I sputter as a rather visceral sound fills the air. I feel nearly all mana activity in my body cease almost simultaneously, including what had just been accumulated for my finishing blow. My whole body, despite the effects of my scarf, chills over and spasms, save for one particular area.

I didn't even notice it at first, but I'd spat out a fair bit of blood immediately following the sound. The sound...as well as this awful sensation.

I look down to see, through increasingly blurring vision, a streak of brown extending from his white blob to my abdomen. Where the brown ends, a glob of red, with streaks running down and dripping to the pavement.

Plht. Plht. Plht. Plht. Plht. Plht.

A familiar sound. One I've heard recently. The sound of blood pattering the ground.

I then see the white blob move, followed by another _squelch_ as his tail is pulled from the indent in my body.

...How? How did he...I...

How is he...

He speaks, seeming to taunt me, though my consciousness is fading far too quickly to clearly hear his entreatments, though I do hear my moniker being mocked.

I fall onto my back, my vision being jarred by the impact, which is oddly beneficial. It grants me temporary clarity to find a horrifying image.

The chilling, horrified expressions of the kids, as well as the protective shell of Bastion shattering and evaporating.

The red barrier around Kamui still looks fine, at least.

So, that's good. If his...barr...ier...

...is...

...

...then I'll...

...

 _And then darkness_.


	16. A Much Needed Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the encounter with that curious assassin is calming, despite the tension in the air. A new member has joined the man's crack team, one who is older, seemingly wiser, with a tale to tell. Secrets are revealed, ones kept from most of the world, seeming only privy to a select few. And others, only made evident to the man. He is granted another vision, one that is full of foreshadowing and concerning implications. But, the calm can often herald wicked storms...

My consciousness fades in and out of reality, distorting the things I hear as time seems to flutter on by. Despite the fact that I would at least know the teens' voices in the waking world, they all simply sound like strangers to me right now. And what it is that I see...a patchwork of the two dimensions. Snippits of reality with visions of the past, most present are those from my early days of reform. My training days with Meiling, the dragon yōkai whom I enlisted as my strength and technique coach. I'd figured her to have a strong regimen to follow given that she's a Chinese martial artist, and she delivered quite handsomely.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeaGH-FeeIo) (Fades in and out with Score #2, only when there's no combat present in the flashbacks)

Cut to me at the earliest points, where I still had my regrettable girth, the mound that I'd once called my body. Cut to me circling the wall surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a massive structure with a perimeter length of roughly 2,000 square meters, though the mansion naturally doesn't take up the entire plot. It was one of my daily tasks, one that I'd initially cursed her for, to round its length 100 times. She'd known such a feat was impossible for someone of my stature, so it simply served as a goal to push for, something to keep me humble. It wasn't until three and a half months in that I'd managed to finally circumvent it as completely as I was expected to. She'd scaled me to her own prowess, as I had asked, which was the purpose of such grueling exercises. I wanted her to train me as she'd train anyone who'd ask it of her, not to give me any special pardon just because of my size or background.

If I'd failed to orbit the perimeter the required number of times, my punishment was standard exercise routines scaled to a yōkai's ability. 500 pushups and sit-ups, during both of which she'd often fancy mounting me to add weight to my trial. Scaling its reasonably sized wall and pulling myself up about its top another 100 instances. Balancing objects of various shape and structure atop differing parts of my being, from my head, to along my arms, to my knees, even my feet. Surprise sparring encounters, within which I'd normally be incapacitated for nearly the same number of months as my failures total. Lifting heavy objects, both as regular weight training, as well as ferrying the items up and down flights of stairs. As with my muscle trials, she'd also fancy adding herself to the collective of ferried goods.

Broken bones, cuts, scrapes, bruises, concussions, and debilitating grief at my inhibitions were just some of the obstacles that would make me question and doubt myself. Yet they would not deter me, which is where the start of my worldround respect within Gensokyo's borders began. First, there, the maid of the mansion took notice of my efforts. "I see you working hard every day," she would say whenever she'd visit me at the gate, where I'd often be resting in between sets whilst Meiling took naps. "It's an admirable thing you're doing, you know." She'd then hand me refreshments to sate my weary figure, even later stopping our reps for meals. She'd even put in good words for me with the mistress of the manor, one Remilia Scarlet. The featherweight, powder blue-wigged vampiress who'd once scoured the land in a haunting, corrupting red mist, purely because she was bored.

The entire place practically fell out of the sky, as I was later told by Marisa, a witch that resides within the Forest of Magic, and a common squadmate whenever incidents arise. She'd been defeated by the combined efforts of her and Reimu, the Shrine Maiden who oversees Gensokyo's borders, which then led to the little vampire proclaiming that her people and those of Gensokyo now shared the same fate. It was this same encounter that led to the treaty for humans who enter Gensokyo.

"Who's _he_ , anyway?" I hear a gruff voice ask in the blurry world of reality. "I dunno. He just kinda... _showed up_ , but he _seems_ friendly enough." Ruby? The ginger? I cannot decipher who's vouching for me, save for the clear feminine cadence. "Well, we better do something 'bout that hole in his side, then," the gruff voice responds, his voice seemingly strained a bit. "But what about―" "I just got grazed, I think he's the one more in dire need of medical attention. He had a bag of supplies, didn't he? Now'd be a good time to put 'em to use."

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tax__hIPAF4) (Swap out with #1 for the sparring matches)

Faze back to my subconscious drowning the real world out once more. Cut now to myself sparring with Meiling, half a year later, this time out of habit rather than discipline. As per our agreement, I'm fighting without the boon of the gauntlets Reimu had bequeathed me. They're my only real way of harming any yōkai, even with my figure improving, but the whole point of this exercise is to build up my endurance. We trade strikes, though hers are subdued so as to not accidentally kill me. Her massive strength, coupled with her expertise, would lead to a real fight lasting but two seconds, I'd wager. Even _that_ seems arrogant of me to presume.

That's one of her greatest features, though, I think. She seems somewhat displeased to have such muscle mass upon her, arguing that it's not ladylike. Yet, ladylike is not the only appealing nature a woman can possess. Power is sexy, too, and she certainly has loads of it. Personality is, of course, the key factor, but I can easily fall for a woman who could probably also benchpress three of me. I shudder to imagine the sheer volume of things she could crush by simply slapping it. How she ends up on the losing end of most intrusions is beyond me. I can only think now of a few other residents who could match her strength, and they're on an entirely different scale.

The Oni, Byakuren and her company, perhaps the hermits as well. But then, strength is only part of combat etiquette. Technique can make up for where one's strength may falter, and hers is quite traditional. I actually wouldn't mind seeing a duel between her and Ichi...

"What's this stuff even do?" I hear a voice ask in the real world. Then some shuffling sounds and muffled voices, drowned out by a loud ringing. The source is unknown, but it is incredibly obnoxious. Almost feels like I've retread to my first conscious memories of Kuo Kuana, but the voices don't match up. I'm also uncertain if my eyes open at all during these sequences of momentary invocation back to reality, but I know I lack any sense of coordination or control. Whatever's happening out there, I'm barely even a spectator.

And we're once again returned to the realm lost to insomniacs, merely being parted with a few words from the new individual that seems to have joined our sortie. "Whatever he was doing, it didn't seem normal. Looked like somethin' out of the old stories, but..." Those are the last words to reach me as I drift away. And it would seem my brain is focused on my earliest memories at the moment, my time with Meiling, as the scene I'm returned to is one I'm quite familiar with. It's the first instance of myself using Qi, which is another, basic energy that flows through the body, similar in that regard to Hamon. Its applications and means of mastery are far different, however.

Another sparring session, Meiling is laying into me quite severely, but my body is far more honed now, my instincts sharpened by her repeated surprise assaults. She's pulling her punches less, evidenced by the obvious pain on my face even when I successfully defend against her onslaught. I return a few blows myself, though her technique and strength still far surpass my own, so none even come close to landing.

Straight. Blocked. Lower straight with the opposite arm. Blocked. Right overhung hook. Blocked. Feint standing sweep into cross-up axe-kick. Sightread but blocked. Right roundhouse. Ducked. Back-to-back straights in pursuit. All blocked, arm gets grappled and subdued with the last strike. She turns me, imprisoning both of my arms in a rough lock. "What are you going to do now?" she asks as I hopelessly struggle to break free with brute force alone. Her grip tightens as I squirm, nearly shattering my wrists. My face burns, from both the hot Sun pouring down on us, and the sheer vain effort of mine. My whole body was, but you could only really see the fluster there. She then stomps at my left shin, dropping me to a knee. Within the blink of an eye, an arm constricts my neck, a hand on my temple. I gasp for air, clutching at her meaty biceps. "What will you do?" she repeats, the increasing pressure making me believe she really intends to snap my neck. Her grip is just too strong, her form too perfect.

And just as I am ready to forfeit, she drops me. I fall, practically hacking up a lung. She rises, obvious disappointment written all over. "You'd be dead right now if I weren't your coach," she entreats, reaching down towards my back in consolation. It's a soft, gentle touch, utterly opposed to the oxen strength that nearly broke me a moment ago. She attempts to help me up, but I shove my forearm across her chest and shoulder. Something inside me had snapped.

I push her off, then proceed to give her a deathly glare. She later described to me that my eyes had seemingly changed, and that my entire demeanor had turned quite dark. She'd stared at me, curious if not somewhat offended, but then becomes startled as I lunge towards her. My mind goes blank, my body numb, as if it's moving all of its own accord. Similar to when Kamui invades my being, but it feels more sinister. When I look at her, I'm not really seeing her. What I see is a figure I see every now and again, even to this day. A dark figure that haunts my dreams, that taunts my peripherals with surreal visions and threats. An entity I've simply come to identify as Kuro (lit. "Black/Dark").

I thrust my fist towards her, far more poised and intent than when we were sparring. I thankfully miss, but the more surprising detail is that she does not evade. Instead, she looks almost mortified. My fist stops just past her shoulder, the one that I'd shoved into, but the strike does not end there. My motion ceases, but a sharp wave of energy emerges from the trajectory, creating a rippling trail of air that cascades behind her, her long, vibrant ginger hair fluttering haphazardly to its influence. And as quickly as the sensation takes hold of me, it disperses, leaving me to simply stare at her in an equally stunned silence.

Much as Aura has many pure, innocent forms and applications, there exists darker, more malevolent instances as well. Energy can be corrupted, as its natural tenets take some strength from one's emotions. Out of them all, anger and envy have the most draw, grasping at something of valour and integrity, then rotting it into something vile. One's ambitions, one's ambivalence, even one's own self-worth. Control over your emotions is just one part of mastery over Aura, but it is one of the most important. That's one of the most important parts of it that Meiling tried to teach me, though as I explained to Ghira, only so much can be shown. The finer points must be experienced through trial and error.

"Any clue how close we are to the capital?" A voice draws me back into reality, sounding like the lad called Jaune. "Not close at all," the rugged voice answers, seemingly an expert at this land's geography, as I hear nothing that sounds like the ruffle of a map. "Might have 'ta set up camp here for the night, it's getting too late to keep going." "Is that really a safe decision?"

"...Probably not, but it's the only decent one we got. Besides, I gotta rest a bit anyway, and we prolly shouldn't move him around too m..."

And back to the shadows of the mind. It is intriguing, the places that one's thoughts will stray to when one is on death's door. They always seem to be of home, of pleasant times, or at least prideful scenes. Things I accomplished of my own accord, at my own whim. Like here, a more active image of a sparring session with Meiling. It seems to be my most recent one, when I'd returned...I believe three worlds ago.

It is far more lighthearted than the previous vision, but equally as spirited. My control and form are far more expert and, while still incomparable to Meiling herself, we at least appear to be at an even level. We trade blows now, but it is far less one-sided. In fact, one could mistake our wrangling as an honest duel. Our pressuring, our rebounds, even our whiffs are effortlessly recoursed. Our limbs collide many times until we end up locking our hands together, gripped towards a stalemate.

"C'mon, why don't you show me those moves you've been working on! What'd you call them, Hakkens or something?" This scrimmage was tantamount to simply a test of growth. She'd just wished to see how far I'd progressed, having not really seen much of me for the prior few years, and I'd wanted to simply trade punches with my mentor once again. Grueling as those years were, I don't think I'd really bonded with someone in Gensokyo quite like I had her. It's an odd, perhaps guilty pleasure to revel in combat, and while I do abhor the necessity for such a boorish concept, a good brawl is always a welcome option for me if it's unavoidable. I'd looked to her to simply get myself into shape, to learn to fight, respecting her strength and expertise, while she'd been looking for someone to craft into a worthy contender to ease the boredom of her rather lax daily activity of gatewatching. Something to keep her from dozing off, which has been the main excuse for all of her lectures and resulting punishments. But, Remilia is, while not without a devious personality, fairly kindhearted and welcoming when it comes to anyone who visits her home. Not just staff, but even visitors. She rarely bats an eye when a new face shows up, truly only wishing for some entertainment at the end of the day.

But it wasn't just for the challenge; Meiling had also been looking for someone she could pass her art on to. She'd missed teaching Tai Chi Chuan to visitors to the mansion from back before they came to Gensokyo. Seems they, like myself, sought her out due to her renown, though not all seem to have been for lessons. People, to this day, come to the manor purely to take her on, and I don't believe a single person has bested her yet. Silly humans...you're not _me_ , so stop trying to imitate.

Though, it's hard to say which has earned more of her favor: The land within which she now resides, where they were before, or the land of her origins, China. I'm uncertain if she's ever actually lived there, but she seems to know much about its culture and history, so I'd presume she has, though even with that, a time frame for such a prospect is equally difficult to determine. It's so engrained into her character that she even has a nickname after the country itself, one that I believe was devised by the mistress herself. She's one to tease people as, despite the fact that she's lived a long life, she's still as delinquent and juvenile as she appears. I believe she's... _half_ a millenium old? Yet she acts like a prepubescent sometimes.

Our caged fingers slowly lose their vigor as our grips lighten, both of us satisfied with the display. "You've really grown, T-...Heiki, now, isn't it? You seem to have developed your own style over what I taught you, and I gotta admit, I'm actually impressed~" Despite this, she still demonstrates the sheer difference in our power, as she pulls me in for a tight embrace. It's just a memory, but I can still feel the warmth of her figure. She's not the least bit shy when it comes to physical contact, which makes our moments like this all the more embarassing. I wonder if she realized just how deeply her chest was squished into me here. I certainly noticed, but it's my habit not to draw attention to it for fear of it making the situation somehow worse. No, I simply casually return the embrace, and we remain in this exchange for some time. In fact, it only really ends due to the local faeries interrupting us with their playful shenanigans.

We nearly lock lips, which to my memory does not actually occur due to their intrusion, taken in by the atmosphere of the moment, before I'm once again pulled back to reality. This time feels far less hazy, however, as I can identify far more, at least, about the sounds and voices I'm hearing. One of them is definitely new, a man a fair bit older than the kids I'd encountered before. It seems I'm slow but soon to wake, as they seem to be recounting something. It sounds like some sort of fairy tale.

I'm really only certain that my consciousness is here to stay this time, because it's only now that I can actually feel anything as well. I seem to have been propped up besides something, a tree trunk going by the texture. I'll assume that my jacket was removed to treat my wound, since that's the only way I'd feel the texture so directly. I can hear the calm snapping of a campfire, the night air slightly chilling. While it does not lower my temperature, the cold lashes along my skin are hard to dismiss.

"...aidens. There's four of 'em, each named after one of the seasons. They hold incredible power, and they also don't rely on Dust to use 'em." For a few moments my consciousness decides to randomly flutter a bit more, causing me to miss some of the story. In fact, I seem to miss the rest of it. "...portant. Think that about covers the gist of it." Well, shoot. Sounds like I would've liked to have heard the rest of that. But this man's voice...admittedly, I kind of like it. It has the kind of buttery cadence I wish mine had whilst keeping the baritonage.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8Bolu2DlGI)

Finally, the scene is painted out to me, my vision restored. Before I can identify anything, however, a gripping pain swells in my abdomen. I suppose I was run through by a rather adamant scorpion's tail. As I shuffle backwards, into the log, the pain quickly subsides, perhaps only acting up because I was leaning into it slightly. My movements and groaning seem to have garnered acknowledgement that I'm once again amongst the living.

We seem to have made a temporary encampment somewhere removed from the township, in a small clearing within the forest. We're surrounded by trees, and we're all seated on logs, aside from myself who is merely against one. Besides me to my right and behind myself is an arrangement of boulders. Directly ahead of myself is Ruby, her seat perpendicular to my position. Perpendicular to her own is the ginger and dark-haired lad, opposite myself and the man, while Jaune is sitting on a log opposite Ruby. The light from the fire just barely escapes the confines of the camp, reaching maybe seven meters outwards from the openings between the wooded seating arrangements. It seems to have been burning for a bit, attesting to how lengthy the story must have been.

" _Ugh_..." "Heiki~!" The voice I immediately identify as Ruby's, though despite the enthusiasm in both her face and tone, she seems a bit lost in thought. Looking around, they all seem to share a similar expression. Relieved that I'm awake, but seemingly taking in something heavy. I guess that tale was a bit longer, and deeper, than I thought. And I also finally get to see the mysterious new member of the party. And as the voice indicated, he does seem a fair bit older than the rest of them, maybe in his late thirties, maybe even mid-to-late fourties. I'm not always the best judge of this, to be fair, as that deduction purely stems from his hair.

He has graying black, spiky bangs, dull red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a grey dress shirt with a long tail and black collar, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. Beside him on the log, the same one I'm perched up against, is a flask of some sort. The smell of alcohol is somewhat suppressed, but still present. There's also a greatsword of curious design behind him, with gears strewn about. It's hard to guess what their function could be, but it may transform into some sort of firearm or something.

"Honestly a bit surprised you're already awake. That screwball Tyrian messed you up pretty good, but I don't think he hit anything vital. Mainly lucky it didn't go all the way through," he says with a sarcastic scoff. I then discover that there are two bands wrapped around myself, presumably tourniquets of some sort. One ligature simply surrounds my chest at an angle, meant to cover the slash marks on my back. The other has a brace wound around the punctured flesh, further compressing it beneath the band that circles my abdomen. Seems to have been cured with some sort of medicinal salve, going by the cold sensation pouring around that section of my body, which I guess is what I felt earlier. It also seems my jacket is in fact on me, as the bandaging is tucked under it, so I guess the only reason I could feel the texture of the bark was due to the tears that had begun to accumulate along my back. I can also feel some on my arm, meaning that every wound was accounted for. Good on them.

I then notice, however, that the man also has a wrapping around his own abdomen. I quickly scan to find no such banadaging on the kids, however. Did he try to take him on solo as well, just to get struck by the stinger also? No blood seems to have poked through anywhere, though, unlike mine, so perhaps he was merely grazed. Maybe that's what was being referred to before, when I was still multiconscious.

And the name Tyrian...I'll presume that's the name of our mystery assailant. I feel a bit offended he never offered me his name, though I guess all I offered him was a moniker. A silly one, at that, though not one of my own design. People from other worlds just meshed it together as a summation of my Aura's colour and my fighting style or...something. How it resembles a wolf, I've no clue. Still, it's just a name, and the actual one I take on now isn't even the one I was given at birth.

Despite the degrading sensation of pain, it seems my body's growing a bit weaker by the second, as I can only manage a faint chuckle as a response. Perhaps his stinger was poisoned after all, but I wonder if I can muster enough fortitude to cure it before it becomes worse. I shakily hover my right arm over where the wound is, not needing to remove the binding since the cloth is not too tightly sealed or made of too solid a material. I slow my breathing, made easy since my condition is already limiting it slightly, whilst channeling mana into my arm. "[Hakkai 40]: _Cure_ ," I mutter, nearly inaudibly.

A faint yellow glow appears around my hand, as I attempt to scour through my body's many orifices to attempt to locate the epicenter of the pox. "What're ya doing?" I hear the man ask, to which I can only softly shake my head in response. Not now, I need to focus. I begin to lightly perspire, my body rejecting the notion that I should be doing this right now. But if I stop, who knows what could happen? There's an expiration date on this Hakkai's efficacy, and I don't want to reach it.

My initial judgement is proven true, however. As I run my senses through my internal structures, a violet aura is quite visible, creating fumes over my kidney and liver on the side of the body I was struck. They're being strangled, slowly drained of life and functionality, with a liquid substance forming at the depths of my being. My mana's part of the investigation is over, now it's time for the Hamon to do its job. My body crackles with electricity for a moment: yellow, the familiar glow of ripple energy.

"Heiki? What are you―" " _Please, shh,_ " I quietly shush Ruby, trying not to sound rude. The Hamon quickly spreads into the mist, creating a rather blatant juxtaposition of colouration. Two plumes of electricity attack the poison, one that encircles it and the other which buries itself into the caustic mass. Weaken the structure, then constrict it. Most ailments tend to collapse right away to this method. The struggle between the forces is actually quite fierce, despite how calm it may seem from any outside perspective. Eventually the serpentining waves on the inside corrode most of the malady. The cataclysm then implodes, dissipating the noxious mist, as well as the mire below it. But that is not the only affliction I sense.

I trace up along my body to find some of the same fluids embedding themselves along my arteries, attempting to reach my heart, as well as neighboring areas. That mist seems to have been their incubator, which means they...yep, a few moments later they begin to slowly drain, pouring out into the open spaces of my innards. They're quickly tackled by my natural defenses, alarmed by the remaining Hamon I'd sent down. They quickly dispatch the stray units, proceeding then to patch up the microscopic incisions that were somehow made to even enter that space in the first place. Unfortunately I lack any more usable mana, so I cannot repair the wound the rest of the way, so the holes must stay until my body can heal them naturally. At least the more threatening side of the injury seems to have been dealt with.

I reclaim my breath, causing me to crumple slightly as I find my strength still relatively low. I pant a bit heavily, causing some concerned glares that I can only really sense as I'm too preoccupied to look around. " _I'm_..." I start, still unable to truly function. " _I'm good_ ," I gasp, offset by some coughing. "Y'sure? You don't look like it t―" " _I'm just_... _starved for energy_. _I'll_... _I'll be alright if any f-fighting w-we_..." I'm cut off by more panting. " _If it's light_ ," I finish with another few coughs.

"Well, if you say so," the old man gruffly says, turning his attention back to the kids. "As for the rest of you...I expected at least a _few_ questions after all that." I only notice now that my jingasa has been removed as well, as it's seated to my right at the edge of the log, Kamui positioned underneath it. I sit up slightly and replace it upon my head then resituate myself in the manner I was in before I awoke. I look around to locate my knapsack to find it to my immediate left, seemingly untouched, despite some crumpling in the frame of the box of treats. Must have been damaged when the whole thing was cut from me. And I doubt it wasn't tampered with, though, given some of the snippits I heard while alternating states of existence earlier. I then relax and lower my head to listen to their conversation.

"Of course we have questions," Jaune starts, hunching over and resting his arms atop his thighs. "This is just a lot to take in..." The man sighs in response, seemingly far more fatigued than they are. From age? From the fight? From whatever story he told? All three? It's hard to say. "Yeah...sure, of course." He and I both look around at them as they still seem to be absorbing, or perhaps accepting, information. Ruby then breaks the brief silence with some slight recounting. "So these...Maidens. They're powerful fighters...that don't need Dust to use magic." "Yeah."

The what now? "And there are four of them," the ginger continues. "Yup. Always." _Ehhh_? _What_ did I miss?! "Which means that," the dark-haired lad further expounds. "Whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone―a female―that they care about?" They all look at him as they speak with uncertainty, perhaps simply verifying what they heard. Maybe I can hear a summation of the story without needing to ask for it if they keep this up. How convenient.

" _Whoever was in their thoughts last_. Important distinction," the man corrects, now holding his flask. "Best option: it's someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become...combined, in a way." They sound like Spirits...only they inhabit someone else's body rather than being reincarnated as themselves. What prompted this history lesson, though? It still sounds like some kind of fairy tale.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha?" Jaune prods, seemingly getting a bit worked up. "The night the tower fell?" Oh dear. These kids...weren't _Beacon_ students, were they? Hrm...I want to dig deeper into that whole scenario, and who better to know than survivors of the event, but...it may be a bit too soon for that. "You were trying to turn her into one of them." This Pyrrha character...she sounds of some relative importance. Were they trying to force the successor of one of these Maiden individuals, perhaps? That has some...macabre implications.

"The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked," the man explains. 'Fall' Maiden? Does each one correspond to a season? That might limit their powers a bit, if it has any impact on them, anyway. Could just be an aesthetical thing. "She was young, and inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is _Cinder_ , somehow managed to steal part of her power. But not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't _do_ something, the _rest_ would go to her as well." There's that name again. 'Cinder'. Seems to have some notoriety. She the villain this time around? Wonder how she compares to Strife. Hopefully she's not a complete and utter psycho like he was, though I suppose he wasn't entirely to blame.

Also, 'stolen'? How can the seemingly almighty power of these 'Maiden' figures be stolen? Perhaps it's a similar deal as spyrix. Maybe those who know about their existence have crafted Dust-powered technology that can sort of...contain their essence. Assuming, of course, that they're something of a secret. "So you _forced_ it on Pyrrha...?" Jaune attacks, his voice low and cold. He seems to have been quite attached to this Pyrrha chick. The way he speaks, though...

"We didn't _force_ anything," the man quickly retorts. "We explained the situation and gave her a choice. And she chose. _You_ were there. You heard her." I wonder if that was meant to be as sharp as it sounded. Boy's clearly sorting some things out, so that kind of passive aggression...

He lowers his head for a moment, then Jaune circles around to the other side of his log and walks off for a bit, maybe 18-24 meters from the camp but still in eyesight. I'm thankful I don't have to stop anyone from pursuing him, as he clearly needs a moment. They all just watch him as he goes. We share a moment of silence, which is again broken by Ruby. "That guy...Tyrian. Why was he after me?" she asks, patting her chest for a moment. The man sighs, the question seemingly not having an easy answer.

"Well, ya definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon," he says, brandishing his flask. What did she do? "I told you that having silver eyes is a rare trait; and the fact that you're someone who's able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people." 'Use' them? "Not many people know about the silver eyes...and those that do, aren't very happy when one has surfaced." I look up from beneath my jingasa, finally deciding to enter the conversation.

"Forgive my ignorance, but what's so special about silver eyes?" I ask, glancing over at Ruby for a moment. "I mean, they're _pretty_ and all," I continue, resting a hand atop my cap. "But you make it sound like they hold some kind of power." She lightly smiles as he groans, taking a swig from his bottle before glaring at me. "That's 'cuz they do. The true depth behind that power is still, to this day, not fully understood, but it's a fearsome one that puts those who it could be used against, in a state of unease. Mainly, the creatures of Grimm; but as mentioned, it also seems to have upset another group of people."

He then looks back towards the kids. "That's why I've been keepin' an eye on you. Wanted to make sure you were safe." He then looks in Jaune's direction, who still seems to be sulking over whatever happened to that Pyrrha character. Sightreading dictates that she may have perished. " _All_ of you." Guess that would explain that mysterious other presence I sensed back in that town. Another moment of silence follows, broken by Ruby like the rest of them.

"Well, then why not just travel with us? Seems like that would've been _way_ easier..." It may have something to do with what I'm sensing. I'm not real au courant with the sensation that accompanies Semblance usage, but I can feel an almost constant shift of energy surrounding this cloaked gentleman. Almost like whatever his ability entails is constantly active, almost like a passive skill. "He was using you as _bait_ ," Jaune interjects. I'm surprised his voice even carried over here, then again, he seems to have inched back towards us a tad while the discussion was underway.

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that...i-it's complicated," the man entreats, garnering a curious glare from myself. "What _is_ all of this?" Jaune continues. "Ruby's being _hunted_ , the schools are being attacked―All for _what_? What is the _point_ of all of this―would you just tell us what is going _ON?!_ " I then glance over towards the dramatic youth as the man sighs once again. "Jaune," I call, the gentle tone caused mostly by my ever-waning strength. "Please collect yourself and come back to your seat; I'm sure he was getting to an explanation." Reluctantly he obeys, crossing his arms and staring daggers into both of us.

I disregard the animosity and lift myself onto the log I'm perched against, growing tired of the dirt floor. The effort pains me slightly, but soon subsides as I now sit adjacent to the older individual. I should get everyone's names when this conversation wraps up, it's getting a bit droll identifying them solely by their features.

Also, I notice a stretcher laid out behind us I hadn't at first, perched vertically between the boulders. Guess that's how they brought me here. I don't...recall seeing one on them―

"Not many people are super religious these days," he opens, going for another swig from his flask only to realize that it seems rather empty. Guess he'd been slipping in sips that I hadn't noticed. He seals it and places it beside him as he expands on his point. "This world's been around for a long time. Long enough that people have created _dozens_ of gods." Oh boy, here we go. I suppose I should be less skeptical since I actually personally know a few deities, but this _isn't_ Gensokyo. "But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real."

Ozpin? Yet another name simply thrown to the wind. Though, I suppose I've found my crew. As I'd assured Ghira, I have the fortune of running into troupes that ultimately lead me to my own goal inadvertently if I choose to travel with them. If nothing else, curiosity is tempting me to label these kids as that very troupe. From these Maiden figures, to the Silver Eyes, to whatever he's going on about now, I have to see how this unfolds. Plus...they're just kids. All of this seems a bit too weighted for them. I've at least had the benefit of maturing and growing more experienced before I had to start dealing with the tenets of warfare. My resolve now is to make good on my words before, that I'll protect them to the best of my ability. Even though that may have been a lackluster showcase of said resolve, given how that duel ended...

His following exposition seems to recount the legend Kali mentioned to me briefly, about the two brothers who supposedly created this world. His version holds far more detail, as if he actually believes the tale. Or at least, believing in this Ozpin person who he seems to have heard this from. As it goes, supposedly the older brother favored crafting facets of life: water, flora, and fauna. The younger sibling would spend his time crafting destructive forces, disgusted by those constructs, things that were meant to snuff out that which his older sibling wrought. Disasterous flames, crippling famine and disease. Forever rebellious, however, life would always return. It reached a boiling point with the younger sibling, who then created something sinister; something vane and destructive that shared his lust for carnage. "The creatures of Grimm." Both Ruby and I reach the same conclusion there, polyphoning the name whilst the man simply confirms it. "You guessed it." Admittedly, I'd recalled that from Kali's detailing, though I suppose it was an obvious correlation. Then it seems their conflict reached its crux, when the older sibling had had enough of the younger sibling's treachery. This feud could not last, as it would grow exponentially until everything was laid to ruin. So, the older brother had a suggestion. One final masterpiece that the two of them would craft together. A construct that would take from both sides, the power to create, _and_ to destroy. The power to balance these two with the freedom of choice and individuality, and the rationale to separate the two. The intellect to learn and understand itself, and the world it inhabited. They'd created _humanity_.

What about the Faunus?

"But...what does that have to do with us?" the dark-haired lad interrupts. A fair question. "Well, that's the kicker." He goes on to explain that those four fundamental features of humanity: Knowledge, Creation, Structure, and Choice. They aren't just fundamental, they're physical. They exist in the form of artifacts, left behind by the gods before they'd left mankind on its own, each safeguarded by the kingdoms. They're powerful trinkets where, when all four are gathered, the user could potentially alter the course of the world. In fact, that seems to be the ulterior purpose of the Huntsmen Academies. They serve, not just to train those who protect the world from the mire that is the Grimm, but also to encapsulate these relics from those who would seek to misuse them. They are also laced with secrecy, in the hopes that disinformation will dissuade intrigue, and thus, any real threat the world may have outside of what it already has. He also specifies that it would hopefully keep it from ' _Her_ '.

"So...yeah, there's that," he concludes, looking around for any form of response or reaction. " _Her_...you mean Salem?" Ruby asks, once more breaking the following silence. "That's right. Not much is known about her, but quite frankly, that's not what's matters. What matters right now, is that she wants the Relics. And if she gets them..." I pinch the rim of my jingasa and slide my fingers about its circumference, the sound pulling the man from his thoughts and the kids from his words. "Quite the maddening scenario," I start, my tone sharp and stout, or at least as much as I can muster.

"A bit ludicrous, too. If I were the one in charge there, I wouldn't be guarding those relics." All eyes are on me, I don't even need to look up to see that. "So you'd just let―" "No." The man goes to interject, but my thought wasn't finished. "I'd have 'em destroyed, presuming they're not impervious. There's some powers that mortals simply aren't meant to wield, and those trinkets sound exactly like that. Whether or not they were left by a pair of _godly brothers_ is irrelevant. Just look at the state of things," I entreat, looking up towards the teens.

"I have _something_ of a grasp on what happened in Vale, though there's still a few blanks for me. There's a motive now, at least. Clearly the purpose was to obtain that Relic, which just adheres to why they shouldn't be around." My senses cause me to look towards the man, whose staring me down like a wild, hungry dog. "Maybe we're not meant to have 'em, but we do. I do see your point, but the power within those things could help us take Remnant back from the Grimm, and they may be our only way to stop Salem." I sigh, drooping my arms in response.

“What’s the point?” “Whaddya mean ‘ _what’s the_ '―” “It’s pretty clear that people are dead. Not 'coz of the Grimm, but because of those _damn relics_. Is it really worth protecting them, for some potential purging, when _blood_ is _spilled_ just to keep them safe?” “Oz seems to think so.” His response is shocking, both because of his practical dismissal of that fact, and the shallowness of the content in his answer. “...Maybe this Ozpin isn’t quite who you _think_ he is, then―” “Stop fighting, _both of you_!” Ruby tweets, causing us both to groan after glancing at her.

“This kind of thing’s not going to solve our problems. Sure, maybe Heiki’s right and we should have destroyed them. Maybe they _can_ be used to get rid of the Grimm, but ‘ _maybe_ ’ isn’t going to get us anywhere!” Is her tone always this spirited? Even when her voice was low while she was asking questions, there was still a certain energy behind them. “Ruby has a point,” the dark-haired lad follows. “Whichever decision was the right one, arguing over semantics isn’t going to get us any closer to Mistral, much less make Remnant any safer.” Despite their optimism, it’s clear my words, at least, hit them where I kind of regret striking. Maybe anyone they may have lost back at Beacon could have been saved if the school wasn’t housing an artifact sought out by whoever this ‘Salem’ character is, assuming she was the mastermind behind the attack.

"True enough," I mutter, my voice strained a bit. I tip my jingasa to veil my face. "Apologies, I meant no disrespect. It just irks me when lives are lost that could have been saved if not for a few key things." The man then scoffs. "None taken. I can respect that way of thinkin'; and, it was...Heiki, was it?" he asks to which I nod. "With _that_ ," I begin, looking towards the teens. "How about some proper introductions this time? I know _Ruby_ ," I pause, flitting a finger in her direction. "And _Jaune_." I repeat the action towards him, then hover my aim towards the two across from myself.

"Lie Ren," the dark-haired lad mentions, characteristically briefly. "And she's Nora: Nora Valkyrie." She blinks for a moment in response with a faint smile. "Nice to meetcha," she chirps, far less energetic than she seemed when we first met. Guess this isn't really the atmosphere for cheer, though. "And that's my Uncle Qrow," Ruby adds, causing me to do a spittake. I glance back and forth between them for a moment. "' _Uncle_ '? I...wouldn't have guessed." Really, the only thing they seem to have in common is clothing-deep: they both don red neckwear.

The two of them share a brief chuckle. "Yeah...guess we're not too similar, eh?" Qrow says, proceeding then to ogle the campfire with a somewhat sullen expression. "Alright," Jaune intercedes, pulling us all from the exchange. "So let's say we believe all this. There _really is_ this crazy, evil being behind these attacks―not just some thugs trying to become powerful." Guess the pleasantries of the mood are lost to him, seemingly skeptical of the entire story.

" _Why doesn't the world know?_ _Why_ isn't Atlas going after them―or Mistral?" Is it not obvious? "And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven?" Nora chimes in, worry and despair ever-present in her voice. "Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?" I lean forward a bit, though slightly retract my motion due to a light pang in my side. "I think I can probably answer that," I groan, tipping my jingasa back to its normal angle.

"Word about Vale's attack seems to have spread like wildfire, so I'd assume the headmaster at _all_ the academies, not just Haven, probably already know and are prepared in case of an emergency." I glance over towards Qrow, who simply nods. "Ol' Leo's pretty sharp, he'll have been prepared the moment the news arrived. James, too. Can't really speak for Vacuo, though." I then glance over towards Jaune, fixing my glasses which have fallen down the bridge of my nose slightly. "As for why the world would be ignorant to a figure as sinister as she seems to be...I imagine it's a similar scenario to the Relics. Just look at what happened when _one_ group knew about them: they proceeded to mobilize and attempt to _appropriate_ one of them. Knowledge like that spreads doubt and fear, two powerful components of societal collapse. People will begin to question authority, undermining its power and sphere of influence. Then those who wish it will seek it out, same as Salem's group, wanting the power for themselves. Panic and riots will break out, and the entire structure of the world will fall apart. How do you think most wars get started in the first place? And I have the sneaking suspicion that, should one break out due to stuff like that getting leaked, it'll be far more egregious than that Great War that I've been briefed on."

Qrow then leans in, a slight air of intrigue on his face. He'd taken a swig during my explanation, which is surprising since he made it seem like it was empty before. Guess it was just low. I'd also coughed a bit during my speaking, adhering to my lackluster state of being. "Couldn't have put it better myself," he states. "That's roundabout what Oz would always say about it, whenever I'd ask him myself. And that's exactly what Salem wants: to divide us. She wants us to turn on ourselves, so that she can slither her way into power." I cough once more, a bit more violent this time, into my glove. It hurts more this time, causing my vision to slightly blur. I pull my hand away to see fresh blood splattered about its black, shaking surface. Drat...seems I'm pushing myself a bit too hard here.

"You good?" Qrow asks, causing me to swiftly place my hand back onto the log to hide the stain. "Y-yeah, I...I'll be fine, don't worry." He glares at me curiously, the teens following suit, but no one decides to press the matter further. My mana hasn't nearly reached the point it needs to be for me to mend my wounds, so hopefully I can last until morning. Usually a good rest is all it takes. "Are you sure?" Ruby asks, looking at me worriedly. "You don't look so good..." Guess my expression turned sour, though I hope the reason isn't obvious. "To be fair, I _do_ have a _hole_ in my side..." I grasp towards the sleeve surrounding said wound, though not directly where it lay. "Seriously, don't worry 'bout it."

"Alright," Ruby replies, though it's unclear at first if it's to me or Qrow. "So what should we do?" Her eyes are trained on Qrow, determination practically dancing off even her eyelashes. His response is a bit startling, as he begins by chuckling. "I don't really know." He raises his arms in confirmation, which results in worried glares shared amongst the teens. "Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is gonna be on high alert after the last attack and, Vacuo...is, well...Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels." Not if the coin is worth it. You just need to wear the right face and flash the right amount of money. "Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, I think it's _likely_ they're the next target." That may be a bit of a leap, but I suppose you can't really predict stuff like that with complete accuracy. Not without vastly better intel, at least.

"So we're on our way to see the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm _hopin'_ he has the answers." He then rises, groaning and clutching at his own brace. "Alright, think it's time you kids got some sleep." I'd like the same for myself, actually. "Uncle Qrow?" Ruby calls. "Yeah?" She pauses briefly. "This is a lot to take in...and it all sounds _crazy_...but, I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. Because I _trust_ you!" she expounds, clasping her hands over her chest.

"But why couldn't you trust _me_? Why couldn't you just...travel with us, instead of all this...this secrecy, a-and, and..." "Look...this has nothin' to _do_ with ' _trust_ '. Ih..." he pauses with a light seeth. "It's a long story, okay?" Oof, and I thought we were about to be done with the drama. "Seriously?" Nora chimes in. " _NOW_ you're tired of telling us stories?" He pauses, staring intently into the fire once again.

"Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck?" That...sounds like superstitious non―"Old superstition, but it's how I got my name." He bends a knee, hovering over the galloping flame. "See...some people can absorb electricity." Nora. "Some people can burst into rose petals." Ruby, I'll assume. Or someone I haven't heard of yet, she just fits the build, at least in terms of palette. "And some people are just...born unlucky. My Semblance...isn't like most. It's not exactly somethin' I... _do_. It's always there, whether I like it or not." You bring misfortune. Hmph, we nearly revealed it in unison, only he actually did so aloud.

He then laughs a bit. "Guess you could call me a...' **Bad Luck Charm** '. Comes in real handy when I'm fightin' an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends. And family," he pauses, looking towards Ruby whose simply listening attentively. He then rises, seemingly done with his exposition. I then let out a soft chuckle, granting me more curious glares. "I'd kinda figured that, actually." I rest my hands on the wooded seating arrangement, looking down to continue veiling my face with my cap. "Didn't quite guess _that_ exactly, but...I could sense something...let's say, _off_ , about you."

"Now that you bring that up," he replies, fatigue plastered on his face. "Mind explainin' a bit about yourself? I saw your fight with Tyrian, and your powers seemed...strange. Almost reminded me of the Maidens themselves." Wait, you really _were_ there? So it _was_ you I was sensing! Why didn't you step in before I was struck? Though...I guess victory did seem pretty certain. He even had me fooled, though I suppose that isn't the hardest thing to do.

I chuckle again. "Guess I can see where you could draw that parrallel. But...no, I'm not one of those...' _Maiden_ ' figures of yours. Look at the title, even. ' _Maiden_ '. That would imply that I'm a _girl_. And...last I checked, I'm...a _dude_." I can sense the atmosphere lighten a tad, though I guess no one feels fit to laugh anymore. My humor's a bit too dry these days anyhow, I'm surprised I elicit any laughter at all.

"But the differences don't end there. I'll assume the first of these Maidens were born with their powers?" Ruby shakes her head in response. "The story goes that their powers were given to them by an old wizard." Nope...not _even_ gonna touch that one. "Hrmph," I grunt, disinterested in further fairy tales. "Well, the difference is still the same. My powers weren't inherited. While I'm not fully sure as to _why_ or _how_ they manifested in me...I've learned and developed them myself." I stare at my hands, my expression turning horrified for a moment. I'd forgotten about the blood I spat up earlier. I press them together, vainly attempting to wash the residue with minimal success. I then notice another peculiarity, one which is called out by the young, scarved lady.

"Are you alright?" she asks, though my daze disavows me a reply. My vision blurs once more, causing me to clasp at my head. " _Crap_..." I squeak, my voice low and shaky. Ruby hurries to my side while the rest stand by, watching the scene unfold. She grabs hold of my arm and discovers the fresh blood, letting out a gasp with her eyes widening in response. Before she can say anything, I place a shivering forefinger over her lips with my other hand. " _It's just my system giving out...I'll be fine after some more rest_."

I remove my hand from her, replacing them both upon the log and stare out towards the sky. "Seriously, I know my limitations." I part my jacket a bit further, revealing more of my bare torso. "Think that all these scars on my body should tell ya I'm no stranger to being hurt. While I've not quite had an injury as large or as deep as this one, I think I'll manage." Though, that was a bit of a lie. I've been run through with both a sword, and a poison-laced dagger before. Yet I'm still here.

"Don't go acting all macho on us," Nora chirps, who I only now notice has moved a fair bit closer as well. "If you're hurting too much, say so! And also―wha, _HEY_ , where are you going?" she scrambles, looking towards Qrow who's slowly walking towards the woods behind Jaune. "Takin' a walk," he says, eyeing an avian creature who landed on a tree nearby him. It's a curious bird, with red, beady eyes. Almost resembles a strange kind of raven, and I can't help but feel there's more to it than can be seen on the outside.

"Nothing _else_ you want to tell us?" Ruby asks him as he nearly leaves earshot. " _Not tonight_ ," he responds whilst eyeing the bird. He proceeds on, clutching at his own wound.

The swelling pain in my side pulls me from any further inspection of the raven, however, as I lower myself off the log and back onto the dirt floor. "For the _umptienth time_ , _I'll―be―_ _fine_. Just need some... _rest_..." My voice trails off, my consciousness starting to follow. The last thing I see before passing back to the realm of dreams is Ruby's face, staring at me with genuine care in her eyes. _She's actually quite cute_ , I think, as I drift away, hearing only the faint sounds of falling timber as my final true tie to the waking world. Perhaps a log from the firewood fell out.

But my slumber is anything but peaceful. Another vision seems to come to me, reminiscent of the first one. The same black figure from before appears first, this time with three silhouettes beside her. They're entirely indistinguishable, save for the apparent figures. I can barely make out two females and one guy, though that's up for debate. The demonic entity is far less static this time, however, proceeding to walk towards me. While this is in my subconscious, none of this is actually real, but I can't seem to accept that fact.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otNeuGzon3A)

She inches ever closer, eventually being within arm's reach. She then moves to speak, but the words are inaudible at first. I feel like I am bound, unable to move my arms and legs. I can hear chains rattling, but they are distorted, as if coming from some outside source. Then I feel a cold sensation as she caresses my chin with her right hand. "I know of you," she says, her words finally becoming audible after her physical interaction. Her voice is surprisingly normal despite her appearance.

"I know of you, I know of what you can do, but you will merely be another casualty, another statistic." She claws into my face, though no pain is felt, nor is there any visceral display outside of the action itself. Her form then shifts towards an unidentifiable blob, though she's still embedded into my cheeks. Then, the entire thing takes a truly dark turn, at least for myself. Stretching and contorting, her figure then turns more masculine, the hands far more like claws than earlier. I know this figure, this...entity. I'd hoped it would be quite some time before I had to face him again.

"Hey, kiddo. Miss me?" he says, his voice echoes several times, seemingly coming from all directions. In addition to his mechanical, warbling voice, a few others are layered upon it. They are different than usual, though, as I don't recognize them this time. "Seems you've gotten yourself into another bind. But _hey!_ If you give into your frailty, you'll be free of your vices. Doesn't that sound... _enticing?_ No more being pulled from your loved ones, no more being thrust into tumultuous warfare, no more dead children. _TELL_ me that doesn't sound inviting!"

*[Example of the Vocal Effect](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhYIEc1DV9I)

This charming demon is none other than Kuro, the specter that haunts my dreams every now and again. I'm unsure where he came from, he just popped into one of them one time, commenting on how ' _spacious my mind is_ ' and that he was here to stay. Whether he's a yōkai from Gensokyo or just something I picked up in the void that separates my world from all of these other ones is beyond me. All I know is that I dread every moment I see him, as he's the spawn of so much of my doubt and regret. Worst part is that, when he's around, I find myself unable to respond, enabling him to freely say whatever he wishes with no recompense.

"C' _moooon_ , I hear Hell is rather lovely this time of year. Oh, wait, you'd know, wouldn't you? _Oooohohoho_ , wouldn't that be such fun? To end up in the forgery that lies in your homeland of Gensokyo...or perhaps you think yourself too holy, too _sacred_ to wind up in such a pit. Perhaps you think yourself fit to join the celestials above, that you're some sort of saint. We _ALL_ know your real ambitions, though, and they're _aaaanything_ but pure..."

Silence yourself! Even if I ever did claim as such, which I have not nor will I ever, you've no right to make such proclamations! "Don't I, though?" Wait...what? Can you ac―" _Yes_! I've been able to hear every waking thought you've ever had, it's just been far too joyous to watch you, helpless as you thought myself deaf to your objections. A real gift to relish, you're a victim who will never truly perish, at least not in _MY_ world! And I will certainly be awaiting your arrival...we've, a... _special_ place for you down here. Where's 'here', you're probably about to ask? _Well_...I'm afraid that's on a need-to-know BASIS, _KIDDO!_ "

He cackles, amplified by the layered voices, as they slowly fade into nothingness. That was a relatively brief visit, typically he rants and raves for what seems like hours. I'm then treated to a sense of déjá vu, as flames burst out in front of my vision. Though it is not a schoolyard that is ablaze this time, but rather, a winding road that seems to empty into the vastness of this empty space. The road itself is not bare, however, as tiny, immaculate specks that resemble stars reside on its abstract structure. While time passes as the road slinks by, the specks become larger and more full of detail. Burning in the embers are countless souls, each screaming in terror. The shrieks build up in intensity, nearly making my head numb. Absent this time, however, are the images of the Grimm.

The slithering path drones on and on for what feels like hours, until everything falls silent and dark suddenly. The shrill yelps fade out into the void, being the last thing to depart from my senses. Then what follows is unsettling. All I see then, is a reflection of myself. But not quite me, rather, a construct of this void set to resemble me. It possesses my figure and a few fine details are distinguished here or there, but I'm devoid of colour. A black mass with a greying outline, my eyes forming white, luminscent spheres in their sockets. Kamui, I notice, is also missing from his person. We simply stare at each other for a while, until his head starts to rotate. It forms an impossible arc, spinning an entire 360°. He then tilts his head afterwards, despite the neck retaining the twist of his movement.

"Do not be afraid," he says, his voice low yet booming, soft yet echoing all about the space. "For we are the same, you and I. You are unaware of me now, but we will soon become one; and when we do, everything will make sense." His figure immediately contorts as he finishes his cryptic message, almost as if my vision is glitching like a faulty television screen. Though it's clear he does not move, bits and pieces of him spastically jump from place to place, forming back at his point of residence a moment later. He warbles as if he's made of electricity, accompanied by the blare of white noise. This goes on until a darker, more malevolent voice echoes about the void, though it's unclear if this doppelganger is the source. His lips do not move when the voice speaks, but I see no other source for the audio.

*[Example of the Vocal Effect](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtwOEZi7fZA)

" _We_ are your _anger_ and your _fury_ , the biting blade with which to tear at those who would oppose _Us_. _We_ are your _suffering_ and your _anguish_ , the wind-whipped cloak that palls _Our_ sins. _We_ are _injustice_ given _voice_ and _reason_ , a whitewashed testament to that which has _been_ , what _is_ , and what _shall_ be. Take hold your heart, crush the swollen agony, and let loose an _umbrage_ that will _consume_ the **_righteous_**. _MAKE **WHOLE** THE IMPURE FLESH, AND **SUNDER** THE GNARLED ROOTS OF THE WORLD!_"

As the echo of the voice fades, my doppelganger follows suit. Once again, I float adrift in a pitch-black space, devoid of all sound and signs of life. Of anything, really. I drift for hours without further incident, until I feel the wind whip at my physical body. My conscience is drawn back to reality, where I awake to see that it is morning, the Sun soaking through the trees, painting abstract shapes of light on the ground and forestry. (Play [Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8Bolu2DlGI) once more, from about 3:09) I'd rested with my back against the bark of the log, whilst the kids had taken refuge in sleeping bags to ward off the frigid night air. Qrow seems perched against a tree a stone's throw from the camp, clasping at his binding. I inspect my own to see that some more blood has seaped through, though it all seems rather dried.

Despite this, my body feels vastly improved compared to the night prior. The pain is still present, though only reactionary now whenever I move, due to my wound still being rather open. I'll just assume they either didn't know how to, or perhaps closing such a large wound proved too difficult with the supplies on hand. I move to rise, groaning as I lurch forward, pressing onto the wound a bit. I slowly pick apart the brace, undoing the binding about the layered part over the hole. I can mend most wounds with Glimmer, but the strongest effect is when it is used directly on the wound itself.

A sharp pang shoots up my entire being as the wound is introduced to the open air, lapping at it like a series of razorsharp needles. " _Kih_ ," I sputter, trying to keep myself quiet so as to not wake the kids who are still asleep. Before healing, however, I decide to try something that should boost Glimmer's efficacy. I bring my hands to a clapping form, clasping them together without noise. My Aura turns visible and clear, slowly filling with a pearly texture. "[Hakkai 70]: _Ougi_ ," (lit. ' _fan_ ' or ' _secret_ ') I whisper as I whip my hands to the side at an angle, then forward, causing my Aura to flicker. This is technically a healing skill in and of itself, though that side of this ability requires a level of focus, control, and mastery that I'm nowhere near. It's a multi-purpose Hakkai, though the version I'm using here serves to overclock the next ability used. It could theoretically be used to give a tier system to Hakkais that lack one otherwise. I think I'd need something stronger for a wound this massive, though I don't mean to play up its actual size. It's around the width of a tennis ball, give or take, and is pierced roughly half a meter into my flesh. It would probably be deeper if his tail weren't partially trapped under his body when he went to stab me.

That scenario would've probably been fatal.

The gesture causes more pain to rise in my side, but I try to disregard it as I proceed to hover my hands over the wound. " _Glimmer_ ," I whisper, as green hues envelop the flickering misty texture from Ougi. At first it feels normal, but then the spectral streams of energy begin to overtake the normal glow of Glimmer, causing my body to regenerate almost like a reptile shedding its skin. I can practically feel every muscle pull itself together, creating an odd stinging sensation as they reform and fill the hole with meat. The boon wears off quickly, however, leaving a slight opening that looks more like a scar than anything. Like I'd picked a scab off with no fluids leaking from it. A bit grotesque, but leagues better in appearance than it was. The whipping wind also ceases to harm it, leading me to believe that I needn't stress my body any further.

My body turned into a mound of sweat while I wasn't looking, causing me to take a knee in exhaustion. I pant as I hear one of the sleeping bags shift and tustle. I glance over to see that Ren is the first one up, seeming not to notice me at first. "Weee...should probably get moving," he mutters, curiously as the others don't really show signs of being woke. Then Jaune rises, grumbling, "Yeah, yeah..." They still neglect to notice my situation when the serenity of the morning dew is marred by persistent coughing. I glance towards the source as the ladies also rise from their enclosures, to see that it is Qrow creating the disturbance.

Ruby is the first to head to his side, though I can't make out much of the scene from here. He's just far enough...Though something jumps out at me as he moves his limbs about. There's a very clear sheen of violet seaping through his bandage, reminding me of the venom I expelled from myself the night prior. Only reason I hadn't done the same for him at the time was...because I can't. While I can easily maneuvre Glimmer to heal one's wounds, for some reason, tracking and eliminating a malady within someone else's system harms my own. I feel far more weighted and inflamed afterwards, almost as if I had the plague myself. Also, I wasn't even in shape to do it to myself then, as I nearly overtaxed myself.

He seems to cough up blood eventually, though it actually appears to be the same toxins that are circulating through his body. A violet stain appears on his hand, akin to my bloody print last night, causing everyone to take an alarmed demeanor. I'd been aware that Tyrian's tail was poisoned, but I guess that wasn't collectively conscious.

He sputters weakly as I rise, grasping Kamui as I do so. I dig his sheath slightly into the dirt, using him as a cane briefly. The nonchalance in his following words sends a chill up my spine.

" _Well, that's unfortunate_..."


	17. One Foot in the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dire situation forces the man to make a tough decision, mostly made this way due to his convictions weighing against his degrading physical status. His crack team and him make their way for Mistral, now with more urgency than before, but not before separating due to some confusing, and cryptic, tension. This leads him to a town practically burned to the ground, where an unexpected, and haunting, discovery is made. And yet, more horrors are soon to follow...

I grasp for my knapsack, banding its straps tightly across my chest. My body still partly weakened, I drag myself towards the man and his niece, relying quite extensively on Kamui to do so. The others stare at me for part of the trip in silence, though it's unclear which of us they're more concerned for. The clinking of Kamui's blade as he gets thrusted, repeatedly, into the dirt floor pulls Ruby's attention from her uncle for a moment. I kneel down beside her when I reach them, staring at the stains on his hand and binding. It's exactly as I thought, this must be the liquid part of the infection that was working its way through my own system. It seems to have spread at least to his stomach or liver, given that he seems to have spit some of it up. I sweat, unsure of how much time he really has, a feeling I'm sure is shared by the kids as well.

Ruby's eyes are locked to my own, hope and wonder embodied within their silvery twinkle. "We have a solution for an event like this?" I ask, mostly curious to how much they prepared themselves. They're presumably from Beacon, so their journey from its continent to this one wasn't exactly brief. So, having a contingency in case one of the party becomes incapacitated would be ideal so as to not lose ground or light. "Yes," I hear Ren chime in behind us, as the others have risen from their beds as well. "We have a stretcher we could use to carry him."

Ah yes, of course, the stretcher. I recall, it was perched against...it still is, in fact. Still, that doesn't sound ideal to me. Presuming that their age may limit their physical strength, and the fact that they may be weary from travel, it will likely take at least two of them to manipulate the apparatus if not more. That effectively removes at least two of them as first-responders in the case of a surprise encounter. I don't know of their combat ability, really only having seen Ruby's first-hand, for the most part. Nora, too, I suppose. Despite Ruby's choice of weaponry, at least, she seems to know her way around a fight, and Nora, well...smashes stuff. I'd assume the same of the rest of them, assuming they were anything close to exemplary in their academic trials and tribulations as Huntsmen. As much as possible, at least, given that classes were likely interrupted by the raid. Still, given how much trouble I, myself, have found on this continent already, I'll assume they've gone through a fair deal themselves, and they're still here. Plus, they escaped from the assault, where it seems that many other lives were lost.

' _These poor kids_ '...That's the thought that crosses my mind as I clasp Ruby's shoulder for a moment. I then break, lifting myself with Kamui's support, as Ruby rises herself. "Screw the stretcher," I say as I place myself to Qrow's left side, wanting to do this on the opposite side of where I presume his wound to be. I can sense curious glares as I drape his arm across my torso, mirroring his with my own. I sling Kamui in his usual resting place at my hip, freeing my arm to further hoist up the dusty old crow. He groans and coughs throughout the process, but I manage to lift him despite my body not quite being at 100% still.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHwavoRHpuY) **** ~~~~

"But...you're still recovering yourself," Ren points out. They seem to have already wrapped up their bags and are prepping themselves for departure. "Yeah, Heiki," Ruby adds. "Are you sure you should be―" "I don't like the stretcher idea. Do also recall the horde of Grimm I said I'd escaped when we met yesterday. We don't know what's going to happen from here to the capital, so we should be as battle-ready as possible. Sound logical?" Reluctantly they all nod in agreement, to which I reply via sigh.

"So it stands to reason, then, that we should subvert our energy and attention as little as possible. Assuming that two people, at minimum, are required to lift him with the stretcher, that means that _at least two of us_ can't serve as a vanguard." Qrow lightly tumbles downward as my grip loosens, my strength dipping slightly. He's heavier than I thought, and my condition still isn't ideal. Still, I keep him on his feet. "There's a few things about me you should know. First, it should be clear that I'm not quite in fighting condition yet. I'd just...be a hindrance. Something I _refuse_ to be. There's little that I detest _more_ than being useless."

The encampment has all but been plundered, all of their supplies already retrieved and restocked. "No, I may not be able to fight, but I can do something more for your uncle that your apparatus couldn't." I slow my breathing a tad as my Aura materializes once more. I channel a more reserved version of Glimmer, one that's far less taxing on my body but also has reduced effect. His own Aura materializes, gaining a faint, deep red outline. It's unable to efficiently heal abrasions, but it does serve an ulterior purpose.

"What are you...?" Ruby trails off, suspecting possible foul play. I lightly sweat, the Hakkai still slightly wearing on me despite the subdued version in play. "Expect me to question and challenge every idea," I reply with a smile on my face. "Might just be the squad commander in me talking, but I like to look at everything objectively: ' _What's the most efficient use of our chemistry and resources?_ ' We just gotta get to Mistral, right? A place where I assume they have the means to treat him. _Well_ , he and I are the least able-bodied here at the moment, so that leaves _you four_ as the vanguard in case of any surprise encounters along the way. And _I_..." I pause to improve my grip on the man, causing him to groan slightly.

"I can act as a makeshift life support, a... _faux IV_ , if you will. I can't really heal his wounds, but I _can_ keep him alive. But we should still make haste..." I look out at all their faces, skeptic optimism adorning all of them. "Not sure if it's obvious yet, but that Tyrian guy...I'll assume Qrow here was struck by his tail as well?" They all nod in response. "Well, suffice it to say, it was coated in some kind of toxin. So while I can keep his pain under control, it's still spreading through his body. Even now, I can't really say how much time he has...and he was drinking whatever booze was in his flask last night, which _won't_ make things any better."

"But... _wait_ , weren't _you_ hit, too? So why is it _you're_ not _also_ coughing up purple stuff?" Nora queries. Another slight tumble without major incident. "Perhaps it has something to do with that energy he was using last night, right after he woke up," Ren theorizes, glancing from Nora to myself after doing so. "Aye, that would be it," I start, struggling to keep a keen grip on Qrow. "That was a technique I picked up while watching someone else perform a more...refined form of it, let's say. It's difficult to manage, but it has the capacity to dispel any ailments one might have." I then glance over to Ruby, an obvious question in her expression. " _And_...before it's asked, no. I'm afraid I cannot do the same for him. It's hard enough to use it on myself, as should have been clear at my fatigue that followed. That wasn't just because of my injury. I'm not entirely sure why, as it's very much possible to use it that way, but it just seems to... _not work_ , when I try it on others. If anything, it'll leave _both_ of us worse off."

"Let's get going, then!" Nora announces. They immediately and swiftly head down the path branching off from the campsite, which splits into two roads. I follow them, my pace slowed by my own state of being and the exertion of carrying the aged gentleman. They head left, making me assume that the right one led back to that township, presuming that we're not far from it, at least. I don't recall seeing any forked paths along the one I took on the way to it, so perhaps I just missed this one, as it doesn't look too familiar. I did travel mostly by forest, though, whether over or through it, so that may be why. Speaking of, the forestry remains at a constant density as we travel, painting forboding shadows onto the trail's shape. The greensward dances gently in the breeze, cascading between light and darker shades dependent on where the beams of sunlight reach the surroundings.

We follow its course for a few minutes before it is given more body, octagonal pads of stone taking up fair zones along its length. They're thankfully short and sparse, so as to not serve as troublesome speed bumps for myself and the cripple, who coughs and wheezes every now and again which disrupts our balance temporarily. The others glance back towards us every time, their worry offset each time as I never completely lose my grip. I gradually sweat more and more profusely, however, my body still fatigued from the whirlwind tour of skirmishes the day prior. This serves to not only exhaust my limbs more, but also to add even more difficulty into my task. I also notice, though, that as we move in this direction, the trees become more and more bare, until they become entirely devoid of leaves. The weather also seems to turn to more of a chill, despite the current season. It does seem a tad... _unnatural_ , though.

I let out a cough or two myself, which I find odd as I exterminated all of the disease. Even doing a quick scan with my mana proves this to be true. Qrow does seem to be entirely passed out now, though, as he occasionally mutters things at a low pitch. A few are indescribable jargon, but a few phrases are quite clear. "Tai...she's not...coming... _Tai_..." is the most chilling one. Who's Tai? Who's the individual who isn't returning? All of these names stewing in my mind, with no faces or alignments to fit onto them. A cavalcade of faceless strangers is slowly building, ones that are likely quite close to the people I'm in company with. I'd _hope so_ , at least, if they're relevant enough to take up space in this man's dreams. Rather impressive, I might add, to be essentially sleepwalking in this condition and state of automotion.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1N5h9ZjbRA)

" _Hang in there, Gramps,_ " I mutter, to which I ignorantly expect a response. Technically he does, letting out another groan. "Uncle Qrow..." I hear Ruby mutter as she stares back at the two of us for a moment. She then turns to lend the rest of the troupe an inquiry. "How much farther?" Nora adds in a side comment afterwards, "We've _gotta_ be close!" I then finally take notice of the formation we're in, having been too focused on maintaining my mana flow and my balance.

Nora's behind us at the rear flank, her weapon poised and seemingly transformed. I swore she wielded a hammer before, but now she holds what resembles a grenade launcher. That's quite the trick weapon if that's its alternative setting. To my right a few paces ahead of myself and the old codger is Jaune, his blade and shield at as much attention as his eyes along the treeline, scanning for any potential interlopers. A few more paces directly ahead of myself is Ruby, her scythe held cautiously, perpendicular to her center of gravity. Ren has taken the lead position, having the most blasé stance of us all given the simplicty of his weaponry. His battle stance is free, as his weapons are little more than bladed sub-machine guns, barely larger than Tyrian's wristblades.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing," Ren says with a slight turn towards us. "But I feel like...we're close to _something_." Wait, they don't have a map? Surely they wouldn't be travelling without one, that's absurd. Perhaps they simply lost it in a skirmish, perhaps some time during the bout with Tyrian after I was forcibly removed from combat, or even whatever came before our union. "Oh, well if it's a _map_ you need," I grunt out, finding it exceedingly more arduous to continue my role as an ambulance. "Check my bag. It's not super detailed, but―"

My suggestion is cut off by a sudden shift in tone as Ren breaks formation and runs on ahead towards a guidepost. "What is it?" Ruby asks him as he leaves earshot. Though I myself am unable to pick up my own, Nora increases her own pace to catch up to him. "Hey...h-hey, Mistral! We're on the right path!" she announces once she does so, pointing at its respective labelling on the guidepost. Her exhuberance quickly shifts to some haunting realization. "Oh..." she mutters quietly afterwards.

"Does it say how close?" Ruby asks as we approach, though I'm forced to stop and lower Qrow down towards the ground, with just my left arm to keep him from completely going prone. I heave out some rather hefty panting, at least for me, regretting ever suggesting to be a ferryman in this manner. Jaune closes in, still eyeing the naked birchwoods that surround the path. "Want to switch? I can pick up some of the slack if y―" " _Thanks_ ," I pause, my speech slowed by my lack of breath. " _But...no thanks. We should...stick...to our roles i-in...in this._ " I reach over with my right arm and tuck at his pantlegs, diverting his gaze for a moment. I stare up and meet it, further explaining, " _I'm c-counting...on you all t...t-to be at the top of y...y-your game. B-besides, the whole...point of me being...h-his escort is_ ―" "Yeah, yeah, you can heal him or whatever. Just don't push yourself too hard."

I release him as he continues his visual patrolling, directing my attention back towards the other event transpiring at the current moment. "No. And it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains," Ren had replied, he and Nora trading some curious glares. I gently pat Qrow's back, throwing my senses towards his condition. As expected, he doesn't seem to be doing any better. In fact, he appears to be worse off than when we first departed.

"Guys, I...don't know if we can all make that climb," Jaune gravely mentions, staring at both of us. Hey, now, I'm only this pathetic-looking because of this position I forced myself into. Surely I'd be fine without―

My thoughts are silenced by a frightened Ruby running up towards Ren and Nora's position. "Okay..." she starts after a moment, scanning the locales on the guidepost. "Well, eh...H-how 'bout this place?" she asks, pointing to the lowest partition, which aims towards the western path. " _Kuro_... _Kuroyuri_. Can we get help there?" she presses, urgency and fear encompassing every part of her as she looks to them for an answer.

"That village was destroyed years ago," Ren states, a haunting look in his eye. Jaune has left us to join the decision-making. "But, if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got." "It will take too _long_ ," Ren snaps at Jaune's sound suggestion, taking a more standoffish tone. I feel like he's hiding something from us. "The town would have had a doctor, right? Well maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" A fine idea, Ruby, though one that won't make a big difference if none of you are experienced at handling whatever we'd find. I mean, I suspect that if anyone here would know a thing or two about that, it'd be the codger here. And _I_ rely more on  _magic_ for this kind of thing, so...

"Right," Jaune agrees as Ren seems to grow even more conscientious. "You're not going to find _anything_ ―We just have to press _on_!" Silence fills the air for a moment, an ominous dread strangling the atmosphere. He _does_ know something that he's not sharing. He's ignoring all of these sound suggestions for no reason I can determine. I'm far too fatigued to try and read his soul, especially considering I need to conserve what I can to fulfill my role.

"Ren, why are you acting li―" "We can split up." Jaune goes to prod the reason behind Ren's sudden change in demeanor when Nora suggests another absurd idea for the growing mound. "Huh?" Ruby squeaks. Huh indeed. Don't forget that one of us is slowly dying, so we really don't have time for this pointless debate. "Ren and I can cut through the mountains while the rest of you get Qrow around through the village." Still not seeing a point...

"No, we're supposed to stick _together_ , we keep each other safe," Jaune attempts to reason with them. Indeed, whatever supersitious malarkey has you both afraid of that Kuroyuri place, that's a simple strategy for warfare. It's not even limited to that, as it's most basic utility is found in nature. Strength in num―"We don't have _time_ for safe!" Nora blurts out, interrupting my thought.

"If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help. I-if we don't, we'll at least have a better view of the land! Up _there_ , we can see if there's somewhere else we can _go_!" Okay...that's got some merit to it, but I still don't see the urgency. I literally just mentioned I possess a map, why would we need to go by a vantage point to see if there's a better path? Then again, this map could be slightly outdated since the only landmarks on it are that of the kingdoms themselves. Like, even now, _I_ probably couldn't guess where we are, and I'm pretty good at reading maps. Now, anyway.

I hadn't noticed it at first, but Nora had a hand placed on Ren's shoulder throughout that entire drawn-out explanation. After she concludes, they share a somewhat intimate gaze. Great, now there seems to be some latent sexual tension in the air in addition to the regular tension. Really not what we need right now. Thankfully Qrow kills some of the mood with some more hacking. The one time I'll be grateful for this kind of malady.

"Well, _whatever_ the hell we're doing, we ought to do it quickly. In case you forgot, you have two people over here who've seen better days..." I entreat as the teens trade glances amongst each other. "Okay," Jaune finally says as he and Ren engage in an embrace. Now there's a layer of Bromance on top of everything else? Well, I'm less opposed to that, but still, not quite the level of urgency I'd like from you all at the moment. Then again, reading more into it, there's a palpable degree of worry between the two of them. Perhaps they simply wished to express their worry for each other's well-being through a somewhat intimate gesture.

So, yeah. Bromance.

That very essence is embodied by the tone in Jaune's next statement. "Just take care of each other," he croaks out. "We always have," Nora replies as she and Ren enter another brief staring contest. Again, save it for later, lovebirds. Though I do hope it's not another one of those scenarios where it's clear they've got a connection but never acknowledge it. Maybe it's a result of me never experiencing that sort of thing at their age, but seriously, that kind of romance just seems ludicrous to me. Why taunt yourselves like that?

They begin to separate, Ren and Nora heading east whilst the other two head west. "Jaune," I call out, halting his and Ruby's movements. "Dunno what any of that was about, but I'll just ignore it for now." I sigh before continuing. "You want me to not push myself, though, right? C'mere a sec, then. Help me get this old codger on my back. The whole ' _cradling_ ' thing wasn't really working out." Both of them rush to my side as I lift him up again, same as I'd been. They each take hold of a side, grunting as we all work to make him airborne so I can fit my arms around his thighs. "You got him?" Jaune asks with some effort. Yeah, pretty heavy, huh? And you wanted to take my place...

"Y-yeah, go ahead 'n let g―" I groan as the rest of his weight is shifted back onto me, tumbling slightly. I regain control, the courier task now slightly eased as said weight is now evenly distributed about myself. I'm more used to carrying women this way, exhausted and/or battle-damaged from a heated conflict usually being the culprit, but that's not been too exclusive. His head ends up resting on the nape of my neck, shaded by my jingasa, with his arms draped around my shoulders. _Such a damsel_.

We then head back towards the crossroads, Ren and Nora waiting by their side for us to return. This allows me to finally see the names on the guidepost, as they'd earlier been a bit too far to make out for sure, given the texturing of the wood and the font, and were also partly obscured by the teens from my view. The topmost juncture reads ' _Higanbana_ ', and points back towards where we had come from. Below that are two pointing east, one ' _Kuchinashi_ ' situated above the kingdom's namesake, ' _Mistral_ '. At the bottom is the one that stirred that curious exchange earlier, one ' _Kuroyuri_ ', which is apparently our current destination. This one is juxtaposed to the others, having a 'X' stricken through the name, adhering to Ren's statement that it was destroyed years back. So, then, the other ones must still be standing. Was Kuchinashi the one where we fought Tyrian, though? If so, then these posts need to be updated, as that place has also bit the dust.

The names themselves, though, strike me as a bit odd. They share the names of various floriography, though the stranger thing is that I actually understood them all. Red tiger lily, gardenia, and black lily were their meanings in descending order, not counting Mistral itself. The text was in a Romanized form, not using the katakana that would normally be employed by anyone who speaks the native tongue. The language in this world perplexes me. Everyone quite clearly speaks English, yet very little of what I've read has used it.

Our split parties ogle at one another for a few moments, a sense of camaraderie and trust filling the air. Nora waves at us before they swiftly depart down their path, whilst we embark on our own, their pace not nearly as rushed so as to not get too far ahead of me. While this _is_ easier, it still isn't a simple task, so my gait is still rather subdued.

"They're gonna be _fine_ , Jaune," Ruby assures him after a few moments, looking his way. Some cheer finally enters the atmosphere, courtesy of her charming smile, though the appeal seems to have been lost on the blond. "You don't know that..." he replies, keeping the grim tone from the previous scene. I sigh, being allowed now to devote more energy towards conversation than before.

"That's exactly right," I say, resulting in them both turning my way as we walk. "There's no way of knowing that sort of thing. _That_ 's usually where faith kicks in." Ruby's smile returns slightly, though Jaune simply scowls at me. "And what would _you_ know about that?" he asks, sharp and icy. Okay, boy, I gave you the benefit of space last night since you clearly have things to sort out, but I'll not entertain any hostility now. "Plenty," I begin, looking towards the muddy trail. I vaguely notice it now, as my thoughts stray towards events of the past, but there's larger shapes in the trail than our own footprints. Their origin is unclear, but I could almost swear that they're a much larger set of prints, likely planted by a frighteningly huge Grimm. They seem to head in the direction that we're going, though it's hard to determine how fresh they are without further inspection.

"I've been forced to place my faith in others many a time in my travels. Whether because I ordered them towards something out of my control, I was incapacitated, or simply because I was helpless to do anything. A fair percentage of the time, my faith pans out. Their efforts bear fruit, as they succeed, or return triumphant, or _alive_. But my faith has also been betrayed, by deceivers, by consequence, and by sheer unfortunate happenstance."

I close my eyes as the faces of people on both fronts burn into my vision, as they have been ever since their mixed endeavours. Valiant knights and knightesses who took fortresses in my stead, or had served as reliable confidants, to some of those same soldiers being felled in a later battle. Royals who ended wars through decree, to others who brought about even more turmoil. Civilians who emerged, scathed and shaken but alive, from catastrophic events, to others I found butchered and torn asunder by raiders and slavers. Children...children I'd liberated from those same things, some of whom later pledged and served under my forced authority in recompense. Children...children who'd been slaughtered before my very eyes, others who...met the business end of my blade. And then  _some_...

The visions grant me a light shudder, wincing as if the pain that I felt then, strikes me fresh now. "Heiki..." Ruby mews, genuine empathy and a noticeable level of affection in her gaze. "Do you expect us to sympathize with you? We _barely_ know you, and you aren't the only one to have lost people," Jaune snaps, starting to seethe over his own conflictions. " _No_ ," I reply, cutting off whatever Ruby was about to say to him. "No, I don't. I'm aware of our situation as squadmates. I'm also aware, to some extent, the tragedy you and your friends have endured, as I've said. I don't expect any amount of trust. I don't even expect us to be _friends_. _In fact_ , it might be better off that way." I sigh, closing one eye as I continue, an unconscious reflex of mine when I'm droning on about a topic, usually ones that are closer to home for myself.

Jaune does leave a stinging remark before I do so, however. "Yeah. Maybe." Okay, Mr. Doom and Gloom, that's quite enough. Don't take my job from me...

"What I _do_ expect, however," I immediately chirp, shutting my other eye as well as we continue down the path. "...is some cooperation and understanding. We don't need to be _close_ to be effective teammates. And not just that...have you no faith in your comrades? I've only known you all a short time, but I know _I_ have faith in their abilities." He lightly huffs in response, turning back towards the road.

"It's not that I don't believe in them, it's just..." he trails off, trying to find the right summation for his pessimism. "Fear of the unknown?" I guess, which causes his shoulders to slump slightly. "Aye, a fair phobia to have. And I'm not going to vet you any false hope in an attempt to absolve it, as I don't deal with those kinds of absolutes. _Think whatcha want_ , just keep your focus on what's _relevant_."

Ruby just stares at the both of us in silence as I speak, my eyes opening halfway after I conclude, still focused on the muddy trail. The trees along the path are still bare, but have now gained a little distance on its winding structure. They stand erect, eerily watching over it like haunted willows. I honestly expect one of them to gain sentience and move for us, despite the surreality of the concept. Such a thing wouldn't be too strange in Gensokyo, but here...then again, those Geist things would sort of make that possible, I suppose. Commandeered an entire warship, after all, so I suppose a makeshift tree golem wouldn't be too far out of the question.

"How's Uncle Qrow doing, Heiki?" Ruby finally asks, breaking the deafening silence of the area's constricting air. "'Bout the same as when we woke up," I say after a brief Aura scanning, my focus a bit swayed by the flutter of my open jacket flowing in the frigid breeze. "Not any _better_ , not any _worse_. Hopefully Mistral's not too much further out of the way." I'm lying, of course, he's steadily decreasing in condition, I just don't want to worry her further, but I also want to make it believable. Wouldn't normally sugar-coat anything like that, but she's already rather frantic over things.

Eventually the trail shifts from mud to asphalt, the walls of what appears to be a ghost town growing closer in the distance. The beginning of the new patch of ground is sparse and broken, as if it were slowly being devoured back into the soil, bleeding into its fuller composition after a few feet. It is slightly entrenched, similar to the streets of the township where Tyrian attacked, albeit with less depth.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcz6SBxI4o4)

"That must be Kuroyuri..." I proclaim with a grave tone, feeling a cold chill as I vaguely make out the structures within the perimeter. They're not close enough for a thorough examination just yet, but the entire visage is grim. Even more haunting than the previous town, and in even more disrepair, nearly every structure shows signs of a fierce struggle. Was the previous settlement's current state not caused by a raid? Thinking back to it and comparing the conditions between the two places, the homes there seemed more like they were incomplete than they were destroyed outright. A few structural collapses, but nothing like what I'm looking at now. Those could have just been caused by time. Water splits canyons, after all. Enough rainfall would tear concrete and rebar apart, for sure.

The dillapidated villa draws ever closer, the air growing thicker and thicker. The entire place reeks of death. Souls lost long ago, in whatever terrible incident that claimed them. Maybe that's why the other two kids wanted to stray from here. Perhaps whatever did this...is still around. Whether this is the work of bandits, or the Grimm...we'll be ill-equipped to effectively deal with either given our own situation. This may have been a _grave_ mistake.

"Oh, man..." Jaune gasps as we reach its gate, which is partially collapsed around the opening, holes and cracks strewn about its length. Much of the damage upon the buildings themselves is seemingly arsonic in origin, darkened by a flame that still feels like it's burning them despite no such fire being visible. Others have been torn to their very core, with only the highbeams still standing, also severely scarred and darkened. The windows are all shattered and combusted, though the contents of the buildings are veiled by a seemingly unnatural darkness. Even the air seems to be something of a slight fog, just adding to the dark, damp atmosphere of this place. What I can only presume to have once been street lamps of some description are disfigured, bent, broken, and twisted out of shape. Whatever occurred here occurred with utter conviction and vehemence.

"Come on," Ruby urges, trying not to let the sorrowful scene shake her sense of urgency. I grunt, fixing my grip on Qrow as we cautiously enter the flayed remnants of the village. "Any of these buildings look like a pharmacy?" Ruby calls as we inspect the ruins. "It's...honestly hard to tell," Jaune comments. Nothing really stands out from the wreckage, nearly every building seeming identical despite their obviously different compositions.

Qrow then slightly staggers the atmosphere, and our movement, with some more coughing. Hasn't done that for a little while, thought maybe I was aiding him more than I'd figured. Guess not. Though he seems to loose some more of his infection, as a purple mass forms from the collar of the jacket, darkened by its texture. Ruby worriedly glances back towards us as I simply lower my head for a moment and close my eyes. I notice a rundown bicycle at the side of the street that we pass by after I open them.

"Ren...really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby asks as we continue our search for a medical facility. "Uh...didn't seem so," Jaune says, his tone still subdued by the gravity of the ambiance. " _Don't really blame him_..." I mutter, needing to readjust my grip on Qrow a second time. As we proceed towards the heart of the place, the looming weight of death growing ever more present, nearly choking my senses.

"Do you know...why?" she queries, looking towards Jaune for any possible enlightenment. He sighs at first, looking towards the broken tiling of the pavement. "I think I have a pretty good idea..." He did seem like he knew the state of this place, as if he'd been here before. Was this perhaps his home? His features would indeed at least place him in this region, though that may be a poor way to look at it.

Still, that doesn't place a time frame on it if it was. Was he born here? Was this a place he and his family migrated to? How long has it been like this? Was he present for the carnage? Who is the culprit? That tribe? Have they even been around that long? This damage doesn't look very recent. The Grimm? Are they really capable of this kind of destruction? I could understand that if everything was crumbled to the ground, but the actual buildings are still standing despite their degredation. Plus, I haven't met any that breathe fire, and that seems to be the cause of most of the visual aspects of their dillapidation. And if there doesn't exist a genus that makes use of the element, then where did the fire come from? If they merely wrecked the joint, that wouldn't place burns on most of the structures. There'd be far more rubble, far more devastation than this.

Also, it seemed like Nora knew the place as well. Did both of them―

We eventually reach a plaza of sorts, a withered tree encompassed by layered, rectangular pathways. I assume there was grass in between the spaces, but they've since been removed, either by time or the inferno that seems to have engulfed this place. "Well, we should start looking," Jaune resolves when we reach the tree. It appears to have housed cherry blossoms at some point, going by the curvature and dead buds along the branches. What a shame, I think I would've liked to see the beauty of this place before its demise. A second glance, though, betrays the idea of its archetype, as a few of what appear to be plain old, withered leaves hang from the branches as well. Still, it reminds me in a few ways of the Human Village, which has grown more modernized as the years progress. The composition of the structures there are not too dissimilar to what I see here, only they're not scorched and crumbling.

I decide to place Qrow at its base, conceiving a sigh of relief after I gently release him against it. "Indeed. Though, my limbs are getting sore, so I'll be leaving the old codger here." They give me concerned glares, probably sharing the same conclusion that I've reached. "Don't worry, though, you should know by now that I _can_ still keep him safe." I remove Kamui from my side and lower his entire length across Qrow's figure, just under the wound that he's grasping. I hold its hilt and covered edge for a few moments, my Aura materializing itself in the process as I channel mana towards it. Same stunt I pulled during the penultimate stage of the bout with Tyrian, only a bit more...specialized.

Clear streams of my Aura begin to encompass Kamui, causing him to share my emerald glow. " _Bastion-2_ ," I mutter as the glow then takes hold of Qrow, grafting itself onto his body and changing hues as it does so. It swaps to a mixture of blue and green, creating something of an off-yellow. Each tier of Bastion is identified mostly by a similar change in colour, typically following the gradient of a heatmap. The more intense the barrier, the higher up in temperature it reflects, though it does not actually grow any more humid.

I then remove myself from the two of them, the protective red shell that Kamui emits from the action becoming constricted due to the barrier. Rather than circling around it in an area, it instead simply appears as if Kamui has his own Aura, which he may well yet possess. "Why does it look different than when you used that to _trap_ us?" Ruby asks, some slight annoyance in her tone. I suppose it's a fair inquiry. "It's a more centralized version," I explain while stretching my arms. "It provides the same level of protection, though, so don't worry. This just costs me less to use. Trust me, [the] only one that'll feel anything if he gets hit is _me_." Before any more questions can be asked, I head east of the tree, towards a road that splits into two side paths. I'm stopped, however, by a tap on the shoulder.

I glance back a moment to see the two of them staring at me, though not near enough to have been the culprits, with the kind of expressions I'd guessed. They clearly had more to press me on, but what caused the―"... _heeeyyyy kiddo_..." I hear a voice whisper into my ear. I look around, nervous and sweating, as I immediately figure out who done it. My gazing eventually returns to where Ruby and Jaune were standing, though they've seemingly vanished without a trace. Instead, a far more sinister presence has taken their place.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=933cOSx5dtI) (Looped up to 0:11. Just for the scratchy, whisper-like ambience)

Physically standing in front of me, resting shadowy arms basically removing any curvature of his waist, is the entity I thought only to dwell within my mind. My internal tormentor, Kuro. I notice, at second glance, that he's less standing, and more floating. He then _zips_ from view, levitating now at my side, as I only notice due to him resting an arm on my right shoulder. I look up to see his pure white facial features glaring into me.

" _Sooo_ , out for a little bonding sesh with the kids, eh? Once again taking on the selfless stature of a saint, protecting the uncle of that adorable young lady. What was her name? Rena? Josie? Oh _hohoho_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _of course_ , **_Ruby_**! Charming, that one." He then shifts to my back, arms folded and his head crowning them, using my own like a bored student. He looks down upon me with a terrifying gaze.

"That's all well and good, but aren't you _forgeeeeeetting_ something~?" Am I? No, I don't think so. "Ooogh, you young, naive _troglodyte_. Think about it! You even suspected it yourself, no?" he suggests, staring around at the structures. I still don't get what he's―"Alright, alright, I guess I have to spell it out for you. What happened the _last_ time you wound up in a place like this? And I don't just mean when you fought that _gentleman_ from before..."

He must be trying to pull on a repressed memory or something, as I'm still lost. "Bah!" he shrieks. "What does it matter? Just thought I'd try and give a little neighbourly forewarning, but I guess you're a bit too dense. I suppose it's of little consequence, however." He then shifts back to his original positioning with black, wispy trails following his instantaneous movement.

"It'll be that much more of a spectacle to watch them _die_ before you, _like so many have already_ ~" Does he sense something that I'm not? Because I don't detect any hostile presences nearby. I triple-take a scan of the area to come to the same conclusion. But then, he begins to slowly float towards me, wearing an eerie grin. My body instinctively backpedals, though I lose my balance and fall once more upon my rump. He then dashes to me, towering over me, his expression almost sadistic.

"You prepared, huh? You prepared to have _more_ dead kids on your conscience? May not happen right this very second, but you can see it coming, can'tcha? Doesn't it _always_ end up the same way? Ya get _too_ close, ya get _too involved_ , and leave only _trauma_ in your wake. Your obsession only leads to people gettin' _hurt_ ; your sick, _twisted_ ideology that you can _save_ people. Yet what _are_ you, really? Just a miserable, _festering_ pile of―"

I cut him off with a panicked rush, thrusting an uppercut that seems to basically phase right through him, like he's some sort of hologram or illusion. His presence warbles and disfigures for a moment as he floats backwards for a moment, wearing a slightly confused expression. He then tisks at me, winking one of his pearly white circles that serve as eyes. "Ahh ahh _ahhhhh_! We can't have you _lashing_ out at me like that~ Not at least until you _figure out what it is I am_ , or even lower on the list, what I _represent_. You haven't the slightest _clue_ , though, do you?"

Growing tired of his provocation, I rush at him again, raising a leg to bring it down on him like a piston. It obviously won't hurt him, but maybe if I repeat it enough he'll get annoyed and go away. He clearly didn't _like_ it, at least. "You don't have any hold over me, you fiend!" I shout.

And, to some surprise, he disperses into an ebony mist when my leg makes contact, returning Ruby and Jaune to my view. Their expressions are understandably curious and worried, as they seem to not have seen him. Just me, flailing and wailing like a raving lunatic, hyperventilating after my sudden, non-sequitur outburst. My face grows hot, embarassed by their side of that exchange, lowering my jingasa to try and hide my fluster. I don't even notice that I caused a small crater where my foot landed.

"Ah...I-I...U-uh...P-please f-forget what y-you just saw," I plead, turning back towards the path I set out for. I can still feel their glares as I pass between the buildings that encroach upon the main walkway. I briefly ogle them to find that they're unlikely to contain the remedies we seek. Not in an even remotely pristine condition, anyhow. I head to the left intersection, more trying to remove myself from their view than anything else. They don't know what that was just now, and I haven't the reason or the courage to explain what really happened there. Why would they believe me, anyway? Who'd believe someone admitting that they literally see talking shadows? Regardless of the authenticity of such a claim, it would sound absurd to any rationally-minded individual. I know even _I'd_ perish the thought if I weren't part of the 1%.

But how is it possible? I still can't tie his origins to any single event, but I'd thought him only a phantom of my mind. Yet there he was, materialized and physical, even if only I could see him. I suppose that's not a real leap of ability, it's merely the first time that's ever been how I encounter him. Still, is that a sign of things to come? Is that an omen, perhaps detailing some ascension he's taking? And what did he even mean...?

While he wasn't entirely wrong, not everyone I run into ends up deceased. Sure, the ratio of living-to-dead adolescents isn't a great stat on my résumé, but how can he claim to know the future? He's merely ethereal, not omnipotent or omnipresent. Hell, he might not even be real! He may very well be a figment of my imagination I'm simply not bright enough to realize how to be rid of. Yeah, that's it. Maybe...maybe he's just a hallucination. _Maybe_...

Maybe I'm losing it. Maybe all these years of warfare, the horrors that accompany it, and the sheer weariness of travel is starting to catch up to me. I haven't had proper recompense since I bore the colours of the Grandall forces in the last world I was in. And that resulted in a week-long skirmish with little to no rest, not even counting the final assault on Strife's keep.

Maybe my mind _is_ just playing tricks on me. Maybe it's just too exhausted, worn out from all the chaos. Haven't exactly had it easy here, either. First few months or so, or however long it was, when I wasn't even conscious for a fair duration, was about the most peace my body's known for some time now. At least since I was last back home. That seems like so long ago, now...

Bah, what am I even thinking of right now? I sound like a mentally ill patient that's been in a padded cell one too many days. And after I just preached to them about how we should focus on what's relevant. Enough with the mental rambling, snap back to reality! (Ohp, there goes gravity)

I pass by more dillapidated structures, some collapsed from within, others with the fronts of their structure punctured. I reach the end of this path, seeing no viable buildings to inspect the contents of, so I turn and head for the other path. The same story follows here, until something within one of them catches my eye. Through the shattered window of a square building, nestled in amongst some rubble, I notice what resembles an attaché case. For some reason, the lighting within the structure draws me to it, like it's of great importance. It may simply a ploy of my weary conscience, but it may yet yield something of value, so I decide to investigate.

[Scene Score #5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9MGSMBigB8)

Entering the building proves difficult, however, as the entrance is completely barred by severed concrete and plaster. Only the window opposite the case seems viable, at least without exerting myself to destroy or relocate some of the rubble. And I still do, just far less than my other entry points. I suppose I could have circled around the building to look for alternatives, but there doesn't seem to be any paths within that would indicate a back door. Though, that's not to say that a door's all I'd be looking for.

I push a slab that rolls down a small pile of trash, being the only real obstacle in this opening. I climb onto the sill, sliding down after it. It had tipped upon reaching the floor, leaving me plenty of space. I inspect the room, which brings an obvious question to me. While many key details that could be used to identify the place are obfuscated by debris, what I can see makes this place out to be some sort of bar or tavern.

There's a long table on the side opposite the entrance, with four rows of wooden shelves behind it, a pitch-black room beside them to the right. There's a small fence-like door blocking the way into this section, perhaps serving as a divider between customer and bartender. It would, of course, not block me in any form, but the nuance is not lost on me. Unfortunately, this display is the only defining feature of the place, as there's no signs or postage anywhere along the walls to give this place any identity. At least, not anymore.

Moving on, I head towards the attaché case, stepping over and around piles of junk. Fragmented tables and chairs, boulders of the capsized roof, and broken glass adorn the wooded floor. A ceiling fan is wedged into the wall behind the case, which I only notice as I reach the object of my curiosity. It's the only thing in here that's practically unscathed, though I must wonder. If this thing does contain any medicine, what's it doing in a pub? Perhaps a doctor was visiting for some late night stint when the tragedy transpired. Maybe he was called here due to a liberal consumer of the establishment's wares.

Again, not really relevant, dum-dum. What does it matter how it got here? If it has what we're looking for, that's all that matters. I grasp for it, the springlocks filling the room with a loud click as I open them. It's oddly startling, as it's practically silent besides the light brush of the wind. An object inside rattles as I disturb the case, filling me with a brief sense of optimism. It's quickly dismissed when I cautiously open it, however.

In part, at least. Seems this _was_ a doctor's medical case, except the contents have been picked clean. Mostly, anyway. There was a sound of something held within, and that was linked to an empty pill bottle rolling about. It's a bronze, translucent colour with white stickers upon its radius to detail the contents for whatever was inside, the logistical information for the medication itself, as well as a name that seems to have eroded from time's passing. The sealing top seems to be lost, as it's not where it ought to be. I'm no medical expert, but looking at some of the wordplay on the tabs, these were just pain pills anyway. Wouldn't help Qrow any, I'm basically doing that for him already.

I then scan around, looking to see if maybe any other bottles were scattered about the floor, but alas, t'would be the same as looking for that needle lodged in the stack of hay. Qrow doesn't really have the time of day for an incredibly thorough investigation of this place. If it's not obvious, or at least discernible with a reasonable amount of effort, then we should just press on. The thought that this was a waste, however, infuriates me. In my upset, I hastily chuck the bottle across the counter, with two distinct sounds following. A light tapping, like the flapping of cloth in the wind, followed by the scuttling sounds of a marble rolling across the floor. Guess that bottle was denser than it looked.

I disregard the sounds and throw the box back onto the pile, not seeing any further use for an empty attaché case. I already have enough luggage as-is without being burdened with another piece, though I don't recall the kids having anything with them besides their weaponry and fanny packs. I guess whatever they brought only served to line their pockets, hinting at perhaps a hastily-laid execution plan. So, with that, maybe I should...

My thoughts are then stirred by another tap on the shoulder. "Alright," I say, hesitant to turn around. "If that's one of you trying to punk m―" I'm then thrust onto the rubble where the case lay, the force causing it to roughly slide down to the floor, lightly bouncing off the jagged shape of the pile. I grunt and cough, not expecting such a sudden shock. I'd seriously thought it may be one of the kids playing a prank on me, though I don't know that they'd know to tap my shoulder. After all, they couldn't see―

" _Heyyyyyy, kiddo_." The haunting, mechanical voice whirs at me once more. "Things not working out the way you want? Well, no sense in taking it out on the inanimate. If you're really so steadfast about saving them, then maybe you shoul―" "What are you even on about? Are you just being cryptic for the sake of―" " _Ooooh_ , he bites back! But alas, no, I am not foreshadowing in jest. There is― _indeed_ ―a very looming darkness approaching, one that I'm honestly shocked you haven't detected yet~" I focus my senses once again. One pulse. Two pulses. Three sonar pings outward, yet still nothing. The only thing I pick up is the kids, as well as the everlasting sorrow that consumes this village. In fact, I can practically...

"Father!" I hear. I look to my left, the source of the exasperated yelp, to see the apparitions of several people around a table. Is this perhaps an _Echo_ of the past? I'd never actually seen one before, but when I learned how to commune with the dead from a necromancer I met in one of my other travels, I was told that it might happen should I ever actually use the power. I only have twice, as the contents of such an ability are usually too heartbreaking to actually go through with. That, and the incourteous demands of some of the people who learn of my ability to do so...

As I inspect the scene, however, I notice one glaring fact. The boy who shouted earlier is being held up against the wall by one of the larger men that surround another of average build. He seems much like myself, in fact, even down to my choice of headwear. It's severed at the front, however, with a cloth draped across what remains of the rim, resembling a flowing moon crescent. His wardrobe reminds me of the angsty lad I'd run into after my bout with Aoi, though the colours are hard to distinguish beyond the pale illumination of his spectral visage. In fact, none of them are really identifiable outside of their eerie turquoise glowing.

I also notice that the man being encroached also wields a twinblade, though his actually _is_ one and not just a mockup. Crescent blades adorn either end of a long rod, rather intricate in design as well. There's very clear artistry to its design, with symbols and unrecognizable characters etched into their edges, flowing ribbons at their bases. His garb is also fuller than Jhinn's, as he sports a bodysuit underneath his rogue-like wear.

"Gentlemen," he says, his voice soft and kindly, with some form of Asian dialect and accent that I really can't place. "Where in Mantle are your manners? Don't you know how _uncouth_ it is to trouble a child as you are? They _are_ the future, after all." He doesn't move a single muscle as he speaks, adhering to an incredible level of confidence. The men around him don't seem equipped with anything more than muscle, and they are nonplussed by his remarks. The child whimpers, nearly on the verge of tears as he's shoved further into the wall to silence him.

"Shut ye trap, boy! And as fer ye, whassa you think you gonna do, _HEH_? Ye think yer big _werds_ can skeer the lahks 'a―" He's immediately silenced by a swift thrust to the neck, sending him flying backwards, screaming, over the counter, which I only now realize a barkeep was cowering behind. The man had dashed into him with tremendous speed, delivering a sharp elbow to his jugular. " _Oi_!" one of the others shout. " _YER A DEAD MA_ ―"

The next event perplexes me, as he seemingly thrusts that hapless soul through the window as if he'd used a Hakkai. I see no materialization of any Aura, but he's pushed back by an unseen force. He may have just thrown something at him, though, given the motion of his arm. Though he clearly is sent careening through its bars, no sound is played since they're not part of the phantasm. "Wha ze?!" one of the other men shout, a heavy accent present in his voice. He's also immediately struck after speaking, with first a swift blow to the stomach, then forcefully slammed into the wall by the neck, the man's palm creating a tuft of wind as it burrows into him. He falls, unconscious.

Two men remain: the one holding the child, and the largest one of the pack, who's seething with rage. "Yer gonna _regret_ messin' with me boys," he says, his voice gruff and surly, with an odd sense of refinement lost to his henchmen. Perhaps the leader of this little ring-a-ding. "And you, good sir," the man replies, looking to the side at the captured child.

"You're going to regret meddling with my _family_." He removes his twinblade, swiping it around to show off his inherent martial prowess. The movements are blinding, though they do seem Eastern enough in discipline, as he winds up with it crossed behind his back, one leg lifted into the air at a 90° angle. "You gonna kill me, outlaw?" the large man asks, to which the brawler simply chuckles at.

"There _is_ an old proverb about the heads of snakes..." The ringleader rushes at him, his fists raised up like a professional pugilist. His body glows a moment, hinting at the activation of Aura activity. He lays into the man, with a flurry of calculated punches and hooks, not giving him a moment to strike back despite the weapon advantage. He's pushed back to the wall, where he continues to effortlessly dodge the behemoth's fury.

He's finally given a chance, however, when he ducks under a fierce straight that gets plunged through the wall. Now that I inspect that spot, there is indeed a hole there. The man wastes no time as he plunges a firm knee straight into his ribcage. Despite his bulk, this crumples the heavyset individual, followed by being forced back by a hefty uppercut with the man's free hand. He then further pursues him by stomping into his right shin, dropping the ogre to his knees.

He then places the twinblade triumphantly over his lowered head, citing a victory quote. "Would you like to know the proverb?" he asks, causing the monster to look up at him in fear. "'The serpent does not live long, when separated from his _hea_ ―'" Before he can finish his one-liner, however, something seems to interrupt them. Everyone present and still conscious looks to the sky, as if something terrible just sounded. An alarm? The roar of a large beast? I cannot say, for no sound accompanies their apprehension.

They then fade from view, the last activity being the criminals hastily fleeing the scene. The brute who was hoisting the boy up drops him, whilst the man moves to secure and to ensure his condition. Was that perhaps a vision from when this town was destroyed? And who was the man? The boy? My first instinct is to say that was Jhinn and his father, but―

" _Well_ , that was certainly fun to watch. It had all the hits of a five-star cinematic experience: Drama, _action_ , _TENSION_! Ah, shame that heroic figure had to die~" "What are you―" My confrontation of Kuro's point is skewed by his visage being slightly altered from before. A shadowy tendril now protrudes from his right hand, almost like some kind of twisted canestick. "What am I― _Wha_...oh, this? _Ohoho_ ~ I'm just experimenting what things I can do in _your_ reality," he says with a stifled giggle.

"...What do you mean _my_ reali―" "Oh, you _poor_ boy. You still haven't figured it out? Oh, dear, dear, _deary_ me...this simply won't _do_." I'm then thrust towards the wall besides the window I saw the box from by a seemingly unseen force. Kuro is holding his free hand outwards, as if projecting some spell over me. "Hmm~ Interesting~" he swoons as he walks towards me, poking his cane into the ground in sync with his gait.

"Wonder what would happen if I did..." He pauses when he reaches me, immediately stabbing his appendage into my ribcage, right beside my most recent wound. "... _this_ ~?" It's sharp, as its jagged edge would confer. Despite the pain, however, it doesn't seem to actually sink into my flesh. It seems more like it's striking my Aura directly. No, deeper than that. My soul?

" _Ooh_ ~" he playfully mews. He then pokes into me several more times, as if to test the waters. Every strike is the same, stinging sensation, as I feel my consciousness slowly slipping away. Don't pass out _again_...

Right as the thought hits me, however, he stops in his tracks, as if someone hit the pause button on a video. His beady pupils then creep up to meet mine, a sinster sneer creasing his non-existent facial features.

" _You feel that_?" he queries, his voice seemingly altered a bit. It now sounds less mechanical, instead taking on a more demonic backdrop, complete with an odd echo. "What you're feeling...is _precisely_ why you will never be rid of me. You won't truly accept me. _You_... ** _fear_** _me_." He holds me in place for a few more moments before I am released, inching himself closer as he threatens me. He disappears in the same instant, letting out a haunting cackle that seems to echo the world over. I land on all fours, panting and perspiring very heavily. I let out a few coughs as well, unsure as to the extent of what he just did to me.

*[Example of the Vocal Effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwNA6DQ8EB4)

That devil...He's been around ever since that day, perhaps even earlier. The day I first used my energy against Meiling in a sparring session. He was nowhere near as prominent then, but he's apparently been increasing his influence on me ever since. First, it was mere hallucinations, like the tapping of the shoulder. I'd hear things that weren't real, see things that weren't there. Then, He was eventually given form in a dream of mine. I cannot recall a single detail of that dream, or any dreamscape he invades, as whatever memory I have of it is replaced solely by Him.

And now, it seems, he's seen fit to enter the material world. Or, at least, my instance of it. What did he mean, though...? What am I not accepting? Do I...

Do I really _fear_ Him? I do tense up whenever He appears, but I wouldn't call that _fear_. There are few things I truly do fear, and pitch-black figures are not one of them. My most debilitating one is the recurring one that haunts me whenever I find myself outside of Gensokyo's borders: that I'll be unable to return this time. What's to accept there? He wants to paint himself out like He's the embodiment of some internal conflict in me or something, but I don't think there's enough of that in me to warrant spawning some foul entity like Him.

Sigh... _good grief_. Am I doomed to be surrounded by mystery-laced enigmas? Kamui's true nature, that horrifying demon...I need a vacation.

My mind is spinning, but whatever influence Kuro had on me just then seems to have worn off. My pores seal themselves, ceasing the sea of condensation on my skin. My lungs have returned to their usual capacity, no longer hyperventilating. My muscles are a bit sore, but that's about the only lingering effect. I inspect my wound to find it the same as when I'd patched it up before. Clearly, if he is indeed becoming more tied to reality, he hasn't quite broken through just yet. He can't physically harm me, though really, I suppose he can if he can lift me like that. He'd just need to throw me at something with tons of force, and I'd combust like a jelly-filled pie. Though, maybe I shouldn't put the thought into his head...or _MY_ head, for that matter.

I shake off the encounter and rise, reaching an epiphany as I take to my feet. I should retrieve the bottle. I don't know what the others will find in the other blocs, but I can present to them some evidence. Evidence that says we should press on, not bother with this place anymore. Whatever medication this place housed at one point is either withered or relocated, which perhaps should have been clear from the start. Ren _did_ say this place was destroyed years ago. What would really remain in that amount of time? Especially with a tribe of raiders in the area, perhaps multiple. Even if they did withstand the test of time, they would have been pilfered anyway. Stopping here was a _colossal_ waste of time.

I head around to the right side of the counter, stepping over the freshly, though slightly scattered debris, and reach the swinging half-doors. What I find behind it, however, is rather unsettling, though should really not be too surprising.

I hadn't even heard them until now, but behind the counter are the remains of someone who once lived here that have decayed quite extensively. The person is now mostly laid bare, with only fragments of flesh and tissue still attached to his skeleton. It's unclear who this person was, as there's no sign of apparel or any identifying traits outside of the actual frame of the endostructure. Well, it's not really ' _inside_ ,' anymore. As for what I hadn't heard, well, a bunch of flies surround his corpse, maggots crawling amidst the bones, probably gnawing away at what little is left.

It startles me for but a moment, as I simply hadn't really expected to find something like this so soon into this adventure, but it's not like this is the first body I've seen. Hell, my _own_ body count is pretty high. While I've never seen someone at this particular stage of degredation, it's not truly dissimilar to any other. I guess it's a good thing I'm the one who checked out over here. I'm not sure any of the kids should see something like this, much less be prepared for it, though I fear they may not be safe from such a sight forever. I just hope I can be there to help them cope.

Though, I'm regretting having thrown the empty bottle over here. It naturally had to land right next to the deceased. I guess that explains the differing sounds from before, when I did throw it. It must have bounced off him, rolled to the door frame beside me, then rolled back after it hit the frame itself. I decide to simply go for it, not wanting to linger here any longer. I take up the bottle, my senses adverse to every facet of the remains' presence, then hastily take my leave back through the window I hopped through initially. How did I not smell it initially, though? It's quite foul...

A thought crosses my mind, though, about when Kuro first appeared before we split up. What prompted him to disappear? I clearly wasn't hurting him, so why...? Did he maybe not presume I could see him? Has he always been that way, just invisible to me for some reason? I'd long thought him to merely be a denizen of my mind, but has he perhaps been hovering about me all this time?

...Watching me? Judging me?

... _Stalking_ me?

My pace is slowed by the thoughts, my expression grim and reserved. I slowly pass back into the corridor that led me here, my gait still subdued. I glance up to see Ruby standing by Qrow, whispering things to him. Perhaps she's just reassuring him that we're on the take, but shouldn't she be looking around as well? Surely her investigation, however pointless it may have been, shouldn't have been over so quickly.

I approach, my footsteps causing her to cease her words to her uncle and instead turn to me. Jaune seems to be nowhere in sight, though I can sense him foraging about. Oddly, though, I do sense a fourth presence out there...perhaps it's one of the other two from their team? "Hey Heiki. Find anything?" Her tone is oddly grave as well, far removed from her usual cheer and vigor. That's perhaps due to having found nothing herself, so perhaps she was simply apologizing to her uncle.

I produce the evidence, which grants me an inquisitive stare. "Just this. A reason for us to press on, I think." She reaches her hand out, wanting to inspect what it is I brought, as if it's not obvious at first glance. I entertain it and hand it to her as she inspects the labels. "That's a shame," she says after looking it over. Eh? "I kinda like it here..." _Ehhh_?

"Uh...Ruby?" I ask, though she does not react to my call. I place a hand on her shoulder, still with no reaction. "Ruby? Hey, you there? What are you talking about?" I lean over, lining myself up with her face due to her rather short stature, and wave directly in front of it. " _Helloooo_? Mission Control to Ruby, do you copy?" She then drops the empty pill bottle and looks up at me. But then I find out that this is not really Ruby.

Her irises are normally silver, yes, but I don't think that the rest of her eyes are normally black, are they? Well, that's what I'm looking at. It sends a freezing chill up my spine as I begin to perspire once again. "R...R-Ru―" I ask, though I'm interrupted by her grasping at my arm. " _Tch_!" I sputter, frightened by the sudden maneuvre.

"Are you still so daft you haven't seen through me yet?" she asks, though her voice has turned slightly more mechanical, like a female Kuro. Her features then melt back into his shadowy form, poking at my cheek. " _Goooootcha_ ~ _Ooohoohoohoo_ , I _feel_ so **_free_** ~ Finally, I'm no longer locked to that cesspit you call a brain! Though, this is not _true_ liberty...no, no, that will only come once you―"

He then clasps his inky arms over his mouth. " _Oops_ , almost let it slip~ _Heeheehehehee_ , I think I'll leave you be for now, though. I thank you for this _wonderful_ opportunity. **We should do it again sometime~** " And with that, he vanishes once more in a puff of black smoke. This is starting to get terrifying. The visual forgeries he's given me thus far have purely been surreal, things that don't make sense, contorted faces and the like. Has he basically become a changeling now? Oh dear...

The concept wears on me some more, causing me to stumble into the tree where Qrow is resting. He seems far more peaceful now than before. But my mind just can't pay attention to him. My face grows blank and distant, unable to comprehend just what his goal is. What does he want? What could he _possibly_ want from me? His liberation will only come when I...what? Die? Accept him, or whatever? What does it mean...

My attention is pulled, however, by Ruby and Jaune, whom I hadn't noticed had been walking up from the path directly north from me. Their stares are, of course, concerned and filled with wonder, likely due to my stunned expression. "Heiki?" Ruby calls, though my reaction is dull, merely turning more expressionless. "Did you...find something?" Jaune asks, the rhetorical nature of the query evident even to himself. I can only find the sense to point down at the dropped bottle, which he then picks up.

"Looks like...an empty bottle of pain pills?" he guesses, observing the labelling. "Well, that's a good sign, right? Maybe there's―" " _No_." My voice is almost a whisper. " _We_... _we're wasting our_... _t-time_ , _here_..." Still a whisper, but gradually getting more cryptic and haunting. Jaune then walks to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Heiki?" he calls. "Did something happen? Are you alright?"

I lower my head for a moment, reaching under my glasses to massage my eyes, then my nasion. My senses return to normal as I tap on Jaune's arm to signal him that I'm fine. I shake my head after he releases me to drag myself back to reality. "You didn't... _take_ those pills, did you?" he asks afterwards, a concerned look in his eye. "N-no, no, I..." I heave a deep breath, trying to compose myself.

"Sorry, I...I'm good. L- _long_ story short, I found that bottle in a rundown...tavern, or something. It was the only one I really checked as, if there was anything else in the others, I wager they were probably either destroyed or stolen." I look back towards the path I took, distancing myself from the withered tree. "So I think it'd be best for us to press―" My suggestion is cut off by a distant, fearsome roar. Oh, good. _OHHHHHHH **GOOOOOOOD** FOR **ME**_.

A quick ping of the Aura dictates that whatever caused it is pretty far away. " _It's far off_ ," Ruby and I polyphone, which causes a quick exchange of glances between us. "I know," Jaune mutters, having taken up a battle stance facing the direction of the screech. "But Ren and Nora are still out there."

I ping my Aura out once again, to see if they're anywhere near the creature. I don't detect anyone nearby it, so it's unclear what it was so upset about. I go to relay this information when I notice Ruby rise and tiptoe up behind him. "I'm sorry," she says after a moment or two, her voice low and practically broken. "Huh?" Jaune sputters as he turns around. Eh? Don't tell me this is anothe―

"This is all my fault...I should've never dragged you guys into this..." she expounds, guilt written all over her face. Jaune's expression turns to sympathy, a light smile creasing his face. "You didn't drag us in...we wanted to come." I decide to retract my information for later, so as to not ruin this moment between them. I simply stare off into the distance, watching just in case that threat deceived my senses somehow. They've been a bit bumpy lately, so...

"But―you didn't know about Tyrian―about, eh..." she fumbles, motioning back towards her comatose relative. He halts her by calling her name. "Ruby. We lost―" he pauses, the rest of the thought clearly not something he wishes to recount. "We lost Pyrrha." So I was right. The kind of grief he's been expressing is only really tantamount to that of a lost loved one. "You lost her, too. And, Penny―and your team―and, in a way, your sister."

 _Whoa_ , _whoa_ , _whoa_. That's a _lot_ of information to digest right there. So clearly she and Pyrrha were friends as well. Who is Penny? She has a sister? How did she lose her, too? Is she dead? Traumatized? In a _coma_? Whereabouts unknown? **Please expla** ―

"You're still here." His eyes are wild yet encouraging, whilst guilt simply takes a greater hold on the young lady as he continues. "Despite everything you've lost, everything you could _still_ lose―you _chose_ to come out here. Because you felt like you could make a difference." She perks up there, finally looking up, first blankly staring out to nowhere, then up at him.

"You didn't drag us along; you gave us the courage to follow you." He pats her right shoulder as she smiles at him. What a tender moment. That's the kind of kinship you want in a team. Makes me a bit envious, but...well, I'm not real sure why. It's not like I haven't felt the same before. Even in the world I just left...every man and woman who fought and died under my banner...They may have been pledged to the country, but nationalism wasn't what was in the air. They respected my apparent strength and leadership, however vain it really was, and I respected their loyalty. It really is funny, though. Sad, too, just how far a _fake_ smile can get you.

Apparently funny enough, though, that it causes me to let out an audible chuckle, which naturally yields me a suspicious glare. "What's funny?" Jaune asks as they break from their moment of bonding. I lower my head slightly, pinching the rim of my jingasa and lightly slide my claw upon its edge. "Nothing. You kids just gave me a small reminder of why I'm still at this. My visits out to these worlds may be involuntary, but they haven't been all bad. Though, I could perhaps prevent them if I..." I trail off, realizing I haven't actually explained to them my situation. Nothing more, at least, than the brief comment before the fight with Tyrian about my nativity.

But, really, that thought simply had no truth past it. I don't know how I could prevent any further exfiltrations of Gensokyo's borders. I was about to say that I could simply stay in the village, but that would not only undermine the whole point of me remaining there in the first place, it likely won't even work. The ' _tears_ ,' if that's what they really are, aren't tied solely to the border's edges. I could be practically anywhere in Gensokyo and still be sucked out without a moment's notice. Why does it seem to only happen to me, though...

Really, there are no other accounts quite like mine. People get spirited away _into_ Gensokyo, sure, but out? No, usually, the only way for one to exit Gensokyo is to beseech Reimu to open the way back. That or, well, perish. _That's it_. One cannot simply head for the outskirts and hope to just walk out of the barrier, it doesn't work that way. I haven't tried it myself, but from what I can gather, it'll just loop on you, wrapping you to around the other side of the land. That gives it the illusion that it's an entire world when, really, it's little more than a continent at best. Maybe two, I'm not entirely sure of the exact size of the place. In fact, it almost seems to change at times.

But then, there's another facet of my situation that also perplexes me. When one leaves Gensokyo's boundaries normally, your memories of the place are supposed to fade. That's how it stays a secret to the world I once called home. And many others, apparently. So why is it that _my_ memories remain? Such as with the actual occurrence of me departing, it is slaked with mysteries, leaving me with only theses to explain it. The best one I've come up with is simply because it's not a natural exit. I don't leave the place organically, so the normal parameters that would normally surround one leaving Gensokyo don't apply. But then, Gensokyo's not really a place that follows rules like that. Logic has very little place there.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a pat on my own shoulder, the perpetrator being the blond knight once more. "Hey, really, are you alright? If it's because of something I said, I'm so―" "Nah, not at all. Just got things bouncin' around in my head. Y'know?" I rotate to relax my back on the tree, looking out past the walls of the village. Jaune releases me, seemingly reassured that my composure has returned to normal. "Guess I do owe you kids _some_ of those thoughts, though," I start, folding my arms and looking down towards the ground. Though, they're less folded and, rather, one's crossed and the other stands perpendicular to it, its hand partially extended outwards in front of my jaw.

"Startin' with where I come from. Based on what you two have seen so far, do you believe that I'm not from Remnant?" They stare at one another for a moment, perhaps trying to recount what they saw of me in that skirmish. "Yeah, I buy it," Ruby chirps without much hesitation. "The way you were glowing and stuff was pretty cool, like something out of a comic book~" Well, guess that explains why she has such a strong, geeky aura. That's...because she _is_.

"Yeah," Jaune adds, seemingly with a query on his mind. "Where'd you learn all that? It almost looked like you have multiple Semblances." I let out another soft chuckle. "I imagine that will be a common theme for comments thrown my way. But, really, I don't have the greatest explanation for that. The easiest one is that I've simply been honing my body, in all forms, ever since I took my place back at what I now call ' _home_ '. It started out with me simply trying to sculpt my body, reshaping it from the unsightly thing that it was, into―"

My explanation is cut short, however, by a piercing roar. It is ghastly, inhuman, demonic even. While it still does not sound incredibly close, it seems almost as if aimed in our direction. I break from the tree, eyeing every possible angle something could leap out at us from. Could it be Grimm? Or some other assailant sent by that ' _Salem_ ' individual? It seems quite probable that Tyrian was in her employ, though it's unclear the true motives behind his attack. Sure, he aimed to capture Ruby and ferry her to Salem. But what, then? If she was simply meant to be killed, then Tyrian's task would have been just that: kill her. Is her intention to try and control whatever power is behind Ruby's eyes? Or is it something somehow even more sinister?

" _What_ was that?" Ruby asks, the kids having joined me in searching for the source of the bellowing. "The thing from earlier, perhaps? Maybe it got closer..." I suggest, though even I know that's probably not true. The sound was different. Even the energy itself wasn't the same. This one was far more bloodthirsty, as if in pursuit of fresh prey. And the airwaves did seem to travel in this direction, though that's a difficult thing to accurately read, even with my senses.

My senses do pick up something else of interest, though. Two bodies headed our way at our six. "Who's the―" I ask as I turn around to the side of the tree, only to be befuddled by who the interlopers are.

Standing breathlessly are the figures of Ren and Nora, the former who seems quite relieved to see us; the latter, however, has a relatively worried expression. Were they truly so close? What was the point of us splitting up, then? "What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asks, the two from my squad now both facing them. "Did you hear that noise? What _was_ that?!" Jaune follows, a wild look in both their eyes.

Ren goes to speak, but something seems to catch his tongue. His eyes constrict and shake, as if he just saw a ghost. Before I can even ping my Aura about, to sense for any other intruders, he falls to his knees. " _No_..." he mutters, horrified as he looks up. "Ren, what is it?" Ruby calls, with little response. Then, a curious noise is heard nearby. "Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune prods. It almost sounds like...the clopping of hooves.

" ** _No_**..." Ren echoes his previous statement, tilting his head downwards as if in defeat. "Ren...?" Nora asks, fear and paranoia dancing off the namedrop. My own eyes constrict, as I slowly turn around to put an image to whatever has them so spooked. As I do, though, a surge of red energy crackles around me. I wince, as it does hurt slightly, the pain causing me to look towards Kamui. The pain, as well as a faint sound. Something ethereal, something removed from anyone's consciousness but my own. It sounds like...screaming. Like it's Kamui. Like he's crying out for something. I then notice both barriers, the one I placed around Qrow's being, and the one that enshrouds Kamui himself, have dissipated.

I run over, unsure as to why. "What happened?" I barely hear Ruby ask as I grasp at Kamui. I then discover that he's not only screaming out, but he's also clattering. Shaking, trembling even. Is...are you _scared_ , Kamui?

"I-I...I don't know. S...s-something's... _wrong_ ," I reply, trying to piece together whatever may be going on. In all of the battles I've seen with him at my side, I've never once pegged him as a coward. Hell, Kamui's forced _me_ headfirst into several fights. He'll take control just to ensure I win. For him to be frightened is just―

' _No_.' The word then echoes in my mind, many times over, both in effect and number. ' _No_. _No_. _No_. _No_. _No_.' It repeats as if it's from a jammed record. They are then silenced, broken by another word. ' _Destroy_.' I've heard this voice before. It sounds like Kamui, but different. It's more concise, less...distorted. Normally, there's lots of white noise behind it. It then occurs to me why Bastion also dissolved. Seems I had less mana left than I thought, I'm basically tapped out. "Looks like I...won't be shielding him anymore, though. Power's too strained." I rise with a heavy heart and head, scanning around to find the source of the hoofsteps.

[Scene Score #6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJI7NZs882s) (Excerpt, only up to about 0:44 or so)

I look to the northwest of where we came from, where it seems most prominent. "Stay near him," I instruct as I head towards the sound. I can see nothing besides the dillapidated structures, so I'll just have to trust my senses. "Heiki..." I hear Ruby call, though I ignore it. The top priority right now is to ensure Qrow's, and by association, the kids' safety. If nothing else, I can provide a distraction whilst they escape. They didn't listen to me last time, but perhaps they will now that there's a relative's life hanging in the balance.

I reach an intersection, what's basically a small corner of the area we're in, created by two buildings' skeletons, leading to a small alleyway. It is dark and damp, but still no sign of any―

 ** _MMMMMBRRRRRRRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH_**! Another chilling howl, one that is _far_ closer than before, followed by stomping and crashing. The ground below me begins to tremble, as I notice the constructs ahead of my position, beyond the closest ones, are slowly being trampled and demolished. I am unable to determine an assailant, however, as the demolition is creating large bounds of smoke and ash, given the buildings' age.

Feeling a bit panicked, I begin to turn and retreat back towards the group when I'm blasted away by another explosive tremor. I fly for a few seconds and let out a yelp, landing back near Qrow, face-first into the ground. I barely register their entreatments and the subsequent clamor of another roar, my ears filled with a ringing sensation. I slowly rise after a moment, shaking my head in an attempt to regain my bearings. "Heiki! _GET UP_!" I can finally hear Jaune screaming, as I turn to see the culprit behind the inhuman bellowing.

And it is inhuman indeed. A black stallion adorned with a skull crown, a red, burning gaze, with bones sticking from orifices they likely shouldn't be. Its most noteable feature is that its ribcage is exposed. But then, upon a second inspection, I notice another defining feature.

Slumped over its side seems to be a second body, one with a horned mask upon its equally black figure. Large fangs protrude from its jaw, seemingly missing that facial feature, almost resembling an ironworks furnace. A dozen or so weapons are speared into its back, ranging from arrows to spears as well. It also seems to possess an open ribcage, nearly copying its lower half. The entire thing stands colossal, towering over us at maybe 20-30 feet tall. Was this the creature responsible for this town's demise? Was this what Ren was so afraid of?

Through pained grunts I attempt to raise myself from the ground, spinning in a crouch to face the beast.

So, we have centaurs now, too, huh?

Gimme a break...(Yare yare...)


	18. Something About Lights and Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man and his crack team face a terrifying monster, one that seems to have closer ties to his team than the man initially believed. Things don't quite go as planned, but there usually is a light at the end of the tunnel, even if you can't see it at first.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJI7NZs882s) (Continued from the previous chapter's ending, after 0:44)

I slowly rise to my feet as the titan's lame half begins to twitch and shiver. First, its webbed, spindley arms feverishly shake, coupled with the visceral sound of bones cracking. The vibrations move up its body until it reaches the head, where it then erects itself vertically and lets out a piercing shriek. It's so loud that it creates a sonic boom, causing all of us to shield our heads. Indeed, this is the beast that's been screaming its head off since we arrived.

Still creepily undulating, the creature glares at us as if gazing straight into our souls. It tilts its head to and fro, gradually shifting its sights from the kids to Qrow and myself. While its expression does not change, I cannot help but feel a certain increase in bloodlust when it does so. I notice Kamui still shaking after its cry, though I'm still unsure the meaning behind it. His voice has grown silent, his soul oddly hard to trace. C'mon Kamui, now's not the time for―

" _Look out!_ " I hear Jaune yell, pulling me from Kamui's situation and back to the creature. I immediately notice the cause for alarm. It would seem this behemoth's size should not be correlated to any lack of speed, and its appearance should not deceive one as to its reach. Speeding towards myself specifically is one of the top half's pencil-thin arms, hastily stretching out as it travels closer and closer. Still somewhat dazed from the sudden devastation that blasted me over here, my evasion is slow but successful. I was thankfully not too close to Qrow, so the shockwave of its arm as it attempted to flatten me narrowly misses him, though it does disturb his condition as he groans and sways from the vibration from the slam.

Rather than charge back at it in retaliation, though, I instead rotate myself after my dodge-roll towards the old codger. I may not be able to shield him with a barrier now, but I can at least pull him from the battlefield. Certainly the structures nearby could provide some shelter, at least for as long as we can fend it off for. This doesn't seem like a battle we can run from, at least not unscathed.

Lacking the time to set up another piggyback ride, I instead motion to cradle him as I did at the start of our little escapade. Then I hear a horrifying sound. _CRT-TT-THHK_ , _CRT-TT-THHK_ , _CRT-TT-THHK_. The ferocious sound of a speeding stallion, the beast begins charging at us head-on, with no sign of it stopping for any reason save for being interrupted.

I freeze, unsure of what to do. Fatigued and drained as I am, there's no way I can get us both out of harm's way in either a timely or efficient manner. I could probably throw him and dodge then, but his condition's likely too poor to handle that kind of impact. And I can't simply drop him and evade myself, nor do I think myself steeled for a proper clash with its size. With my mana in its recovery stages, my Hakkais are all but off-limits, so neither Shell nor Might could be used to tank any hit this thing could throw my way. I'd like to think Kamui to be somewhat near his peak now that there's no phantom of mine at play, even with the soul drought, but not only would the impact still do some serious damage to me, I'm not even sure what's going on with him right now. What to do, what to _do_...C'mon, you're something of a miltary strategist, _THINK_ of **_SOME_** ―

But then, as the creature draws near, it slows its pace and stops, as if it has lost us. Does it have some sensory affliction? No, that's not quite it. What is this that I'm...

I look down to notice that myself and Qrow have lost all colouration, completely monochrome and grey-scale. It seems to not just be cosmetic, however. Trying to sense my own energy is proving quite difficult, and I know my condition's not _that_ poor. So what is...?

"Just get him out to safety!" I hear Ren instruct, causing me to glance over at him briefly. His hand is to the ground, a pale white, crackling energy pulsing along his body. I don't notice any somatic link tethering us to him, but I'm guessing this is his handiwork. A bit surprising any Semblance here works on me, so I guess they're not as spiritual in design as I initially thought. Mystical forces of this caliber shouldn't affect me, courtesy of the jewel Yukari gifted me. It is meant to ward off supernatural forces, but whatever the reason this is working doesn't matter. The young man has provided me with an opportunity, and I'll not deign to waste it.

I return down the path I'd gone initially while we were investigating the village, feeling Ren's hold on us fading as we get about halfway, though the behemoth does not pursue us further due to the rest of the team interfering. The first sounds I note as we stumble to safety are what sound like propellant explosions, so I'll presume that's Nora's weapon at work. I'm far too focused on our balance and trajectory to gain any bearing on how the fight is going. We head along the main pathway, breaking for an alleyway I hadn't noticed the first time, or at least didn't think enough of to really note. It leads between two of the buildings I'd casted off investigating.

The base of the nearer one is comprised of a boarded up underbelly, the planks thick but partitioned out to allow one to crawl under if need be. I decide that leaving him here is best as, I may not necessarily need to get him somewhere indestructible, just out of sight. We'll have the monster too preoccupied for it to go scouting around for him, but then there's the risk of other Grimm joining the fray. Many attacked me on my way towards that first settlement, and this one is particularly loud. Whose to say nothing in the area will have heard its cry and come running? Perhaps that could even be the purpose of those screeches. It could certainly serve as an alarm.

I angrily grunt, perplexed at a proper course of action. I'm in no fighting shape right now, especially deprived of my Hakkais, but I feel I should offer some aid to those kids. But I can't leave Qrow here unguarded, which I'll have to in that scenario since Hisui is _not_ an option here. " _Damn it_ , what should I―" I audibly curse, only to have my thoughts scattered by a sudden tug on my left arm.

I look down to see that it is Qrow who has grasped at me, staring intensely into me. His pale, red eyes are sharp and focused, donning the thousand-mile stare I'm quite familiar with myself. I know this look. He wants me to join the fight, to go out and earn my keep. He wants me to...protect his niece. Her friends. My...

As suddenly as he took hold of me, he passes out once more, loosening his grip. A strategy then comes to mind, given the nature of the beast we're facing. Its main form of mobility is its mare-half, so if we can cripple or disable it, then that should make the task of slaying it far simpler. Though, as it just proved to me, its top half is far from lame or useless. The crater it made when it tried to flatten me showcased how strong it is, and its mass does not lead to any staggered movement. We'll need to chop this thing up before we can kill it...

I'd heard gunshots and the sounds of battle the entire time, even as I return from around the building. The first thing I notice is Ruby, launching herself into the air with the force of her sniper-scythe's high caliber rounds. She then takes aim to fire at it whilst elevated, only to be swatted and thrust down into the ground face-first with one of its stretching limbs. I only notice Nora as she charges at the creature in front of where Ruby is brought down, only to be thrashed backwards by its other arm. After grounding both of them, it quickly releases its hold, perhaps presuming them to have been felled in that one strike. Thankfully, my senses, as well as their recovery shortly thereafter, betray the prospect.

Ren then circles the creature clockwise, relative to my perspective, unloading onto its lower portion with a hailstorm of gunfire. Despite the accuracy and sheer bullet volume, however, it seems unfazed as it simply throws its arms out to capture his own, blocking any further assault. " _Everyone!_ " I shout as I rush for the imprisoned youth. "Circle around it! Keep moving and aim for the horse! If we can ground this thing, we'll only need to deal with the top half!"

I slide under its tethers, individually arcing Kamui's edge through both, each cut clean and sharp. This, combined with more blasts from Nora, at least presumably her going by the pink mists created by the explosions, causes the beast to release Ren, who then resumes his flurry. They all heed my strategy, encircling it whilst firing their weaponry at it, though their aims seem to diverge from the target I suggested. As I'd figured, the rapid rotation around its body makes its strokes inaccurate as, while its arms are quick, they still need to extend to reach us. No matter how fast it may be able to move them, it seems unable to accelerate that aspect of it, making its ability to hit us whilst so feverishly serpentining nigh impossible. Even if it would try to lead us on, the wind to do so would be easy to read and avoid.

Jaune and I circle around towards its back, each taking a sharp slice at its hindlegs, intent to cripple the beast. Despite the clean hits, however, it simply rears back and slams those very limbs into both of us, sending us back several feet. Ruby's revolution places her by us as we land, perhaps only stopping to check up on us. Jaune rises before me, the impact likely absorbed mostly by his exoskeletal Aura-shield, a luxury I do not possess, hence my lengthier grounded state. He then curiously sheathes his blade, prompting a quick prod from Ruby in the process. "What are you _doing_?"

He then removes his blade, still encapsulated, transforming it into a broadsword as the sheath gains serrated edges about its surface. The entire mechanism reminds me of the blade on my suit back home, as it, too, can transform in a similar fashion. Its base form is a katana rather than a straight sword, much like my own choice of weaponry. The guard simply extends further outwards from where it normally does, creating a larger kinetic railing for the energy of the blade to flow. This doesn't add a ton of real power to the strikes, and it does increase the weight slightly, but the increase in range tends to make up for it.

With the trick weapons in this world, though, I kinda want to find a way to give it some other options. Next time I run into a weapons specialist in a futuristic world...

Well, no time to ponder that now.

Seemingly satisfied with that display of an answer, Ruby then resumes firing at the beast, proving to me, now that I observe it, that the handle on her scythe _is_ in fact a cocking mechanism as I'd initially thought. Despite the obvious power behind the projectiles, however, they seem to do little to lower its vitality. Jaune and I then pull the same maneuvre, myself swinging my own blade with far more force, using both arms. Our heftier assault does seem to injure it this time, as it screeches and gallops away slightly to put some distance on us. It stops about twenty meters away or so, then glares at us with twitchy neck movements. _Freaky, Goddamn_...

It then pulls out a hat trick, something I didn't foresee as a possibility. It raises its arms and, as if lacking any spinal constructs, begins to pirouette its body around, creating a whirlwind of what's essentially forceful slaps. I manage to flip and slide under a few of its rotations, but I end up getting struck and knocked away, same as the rest of the team in range. My body is on fire, not just from the swelling pain building from each strike. I shouldn't be exerting myself this way, my figure has been given such little respite ever since I set out that this may very well kill me. I've been bedridden plenty of times already, but rest only does so much, and I don't want to spend any more time that way.

Still, if nothing else, I owe them for at least trying to treat my most recent stab wound. And I'm basically being indoctrinated into their squad given what's been shared with me around, as well as the curiosity leading me into the ones that are after them. They need to know that, even when I'm weak, I can still be strong. That I'm not just dead weight. That I can fight. Last chance I got wasn't great, so I need to make amends.

As we rise from its merry-go-palms, the beast ceases and resets its orientation, then seems to mutate. The spikes embedded along its spine, or apparent lack thereof, seem to grow three times their size. This seems to pain the beast as, after it lets out some shrill groans, it twitches some more and lets out another piercing shriek. This one is far louder and intense than the prior ones, almost making my ears bleed. It goes on for what feels like hours, but it really only lasts about five seconds.

Is this a reaction they all share? If they aren't felled in a single stroke, does trauma cause them to change like this? Or is this one a special case?

Paranoia grows ever more feverish in me, as I still fear that, any moment now, we could be bombarded with an onslaught of Grimm if its call has reached any so far. I'm sure that if the elder Grimm call for them, the adolescents will come, assuming that's the purpose of the noise. And size does apparently equate to age for them, so this one must be quite ancient. Even if that risk is a trick of my mind, if it's surreal and doesn't actually occur, we still need to end this quickly. If not for myself, then for Qrow. I'm sore all over, but I'm not bleeding out right now, nor is there a neurotoxin within me.

Following the screech, we seem halted at a standoff until the creature is pelted by projectiles. I hadn't seen him move, but Ren took up a post within a tree nearby, the same one Qrow was resting on not five minutes ago. The same tree where Jaune and Ren had their heart-to-heart. The same tree where I was...

His flurry is cut short, however, as the creature retaliates. He goes to jump away, but it seems to read his angle and catches him, pinning him to the building across the street from where I left the old codger. He struggles to break free to little avail, as I immediately motion to sprint in his direction, aiming to jump up and attempt at severing the arm, but my legs give out, causing me to tumble and fall to a near prostration. Christ, not _now_... _c'mon_ , body, _don't quit on me now_. _Just a litt_ ―

" _Ruby!_ " I hear Nora call, pulling me from my debilitation. She begins sprinting towards the young lady, her weapon switched back to its hammer state. She jumps towards Ruby as she rotates her scythe violently in a circle. Nora manages to land on the business end, being propelled towards the trapped lad using the momentum of a well-timed gunshot of Ruby's weapon. Such choreography in that move, all to seemingly do what I was about to―

But then she is also caught by the creature, as it had moved to crush Ren with its other arm. The rumbling din of a crumbling building is then heard, a large plume of dust covering the two of them for a few moments. As it slowly clears, it becomes immediately apparent that the building is still standing. The creature had simply struck her hammer, pinning it to the wall instead of her, leaving her dangling and flailing from its handle. I heave a sigh of relief. My bum leg didn't cost that young man his life.

Ruby then approaches me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glance over to see what I'd expected, the look of concern that she's been rather notorious for, but not without its share of resolve and tenacity. "Heiki, can you stand?" she asks, to which I simply answer by lowering my head, switching the open hand I have placed onto the ground as a ballast into a fist. "I dunno, but...I _refuse_ to be useless in this f―" "I'd rather you be useless than _dead_."

The words stifle any retort I'd have, but I disagree. Further disavowing me any reply, Jaune then heads to my other side, releasing a hand from his blade onto my upper arm. "She's right," he starts, attempting to help hoist me up. "There's no telling what will happen if you take another―" " _Enough with the coddling_ , I'm _not_ an old geezer...yet." I shake both of my arms, loosing their grips on me as I rise to my feet. I stumble back a step, my legs still weakened. "The day I retreat from battle is the day I hang up my sword."

I feel another tug on my arm, Jaune seemingly dissatisfied with my bravado. "Enough with the ego, your pride's gonna get someo―" "It ain't pride talkin'." I grasp at my jingasa, staring towards the beast with a fire in my eye. I notice its body contorting, seemingly trying to pry Nora's hammer from its embedding into the building. "Only reason I'm even here, is 'cuz I gave up running away a long time ago. I don't care if it kills me, I'm fightin' 'til the bitter end. So call it what you want, but you're _not_ talkin' me out of this." He then releases me, perhaps finally realizing the futility in trying to dissuade me from combat, much less anything else.

"I'd call that integrity," Ruby says with a smile. I let out a weak chuckle as the beast finally flings her from the wall, thrashing her around like a rampaging child. After it spawns two fresh craters in the cobblestone, she's released and is sent rolling towards the path opposite our initial entry into this village. I see her Aura, hot pink in colour, violently crackle around her, seemingly disabled by the force. Seeing this, Ren then proceeds carving his weapons into the beast's arm, followed with more rapid-fire.

Due to the obvious lack of effect, Jaune and I, once more, rush for its hind legs and tear into it with our blades. They seem to be getting weaker, as this combined assault causes it to freeze in agony, which gives Ren the chance to escape his vice. He lands below, but rather than follow us in a retreat, he charges head-first at the beast. Impressively, he manages to parry the first arm thrown his way, but is sent backwards by the second.

Seemingly seeing red, however, Ren shakes off the blow and charges in a second time, his eyes wild and fiery. This look...there's a story behind it. This is more than just him wanting to rid the world of another Grimm. This is more than biding time for Nora to recover. This is _personal_. He's met this thing before, and it must have taken something quite dear from him. Wait, _no_...could it be?

"Ren, _stop it_!" Jaune entreats, trying to calm the enraged youth, with little effect. "Cool your head!" I follow, equally as vain. He is deaf to both of us, and his recklessness gets him grasped by the monster again. It slinks an arm around his leg, thrusting him about as it did Nora. The first slam disarms him, knocking his gunblades away. The second sends him careening towards Nora, his Aura also ferociously crackling as his rolling ends.

I watch them for a moment, hoping that the damage was only Aura-deep. Nora's the first to rise, at least confirming that it was for her. She stares at Ren wide-eyed, as he rises shortly after to stare down the hooved abomination. He _seriously_ aims to rush at it again? Though my legs are burning up, I nearly rush in to at least distract it from them when Nora dives into him, pulling the two of them under a building for safety. The foundation is cracked, but it seems stable enough.

But the creature had begun sprinting towards them, and it displayed its capacity for destroying buildings when it introduced itself. Thankfully Jaune saw that as well, as he had rushed in and managed to hold off its charge with his broadsword. He's knocked back immediately, easily being overpowered by it afterwards, but it was still a remarkable move. It's unclear what Ren and Nora's next move will be, but it's safe to assume they'll be out of commission for at least a little while.

Ruby then takes a few pot-shots at it to divert its attention, giving Jaune time to escape from any further pursuit. It then whips out one of its arms, bent on pummelling her. I leap towards its trajectory, cutting off its advance by piercing Kamui into its arm. I manage to pin it onto the ground, though my strength betrays me, allowing it to throw me off towards the tree. I lose Kamui in the process as he crashes into the pavement, the _clang_ seemingly echoing across the entire village.

My back is forcibly pressed into its twisted figure, causing me to let out a sharp groan as I slide down to its base. In the haze, I barely make out someone calling out to me, but I can't identify who. I hear more gunshots, muffled due to my head spinning, followed by Jaune exerting himself some more, likely striking its calves once again. It shrieks again, then I hear some distinct thudding. What follows that, though, pulls me from my daze.

 _CRT-TT-THHK_ , _CRT-TT-THHK_. It rushes for me again, though my body refuses to move. My entire spinal column feels shattered, my legs disfunctional. I vaguely see the creature lunging one of its fearsome tendrils at me when I'm suddenly whisked away by a mystical force. It's an odd sensation, oddly velvety in nature. Almost like...some kind of flower petal. A collective, in fact. All I can see for a few moments is a red texture, then suddenly, the world is rematerialized. I'd been pulled in the direction towards Qrow, though not quite far enough into the pathway where he's entirely visible. I glance over to see him still slunked over where I left him, or at least what's visible from here under the wood slats between the foundation.

I then glance over to see Ruby hovering over me, her eyes washing over me like a guardian angel. Wait, so she really _can_ vanish into rose petals? I vaguely remember him saying something like that...Again, how would you discover a power like that? What muscle would you flex in order to make use of such a talent? Bah, this is no time for an analysis like that. My mana still needs to recover, but I'm not out of this fight. Though, what I plan to use here could be a huge risk...

"Heiki, _please_ , you really should―" "N-nope." "Nope?" "Nope..." [Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_FDru9B670) I slowly rise, circulating what Qi I can throughout my system, yielding me the same aura as during the fight with Tyrian, though it's far more transparent. " _Null_ ," I whisper, though unlike with most abilities I use, no visual effect is laid onto me. My Aura simply changes to grey, then dissipates. The effect here isn't meant to be visual, though. It's entirely functional, as my body slowly begins to go numb. Before it completely switches off, though, I do get a surging sensation that fills me with a reasonable level of dread. My body feels like a mist or fog takes up residence within it, feeling moist and humid all throughout. That's the sign that I've hit the limit, that I've reached a point of no return. That sensation dictates that the state of my Circuits is dire, that they're being pushed to the very limit. I have to make this one count.

I then rise with little issue, much to Ruby's surprise. Jaune then regroups by us, though I all but ignore him as I slowly walk towards the beast. "Heiki?" I hear Ruby call, but it does not reach my ears. Everything goes nearly silent, save for the beast's overdrawn, sickly breathing. So silent in my head, even, that I nearly miss a rather pronounced noise in the real world. The whipping wind signifying that it's lashed out at me once more.

The kids both shout at me as its arm draws near. It nearly collides with me when my movement turns buttery smooth and agile. Just before impact, I slide around the attack, spinning around to release two cutters that fly at the creature's top half, the golden aura of Hamon only on me for as long as I throw them. Their aim is to slice it at the area that connects its two halves, but it leaps to the side and avoids both of them. They simply fly off and strike buildings in the distance, creating small tufts of smoke where they land.

Carrying the momentum from the first two, I then release an arc of slicing energy from a roundhouse, aimed more broadly at its lower half. The attack is quicker, though it simply throws out an arm to take the hit. It then swats at me with the other one, though I perform a somersault to avoid it. I can clearly feel my legs give out upon landing, but my Qi prevents them from collapsing.

I then take a sagely stance, resting an arm behind my back while the other one is extended out towards the creature. The hand is a mostly open palm, forming a small basin which water could gather in if it were raining. I distinctly hear the sound of more gunfire, presumably coming from Ruby. Seriously, has that not been proven to be ineffective against this thing? You're just wasting ammunition...

It does not deter the creature this time, as I hear another arm being swung my way. Rather than dodge it, though, I close my eyes and focus. My body gains a faint, blue glow, intensifying as its arm draws closer. I thrust my right arm at it, spinning my torso around to meet it, laying into its mass with a technique Meiling showed me: **Rock-Killing Fist**. The name is somewhat ironic, as no fist is actually involved, at least not until the end. I thrust my palm into it, reversing the motion and causing the arm to wrap itself around the conjoining area at its abdomen. It roars, moving then to slam its other arm down onto me. I pirouette again, this time following with the second part of the move.

I extend my back leg outwards, the right one in this case, then angle it so that the sole of my boot meets the side of my other leg's knee. I lightly bend it, then shove my left shoulder into it as it connects. The excess energy poured into the attack reflects it, effectively parrying the attack. It then enters a neutral state after loosing its right arm from around its torso. I give it no time to counter-attack, thrusting myself directly towards it with a quick blast of Qi behind me.

It moves to swat me away again. I predict this, stopping my advance and leaping towards its head to deliver the final move in the string. I tense my right hand into a tight fist, a blue flame dancing around it. It at first seems bewildered by the maneuvre, letting out a quick shriek as I drive my fist into its skull mask. Cracks form immediately on impact, though I'm nearly flung off by the force of its agonizing howl. I can vaguely feel my fist pushing through, further and further, nearly poised to remove its head entirely. Then, something mysterious and unfortunate happens.

My fist begins to slide upwards, until my attack is instead carried into the air, not fully blasting all of its energy into its head. I spin around to see one of its horns barrelling towards me, launching me straight into a building with its blunt side. (Cut Score #2, at roughly 0:55) I crash through the side of one, creating a rather pronounced gap in the structure. I punch through a meter or two, leaving myself dangling halfway within, and halfway outside. I'm somewhat covered in rubble, though a fair amount was projected into the building's dark volume.

I lie there, now feeling every ounce of pain that stunt was truly causing me. Whole body feels like it's melting, but somehow I'm still conscious. No chance I'll be moving anytime soon, though. Time soon blurs, the sounds of battle following in its stead. It's difficult to determine the pace, though I hear tons of gunfire and screeching, so I'd presume it to be going well. In addition to the heat ventilating through my body, I can feel warmth emanating from the top of my head. Must be bleeding from there, rather extensively as well. Heh, guess I should've listened to Ruby and sat the rest of that fight out...

Well, it was a good run. I've seen more in these past six or seven years than most can say they've even dreamt of in a lifetime. Munificent cultures, venerable personalities, and grisly scenes aplenty. I've loved, I've lost, and I've had far more leisure than I let on. Yeah, may not be the most dignified way to go, but I can think of far worse methods. Plus, I'd like to think I looked pretty cool, despite yet another failure. Why'd my fist slip, though...what part of a skull would cause your hand to slip like an oil slick? Was that Qrow's Semblance at work? Well, it doesn't matter now...

Wonder where I'll end up. Will I be going to whatever afterlives exist here in Remnant? Back home in Gensokyo? The classics from my old life? To be honest, being a ghost at Hakugyokuro doesn't sound half-bad. I think it's mostly a place where souls go to await judgment, but I happen to know a few who've skirted around the Yama's final word. I'll get to share a roof with Yuyu and my mentor Youmu for as long as I want, virtually. And I don't get to visit them often, so it'll be a nice change of pace. I doubt I'll be siphoned out of Gensokyo when I'm dead. Right? That couldn't possibly happen to a spirit bound to the other side, right? Especially not in the displaced reality of that place...

But then, how much of a Paradise would that be? Sure, I'm fond of Yuyu, and naturally the same is true for Youmu, but I don't look at either of them in perhaps the fashion I ought to. Despite the fact that Yuyu is keen to tease me and is actually quite promiscuous when she wants to be, I'm not real sure that an eternity spent in that kind of atmosphere would be the worst thing. But then, this is all assuming that that's even where I'd be headed. Maybe I'd be sent straight to Hell, where I'd instead be in the company of Oni and the residents of the infernal manor. That cat, the bird, and the Satori sisters. I suppose there's worse company to be stuck with.

It just sucks, though. I'd only really just begun my journey, in the grand scheme of things. I mean, I'm only 25. If natural causes willed it, I'd have had at least two and a half more quarters to go. That is, provided I hadn't found some way to prolong my life as I'd...kind of wanted, at least. While the prospect of immortality, and the very real means to obtain it in Gensokyo, are certainly appealing, I'm not sure I'd be aiming for something like that. If there were a way to become just a regular yōkai, preferably an Oni, that's more my style. I wouldn't want to be around forever, the few there that will be don't seem too enthused by the idea. Mokou, Kaguya, I think Eirin may be immortal, too...wouldn't be surprised if Tenma was as well. _Ahh_ , there's a fun thing to be: a Tengu.

Their society has such order, though I can only infer this since they blindfold anyone who trespasses in their walls that isn't one of them. Even though I'm known and trusted there, they still don't let me do as I please. Only time I'm allowed to see anything is when I'm taken inside somewhere. Usually either Momiji's, Aya's, or if Fate decides it hates me that day, Hatate's house, or sometimes I'm let into Tenma's home as well. The leader is even more secretive, though. I've, to this day, never seen his face. I'm starting to suspect he may not even have one at this point.

Sigh...well, that's just the way it goes, right? One minute you're fighting a gruesome dreadnought of a monster, the next you're thrown into a stone building where you're concussed to death. Hopefully the kids make it out alright...Gods, and what about Qrow? He was still slowly dying throughout that whole ordeal. That old codger...I'd be heartbroken if he doesn't make it. According to that moment between his niece and Jaune, Ruby's already lost a few friends when Vale was attacked, and they make it sound like they were as close as family. So for her to lose _actual_ family...Perish the thought.

But, these are the concerns of a living person. I'm...very much the opposite. I mean, I must be, right? After all that...how could I possib―

"Hey, kiddo." Oh. Hi, Kuro. Well, all this time you've been wanting me to die, so―"Wake up, kiddo." Eh? But, I'm dead. Can't really wake up from de―" _Wake up_." I'm _DEAD_. Were you not watching that battle? Even an anime protagonist with miles-thick plot armour couldn't possible escape from that kind of cra―" _WAKE_. _UP_."

That all you got say? Is this some form of mockery? Last little ' _ha_ - _ha_ ' before you do...whatever in blazes you wanted to do to me after I croa―"Listen, kiddo. You're not dead. If you were, we wouldn't actually be speaking right this moment." Seriously, not funny. Can't you just let me pass on in pea―"None of this is in jest. Believe me, I'd love _nothing_ more than for the sweet sound of your eternal silence. But alas, such a luxury is not something available to one such as me. It is simply **_not your time_**." Like you'd know when my time i―

" _Heiki! Wake up! Please_ , _open your eyes!_ " Wait, what? R...is that Ruby? I could almost swear...Naw. This can't be real. I was so ready to be done with all this, really. While there's nothing I'd love more than to see more of what Fate had to throw my way, I'm comfortable dying in battle. So long as it wasn't in vain, that's all I could ask―

"It's no good, Ruby. I think he may be..." Jaune? Now I'm hearing you as well? What's going on here...Am I dead or not? "You're not―" Shut _up_ , Kuro, I'm not listening to you. I have no reason to, if only because you were **stabbing me** earlier. "That was―" _Tut_ - _tut_! Don't want to hear it. Whatever it is, save it for the Yama. I'm sure she'd _love_ to listen to a sycophant like you drone _on and on_ about―

"No, he...he can't be. _Please_ , _help him!_ " Ehh? Wait, what's that noise that just entered my senses...is that...the sound of whirring blades? Propellers? Does this world have airships of some sort? Guess it's not that hard to imagine, it seems relatively modern. I mean, they at least have some pretty sophisticated weaponry.

It seems more this sound, though, than Ruby's tearful denial that brings my senses back to the waking world once again. I groan, unable to lift myself from my forced prostration. I lower my head to Ruby grasping at my hip, her own facing the floor. She seems to not have heard my groan, though my blurry vision betrays the notion that I should call out to her. Why does she seem so heartbroken, though? It's not like my passing would really be _that_ tragic for them. Jaune already said it best, they _barely_ know me. Sure, maybe I've been relatively decent to them, but that's just the way a wanderer ought to act. You wouldn't get very far being an outright _prick_.

But, honestly, how am I alive? That last attack _really_ hurt, and I was thrown straight into a solid stone wall. And I likely broke a few limbs with my stunt, as I simply numbed my body, I didn't heal it. Just because I couldn't feel the extent at which they proceeded to worsen doesn't mean they weren't actually getting worse. Body was still sore from yesterday's fight, ferrying Qrow all the way here certainly didn't help, then there's the whole stint with Kuro that happened before the fight with that monster. All because I couldn't just decide to walk away. Their business never concerned me from the start, I simply took it upon myself to share their burdens. Why? Kuro's accusations weren't entirely unfounded, I'm not that saintly.

I then go to get Ruby's attention, but my voice refuses to materialize. I go to speak, but the sound gets choked in my throat. Odd...nothing feels broken, though individual pains are difficult to separate since my whole body feels basically weightless. Like I'm already dead, and this is simply an astral projection. An ' _out-of-body_ ' experience, if you will.

But, no, when I move my head, it's clear that my head really is moving, regardless of how light the movements are. So I _am_ alive, through some inexplicable grace. Jaune finally seems to notice my movements, however, and promptly assures Ruby. "Wait, Ruby, look!" She breaks from her silent sobbing and obeys, her face lighting up when she notices my eyes open. " _Heiki!_ " she gasps, too choked up to really have any presence in her voice. "Thank goodness..." Jaune then turns towards the villa, motioning for someone to move to our position. Members of the fleet's crew, perhaps.

"Hey, over here! Please, this man needs help!" I manage to shakily rest a hand atop Ruby's, lightly smiling at her. Even if I don't end up lasting through the voyage, they'll at least have gotten to Mistral. So, I can then rest easy knowing that they'll at least get that far. She, of course, does not know the reason behind my smile, as her own ceases to fade. What a ray of sunshine, this one. Either she mirrors her parents, or they were terrible enough to warrant her existing in rebellion to them, if nothing else. In any case, that exact fact just confirms for me that this is where I'd belong in this world. Smiles like that are the ones that are worth protecting, no matter what.

A few moments later I hear the thudding of two pairs of boots heading our way. "Okay, we'll take it from here," a voice calls out, slightly filtered through a mask of some sort. The soothing image of Ruby is overtaken by that of two jackbooted militiamen, clad in brown two-tone fatigues and various adornments along their figures. Belt straps, black boots and gloves, pouches strapped to the thighs, golden buttons, a red ribbon laced over their left breasts, and crests stitched into the upper arms of their uniforms. They wear a sort of gas mask, missing only a pair of an accompanying oculus that would suit the design, though their eyes are covered by aviator goggles. Both seem to be male going by the utter lack of curvature, which would not be veiled by such an outfit. The men hoist me up first to a sitting position, in case such sudden motion would cause any complications. This grants me visual confirmation of their vessels, which do indeed seem to be aircraft.

They're almost literal airships, really only distinguished from regular boats by the undercarriage that serves as a second engine. They are mostly wooden, with metal stilts arranged about the surface, most prominently around the frame of the passenger's hold, the propellers, and the port side of the top half. Large fins protrude from either side, acting as avionics to help with air control and maneuverability. Masts adorn the top and stern areas of the ship portion. A white symbol is placed near the top of the winged-shaped mast on top.

I only now acknowledge that I'm viewing this all with one eye, as the blood draining from the top of my head has leaked down onto my right eye, obfuscating its view. It drips onto my collarbone now that I am raised up, prompting the men to then lift me up, my arms draped around their respective torsos. Surprisingly strong chaps, these two. I'd think my weight, along with that of my ruck...sack...

Wait, where's my pack? It must have fallen into the building with me, perhaps it simply came loose and fell inside. I know I had it with me while I was in transit, at least. Wasn't really given ample time to take note of its condition, but I distinctly remember it still being part of me as I crashed through the wall. Someone _please sa...ve...it..._

My conscience is slowly blurring and fading again, though, so I can't appeal to anyone to search for it. I don't know what's left in there, but I'd rather not lose it. If only for that map.

Alas, my consciousness fails me again, though I do not dream. I simply am left trapped between a stage of life and death, though the sounds of the world have not yet left me. The grunts of the men as they carry me are quite audible, same as the sounds of us boarding one of the vessels. A slight thud can be heard as I believe myself to have been propped onto a chair within the cargo hold of the ship, seemingly against the wall.

All that I hear for a while is the sound of the engines, which seem like more than just propellors now that I get a closer inspection. Seems it's some sort of jet/blade propulsion system, with Dust acting as a means of supplying energy for the blades to spin. The hum of the engines is oddly calming, though it is soon disturbed by more footsteps boarding the vessel. I hear what sounds like something metallic being placed upon the wood flooring.

My mind goes blank for a moment, until it's eventually stirred by the sound of the engines starting. The blades pick up speed in rather quick increments, until the G-forces of going airborne begin to weigh me down slightly. The sudden shock breaks me from my subconscious, bringing the figures of Ruby, Jaune, and Qrow laid at the center of the ship on a stretcher into my view. I wheeze and cough as I do so, my hand catching some of the blood on my face as I go to cover my mouth. I must be rather unsightly at the moment...

" _Heiki~!_ " I hear Ruby's chipper voice as she wanders towards me, her gait swayed a bit by the light rocking of the airship. She nearly falls into me as a result, though I manage to catch her before she does. One arm goes to her shoulder, the other about her waist. She herself throws one arm out towards the wall to my right, as I seem to have been placed near the corner of the hold, the other digging into my shoulder. Her eyes remain as wide now as when she was tripping, now glued to my own, creating a somewhat awkward scene.

" _Might_ w...wanna be m...more... _careful_ t...there..." I practically growl, my voice low and subdued. She lets out a nervous laugh, snapping her eyes shut to drown out the embarassment. "Ehehe, sorry," she mews, as I tap at her shoulder to signal to her to get off. My shaking limbs prove that I lack any of the strength required to be holding her steady. She immediately pulls away, deciding to instead take up a seat beside me. My arms droop down over my knees, my head low and my eyes heavy.

"It's probably a dumb question, but..." she starts, as I let out another couple coughs. " _I'm_...'bout as good _as_... _I prob'ly look_..." My voice is slightly higher in pitch than a whisper, though that's an improvement from when I'd first reclaimed my senses earlier. I shakily remove my glasses to wipe some of the blood from my face, attempting to free my right eye from its clutches. I lean back afterwards, lightly massaging my back with the gentle vibration of the motion of the airship's movement.

"Well, Mistral's not too far out, so just hang in there, okay?" She places a hand on my shoulder in sympathy, though I'm disinclined to acknowledge it. I can only find the strength to lightly nod in response, as my vision blurs some more. My whole being is still ablaze, though the vibrations are certainly helping. If nothing else, it's breaking the kinks in my neck, snuffing out the stiffness that accumulated while I was laying unconscious.

Ruby reaches under my jingasa, which is somehow still attached to me, to gently disturb my hair for a moment before rising and heading back to where she was. She stops and glances at me, her expression nearly a carbon copy from when she'd saved me with her Semblance. Okay, enough of that, young lady. I want to believe that you're just concerned for my well-being, but let's just _leave_ it there, yeah? For starters, I suspect you may be a minor, so that's already a ' **no** '. _Good grief_...

They all stand near the center save for the militant passenger, whose clinging to the opening on the right side of the hold. He doesn't appear to be armed, so I don't see what good he'll serve as a lookout, but I'll leave it for now. Despite what most fictional media of my old world depicted, I generally have a decent track record on airborne vehicles. So far, only two I've been on board have crashed, and one was purely a mechanical issue. An oversight by the mechanic, in fact. There was an internal malfunction that she hadn't noticed, which led to one of the engines spontanenously combusting. Wasn't _really_ any fault of hers, it was so endocrinal that you would've had to remove some of the metal plating to have discovered it, which is basically the _opposite_ of maintenance. Everyone was fine, though. I mean, of course they were. Rest of the crew was basically androids, as far as I understood their physiology.

Wishing to see the capital that I initially set out to reach, I struggle to lift my head, gazing towards the cockpit. The angle isn't great, but I can see some rather pristine looking structures practically cut straight into a massive mound of stone. Akara was right about one thing, the people here made good use of the land they inhabit. It's almost as if this place occurs naturally, though a few industrialized details betray the idea. All that can be seen from the side doors as we pass over the place is treelines and a few districts below that are indescribable from here.

The effort to even look, though, drains me as my head droops one final time. I pass out, succumbing to my waning condition. I do dream this time, showcasing it to be a regular sleep rather than whatever that slip of states was after I plunged into that building. It's a pleasant one, which takes me by surprise as few of my dreams anymore are delightful in nature. If it's not a simple distortion of events, whether through a construct of my mind or Kuro messing with it, then it's simply a retreading of some of the calamities I've been party to. Or tragic events that become marathoned without a remote to stop it. Sometimes they're too realistic, giving me full motion to actively relive the events, though despite my internal efforts, the outcome never changes. Those people die, and there's no realm where they can be saved, not even in my own.

But this event does not involve any death. It's a festival, in fact. A celebratory shin-dig after one of the incidents was resolved back home in Gensokyo. I can't recall which, but there are many attendees, so it's likely one of the major ones. It's an odd conundrum to be sure, but it does give a little insight to how zany the place really is. Some yōkai will decide it wants to cause some trouble, it may even kill some people in the process, yet we all basically forget about it and party afterwards. It's so tooth-and-nail while it's going on, yet there's such complacence after the fact. It really makes me question just how deeply Reimu and Marisa really value Gensokyo's safety. They're not the only protectors, but they're the main two that get involved whenever something goes down. Well, Marisa more than Reimu, she's a bit lazy and simply wants to spend her days relaxed at her shrine. Simply finds it too bothersome to have to go out and resolve things, which I guess is kinda what my role has become, at least while I'm there. I'm something of an apostle of hers, usually co-opting with Marisa and Alice in her stead to take care of things. Most others don't usually get involved if it doesn't reach their domiciles, so backup is rarely ever an option. The only other ones that truly will if asked are people like Byakuren, since her motives align with ours, for the most part.

Looking at the festivity closer, it then dawns on me just how truly horrific this particular one was. Nothing bad actually happens, it's just that this is one of my ' _first experiences_ ' with something. It's mainly put into motion because the Oni decided to show up, or at least two of them do. Yuugi and Suika, the latter of whom normally resides near the shrine but doesn't always attend these things. And that's another oddity, the fact that most of these parties wind up at the Hakurei Shrine. Usually something gets destroyed in the process, too, forcing her, Marisa, and myself to clean up afterwards. Naturally, since I'm the only one of us three with any real muscle, I'm left to do most of the lifting and manual reparations, while the two of them tend to the janitorial stuff. I've become something of a handyman as a result, though I'm far from a professional. It mostly has simply allowed my analytical mind to be thrust upon figuring out structural maladies, so while I may not be able to fix the problem, I can usually at least identify it for a proper repairman.

As for what issue occurs in this festivity, though, is a tenet of my travels that has unfortunately been somewhat recurring. It's the first time I'd ever consumed an alcoholic beverage, saké in this instance. I'm not one to participate in the main events, typically speaking, choosing instead to meditate nearby or train my body some. So I was naturally pulled from my element when Suika came and literally dragged me down to the main area. Remember, while she may resemble a child, she's still an Oni, so her strength is practically unmatched. She grabs you, you're hers. And while it's not the worst thing I've ever drunk, mostly because that's a specialty of the Oni, it made me aware of one very keen issue: I have a _very_ low tolerance. I don't know how heavy the drink actually was, but it was basically force-fed to me, and I was intoxicated in seconds. Thankfully, I'm one of those ' _tired_ ' drunks, so I didn't do anything inane or abhorrent. I simply started to enter a sort of trance, so the only real indication of my condition was the blatant redness that overtook practically my entire head. For me, though, it was a far different experience.

I started to hallucinate, all of the surrounding lights becoming blinding and contorted. Everyone's voices became distorted, their images becoming vibrant and discotheque. Eventually my senses become overwhelmed and I pass out, promptly being escorted to the guest room since, despite the fact that Reimu and I are close friends, I don't really have my own room at her shrine. To be fair, she's teetering on the poverty line, as Shrine Maiden work isn't the most well-rewarded profession. That said, it helps to be at least somewhat proficient at it...

Unfortunately, it was a role she was born into, and as far as I know, her mother did not live long enough to really prepare her for the task. She was apparently the end of an era, as she belonged to the class of miko that seemed to get more physical with their exorcisms, perhaps existing in a time before spellcards. The gauntlets I now wear, I believe were, in fact, hers. Every tidbit of information surrounding her makes me wish I could have met her. Despite the obvious strength that accompanied life back in her day, she wasn't without a sensual side, reminding me much of Meiling. Reimu's own memories of her are vague, but they aren't without idolation or reverence. She clearly loved her mother, and it's safe to assume that it was mutual. But as she explained it to me, there was a day where her mother had left to resolve an incident, only to never return. It was shortly after that Yukari took on the role of godmother, though her own understanding of the miko profession's inner machinations is painfully myopic. Yukari seems to have known more about her, though, as most of the things I personally have learned have come from her. For instance, if I recall, her name, or at least her title, was Sendai, which basically means ' _past generation_ ' or ' _a thousand generations_ ' depending on the phonetics.

Another detail she was keen to point out was her apparent breathtaking beauty, which Yukari further jabbed at me by saying that I'd have fallen starstruck for her. Can't help but feel, though, that it was more of a jab at herself. Same-sex relations are not at all uncommon in Gensokyo, it's in fact rather commonplace, so a connection between the two of them would explain why she takes on a motherly role for the miko's daughter. Such a kindly gesture certainly isn't in her nature, as she's naturally lethargic and isn't one to directly meddle in anything unless it truly captivates her interest. That's why she created a _shikigami_ , so that it could take over most of her duties, most of which are tied to the household. A little unbecoming of one of the most influential figures in the land, if not also for her being one of the most powerful. Still, she always has Gensokyo's best interests at heart, and there's no means to question her devotion to its protection. When it's on the line and truly at risk, you can bet Yukari will be there as the vanguard.

The only other remarkable thing to occur in this memory is that I awake to find Suika, the little deviant, snuggling against me early in the morning. I'd passed out for a while, and I'd somehow sober'd up relatively quickly. Her enormous horns nearly puncture into me, making me question what her real goal was there. She was quite intoxicated herself, which is practically her natural state, but getting out of the lock was not simple since she's still an Oni. The memory fades after a moment, but I don't think I actually do until she awakens.

My consciousness fades back to reality for a bit, though, as I seem to be in the process of being carted off to a building nestled at the center of a small district. The finer details are lost to me as my rebound into the material world is temporary. The buildings here do seem somewhat contemporary, reminding me somewhat of Kuo Kuana. Not so much in the designs, rather, more with the paint jobs and their condensed nature. I wonder if there are any Faunus here, or if all of them, save for a few exceptions, were shipped out to the neighbouring island. I also wonder if the kids know anything about Blake, now that I have that place on the mind. They seem to have been students at Beacon, Jaune mentioned something about a lost team, so I can't help but wonder if...

I'm in no condition for such an interrogation, though. I'm not even sure that they are, either. The scars of wartime loss are not so easily mended, especially when it's one's first experience. In fact, there's never a time where it's easy. I've fought against and beside child soldiers, and while most assume them to be emotionless husks, which is sometimes true, most still have something to hold onto, something precious that they value. Whether it's their own self-preservation, brought about by a desire to spite those who left them to their vices or to honour those who may have treated them like they weren't waste, or something as simple as protecting one another, they can experience loss as well. And while they'll make an honest effort to hide it, even the most hardened veteran of the battlefield I've ever known still had a limit to how much she could take. There's no dreg of society too low in the caste system that isn't also a person. Doesn't matter at all what you are, even if you're not human. If you have a conscience, you have a measurable amount of decency, even if it's only in trace amounts. And so long as you have any at all, it can be nourished and pushed to something greater. Anyone can change, I've seen it firsthand. This is why I value any life, regardless of affiliation. You can be the sorriest excuse for a person to have ever lived, but should I still see some way that your path can be reversed, I'd still mourn your death. It may be brief, but it shall still occur. Lost life is lost potential. Lost potential is a loss for the world. Purely based on the off-chance that changing that one person's outlook, that person's alignment, could stem the tide of a sour situation. Plenty of warfare is controlled through deception, and that often leads to false flagstaffers and shaky ideologies. Things that cause otherwise intelligent and logical creatures to abandon their morals for even the slightest sense of patriotism or belonging. War...it's the ugliest, yet most traditional thing that humanity knows.

And they know it well. No matter _where_ they are.

And all evidence points to humanity as the cause of all the strife in this world. The Grimm are certainly no minor participants, same with whatever this Salem figure truly is, but the very existence of Menagerie details just how low my kind has fallen, at least in this instance. There will never be a time where it doesn't disgust me. And of course, it's not the entire race. Those kids are certainly well enough along. Same as I'm sure not all Faunus are on the right side of the conversation, either. I seem to recall the mentioning of some radicals within their ranks. In fact, I seem to recall a name: Adam, or something along those lines. But it does not take an entire race of people to end the world. Sometimes, all it takes is the audacity of one individual to claim things aren't right. To preach of the issues that face the world, then offer extreme solutions to resolve them. Hell, that very thing was quite prominent in my old world. It's exactly this point that makes me detest the very notion of heroes and the legends that they leave behind. The fact that they're even needed, to this day, just proves how hopeless things can truly be. I wonder if there will ever be a point...if there's even the slimmest glimmer of hope that one day, likely far beyond my own passing, there exists a moment where we'll ever truly evolve. Where even the thought of something like discrimination or internment will be seen as absurd and below us. Despite my abhorrence for killing where it's unnecessary, I'm not so much of a bleeding heart that I can forgive the sins of my ilk. Humanity is garbage, and it has much, _much_ work to do if it ever hopes to atone for all of the pain it has caused. Even I, myself, am not entirely blameless to this end. Especially during my first experience on a _real_ battlefield...

But enough about that. My senses slowly return to me, my hearing naturally being the first to return. The first thing I hear is the gentle sighing of a light breeze. It is not all-encompassing, however, as I only feel it flow from one direction, perhaps from a cracked window. Then I hear another, somewhat peculiar sound. It resembles light snoring, and while I've been made aware that I'm one to do so, it's simply too cutesy and high-pitched to be me. Then I hear the call of birds tweeting, denoting that it's presently some time during the day. I don't presume such a din to accompany nightfall, at least.

But then, it was probably reaching sundown while we were facing that monstrous creature. I feel like a broken record at this point, but how long have I been out? It didn't feel very long, but this must be a new day. Then I feel a sensation as I obliquely inch my head around the rather comfortable pillow it's been placed upon. There are bandages wrapped around my head, though I do not feel any more blood loss. My mana is stable, meaning at least a full day has passed. That's honestly a bit surprising, though, if that's the time frame for this. I'd exhausted practically all of it throughout that whole endeavour, relying solely on my Hamon and Qi for the remainder. Qi itself has no real resource, as it's literally a life energy. So long as you're alive, you can use it, but even still, it's a dangerous tactic if one's mana is depleted. In that kind of state, you're literally throwing your life away with every usage. Typically mana can be applied to cushion the amount that Qi drains you, which is basically how my Hakkais work. They balance Qi usage with mana consumption. So I'm very lucky that I didn't just kill myself with those stunts I was pulling...

I slowly open my eyes, slightly blinded by rays of sunlight barrelling into the room from my right. My eyes adjust after a moment, taking in the room's composition. Tan walls with brown supports and highbeams, with a mirrored cream floor and ceiling, comprised of wooden planks with clear dividing spaces between them. To my right is actually a pair of windows, with small desks entrenching them, as well as a smaller one at my end of the bedspread. The ones along the wall are adorned with potted plants, save for the one in the middle, which also contains an analog desk clock. It seems to imply that it's just after noon, roughly half-past. The ticks representing the numbers on a digital clock of the same type are a bit difficult to make out from here. The one closer to me simply has a desk lamp that's currently switched off because, well, it's daytime. Directly below me, that is to say in front of my bed, is a long dresser desk of sorts, that hugs along most of the wall, leaving only about three-or-four meter gaps between the walls it separates. A closer inspection reveals that the side near the door is shorter, however, with seemingly just enough room for it to sway open. The bed itself is also quite conservative, white bedsheets and beige pillows and coverings. Speaking of coverings, I first think to question why I've been laced with a blanket, but then I realize that they probably don't know about my scarf. And while it is still around my neck, my jacket has been removed and replaced with a white dress shirt. Guess it wasn't in great shape after all that. Tyrian's cuts, Qrow's hemorrhaging, the dust from the town's buildings...if it wasn't dirtied in that bar, then that last crash surely did the trick.

My jingasa is at least in view, stacked atop the dresser on my side. Kamui is laid against it at the rightmost end. My gauntlets are also removed, placed near the jingasa. My glasses lay on the desk beside me and with seemingly more cracks than I recall, and the last thing I note is what's to my left. Sitting in a cushioned oak chair is Ruby, who seemingly has fallen asleep while watching over me, with a small, red, mechanical device in her lap. Could be a condensed form for her scythe. I suppose such fatigue should be expected, as I don't know of the hardships they all faced before I ran into them. Perhaps we should trade stories at some point. Though I mustn't forget why I'm here. Or about Aoi, for that matter. _I hope she's okay_...

My body still feels sore, but not quite enflamed like it was before, so I decide to hoist myself up. The bed softly creaks from my motion, though not loudly enough to rouse the sleeping angel. An odd sensation creases my back, feeling as if something is covering it. It feels like a large patch of cloth has been etched onto it, binding up the wounds I seem to have garnered from that collision with the building. I close my eyes as I throw my arms out, behind my back and at rather exaggerated angles, along the mattress. I thoroughly scan my body for any abnormalities I may not have detected at first, simply wishing to assure myself as to my condition. It takes about 30 seconds, but I can safely conclude that a few partly fresh cuts on my back and a minor concussion is the most that seems to remain. Guess my head's rather sturdy, though I suppose it was my back that took most of that last shock.

I look out the window once more, now no longer blinded by the light pouring through, to get a sense of what the capital looks like. Sadly, the view is a bit subdued, as half of what's visible from here is just another building, though I can at least confirm us to be on a second or third floor. I can see the framework for a bazaar down below in the streets, though the business seems to be rather light. May just be a bit too early, or maybe what they're selling just isn't catching. Or perhaps a curfew is in order, if I can trust the codger's vouching of the headmaster in this city.

I also now notice there to be no sign of my rucksack, nor the attached box of goodies. Though, its contents may have begun to lose some quality, as I don't know for sure how long I've been comatose. They also may have been destroyed in the battle, as I was not really able to keep tabs on either. In any case, the only true loss is the map, as most of the other things in there are rather replaceable, though I suppose a map is as well. Perhaps not the medical supplies, though I'm not sure how much they used attempting to patch myself and the codger up. It certainly felt noticeably lighter when I'd picked it up that morning.

A curious sound then draws me from my inspections: a rather pleasant, charming murmur from my compromised guest. I glance over to see her mumbling something incoherently, though as soft as her voice is, her slumber seems anything but calm. Perhaps her mind is forcing her back through the horrors of Beacon. Or some other event that transpired sometime after. From what little I can recall of the map, if they indeed came from Vale, then they had something of a trip to get here as well. Perhaps they stumbled across some of the other settlements along the way, ones that were hopefully still bustling with life.

Speaking of the others, where are they? I don't expect them all to be here at once, but this place seems reminiscent of the morning hours on Christmas day: so quiet you could hear a pin fall. A quick ping reveals that the old codger is but a room away, directly behind me in fact. Seems to be asleep as well, still not quite in functioning shape, but in better health than before. I can only truly tell it's Qrow, though, because of his Semblance. Makes him pretty easy to track since he can't really suppress its influence. I suppose it would be ironic to call that unfortunate.

I also sense another presence on the floor below us, as well as one on the ground floor, though it's hard to say who's who. The brooding nature of the emotions I'm sensing, though, makes me think the one below us may be Jaune. Of the four of them, he seemed to wear the most pain on his sleeve. It likely has something to do with that Pyrrha character, though I don't know that her fate was ever...wait, no, before that monster attacked us, Jaune did basically confirm her demise. Both he and Ruby had ' _lost_ ' her. Can't really think of much else that might imply.

Given the idle nature and sheer indifference in the bottom individual, I'll assume that to be whoever owns this place. Where even are we? Is this some sort of inn? It certainly doesn't resemble a medical facility.

And Jaune also mentioned something about a team of hers, as well as a sister. Hopefully the terminology is more loose there, as I'd hate to learn that she's without a sibling now, too. Losing comrades is awful enough, but there's a certain sting that's unique to losing family. I don't suppose I personally know it, but I've seen it written on the faces of people I've met. It's the kind of sting that broke them, reducing them to tears, where any other tragedy that befell us had failed to do so. Not every case was with blood relatives, either. It's that very notion that reinforced an already prevalent psychology of mine, that the camaraderie associated with familial bonds isn't limited to only being hereditary. Anyone can be one's true family, the only things necessary for that to blossom are perspective and trust.

Suddenly, my vision starts to blur a bit, causing me to grasp onto my cranium. A slight ache in my temples is the culprit, forcing a light groan from me. Guess the damage is more subtle than I initially figured. My scans don't cover everything, I suppose. My vision settles after a moment as I look worriedly towards Ruby, though she still has yet to be awoken by my disturbances. Her muttering ceased after my light outburst there, though, so she may yet be soon to do so. I kind of want to wake her, so that we can perhaps have our own heart-to-heart, but she could also likely use the rest. The pang just now makes me think I should continue my own. Same as back when I first arrived in Kuo Kuana, while my Circuits may feel fine, it may be unwise to push them; otherwise, I could alleviate these woes right this second. Magic is thankfully convenient like that.

And since there's nothing truly scientific about it, calling it magic is indeed accurate. The only scientific parts of my arsenal involve the use of Alchemy, and that's a slippery slope when attributing the two things to one another.  While Alchemy does carry with it similar restrictions and etiquette to an ordinary scientific juncture, its innate supernatural and extraordinary applications and properties make it the black sheep of the field. There's far more laws and regulations one must follow in order to make use of it properly, which is why I've taken liberties with my own usage and sort of perverted the original idea. Since I don't really follow the Law of Equivalent Exchange, where the creation of something through its power requires something of equivocal value taken from the user in effigy, it's unjust to say that I'm a true alchemist. Which is fine by me as, not only does that suit my free-natured style to a tee, it's also not how I was trained. ' _Mystic swordsman_ ' just sounds better than ' _Scientific swordsman_ ', but maybe that's just me. I guess it doesn't have the alliteration, though.

But then, does ' _swordsman_ ' really nail down what I am? I mean, I'm pretty quick with a blade, but I'm also a brawler as well. I want to use the term ' _samurai_ ', but that implies that I follow the honour-bound way of life that is Bushido. And while some facets in its teachings are certainly present in myself, there's simply some things that I can't embody. I do pledge fealty, but only to the essence of honour and justice. I find it beneath myself, especially now, to hold another's banner over my head with pride in my heart. I am not without a degree of courage, but it is usually a mask I wear. I lack the confidence to be that level of boorish, but my resolve pushes me forward to reach new heights. I'm not a bleeding heart who helps every single person I see, just the ones whom I deem worth the effort. I protect those who cannot do so themselves, and aid those whom I believe in and whose ideals I trust. My respect is earned, not simply assumed. Everyone, however, is equal in my eyes until you prove me wrong. The very act of using deception and subterfuge in warfare already knocks me from its value of honesty. I'm not one to lie, and I usually do as I say, but I will stretch the truth depending on the situation. I do hold myself accountable for everything I do, though. Even things that may not necessarily have been my fault. I've been hit with some scrutiny for this, but I just don't want people fretting over every little thing about me. If I'm injured, it was just me being weak. If I make a bad call, it was simply poor judgment on my part. This is not to say I won't hold others accountable, no, just that I refuse to blame others for my mistakes. It's nothing close to integrity or honour, as most like to call it. I just hate it when I screw things up.

My thoughts are interrupted by a surging feeling that begins to overtake me. My chest feels constricted and uncomfortable. Whatever this shirt is made of, it's both not my size, nor is it a fabric I care for. I slowly release the buttons below the collar, leering over towards Ruby just in case she misreads the act. She's thankfully still out, though. I then temporarily unwind my scarf and remove it, exposing my body to the elements as I feel a sudden rush of cold air. Seems the colder climate is still in power, all but assuring me that this world's weather patterns are not quite the same as what I know as normal. That, or this side of the world is simply significantly colder than the west. Or, as theorized before, perhaps my overdependence on this scarf of mine actually _is_ detrimental to my health.

In any case, I ought to consider finding a slightly heavier outfit to wear in the near future. I suppose could use alchemy to create one, if need be...

The act of sliding the shirt off causes another light squeaking of the bed, which causes her to sputter in her sleep. Seriously, either wake up or hush up...

I start to shiver as I rebind my scarf about my neck and collarbone, finally feeling like myself again. I then throw the shirt over the lampshade beside me, feeling a slight snag in my shoulder as I do so. " _Tch_ ," I sputter as I grasp for it. Yep, still pretty sore. Still, that hurt less than I thought it would. Maybe it _has_ been a few days? _Grh_ , I'm so _conflicted_! Do I wake Ruby or _don't_ I? If I'm wrong and this is simply within the same 24 hour period, then it'll be rude to her. And if it's not, then it would simply ease my mind to know just how long I've been out, and I really _am_ interested in her. Not just her, but the whole crew. Not just the ones I've met so far, but at least also her sister. I don't know how to really interpret their conversation, so I'll just assume her old team's still alive and just separated for the sake of optimism. He essentially lumped them all together, but I don't know the story, so I really shouldn't assume anything. And I do also need to prod about Blake as well, I do still need to try and find her, but that will prove difficult without any clues. She was a Beacon attendee, but there's no way to say for sure that she'd still be there. If nothing else, I would like to believe otherwise, if it's still a warzone...

Another sensation pulls me from my thoughts, but it's not one of mine this time. Rather, I sense the presence of two people that have entered the building. They're, again, hard to read, but given the slight familiarity there is as well as the juxtaposition between the two of them, I'll presume it to be Nora and Ren. So, we're all here, at least.

If they come up here and find me awake, they may draw attention to it and thus raise Ruby, though they might do so regardless. Nora, at least, strikes me as the type. But then, they seem to be heading towards Jaune now that I read their intentions a bit. It's difficult to do so if the person isn't directly in front of me, nor when it's not being based off of any words they speak, so I could be wrong. It just doesn't seem like it's me on their minds at the moment, which is fine.

A snort then pulls me from my soul literature, coming from Ruby, perhaps awoken by something in her dreams. Her eyes form half-moons as she stares blankly at me for a moment, perhaps not registering what she's seeing just yet. She even seems to be drooling a tad. I sheepishly wave at her to try and pull her from her trance, which sort of works. She rubs her eyes then wipes away the saliva, then her demeanor lights up when it finally clicks that I'm awake. " _Heiki~!_ " she exclaims with a chipper tone, quickly rising from her chair. She nearly drops her device, though she catches it at the last second.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzMA4pNLyJc) (Minus the SFX, of course. Was hard to find a Score mix since, even at the time this was first written, the full song was out, lol.)

She walks close to the bed and lays it near the foot, making me realize how truly small the bed is, then throws her arms out in my direction. They then constrict me length-wise, though her stature makes her unable to do so in full, stopping just short of my right shoulder. "I'm _so_ glad you're okay," she mews, scraping the side of her head against my left shoulder. My face swells with redness a bit, only finding the courage to grasp at one of her elbows. "I-I, uh..." I stammer, sweating a bit as well.

She slightly releases me, hopping onto the bed in a rather casual, wariza style, leaving a hand at the front side of my left shoulder and the other behind its respective clavicle. Her smile is sweet and innocent, seemingly only filled with genuine relief. "You had us all worried, y'know. We seriously thought you were..." She pauses, her smile fading slightly. I reach my right arm over to pat her on the head. "Well, fun fact: I thought so, too," I reply with a dry chuckle. I return my arm to where it was, looking towards the foot of the bed. "Guess I got what I deserved for not listening to you." She removes herself from me, clasping her hands together and placing them down onto the bed in front of her. "Yup, but you were pretty cool, so it kinda worked out," she confesses with a forced laugh. I scratch the side of my head, my fluster growing a bit fuller. "I was?" I ask, looking in the windows' direction. "Are you kidding?" she chirps with a giggle. "You really _were_ like something out of one of my comics!"

The comment pulls my gaze towards her as a light smile creases my face. I then look back towards the foot of the bed, letting out a legitimate chuckle. "Tch~ _heheh_..." I don't know why, but the fact I seem to have impressed her makes me happy. Maybe it's just her bubbly personality. Maybe it's just that cute face and voice of hers. "So," she starts, pulling me from the air of accomplishment. "Same dumb question from before, but―" "Same rhetorical answer as before, too." I shoot her a wider smile which in turn widens hers as well. "Mostly just sore now, I imagine it won't be long before I'm good to be on my feet again." She then grasps at me again, this time constricting my arm. Her expression isn't quite as jovial as one would associate with the gesture, however. "Don't go pushing yourself! It's barely been _two days_ , give your body a chance to..." She pauses, looking at me as if she'd just seen me for the first time. Her face reddens a tad as she pulls away. " _U-uh_ , by the way..." she stammers, eyeing my body. "Why are―" "Meh, shirt was too stuffy. This is how I normally look anyway," I profess, massaging a kink out of my neck.

"Where's my jacket, though? And the pack I had?" I query, causing a guilty look to dawn on her face. Eh? "Well, your jacket's next door being repaired. It had some pretty bad tears in it, so..." she trails off, seeming to still be a bit shy to ogle my bare torso, even though a fair amount was left visible before, at least up the middle. "A-as for your pack, though... _iiiit kiiinda_..." I raise an eyebrow with curiosity, though I can probably predict her next words. "Was it damaged?" I ask to which she lightly nods. "There's some good news there, though. The medicine you had's okay, and save for a few tears, your spare clothes also made it through. Everything's being stored elsewhere at the moment. Though...the bottles got crushed, the map got torn into three pieces, and um...well, whatever food you had in that box either got squished or buried in the dirt floor of that building you got knocked through." Spare clothes? Pfft, why did I never take the time to check out all the compartments of that thing? And shame about the food...oh well. That makes me think of something, though.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the Scroll device that Kali gave me, which is still in mostly mint condition save for a small crack on the left handle. "Oh, you have a Scroll?" she asks with moderate intrigue. "Yeah, I...well, I guess I should probably start from the beginning, eh? I already was, actually, before that freaky Grimm popped up outta nowhere..." I pause, looking around a bit in thought. " _Then again_ , it might be best to hold off on that until we're all gathered in one place. Just so, y'know, I don't have to _explain over and over again_." A disappointed look grows in her expression, causing me to lightly sigh.

"Guess I can do a short version, sorta. Basically, I got pulled out from my home into another world, then somehow went from there to here. Well, not _here_ , but the island down south. There, I was brought into the town of Kuo Kuana, a place chock full of Faunus. I wasn't in... _great_ shape when I arrived, so most of my time there was spent in a deep sleep. Which...brings me to a question that _may_...be difficult." (I don't knooooow, where we should go ♪) Ruby simply sits there attentively, glaring into me with curious eyes. I stare back into hers, unsure if I should pose this question now, but on the off-chance that she may know...

"I was taken in by a family, the ones who basically seem to be the ones in power there―s-sort of, at least. They're...also the ones that gave me insight into the attack on Vale. And they...informed me of a certain individual that was supposedly present during the event. Their...daughter." My expression turns grim, though hers remains inquisitive in nature. ([Just] feeling faaaaaarther from our goal ♪)

"So I'll just come up front with it. Would you happen to know the name: _Blake_ Belladonna?" Her expression turns dark, making me instantly regret asking. She takes a few moments before responding, perhaps stricken with grief of some pedigree. "Yeah, she...was part of my team. Team RWBY, that is, in case you haven't heard." (I don't knoooooow ♪) Your name is Ruby and your team was called RWBY...uhh, I'm going to guess that it's an anagram of the members' names, but surely something a little more creative could've been―"But, if you're looking for her, well, none of us know where she is. She apparently took off after..." She pauses, grief and anguish written all over her. I immediately grasp her shoulder and cover her mouth with the forefinger of my other hand. "Okay, okay. You don't gotta continue if it's too painful, I understand." My tone is gentle, though I fear my resting face betrays the sincerity in my words. (What path we  _wiiiill_ be shooown ♪)

Tears begin to well in her eyes, but she tries to stonewall through it, flashing me a rather beautiful smile...at least, if I do say so myself. Almost makes me disregard how inherently fake it is, but this is just a testament to what Jaune was talking about before. "I...meant to ask about her before, and _someone else_ actually, but I think we were all a bit invested in the things your uncle was sayin'." I scratch my head, mentally recounting tidbits of that very tale. The only real points that stuck with me are the stuff about the Maidens, the relics, and that Salem character. And something about Godly brothers or whatever. I'll believe in them when I see evidence, same as I always have. (But I know that when I'm with you ♪)

"Who was the other person?" she asks, seeming to have, at least in part, recovered from the memory of whatever happened at Beacon. I first look to the clock before responding. Quarter 'til. Not sure why I thought it felt later. I then look back to the foot of the bed, this time hesitant for a different reason. "The name _Yamanaka_ mean anything to ya?" She's silent at first, unconvincingly trying to draw an image to the surname. Part of me expected this, though it has nothing to do with her age. (I'm at hoooome ♪) "Mnn...sorry, I can't say that it does," she confesses, somewhat dismayed at the fact. I let out a soft sigh, attempting to visually betray my presumption. "Well, don't worry too much about it." She then tilts her head slightly, a partly predictable question on her mind.

"What's so important about that name?" I shake my head slightly, mostly struggling to remember his plain face. There really wasn't anything too spectacular about him apart from his build and when he'd tried to kill me. "Well, I don't think it concerns any of you too greatly. It's just a guy I'm looking for, and I'd been given some...admittedly _shaky_ information that he might be here in the capital." A bit of silence fills the air, then her expression turns a bit sour. "Did he do something bad? It doesn't sound like you and him are that good of friends." I almost want to laugh at that remark, but I'm a bit too composed for that at the moment. Still, a sly grin does cross my face.

"Let's just say that...if I had to pick between _him_ or the _Grimm_ , think I'd be going with the monsters." I grasp at the back of my head, staring towards the ceiling. "He kinda...scared me, more than anything." An equally coy smile creases her own face, followed by, "Hmph. Scared? _You?_ The guy that told us to run while you took on that Tyrian weirdo? Who had us wait while y―" " _Yeah_ , _yeah_ , I get it. Puttin' on a brave face ain't that hard." I then pinch at my eyes, rubbing away some exhaustion. "You wanna call Tyrian a weirdo, though...sure, he had some...let's call them insecurities, but Akara would make him seem sane." I close my eyes, feeling myself get a bit lightheaded. Whether it's simply a result of him returning to my focus again, or my condition being less than desirable, I'm not sure.

"He's that bad?" she asks, clear skepticism in her voice. "Well, you tell me. What would you think of him if I told you that he _attacked_ me, with abilities not too unlike my own, after carting me up to a mountaintop under the guise that we'd both be meditating? And all that was after he'd been painted out to be some kind of... _grand healer_...of a sort. He and his company are supposedly world-renowned, but I'm not too convinced." Silence once again hangs in the air for a few moments, though her attempt at reaching for any likeness similar to what I've described is far easier to believe this time. It seems to share the same result, however.

"Well, that doesn't sound like anyone I know, so he must not be _too_ famous." I fall back into my pillow, feeling my strength leave me all at once. The entire bed shakes slightly, mostly being detectable by seeing Ruby bounce lightly up and down for a moment. Who was this thing made for, anyway? Feels almost like a kid's room going by the size, both in area and this particular object. This ain't some kind of orphanage or day care, is it? But then, if it is...where is everyone? I still only sense the six of us in the building.

"Yeah, I've been thinking it may be some kind of façade. Whatever his ulterior motives are, I..." I trail off, feeling my mind slip just as my body just had. Then a tapping sensation overcomes my forehead, caused by Ruby patting it in consolation. "Don't think about those kinds of things right now! You need rest, it's written all over your face..." I blink a few times, confirming the notion to be true throughout the rest of my body as well. Guess I really should have just checked out earlier, when my vision blurred. Oh well, that was still a rather pleasant chat, so I think it was worth it.

"Heh, yeah...I think I'll listen this time." A proud smile takes hold of her face, reminding me of a few delinquent children I can think of back home at the Village. She giggles, citing, "You'd better! Now I'm going to go check up on Uncle Qrow, maybe write a letter home to Yang as well..." she mentions, ceasing her patting to simply rest the hand over my forehead now. A worried look crosses her face, removing every ounce of confidence it had just developed. I rest my right hand over the one ensnaring my forehead, pulling her from whatever thought was plaguing her just then.

"Yang...that your sister? Member of your team?" Let me in a little. Before I pass out, gimme some knowledge nuggets, _missy_! "Both, actually," she says, her tone a bit lower than it was. I tighten my grip slightly, then loose my hand entirely to tap at hers. "Tell me about it later? I'd like a proper forum where we can go over everything...y-y'know, within respectable boundaries, of course. Hopefully also without interruptions like my body giving out on me." She then moves her hand to brush through my hair once before rising off the bed, retrieving her scarlet device in the process.

"I think I'd like that, too. You're fun to talk to~" She then flashes me a big, doofy grin, alleviating any concerns I had over her state of being. The tension in her expression as she was thinking of her sister makes me think they may have had something of a falling out in some fashion. I guess that's what Jaune meant when he said she'd ' _lost_ ' her. I hope those scars don't run too deep...as stated, I lack any siblings of my own, but it breaks my heart to see actual families at odds with one another. Especially any relative of such a sweet young thing, she ought to be ashamed.

I can only smile back at her, though. Am I fun in that regard? I guess that's why the kids at the Village like me so much, guess I'm a form of entertainment, heh. They're always so curious as to the shenanigans I get into while I'm out in these worlds...wonder if any of them view me as some kind of folk hero. _A hero_...yeah, okay. No matter how that word gets used, I just can't stand it. It's simply not true. Heroes _save people_.

She'd moved herself towards the door, stopping to stare back at me with a caring twinkle in her eyes. Her tender smile, I swear, could melt even the coldest of hearts. She _has_ to have been the leader of her team, that kind of charm and charisma could get anybody to follow you. "I'll see you later, okay?" she says, perhaps noticing my eyes still being barely open. "I'll holdja to that," I mutter, causing another giggle from the young maiden. I flex an arm under my head to serve as a secondary cushion, closing my eyes as I hear her depart for the room next door.

She'll ' _write a letter_ '...well, I guess all other transcontinental communications have been disabled, so it's back to the Stone Ages for stuff like that. Assuming her sister isn't here on Anima, anyway. That's what this continent was called, at least...I think?

Though I suppose that, at least, is something of a silver lining to the whole scenario. Utter displacement of such a thing could cause it to be lost and forgotten about, and that would be a horrible art to part with. Technology is nice and all, but the pen is something that ought to never go. Words painted on a piece of stationery just plain look better than those morphed onto LEDs. And there's little that can truly replace the look and feel of an honest book. If a world forgets how to even write a letter, then the idea of a novel would seem like a pipe dream. Stories can be passed along through word of mouth, but they'll never possess the keen accuracy of dusty old text.

One last ping of my Aura shows that three of the beings I sensed are now condensed in one room. Seems Ren and Nora did, in fact, stop by to visit Jaune in his sorrow. That's the feeling I get, anyway, reading the atmosphere in his room. These kids seem to have lost quite a bit. More than anyone their age should have to, anyway. None of them strike me as being even 20 yet, except perhaps Ren. They've been fortunate to have that old codger keeping tabs on them, but...

I just wish I'd met them earlier. Maybe I could have done something for them, could have maybe prevented a few of their losses.

The thought brings me a shudder and other dark thoughts as my consciousness fades, leading me back to the formless abyss that is the Dreamscape once more.

I guess it's worked out thus far, though. Nobody's died under my watch yet. And nobody will, that much I'll swear right now.

There's a saying about that, about looking positively towards the future...somethin' about lights and tunnels...

Bah, whatever. Doesn't really matter. I should focus on getting back into shape as quickly as possible.

Dreams, take me. Sleep, mend me. Give me my health back, so that I may keep my word.

 _So that I can keep them safe from losing anything else_.


	19. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening once more in the kingdom of Mistral, the man finds himself in better spirits, along with his crew. This does not stick for long, though, as they depart from their temporary shelter to meet with the headmaster of the kingdom's academy. Afterwards, the man grants his party a rather lengthy history and technical lesson, then goes to investigate their actual place of residence.

[Scene Score #1](Scene%20Score%20#1)

My dreams take me to an odd place, one I haven't thought about in years. The first world I ever got pulled into. My, how green I was then...It was there that I took my first life, snuffing out the light of another. It's scary, but not quite for the reason you'd suspect. It's scary to me now, not to the me back then. It was out of necessity, yes, but it had happened like second nature. It was the first real person I'd ever killed, yet it looked and felt like it was the hundredth. I guess that's just one thing that makes me scarce to call myself a real hero. I detest the very notion of killing, yet I can make it look so effortless. I really am a monster, aren't I? And none of that, ' _live by the sword_ , _die by the sword_ ' nonsense. Sure, maybe it's instinctual to protect your own life at the crux of things, but shouldn't you look like you have even a shred of humanity in the process? Yet here, as I stab my blade into the man, who seems blurred and obfuscated since it seems to be an echo my mind would like to repress, the fear and apprehension dissolves in my eyes in a mere second. They constrict and focus, looking through him like he was never there in the first place. I guess underneath all my idiocy and sincerity lies a killer I've simply buried from my rhetoric. I wonder...is that what Kuro wanted me to accept? Is he the killer of whom I speak? His lackadaisical whimsy surely resembles that of a depraved mass murderer. But then, what of that other being that accompanied him in my last vision? That was new, and yet I've kind of just glossed over him. Why did he look like me? And what was that jargon he spewed out at the end? It sounded overly prophetic, so much so that I can't really retrace a single part of it. It was probably meant to be profound, but it was little more than white noise in the end. But it has to have meant something...surely it couldn't have been nothing. It was the apex of the vision, the last thing I was left with before everything went dark. Before I was returned to the waking world. Surely that detail can't have been pointless? Yet I have no explanation for it...Is there something darker than even _I_ know of lingering in my soul? Is _he_ the killer of whom I spoke? Is he some kind of...manifestation of something? Is that what Kuro is? Are they one and the same? Are they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me? 'Cuz in my dreams, he's always there...Watching. Analyzing. Judging...and apparently adapting. Such a demon can't possibly be part of me, could it? I mean, I'm far from perfect, I'm even further from being a truly decent human being, and yet...something about him just feels...familiar. Outside of just me being used to his presence. Like I've known him forever, even though it's maybe been two years since he first took a form I recognize. Like we're old friends...or enemies, I'd prefer. I refuse to think of that... _thing_...as a friend, much less a part of my own being. But then, what is he if not either one of those things? My Jewel would kind of prevent him being some outside force. That's...kind of its purpose, after all. To guard against everything paranormal and ethereal, my aegis of the id. If he's just some demon, I would not know his face. I would not know his name...though, I suppose what I know is not really a name he gave me. It's just what I call him, and he seems to just be rolling with it. But that's the thing...demons like that revel in identity, to be recognized for what they are. If he's truly a youkai of some sort, he'd have offered me a name right away. So why the hesitation, even there? Even now? Is it some deeper ploy to simply rattle me, to unravel me, tear me apart at the seams? Disinformation is a powerful thing, as it leads to the very thing I'm doing now. Questioning myself, doubting what I believe. It's as effective on the battlefield as it is in the mind. The two are entangled, even. The physical side of warfare is bloody and brutal enough, but the harshest form it can take is within the psyche. Mental enmity can break the spirit. With a broken spirit, the body is soon to follow. One loses their will to fight when they see no purpose to it, no endgame. I, myself, was victim to this years ago. It was no partial truth when I told my friends back home that they did, in fact, save me. It was no misspoken statement when I'd resolved, as the Scarlet Devil had, to share my fate with Gensokyo's. I had no future as I was, living so secluded from everything like I had been. And I easily could have taken the same road there, too, but the simple privelege of freedom―true freedom―has brought me here. To this world. The world of Remnant, and many more to follow, I'd hope. Should I meet my end here, however...well, it would be regrettable, but I wouldn't really hold it any ire. I really mean it when I say I'm satisfied, that my life has held much purpose and pride since I took up residence within the mystical realm that I call 'home'. It is no paradise, but then, paradise itself is a boring concept. A place where nothing goes wrong, where nothing bad can happen? Where everyone is always smiling and without distress? It's certainly not without merit, but would that really be a life worth living? I've lost quite a lot over the past few years, now that I think about it. Most of which was not truly mine to lose...friends, places, things that belonged to the worlds I've visited and them alone. Yet, that never stopped me from being hurt when they were stripped from me. Every life lost, whether for or in spite of myself, has never once not weighed on my soul. Every bond, every fellowship, even every rivalry holds a place in my heart somewhere. If I can feel things like this...am I _really_ a monster? They say that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions...well, if that's the case, then I must be sculpting an entire _planet_ of stone to get there. While the terms 'good' and 'evil' are entirely false, mere figments of perspective, I've certainly never directly meant harm across anyone or any thing. Even that man, the one whose chest seems frozen with my blade plunged into it, was not a subject of true hatred. Not him, nor any man or woman whose life I've ended since. Not even Strife, twisted as he was. But none of that is me being good-natured...I just don't care for it. I'm neither good nor evil. I simply am. And that, to me, is a helluva lot better than being too catatonically devout to either side. I like being a renegade just as much as I am a sovereign. I like supporting noble regimes just as much as I enjoy toppling sinister empires. Order can be just as fun as entropy, it's all about the context. I'm a fan of both when they're directed justly. And wherever I end up, there's always a clash between the two. Because humanity's always there.

Humanity...I may be among them, physically at least, but that does not mean I'm proud of it. While I'll not call any one race perfect or ideal, they're truly beside the bottom-feeders on whatever pyramid they all reside. Perhaps it can be chalked up to their ultimately shallow tenure in the history of, truthfully, any world, but I've met some with far less of that with far more humility. As much as we seem to progress, retreading our mistakes seems almost natural, almost...expected, even. It's a treadmill of hapless treachery none of us have really deigned to remove ourselves from. And those that do, lack the draw to pull the rest off with them. One step forward, two steps back, as they say. But that, in and of itself, is what makes me favour my way of life all the more. Whether it's the camaraderie of friends, the competition of rivals, or the disdain for villains, I rarely ever lack for entertainment. And despite all of mankind's flaws, of which there are far more than I can count, something about them just...invigorates me. Their drive to push forward against all odds, of which they tend to share many stacked against them, is the one prideful thing I really take with them. The human spirit, for lack of better terminology, truly is a marvelous thing, no? It's not something too dissimilar to what other beings can possess, but something about their version sets it apart from the rest. Perhaps it's simply how restless it is. Its constant, burning desire to further itself despite the possible futility of it all. They're the cause of so much death and devastation, yet they rebuild and nourish just as much, if not more so. Mankind's not all bad...just a bit feckless at times. Maybe we'll grow after another millenium or two, to some point of abject integrity that'll push us past our petty ways of the present. It will take about that long...

I'm then awoken by the sounds of shuffling footsteps, seemingly in something of a hurry. It's unclear at first if it's out of panic or simply impatience. There's no malevolent accompaniment, such as frenzied yelling or the cries of wicked beasts, so I'll presume the latter. A quick ping about the building shows vastly more people present than before, though the same five from before seem to still be around. A quick glance towards the window reveals sunlight still poking over the horizon, the clock detailing that nightfall is but a few hours away, roughly 3:00 in the afternoon give or take. Once my senses readjust to the material world, I notice a muffled conversation occurring in the room to my south. It would seem Qrow is awake, with the kids present to discuss something.

The wall seems a bit too thick to really decipher what they're saying, however, so I decide to sit up instead. I groan as I do so, still feeling the soreness from earlier, though with less fervor. It's perhaps less from the fights thus far and more the lingering fatigue from that week of anarchy before I came here. Despite all the rest I've gotten while in this world, my body still seems to feel the effects of that week. I suppose such a thing is hard to wash off, there was rarely a moment of peace. If it wasn't us trying not to lose ground to the light, or staving off hunger and disease, then it was the endless churn of surprise ambushes and raids. Strife _really_ wanted us dead...

I notice the dress shirt still draped over the lamp. I guess no one's come to retrieve it yet, this place perhaps lacking housekeepers on staff, or at least on call. That wasn't a full length's sleep, but it was an ample time for some employee to come check up on me. Though, I'm still unclear as to what this building is. I guess if it's just an inn, there's not really any obligation for that sort of service. Perhaps we were simply brought here after being treated at whatever military outpost they have here in Mistral, because we were patched up at some point.

I sequentially alternate raising both arms, starting with the right, proceeding to rotate and stretch out my shoulders to test their endurance. The tension is light but still palpable, proving that a 3-or-4-hour power nap isn't quite sufficient to mend my structure. Assuming that's how long it was, anyway. This could be the next day, simply making me think otherwise due to the slight change of daylight. Seriously, does anyone actually keep track of this stuff in this world? Granted I neglected to ask about it before, though I think she said I was out for a day. Still...

I cease my motions, reach to my right and grab my glasses, then slide over to the left side of the bed, preparing myself to rise from my resting place. My feet brush against the hard floor as I work out further kinks in my neck with my hands. Jeez, your body gets real stiff when you spend as much time asleep as I seem to anymore. I need to get some proper training in soon. Combat is one thing, but a personal session focuses more on _building_ your physiology, rather than stressing it. I worry, though. I've a feeling there won't be a suitable location in this building if it is indeed just a hotel of some sort. Wonder how long...well, we'll probably only be staying here until the codger and I are fit to move on.

I move my arms towards the edge of the bedspring, pressing into the sheets. They're nice and springy, which explains just why my rest was so peaceful. This thing gives the one I rested on back at Kuo Kuana some competition. Unlike there, though, I don't intend to spend most of my time locked up in here. I mustn't forget that there's a reason I came to this kingdom, the kids simply gave me secondary motivation. As I explained to Ruby, I need to find Akara. Whatever he's planning, he needs to be stopped. And Aoi said that one reason he'd be here is to meet with the headmaster of Haven Academy...

And I believe Qrow mentioned that they were to see him as well. If he's recovered, then perhaps they'll be setting off to meet with him soon. I should go wi―

"Oh, Heiki! It's good to see you awake again~" I look to the door to see Ruby standing within its frame once more. "You were out for a while, but you were sleeping so well I just couldn't bring myself to wake you..." So, it has, at least, been an entire day. Good grief, I was far more tired than I thought. Also, when did she...? I didn't hear nor sense anyone coming this way. Oh well.

"I-I see. Well, erm, thanks. But, eh, how's Qrow lookin'?" She shoots me perhaps the brightest smile I think I've ever seen on her in response, giving me obvious optimism towards her answer. "Pretty much back to his old self~ He does still seem a bit sore, but then again he almost always does, hehe. Which brings me to a question, actually..." Her expression tenses up a bit, though it resembles apprehension more than anything else.

"You seem to be doing better yourself, and Uncle Qrow was about to take us to the academy. Do you feel up for coming with us?" I pause before responding, doing a quick systems check. It's a slightly waived synopsis from yesterday, basically being the same but much more managable. Talk about convenience, though. As I'm thinking about it, she shows up and offers it to me on a silver platter. Well, I _did_ say I didn't want to stay couped up in here...

I look up at her and gesture a profound nod. "Sure thing. I could use the exercise anyhow," I confess, finally pushing weight onto my legs. I'm a bit fearful to rise, mainly due to flashbacks of Kuo Kuana. Things didn't go well the first time I took to my feet there, and while I'm in far better shape than I was then, the apprehension still takes hold of me. I push upwards, however, to rise without incident. "Awesome! You've probably heard us through the wall, but you can just wait for us downstairs if you want. Though, you wanted to talk with us all in the same room, right? Well..."

I scratch my head, turning towards my belongings. "Yeah, but...well, I feel there's a lot for us to talk about, so maybe that should be saved for a time when we're not all going away to see someone. Sure, we could do so on the way, but..." "Do what on the way?" As I reach for my jingasa and blade, a familiar, feminine voice pulls me towards the door. I look over to see Ren and Nora standing behind Ruby, peering into the room over her. An easy feat, given her petite stature.

"Oh, uh, nothing too important. Not yet, anyway." I sling Kamui about my waist in his usual position, then grasp for the tip of the jingasa. I crown myself with its leather shape, then I turn back towards the kids. "It's good to see you up and about," Ren comments with a light nod. "For real, you're a pretty tough customer~" Nora's comment receives a silly chuckle from myself, coupled with me tipping my cap down slightly. "Same goes to all of you. I just wish I hadn't―" "Now, now, none 'a that. All's well that ends well, right?"

That gravely cadence is unmistakable. "Yeah! We're _all_ here and we're _all_ okay!" Heh, the two of them really couldn't be more opposing. Seriously, even now I'm hard pressed to say they're related. "Heh, well, I just hope I had some impact on the outcome." Ren's demeanor darkens for a moment, but swiftly returns to normal shortly after. "Yup! Dunno what you did to it, but it was _seriously_ winded by the time we got to it~" Well, that technique of Meiling's does emphasize power above all else. Honestly surprised the limbs I struck didn't disconnect themselves the moment they were hit. Despite how frail its second body looked, it was pretty durable.

"Heh, well, anyway. We're off to see the headmaster now, right?" I ask as I near the group. "And where's Jaune? I don't―" "He had something to take care of first, but he said he'll meet us outside," Ren explains as I lightly tap Kamui's hilt. "Oh, and the seamstress next door said that your jacket will be fixed by nightfall tonight, so don't forget."

Qrow then scoffs, slowly marching to the right of the doorway. "Yeah, which ain't gonna be much longer from now, so we should get goin'. Don't wanna keep Leo waiting." So, the old codger's back on his feet as well, eh? Ren and Nora follow Qrow as he exits my view, though Ruby still seems concerned for my well-being. She stares into me, a foot or two away as I'm now at the end of the western side of the dresser desk, acting as a sort of roadblock.

"You sure you're okay to come with? You still look pretty exhausted," I lean into the dresser slightly, then push my glasses out slightly to rub at my eyes. "Chalk it up to my resting face. Trust me, Ruby, I'm good. Good enough, anyway." She curves both arms out towards her hips, still seeming unconvinced. She glares at me for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "Okay, but if you collapse on the way over, I'm _not_ carrying you back~"

...I doubt you've ever done so in the first place, young lady.

I let out a soft chuckle, though, removing the grimace from her face. "Alright, fair enough." She then leaves the doorway, eastbound, as I follow her out. The hall outside is almost a reflection of the room I was in, only the walls are slightly darker in contrast. The floor and ceiling transition almost seamlessly, with only the most subtle of inconsistencies between the connecting segments on either side of the doorway.

The hall itself is rather long, extending more to the west as my room appears to be near the corner of this side. This passage alone seems to possess roughly eight rooms, though it is slightly cut off at the midsection by an indent on my room's side of it. What is within the cropout is hard to determine from this angle, but the lightbeams flayed onto the wall opposite it in a grid shape indicate that there are three windows present, the center one seeming to be the widest. There's also the shadow of a plant of some description etched into its pattern, so there must be some tablewear in front of them as well. I also see the edge of some intricate carpentry in front of the area as well, acting like something of a divider between the hall's two sides.

There's nothing else to note aside from a few pictures along the wall in proximity to the centerpiece, but their details are somewhat obfuscated by the sunlight's glare. They seem to be simple group photos, perhaps of staff or the local school's student body. I assume, at least, that in Remnant, there exists normal schools besides the academies. Surely warfare and combat aren't the only things people in this world learn about. What of the history? Of the social structures? Even simple etiquette for public interaction?

We round the corner, the next pathway being, once again, nearly identical to the previous visuals I've been presented with. The only difference is that there's something of an intersection, though I presume we're bound for the stairs at the opposite end to us. There's another hall heading west before them, though it's about the same as the hallway parallel to it save for the lack of a center parting. More doors and portraits, whose details are obscured here by the dim lighting of the hall itself. There don't appear to be any functioning lights down this way, or at least none that are presently active. It's daytime, yes, but the natural light doesn't reach everywhere.

We all head down the staircase, which curves to the left halfway down, into a lobby of sorts. Cedar flooring topped with tan, woolen carpentry, grey walling and the ceiling matching the floor of the upper area. There's two doors to the right as we come off the stairwell, looking like public lavatories based on the signage. Tall plantboxes encroach on a moderately large chocolate door at the center of the room opposite the stairs, with windows brightening the room on their opposite sides. The carpentry at the center resembles something of a mural, with an eloquent and intricate design about its surface. It melts outward from the receptionist's desk, the station currently devoid of an occupant. The sounds indicate the teller to be in the room behind the desk, rummaging through whatever objects lie within. Upon the desk lies a checklist with a sparse amount of names scrawled onto it. Guests, presumably.

Before departing, each member of our party heads over and checks a box beside their respective name. All of ours are upon it, myself included. The box in question is simply a means to relay that we will no longer be staying at the inn, as the top of the column reads: ' _Check-out_ '. I notice that Jaune's name already had the section crossed, adhering to Ren's comment earlier. Guess now that we're fit to stand and walk around, we've no further use for this inn. It wouldn't make much sense to remain here and pay a tariff every day if we're staying long, though I hope they have some other place of residence in mind. Surely we're not meant to simply wander the streets like vagrants the whole time, though that admittedly wouldn't be the worst thing. A step outside reveals how picturesque the place really is.

We appear to be at one of the center levels of the capital, going by the steep cliffsides and the ornate, marble encumberments that hang from their structures. Lush, fertile greenery surrounds the area, with the architecture seemingly built right off the land. It's as industrious as it can be without disturbing the natural beauty of the landscape, which is truly an impressive sight to behold. There are a few buildings opposite the inn, though only two are describable without getting a closer look, with a winding path downwards into the suburbs below.

One appears to be a bakery, purely judging by the loaf of bread of its signage, the other a medical clinic. The detail giving that away is a person departing it, accompanied in tow by a rather stout man in the garb of the trade. The person escorted seems a tad frail and sickly, hence the need for such transport. They exit and head around to the side of the building, which seems to cut into an alleyway leading to another section of the structure. They leave the public eye through a door along the building's side, which seems slightly more metallic than the rest of the construct.

There's a vast space between the inn and the buildings, partly taken up by a few concession stands. They're slightly rundown with a few of the vendors not present at the moment. Their wares seem similar to most of what I saw in Kuo Kuana, mainly being fruit and vegetables. One appears to be run by a woodsmith, as there are various kinds of building materials strewn about its several trays and surfaces. To the left is another plaza whose contents are cut off since the trail leading to it curves to the left, hiding behind a building on the corner of this one.

The group breaks right from the inn, when we notice Jaune sitting beside its stone foundation. I barely catch a glimpse of him tucking away a Scroll as he notices us, rising as we get closer. "Hey, Jaune. Ready to head to Haven?" Ruby asks to which he nods and joins our ensemble. Wonder what it was he was doing? I suppose I don't know the full functionality of those devices, but if they're anything like what they resemble, then they can probably take memoires in both photo and video formats. Perhaps he was simply delving into old memories as a coping mechanism for the angst and sorrow he's displayed thus far. Or checking something topographical about the area, like weather, or perhaps signal strengths. I do believe communications still work in-kingdom, at least.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUaYkzJzo9I) (Loops for a time.)

We proceed east from the inn, cutting into a side path that seems to stray from the main plaza. It's darker and less maintained, with far less of a profile than what came before it. The slight decline of the pathway interrupts our gaits slightly, forcing us to slow ourselves a tad so as to not trip. The other side of the trail seems in even worse condition, resembling something of a slum. We don't head that way; instead, we break right again down another alleyway part of the way down that's wedged between two brick buildings. The state of this area may not be as bad as it appears, perhaps simply hampered by the lack of sunlight reaching it. It is behind the spire that lay behind the inn, which I only now notice is a rather massive peak. It may be a mere play of perspective, but it seems to almost reach into the clouds above.

The path eventually leads into a tunnel of sorts, illuminated by square lanterns hanging from the corners of the brick walling. More stairs make up the cobble flooring of the enclosure, heading upwards into a crest that heads down into another section of the city, with a second set going upwards to the right. The ceiling is composed of a metal alloy of sorts and bevelled, with vines hanging from a crevice between where the walls end and the ceiling begins.

The group, led by Qrow, heads up the second stairwell, where the silence is finally broken by the old codger himself. "Place looks about the same as I remember. The city of Mistral..." We press on through the corridor past the staircase, which seems a carbon copy of the one before it, only longer and with no clear exits save for an indenture at the far side on the left. " _Ugh_ , it's _about time_ ," Nora chirps with outstretched arms. "Whose idea was it to walk again?" The question perplexes me. Does she mean walking up towards the academy, or in broader terms, walking to Mistral from Vale? "Well, we did face many obstacles," Ren starts, leaning more towards the latter meaning. We reach the smaller staircase at the end and head up its length as he continues.

"Broken airships, destroyed settlements..." Broken airships? Just what _did_ you kids go through to get he―"Oh, and y'know, all those people and monsters that tried to _MURDER_ us," Jaune adds, raising his arms to truly hammer in the exhasperation. People? Well, I guess there was Tyrian, but...that implies multiple individuals. There's the attack on Beacon, but...were we not merely talking about the trip to this place? That happened before, presumably.

" _Pfft_ ," Ruby raspberries, shoving an arm forward in dismissal. "We were fine...only _two of us_ almost died~" she says, glancing between myself and Qrow with a condescending grin. "Hey..." he replies, glaring at her in an inoffensive manner whilst I simply scoff. Ren mirrors him when Nora stares at him for a moment. I only now realize how tight our formation has inexplicably gotten for whatever reason. I take up the rear with Jaune immediately to my right, Ruby in front of him slightly to the left. Ren and Nora mirror them somewhat, mostly reflecting who is in front of who, though the ginger is far less parallel.

"So...how much farther to Haven Academy?" Jaune asks after some giggling is shared by the ladies. "Almost there," he starts, looking back towards the blond for a moment. "I'd've figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route." Scenic? Well, the initial view after leaving the inn was fine, but I'd hardly call the areas leading up to here ' _scenic_ '. Unless they weren't what he was referring to.

We'd crossed right from the aforementioned staircase as it had another intersection similar to the first. The corridor it led to seems to be the final one, as there are large, metallic twin doors at the end of it, almost looking like a gate of some sort. The old codger opens them up when we reach them, letting in a rather blinding light for a few moments, though it is somewhat ineffective at stabbing my eyes thanks to my jingasa. They adjust after a moment, revealing what appears to be a large wooden balcony. A quick glance upwards shows that the tunnels we passed through were the underbelly of a colossal structure, the one that I'd noted earlier before we entered them. Looking over the banister grants us another pristine view, even more glorious than the one before.

Rolling mountains topped with green foliage, white-and-red buildings of various shapes and sizes. Some massive, though as the view fades into the background and also downwards, they become smaller and less grand. Down below, there's tons of bustle and commotion, the dirt trails and stone stairways flooded with people of various descent. In amongst them in the open flats are vastly more vendors than what I'd seen previously, meaning that this must be the area beyond that curved road. The wares are far more diverse, as well, some seeming out-of-place. Parishable goods, hand-carved trinkets and utilities, even weaponry, ranging from daggers to broadswords. In between cracks of the commerce, there seems to be something of a black market as well. Shady, hooded figures converse with patrons beside smaller outcoves that seem to lead into dark passages along the walls.

A quick glance around our platform reveals this to be a one-way trip, however, as I do not see any other paths outside of the one we came from. I guess this is a tourist's stop, and fittingly so, given the view. It reminds me of looking out towards Gensokyo from Youkai Mountain, from really any settlement atop its many peaks. It's unfortunate how unwelcome visitors to the mountain are, though I suppose they have their reasons for being so secretive. Really, the only place that welcomes anyone is the Moriya Shrine, home to the only other miko that I know of back home. The beautiful, green-haired Sanae Kochiya, who I believe actually came from the same world as I did. A few residents of the land share that with me, in fact. Marisa is one, for example, though her story is rather skewed and hard to believe.

Ruby is the first one out the door, sprinting past her uncle, then staring out towards the capital with stars in her eyes. "Wow..." Her voice is shaken with bewilderment, as she's unable to take in everything at once. She sums up what she has with a simple, "This...is... _AWESOME!_ " as we join her on the terrace. "And bright," I add, seeming less adjusted to the light than I'd initially thought.

"It's certainly something," Qrow comments as the rest of the group takes in the sights. Ruby particularly seems interested in the commerce going on down below. " _Ohhh my gosh_ , look at all the _weapons~!_ " She seems to be something of a hardware buff, which I guess explains the intricacy of her weapon. I wonder if she constructed it herself?

"Vendors here will sell you just about anything, whether they should or not," Qrow explains as a few birds fly overhead. "They really made the most out of these mountains," Jaune denotes, and they really have. If nothing else he said is true, Akara at least was honest about that fact. I do wonder why he went through the trouble of explaining to me the geography of the islands, though. If he merely intended to attack and/or capture me for whatever his plans are, I don't see the merit in educating me as such. Either way, I suppose it may ultimately end up being his loss should such knowledge negatively impact him in anyway. And thinking of him...

I notice now, with a quick ping of my Aura, that I don't seem to sense him anywhere. While our encounter was brief, his Aura was rather defined, so it would be hard to misplace if he were nearby. I can pick up on them rather quickly with some familiarization, though I'm still at a loss when it comes to my own party. I can still only really identify Qrow by his, and that's just due to how unique it is.

"Every inch," Qrow had begun to explain in response to Jaune's comment. "Stay away from the lower levels, but the higher up you go, the nicer it gets." That's the vibe I'd gotten looking at the trails that we'd seen on the way up here. Akara did also mention something about a fractured caste system in place here, which I guess explains the disrepair of the lower bungalows. They're likely areas that house the poorer residents of the capital, though I hope there aren't _racial_ dissentions that lead one to dwell within them as well. After all, it does seem like a mixed bag down below in the bazaar.

"And _we_ are _GOING UP!_ " Nora exclaims, pointing up towards the summit of the skyscraper. This elicits a groan from me. "Ah jeez," I mutter, laughter being the reception to my comment. "You can just head back if that sounds like too much work~" Ruby jokes, but then a thought seems to cross her mind. " _Ohh_ , _wait_ , you probably don't know where we're _actually_ staying, do you? Well, uh―" "Nah, don't worry about it. What's a few stairs compared to what I, myself, have seen thus far?" More laughter. Even Qrow joins in with a brief chuckle, then he turns towards the balcony as if to point something else out.

He points at a building, in fact, one somewhat in the distance. It's a white, Shinto-style bungalow with a low-arched, navy blue-tiled roof whose pattern resembles that of a lizard's scales. It has wood-coloured fixtures and accents, with a large grate at the top of its front side that presumably acts as ventilation. It seems to be part of a small cul-de-sac that branches off from the main plaza, with similar-styled buildings near it that possess subtle and nuanced differences. On the other side of its perimeter is a cliff-face that dives directly into the ocean below, though it's hard to tell from here how close the shore really is to the rocky underbelly.

"That's the place, I assume?" I ask to which he nods. "Eeyup. Called in a favour to rent the place for us for as long as we're here, though there's no telling how long that'll actually be." Indeed, especially when you consider how different our goals are. I should probably be more concerned about Salem and her schemes far more than I am, but I'm afraid I don't quite consider it my problem just yet. I still barely know you people, your world, and ultimately, a solid reason to fight for your cause. You're decent company, and your world is in much need of repair, but none of this will matter to me once I get back to Gensokyo. Well, it shouldn't, at least.

Still...I'm not one to leave a fight half-finished. I'm already in this deep, privy to trade secrets that are unknown to most of Remnant. So I guess that, alone, is my reason. I simply must see it through to the end. "So, _Heiki_ , was it?" the codger asks to which I nod. We'd regressed through the hall we'd previously passed through to reach the terrace, now bound for one of the alternative paths we'd skipped on the way there. They progressively work their way up the colossal tower, making me wonder how students normally commute to the academy. Surely a path this long and winding wasn't an everyday thing. Perhaps they simply lived at the school. Then again, he did mention this was a ' _scenic_ ' route, so maybe there's a faster way up.

"Where d'ya come from? I think I speak for all of us when I say it's an intriguing concept. The kids themselves said that you kinda just... _popped up_ outta nowhere." I seem to recall hearing a comment like that in a recent haze. Well, we're all gathered here, so I suppose now's a good a time as any for a proper introduction.

"A land known as Gensokyo. I'm...sure you've probably never heard of it." Their exchanging of glances and following silence confirms the fact. "As you shouldn't. Well, as I've mentioned, I'm not from Remnant. As to how I ended up here, well...that's not the easiest topic to cover. See, what essentially happens is that I get dragged out of my homeworld by the barrier that surrounds it, or at least that's my theory. It's a large barrier, with few sources of energy to maintain it. So, when said fuel dips in places, it tears open wormholes to other worlds. And if one should so happen to be in the areas where that happens, _well_..."

"So that's what happened when you came here?" Ren asks as we move through what feels like the fifteenth flight of stairs thus far. This really would be one tedious commute, the students _must_ live on-site. So, presuming that we may be seeing the headmaster more than once, why are we not to do the same? We're nearing Fall, so maybe if this world doesn't at least share weather periods, perhaps it does share some other things. If it does, then school's likely not in session at the moment. Which means vacant dorms.

"Well, yes and no," I begin to explain, softly rubbing my neck. "I _was_ pulled from Gensokyo, but this wasn't the destination. No, I wound up in another world, and...well, I'm hard pressed to say how, but right after a rather heated skirmish, I ended up here...after collapsing from some pretty...nasty wounds." Strife's face speeds through my mind for a moment, causing a light shudder. "Well, not _here_ , per se, I entered on the island south of here, a place called Menagerie. I'll assume you've heard of that, at least." Ren nods, though the others seem less confident in said knowledge. Qrow doesn't seem to pay the conversation much mind, grabbing sips from his flask every now and again as we haphazardly ascend and descend with seemingly no end in sight. Seriously, what was the idea behind the design here? If their aim was to make the academy impregnable, well, they've done a pretty good job. Boots on the ground would likely get lost in this twisting maze. I'll just trust the old codger knows where he's going.

"Yes, it's an island that was given to the Faunus as a settlement of the Vytal Festival, if I recall," the youth follows up, pretty accurately sounding like a textbook description. Guess that confirms that Huntsmen aren't the only alumni of the academic world here. "I feel that's a rather tame description. I read it as more of an internment ca―" "Hate to cut the chat short, kids, but we're almost there. Just a few more flights." Oh, finally. My feet will thank you in spades. If I'd known the climb would be this harrowing, I'd have stayed in bed. _Good grief_...

"Okay, well, shortcut synopsis then: I was then put under the care of a travelling team of physicians, recovered after a long while of rest and incubation, then I set out to explore Remnant. So, my running into you all was entirely chance...I could have easily went to Vale or somewhere else instead, but I have my reasons for coming here to Mistral first." We finally reach the end of the labyrinth, with an open doorway whose other side is veiled by neon sunlight. As we head through it, the landscape beyond slowly fades into view. "More on that later, I guess."

We're greeted first by a large, Edo-period structure that seems to serve as the main gate for the academy. It stretches horizontally along most of the platform, stopping short of treelines on either end. A moderately large, carved staircase with railings equidistant from one another leads up to a rather pronounced set of doors at the center of the structure. The building itself is mostly wooden in palette, the tiled roof matching up with the design of the buildings below. The door itself yields focus and attention because of the large placard that reads, 'HAVEN ACADEMY' above it, though it's slightly cut off by the shadows stemming from the roof due to the Sun's positioning to the slight northwest.

We head up the stairs as Qrow pushes through the doors, which lead into a small box of land that leads to another building. There's little to note of the courtyard save for the hedges of grass along its border. We pass into the building, which is very similar to the main gate save for the windows that paint the interior of the structure. Classrooms, mostly, which seem devoid of life and lectures. The main entrance leads to a lobby of sorts, with a moderately long corridor to the other side of the building. There's a receptionist's desk on both sides of the lobby, each of which lack an occupant.

The flooring is marble save for the area parallel with the corridor, which is composed of shag carpeting. The walls are a moss green, with a tiled, wooded roof. The corners of each wall contain a bevelled surface, like pillars carved out from their very structure. The walls themselves hold portraits and glass cabinets, the pictures depicting students and staff alike. Some of the cabinets hold smaller photographs, whilst others possess trophies and awards. Banners stream across the upper halves of the walling, sky blue with light gold accents and tassels. Most are adorned with a curious emblem, though its lack of immediate significance causes me to not really view its design with much attention. At thirds of the way through the corridor are intersections, the split paths not differing from the one we're presently on save for some furniture in the western hall and eastern halls respectively. More empty classrooms and offices.

We reach the end of the passage to enter another, vaster patch of land which seems to serve as the residential bloc for the students, perhaps the staff as well. The path itself stretches onwards up to a crest, where it seems the main building for the academy sits going by the focus on it. The area is also dense with trees, leaving only the main path as free to walk on, with a large tower at the center. I wonder if that's the CCTS tower? I'd presume each kingdom has one if communications were global. The signals have to stem from somewhere.

The houses are as conservative as one would expect, not being too dissimilar to the ones seen below in the bazaar, aside from the scale. They're larger and wider, probably being dormitories rather than individual homes. We only really look at them briefly, though, since our goal is to reach the top.

We're greeted by a smaller, square field once we do so, confirming that the main building is, in fact, up here. (Score #2 fades out here.) Several buildings of similar design as the previous ones take up the perimeter, with a lighthouse to the north-and-southeast. The pattern of stone and grass reminds me of the area around the tree back in that town where we encountered that abomination of a Grimm. Though, unlike there, the grass is lush and fertile, rather than dead and scorched, and there's far more of it. At the center of the lot is a fountain with a somewhat intricate, pointed statue at the center of the water. Lilypads and moss are strewn about its surface. Across from us is a grander building with a distinct style, trading the wood-trodden layering for a creamy plaster. I also notice now, due to the building having them quite extensively, that the structures here have some golden furnishings at the corners of the tiled roofing. The larger one, which I'll presume serves as the headmaster's quarters given the focus on it, has vastly more embellishing than its surrounding constructs.

Qrow seems to have lost some of his headway, as he's fallen behind and is beside me now. We're halted by the kids taking in the sights, looking towards the main building with a measurable degree of excitement. I'm also getting a sense of relief from them, as if this was their final destination, as if their journey was meant to end here. Ruby herself seems especially taken aback, as she rubs her left eye, perhaps due to a tear. It's certainly a sight to behold, but...I don't think it's _that_ majestic.

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nBKgDDHuG8)

Jaune then rests a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to let out a sigh. "We _made_ it," are her only words to break the silence. Yes, the silence...Granted, as I'd noted earlier, school may not be in session, but it seems a bit strange for this place to be so...empty. I've never been in the employ of an educational institute, but surely someone must linger during downtimes? Staff staying to grade assignments and discuss plans for the next semester, custodians to help maintain the place in the meantime...

Yet no one. I don't sense anyone here. But I do sense something. Something...strange. I can't really describe, it just...feels...off. And it's not Qrow, no, I'm rather used to his Aura by now. Something's hanging over this place...like a troubled past or something. Yet it doesn't resemble that, particularly. Again, it's much too difficult to describe, just know that it has me on alert.

Glancing towards Qrow seems to paint him as my ally in this case as well, as he seems equally curious why the place seems so barren. This all seems lost on the kids, however, who simply head forward towards the focal point of the courtyard. Yet another staircase resides before the entrance, causing my legs to pre-emptively burn slightly. Enough with the steps...

 ** _BGOOM BGOOM_**. The very moment my foot enters the hall of the building, my entire body feels like a weight has been placed on it. The air feels thicker than it quite clearly isn't, causing a chill to race up my spine. Whatever I was sensing outside, it's far stronger in here. It's almost as if...we're being watched. Or at least, I am. A tap on the shoulder pulls me from the trance. "You good?" I hear the old codger ask, staring at me with moderate interest. My eyes had been constricted, but they widen to their normal size once Qrow intervenes. "Yeah, I...Don't mind me. May have been my imagination." He shrugs as we enter, shutting the doors behind us.

It's made somewhat apparent after we enter, though, that the auspicious inactivity around campus was not, in fact, unknown to the teens. The innards of this building resemble that of the previous one, just with more embellishings. In between the green wallpaper are slits of decorative upholstery with a design etched into the texture. The banners are more prevalent, and large highbeams encompass the main area. Along the walls are more portraits strewn about, but they seem more abstract than what had been seen thus far. On the opposite side are two winding staircases surrounding a statue that lead up to a second landing, with a balcony above the platform. Larger winding stairwells are to the immediate east and west a bit after entry that lead up to it. The statue itself is curious, perhaps depicting a member of this world's pantheon.

It is of a woman, holding up a flat, circular part of the second floor. She is mostly pale and devoid of colour, save for the buttery chains that bind her wrists. She wears a flowing dress with cloths streaming about her arms, though they are of course all made of clay, not fabric.

As for what gives me the indication that the kids are aware of the strange lack of life in this place, though...Well, that would be thanks to Ruby. "Hello?" she calls as we head to the second floor. The patch of ground the statue seems to have been holding actually seems like something of a stand, as there's a small staircase that leads up to it. Perhaps conferences are held in this room, and that particular spot is where the orator would project. Still, the statue gives me a strange chill, though I cannot explain why. Perhaps it's with her odd facial expression. She seems perturbed by something.

On the landing is another doorway, with little else to describe. So, we enter through it, entering something of a connector. It is reminiscent of the passages in the previous building, so I'll not detail all of the contents a second time. The only real difference is that it's a single intersection that turns westward rather than one long corridor, and there's no masonwork to behold along its L-shape. There's a set of doors at the end of the passage that leads into another corridor, though this one does contain some masonry. There are also a few numbered doors on the right side, which are perhaps offices of some description. There's a few more windowed cabinets with more photographs and awards.

Ruby continues her calls when we enter the hallway. "Hell _ooo_?" If anyone is here, they'll have heard you the first time. Honestly, for such a petite young lady, you have quite the set of pipes. " _HELLOOOO?_ " There's really no need to get lou―"Maybe try...louder?" Don't encourage her, Nora. I can already feel a migraine setting in.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here..." Ren finally acknowledges. Seriously had me worrying that it was just me this whole time, kids. "Well, I guess...school isn't, really in session right now. Maybe _that's_ it?" Well, I suppose my deduction about the year's quarter was mostly accurate. Still wish I had an exact date, though. However...

"Maybe, but still, unless this world works differently than what I remember from my own world, people should still be here. Janitorial staff, teachers, basically anyone whose duties never really end until school is officially over. This is... _eerie_. Are we sure we have the right place? I know the sign _said_ Hav―" "Quiet. You're exactly right, though. This isn't right...C'mon!" Well, okay, Qrow, but you don't gotta be so rude. Sheesh. Rickety old _codger_.

We advance through the corridor with haste, barging through another set of twin doors. The next room is thankfully not another corridor; instead, it resembles something of a reception area, with a long oak desk on the right side as we enter. Like with the other building, though, it is also unmanned. There are portraits along the walls, betwixt light fixtures that extend out from the wall somewhat via dark metal constructs. Upon the surface of the mahogany are a few scattered papers that seem to have been forgotten, as well as two unlit desk lamps and some other, curious devices that our haste delays me from really seeing in full.

Is that what happened here, though? Akara did mention that Grimm attacks are common in this region, which I suppose my earlier encounters definitely proved. And if they were the driving force behind the collapse of Beacon, surely they could mount an assault here, too? Was the city evacuated due to an onslaught of the shadowy marauders?

Well, no, I'm forgetting all the people at the baz―

Qrow equips his weapon, which I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying all this time. "Get ready, there could be trouble." The kids then ready their own arms, poised for any immediate threat. I'm, however, less quick to jump to my fighting position. The darkness that I've felt since we stepped in here is still choking my senses, but if I concentrate enough, I only sen―

 _ **BRRKOOM**_. Before I'm given the chance to relay my concern, or lack thereof, the old codger plants his boot into the door, forcibly slamming it open. We're greeted immediately by the visage of a sagely, elderly person with a rather tanned complexion. His brown-and-greying hairs resemble that of a lion's mane, quite literally in fact. He wears a brown overcoat with a matching mantle, which has cross emblems stitched onto each side. He also has a white dress shirt under his coat with a western necktie fastened gracefully about his neck. At his lower half are dark brown slacks and dress shoes.

He is immediately shocked and startled by the sudden act of force, though the kids following yelps of alarm probably don't help the situation. Oddly still in the pose from the kick, Qrow loses his balance and falls flat on his back, groaning from the impact. The older gentleman then collapses afterwards, prompting the team to lower their weapons and put them back in tow. I merely scratch my stubble at the silly display. (Fade out Score #3, at around 1:40.)

" _Uhh_..." Ruby nervously starts. "Professor...Lionheart?" Right, that was his name. I'd nearly forgotten. The two men sit themselves up slightly, the professor far more panicked than the old codger. Through coughs and gasps he hoists himself up, eyeing us all before responding. " _Qrow!_ " he exclaims after setting his gaze upon him. "For crying out loud, nearly scared me _half to death!_ " Yeah...sorry. _Partly_ my fault there.

The old codger is the first to rise. " _Me_? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" he asks then asks, disgruntled even in his gesture. Did he know we were coming? I don't recall such an arrangement taking place, though I suppose I was out for quite a while. If so, though, then yes, why? I doubt there's that much keeping you from something lik―

"Oh, right," he sighs, pulling and inspecting a brass pocketwatch that he retrieves from under the breast of his coat. "Apologies, I guess time slipped away from me." Hrm. I get that he was just jumpscared, but why does he seem nervous for some other reason? Things still feel strange, even though we just found out there _is_ someone here. And I can't seem to shake this crippling darkne―

"You're joking," Qrow says as the lion finally pulls himself to his feet. "Where is everybody?" Nora asks, looking around for what I can only assume to be ghosts given where her gaze turns to. "Ahh, you must be the students Qrow mentioned." They then confirm and introduce themselves. First Ruby, with a salute, followed by Jaune, with his hand resting on his sword's hilt like some kind of nobility, Nora with a light curtsey, then finally Ren, who simply bows.

He laughs as he then looks in my direction, his demeanor turning oddly cold for a split second, almost like he already knows me by name. A bit strange, but I suppose it wouldn't be so much so if the professor here is one of Akara's contacts here in Mistral. Seems he was here, but what's with that brief glare? "And you must be the, erm, I believe ' _weird samurai_ ' was the term Qrow used to describe you?" I shoot the old codger a piercing gaze for a moment, to which he simply shrugs when he notices.

I sigh and tip my jingasa. " _I guess that would be me_ , _yes_. Name's Heiki, professor. Nice to meetcha." "Yourselves as well. Leonardo Lionheart at your service," he proclaims with a curt bow of his own. "And I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but―" " _What?!_ " Qrow interjects. "Leo, you can't be serious―who's guarding the Relic?" Yes, right, that thing. These academies serve as their fortress, guarded by the most expert of individuals residing over them. Curious to have sent them away, though I suppose the location would facilitate a barrier of its own. Even if you could get aircraft up here, there's not much place for them to land. A fair amount of the space is taken up by buildings and foliage, and there's not much in the way of flat land, save for the lot just outside.

Leo's eyes widen and he looks towards us briefly at the mention of the artifact. "Qrow, the _children_ ―" "Already know, I filled them in. Whaddya mean your ' _staff is away_ '?" He then proceeds to stroke his mane, probably curious to the implications of what Qrow just revealed. "You...' _filled them in_ '...?" Well, mostly. He did basically confirm that there was more to the story, but was likely too drained to continue. ' _Not tonight_ ,' I believe were his words.

" _So_..." Nora chirps, sharing a gaze with Ruby. "Is this not going how anyone _thought_ it would?" I lightly chuckle, still hiding under my cap. "Well, I had no clue what to think, so I suppose not." Ren joins me for a moment, seeming to be the only one to have gotten what I meant. How _would_ I know what to think? Everything here is a mystery to me, and it only seems to deepen the further down the rabbit hole I burrow. I suppose that's how those holes tend to work, though.

"Right, well, please, step inside. It would seem we have... _much_ , to discuss," Leo invites, staring towards Qrow for a moment before heading in himself. We all head, one by one, into what has the air of a proper headmaster's office, but really seems more like a study at second glance. Mainly due to the tremendous collection of literature set around the room. A ciruclar terrace hanging over his desk on the other side of the room, as well as two wall-hugging shelves on either side.

The room has more shape to it than the previous ones, with a circular arc on the other side, with several windows shining a bright light into the room. From there, we have the desk Leo is now seated behind, which has books, loose stationery, office utensils, and a lamp whose use is marred by the natural lighting. There's also a nameplate at the front and center that reads: 'Professor Lionheart'. To the left of his desk lay another, smaller table, with more books and other je ne sais quois about its surface. On the opposite side is yet another table, seemingly meant for guests as there's a long chair at its location, with what look like candy-coloured pillows beside it on a waist-high stand. At the center of the room and said stand lay navy blue rugs with a yellow border. Finally, the doorway we entered through is entrenched by the aforementioned bookcases, both of which extend up to the dip in the wall where the guest area is, the other side being parallel.

Ren and Nora have taken up residence in the guest area, leaving some room for two more people if they moved to the side. I wish to join them, as that climb wasn't kind to my legs, but I think it a bit uncouth to act so casual around people of whom I'm their senior. I'd say with people I barely know, and I don't more or less, but I'd think we're a bit closer than mere acquaintances at this point. If nothing else, I'm wrapped up in their endeavours now.

Qrow stands tall in front of the professor's desk, arms crossed. Ruby is to his right, directly in front of the dynamic duo. Jaune is opposite her, whilst I've taken up a post against a bookcase, directly southeast of Ruby. My own arms are crossed, though it's far more leisurely than Qrow's stance, with my head tilted downards as I'll likely mostly be an audience to this conversation rather than an active member.

Despite the claim of ' _having much to discuss_ ', there's an odd silence that fills the air for a minute or so. Perhaps there's simply a level of distrust building, which I wouldn't fault entirely. Despite how genuine and sincere the headmaster seems, there's a peculiar sense of apprehension all about him. Not to mention this ' _ **thing**_ ' I'm sensing...seriously, does nobody else―(Fade Score #3 back in.)

"I have to say, Qrow...This all seems very reckless, even for you." Yeah, given that he divulged top security information to a bunch of kids and an outsider with no real connection to any of this. " _No_ ," he snaps, " _reckless_ is leaving one of the Relics _completely un_ guarded. It's not checking in with _Oz_ for _ages_." True on the first point, but perhaps there was―

"There was nothing to ' _check in_ ' about, before the Fall of Beacon. But since _that day_ , _Mistral_ has been in _chaos!_ " He rises from his chair, taking a more taut stance. "Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night," he continues, folding his arms behind his back about his waist. He then looks towards the kids to the right, seemingly specifically at Ruby for some reason. "Everyone was watching: _Every_ house, in _every_ kingdom saw that poor girl _ripped_ to pieces..." Wait, _whaa_? There _was_ a broadcast? But...well, I guess the Belladonnas didn't find out as it happened. Apparently those creepy brothers relayed it to them. Still...shame I missed it. I'd rather not see the kind of carnage that seems to have been associated with the attack, but it would shed some light on a few things. Namely and foremostly who the assailants were. It's real likely that it was Salem's work, or at least her underlings', but knowing that alone won't help me identify them. Hell, I may have already seen them and would've been none the wiser.

And what girl? Ripped to pieces? Yeesh...they really did mean to kill, huh? Ruby lowers her head and looks away, perhaps reliving that very moment in her mind.

...Someone else she knew? Someone else she... _lost_?

"―Saw monsters crawling over the city―Atlesian Knights _attacking_ citizens..." Atlesia― _whozawatsits_ now? Is that what their military force is called? Or...Aoi mentioned they liked to dispatch robots to do their dirty work. Why would they have...?

"And then nothing. You could _feel_ the _dread in the air_..." I could only imagine. Things seemed grim enough without ever actually seeing the broadcast. And hearing how visceral it really seems to have been...

"With all that negativity, you could imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us." Wait, so...they did attack you. You sure you wanna stand by your claim, then, that your staff's merely away due to a break in the semester? That it wasn't an evacuat...well, I guess it's not devoid of life outside the academy's walls, so I guess that scenario is no longer valid. They didn't seem panicked at all, even. Like nothing had happened. The energy out there was like a regular marketplace.

"Mistral's controlled territory," he continues, turning towards the window directly behind him. Classic exposition trope, stare out a window while being dramatic. Sigh..."―is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it _infinitely_ harder to protect." Maybe downscale your influence, then? Just because you have all of this land doesn't mean you necessarily have to habitate it. Don't control more than you can maintain. That's an _easy_ way to _lose a war_.

"We lost so many great Huntsmen...Teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse." How so? Economic problems? I'd imagine so with all the settlements that seem to have been lost. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ruby stammers as he grasps for the window's sill.

"We may have dealt with the _Grimm_ , but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas." Oh, political issues. Yep, I'm about to check out. "First, it was the Dust embargo." Eh? "Now it's the closing of borders. _I'm not sure_ what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more― _unfortunate_ tendencies." _Ehhh?_ Once again, I feel like the odd one out here. Dust embargo? James? Who? What? I...really have missed quite a bit, huh? I recall Qrow mentioning James's name before, but...we'll, uh, kinda need to rectify this issue if I'm to continue helping out here. Every bit of information is useful in a struggle like this, and I'm _horribly_ outgunned.

He then sighs, with seemingly one more issue to point out. "And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is." But...how? I'd think those in the know would be keeping close tabs on figures as influential and powerful as the Maidens. It's not like a lost pair of sunglasses, not knowing where a Maiden could be a colossal national threat. They're probably as fallible as anyone else, and if someone plants the wrong ideas in their head...

"All the more _reason_ we need the Huntsmen and Huntresses _HERE_ ," Qrow snaps again. "Gentlemen," I call, finally deciding to join in the discussion. "Let's not denegrate this into a debate. We should try and keep things at least somewhat civil. We're not going to get anywhere arguing in circles; we should _work_ on finding a solution. So, professor, please elaborate. What is Spring's significance? Does she hold some special value over the other three?"

My query seems to confound the professor for a moment, though not for the reason I suspected from his reaction. "I _thought_ you filled them in," he directs towards Qrow, his tone low and bitter. "Mostly filled in. Look, there's _a lot_ to cover, okay? I _quit teaching_ for a reason," he explains, reaching for his flask and taking a swig. Qrow? A _teacher_? That'll be the day. He barely even has the presence of a substitute, though maybe he wasn't as crotchety in his heyday.

Leo reseats himself and rests a hand on his temple, perhaps not expecting to have to give a brief lecture. Isn't that your _job_ , tho―"The Maidens each possess the power to perform feats of magic, and _they_ are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." I massage the edge of my jingasa. "So they're essentially keys." "Pretty much," Qrow confirms, staring into his flask.

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden." That explains quite a bit. The purpose behind the attack on Beacon, which I'd already surmised was for the Relic. Qrow also mentioned one of the Maidens was attacked and had some of her power taken. Seems our enemies aimed to usurp the power to access Beacon's vault, and perhaps all of them, simply by stealing the ability to, rather than try and convince the Maidens to do it for them. I suppose such noble figures would be difficult to coerce like that. Still, it seemed like the act was a bit too simple...one attempt on her life, and they managed to get half her power? He said it was Cinder that had done it, and she seems somewhat notorious...perhaps for good reason.

"―Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice, and Spring for Knowledge." He then takes another swig. "Spring is the problem." I'm guessing she's the key to Haven's Relic. "What happened to her?" Ren asks. I only notice now that the two of them are on the edge of their loveseat. Qrow's reaction to the question is somewhat subdued, simply looking down, both figuratively and literally.

"She was determined at first, when she inherited her powers," Leo begins. Oh, dear, she's not...but wait, aren't they supposed to be reincarnated if they die or something? Is the issue simply inexperi―"But the weight of responsibility proved to be _too much_ for the child." So...she took her own―"She...ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now." Hrm. Quite a conundrum. Indeed, that kind of system seems a bit much. You just sort of...become, one of the most powerful people on the planet. Some may have the foresight for it, since the power doesn't go to just _anyone_ , but expecting it and being prepared for it are two different things. Responsibility like that could probably break just about anyone. That's a lot of weight on your shoulders...especially if you're the only one who can access a Relic. You'll be hunted your _entire life_ by people who find that out. And Salem probably knows who they all are...

"I...know," Qrow mutters, pocketing his left hand while Leo's eyes widen. Wait, what? "At least...I have a pretty good idea." Leo rises from his seat, beckoning, "Are you _serious_?" "It's not exactly good news..." Oh, dear. So she _has_ been swayed to a less-than-prestigious ideal. Or...perhaps it's more of who the Maiden actually is. It's whoever was in the previous Maiden's thoughts last...meaning any random curse you throw at someone, like your killer, before your time of passing could ultimately lead that very person to inheriting your powers. Talk about a very harrowing natural order...

"What are you _talking about_?" Leo asks as he approaches the old crow, arms raised as if he's about to embrace him. "This is _incredible_ news! After all these years? _Where?!_ " Qrow pushes into him, forcing his arms from Qrow's shoulders, as he rests his hands on his hips. Apparently he shelved his flask at some point.

"I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits." Oh no, don't tell me―"Specifically, the Branwen tribe." Branwen? Will you all _stop_ throwing out these names without _ANY_ context to who they belo―"Raven," Leo utters with a sneer. The name prompts a gasp from Ruby and a curious revelation from Jaune. "Yang's mom?" Yang? As in, Ruby's sister? And you specifically say ' _her_ ' mother, not ' _theirs_ '. So...they're stepsiblings? And also...Qrow's sister? Since you're Ruby's uncle...by whatever stretch of the word. But if it's her tribe...

"That's right," Qrow confirms as he walks towards Leo's desk. He pulls out a Scroll and throws it behind the nameplate. A virtual map of Remnant materializes from a fractal emerging from its screen, zoning in on an area at the bottom spire of Mistral's landmass. "That's about where they've set up their main camp." Wait, **_WHAT?!_** I... ** _HOW_** did I not run into them? Isn't that about where my voyage ended up? "It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe." Returned? Were you also―"And I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier." No doubt about it. Even if her tribesmen were skeptical of the validity of both the story of the Maidens and her being the genuine article, one display of her power would easily sway people to her. Power attracts.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, Qrow. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks." Eh? Why the...well, I guess such a force couldn't really be acquiesced so promp―

" _A few weeks?_ " Qrow parrots with a sneer. Leo walks by the Scroll, taps on a few of the virtual buttons that I hadn't noticed at first near the fractal, and the map fades back into the screen. "That's right." He then walks back behind the desk. You didn't honestly believe this would happen overn―"Leo, maybe you _didn't hear me_. _My sister has the Spring Maiden_ , and _I_ know _where she_ **_IS_**. We need to _GO_ , **_AS SOON AS_** ―" " _Gentlemen!_ " I part from the bookcase and meander towards the desk.

"Civil," I mutter as I reach them, glancing towards Qrow, my hands pocketed. "The professor clearly stated earlier that Mistral's not doing so hot at the moment. And let's not forget about Vale―any force we'd need to mount this kind of reclamation would be in short supply, lest we _damn_ anyone else who needs the protection. And I'll assume the Congress that is this ' _Council_ ,' which may I add I'm only just _now_ hearing about, likely needs to be convinced that we'd need their Huntsmen more than _they_ do. No matter _how_ you slice it, this is going to take time. Amassing troops is _already_ a hazing process, then you throw all these politics into the pot, and you're looking at quite the case to build."

"Well said, young man," Leo compliments, relief embedding itself in his expression for a moment. "It will be a hard case to present to them indeed, that we'd need to pull their forces from what they're doing, to pursue bandit tribes when war is literally on the horizon." "Then _damn_ the Council, we'll do it ourselves." Qrow, that's not going to―"You and I are trained Huntsmen, these kids aren't exactly pushovers, and I've seen this guy's fighting chops first-hand." You're talking nonsense, you old coot. Seven of us versus an entire tribe of bandits, run by _your_ _sister_ , who I'd assume is pretty adept herself if she's so notorious, plus they have one of the Maidens. Are you even _listening_ to yourself right now?

The kids cheer in response to the praise, save for Ren. "Perhaps there's a more... _peaceful_ way to approach this?" Also unlikely. They hold one of the most valuable people in the world, they'd be dumb to just hand her over. What could we _possibly_ offer them in return?

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible, and Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight." Precisely, Qrow. " _Unfortunately_ ," Leo interjects, "you and your sister are _evenly matched_ , and I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students, your stalwart friend, and I, can't take on an entire bandit tribe― _and a Maiden_ ―who's no doubt had _years_ to hone her skills. We need to be _positive_ we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail, Raven and her tribe will scatter, and we'll be _lost_."

Well, don't mean to reverse my own argument by saying this, but I _have_ taken on gods before...granted, only the one time was a solo operation, I think it still counts. I could probably take a Maiden, though it would be difficult. Also, we'd all be forced to pull our punches since we need her alive, and I doubt you want to be offing family like that.

"We get _ONE_ shot at this," he points out, both figuratively and literally. "And it needs to be _perfect_." The two men exchange a glare for a few moments. Just as I'm about to chime in, presuming Qrow still isn't convinced, he sighs. "You know, Oz wouldn't be happy about any of this if he were here." _Oz_ , _Oz_ , _Oz_ , who is that? You make him out to be the boss of this whole operation or something.

"Perhaps you're right, but he's not―I'm...doing the very best I can." It still concerns me, this sinister veil over this place. I want to believe the authenticity of that claim, but it's vexing that I'm finding it difficult to really read into his words. It's almost like I'm being _jammed_...

"There has to be _something_ we can do..." Ruby calls out, mostly defeated. "What about _Cinder_?" Jaune suggests. "She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Sigh...I'm just going to have to get used to these windchucked names, aren't I? Just going to guess that they're _her_ henchmen.

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon," Leo explains. "Nothing but lies and forgeries." Naturally. This seems to upset Jaune, as he tightens his fists. "Well, I can't say that this has been a warm reunion, Leo," Qrow comments, seemingly ready to depart. "I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a _long_ way, but I will do everything I can to help." An easy façade to wear when I can't read you, old timer. Seriously, how is _no one else_ picking up this _miasma_?! Ren, _buddy_ , c'mon! You can sense stuff like me, _can't_ you?!

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being," Qrow assures him. "Local comms are still up," he points, waving his Scroll towards the professor. "Keep in touch." He turns towards the door, beckoning us with a, "C'mon kids." I start to head out with them when I decide to question this thing that's been gnawing at me.

"Professor," I call out, causing the group to turn back towards me. I slowly rotate myself, keeping my body perpendicular to him whilst staring daggers into him. "There's somethin' that's been bugging me since we stepped foot in the academy." I caress the edge of my jingasa, mostly trying to find the words to properly express my concern without pinning any blame on the kindly old man.

"And that would be...?" he prods, which halts my hand. "I'm honestly a bit surprised nobody else has been feeling it. Or if you are, you're pretty good at hiding it. But I've been sensing something here that's rather... _dark_ , and it hasn't even slightly yielded its influence this entire time. So, tell me, Professor Lionheart...you aren't... _hiding_ anything from us, are you?" Qrow then grasps at my shoulder, forcing me to look his direction.

"Are you serious? After he just pledged to―" "That's precisely _why_ I'm bringin' this up now." I force Qrow's hand off me, deciding instead to stare off into the blank space of the bookshelves opposite where I was lounging about at the start. "One of the most _essential_ abilities I possess is the ability to read intent. No matter what someone says, if I concentrate, I can see through their act _without failure_. Yet..." I pause to simply glare towards Leo with my eyes.

"Nothing. No matter _when_ or _how_ I tried it, whatever it is that's been causing the disturbance, I haven't been able to read you _at all_. And while I'd like to believe in your benevolence, that fact is both _undeniable_ and _frightening_." I feel and hear creaks in the floorboards as my group looks around at one another, perhaps starting to see where I'm coming from. But then, an all-too-familiar voice pulls me from the thought.

"Well," Ruby starts. "You've been in and out of danger for the past week or so, going by what you told me, not to mention what's happened since you joined up with us. Plus, it wasn't until today you were even _on your feet_ since we got here! Maybe all that's affecting your senses?" Ren simply builds on her claim, citing, "She has a point, Heiki. I know that _I_ , at least, haven't been sensing the kind of thing you've just described." The rest of them seem to share the sentiment, causing me to lower my head.

Could it really be? Everything thus far has kind of been a haze, and I've not really had proper, normal rest before we came here to Mistral. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so gung-ho about leaving Kuo Kuana the moment I felt I was able-bodied enough for the trip. I don't think my body's ever been put through the ringer like this, at least not since my early training days. Forced to fight battles on the scale I have, mostly with limited use of my abilities, against opponents that are far from average. Really, the way these fights have gone, for the most part, are a little unbecoming of me. Perhaps it's true, maybe my system is simply too stressed. But, then...

"If that really _is_ the case," I start, clenching my fists. "Then this is a unique circumstance. That sense, at least, has worked just fine under _far worse_ pressure. Though, I suppose strange things have been happening to me. Seeing _phantoms_ , whatever happened with my sword back in that village..." That still has no explanation thus far. I've _never_ seen Kamui act like that.

I continue with a sigh. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should just get some honest rest when we get to the house." I loosen my fists, proceeding then to pocket them once more. I look towards the professor, whose demeanor is still difficult to read. He's clearly concerned, but not for any reason that seems obvious. Still, I lack any evidence, or apparently even the sense, to convict him of anything, so I drop the hostility in my own.

"Forgive me, professor. Just forget what I said. I'd rather not hinder our alliance over conjecture brought about by some _apparent issue_ I seem to be having." I scratch my head, though he seems far less attached to it than I am. He simply lets out a sigh. "Worry not, young man. My position to aid you, however and wherever possible, will remain _steadfast_ , you have my word."

I simply nod at him, then look to the shelves again. If I can't get a proper answer for that, then maybe he can help me with my own reason for being here. "One other thing. I had my own purpose to coming here to Mistral, and while it was to see you, professor, it wasn't directly for the conversation just now. I'm... _looking_ for someone. Someone whom I've been told you know professionally." He crosses his arms on the desk, hiding his jaw from view behind his hands. The gang seems to have stopped their exit, probably curious to my target.

"Now, it may sound odd, and trust me when I say it's not as bad as it sounds, but...I'm hunting a doctor." I pause for reactions, though they're strangely subdued. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one ' _Akara Yamanaka_ ', wouldja?" He furrows his brows for a moment, a concerned look in his eyes. "How...do you know him?" he asks, causing my own eyebrows to converge. "To keep a long story short, his fiancée and him oversaw my recovery when I'd first arrived here in Remnant. I'm sure that may sound outlandish, but yes, I'm from another...well, ' _world_ ' isn't _entirely_ accurate, moreso another reality, or dimension. I was fortunate for them to have found me, otherwise I probably wouldn't still be around."

"So...why is it you're looking for him? Your condition doesn't seem too much like it needs another check―" "Because I suspect there to be more to him than meets the eye. I'd rather not get into the specifics, I just need to know where he is, if that's something you'd know. If not, no biggie." I notice him sweat a tad, though I shouldn't immediately presume that to be nerves. It may be hot in here, as none of the windows are open. "And why is it you think I woul―" "His fiancée told me you were his company's main point of contact here in Mistral, and that he _might_ have had reason to come see you."

He hesitates to respond, though due to my inhibition, I'm unable to determine proper cause for it. I can only presume thoughts to be stewing in his mind, hopefully regarding a recent conversation the two of them may have had. He then finally responds, first with a throat venting. "Well, I'm sorry, young man, but I haven't heard from him in a few months. He's an _awfully_ busy man, but if it means that much to you, I'll see what I can do to get in touch with him. I'm afraid I can make _no_ promises there, though."

I sigh, though I suppose it's not too surprising. Assuming there's no foul play here, if Akara would come here to visit the old lion, the meeting would likely be brief. After all, they're _just_ business partners, right? "Well, don't go out of your way, but if you do reach him, then please get a message out straight away. And...thanks." He nods as I turn back towards the door. My group seems to have a million questions bubbling in their minds, but seem none to keen to release any of them. I doubt that will last, though.

"It was nice meeting you, professor," I hear Ruby say as I follow Qrow out into the reception. I'll assume his response was similar, but I can't bring myself to focus on it. I may have admitted to a possible malfunction, but I know I'm right. Something is very wrong here, but there's nothing, it seems, I can do to convince the others. And I'm not about to attack some elderly gentleman purely because I think he may be a threat. I mean, what if I really _am_ wrong? I refuse to believe as such until I'm proven otherwise beyond the shadow of a doubt, but I have no platform to voice it as it stands. For starters, as correct in my assessment about this being an odd scenario truly is, how would they know? They know as much about me, perhaps even less, than I do about them. I doubt that will change all too much, and for reasons I'll hopefully not have to elaborate on. The less we share, the better off we'll be in the end.

Yet...I also wasn't stemming the truth when I'd told Ruby that I wished for a proper discussion about where we've come from, as well as what's occurred thus far. Ugh, _why_ do I always put myself into these situations? If learning about each other draws us any bit as close as it likely will, it will make it that much harder on all of us when I have to leave. I mean, that _is_ my goal here. It's not something I can just ignore, not a questline that can simply be forgotten about. I don't belong here, in this world, with _them_ , or anyone else. My place is back _home_ in _Gensokyo_ , not here in Remnant.

Then there's the side of me that wishes to help nurture their clearly tormented souls, to try and bring some light into their increasingly bleak futures. And not just that, having the kind of knowledge I'd like to have out in the open would help strengthen our efficacy as a team, and thus help us strategize. It honestly surprised me when I'd called one out in the last fight, and they actually followed it through. I don't want it to be surprising, though. Not that I want to be yet another faction's military strategist, I'd just like there to be measurable trust if we're going to be fighting as one. We seem to face a great many threats, and throwing out accusations like I just did _certainly_ isn't going to score me any points to that end.

But again, it wasn't baseless. This place is undeniably under some sort of influence, yet it appears that only I'm able to pick it up. If this was Kuro's doing, I think I'd have found that out by now. So either the culprit is a genius when it comes to masking their presence, or Leo really _is_ hiding something from us. What else would explain the little quirks I'd noted during the whole encounter? The brief icy glare he gave me upon seeing me in person, the little nervous ticks of his...They were subtle and minute, but I saw them. Yet I'm powerless to do anything, a state of being I'm really growing tired of. I utterly _**hate**_ feeling so useless!

"So, what do we do now?" Nora's voice pulls me from my inner dialogue. I hadn't been paying attention, but we seem to have returned to the previous hallway. The question halts our movements just past the center, with Qrow in front of us near the first cabinet we'd passed on the way up. He sighs in response, following with, "You five head back to the house. I need a drink..."

Another one? Goodness, you really _do_ have a problem. I hope your Auras can keep your organs functioning, because your liver will not last much longer at the rate you seem to run through the stuff. "Oh, and Heiki. Wanna come with? A thousand Lien says it'll do ya some good." Lien? Is that what this world's currency is called? I'll assume it's similar to Yen, then, given the amount he offered. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not much for that." "Can't hold it?" "Nope..." "All the more reason, then. It'd build up your tolera―" "I'm good. If there's really something wrong with me, or my powers at least, alcohol's not going to fix them." "Not really the point, but suit yourself."

We then proceed back through the connector, and it's not until we reach the staircases in the main hall that the silence is broken. My head is drooped the entire way back, though it's more because I'm in thought than anything else. Even now, with the exit in view, I still can't shake the weight of whatever's afflicting this place. What could be causing it? There doesn't seem to be any real source, it just kind of...exists. Just _what_ is truly going on here? Can the professor really be trusted? Just because he and Qrow seem to go back a ways doesn't mean he's the same man that he once knew. This peace doesn't seem all too recent, so it is a bit troubling that he seems to have been disconnected from them all for a time. Qrow said before that they hadn't spoken for a while, just now that he hadn't ever checked in with that Ozpin fellow...His excuse was relatively believable, but why not in recent history? The immediate troubles in your kingdom seem to have been lifted, the remaining issues being behind the scenes. So why―

" _Sooo_ ," Nora starts, looking in my direction, being the culprit of who had broken the silence when we reached the main hall. "What other powers you got? The list just seems to keep growing, you're like some kinda superhero~" I sigh before responding. There's that _word_ again.

"Nothing in my arsenal is really all _that_ special. It may seem otherwise since raw magic appears to be pretty rare in your world, but I'm an amateur compared to some people I've met." My thoughts stray briefly to one Sheena Fujibayashi for some reason, mostly unknown due to how long it's been since we were travelling companions. That was, what... _two_ and a half years ago? Wonder why she was the first spellcaster my mind went to...well, I can think of a reason or two, though not ones I'm real proud to share.

"Though, to answer your question, the list is pretty large. At first, all I could do was a few augmentative abilities, like the one you saw me use against Tyrian." "That thing where you started glowing?" Jaune asks to which I nod. "Yes, though not specifically that one. That particular ability is actually a combo of some other, specialized ones. Most of my powers I actually kinda... _stole_ from others, or at least the idea behind them. To be fair, they're all useful, and it's not like I _asked_ to be taught all of them, either."

I lift my head up to see that we've just begun descending down through the residential bloc. "But not all of them are pirated, a few of them I developed myself. Sometimes, they just...sorta...come to me, I guess. Like a repressed memory that's resurfaced, though the very first one was a freak accident. That accident, however, is kinda why I'm standing here talking to you all right now."

I raise up my right arm and begin to channel mana towards my hand. This is both in demonstration, as well as to further test my condition. Everything seems to be in working order, so I may have simply been resting longer than I thought. To have almost completely recovered, especially from such a poor state of being, it must have been at least around a week or so. If that's the case, though, then Qrow's condition was worse than I thought. It took that long for his body to recover? I assume they treated his malady posthaste, so most of that was just recuperating time. Though, given his habits, I suppose it makes sense for his recovery to be a bit...delayed.

This time is far more adept, however, than when I showcased this ability to Ghira. Green energy begins to swirl around my hand rather than just in front of it, lightly crackling as time marches forward. "I was about to be struck down by a rather harrowing attack, one whose name escapes me, when I just instinctively threw up my hands to defend myself. I could've simply dodged, but that would have endangered someone else. I, of course, didn't expect to survive the attack, but then...this just, well, sorta happened."

"What does that ability do?" Ren asks, the whole party seeming interested in my tale, save for Qrow, whose intrigue is vague at best. "I call it [ _Hakkai 18_ ]: ' _Refract_ '. It's essentially an absorption technique, though it's not as linear as that, hence the name. Regardless of what I'm defending against, if I can match the force behind it with an equivalent or greater amount of energy, this ability lets me do several things with the energy of the attack. Typically, I choose to just leech it, since that recovers most of the energy I spent to even use the ability, and it also helps to heal wounds if I happen to get any during the encounter. I can also reflect the attack back at the assailant, completely dispel the attack, and more recently, I've even grown to...manipulate it."

We reach the small courtyard in front of the first building we entered, which I really hadn't noted much the first time. Mostly because there's not much to note, save for a fountain at the center with a large statue in its middle. It seems reminiscent of the one in the main hall where we just came from, the one holding up the small platform on the second floor. Perhaps she's something of a mascot here? The only other noteworthy details are the chiseled, cobblestone flooring and the carved out sections surrounding it that serve as a sidewalk. The abodes are placed in boxes of greenery, some with trees and flowers and some without.

"Manipulate it...how?" Jaune asks which brings a light smile to my face. "I may have said so before, but in case the _opposite_ is true, I'll reiterate. I lack what you would call a proper Semblance since I'm not from Remnant, but if you must attribute anything in my repertoire as one, it'd simply be the manipulation of energy. I'm not a total _expert_ on it just yet, but I can influence the many forms it can take. For example..."

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_py-G2V6n-M)

I aim my hand towards Ruby, since I believe hers to be the most obvious one to demonstrate this on. "If I do _this_..." A gentle stream of green energy flows from me towards the petite lass, who looks both apprehensive and also enthusiastic towards what I'm doing. My Aura materializes, enshrouding me in a faint, green mist-like outline, the same occurring with Ruby as well. Hers is red, however, as the two colours blend together relatively well.

"This may feel a bit sharp and sudden, Ruby, but don't be alarmed. You can trust that I wouldn't intentionally hurt any of you. I'm sorry, however, to _sorta_ be using you as a guinea pig, but I just figured your Semblance would be, not only the easiest, but the most obvious one to draw out." The kids' expressions turn to bewilderment as the energy tethering me to her intensifies and glows brighter. Qrow seems to have taken more interest in the conversation, though his stare seems concerned. I guess that's not surprising, it's still probably a bit unclear what I'm doing, and what the effects on her will be, however benign they truly are.

The green energy then begins to swirl around her figure as she turns into a revolving, spherical, red mass, similar to when she'd rescued me from that towering Grimm. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and sharply hone my senses onto her Aura. The way her energy flows is wild and haphazard, but not without direction and purpose. This makes the next part of the demonstration quite effortless.

I lift my arm upwards, seeming to levitate her, then following with some gentle rocking in the air. After a few moments, I sharply sway her in a figure eight, then divebomb her towards the ground where she was standing. They all seem panicked by the sudden movement, but are then awestruck as she stops on a dime, just before colliding with the pavement. I hover her for a few moments before releasing my hold on her, causing her Aura and Semblance to dissipate, leaving only rose petals on the ground to indicate it was even active.

Somewhat dazed, she stumbles to and fro as she leaves her cocoon, but manages to stay on her feet. She sighs and rubs her head, attempting to quell the world from spinning as it may very well be. " _How_...did you do that?" Qrow asks, deciding to enter the conversation.

"My ' _Semblance_ ', obviously. Or at least, part of what you'd call it, in reference to me. If I combine my Aura with someone else's, I gain a rudimentary understanding of their own latent abilities, and if they've progressed them far enough themselves, I can then do a few things with it. Just now, I did one of the most basic things I know how to do, which is obviously to simply draw the power out. If I throw more effort into it, though, I can amplify it in several ways. If it's based on a timer, I can extend it by sharing some of the casting burden. If it's limited by range, I can increase it by simply adding to the energy you used to cast the ability. Same can be applied for simply strengthening the power behind it, if it's an offensive ability. And if using it is simply too costly for your present state of being, I can siphon some of my energy into you so you don't need to worry about overtaxing yourself."

I cross my arms behind my head, staring towards the sky. Just think of where I could go from there. One day I may even be able to bestow abilities onto people, or heal them merely by linking with them, or―"Don't suppose you could unlock someone's Semblance, then?" Jaune asks, seeming to already know the answer. I mean, I _did_ pretty much already answer it, but...

"Sadly, no." I look back down towards the path, noticing now that we're no longer on it and, instead, passing through the entry building just before the front gate. We'd stopped our progress while I was taking Ruby out for a joy ride. "I'm afraid my influence on your Aura is limited by how strong it already is; so as I am, at least, if there's talents you've yet to awaken, I can't be the one to rouse them for you. Sorry..."

He sighs, though he seems to understand and is, thus, not cross with me. "That's alright, I'll unlock it some day." Must be a strenuous scenario, to be the only one in this group who hasn't quite reached that level yet. But, that is indeed a good way to look at it. "Aye. Naturally, finer details are lost to me, but I can at least tell you that you aren't some oddity that _doesn't have one_. I can sense the potential in you, though...well, I'm afraid I'm hard pressed to give you any tips." He smiles, perhaps believing otherwise up until now. The rest of them share the jovial expression, though Qrow has since turned back towards the point of progression.

"Oh, what happened to your arm?" I hear Ren ask as we exit towards the main gate of the academy. "Oh, yeah, guess that demonstration made it pretty clear, huh? If it wasn't already, anyways." I sigh, not wanting to think of its origins. "It's, erm...not really one of my proudest moments, so...forgive me if I seem apprehensive to talk about it." I lift the limb to inspect its faint burn marks, which do make it stick out like a sore thumb. My body is covered in scars and blemishes, but none are quite as prominent as the burns.

[Scene Score #5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-ntxaXHIWo) **** ~~~~

"Well, ya kinda _have_ to now," Nora chirps, eliciting a light growl from me. I let out another sigh, as she does have a point. "Yeah...It was in another one of the worlds I got sucked into. I forget most of the finer details, but...myself and the group I was with there ended up fighting against this _time_... _wizard_... _person_...like I said, don't remember much, 'cept that his name was Nox. He'd coveted a powerful relic in that world that was basically the source of the world's mana, and he―" "Wait, what's mana?" Ren asks, pulling me from my recount.

I sigh and scratch my head. "That's...kind of an ordeal to explain. In layman's terms, mana is like _magic fuel_. It's what's used to channel most mystic abilities, though it's not the only one. All living creatures can make use of it, though not all possess the wherewithall to actually do so. It involves an intangible part of the body referred to as the ' _Magic Circuit_ '. That's probably just a pseudonym, as this was explained to me by someone else, so don't quote me for accuracy there. But, essentially, this system dwells within the body, somewhere near your nervous system. It pulls mana from the atmosphere, combines it with the natural energies flowing about your body, and allows you to project the energy outwards in a usable format. Based on what I've seen, which is somewhat limited, I believe Dust works the same way."

We pass through the main gates of the academy, but to my surprise, we do end up going back down through the labyrinth. I'd hoped there was a faster way down, though I suppose I prefer descending than ascending stairs. Just feels less stressful on the legs, not really sure why. Though maybe there's another path within here that's quicker. Lead the way, old man.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asks. "You said that it's used by ' _living organisms_ ', but Dust isn―" "Indeed, it is not, though perhaps I should elaborate. Now, granted, I'm no real expert on mana, much less Dust itself; I do, at least, have a fundamental understanding of how it works. And Dust seems like a catalyst, of sorts. Similar to magical trinkets from other worlds, like jewels and accessories fitted with an enchanted gem, Dust seems to have properties that _resemble_ a Circuit. But there's no denying what I've sensed, especially when I've seen your weaponry in action. It seems to perform the same essential functions as the Circuit, but rather than merge with it, it skips that step and just projects it outwards in whatever fashion. Elemental bullets, acting as a fuel source, even powering light fixtures. Just to confirm a theory of mine, has there ever been an attempt at pushing it into space? Like, to set up satellites or whatever."

"Yep," Qrow slurs, seemingly fazing in and out of our discussion. "There was an effort many, many years ago at attempting space travel, but the stuff stopped working once they reached orbit, if I recall." So it works exactly as I presume, then. "Like I figured. This world has a rather substantial amount of flowing mana, so it makes sense that it wouldn't work in space. There wouldn't be any mana up there, so without an energy source to siphon, it'll basically go inert. Same way the Circuit does if it's not used, which is why most don't end up being able to make use of it. I'd imagine that's not something any of _you_ will have to deal with, however, given how your Auras work. In most worlds, if there's no existing knowledge of the Circuit and/or magic in one's bloodline, then if by some miracle you discover it on your own a decade or two later, you'll be too late. It'll have atrophied to the point of disuse, though given that it's not actually part of any internal system, it won't really cause you any harm. You just won't be able to use magic, at least not for a _loooong_ while. It can be mended, but the process is quite slow. And painful, depending on the method used."

I let out a mysterious cough, yielding me a few concerned stares. "Ugh, all this talking's making my throat sore, I guess, heh. No biggie. Anywho, that's really the most I can explain without sounding _too_ crazy, as I'm not that in tune with the ' _science_ ' behind it, if you can really call it that. Now, back to my burns..."

I flex my right arm diagonally, inadvertently pumping up my muscles a bit. I grasp at my bicep with my other hand, feeling the rough texture of my scorched flesh. "Nox had brought with him a giant, clockwork robot of some description. It was large, glorified, and extremely powerful. In fact, it was nigh indestructible. Nothing we were throwing at it seemed to do a thing. It had...i-in fact...just slain one of our friends, who'd sacrificed himself to save my― ** _his_**...love interest." The slip of the tongue forces red streaks to grow on my face, causing my head to jerk slightly before I lower my head again. Eva...I don't often regret it when I'm forced to leave people behind when I head back home, even ones that I stupidly develop measurable affections for, but...

"A-a dark feeling...began, to pour over me. A rage that hasn't really had much competition since then, at least in terms of intensity. Without thinking, I began to juice up one of my strongest attacks. It's simply called [ _Hakkai 50_ ]: _Dragon Punch_." I channel mana into my arm again, this time enveloping the entire length in a green aura. It's more violent and wispy than earlier, nearly resembling a green flame, the intensity growing incrementally. I'm allowed to focus on it purely because we're not presently on a staircase. "All it is is a massive buildup of energy, then thrown out with a punch. It sounds boring, but the damage it can deal is _incredible_. It's certainly one of my top 3, if not my _literal strongest attack_. And it was made even stronger then, since emotion does carry with it a certain...boon, shall we say, when it comes to using magic. That's why it's important to maintain control over them; otherwise, you'll only end up hurting yourself, and probably _people you care about_ as well, in the process."

I heave another sigh, releasing the energy back into my body. The arm had begun to shake, meaning I was pouring in more mana than I intended, probably due to the memory I'm painting out being one of the darkest points in my travels. "Without a second thought, I lunged for the machine with full force. I was betting everything on one, decisive blow, since what we'd been throwing at it thus far wasn't working out. And...my attack _did land_ , but..." I trail off, tightening my hand into a fist.

"I aimed for the glass canopy at the center, where I'd presumed its pilot to be. If I didn't end up _destroying_ it, I'd hopefully at least punch through it and take out its controller. But...when I struck it, the glass was replaced by something of a blast shield. That wouldn't ordinarily be an issue, as not only is Dragon Punch powerful, it's also superheated by the energy I use to build it up. So, it would have melted right through it if it were a regular old blast shield. But I'd unfortunately realized too late just what purpose it actually served. See, since there's so much energy poured into the attack, it takes a _few seconds_ for all of it to disperse into what I hit. As it was seeping into the canopy, I noticed halfway through that it _wasn't actually making a dent_. Instead, it was...essentially, _absorbing my attack_. And...before I could pull away, it sent _every ounce of power_ I threw at it, _straight back into my arm_. The force sent me _far_ back, landing by my broken party. I couldn't really acknowledge them, though, as my body had gone numb after the shock. My arm looked _far worse_ then, as opposed to now. Hurt a lot more, too. I'm lucky it wasn't burned _entirely_ through, even more so that it didn't completely _destroy my Circuit_."

The eyes glaring at me all swell with sympathy, which I can feel in waves now that the spiritual pressure surrounding the academy has left me. I fix my glasses, which had lowered themselves halfway while I was performing show-and-tell. We seem to be taking a different path than the first time, though it'll be a challenge to recall this path back up. It is far shorter than the first one, as I can see the bazaar from here. The one that had all the commotion, and that also was home to our place of residence. I guess I now see why that was the place we'd picked, it leads straight to the shortcut up to the academy. Well, not directly, the building is still on the other side of this field, but it counts. The tunnels themselves had ended a staircase ago, the descent now turning more natural in look as the stone looks less cut and measured. A small portion on the sides is raised, acting as a handrail of sorts.

The bazaar itself is a large, circular plot of land, though the activity seems to have decreased since we last saw it from the balcony above. It's immediately clear how desparately Ruby wants to go and check out the weapons vendor, prompting a nearly _sing-songy_ invitation from Nora when we reach the final step of the labyrinth. " _Who_ wants to do some _shoooppiiiiing_ ~?" Ruby gleefully squeals, while Ren simply sighs in response. "Well, we could probably do with a little restocking of our supplies," Jaune comments.

"Well, I hope _your_ wallets are well-stocked, I wasn't really given any spending money for my trip. It's a little strange, now that I think of it, but I guess they prob'ly needed it more tha―" I'm cut off by the ladies taking off towards the stands. I'd expected Qrow to stop them, but I just realized that he's already disappeared. Guess he really needed that drink. What a drunkard...

"I...better go make sure they stay out of trouble," Ren sheepishly admits as he follows after them, leaving the blond and myself to our own devices. I sigh, scratching my head whilst looking around the place. I really ought to snoop around, as I do still need to look for clues regarding Akara's whereabouts. It's a shame Professor Lionheart had no information to grant me, but it's of little consequence. I'm not much for relying on others directly, anyway. Not if it's unnecessary.

"So, looks like we're not doing anything major for a while. What are you going to do in the meantime?" Jaune asks as I fold my arms. That's a good question. "Hrm..." I'm all but convinced that Akara's not as notorious as he'd like you to believe, so I don't know if it's worth it to try and question Mistral's citizens. I could try and locate that Wind Path place, but I don't know that that's a good idea. If he's not there, I'd just be barging into a pointless bar fight, most likely. That is the only other lead I have, though...

"I think I'd like to start by scoping out the house, I guess. Haven't been there myself, after all." I look out towards the other side of the lot, specifically towards a long, winding staircase that leads up the side of a second tier of the main area. I believe up there is where the pl―

"Well, Qrow did point it out earlier, but do you remember where it is? I can take you there," he offers with a light smile. I shake my head, staring out above the upper level. "Nah, I think I remember. Plus...if you got something in mind that _you_ wanna do, I'd rather not take up your time." I start walking when he pats my shoulder, stopping me. "It's no problem, seriously. I've been nothing but hostile to you, for the most part, with no good reason, so I―" "If _that's all_ it is, then stop right there." I rest my right fist on its corresponding hip, shooting him a somewhat condescending glare.

"It's clear to me, at least, that whatever negativity you think you've been throwing my way, was not actually thrown at me. I can only imagine the things you and your friends have lost so far, so believe me when I say it's alright. I mean, it _is_ true what you said when we were trying to get Qrow here. I know what it's like to watch helplessly as your comrades... _Ngh_ , well, let's not get too into that here. But, I'd like to at some point. Maybe later, when the girls are done with their shopping spree. I wouldn't mind hearing your stories...t-that is, if you don't mind sharing, of course."

His expression turns sour for a moment, but then shifts to another grin. "I suppose we owe you that much, since you kinda got stuck into our mess," he says with a nervous chuckle. I tap at his arm with Kamui's sheath, lightly forcing it from my shoulder. "Maybe, but I doubt I'd go anywhere if I had the choice. I kinda do right now, in fact. I've kinda gotten what _I_ came for, at least, so I could choose to just head out right this second if I wished it. I mean, I'm aware of the dangers that'd come with it, but I do want to try and see if I can help Vale's situation at all. But...not only am I more interested in remaining here, with you kids, I've also got a pretty reliable ally there already."

At least, I hope so. I never did get to bid her farewell the day I stepped aboard the Marigold. Never even saw her, for that matter. Maybe she didn't want to let herself have second thoughts. Maybe something came up and she had to leave at another time. And if she is in Vale, right this very moment, I pray for her safety. Not that prayer has much weight from an agnostic like myself, but I digress. And yes, I do personally know some deities, but they aren't the kinda figures you associate with the term ' _God_ '.

I guess if I'm this concerned, though, then maybe I should've just gone with her. I mean, I could...I just admitted that there's nothing really tangible holding me here, save for personal intrigue. I could try and hire an airship to...well, that might be difficult with no cash. And I couldn't just ask them for a loan that I really can't repay. Yeah, y'know, I guess thinking about it, I don't really have the option to leave.

We pass through the outskirts of the bazaar, as the vendors shout out to try and gather customers. "Come _one_ , come **_all_** , and feast your eyes on these bounties from the sea!" one announces. "Grimm keeping you behind the city's walls? Got a hankerin' for some adventurin'? Then step on up and grab yerself one of these fine blades! All of them are _expertly handcrafted_ and as _sturdy_ as they are _sharp_!" bellows another. Are you sure that's the message you want to send? You _are_ aware that there's several destroyed villages out there, right? I hope none of their residents listened to you, because otherwise, that puts their blood on your hands. Plus, are the people here even fit to gear up like that an―

" ** _AAAAAAAAAGH!_** _LOOK AT HOW **SHINY** THE STEEL IS!_" Ruby's voice nearly breaks the sound barrier, seeming to echo over the hills. Young lady, you already have a scythe-sniper. I doubt any of these generic swords and such will be an improvement. Though...maybe she's just ogling the wares to get ideas for her own weapon? Or maybe she really is just that infatuated with arms of combat. I knew she was something of a nerd, but...

I chuckle, though. Such a colourful cast I've found myself a part of this time around. _A hyperactive techie, a sociopathic, blunderbuss tomboy, a stoic heartthrob, a stereotypical drunkard uncle, and a moody knight_. Though, he seems far less so now. Guess whatever's happened over the last few days really worked wonders on his well-being. The scars of the past still run deep, however.

"She's really something, huh?" Jaune asks, obviously having heard Ruby's gushing as well. "Yeah...she reminds me of an acquaintance of mine back home. _Nitori_ , I believe her name is. She's also way too into technology, but...well, it's less like Ruby's apparent reverence of the stuff, and more just a hunger for knowledge. Still, there's parallels for sure." I fold my arms behind my head as I explain, the staircase now roughly forty-six meters from us.

"This _whole place_ reminds me of home, actually. The bazaar here's quite a bit larger, and it's less built straight off the land, but yeah." "What's your home like? You must... _really_ wanna get back, right?" "More than life itself. But, that will simply have to wait. As for what it's like, well...maybe I should be a bit less broad. This place doesn't remind me of Gensokyo's entirety, just the village where my house is." "That's what it's called? _Gen_... _so_..." "Yes, Gensokyo. The name itself means ' _Land of Illusions_ ' or ' _Land of Fantasy_ ' depending on who you ask. It's a place where magic flows free, the inhabitants are mostly female, and most among them aren't human." "So they're Faunus?" "Not _quite_. In fact, _that term doesn't even exist there_. No, their title is that of ' _youkai_ ', whose meaning is a bit less clear-cut. Basically, it means ' _mysterious phenomena_ ', so it's a general term that encompasses most of its residents. _If it's not human, you simply call it a youkai_."

We ascend the stairs as we converse, their width being just enough to let us both walk unimpeded. It seems constructed similar to a road, where the two halves are essentially lanes where people walking up or down would stick to a certain side. There's no one approaching from above, though, so we have the whole space to ourselves.

"However, just 'coz the same term applies to all of them does not mean they're all the same. Most of them are quite predatory, which is why the place is _really_ not one you want to be in if you're human, like myself." "But, if it's that dangerous, why―" "'Coz it's the place of my rebirth. See, I wasn't always the dashing, scar-laced swordsman you see before you. No, I used to be _nearly three times as wide_ and... _maybe a quarter as athletic_. My life wasn't really headed anywhere bright, and...my drive to improve it was... _lacking_ , at best. I was...a _wreck_. But then, one day, I was called to Gensokyo, and...well, _the rest is history_. I still question why it happened to me, but _not a day goes by where I look back_."

We reach the top of the stairs, where the sights really take me back to the Human Village. A single dirt trail darts up the length of the platform, entrenched immediately by grass, then towered over by the buildings. They're practically carbon copies of the domiciles back home, save for the colouration. They're far more saturated here, and have far less tenure. The whites are still quite white, the reds and browns not at all faded or distorted. The two places clearly have quite diverse histories, though mine dates back far further than here. I mean, Gensokyo itself is at least a millenium old, and while I doubt it was as residential when it started, humanity has had a presence there for quite some time. And naturally, one of the earliest steps for growth as a species is shelter. I've not the faintest clue how old the homes there actually are, but they're well-maintained. Whether through _labour or magic_ , though, I can't really say.

"It really means a lot to you, huh? And I'm sure you must have lots of people you care about." " _Deed-I-do_. I miss 'em every time I get pulled into other worlds, and the feeling only grows more feverish as time passes. Really, only one feeling matches it, and that's fear." "Of what?" "The unknown, mostly. What the world holds, whether or not I'll be able to return...And I mean that in both ways. I never know if, when I'm ejected, I'll end up...dying, there or, even less, that I'll actually find my way back." "That's rough...But, what do you gotta do to get back there?" "It's both simple, as well as _the most complicated thing to ever exist_. To actually return, all I need do is _wait_. There's a _point in this world where your world connects to the border of mine_. I have to find it, and...well, _wait for it to let me back in_ , basically." "So...the problem must be finding it?" "Precisely. You'd figure where I appear at would at least be near the intersection, _buuuuut_ ―nope. And...until I find the area, _I haven't the foggiest idea where it could be_."

We stop at the foot of a building, one that basically mirrors the one Qrow had pointed out on the terrace. (Score #5 fades out here.) This must be the place. It really isn't nearly as far away as I'd initially thought. It also seems larger than before, as well. Perspective is a funny thing. "Oh, look at that, I think we're here already." He looks up at the building, then to me, still smiling. "Yep. I hate to cut our talk so short, or...I guess it wasn't really a ' _chat_ ', but...well, I better go make sure that the others don't just go throwing Lien at whatever," he explains with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's _prob'ly_ a good idea," I reply, fixing my glasses again. These things need to learn to _stay in place_. "But, uh, before I go, just a quick overview: There's three floors, the bottom one being a training area and there's a piano in the back on the top, in case either of those interests you; kitchen's right next to the living room, and there's two rooms upstairs you can use for sleeping. I...think that about covers it, so I'll―" "Yeah, don't let me keep you. I'm familiar with women that aren't the most savvy spenders, so don't worry about me. Do your thing, and thanks," I push with a tap on his shoulder. He smiles again and nods, then heads back for the marketplace.

Yeah...Marisa's severely uncultured. It's a problem. Reimu, too. Kinda funny since she has to scrape to get by. And sad...

I look back to the house, which has an oddly normal door for its Eastern design. Guess the influence isn't all-encompassing, since it's not a shoji.

So, this is where we'll be staying, huh? And there's a _dojo_ , you said?

 ** _Perfect_**.


	20. Rest & Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After scouting out their new abode, the man then moves to hone his skills in its training area. With some musical accompaniment, it becomes rather heated until he's eventually interrupted by a familiar face. The team returns, allowing him to form a deeper bond with a collective recounting of times' past. That is, until a mysterious bump in the night pulls their attention...

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoBZhkQrISc)

I push into the twindoors and gather my first visions of our residence. And at first glance, it's not really all too different from what I recall of the Belladonna residence, only with less carpeting and marble. Milky white, plastered walls with trimmed, oak flooring. A long rectangle of a similar texture is cut out a meter or two from the entrance to serve as something of a welcome mat, with a design of collapsing chocolate squares etched into it. Ahead is a long, swamp green, stone table with wood trimming and legs. There are three red velvet seats beside it. Below the table is a larger, thinner rectangle whose perimeter extends outward from the table itself, maybe a meter or two from the longer sides and two from the shorter ones. The seating arrangement, from my perspective, has a parallel couch to the right of the table, with a smaller endtable closer to myself, followed by a chair that's angled inward, towards the table. There's then a second couch directly ahead of me that's perpendicular to the long end of the table, with an accompanying endtable next to it. Above the entire assortment is a small chandelier comprised of what look like paper candles, which is currently turned off due to the time of day. There's also a lamp upon both endtables. There seems to be a small, conventional lever besides the twindoors on the interior that likely activates them. Behind the assortment is a large, glass display of what resembles a small, indoor forest, though there are only two trees held within. The glass's thickness makes it difficult to decipher the area behind it, and I don't believe Jaune mentioned anything about that area in particular.

Besides the display to the right is the kitchen he mentioned, though the lights are presently off, making its details hard to discern. To the display's sides lay small corridors that form dips in the walls of this part of the room, the one by the kitchen only inching towards a small section in front of it that seems somewhat removed from the kitchen itself. It would seem to house furniture. and is thus a dining area, since I can see the back of a wooden chair protruding from the gap in the wall. To my own left, across from the table, lay a wooden dresser desk of sorts halfway along the wall's length, with potted plants strewn about its top at both ends and a grand landscaping hung above it. It depicts the view of the capital we had in the airship, but instead from the perspective of some rolling hills overlooking it in the distance. To the eastern side of the room lay two alternating sets of stairs, the closer one heading down to a basement of some sort, the one beside it heading upwards. The ends of both are cut off, from this angle, by a dip in the wall, branching off perpendicular of the wall that houses the main entrance. The handrail of the ascending staircase follows it all the way up until its path is cut off by roofing, whilst the one for the descent only extends about four or five feet along its trajectory, probably having the rest attached directly to the wall. Between the stairwells and pantry lay a sunset portrait of some beachhead along some part of the rocks bordering the capital.

"A quaint little place," I comment aloud, truly admiring its design. "Simplistic, yet not without some flair. I like it." I decide first to uncover the mystery behind the glass, heading for the left passage. There's really nothing further to note along its length, save for another picture I hadn't noticed at first at the corner. It seems a bit avant garde for my tastes, all I see is an oversaturated blob upon a white canvas which slightly resembles a red sun. The path is relatively short, as the display is far more wide than it is long. At the back is an area that resembles something of an eastern-style dining room. A low-cut table is situated towards the wall at the center of a small square section that dips inward from the wall of this passage and the one opposite it, the floor separated at the doorway. The passage and the entryway are clearly wooded, but the dining area's flooring seems more like it is made of bamboo. A curious texture, since I don't recall seeing a thicket anywhere nearby. I also notice now that there have been small windows along the walls at a curious height, perhaps hinting at the stature of the original owner of the place.

"Hrm. Must be upstairs, then. Or down..." I comment, mostly referencing the dojo's locale. Seeing no reason to inspect the section further, I circle around to the opposite hallway to observe it in finer detail. The first thing to jump out at me is another table set up against the wall, though the assortment is more modern than what's behind me. A normal, quadropedic construct with five chairs surrounding it. Two on my side, with the other two opposite it, and one perpendicular to the right from my angle, all neatly tucked under the surface. Two cups lay atop its surface, both of which seem to be empty when I approach them. There's no detectable fragrance emanating from them, meaning they've been this way for some time. That, or the method of cleaning is very thorough.

And of course, opposite the seating arrangement is the aforementioned pantry. I feel around the inside wall to locate a light switch, which I find and flip to illuminate its contents. It's a pretty standard kitchen, which transitions seamlessly from the passage. There's a large, metal container directly across from myself along the wall, presumably a refrigeration unit of some description. Seemingly attached to it is a long, L-shaped countertop. The surface is a creamy marble texture, with the undercarriage and overwatching cupboards resembling the oak floor. The right side seems to serve as an area for dicing produce whilst the side horizontal to the table has an oven, a basin, as well as an empty countertop that finishes the shape. I wander over and test the utilities to find them in mint condition, discovering the right turnstile for the sink to be what releases the cold water, whilst the opposite knob yields the heated variant. I investigate the cabinets to find them somewhat barren, perhaps why the kids are presently out shopping. There's a handful of goods, mostly being vegetation and some wheat products. There's also a few dishes, saucers, cups, bowls, and pots along the bottom drawers, as well as cleaning supplies. I wonder where the utensils are until I find them in the cupboards directly over the sink.

"I hope the kids know how to cook...I mean, _I_ do, but...I-I'd rather not have to be the one." But then, the only way to improve is to practice...like what I need to be doing now, rather than investigating the domicile. I switch off the lantern-chandelier as I depart, finally heading to the stairs. "Well, Jaune did at least get _one_ part right: this place _does_ have three floors," I comment, looking downstairs. I'm unable to determine what's down there, since the staircase loops halfway downwards to the right, headed the opposite direction, thus disabling any visual of what lies below.

Rather than head down, however, I decide to investigate the second floor instead. "Probably better to familiarize myself with the whole place, just in case we're staying long. Plus, I gotta find _myself_ a room, right? Would've been nice to know what's _already occupied_ , though..." I head up the stairwell, which I notice now is rather wide, to find a similar arrangement to the lounge downstairs. In fact, it's almost a reflection save for the small batch of bamboo rods on the opposite end of the platform's entrance. The area is also wider, having five seats as opposed to three, sporting three couches and two chairs in a similar pattern, as well as a larger table. The desk across the way seems about the same as the one below, only with a lamp at the center and different setpieces hung over it. A large clock set on a shield-shaped crest stands directly over the lamp, with white pins representing the timestamps along the rim. I never got used to this design for clocks, though to my best estimate, it appears to be around 5:00 or so. That discussion went on for longer than I thought...

Two more avant garde paintings lay to either side of the clock, which brings me east of them to the display. It seems different than the one below. Only slightly, mostly due to the grass being a bit taller. The plants within are shorter and closer together, though the quantity remains at two. The corridors beside the tank also seem to mirror the floor below, except that neither passage holds a kitchen. The side directly ahead of the stairwell holds a single door, and I can see another on the other side as well. These are presumably the rooms Jaune mentioned were mine for the taking.

I head for the western corridor, noticing a second door a fair bit away from the one I'd seen prior, perhaps indicating the rooms' size. At the other side seems to be a closed doorway, then I finally see one of the objects of my curiosity. Sitting poised, directly behind the display, taking up most of the space at the center, lies a large, black, dusty grand piano. Both the keyline and the compartment at the rear that allows the innards of the piano to breath and vibrato when plucked are both closed. I feel along the sides of it, collecting dust on my fingers that I scrape off with friction between them.

"Guess you haven't seen much use, have you? Not recently, anyhow. Seems a waste of money, but then...I wonder who this house belongs to? Qrow said that he'd ' _pulled some strings_ ' to rent the place out, meaning none of them are an owner. Whoever he is, his tastes certainly are... _interesting_ , to say the least." I lift the tab off the keys to see them in moderate disrepair. This thing must be something of an antique, rather than something meant for recreational use. I exhale some breaths along their length, creating the rather pronounced figure of a nearly ash-like dust cloud. It slowly melts away as it flies off, drawing me to a landscape I'd missed earlier. It seems to depict the bazaar at dusk.

"Heh," I chuckle. "Wanna bet those kids are gonna force me to play you, once they realize I can?" I stroke a few of the keys to be met with a subtle thumping, indicating that they must be locked or broken. I move to the rear and open the casket, not seeing anything tethering the keys themselves. I move back to the keys, being blessed with nearly pitch perfect audio when I attempt at playing it again.

"Old as you seem to be, you still seem to have your sound. Good on ya. Well...if we're being honest, it's a _tad_ off, though that may just be my ears. I haven't spoken to the Prismrivers in a _while_ , so I've been around a piano even _less_ recently..." Not wishing to be drawn back into practice, I return the instrument to its initial state when I'd found it and head towards the twin doors behind it. They seem to lead to a balcony that overlooks the area Jaune had led me through. I look west as I head down to a small staircase that leads to a platform with a yellow symbol etched onto the surface. I attempt to scan for the kids but find my eyes unable to pick up on them, and given the crowd down there, I'm hard pressed to pick up on their Auras either. That's the one issue with trying to find people that way: too many bodies create chaff.

The only other detail to note about the terrace is that there are vines growing along the sides of the chest-high, circular railing. This would make for a nice place of peaceful solitude, as even the din of the bazaar is somewhat suppressed from this distance and height.

I return, not really seeing any reason to linger, heading for the hall I'd come from to inspect the two rooms on that side. I open the first one, which was the one further down the way from my initial direction, to find it to simply be a storage room. I'd been wondering where my things were, I believe it was Ruby who mentioned they had what belongings of mine they could recover in ' _storage_ ' somewhere, but never actually thought to mention where.

I illuminate the dusty room via a light switch tucked just inside the room to the right. Most of what I see in here was presumably the original owner's belongings. Various replacement objects such as spare cushions and tableware, portraitures, lamps, unmarked boxes, and what appear to be awards of some description. Perhaps the original owner was something of a musician by trade? What explains the dojo, though? It seems a bit strange if that was the hobby and not the instrument.

There's no sign of a knapsack anywhere, and not knowing what the clothes were makes it a bit hard to identify them here, but I do notice the first-aid kit sitting on one of the boxes closer to the entrance. I grasp for it and open it to notice the contents to be substantially minimal. Seems they needed quite a bit to patch the two of us up before we got here for real treatment. I'm not sure this was really worth saving, but perhaps every bit counts. Never know when you may need it.

I replace it, not really seeing a need to carry it with me. At recollection of one detail in particular, though, I think I see a few of the clothes Ruby said I apparently possessed. She mentioned they were torn, which is a characteristic of a few garments I see thrown over one of the taller boxes. They seem to mostly be dress shirts and spare trousers that are similar to what I'm already wearing, save for the palettes. Navy blues and browns instead of the milky white of my own. I grasp for the navies, thinking that would be a better look on me once I retrieve my jacket from the seamstress. Ren said it should be done by nightfall, so I suppose I'll go visit within the next hour or two since the Sun seemed to be about that close to retirement while I was out on the veranda.

I depart from the room with my spoil, darkening and resealing it when I exit. I then head for the room next to it, revealing what I'd imagine was the owner's room when I open the door. It's the only one so far with carpeting, which is nearly as deep in hue and palette as the trousers I just retrieved. Small shelved desks line the walls with books and the like adorning the space. Various papers are strewn about the tops, with what appears to be a globe at the edge of one. The landmasses are far more spread apart here, really showcasing their scale. The room seems to possess no lightswitch or accompanying utilities, but the large window opposite the entrance really does work the whole room with natural lighting, or perhaps there's some Dust-based flourescents within the frame. I notice a rather large bed, seemingly king-size to the right, pale white with opposing covers and casings. It has a headboard with something of a dreamcatcher hanging over it, a web-like charm seemingly made of silk. Seems our owner was something of a skeptic as well, believing in superstition like these trinkets. Unless they're actually blessed by magic, they don't actually prevent nightmares. It's merely a placebo.

I prop my weight onto the bed in the form of a press with my hand, discovering it to be a springy, limber construct. The covers are soft and fuzzy, which makes me actually consider covering myself with them when and if I do lay my head here. I'd miss out on the excess warmth due to my scarf, but the feeling would be nice.

I squat atop its surface, removing my shoes and then my white pleats to replace them with the navy blues. I then reapply my footwear, leaving the pleats on the mattress after retrieving the Scroll from its respective pocket. This pair feels more snug than the previous ones, though that's my preference so it's fine. It's better than being too _loose_ , at least.

The room lacks an overhead light, but I realize now that there's a desk lamp besides the headdress of the bed. The activation method seems to be a pulley, though the natural lighting is fine for now, so I don't bother tugging on it.

I depart this room, leaving Kamui at the foot of the bed, heading for the stairwell. I see no reason to check out the other doors since I've all but decided that to be my room unless it's already claimed. There's no way to confirm or deny that until they return. A glance at the wall-clock as I descend to the ground floor indicates that examination took roughly 11 minutes.

I check the lobby area to still find it barren, presuming the team to still be away. I head down to the basement, making a right at the curve to find that the dojo seems to be down here. I confirm, too, that the handrail is directly attached to the wall at the appropriate height. The whole area at the bottom is a near exact replica of my home just outside the Human Village, besides one glaring detail. The walls and flooring are the exact same as the rest of the house, save for what seems to be a large shoji at the opposite end from the entrance. It's currently closed, but neither detail is what's jarringly different.

Along the walls lay crossed arms hung above two racks of weaponry, whose contents range from swords to battle axes to warhammers. One lies directly west of me, as well as one at the western wall beside me, both of which take up the center space of their respective areas. In the northeastern corner of the room lay some sparring dummies that appear to have been covered with sandbags. A curious design choice, especially if it's one with limbs. The philosophy there tends to be that, the more limbs your training post has, the better your practice with them. It allows you to coordinate your movements better, so that your strikes become more precise. I have one at home amongst others, in particular, that has 43. I make use of it on serious training days. I add a peg every time I feel the need to push myself just a bit further. I forget exactly, but I think it has 200 points where a peg can be inserted.

Now _if only_ I had 200 pegs. Well, _I could_ , but...

Before finally getting to some real trials, however, I decide to head first for the shoji. I part it open, revealing a patch of fenced-in grassland. This seems to be a small hill underneath the terrace that also overlooks the roads below. At second glance, though, it seems more secluded than that, almost feeling like it's own section of land. The platform itself is rather large, roundabout sixty square feet in diameter. Hills descending due north entrench the platform, as if it's an extension of them rather than the house. Small trees and shrubbery also fill the surrounding space, with the view over the fence being exceptionally breathtaking. Especially at the present stage of sundown, the auburn rays of sunlight give the land a gentle kiss, simultaneously creating shapely prisms in the sky. They practically give the buildings below a fresh coat of paint.

The air is clear, the sky is warm and mahogany, with nary a cloud in sight. Remnant... _a place that can go from depressingly gloomy to pristine at a moment's notice_ , it seems.

I take a deep whiff to appreciate the crisp atmosphere, then head back towards the dojo, leaving the shoji wide open. I stand at the center, preparing to commence a set when a thought strikes through my mind. I retrieve the Scroll and hold it in front of me in one hand, inspecting the curious device. "If these things are _at all_ like what I _think_ they are, then I should be able to throw on some tunes while I work." I examine the device, unsure how to turn it on, having never actually seen the process first-hand. To my recollection, at least.

"Power on. Activate." It does not appear to be voice-activated, though I don't really see why I thought they were. None thus far have been, at least. I then realize that the shape is actually split, not just one solid body, as well as the presence of a yellow diamond at the center. I press the diamond in, allowing me to pull the halves apart, opening the object like a parchment, hence the name I suppose. A clear, virtual screen then materializes within the gap, resembling something of a desktop with no background.

Icons seeming to signify a camera, internet access, live chat, as well as several document folders take up the space. I disregard most save for one folder marked ' _Music_ ', since that _is_ why I stopped to check this thing. "Geez, this one artist in particular seems pretty popular..." I note as I inspect the folder. " _Casey Lee Williams_...hrm. Kind of an... _ordinary sounding name_ , at least compared to even my own crew, let alone all the people I've run into." Well, I suppose it's not a problem, just something worth noting.

Track names such as ' _Shine_ ', ' _All Our Days_ ', ' _Home_ ', ' _All That Matters_ ', ' _When It Falls_ ', and ' _Gold_ ' are just a few of the ones listed. The titles alone suggest various styles, tones, and subject matter, making me indecisive with which to start. I continue to scroll up and down the list until one catches my eye.

"' _This Will Be the Day_ '...sounds like a good starter." (Wink. ;3) I tap on the name, which causes the entire horizontal area of the selection fo shimmer for a moment before the screen changes into a media player of sorts. It's at first silent, but then the piercing roar of a digitized guitar fills the room. It's so sudden it nearly makes me drop the device, but I manage to keep my grip on it. I then transform the straightedge arrows in the player's options to cross each other, forcing the tracks to shuffle after completion, then highlight the icon of an arrow forming a circle so that it repeats the order. I then prop it up on the center beam of the shoji, leaving my hands free.

"Heh," I start with a laugh. "Never trained to a rock song before, but let's go." I retake my position at the center, lifting my left foot up to the side of my right knee as I face the west wall's rack of arms. I ball up my right fist as I hover it over my waist at an angle, my left arm raised horizontal and crossed over my chest. I slowly raise my right arm over my head in a hook-like fashion as the female vocalist overtakes the lead guitar.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb1_93M8SXA)

"They _see you_ as small and helpless ♪" The first line is delivered as I extend my left arm outwards, aimed towards the rack. The hand is initially an open palm, though as the second line arrives, I sharpen it into an arrowhead, clasping the fingers together. "They _see you_ as just a child ♪" My balance doesn't stray in the slightest. I close my eyes and breathe out, my pupils constricted and focused straight ahead as I open them shortly after, as if staring through an invisible foe. I hold this pose for a few moments as the next line is pronounced.

"Surprised when they find out that a _WAR_ - _RI_ - _OR_ will soon run _wiiiiild_! ♪" As if led by the crescendo, I step forward and rotate my arms, mirroring their placements whilst revolving my body 180°. I bend my right knee and slam the foot into the floor as the motion completes, flipping my right arm outward to deliver a fierce straight. " _Prepaaaare_ for your _great_ est moments ♪" The air bends and swirls with the momentum of my fist, as I step forward with my left leg to thrust the correspoding arm upwards for a diagonal straight.

" _PrepAAAAre_ for your _finest_ hour ♪" I pursue the rotation, spinning myself clockwise, throwing my left leg out with a slight hop as I rotate to deliver a kick as I land. I aim it low, hovering the side of my heel over the floor. "The dream that you've always dreamed―♪" I further continue the motion, switching to a sweep with the right leg. "―is SUD-DEN-LY about to flower! ♪" I arc my leg around until it completes half a rotation, then I immediately mimic a squatting motion with it and, with centrifocal force, push myself upwards to launch my other leg up like a javelin. "Weeeeeee AAAAAAARE liiiiiiiightNIIIIIIIIIng ♪"

I perform a mid-air, forward somersault, grasping onto the wall afterwards since my motions brought me so close to it. With little to actually hold onto, however, I immediately kick off and propel myself back to the center with a dive kick, essentially mirroring the kick that initially elevated me. " _STRAYING_ from the thundee-uhh-err ♪" I retract my leg moments before collision, moving instead to roll as I land. Halfway through the roll, though, I plunge my hands to the ground, launching myself forward whilst adding a spin to my flight. " _MIIIRACLES_ of _ANCIEEEEENT_ _WONDER!_ ♪"

Time seems to slow as I mimic a drill in transit, though the landing is quite gentle despite the force of the attack. "This will be the day we've wai-TED _FOOOR_! ♪" I rotate back towards the center upon ending my trajectory, swiftly launching my right knee upwards, making myself airborne once more. As gravity pulls me back down, I rotate myself counter-clockwise and pirouette as I drop, creating a spiral with my left leg extended outwards like a floating ballerina. "This will be the day we O _O_ O-pen up the dooo _oooor_ ♪"

"(I don't wanna hear your ab-so- _luu_ -tion ♪)" I plant my right fist into the ground upon landing, my left leg now bent to kneel. "Hope you're ready for a RE-vo- _luu_ -tion ♪" I retake my initial pose, even mimicking a broadhead arrow with my left hand, though this time my eyes are snapped shut the entire time. I begin visualizing real foes rushing towards me, nearly drowning out the song as the material world slightly fades from my conscious.

"Welcome to a world of new so- _LUU_ -TIONS ♪" The visualizations are spectral in nature, lacking any details save for their iris-less white eyes. I rush towards the first as it draws near, planting a firm right straight into its chest, launching it towards the wall above the rack. It dissipates into a puff of smoke upon landing, as it's not real and thus cannot cause any real harm. "Welcome to a world of _BLOO_ -dy ev-o- _luuuu_ -tiooooon ♪"

The next shadow approaches with a descending right hook, which I avoid with a slight bend whilst performing another pirouette, thrusting my left elbow into its ribcage. "In _tiiiii_ me ♪" I then stomp on its right foot with my own, pinning it in place while project my right fist with a straight up through its jugular, beheading the phantasm. "Your _HEART_ WILL _OO_ -pen _miiiii_ nds ♪" I slide my right foot back as the next two rush towards me, fanning my arms out to block their kicks which come from both sides. "A _STOOO_ -oory will be _tooooooo_ ld ♪"

I nudge their legs away slightly, wrapping both limbs between my arms' joints, then begin to swing them both around like ragdolls. "And _VIC_ -to-ry is _IN_ a _simple_ _SOUUUUUL_ ♪" I release the right one, ejecting him out over the railing outside, then slam the other into the ground after tightly grasping onto its leg with my now freed arm, causing it to also poof into an ebony mist.

I flex my arms outward at a low angle with a grunt. " _Osu!_ " I exclaim as the final spectre rushes me from behind. Before he can strike me, I belt him in the face with a left elbow, causing it to reel back in pain as the song goes into a brief drum breakdown to pave the way to the second verse. "Your _world needs_ a great _defend_ er ♪" the vocalist chimes in as I cross the shadow with a right hook, then push it further back with another rising knee, though this one's trajectory is more horizontal than vertical. The flight is brief as I rotate again after the shadow departs from my attack, planting my other foot into its stomach which sends it flying towards the wall that is maybe seven meters away. "Your _wooorld_ 's in the way of _haaa_ rm ♪"

It slightly rebounds off the wall, allowing me to finish it with a well-placed somersault that carries me back a few feet. It, too, fades as the next line is delivered. "You want a ro _man_ tic life ♪" It finishes when I land. "A _FAIRY TAIL_ that's _FULL_ of CHA-aaarm ♪" I grasp for my right bicep, feeling it to be tensed and strong. Despite some minor perspiration, no muscle anywhere seems limp at all, indicating my freedom to continue. I'd be concerned otherwise.

I elect to shift from katas and phantom sparring to flexing my Circuit some. I thrust both arms forward, open-palm, muttering my reset button. " _Center_." The translucent sheen wraps me over as the next line drops. "Bew _aaaa_ re that the light is f _aaa_ ding ♪" I rapidly shift between all of my auxiliary augments, my Aura materializing and shifting colours with each switch. " _Might_. _Shell_. _Haste_. _Mind_. _Dex_. _Charm_." Green, navy blue, orange, powder blue, butter yellow, magenta.

"Bew _aaaaa_ re as the dark _retuuur_ ns ♪" " _Sharpness_. _Aptitude_. _Sorcery_. _Mountain_. _Cavalier_." A red grid, a misty purple, galloping blues, auburns and mahogany, and a brilliant ivory. "This world's un-for- _giiiv_ ing―♪" " ** _Desperado_**." "―ev-EN _BRILLIANT LIGHTS_ will cease to b _uuuu_ rn ♪" The final Hakkai makes my Aura explode into a transparent, boiling bubble, disappearing as quickly as it comes out. I drop to a knee afterwards, as that one in particular is a real shock to the system. It combines all of the initial six, similar to the mighty Vex Armour, but since it lacks that one's setup, the sudden burst of energy is sharp and bright, but brief and taxing. Not normally that brief, however.

" _Leeeeee_ - _GEEEEEEEENDS_ _scaaaaaaa_ - _tteeeEEEER_ ♪" I pant rather heavily, as the recovery from Desperado is anything but evanescent. Since that was the only one to do so, though, that just means they're all operating normally, as is my Circuit. " _DAY_ and night will SEEE-veee- _uhhh_ -errrr ♪" This song...

" _HOPE_ and _PEACE_ are _LOST FOOOOREV_ -eeeeer ♪" A guitar solo follows, first following the melody of the refrain, then proceeds with alternating scales and drippy noodling. It then grows quiet, with only some light strumming to be heard alongside some vocalizations. The chorus then repeats one final time, fading out after the last lyric is uttered. "And _VIC_ -to-ry is _IN_ a simple _SOUUUUUL_ ♪" I echo the lyric in a strained baritone, finally finding the strength to stand afterwards.

" _Whew_ ," I exhale, gently cracking my neck whilst working out some of its kinks with my right hand. I then proceed similar routines for the next half-hour or so as the playlist continues to serenade me with Ms. Williams's lovely vocals. I only stop because they are silenced when one of my maneuvres causes the Scroll to fall to the floor. I'd moved all five sparring figures in the corner around myself, and one of them I'd accidentally sent flying towards the shoji with a heavyset roundhouse.

" _Crap_ ," I mutter as I rush to inspect it. The damage dealt, however, is only to the audio, as the structure itself is fine. "Well, whatever, I'll just binge these tracks later. They're a bit too distracting, heh." The likes of '[Shine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXqxQmbXTC4)', '[From Shadows](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YlcDXXw2vg)', '[Wings](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d70ZDrzvdzs)', '[It's My Turn](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mmL-4XsjyY)', '[Die](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLkBB0DKrJ4)', '[Time to Say Goodbye](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWhR05WLlnA)', and '[The Path to Isolation](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX4wUPBICqM)' are the tunes that had played during the session. I pocket the device after collapsing it, then wander out onto the terrace.

"Alright, time to spar with a real person. _Sort of_..." I cross my arms out in front of me, closing my eyes and throwing out my right fist into an open left palm. My Aura materializes once more, overtaking my figure as it had when I'd had to separate from Ms. Chai and her daughter in the forest before. Hisui then takes shape besides me after severing from me, copying my form as he does. I glance over at him, as he mirrors me, shifting my weight onto my left leg and placing my right arm on the corresponding hip. He mimics that as well.

"So, you get what we're doing here, pretty much?" I ask him to which he nods with a jovial grin. Curiously, though, he takes on a Wing Chun stance rather than my usual one. He crosses his right leg, planting its appendage directly in front of the left. He extends both arms forward, towards me, the right forearm higher and bent upwards in both angle and direction. Both hands are balled into fists as he glares into me like I had done earlier when I started.

I respond by rotating my body to face the dojo, closing my arms in only to thrust them back outwards in their usual positions. My legs spread at wide angles, my right arm tucked at an angle away from my waist and bent slightly upward, my left the polar opposite save for it being bent inward rather than down. I stare back into him with the same fervor, the same thousand-yard stare that overtakes my expression on a battlefield.

The Sun's barely visible over the horizon, painting it with a reddening gradient. The wind oddly seems to howl, perhaps showcasing nature's apparent interest in our duel. It whips at my exposed torso, generating a slight chilling sensation over me. Its influence on Hisui is light, however, merely pixelating him somewhat since he is immaterial for the most part. Nightfall is close, so I suppose I need to go and visit the seamstress after this.

The whole scene takes me back to Aoi's self-imposed trial. It feels like it was months ago, but I doubt it was even one. Time has been something of a stranger in this world, but days, months, and years feel vastly different from one another, even when it's unclear which one has occupied the space. This journey has been, all things considered, relatively brief, yet it seems like it's been an eternity since I've seen Kali's face, or the martyr'd nurse's. I hope the situation back there has improved...much like here, as the professor described, there was a palpable amount of dread in the air. Perhaps also similar was the subtle rise of the outbreak of war. And then there's their daughter...

Maybe one of the other kids can shed some light on her location. Then again, Ruby says she was part of her team, and even -she- doesn't know where Blake is. It doesn't seem like her current party was her initial team, as if nothing else, the initials wouldn't add up. Presently it's more like J, N, R, and R, rather than R, W, B, and Y. Or would they use L for Ren since that's his first name? But there's still one member unaccounted for in her old team. Who's the W?

Thoughts and questions for later, when we're all under the same roof. I doubt the kids will be out much longer, since we have to wait on the next step for our attack plan anyway. I couldn't even begin to start calling the shots with the ultimately minimal information I have regarding all of the events. Plus, an outsider like myself would have little draw in worldly affairs anyway. It's not like that card hasn't been played before, after all.

My eyes had been shut as my thoughts wandered, but I open them now that they've scattered. Hisui had been fixated on me the entire time, but his stance hasn't strayed even slightly. I do still wonder about his stance, that's not a discipline I'm too familiar with. Where would he have picked it up? Did they run into that Huntsman Ms. Chai and her daughter were searching for on the way back? Is that what took so long? It's truly a shame he can't detail to me what happens while he's away. He may be my Aura, but he's still his own entity, and he lacks an effective means of communicating anything save for simple phrases.

I ruffle my right foot through the dirt, creating an auditory disturbance that ignites the flame of battle. As if commenced by a referee's pistol, we lunge towards one another at nearly the same second, at nearly an identical speed. Odd that he chooses offense when Wing Chun is much like Judo, in that it's very much a reactive martial art. You punish an enemy's mistakes, and with enough force to incapacitate them as quickly as possible.

I lead the fight with a pronounced right straight, which he parries via a swift shove with the side of the same limb, essentially chopping it away. He does so whilst backpeddalling slightly, thrusting his left arm towards my chest, all in the same motion. Seriously, where is this coming from? He could teach _me_ a thing or two.

... _Do that_ , actually. [Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJeH7A5oKk0) (I'm counting all of the OST songs earlier as one score, sue me. :P)

His strike is successful, but the damage dealt is minimal since few single strikes from the discipline are. It's more an art of overwhelming your opponent with blinding speed, typically aimed at vital spots. And, as expected, he immediately rushes forward with a series of alternating pokes, led by two jabs reminiscent of the Crane fighting style. The first is an upwards poke with his hand open but his fingers condensed, which I avoid with a subtle backstep. He then brings it down immediately, perhaps expecting that method of evasion, as if his arm were a blade. A chopping stroke to my clavicle, which I brush away with my left arm. I then motion for a fierce hook to his stomach, but he practically slides away like some sort of apparition, causing my blow to whiff.

"Hey, _no_ floating," I complain as he simply snaps his eyes shut with a silly smile. The whole maneuvre reminds me of that _Gouki_ fellow I faced last year, only Hisui had no afterimages following him. Since he is in range, unlike before, I have free reign to use abilities of my own. And, to close the distance, I perform a Wave Dash towards him, seeming to catch him off-guard. He drops the stance in favour of something more resembling Jeet Kune Do, as he meets my straight of pursual with one of defense. Our knuckles clash, creating a sonic plume of air to dance around us for a moment. We repeat this for the next five punches, until I break the chain with a slight backstep, causing him to whiff his own next attack. We may share a somatic link, but we don't share every thought. He has to predict my attacks the same way I have to for his: reading my movements. It's difficult to utilize my sense of intent in battle since that requires focus, and neither of us seem capable of doing so to one another. The reason escapes me, but it's of little consequence.

He seemed to believe I intended to clash our fists together, but that could likely go on for a while. Instead, while he still carries the motion of his left hook, I weave under his arm and plant my right fist straight into his ribcage, causing him to completely drop his guard. I then drive my other fist up into his chin, then proceed to pummel him until his back is to the fence. I then grasp at his left shoulder and his right hip, force him backwards as I willingly pratfall, digging my right knee into his stomach. We roll once as I thrust him back towards the center of the terrace with my left leg. I jump to my feet after the hip toss, practically in the same motion.

His body crackles with each hit, as our attacks do actually damage each other, though it is never permanent. For whatever reason, self-inflicted damage between Aura and owner do not carry much weight, despite how fierce the attacks may be. Which is what makes him such a great sparring partner. It allows me to improve his technique for when I'm forced to jettison him, allows me to theorycraft maneuvres, and there's little to no risk involved.

As I'd expected of him, he catches himself before landing, flipping himself backwards and onto his feet. He reassumes the Wing Chun stance with a smirk on his face. I wear the same on my own, carefully closing the gap I created whilst maintaining my own form. My movement halts for a moment as I move for another Wave Dash, hoping to spook him a second time. It was a poor choice, as he swiftly evades my following strikes, which consists of two straights and an exaggerated right uppercut.

Like clockwork, he then hammers into me with both fists, his left into my right rib and his left at the center of my left pectoral. The attacks are not simultaneous, the breaststroke connecting half a second after the lower strike. He then reapplies his left fist into the same spot, but brings his right to work my other kidney. He pelts me with several sharp pokes, almost feeling like I'm being stung by a horde of angry wasps. He digs into my entire abdomen, somehow nearly making me numb as I find myself unable to guard against his onslaught. He nearly pushes me back into the dojo when he grasps my right arm as it flails outwards in reaction to one of his plunges, lifts me after plunging his right fist into me one final time, then flips me over like a Tao master. He doesn't let me just fall to the floor, though, but instead sends me back in the direction of the terrace with a sharp, backhanded, left straight. I grunt through the whole motion, slightly more fervently when I land, groaning as I lay in the spot I wind up in after a brief slide.

 _Ouch_. That hurt. And I'll bet he threw on Haste to make that all work, though I never noticed a palette change. Has he really gotten that good? He may even outclass me now. Heh, funny, to have a clone more adept than yourself at martial arts. I cough as I rise once more, now wanting to test another part of him.

" _Hooorgh_ ," I growl as I begin channeling mana through my body. I arc my left arm upwards across my chest, laying my right underneath it as energy begins to form a green orb between my palms. My growling turns almost gutteral as the orb begins to crackle and nearly bubble as the energy being poured in intensifies. My arms begin to shiver as it starts to destabilize, causing me to focus in order to maintain control. Rather than rush at me to halt the charging, however, Hisui simply stands poised where he was when he threw me. The orb continues to vibrate and pulse, creating pillowing air to circle around me.

Eventually I draw my hands a hair closer to the orb as a sonic boom fills the airwaves. The orb violently pulses as I prime the orb for launching. "Kagayaku..." I reverberate, my eyes glowing after I open them. " _SEIIII_ KATSU-NO NAMI! (essentially ' _shimmering life wave_ ')" I howl as I shift my arms across my torso, the orb remaining between my hands whilst in transit. I then thrust them towards Hisui, releasing it from me with a shockwave when it finally departs from my control. It bolts towards him whilst he simply remains still, throwing up his arms as if to block it.

And he does just that, creating another tuft of pillowing air around him when the two forces collide. A small cage of electricity forms at the point of collision, alternating its visibility as he struggles to keep it from destroying the house. It takes a bit, but eventually the orb begins to dissipate in his hands, which is precisely what I wished to test. He employed the ability I'd hyped up for Ghira, absorbing every ounce of mana and Qi I poured into that projectile. This is further confirmed by the swirls of energy revolving around his phantasmal hands.

"Well done," I compliment, to which he simply bows in response as I use my hips as makeshift desks for my hands. " _Now_...do it again." I bring my arms in, crossing them over my chest, then thrust them outwards and vertically, creating a Y shape with my body. A green orb begins to form within each open hand, exactly the same as the previous wave only slightly smaller in scale. I charge them for 30 seconds before combining them both in front of myself, the resulting orb dwarfing the previous one.

"Ready for this?" I announce, to which he simply holds up his arms again in response, the swirls ever-present. "Okay, then! _Hageshī tenchō_ _!_ (essentially ' _Violent Zenith/Heaven'_ )" Energy swirls around the orb like the rings on a planet, creating what resemble sunspots along its diameter. Hisui braces himself far more than the previous time, the undulating energy around his hands extending down the length of his arms and glowing brighter. Good read, Hisui. Looks like a tier 2 version.

" _NNGH_ ," I ventilate as a more fierce shockwave ejects the orb from my arms, which speeds towards him even faster than the previous attack. The collision is far more violent, the air creating ripples that scuttle across the entire terrace. The entire side of the dojo I face gains a green glow as the blast and Hisui battle for dominance, extending even towards myself but does not surpass me. It does light up my body, though.

The force of the air waves causes me to squint, though it still appears that the two of them are at a stalemate. C'mon, Hisui, _I_ can do better than that. And you have far more control over that ability since, well, it's technically yours. I may have created it, but you're the source of my Hakkais for the most part, so this should be child's play. That wasn't even that wave at full power since, despite the fact I can use my abilities while you're out but nearby, they're still subdued since we're no longer joined.

I fold my arms as he continues to stonewall the blast, though I eventually start to see it subside. The electricity surrounding them grows more violent, however, which seems a bit odd. If it's disappearing, then that means the energy within is dwindling, and thus there should be less of it left to create such a thing. After another minute it becomes absorbed completely, saving the building from harm. I, of course, knew he could stop it, which is why I wasn't worried about any structural damage. And why I used such a strong Qi blast on him. There's no risk involved with us trading energy attacks like that. I draw most of the energy from him, so when he absorbs it, it's essentially being returned to where it came from. So we could keep that up all day if I wished it, though that would be droll and pointless.

" _Hisui_..." I snap, crafting a worried expression on his face. "Have you been slacking? Is that where that Wing Chun stuff came from? 'Coz I know _I_ didn't teach you that." He scratches his head, though it is mute since, again, he is mostly immaterial. I sigh, scratching my own. "Well, you still stopped it, I guess. How 'bout we test your defense against _Hamon_ , now?" I glance back after he nods to see the Sun all but gone from view, merely having the glow visible now.

" _Center_ ," I mutter as my body gains the respective, temporary sheen. I then calculate my breathing, giving myself the familiar inky, golden glow of a Hamon user. I absent-mindedly mimic his Wing Chun pose, though he seems to draw no attention to it. I remain completely still for a few moments before I snap my right arm back. " _Buzz Cutter_ ," I mutter as I blast my arm forward, releasing a single blade of materialized wind at Hisui. Unlike any other variation of his move, it lacks any form of serration. It's like a razor-sharp crescent moon.

Rather than utilize the same technique, however, Hisui sends out a Qi blast to meet it. It's far smaller than what I was just launching at him, adhering to the minimal amount of energy required to use it. It's sufficient to cross-up with the Cutter, nullifying both in the process. " _Mortar_ ," I mutter, launching another Cutter with my left arm. It is projected upwards rather than straight ahead, as it dives down on him after reaching the apex of its curve. It ascends about eighteen meters.

He repeats the same strategy as before, launching a quick Qi blast to deflate both attacks in mid-air. " _Cross Cutter_." I cross both arms inwards, then launch twin serrated Cutters at angles after fanning my arms outwards, which curve out then zone in on him as they travel. He then takes aim at both ambidextrously, blasting both to kingdom come. " _Guillotine_." I form a plume of energy between my hands, creating the same large Cutter I'd used to mow down the grounded Grimm at the end of my second encounter with them. I enhance the attack, however, as I send it outwards to begin rolling towards Hisui. Rather than leave it, however, I snap my right arm back again, drawing on my Qi again. "REEEEPP- _UUUU_ -ken!" I shout as small crackles of green electricity form around my hand. I launch my arm forward as if throwing a baseball underhanded, releasing a wave of green energy that slides along the ground towards the Cutter. It dissipates when it reaches the serrated blade of wind, bolstering its trajectory. I run my hand through my hair afterwards for no particular reason.

I could sit here all day throwing these things at him to get the same, dull response. Let's add a little challenge.

His response is a bit shocking, however. I expected him to neutralize it with Blunt Fang, since it can counter energy when used on it directly, but he instead channels Qi of his own. Electricity crackles around his body as he crosses his arms across his chest, angling both upwards to create something of an exaggerated collar around and above his head. The boosted Cutter draws close and nearly hits him when he swings his right arm, which was in front of his left, outward to create a green combustion in front of him which halts the Cutter's progress. He then punches towards the ground, still crackling from built-up energy, stopping the momentum just above the dirt. The energy flies forward despite this, creating a wave of energy similar to what I'd used to push the Cutter forward, which steamrolls through the blade and speeds towards me, having not used up all of its energy to dispel the Cutter.

I channel energy into my right fist, which glows violet for a moment, when I strike the wave directly as it reaches me. "Blunt Fang!" I shout, dispersing the ground dasher. It's a technique I improved upon after learning it from a young man named Jude, as he could only use it to finish grounded foes. It targets an Aura directly, dealing a critical hit when its energy is weakened; however, when applied directly to a construct of one's Aura, it completely dispels it regardless of how much energy remains within. The only excuse to use Refract over this is that there's no potential energy gains with this technique. Also, using Blunt Fang hurts the wrist with overuse since it's such a sharp movement.

" _Fighting back_ , huh?" I ask, though he lacks a response this time. "Alright, then..." I cross my arms whilst throwing Hamon towards the tips, creating golden Cutter daggers over both. I then rush forward, raising then driving both arms downwards onto him like twin hammers. He then borrows another technique I'd learned from the same young man, and one I'd used in my first encounter with the Grimm, stepping around behind me at a blinding speed. As my attack had left me hunched over, I roll and dig both cutters into the ground to lift and rotate my center of gravity. When my legs replace where my head should normally be, I slice towards Hisui with my right after removing it from the dirt. I then completely flip over, turning around upon returning to a normal position. My attack had missed, unfortunately, though it was only meant to relieve his pressure from me.

I then dash towards him again, laying into him with a flurry of swipes and virgules. He dodges as we dance our way around the terrace, as I even throw in a few sweeps and roundhouses to try and catch him. Every strike misses.

This goes on for about ten more seconds until he starts to parry my attacks, pushing my arms at the base of the blades to avoid touching them directly. He does this because, unlike any other energy-based attack, Hamon is the only one that can actually harm him. It's an energy meant to combat creatures of darkness, which also extends to poltergeists. While he's not directly one himself, he's close enough that it can do quite the number on him.

I eventually catch him, however, stopping my right blade just under his chin. I begin to pant, fatigued from the concentration of keeping my Hamon active and also from pursuing him around our arena. He's too nimble for his own good, though I suppose he gets that from me. Before either of us are able to perform any other action, however, our attentions are drawn to a rather curious squeal.

We both look towards the source of the sound, the dojo, to find Ruby standing bewildered, having just descended the staircase and moved slightly towards the center, pointing at the two of us.

"Wh-wh- _WHY_ are there two of you?!" she shouts, causing the two of us to stare awkwardly at one another. "A-and why's the, er, o-other y-you a gh-ghost? _AND WHY_ are there **_SWORDS_** _COMING_ _OUT OF YOUR HANDS_?" I remove my dagger from his throat as he walks over to stand beside me, smiling sheepishly at the confused lass.

"R-right...I suppose I hadn't accounted for how strange this would look to you guys..." I admit, interrupting my breathing which disperses the blades. "H-he's not an enemy, i-is h―" "Nah, at least, not at the moment," I say with a chuckle, rummaging through my hair. I then stare at my doppelganger with a legitimate query in mind.

"So, erm, _you_ wanna explain it to her, or should I?" I ask to which he shoots me a confounded look. "Heyyy, don't give me that. You _can_ , you've done so before with your...queer... _gestures_ , or whatever." He then seems offended and turns around, visibly huffing and staring out into the distance. I glance over towards Ruby who still seems utterly lost.

I sigh and extend my left arm towards the delinquent spectre. "Alright, fine, _geez_ , just get back in here." My body pulses green for a moment as he gets dragged back towards me, as if pulled off-stage by a novelty canestick. The energy reverbs over my figure, a sonic titter filling the air, similar to when he'd finally gotten around to returning to me for my fight with Tyrian (essentially, think of the sound queue when your magic bar is refilled in _Castlevania_ : _Symphony of the Night_ ).

"I kinda expected to find you down here, but I...wasn't quite expecting that," she admits as I walk towards her, hands pocketed. "Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that. What you were just looking at was, well... _that_ was basically my Aura." She gawks at me in disbelief, as expected. "That's one of the things I can do with it. I can―" "You can separate it from yourself?" "Yeah, pretty much." "That's..." She pauses, perhaps unsure of how she really feels about it.

"That's _actually_ kinda cool~" Her eyes then gain a subdued version of the twinkle that had affected them when she first looked out towards Mistral from that terrace on the way to the academy. "Heh, well―" " _Does he have his own personality? Is he independent of you, or do you order him around? What can he do? What **can't** he do? Tell me **EVERYTHING!**_ " Her arms practically flail around like a child under a temper tantrum, indicating her intense interest in the topic.

I chuckle as I continue to mess with my hair. "Well, uh...before that, I'd like you to answer something for _me_. It's something that's been bugging me since I left Menagerie." "Huh? What is it?" "Aura. I thought I understood it, but I'm thinking it may have just been explained to me wrong. What does that word mean in this world?" She takes a moment before responding. Please tell me you know. That _has_ to be something taught at the academy, it's probably vital to your survival in Remnant, what with the whole Semblance thing and what-not.

"Aura is basically a person's soul, or uh, the manifestation of it or something? I don't really remember the exact wording, but it's something all living things have." That sounds far closer to what I understand, though still not precise. Wonder why Kali painted it out to just be an exoskeleton? "How did you know about Semblances if you didn't kno―" "Like I said, I think part of the lesson got skewed at some point or something, I dunno." I clear my throat, still partly feeling the effects from Hisui's toss earlier.

"Anywho, as for Hisui―the double you just saw―yes, he _is_ basically his own person. I can do a select few things to influence him: share his vision in case we're separated to see his situation, I can take control if need be, and I can recall him at any time. Aside from that, though, he's basically independent, and can even grow and adapt from things that both he experiences on his own, as well as when we're combined." She nearly squeals with excitement as she stares at me with stars in her widened eyes, almost literally. " _Sooo coool~_ " is all that escapes her lips, though, completely juxtaposed to her demeanor. "Seriously, you get cooler every time you describe your powers!"

I briefly lower my head to hide some fluster, fixing my glasses in the meantime. I wonder how those didn't fly off from our duel. "W-well, erm, I dunno 'bout that, but..." I vibrate my larynx a second time. I do a quick ping around the house to find her as the only person to have returned. "Where're the others?" "Oh, uh, the rest of the team's getting some last-minute stuff, and―" "Any sign of the alcoholic?" She sighs, basically already giving away the answer. " _Nope_ ," is her only response. Her reaction indicates that this is pretty recurring, probably something the family's had to deal with for quite some time.

"I do apologize. Like most things I try to sympathize with, I don't know it personally, but I've seen―" "Oh, don't worry about it. He may have his faults, but he's still my Uncle Qrow~" "Yeah, he certainly seems decent enough." "He's _super_ strong, too!" "Oh? Maybe we ought to go at it sometime..." I glance towards the horizon, seeing the last bits of sunlight fade and darkness beginning to settle in.

"He'd _totally **kick your bu**_ _―_ " "Wanna head back up? Looks like night's pretty close, and I do need to go pick up my jacket." Don't be so sure, halfling. He may have a few years on me, but tenure doesn't necessarily equate to experience. If nothing else, I doubt the old codger's been in nearly as many wars as I have. Not that I've really done a spectacular job showcasing my talents...

" _Whaaaat?_ Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark~" "Of course not, don't be ridiculous." A little, though not nearly as much as I used to be. Though it's more what can be _in_ the dark that I fear more. "Just figured it'd be nicer to chat in a cozier place where there's light. Atmosphere, y'know?" "Oh, alright, Mr. _Scaredy_ - _cat~_ Oh, but before that..." "Hrm? What's up?" "You've got a Scroll, right?" "I do, yes. I had it―" "Give it here." " _Eh?_ Er, well, okay?"

I remove it from my right pocket, activate the virtual screen, then hand it to her. She then takes her own out, which looks very similar to my own, then holds both screens adjacent to one another for a moment, causing them both to flash. She then closes both of them and hands mine back to me. "What was that abou―" "Oh, I just added you to my contacts by scanning the info on your Scroll. But...that's not _your_ Scroll, is it?" "Er, no? It was gifted to me by―" "Well, no worries, and I'll forward it to the rest of the team so we can stay in touch where needed~" (Note: I have no way to confirm how that actually works, they kinda...stopped using them after Volume 3 for the most part, and they only mainly showcase battle applications and communications before that. Nothing on stuff like that, but that's a way data can be transferred, so...)

Well, I'm glad _you_ can operate these things. I felt like an eldery person trying to decipher a smartphone when I did. "Well, uh, thanks." " _No prob!_ Now let's _go~_ " She practically skips up the stairs whilst I oppose her speed with a relaxed, steady gait, repocketing the Scroll as I reach the stairs. She's already seated on the recliner parallel to the entryway, motioning for me to join her there. "C'mon _slowpoke_!"

She really _does_ always carry this much energy wherever she goes, doesn't she? _Good grief_...

I pause before finally deciding to abide her gesture, though I still separate myself by sitting on the other cushion. The seat is a bit less comfortable than it looks, but that may be due to the unease I'm feeling.

" _Sooo_ , what exactly was it you were doing down there?" "I'd think that to be a _bit_ obvious. Training." "That looked pretty intense for ' _training_ '." "Well, that's how you get stronger. You're only as good as the effort you put in." "Yeah, but still. Didn't you say he was basically your Aura? So couldn't you do some serious damage if you―" "Nah. I don't really have an explanation as to why, but we don't seem to hurt ourselves nearly as much as our attacks would indicate. _That said_..."

I shift myself to the rear of the cushion, resting my back against the couch and arching my arms across the top at opposing angles. "You _do_ have a point; I could have seriously damaged him there. That energy _in particular_ actually affec―" "What do you mean ' _that energy_ '?" Yet another instance of having to explain all of these things about myself, as well as my knowledge of the trade. Joy.

I sigh. "I explained before the essence of mana. Well, there's _several other_ natural energies the body possesses, though only six of them are things all living beings possess innately and can use as such. That one was not one of them, but rather, a subset of something referred to as Nodo. Erm, by me, mostly. Essentially, it's an energy created through sustained, measured breathing. I know that _sounds_ simple, but--" "Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

That high-pitched whine is nigh impossible to misplace. It would seem the rest of the team has returned to the house, though Qrow is, naturally, not with them. _Damn drunkard_.

"Oh, Heiki was just getting all spiritual and stuff~" Ruby jokes with a giggle. "Oooh~ I wanna hea―" " _Perhaps_ we should...get all these bags...unloaded and... _Oof_." I glance over the ginger to see the males of the outfit have practically turned into piles of fiber. It's hard to tell which, though the material of the bulbous sacks they carry seems to be some kind of cotton. They are various sizes, though none on their own are even larger than their torsos. Each is fastened at the top with rope, bound in a simple slipknot. I only notice after inspecting the bags that both men also have a small trolley attached behind them via a rope tied around their waists.

I immediately break from my leisurely pose and rush to relieve both men of at least part of their burden. Our clumsy movement results with me essentially taking a third from each, comprised mostly of the larger, heavier troughs of consumables. Ren's tone wasn't overhyping anything, however; there's so much weight to them, I'm almost tempted to throw on a tier of _Might_. Guess the size doesn't really matter here.

"What's _in_ these things?" I ask, my voice slightly strained by the effort. "Oh, y'know, essential stuff, like food...and _more_ food..." Nora chirps with a playful look. "In this much baggage? Surely th-that's n-not―" "You'd be surprised, Heiki," Ren replies, notably less burdened than earlier. "But...no, there's also some medicinal supplements, some Dust crystals for ammunition, and―" "Weapon parts!" Ruby interrupts Ren with a nearly pious expression.

Not wanting to press the matter until we get everything situated, I simply follow with a quick ping of the contents of what I'm grasping. I detect trace amounts of life energy, which is something that food gives off. I then bring my encumbrance into the kitchen, promptly untying the binds and placing the wares into the cupboards with no real direction. I simply place the bagged fruits with other bagged fruits, following the same system for the sealed vegetables and meats. Pasta is also amongst the wares as well as some condiments.

I notice that Jaune had followed me in, following his own system for storing similar items, only on the other side of the room. He seems to divide them between the top and bottom shelves, though I can detect nothing else to his pattern.

" _Awh_ , all these _strong men_ around to do all the heavy lifting for us~" Nora pokes with a laugh.

This is not what I signed up for. Not that I really ' _signed up_ ' for anything.

We lay the emptied bags on the countertops to deal with at a later date, satisfied with our efforts. We return to the main area to find everything associated with Ren to be missing, save for the cart he had in tow. It's set in front of the table alongside the one Jaune was dragging along, open and already emptied of their contents. There were vendors selling Dust, too? Well, there did seem to be something of an underground network, but...

I'll assume that it's used as ammunition, hence the need to have acquired as much as seems to have been in the containers. I'd presume Ren to require quite a bit, too, given the automatic nature of his weapons. Just how loaded are these kids, though? I don't expect Dust to come cheap. Then again, if it was something of a black market sort of deal, the price would likely be marked down from whatever it would fetch publicly. That's kinda the point of such a thing existing, after all. The only things that would be expensive are things _not_ sold to the public. Prices go up when there's no competition, no matter where the commerce occurs.

I also find that Nora seems to have stolen my spot, now seated besides Ruby on the sofa. I claim the sandwiched chair as my new seat, Jaune then taking up residence in the couch to my left. Ren then eventually returns from the corridor left of the display, presumably from the doorway along its length. He goes to sit next to Jaune, but winds up beside Nora after Ruby offers up her spot. She is then the one to sit beside Jaune, effectively grouping up the apparent pairings within the group. I mean, Ren and Nora clearly have a deep connection, and the display back in Kuroyuri proved a similar thing can be said of the other half of their present team. Theirs may be more banal, however, as even my senses betray the notion of a real relationship between them two. _Not that it's any real concern of mine_...

"Well, I guess all that explains just why you were all out for so long," I begin, scanning the pairs back and forth. I notice nobody seems equipped with their weaponry, save for Jaune, though I guess besides him, they haven't been since we went to meet with the professor. "That all seemed a _bit_ much, though," I continue, my surveying halted to stare at Jaune for a moment. "Y-yeah, things... _kinda_ got a little out of hand," he admits sheepishly. I sigh, deciding to recline in the chair. It's oddly more restful than the sofa.

"Well, so long as it doesn't go to waste, it's fine. Now that you're all here, though..." I pause to remove my jingasa, wanting to let my hair and forehead breathe. I worked up more of a sweat than I realized down in the dojo. I place it beside me, resting an edge along my right armrest.

"If I'm to continue being a cog in this machine, I'd like to know more about all of you. Your victories, your losses. Your goals and ambitions. Your regrets and resolutions. Your...past, whatever you're comfortable sharing. I'm aware of how much that may be to ask, me still mostly being a _stranger_ , but―" "You've almost died for us _twice_ now; you probably wouldn't still be here if we thought that little of you," Jaune interjects with a light smile. The sentiment seems to be unanimous as I glance to the rest of them.

"I do apologize, I'm...not normally that frequently moribund." Seriously. Either I'm getting weaker, or the foes here are just that strong. "It's not like we're perfect either," Nora assures me, to which Ren follows by simply sighing and lowering his head. "No, it's more than that. I...can only guess that what happened before I came here is somehow still afflicting me." "What happened?" Ruby predictably asks, though it was more the question than the questioner that was foreseen.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdvdUCKXiG4)

"A war not all that different than what seems to be going on in this world. Vicious, blooddrunk monsters, adamantly opposed forces, and people of status and power corrupted by something evil. In that world, it was an almighty blade that had existed for, apparently, as long as its recorded history, perhaps even longer. Here, that evil seems to be a more... _general_ greed. For power, for subjugation..." I then sigh, pinching my nasion and briefly closing my eyes.

"It's getting a bit old at this point." "It would seem we're not the only ones who have some history to share," Ren comments. "Yeah, wouldn't request it if I wouldn't do the same. Still, I doubt there's enough hours in a day to go through everything in my travels, and that's only going back about five or six years." "Well, we've probably got a _few_ hours, at least. Let's talk," Jaune chimes in, hunching forward in his seat.

And we end up proceeding mostly unimpeded through that timeframe, as well. Both myself and the kids recount tales of the past, starting, of course, with our origins, as the night grows older. As for myself, I'm little more than a man that got the deal of a lifetime. It was at my turning point, the bridge between adolescence and adulthood, where my life had been granted a second wind. My eighteenth anniversary of life, or the night of it, more specifically. I vaguely recall the festivities themselves, or the possible lack thereof, but before I'd retired in preparation of the trials the morning after, a voice had creeped into my subconscious. A voluptuous set of octaves I now identify as one Yukari Yakumo, one of the most prominent figures in Gensokyo. I'd recalled her in a recent introspection, but she's far more influential than one may assume. She's the one who crafted the boundary, after all, or at least played a major part in its construction since creating and manipulating boundaries is literally her power. She builds onto my tale, as I cite in greater detail just what Gensokyo is. And that is a refuge for the youkai lost to my old world. I then have to explain to everyone but Jaune what youkai means, as well as their role in the world as well as the threat that they, and a few other things in Gensokyo, pose to humanity. They question why, then, I wish to return home after I mention that as my goal, to which I simply explain like this, similar to how I normally do.

"You'll never hear me call Gensokyo paradise. _Ever_. Because it's not. It's a **death trap** , for sure, but it's also my home. It's the place where I was offered the choice that made me into the fresh-faced ingénue you see before you. And it was the simple choice...of freedom. Freedom from the vices I'd thought myself trapped in, back in my old world. The freedom to...for the first time in my life, or so I'd felt at the time at least, to truly proceed onward how I wished. Something that, realistically, few people get to say..."

Jaune then scoffs at the notion of choice, probably due to what became of Ms. Nikos, whose name I now learn as they recall a few of their losses. I do not interject, though some thoughts regarding her do cross my mind. Thoughts that do not make me cross with Jaune, as he and I likely operate on the same wavelength here. She seems not to have truly had a choice at all, with regards to what he and Qrow had begun to butt heads over about around the campfire. She had been chosen to receive one of the Maiden's powers after half of it had been sapped by our enemies, thus throwing the entire ' _last person in their thoughts_ ' failsafe out the window. Though, I do also partly side with their decision, if my knowledge of energy is worth anything. Their abilities seem more akin to my own, truly being magic than whatever energy holds the masses' powers together. Auras, Semblances, these words are likely foreign to the Maidens. So should even part of it be usurped, it would then seek to make itself whole after being completely separated from the owner. So, should she have perished otherwise, Ms. Amber's powers would have went entirely to Cinder, which could have threatened the lives of many. And if Ms. Nikos is even _half_ the patron saint the kids here would like me to believe, then her ' _choice_ ' was quite clear. Though it was less of a choice, and more of an ultimatum. That kind of transferral would likely be plagued with complications that may have caused her to lose every shred of who she was, if not just killing her outright. If Aura is a manifestation of the soul, then it is every bit as vital as one's organs. And if the Maidens powers work like I imagine they do, then forcing the powers onto someone with a developed Aura would dismantle the link between soul and Aura, and thus, remove what makes that person themself. They would then essentially become a vessel for the Maiden in every sense of the word. So her ' _choice_ ' was to sacrifice her own life, or sacrifice the lives of every person Cinder would take with her newfound strengths. Yes, truly a ' _choice_ ', indeed.

The more I hear of this Ozpin character, the less I trust him. In fact, every detail that seems to drop about him and his decisions paint him as more of a villain than the sage he'd probably _like_ to be seen as. The whole 'he means well' story seems more of a coverup than a legitimate sentiment. Still, I suppose he can't be faulted for that entirely, _something_ had to be done. Not quite the route I'd have taken, though.

...Then again, _had I been there_ , things could've gone differently.

The conversation is then dropped since it seems to touch one nerve too many, moving instead towards their hopeful beginnings to get back on track. First to start is Ruby, who hails from a coastal island called Patch that lays west of the city of Vale. This is where she and her maternal sister Yang were raised, to which she follows by asking if I remember who that is. "Deed-I-do," is my response. She then follows by saying she doesn't recall much of her earliest years, save for a few key points at an academy called Signal that she claims would bore me to listen to. I assure her otherwise, but she insists on keeping them to herself. "Very well, I'd rather you tell me because _you_ want to, not because I asked, so I'll not push it," I vow, not just to her, but the rest of them as well.

She does, however, mention one alumnus of her days there, however. It would seem that I was correct to assume she'd built her weapon herself. She identifies it as ' _Crescent Rose_ ' and reveals her affinity for weaponry that I'd already been quite familiar with. If nothing else, her inclusion of the weapon parts from the earlier checklist gave that much away. There's some laughter as she gushes over her weapon, finally lightening the mood. Good, I didn't want this to merely be drama. I didn't figure that their history was filled only with strife. They aren't nearly old enough to be that jaded.

...not that _I am_ , either, but I digress.

She then draws attention to my own weapon, asking me first if it has a name of its own. "Yes, he is called Kamui. It basically means ' _godly_ ' or ' _divine_ ', though the name was merely the first thing that came to mind." "Why'd you say ' _he_ '?" A fair question, young lady. "Simple. Because Kamui's not just a sword, and I don't mean that metaphorically. And no, he's not _also_ a gun...though that might be _kinda c_... _Erm_ , housed within the blade is a powerful spirit, one whose strength I don't believe has been fully realized. I'm actually hard-pressed to call him a God given what he demands of me, though..." "What does he want?" Ruby follows with a somewhat worried tone. "Souls. That was the deal, when I ripped him from a great demon's back long ago. He provides me with his strength so long as I feed him the _souls_ of the things I kill with him. If I cannot, he'll start to leech off of me until I do. But― _don't worry_ ―that doesn't mean my life is at risk. He's assured me he won't kill me to sustain himself, and I'm inclined to take him at his word. Though, that will pose something of a problem in this world...The Grimm _don't_ possess souls, right?" "No, they don't," Ren chimes in. "Well, that'll mean that, to hold up my end of the bargain here, I'll have to _kill a few people_ eventually." The notion seems to trouble the kids just as much as myself. "Guess it may be unavoidable, though, given who we're up against. But, again, don't fret. I don't think either of us are desparate enough to go on a _random killing spree_. I'm a lot of things, _but a mass murderer is not one of them_. Well, _not without proper cause_ , anyway."

Silence follows my remark, one that no one seems too keen to break. Ruby then slowly recalls what sparked her motivation to become a Huntress, seeming not to wish pressing me for details. When she was young, she would often be read fairy tales by her sister, filled mostly with epics about the triumphs of heroes long past. She also mentions that, at one point, her mother had disappeared after leaving one day, which nearly resulted in them being killed. She had little idea at the time, since she was apparently quite young, but Yang had tried to pursue a lead to locate her own mother, Raven, but ended up being attacked by Beowolves. They were thankfully saved by Qrow, which all but solidified her desire to be just like him, hence her weapon choice, which he apparently would coach her on when she came of age.

She then goes on to say she was accepted into Beacon early after stopping the criminal acts of one ' _Roman Torchwick_ '. That name sounds somehow familiar. It also confirms that she's younger than the rest of them, admitting that she's only 16 at the moment. " _Bah_ , age is little more than a number," I reply. "I've fought beside kids half your age who fought as hard, if not more so, as your whole team combined." This is found to be less comedic than I thought, cutting off my own chuckling prematurely.

It was also at Beacon where she met her present team, as well as the former. Seems she was something of a loner beforehand. It's then revealed to me the final missing name from her team's anagram: Weiss Schnee. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Team RWBY. Yeah...thinking about it, I suppose there's not really a better way to arrange those. You could go with BRWY, or Team Brewery, which would fit if Qrow was on the team, but...then you'd have a C in there, unless you use his surname. Or is it spelled with a Q? Sounding it out doesn't really help. (I mean, of course it's with a Q, but my OC wouldn't know that. :P)

Speaking of the old codger, she then proceeds to gush about him for a bit, showing clear reverence for him. Seems that as much of a stoic drunkard that he truly is, he's not all that bad. Guess it betrays my view of him as your typical drunk uncle. He can't be that terrible if someone like Ruby looks up to him, she's _far_ too honest.

She then brushes over some events from her days at Beacon, mostly involving a mission where her and her team retake a train, a school dance where apparently Jaune wound up dancing with Pyrrha whilst wearing a dress, a tournament held at the Vytal Festival, which I hadn't realized was something annual. She then tries to recount past that, choking on her words as it would appear that following the Festival was when Beacon fell.

Not wanting that to dwell in the air, Jaune then bursts in by revealing his own origins. He does not detail where he is from, but reveals that he is actually the member of a rather large family in comparison to Ruby's. He's apparently the _only son amongst seven other siblings_. That must have been... _unpleasant_. He also comes from a long line of Huntsmen, which serves as his own motivation as well as where his weapon comes from. It's apparently a hand-me-down from the Great War, wielded by his _great-great-grandfather_. He then proceeds to mention skim details about camping trips he and his family would take along Anima's landmass, hinting that he's from one of the settlements here. I'll hope it's not one of the ones that was demolished.

He then explains his sparse recollection to be a subject similar to Ruby's Signal days: there's nothing much to say. Following is a revelation as to why he was so distraught over Ms. Nikos's untimely demise. He doesn't directly say it, but it seems that they were quite close. Closer than friends, that is. He claims that despite his goal to live up to the family's legacy, he's always been sorely underprepared for the role. Failing in both experience and knowledge, Pyrrha had taken it upon herself to help mend his weaknesses by training him as often as they could.

A mentor and a soul mate. I'd probably be pretty torn up as well if I were to lose either of mine. Though, the one's already half-ghost, so...

 _Even I'm still not sure how that works_.

He then explains that the dress at the dance was due to a bet. He'd apparently joked about Pyrrha, who was apparently something of a prodigy, would be hard-pressed not to find someone to take her, so he'd vowed to wear one if that ended up being the case. Seems no one did, probably because she wished for you to be the one, _you **dunce**_.

I, of course, don't say this, but it still irks me. "Okay," I say, stopping him from proceeding as he was beginning to tear up as he continued. What followed was likely her demise, meaning she was one of the ones lost to the raid.

"As I said when I asked for your stories, only share what's comfortable. I don't want to unnecessarily pry open any wounds, fresh or old. So...Ren? Nora? How 'bout you?" It's clear that they appreciate my words, but the echoes of the past seem to be breaching the surface a bit too closely. The pair reveals that to be more true than I realized.

The very first words out of Ren are that both of them hail from this continent as well, with a sullen look on his face. Unable to reveal it himself, Nora then adds that they're from Kuroyuri, though she gives the inclination that she was not born there. The town where we'd fought that twitchy behemoth. _The town that was_...

"I-I...I'm sorry," is the only thing I can find to say. "I...don't mean to brush over that, but if it's too much, you don't gotta―" "It is fine," Ren interjects, seeming less upset than I'd expected. He then follows by saying it's the village where he'd met Nora, as they share an intimate gaze for a moment. _Here we go again_...

Life had apparently not been all that bad there until ' _that_ ' Grimm appeared. He doesn't name it, but it's clear he referred to the one we'd encountered. I guess that explains why he seemed so apprehensive at first when it appeared, then so adamant about charging in at it during the fight. "It took everything from us, but in the end...I'd like to think we avenged everyone," he denotes, hinting that he was the one what delivered the killing blow. Nothing like a good tale of retribution. And, if nothing else, he also found his future spouse there. I mean, _c'mon_. _I'll_ actually be upset if that doesn't end up being the case.

Nora then takes over the story, picking up more towards their own Beacon days. It would seem right from the first day, they were side-by-side. Forging a plan, led by her, to make sure they wound up on a team together. She then energetically skims over a few minor events that occurred while at Beacon, most notably some kind of food fight. Apparently it was rather large in scale, as the entire cafeteria was trashed in the process. She doesn't admit who won, but a sly grin from Ruby gives away the result. She proceeds to detail more occurrences with colourful language, such as some early issues with their team's management and order, to a mission they'd went on involving containing an outbreak of Grimm in the city of Vale, finishing with their end of the Vytal Festival. I stop her there for several reasons. One, her method of storytelling is a _tad_ annoying. Two, she's reaching the danger zone of their timeline. Third, I notice Ruby starting to fall asleep, which I call out through a chuckle.

"Gettin' sleepy there, _kiddo_?" She looks at me with apparent disgust at the term but seems too fatigued to challenge it. She stands with a stretch and a yawn, audibly listing out her plans before retiring. "I dunno why, but I got really tired all of a sudden. I think I'll go read some comics, maybe tinker with Crescent Rose a little..." The spark in her eyes as she mentions the weaponry is worrisome, but we bid her a good night as she makes for the room Ren had emerged from earlier. So that's her designated room, eh? Good thing I didn't decide to pitch my tent in there, so to speak. _I'm not sharing a room with a minor_ , no matter how benign it is.

" _Honestly_ ," I begin after her door is shut. "Her obsession with weapons seems a bit...unhealthy. _Appreciable_ , but unhealthy." My comment garners a brief chuckle. "Well, she has a good reason for it," Jaune explains, sitting back on the now half-vacant sofa. "She explained it to me when we first met all those months ago, more or less. It's not so much an _obsession_ as an _appreciation_. I mean, compared to hers, my weapon's nothing fancy..." he comments, bending back towards the table to look at his hands like some melodramatic showman. It had been left on the dip of the wall between the stairwells and the main entrance, being on display as he calls attention to it.

"Despite that and her obvious draw towards complex designs, she still took an interest in mine, saying that ' _no one appreciates the classics anymore_ '. Sure, not the most flattering thing to say, but it just shows the kind of person she is. I don't think she sees weapons as just weapons, but like they're also people." That...just makes it sound even _worse_. _That's how you get mad scientists_...

I then imagine her fitting the role, complete with a white lab robe and everything. Brooding factory on the crest of a hill as lightning cracks the sky, coupled with a maddening cackle...with her nasally, squeaking voice. Next thing you know, we'll have her unveil something called the ' _Crescent Rose-bot_ ' or something. It's somehow terrifying. _Utterly and completely_ , even in this overdrawn context. _Oogh_...

"Well, let's just hope she doesn't get _too_ crazy with it...Weapons _are_ an extension of one's self, and I can appreciate a well-designed armament as well, but I'm more for practicality than flair." I use my arms as a secondary cushion, folding them behind my head and flattening the bottom of my crown against them. "Still, I have to give her some credit...scythes _are_ pretty cool. I wouldn't mind learning how to wield one, myself." It'd be beneficial for one of my other abilities, as well, which could also benefit Yamato.

"Speaking of that, you said you pulled your sword― _Kamui_ ―from the back of a demon?" Ren curiously asks, as it feels like I mentioned that hours ago. I nod, to which he adds, "And he absorbs the souls of whatever he kills?" So, they finally want to address that.

"Indeed. How many years ago was it when I found him...three and a half? _Maybe_ going on four? Yet it's almost as if it happened yesterday. Naturally, it was in another one of the worlds I got pulled into, where I found myself employed, or rather indentured by, a band of ninja who'd pledged themselves to some feudal lord. I'm afraid the names escape me as this was quite some time ago, but...long story short, we ended up having to raid an abandoned village that became inhabited by yōkai. They were sent there by the guy we'd been caught fighting against, mainly to safeguard it from people like ourselves. The place didn't offer some kind of tactical or geographical advantage, no. It simply housed what we raided the place for: artifacts that were forged to combat forces like his long ago. Mostly in the form of swords of some description, I believe it ended quite successfully, with myself and the other notable members of our small army getting away with some pretty neat spoils. Cursed blades, others coated in a special toxin, and then...there's mine. At the time, I actually didn't possess a blade that could kill."

The idea perplexes the youths, clearly having never even heard of a blunt katana before. "It...couldn't kill?" Jaune queries. I nod, continuing, "Nope. See, back home, it's...not so much illegal as it is...erm...frowned, upon? Yeah, let's go with that. It's frowned upon to kill indiscriminately. So, a special set of rules, as well as a means to enforce them, was put into place. A form of magic that can only incapacitate, known as Danmaku. Basically means ' _barrage_ ' or ' _curtain fire_ ', it's essentially become a sport, though it's the way youkai settle disputes without it ending with bodies on the floor. It's also how humans can defend themselves from the yōkai, though nobody who winds up in Gensokyo's borders is armed with the knowledge of even its existence, let alone how to use it, so it's kind of a loophole. As for how this relates to my old blade, well...It was forged with a special alloy that's essentially tempered with the same kind of magic. So no, it can't kill, but it's _far_ from harmless. And that's how I secured Kamui."

I scratch at my stubble a bit before continuing. I really need to shave this thing. "The ninja had taught me some of their techniques so that I could better support the cause, which made traversing the village unseen relatively effortless. The few that did engage me in combat were defeated with the aid of waterlogging and gravity," I explain with a chuckle. "I eventually made my way up to a shrine on the other side of the village, which was not where Kamui was, and right as I was about to return as a failure, ' _he_ ' showed up. A massive demon, practically ripped straight out of a fairy tale, started crashing through stuff on his way over. That...thing, I'm sure you know what I refer to, reminded me of that behemoth in many ways. Most notably, the enormous arsenal that was pierced into its back from centuries...maybe even _millenia_ of warfare and conflict. I'm still not entirely sure how I survived his advances, but I managed to get in a few good cracks with my _Tetsukō_ to bring him down. I was making a hasty retreat when somethin' started to...call to me. It drew me towards his back, and there was where I first encountered Kamui. He's been my brother-in-arm ever since."

As I conclude, I scan their expressions to see mixed degrees of intrigue and awe, with Nora's oddly being the most exhuberant. "So? Didja beat it? _Didja?_ Huh, _huh_?" she presses with clear enthusiasm. She must be a fellow fan of a good fight. "Well, I...I think so. Kamui's...I wasn't exaggerating when I said his power hasn't been fully tapped into. I've had him for this long and still know next to nothing about him. And it's this power that makes it unclear what became of that demon. See..." I pause to reach under my scarf and reveal my jewel, bending the end of the chain to dangle the bauble upwards.

"Ooh, you're a _jewelry_ kinda guy?" Nora asks which is met with only a brief, cold glare. "If it's like this, then sure. It's a gift given to me by Yukari, the one that initially brought me to Gensokyo. It's also more than meets the eye, as it's designed to protect me from...well, basically anything supernatural or extraordinary. Curses, mind control, body possession, those kinds of things. Yet..." I pause again to tuck it back under the scarf.

"Shortly after I pulled him from the stone, so to speak, I kinda...blacked out." " _Laaaame-UH_ ," she enunciates with a pout and angsty recline into her seat. "Don't misunderstand, it wasn't a normal blackout. I didn't pass out, but rather...kinda, _lost_ control of my body. Like I was forced into the passenger seat, in a way. When I was brought back, it had fallen and lost its head, with me standing over it. So, yes, I suppose you could say I ' _beat it_ ', but...I'm not sure that it was truly _me_ that had done so." Their expressions turn to confusion, melting away the piety and wonderment from earlier.

"But...your jewel―" " _Clearly isn't omnipotent_. The same thing has happened several times since then, even recently. It usually follows when I'm on the _losing end of a battle_ , but as I think I've showcased pretty well, that's not _always_ the case." I stare up at the ceiling after cutting Ren's objection off, realizing I'd left him upstairs; otherwise, I'd be holding him up for dramatic flair.

"It's actually pretty _sketchy_ , but...as far as I know, I haven't caused harm to anyone I care about whenever he takes over. Not _yet_ , anyhow." A thought then crosses my mind, causing me to rise from my seat. "That reminds me, and _don't ask how_ , but...I never got around to retrieving my jacket." I massage my bare arms to beat the notion through. "I'd planned to go after I finished training―which is what I was doing before you all returned―but then Ruby showed up all of a sudden, then we got too wrapped up with talking, and..." A worried expression materializes on my face for a moment before a chuckle draws my attention.

"Don't worry about it," Ren says, being the snickering suspect. "I had a feeling you may forget, either because of what you were doing or something like this, so I went and retrieved it for you." I heave a sigh of relief then sit back down. "You're a lifesaver, Ren. I mean, it's not that I personally _care_ about the jacket, but...it was a **gift**. I'm honestly surprised that Ruby's the only one that seemed any bit concerned about my lack of upper body apparel, even though it's how I normally look."

Nora then lets out something of a wolf whistle, making me regret revealing that fact. "On top of the jewelry thing, you're also an _exhibitionist_?" she asks with a flirtatious tone. I let out a disgusted groan and roll my eyes. "That's not at all―" "It _totally_ _IS_!" This is already getting old. With a sigh, I ask, "Ren, save my sanity here. Where'd you leave it?" A quick glance reveals Jaune attempting to stifle some laughter, only really drawing my attention with a soft sputter.

"I didn't know which room you decided to claim, so I left it on the table upstairs." When did he...? Boy's faster than I thought, I suppose. And yet he could barely speak earlier due to the bags' weight.

Oh well. I thank him as I head up to retrieve it. Just as described, draped over the length of the table is my moss green, denim jacket, with the stitches so well hidden I almost couldn't tell they were there. It also feels a bit heavier as well. Not just that, but different. Like the texture is something new. It's like leather, but...it feels more durable. Perhaps it was given the lamellar treatment. It certainly looks bulkier at second glance.

I enshroud myself with my freshly lacquered garment and glance over towards the clock. Dear me, it seems much time has passed since I was last up here. Lord knows how long we actually went on for, but it's practically the cusp of midnight. 11:40 or so. And still no sign of the drunkard. How late do you plan on staying out, you old codger? Gonna buy the bar out?

I head back down afterwards, to find the kids lounging about as if in a trance. Really? No comments to share after all that? Hrm. Well, suit yourselves.

Nora's the first to notice me return, promptly chirping, "Hey, he's back!" Jaune then adds a critique, "That looks _way_ better." I scoff at this, stopping behind my chair. " _Jealous much?_ " I ask which prompts a collective chortle. "Besides, it's not like I need any of _your_ approval, _I_ actually _like_ showing off the goods." "So you _ARE_ an exh―" "I _am_ **_not_**! _Christ_ , can one not simply take _pride_ in their form―"

But then, a sound. (Score #4 fades out into some [suspenseful ambience](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/Qe5c1ba1f410a1a).) A noise quite curious for this time of night. A period where most should be asleep, or at least preparing for slumber.

What draws our attention is the _rap-tap-tap_ of a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that it's out there, no, I don't speak Japanese, so anything in that language throughout any of my fics, not just this one, is pure guesswork. So, erm, sorry if it's at all, er, offensive? The attempts, that is, not the actual message I try to convey. :P


	21. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a curious and somewhat bombastic reveal, the man fancies himself a meal to end the story-driven night. It's not free of personal directive, however, as he is then forced to relive the very real premise of possible entrapment within the world of Remnant. Despite the optimism present to follow, when his crack team begins to train in preparation for the foreboding future, his morale seems to drop to something of a record low as the premise resurfaces. Forced to face traumas from times past, he finally breaks and looses the associated pent-up regret and anguish, believing it to be without purpose or fulfillment. While not completely devoid of either, he takes a firm stance afterward as the mentor he needs to be, not just for their sake, but for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, it's been a bit since the last upload. Can blame that on a few complications that came from the holidays, the fact that I went back and updated every previous chapter with the proper formatting and also edited a few things for the sake of context, posterity, and accuracy to the show, as well as general procrastination. So...yeah. Volume 1's almost done, though. Next chapter's the finale, and it's a long'un, just like in the show. I mean, they're at least usually longer than the rest of the Volume, anyway. Mine may have taken a more extreme approach to that, though...hehe.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyZMc3f_Gds)

Brief stares are shared amongst us, all of us on tenterhooks as to who could be the perpetrator. Optimism would like to indicate the culprit to be the old codger, but a quick ping behind the door betrays the notion. Whoever this Aura belongs to, it's not him. In fact, it doesn't belong to anyone I recognize. Even more, it doesn't seem like a single person...

Not so much a duo, but rather, something more _siamese_. Like two people inhabiting one body. This is troubling. Could it be Cinder? If she's usurped Ms. Amber's powers, that could in theory combine their souls, in a way, or at least give hers the potency of two. But would she truly be so bold as to just show up at our doorstep to knock at it? And... _how_ would she even be here? It was debunked during the meeting with the professor that her and her associates are from Mistral, something I wasn't even aware of was in question until then, and she was present at the Vytal Festival going by the testimonies earlier. So that would place her there for the time being, especially if there's forces attempting to retake the capital of Vale. They'd need to maintain their control, something they likely can't just rely on the Grimm for. After all, the people of this world are _literally trained to face them_ , and the academy is the place where they do so. It doesn't seem feasible that the Grimm, alone, could hold it.

So this is either a random encounter or an associate of hers. I don't like those odds, given how things have gone thus far.

I scan around at the kids once more, no one yet interested in answering our guest. Perhaps they sense something's amiss as well. " _None of you have your weapons_ ," I mutter, trying to keep my voice low. " _I'll answer it_." I circle around to the right of the chair and quickly reposition my leather crown, then proceed towards the door. "You don't have any either, plus mine is right―" Jaune whispers, to which I briefly flex my arms in response. I'd forgotten about that in the discussion, but it's of little merit. If it's nothing, you might not want to swing the door open brandishing your sword. And if it _is_ something, I'm pretty good with my hands, as I think you all saw during my bout against Tyrian. And they're also not bare, which nullifies your coupling of myself with the rest of you.

The presence I feel doesn't seem overtly hostile, though. If anything, it seems... _lost_. And in more ways than one. Perhaps our visitor is simply a non-local seeking asylum or direction. Perhaps. That seems a bit wishful, though.

I reach for the left door's knob upon reaching the entrance and calmly twist it. I inch the door open, following it along to the left to fully reveal the other side, both to myself and the teens. What lies on the other side is a perplexing sight.

Standing timorously in the doorframe is a young boy, who seems barely past his tween years. He is short in stature with tanned skin, and he has a faint, perpetual blush as well as freckles on his cheeks. His hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones, At first glance, his eyes almost resemble mine, hazel, but then they sort of gradate, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. His apparel seems to resemble that of a farmhand of some description.

He wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and with a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a colourful, quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though I can't determine if it's simply cosmetic or actually covering an injury. It's common practice for martial artists and ninja to bind themselves with bandages, simply serving as a rudimentary means of protection during training.

I glare at the boy for a moment, who doesn't immediately look to ogle any of us, then back to the team. Everyone involved seems lost and confused. Even the boy, who seems to inaudibly question why he's even here. Maybe he actually is just lost, and the whole ' _two soul_ ' thing I'm sensing isn't relevant, perhaps part of his Semblance. Qrow's proves that some are passive. Or maybe it's merely my senses on the fritz again.

"Hell _o_ there, young man," I start, though I'm met with little reaction on his part. "Is there...something we can do for ya?" He twiddles his thumbs a tad before responding. "Um...yeah. Is there a...Ruby...Rose, here?" Eh? What could this boy possibly wa―

Wait. It's not like I haven't faced child soldiers before. Could he be―

" _Why?_ " I hear Nora ask from behind me with an aggressive tone. I glance back to see they've all risen, seeming ready to pounce on the boy despite all parties besides myself being completely and presently unarmed. I may not have Kamui, but I never part with my gauntlets.

Despite the obvious, building tension in the room, the boy doesn't seem to feel at all threatened. He simply seems more apprehensive, like a performer with stage fright. But then, an all-too-familiar sensation starts to overtake my senses. One that's approaching fast, but also rather shake―

" _Iiiiii **FOUND** hiiim!_" a seemingly intoxicated Qrow blurts out as he staggers into view, grasping onto the young man like he's a long-lost, distant relative. You ' _found_ ' him? Who? The boy? He then sputters and laughs jubilantly, showcasing just how gone he truly is. He then tips his way past me towards the couch Jaune was seated upon, then proceeds to drop himself along the cushions' length, accompanied by some whimsical vocal sounds. "I...think your uncle, could use some help." _He'll be fine_. I bet this is just another night for this drunkard.

He prostrates with his right arm angled over his face. " _I found him_ ," he mutters again, when another familiar squeal pierces the airwaves.

"What is going _ON_ out there?!" Ruby shouts from behind her door. It swings open a moment later as she huffs her way out into the lobby. You seem pretty energetic for someone who suddenly felt fatigue setting in. I can't help but feel you just wanted to tinker with Crescent Rose.

She makes her way over and begins emphatically showing her displeasure in her demeanor. " _Can't a girl read her comics in **peace**?!_" That's even worse. You ditched us for some colourful stationery. Shame on you.

Qrow then lets out a burp, granting him a disappointed glare from his niece. She then sighs and unites her forehead with her palm, citing, "Qrow, did you get drunk again?" What gave it away? The view? The sounds? The... _smell_? _Ugh_...literally resembles a _wet dog_.

" _Maaaybeee_..." he slurs, raising his right arm into the air before letting it droop down towards the floor. I still want to know who it is he ' _found_ '. Surely it can't be this boy? Maybe the ' _two souls_ ' thing does relate? But who...?

_Wait_. Could it...be...? _No_...what are the odds of that? He'd be _dead_ or _at Vale_ , if he was...

"You...have silver eyes..." the boy notes, having basically invited himself in. He'd stepped forward into the lobby, so I guess now would be a good time to close the door.

_CLOOHM_.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KElmG1zMwCc)

She immediately looks to me after his observation, though I can only throw up my arms in confusion. I also mouth the words, ' _I don't know, he kind of just showed up_.' Kinda like myself, really. She then looks to the others who basically mirror my bodily motions.

"Who...are _you_?" she asks, pretty much giving body to the query on everyone's mind. Save for Qrow, at least, who just laughs to himself after.

"Uhh...Well," he starts, shying his eyes towards the floor. He sighs, continuing, "My name is Oscar Pine..." He then trails off for a moment, seeming unsure of what to follow that with. Hopefully a purpose or intention.

"But you...probably know me as, Professor...Ozpin?" _Eh?_ Wait, why do even _you_ seem so unsure about this? Much like I nearly do myself, the kids all gasp at the namedrop. So...wait, is he like the Maidens, then? Can he also reincarnate himself if he perishes? They certainly made it seem like he was gone back at the academy, not just M.I.A. But, it didn't seem that, with them, the souls combined, just that the power gets transferred. So...wha―

Qrow then laughs, slowly building up in intensity until he raises his arms upwards in celebration, shouting, " _Iiiii DIIIIIID IT!_ " He then promptly falls over after disturbing his lagging center of gravity, nearly faceplanting. Did he really pass out already? _Christ_ , and he was mocking _my_ inability to hold alcohol...

Jaune, who had slid in front of my chair when Qrow wandered to his seat, moves to help the old codger up. I brush by Oscar, or Ozpin apparently, to assist, remembering just how heavy he really is. He'll likely be as limp as when he was poisoned.

He chuckles some more as we lift him to his feet, but he nudges us off. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just... _lemme_..." He trails off as he wanders towards the kitchen, still visibly in a stupor. I reach under my jingasa to scratch an itch on the right side of my head.

"Well," I start as I circle around my seat, patting the top of it. "Might as well take a seat. Seems some explanations are in order." I pocket my hands, pacing along the length of the eastern couch, as the boy nervously takes the invitation. If I'm getting my seat stolen again, I'm doing so on my own terms. I mean, given how anxious he is, I doubt he'll be sitting with anyone, so my lone chair would likely be the best fit for him, even if it is sandwiched between the couches. It's still isolated, so...

"Th-thanks," he croaks out as he usurps my throne. I notice an intricate-looking cane seated besides him as well, at the side of the chair. Where did that come from? I don't believe he was holding that when he came in. Qrow...? But he uses a...oh, whatever.

I glance over towards the pantry as I circumvent the couch, now slowly tapping my way to the corner of the table opposite him. The clattering of glass indicates he's either making tea or coffee for our guest. May want to get yourself one, too, old man. Y'know, _to sober up a bit_.

That reminds me...I haven't probably eaten in weeks at this point, given how much of a blur the events following the fight in Kuroyuri really were. Even before that, really. Last time I ate anything was after I'd initially rescued Ms. Chai's daughter from the Grimm chasing her.

They _did_ just buy a bunch of goodies...

The kids share some curious glares between one another before they move to huddle around the boy. I go to halt their advances when they block me out with their theories about how this boy is supposedly Mr. Ozpin.

"Did he age backwards?" suggests Nora. Unlikely. "He's possessed!" Jaune exclaims. Plausible, but also unlik―"Or reincarnated." That's what I'm going with, Ren. "Oohh, isn't it weird?" Yes, Ruby, _very_. He seems to think so as well.

"It is weird, yes..." he mews dejectedly. I notice the lights in the pantry dim as I decide to intervene. I mean, they're literally hovering over the poor lad.

"Alright, let's take this _one_ step at a time. This is an overwhelming circumstance, for _all_ parties." My gaze connects with all of theirs as I speak, having averted their own in the process. They then look back towards him, probably realizing just how uncomfortable the situation is, and back away from him with varied forms of nervous laughter.

"Thanks," he repeats to me after a moment while I scratch at my stubble. I then dangle my right arm at my side whilst grasping at my left hip with the other, instinctively gripping for Kamui's guard even though he's not present at my side.

Qrow does return with a cup, of joe going by the aroma, but it seems it was more for himself than the boy. I suppose caffeine isn't the drink of choice for people that young. I know it wasn't mine. Still isn't, really.

He takes a seat to the boy's left as I continue. "As for your theories...I think Ren's was most on point. It seems like your professor merged souls with the boy... _s-somehow_." Ruby and Nora seat themselves to his right, the geek taking the cushion closer to him. Both men stand further to his right.

I expected something of a reaction, but I guess they'd already figured the soul situation out. Oscar and Ruby then share a somewhat awkward gaze, as she lets out a soft giggle. Jesus, al _ready_ with the flirting? I already don't like the other guy conjoined to you, kid. Don't give me a reason to detest you both.

"Ah, sorry!" he yelps. "It's just...I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before." Not really news. You don't look the type. Quite the opposite, in fact. Your looks and mannerisms indicate you've not really met much of anyone before.

... _kinda reminds me of myself about seven years ago, in fact_.

"Well, uhh," Ruby nervously starts. "We've never met a person with two souls. So...first times all around." Speak for yourselves. One of my mentors is pretty much the same, and she was like...what, the sixth or seventh person I met back home? Only her second soul is quite visible.

_I still don't know how the whole 'half-death' thing works._

Oscar then laughs softly with a light smile on his face as Qrow vents his larynx, thankfully dispelling that display. "Not to break up the whole, ' _getting to know you_ ' game, but...we need to have a talk." _You think?_ Someone needs to start explaining something, now. I'm getting exponentially tired of these surprises, so much so that the shock value is all but lost at this point. Right when some gaps start getting filled, you both just drop on by and dig new ones.

"Mind showin' us your little parlor trick, kid?" ' _Parlor trick_ '? This ought to be good.

He then gains an annoyed disposition, but eventually agrees. "Yeah...okay." He then looks to the rest of us as he continues. "Just so you know...I'll still be here." Oh, you're going to―

The kids all look confused as he proceeds to lower his head and close his eyes. The mana activity is immediate and rather intense despite how peaceful he looks. Even his breathing is slow and paced. It's nearly a replica of when I―

His palette then nearly goes negative for a moment as he whips his head upwards, as nearly every fabric of his character changes in that instant. The mana flow is far more sustained and controlled, and every ounce of his apprehension seems all but gone.

He's shifted control to the professor.

He then opens his eyes to ogle the kids, seeming far more aged and mature than he did a moment ago despite his figure not actually changing. His eyes glow for a moment after the transition as well, then he begins to speak. His voice is mostly the same, but it seems like another one is layered over it. Likely Ozpin's.

"It's so good to see you again, students." His words oddly send a chill down my spine. This is the villain whose face I'd slowly begun to form in my mind, and yet he seems...reserved. Nothing at all like what I'd been picturing. Of course the visual aspect will differ since this is not really _his_ body, but...

The kids share another concerned glare. "Wait...what just happened?" Jaune asks as the rest of the gang looks back towards the boy. "Professor...Ozpin?" Ren asks hesitantly.

"Aye," I respond, pocketing my right hand. "When two souls cohabitate one body, there's usually one that's dominant; however, if both of them agree to it, the subsequent inhabitant can ' _take the reigns_ ', so to speak, and that's what he just did. Oscar essentially handed control of his body over to Ozpin, but his conscience remains with us." My explanation seems to have intrigued everyone present, even the professor, oddly.

"An astute summation. You seem quite knowledgable about this sort of thing, but I don't believe we've met." Christ, your natural tone is ' _lecturer_ ' through and through. I _already_ hate it. "We haven't. Name's Heiki, and I'll just be frank about it. I'm an outsider in every aspect of the word." "So you're not native to Remnant?" "Not one bit." "Interesting..." "I guess. But yeah, I have some experience culling spirits, which is how I―" "What do you mean by ' _cull_ '?"

_Crap_. Well, I guess it's out there now. "Perhaps that was poor phrasing. I mean that I can...well, commune with the dearly departed, and it basically looks like that. I...don't normally reveal that ability of mine because... _w-well_..." I trail off and glance away, not wishing to assume anything of the kids who are notably surprised at this revelation. Even Qrow seems a bit taken aback.

"You mean...you can―" " _Yeah_. I can channel the souls of the deceased through my own psyche, allowing you to talk with them one last time. It's a...naturally strenuous process―and one that has had...let's say, ' _mixed results_ '." Please don't ask...Jaune, Ruby. I know how much you all must miss your friends, but I simply can't. Not again.

"I'm afraid that will have to be a venture for another time," Ozpin interrupts, looking back to the teens. "Now I'm sure this all must be very perplexing." "And alarming. And _bizarre_ ―and just _REALLY_ kinda hard to believe overall," Nora vents, seeming to speak for the whole group with her exaggerated gestures. The man-child then chuckles, seeming amused by her comic display. "It's good to see you children still have your sense of humour." I'll not call out the irony of him calling them ' _children_ ' when his body is younger than theirs. But, that raises an interesting question. Just how old _is_ this Ozpin fellow? He seems to carry on as if this is a normal occurrence. Is that his Semblance or something? Reincarnation? Soul transferral? The two aren't exactly the same. And the latter wouldn't really make much sense in this world, given how Auras work. I'd think it to end up the same as when they tried to force the Maiden's powers onto Pyrrha. It would graft itself onto the recipient and replace their own Aura, completely re _mo_... _ving_...

Oh dear. If _that's_ the case, then...

"I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already," he'd continued. "I'm sorry." Should you be? Everyone here but myself seems to trust you implicitly, so what would you have to apologize for?

"I mean..." Ruby follows. "It's not _your_ fault." Isn't it? Go on, Oz. Hand me a spade so I can dig your grave deeper. Though, I guess if he can just pop back up again, there wouldn't be a point. And I'd be killing off an innocent boy in the process. Maybe I ought to give him a chance, I've been judging him before having ever met him. That's not really my style. Not that I expected to be talking with a dead man. Or _thought_ to be dead, anyway.

"It's _all_ my fault," he admits as Qrow rises to return to the pantry. Forget something, ya drunkard? "I told you before that I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. I wasn't exaggerating." That's quite a thing to take ownership of. But most mistakes don't matter if you rectify them.

"I'm...cursed. For thousands of years―" What? "―I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, and dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form...and _clearly_ wasn't my last. It's...an ' _extraordinarily strenuous process'_...on everyone involved." So...you're just like Akyuu, then. And as a professor, even your role is basically the same.

"So, who...what...are you?" Jaune asks. I first intend to interject and throw in the correlation I just noted mentally, but realize that I can't really explain any further since the connection is likely only surface-deep. I mean, Akyuu is perpetually a child, yet the other voice I hear alongside Oscar's is anything but.

"I am the combination of countless men who have spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." Qrow returns as he continues, handing him a mug of his own. The professor seems disinclined to actually consume the beverage, though, as he simply hovers it over his lap and stares into its dark volume as he proceeds.

"With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another, and I am changed...but my memories stay with me." Yep, _exactly_ like Akyuu. "This curse was bestowed upon me by the Gods, because I failed to stop Salem in the past." Not those feuding brothers again. "But we _must_ stop her now."

Well, that's easier said than done. For starters, we haven't the slightest clue where she, herself, is, not even any leads. We're also horribly uninformed about her forces, surely she has more at her disposal than Tyrian and that Cinder chick; furthermore, we're even more ignorant of the extent of her power. She's painted out to be this horrifying monster, but do we really have any clue what she's actually capable of? You don't need to be formidable to gain a following. Just preach the right rhetoric and you'll get people.

It seems obvious to the professor that these queries, or something similar, is on my mind, but he's interrupted before he can deliver it any attention. "And how do we do that?" Ruby asks, fatigue starting to settle in the kids' expressions. Guess the past few hours have been nothing but tedious exposition, even I'm starting to get a little heavy-eyed.

"We _start_ ," he explains, crossing a leg over his other and holding his mug out like a storyteller in front of a fireplace. "By ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." Haven's relic. So, we need to find Raven. But, the issues tied to that were laid bare earlier. We lack the manpower.

He then stares at me, curiosity embellishing his face, as he goes to call out to me. However, he is once again interrupted. "This is _PERFECT_!" Nora booms, rising from her seat. She slides to Ozpin's side as she continues. "We were stuck at a dead-end, but we can just take _little cute-boy-Ozpin_ to Lionheart and have him _set thiiings straight_!" I don't think the gestures were necessary along with that unflattering title...

" _Please_ don't call me that," he pleads. Qrow then adds, "We're not sure that's the, er, best idea." She then huffs and stomps angrily back to her seat, bemoaning the rejection of her idea. I lower my head, which seems to captivate the young professor once more. "Prob'ly wouldn't amount to much either," I start, which causes the rest of them to follow suit.

"Even if that plan would _succeed_ at swaying Lionheart to our level of urgency, that still leaves the Council. Plus, I'm going to assume that Ozpin's little _body-switching act_ is something of a trade secret as well?" Both he and the old codger nod, though Ren prevents me from continuing.

"Still, I thought all the headmasters took their orders from you? He shouldn't need coaxing." Maybe he's defected and is acting as some kind of double-agent. Also, when did you two move? Everyone's situated around that one couch now. "That _was_ the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But, Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo." Oh, so you know. Guess I don't need to continue, then.

Ozpin rises from his seat, then paces towards the capital's portrait, curiously empty-handed. Where did your cup go? "He isn't just behaving irrationally. He's disobeying _specific instructions_ I'd left him. Something's wrong." That seems like it's going to be a recurring theme throughout this journey. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilites either. Nobody outside this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way." "Play things close to the chest until we've got a better hand." Nice poker analogy there, Qrow. I'm guessing you partake? Still, it's a good strategy.

"Precisely. Now―we have two steps ahead of us. The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen." You...know about our meetup, yet that's still your first thought? "And the Council―" I begin to object but Qrow interrupts. "― _Doesn't own every Huntsman in the kingdom_ , and _I've_ been here enough times to know where we can find some more." I tighten my left hand's grip, still as if Kamui were there, but then loosen it shortly after. "And, they're trustworthy?" I ask.

"Hrmph, you can trust 'em to put up a good fight." Not exactly reassuring. I don't expect them to pledge fealty, but I also don't want to worry about getting my throat cut in my sleep. "I'm throwin' together a list tonight," he adds as he throws a leg up onto the table. It crumples under the weight, though I manage to duck down and catch it before it tips completely. I thrust my leg underneath to try and catch his mug with my foot, but I'm unfortunately too slow and it shatters once it meets the hard tiling. "Nice reflexes," Nora chirps from her overly reclined state. I don't know if it's possible to look more lax.

I lift it back up onto all four of its limbs as Qrow proceeds to clean up the fragments. "It's more that I saw it coming, what with his Semblance and all." He grunts as we glare at each other for a moment, which prompts stifled laughter from the peanut gallery, save for Ruby, who lets some of it escape. The professor seems a tad amused as well, but calmly moves onto the second phase.

"After that, we can move on to step two." Nora then promptly asks the obvious question as he walks back towards his seat. "What's step two?" He grasps the cane and pirouettes around towards the teens. "Getting _you_ four into fighting shape." Erm...is that not what you'd already worked towards at the academy? They're already in figh―

"But...we already know how to fight." Precisely, Ruby. Wha―" _YOU_ can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose," he interjects, pointing his cane straight into Ruby's face. "But you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat." She is? Well, _I_ can probably―

"Weeeell, eh, yeah," she admits without contest. He then immediately shifts his aim towards Jaune. "Mr. Arc. I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sad to say you've yet to unlock your Semblance." He then looks away dejectedly. I did tell you that it wouldn't be long, didn't I? Or something like that, anyhow. I guess that still doesn't solve its absence, though.

" _ALL_ of you still have a ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give _me_ temporary control, we'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura." True, he seems pretty green to all this. Singling out just his influence on their collective Aura leaves quite a bit to be desired.

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." Yeah, probably around the time that you inherit _him_. It's natural for a body with two souls to have the two of them compete for dominance, but in this scenario, yours will eventually overpower his once it's adapted to being part of him. The fact he has to give you control means it's not quite there yet. If you can will yourself into this position, though...well, then the boy's existence is at risk.

"But...if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, who's going to teach us?" Uh, _hello_? You _literally_ have a swordsman-slash-martial artist standing _right next to you_...Speaking of which, _HOW_ do I keep missing your movements? They're all standing to my left now. They had been since Oz was lecturing them.

"Well, the hand-to-hand stuff, _I_ can handle, at least. And if you need coaching on your swordplay, I'm―" My offer is cut off by a sudden flip from the possessed youth, who corkscrews his way onto the cushion of the chair like some kind of acrobat. " _Well_ , I believe I _was_ the headmaster of Beacon academy," he denotes, flipping his cane around like a vaudeville act. The kids seem especially taken aback by his stunt, save for Nora who just seems bemused.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it'd make sense that it would occur prior to the students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing." Mrn, not necessarily. It's plausible, but she had no qualms _attacking Beacon with the students there_. She'd attack when she's ready to attack.

This is why I _hate_ absolutes.

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you," he vows after ceasing his wrist pivoting. He then ceases existing, as well, relinquishing control back to Oscar, who fumbles and struggles to maintain the balance Ozpin was just displaying. He then promptly falls backwards, taking the chair down with him. He yelps the whole way down.

The kids rush over whilst Qrow rises, all looking over to ensure his well-being. "You've gotta be kidding me," he complains, signifying that he's just fine. "Well, you're safe for tonight at least, kid," Qrow assures him, then scans around our ranks. "It's late, so we should probably all settle in for the night." Yeah, it's likely _way_ past midnight, at minimum. It was approaching when I'd gone to retrieve my jacket, so we're probably looking like 1:00 AM at this point. "Uh...before that," I start, feeling hunger start to really set in.

"Anybody else―" Before I can finish my thought, my stomach does it for me with a resounding grumble. **_GLLRBHLLLRGHLRGH_**. " _Uh...y-yeah, that._ " Fluster masks my face as the kids share a laugh at my expense, Oscar included. I rest my right hand over my stomach after the gastric outburst subsides, whilst the young lad hoists himself to his feet.

"Well," Ren starts, repositioning the chair Oscar had forced to its back. "We _did_ end up grabbing a quick meal before we returned, but I suppose I wouldn't mind preparing something." When did you find the time for that? I can only _imagine_ the chaos present in trying to keep tabs on the ladies, not to mention all the stuff you actually brought back. It's not like that much time passed between our return from our meeting with Lionheart and when you all returned.

Oh well, I suppose it's of little consequence. "I...see," I start, pacing towards the pantry. "Well, I won't trouble you, I'll just fix something for myself." " _And eat all by yourself?_ " Nora follows, obvious enthusiasm dawning in her expression. Uh oh...

"Well, yeah. Dining doesn't have to be a social eve―" "Heiki, you might as well let her," Ruby interjects with a sympathetic smile. She must be quite the connoisseur to attain this kind of notoriety. I heave a sigh, realizing the futility in arguing my point.

"Very well, any preferences?" I ask which brings a twinkle to her eye. "Whatever you got, _I'll try it_!" She then skips towards the back where the low-cut table is, humming joyously to herself. As I enter the doorway to the kitchen and illuminate it, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to find it belongs to Ren, who glances towards Nora before speaking. "It may have been unwise to reveal any cooking talents you may possess. You'll likely have to get _used_ to this now," he assures me as I fix my glasses.

"Oh well, it was probably going to come up sooner or later anyway. Plus, I haven't eaten anything in some time, though I'm not sure how long I was out. So, I just figured I'd make an offer, not knowing what all of you got into while you were at the market." He simply releases me and shoots me a light smile before turning for the second floor. Quite the introvert, that boy. It's present in everything outside of his fighting style, which is rather aggressive. I guess that suits his choice of weaponry.

This is nice, though. We've finally mingled for the first time since we met. I'm not going to count the night around the fireplace, that was mostly show-and-tell. Plus, I kinda had little on my mind to discuss, what with the gaping hole in my side. It's looking better, though, now that I inspect it. It mostly resembles every other scar on my body, only really different because it's still clear to be fresh. It hasn't discoloured all that much, though it's far less putrid-looking.

Heh, a younger me would have fainted the moment...well, I guess I did faint the moment I first saw it, as that's when it happened. But that was more from the system shock than the sight. I mean, I literally saw a decayed body shortly after, and it was more just a brief upset than anything. What fear could death have over someone who tastes it in every world he visits? It's not so much, at this point, the notion of death that scares me. It's what my death would prevent me from being able to do. Of being able to become.

I shudder to imagine what could have befell several of the people I've fought alongside had I perished at key points during our struggles. I don't like to say it about myself, as it's not been the case _nearly_ enough, but I _have_ saved some people's lives. Certainly not so much here, I've likely only made things more complicated thus far. I'd like to blame that on my state of being, seeming to still suffer from that month-long endeavour to reach the capital where I ultimately ended Strife's existence. The last week was the most harrowing due to our proximity, but actually getting there took far longer.

Myself and any troops who didn't immediately pledge their fealty to the would-be king had been exiled for, well, trying to _kill_ him. He initially seemed benign enough, though his calls to action were a tad...well, _suicidal_. He constantly had my forces and I try to seize lands and execute political assassinations with little-to-no aid from the capital's armies. At first, it was made out to seem like he simply wished to test my mettle as a captain once I was given the role, then would eventually take up the excuse of their preoccupation, that such aid simply couldn't be delivered in time. But it was later revealed by our General, one Girardot Argezas, that Strife's goals became tainted as time went on. The lack of support wasn't a test or necessary evil, it was a sentence. He'd wanted us dead purely because he feared we'd one day usurp his power and influence because of our unit's rising popularity. That and, well, he was a complete frickin' psycho.

And not just innately. He'd apparently lived his entire life as a schizophrenic, tormented by the woes of his very entitlement as King of Grandall. That probably sounds odd until you realize he was appointed at the ripe young age of ten. His father, the _former_ king by the time I'd arrived, had been slain in the very same war I'd been forced to help end. His relatives all vetted for his power, seeing him as too young to be a king, and _rightfully so_. However, they'd also been vying for his life, which is where his paranoia began. Apparently he had many a sleepless and meal deprived night, too afraid to leave himself vulnerable, even to potential poisonings. This all culminated into something of a dictatorship once he held the reigns, though we were almost unfortunately too late to put a stop to it. It wasn't until I nearly thrust my blade into our General that we saw just how twisted he'd become.

He'd seen it coming miles away, though, being his main confidant. He'd set up a rebel force to overthrow him, which is why I'd been tasked with stopping his regime. We were just soldiers, pawns, unaware of the politics behind the curtain. _We were just following orders_ , something I'd long cursed even before then, but deeply despise now. A mistake I'll _not_ make again.

However, the General's foresight did not spare him his life. Right after I removed my blade from him, realizing he wasn't really our enemy, Strife emerged from nowhere to plunge a curious blade into him. The very weapon I later found out was Soul Edge, a blade within that world's timeline that's as old as the world itself, or so the stories would say. It wasn't my first encounter with it, but I hadn't seen the form it had taken before. It was crafted at some unspecified point in the world's past, seemingly eons old, though it was not so malicious then. It somehow became corrupted by the malice and hatred that stems from warfare, and soon became a revenant of sorts. It's a blade of pure evil, whose powers are _not_ so different from Kamui's now that I think about it. Just like he does, Soul Edge devours the souls of those slain by its blade. One difference, though, is that Kamui doesn't amplify the emotions within me that corrupted Soul Edge in the first place. At least, I don't _think_ he does. I certainly don't seem any more anxious or disagreeable when I wield him. If anything, it's the other way around.

Why is this all still on my mind...I've left that world, and everyone within it, behind. I have new troubles to concern myself with. The most pressing not even being one from Remnant itself. It's a fear I carry with myself in every world, which is one that has since been amplified. It's whether or not I can return home. Normally I can lay out the possibility with confidence, but this time, I'm not actually sure. I...didn't come here in the typical fashion. I was not enjoying life in Gensokyo before I was pushed into this world. I had just beheaded Strife when I awoke in a grassy field just outside of Kuo Kuana. And I'm pretty sure that castle wasn't the junction I needed to be at.

How can I be sure that there's a connection? That there's a gateway in this world that leads back to my home? I'd like to believe so, as I'm unclear of any other means to return, much less any other explanation to how I'm here in the first place. It's never been explained to me just how Gensokyo is linked to so many other realities and dimensions, but what _is_ certain is that there _is_ one. And thus, a way to return once my work here is done. But that's not the case here.

I shake my head to try and not think about it, my conscience returning to my efforts in the kitchen. Seems my body was working without me, having reached the final stages of this meal I seem to be preparing. Meat simmering in a pot, resembling some sort of lamb chop, with a separate pot with sauté'd vegetables beside it. Looks like broccoli, onions, and carrots, with rice stewed in a chicken broth in a separate pan. The meat is a flaky beige, with thin slices and black streaks across its surface, the steam coming from it indicating it's nearly ready for service. It's good that my cooking is mostly instinctive, though I guess I have my several mentors to thank for that. That and, well, experience.

I kill the flames and reach in the cupboards for some surfaces to place the items onto, finding them in the section just before the curve to the eastern wall. I see no silverware, save for the cutlery not meant for use in the dining process itself, though I suppose such a thing would be a bit too out-of-place for such a Eastern-style region. Then again, they had them over at Kuo Kuana, and the two areas are very similar.

I do see some bundled pairs of chopsticks, so I grab two of them and set them along the counter. I load up both plates with an all-encompassing assortment, then separate both stick pairs and lay them at 2 o'clock angles and positioning on top of them. I then dispose of the waste and excess wares in the disposal bin along the western wall I'd failed to note in my initial inspection. I then segment the meat with the kitchen's cutlery, presuming the current portions to be far too large for chopsticks. I then take both plates in hand and head for the exit, briefly channeling Hisui to extend a green, phantom limb to flick the lights off.

I round the corner and find Nora seated on the side opposite the entrance, happily awaiting her bounty. She waves at me after noticing my approach, practically drooling the moment she sees the dishes. I also notice another thing I'd failed to note in my earlier inspection, or perhaps something I simply hadn't seen because of my brief scan of this area. There's a single red pillow across from her on the floor, perhaps where I'm to sit, acting as something of a floor mat. I notice more of them situated around the room as I enter, seeming to number at least eight or ten total. I guess the table's not exactly small, unlike them. I wonder if they're the owner's or theirs? If the former, how big a family does the owner possess to warrant this many seats?

"Ooh, _whatever_ you got there smells _goooooood_ ~" she mews, now actually drooling a bit. Goodness, you'd think she hadn't eaten in months. I also notice another new aspect of the room, a tan pouring bottle at the center of the table, entrenched by an octagon of wooden ochoko cups. I doubt that's alcohol in the bottle, though, as I'd pick up that revolting smell immediately. It resmbles tea, though it seems a bit subdued. Hard to tell until it gets dumped into the containers.

I place the plates down, with no real preference since both are identical, to be met with a slightly disappointed reaction from the ginger. " _Hey_ ," I call as she stares up at me, trying to hide her obvious displeasure at the simple meal. " _I asked you_ for preferences, but I also _never_ said anything about being a master chef." She shakes her head as I reach for the bottle, pouring the contents into two of the cups and sliding one towards both plates. "Sorry, I guess I'm just too used to Ren's cooking. Really, it looks good!" Guess that's what he meant with his warning. I hope this doesn't turn into some kind of contest later on. Not that he seems the type, but the ladies do, at least. _Especially her_.

I do confirm the drink to be tea, however. It doesn't give off much steam, indicating it may have been prepared before the visit to Lionheart. While we departed directly from the inn, they clearly stayed here in the meantime.

"Well, I'd prefer it to be good in its in _tend_ ed aspect," I mutter as I take my own seat atop the cushion. It's a bit more taut than I'd have figured, but comfortable regardless. She immediately digs into it, lapping up some of the greenery and rice with an amiable expression. Seems she approves. I instead begin with the drink, curious to the blend. It just seems like a typical Chai mixture, though looks can be deceiving. Smells, too.

Not in this case, however. While it was predictable, it's no less savoury. I let out a soft sigh of delight as I lay the saucer back down, reaching for my utensils. I first attack the pork slices, seeming in as much bliss as the ginger as they go down. Whether due to their quality or my preparation, the meat is quite delectable. Though it seems like my motions were far more subconscious than I realized, as I hadn't even noticed I'd cured it with extra flavour. Besides the regular taste of the light meat, there's a fruity concoction that follows it. It's a bit sweeter than I favour, but it's still good. She seems to agree, though no opinions are voiced.

" _So_ ," she finally says, breaking the casual din of our midnight snack. "Sorry if I insulted you with the stuff I was saying before, I didn't mean anything by it." Eh? What's she...oh, the exhibitionist stuff? _Good grief_...

[Scene Score #3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMiEO8oKTz4)

"Hmm? Oh, no biggie. I'm no stranger to comments like that, and I guess it _is_ kinda my fault." I hook a few of the vegetables and test the waters there, finding them slightly undercooked. Guess my instincts mis-timed some aspects of this. Oh well, so long as it staves off the hunger, I don't really care.

"You said that that's how you normally look, though? Any particular reason?" Do I _need_ one? "Well, there's two, I guess. One's kind of an excuse, though. It's a look carried by someone I met in one of my other adventures who was, well...pretty inspiring, to say the least. I won't get into it, but the other one is just personal preference. It's not necessarily that I _like_ showing myself off, I'm...not _that_ egotistical. No, it's just..." I pause to click my chopsticks twice, not for any particular reason. Next point to make was already in my head, so the pause was kinda pointless.

"Well, you _can't_ have missed them. The scars _all over_ me. I even pointed them out before." My dining has slowed considerably, seeming to now pick at the meal. "Most like to poke fun at it, saying that I should think about wearing armour or something. And while that's not unfair, it's also not going to happen. Lighter clothing suits my fighting style, and..." I pause again, sighing and closing my eyes.

"I-I almost don't want to continue because the next part's going to sound horribly superstitious." She also slows herself, though one would suspect it more out of necessity given the difference in our plates. She's practically inhaled hers. She then looks straight into me with a smile, which I can only sense since my eyes are still shut. "You say that like it's a _bad_ thing." I open my eyes and stare back into hers, though my expression is far less jovial.

"It _can_ be," I start, which slowly drains the joy from her disposition. "But...well, alright. My personal reason for keepin' my chest bare is...I just don't want to hide my injuries. It's _far_ too emotional a reason for a matter-of-fact mindset like mine...but, it just feels like if I hide them from view, it's like I'm pretending they never happened." Her smile then returns, in an almost mocking manner.

"That's all? That's a reason I can get behind." She then resumes eating what little is left of her plate. I almost expect her to start taking bites out of the copperware itself. "I kinda like the whole ' _battle-scarred_ ' look you got going on. Plus you're pretty easy on the eyes~" Her eyes then immediately widen, that thought perhaps meant only for herself. Both our faces turn red for a moment, though I clear my throat to try and brush the comment off.

"W-well, uh, _thanks_. I _did_ work pretty hard at it. Every day for essentially two years straight, under the guidance, _of_..." I trail off, trading the fluster on my face for sorrow. That last sound was nearly muted, as my thoughts shifted back to the dilemma I acknowledged while I was preparing the food. I lower my head a moment, veiling it nearly entirely from Nora's view due to my shade.

"Heiki?" she asks with a concerned tone. I also notice she's stopped eating, though it seems less caused by me and more her plate actually being empty this time. I then shift the jingasa to hang adjacent to my back, the strap clinging under my neck. My eyes are nearly empty, as in this moment, I believe _I'll never see Gensokyo again_. My tone has become equally subdued.

" _I...s-sorry, I..._ " "You miss your home, huh?" "Yeah...but it's _more_ than that. I...I'm just not _sure_ if..." "If you can make it back?" " _Mhmm_. See, every part of my being here is... _weird_ , and I don't just mean the _astro **nom** ically_ small odds that were involved with me running into you all." I then empty my own plate before continuing, not that there was much remaining. I drop my utensils at the center and sit back, hoisting myself up with my arms, then let out a sigh.

"Every _other_ world I've entered went the same way. Lounging out around Gensokyo, minding my own business, then I get plucked elsewhere. But...this time, I wound up somewhere else, _then_ here. No Gensokyo in-between. And that...actually has me _frightened_." Even my body evokes this, from my shaky, constricted pupils, to my tensed muscles. I fix my glasses again and then lay my arms out onto the table at moderate angles. I stare into my cup of Chai, starting to feel my eyes water. The thought of _never_ seeing my friends again...

_My...family._

I snap my eyes shut to try and cut off the tears, with moderate success. " _S-sorry_ , I...I don't _mean_ t―" My slightly blurred vision is pulled from the dark gold to something pink. Nora had reached out and overlapped my left hand with her right. We share a somewhat intimate gaze, hers coupled with a warm smile, mine slightly agape.

No. _Stop it_. _Remember_ where this leads. _Don't feel it._

I retract my hand with a slight force, then cover it with the other. My head is lowered again, my face expressionless. " _I-I_..." I mutter, my voice low and repressed. " _I-I'll be fine._ " I can practically feel her eyes burning through me.

"You know, you don't gotta try to act so macho. We're all friends now, you can _say_ so if you're not actually okay." Her entreatment is appreciated, but it's also basically been thrown to the wind. You have no idea, Nora. _Not a clue._

_You can't know. It's better that way._

I slowly rise, pocketing only my thumbs once I'm to my feet. "That's...where you'd be _wrong_ , I'm afraid." I then grasp both of our empty plates, stack them, then take my cup and head to the kitchen without any further discussion.

Her questions reach me even without her saying a word. I just opened the door to a whole gallery of memories, ones that I don't wish to act the tour guide to. No, that's the _one thing_ I mustn't do. We can be as chummy as can be, but that's _as far as it goes_. My involvement here is purely professional. That's what I have to tell myself. I'd like to be spared that heartache _at least once_.

I trash the utensils and soak the plates while I binge my cup of tea. The rapid consumption creates a rush of discomfort, as tea is not meant to be inhaled like this, but I simply wish to rest my head and not continue that conversation. They don't need to know. They shouldn't know. _It's better that way._

I wash all the utilities and depart, darkening the room for the last time this night. I pocket my hands as I sullenly tread upstairs, hearing Nora finally rise from her seat amidst the mute state of the rest of the house, perhaps awaiting my exit before pursuing me further. Everyone else seems to have gone to bed as suggested.

Her pace is far quicker than mine, seemingly meant to catch up to me. She does so once I reach the furniture upstairs, grasping at my right arm when she does. " _Wait_ ," she calls, trying not to wake the others, wherever they're resting. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" _Can we not do this now_...Sigh. I guess this, too, is my fault.

" _Never mind it_ ," I whisper, attempting in vain to quell her curiosity. This only tightens her grip, which is surprisingly strong given what little muscle mass she really has. It's clearly defined, but she's not an amazon, more just a toned, athletic build. Svelte, even. "Whatever it is, Heiki, you can tell me." I can only find it in me to glare at her over my right shoulder, though my expression is far softer than I intend. It's like my body subconsciously wishes for me to let her in, to reveal just why I don't want to get close.

_Well, screw you, too, then._

" _Nora_..." I murmur, her expression turning to some slight shock. I can practically tell what her next words are going to be. "Do you just not _trust_ me or something...?" she asks, her voice somewhat apoplectic. I immediately grasp for one of her hands, which seems to startle her a tad. I simply continue to glare at her over my shoulder, until she eventually releases my arm.

I then turn my gaze back towards the left hall, heading for my room, but not before leaving her with a parting thought. "In a way, but not quite the one you prob'ly think. _Just get some rest_..." I can feel another pair of eyes on me aside from her own, prompting my eyes to shift to the right. The door along that hallway is ajar, allowing me to peer into the room slightly. The interloper takes up most of the view, however, said person being Ren.

Noticing that he's been detected, he walks to the right, out of view. All that remains is that of a darkened wall.

She seems not to pursue me any further, as I hear her footsteps head in that same direction. I enter my room and close the door, finding it more illuminated than I'd initially figured it would be. The moonlight really reaches in here, the sphere itself quite visible from here. Though, it's oddly less spherical than one would imagine a moon to be. It's a broken circle, in fact. A huge chunk of the northeastern hemisphere seems to have separated from the main mass and is left adrift, as if it was directly fired off from the body. A curious design to be sure.

But not something I can focus on at the moment. If it's not enough that I simply refuse to let myself get attached _yet again_ , I'm especially not doing so with people so young. If I can even prolong it until the end, that's fine. _The earlier it starts...the more damage it can do._

I drop my jingasa onto the dresser desk near the globe, then remove my jacket and place it beside the shade. Finally, I blur my vision by picking my glasses off, then lay them atop the bundle of lacquered leather. " _Please forgive me, Nora,_ " I whisper to myself as I fall backwards to a sitting position onto the bed. " _I don't hate you. Any of you. I just...I can't. Not again._ " Hmph...listen to me. I sound like a kid who just got dumped and is trying to reconcile with himself why it didn't work out. That's not _too_ off the mark, I guess...

I tilt to the side and nearly slam my head into the pillow, forgoing the covers out of disinterest. As my consciousness fades, once again, to the land of dreams, I swear I hear receding footsteps from outside my door.

Oddly enough, I seem not to dream this night. I'd have figured with the thoughts stewing in my mind, I'd have definitely relived a few of the instances associated, but...well, I'll not look a gift horse in the mouth here. Whatever helps to bury them down even further.

[Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmEwuZGu74M) I awaken at a later time, presumably eight hours later, at minimum, going by the light piercing through the room. It seems like daybreak, the light resembling the evening dew from when I'd trained yesterday but more, well, blue. My rousing is not a natural awakening, however. The light in conjunction with another sensation are the culprits there. What I'm sensing feels like...conflict? I sense Aura activity nearby, though there does not seem to be any threatening intent surrounding the area. Perhaps it's the kids? Ozpin, while he was in control, _did_ say they needed to train both themselves as well as the fledgling farmhand. Perhaps that's what they're doing. And so early in the day...well, that's not too dissimilar from myself back home. Even Reimu's given me noise complaints, and there's few in Gensokyo _more_ chill than her. My sparring sessions with Hisui can get a _bit intense_ , I suppose. Yesterday's was rather... _tame_ , all things considered.

I force my body back to a sitting position, somewhat struggling to do so as it had gotten quite snug throughout the night. It certainly was as cozy as I'd expected, since I'd been laying atop the covers rather than under them.

I wipe the sand from my eyes, then rise and head for my gear. I replace my glasses, then my jacket, then my jingasa, in that order. I think to leave the last item behind, as it may get in the way if I have to coach anyone, but I can just deal with that later. This was a gift, I should wear it as often as I can.

I slog towards the door and inch it open, peering out into the foyer. I don't know why I expect to find anyone, I can sense they're all downstairs. The only person truly unaccounted for is the old codger. He's probably out looking for his rogue Huntsmen. Here's just hoping they're worth the effort.

Wonder why he didn't offer to have anyone help? If it's because of his Semblance, well, it can't affect me. I don't recall if I mentioned it to them, but my jewel would've prevented his ' _bad luck_ ' from reaching me. I think that would count as something ' _supernatural_ '. But if we had more boots out there, we could cover more ground, and thus cut down the exploration time.

Oh well, his loss. Wouldn't be the first person I've dealt with that prefers to do things himself, even if his reasoning is sound.

I head down to the ground floor to find only one thing altered from how it was left last night. There's an empty mug on the table, top-down. I'll assume empty, anyway, since there's no puddle underneath. Perhaps he had a cup of joe before he left? Pretty early to have set out for a manhunt, though. People may yet still be _sleeping_ , for pete's sake.

I wander down to the dojo, where the sounds of battle grow more intense. They're muffled, though, as the shoji's doors are closed. From the sound of things, it seems like it's Ruby against Oscar. It's at least a battle of the sexes, going by the grunts. The high-pitched nature of the one leads me to suspect Ruby, and the male sounds too young to be Ren or Jaune.

I cross towards the sliding door, tapping against the wooded segments to indicate my presence in case anyone's leaning against it, then proceed to shove the doors open. My guesstimation proves correct, as I see the two youngest members of the group duking it out at the center of the terrace. The fight is clumsy and awkward, adhering to both sides' lack of formal close quarters training.

"Oh, Heiki, you're up," Jaune comments as I step onto the grass surrounding the main area. I glance over to see him to the left, followed by Nora further along the line, slightly leaning onto her hammer. Ren then lays at the end, though he seems less focused on their battle and more on one of his own. He sits with his legs crossed, seemingly meditating. I don't sense the proper mana flow from him to indicate he's doing so wholeheartedly, however. Perhaps he lacks the kind of control and focus I have to fully block out the sounds of their skirmish.

"Yeah, guess I slept funny, body's kinda sore. I'll be fine, though," I admit with a stretch and a yawn. I ogle at Nora for a moment, who mirrors her stares from the night prior but says nothing. I shoot her something of an apologetic look, or at least as much as I can muster with my half-conscious mind, then I direct my attention back towards the duel, first seeing Ruby wildly whiff a straight. [Scene Score #5](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/ag5c276bf9ec240) She flies right past Oscar as he dodges, nearly losing her balance in the process. It almost seems like a ruse, however, as she quickly recovers and ducks, delivering a sweeping kick which Oscar hops over. He then goes in for a rather lethargic hook, which she dodges with a swift dash behind him. He then spins around and relieves himself of any pressure she might have followed with via knee strike.

I'm pulled from the action by a critique from Jaune. "Oz wasn't kidding, Oscar's picking up on this stuff _fast_." He then folds his arms as Nora looks at him, smiling afterwards in agreement. "How long have they been at this?" I ask, looking back towards the youths. They trade a few blocked maneuvres, mostly focusing on upper body attacks.

"About an hour or so," Nora explains, which widens my eyes a tad. "And I'll presume he's never fought before?" Nora then snickers, causing me to avert my gaze. "You sound jealous~" I simply let out a low groan as I turn back to see Oscar successfully land a jab, directly into Ruby's face. She buckles back and partly turns to brace the area struck, then looks back at him with vengeance on her mind. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry!" he yelps afterwards, only to be met with a fierce hook from the chipper brunette that sends him flying about six or seven feet back. "Ooh," is Nora's reaction whilst Jaune audibly winces. I merely close my eyes and lightly shake my head. This may just be sparring, but you shouldn't let your guard down like that.

Ruby then pirouettes again and takes a celebratory stance, even complete with a small hop. She also shouts, " _Hah! Yes, I did it!_ " Yup, you _sure_ did. You clocked an innocent, inexperienced young lad straight in the face. Such a _commendable_ feat. If you were facing me, you'd have ended up on your backside _right after that whiff_. In fact, I may not have even allowed you _that_ much.

Her pride is shortly replaced with regret, as Oscar seems rather winded by the strike. She calls out to him while he simply lays prone and clasps his head. He then seems to argue with his roommate, complaining, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Tell you _what_? To _block_? That...should be a pretty self-evident part of combat. Or maybe he was referring to the rather lackluster flow of mana I'm sensing from him. If it's true that Auras in this world have an innate shielding ability, then his seems to not be engaged. I can really only tell, though, by comparing with his opponent. Hers is _quite_ active.

He then rises with clear annoyance on his face, then suddenly his eyes glow after a moment. Did he just tag in Ozpin? "Not bad, Miss Rose―" Okay, yep, he definitely did. "―but _Oscar_ doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or _I_ do." He then closes his eyes as his Aura materializes over his body, resembling the crackling effect that accompanies the state they seem to enter when they're damaged. Unlike my suddenly enhanced curiosity, the kids only seem to draw concern over the new matchup. You'd...rather just watch Oscar get beat around some more? If he's still present mentally during the switch, then he can probably still feel the movements his body makes. That would be far more valuable to him than having him fight himself. Ozpin would teach him, indirectly, his own fighting style whilst simultaneously getting him used to the etiquette that follows. I don't see the issue, save for the likely obvious shift in momentum the battle's going to take.

"Oh, uh, heh, maybe we should, uh, take a _break_!" Ruby suggests, clearly intimidated by her new opponent. Calm yourself, young lady...If you check out before the fight starts, you've already lost. _60%_ of combat is blind confidence. Gonna _need_ that if this ' _Salem_ ' character is even _half_ the devil she's been made out to be...

It's made abundantly clear that Ozpin is the one in control, as he confidantly rushes towards her with his guard up. His stance resembles that of a pugilist. He pecks at her own guard with a series of straights, nearly breaking it with a well-placed strike from the left. She's then caught off-guard by a right cross that hits her square in the face. Again. She reels back several feet, but he doesn't allow her to recover; he instead rushes in again and takes to the sky, belting her with a rather fierce horizontal sweep to her left temple. This grounds her, though she seems more frustrated than injured as she strikes the earth with her left fist.

She then springs to her feet, rushes at him for a second, then also lifts herself upwards to drop onto him with a diagonal straight. He ducks under it, mostly utilizing his short stature than anything else, then swiftly rises back up to kiss her chin with his forehead. This sends her tripping back several feet, where she eventually lands on her back, seeming to have really felt that one.

" _Ouch_ ," Nora audibly seethes, whilst Jaune provides the visual variant. I simply scoff in response. He's clearly an improvement over Oscar, but I'm still not real impressed. It may just be a matter of breaking his body in, though. It's pretty clear that the young boy is something of a stranger to proper fighting form. If anything, his style resembled that of rudimentary street brawling. Something we'll need to rectify.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings," he coaches as she simply lays flat and listens. " _Gooot iiiiit_..." she groans as she struggles to pick herself up. His eyes then glow again, signifying that Ozpin's opting out, as Oscar's body seems to do the same. He keels over from exhaustion, breathing rather heavily.

This causes Ruby to practically jump to her feet, promptly running to his side afterwards. " _Ah!_ Hey, are you okay?" she asks him, placing a hand to his shoulder. "How is this _so_ exhausting?" he wonders aloud. I then cross my arms and try to explain.

"Your body's simply not used to the stress of combat, or even training of _this nature_ by the looks of it. It's nothing that can't be remedied with repetition, though. With time, your endurance will build and strengthen, allowing you to fight for _hours_ if need be without fatigue. _Trust me_ , I'd know." All eyes seem to have been on me while I was lecturing, even Ren, who seems to have left his mind behind for a moment.

"Not to mention―" he adds. "―generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first; but in time, it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds." Oh, so you can do that, too? How many similarities do we share, then...yeah, y'know, thinking about it, I can pretty much do _everything_ you guys can, including your traits.

"After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance...whatever that may be." The word seems to intrigue the young man, acting as if it's from a foreign language. "Semblance..." he parrots, almost as if it's the first time he's ever heard the term. Nora then practically teleports to his side, moving at a speed I've only seen her reach once before. And she was supercharged then.

"You knooooow, like your very own _SUPER_ -power!" she explains. "Everybody's got one, it's just a matter of _finding it_ , and _mastering it_!" She then begins to list the ones belonging to our present company, each of which I identify whether or not I have a version of my own.

"Ruby moves super fast―" _Check,_ as well as showcased. "―electricity makes _me_ stronger―" Ehhh... _sorta_? I mean, I could absorb it and then reuse it, I guess..."―Ren can mask emotions―" _That's_ what that was? _Hrm_. "―and Jaune can, uhh..." she trails off, once again hammering in the fact that his is still unknown and untapped, pun somewhat intended.

"I...can't do―" he begins to admit before Ruby interjects. "Jaune's like you!" She then grabs Oscar's arm and drags him over to the blond knight like some kind of exhibit. "He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we _all_ know he will." I do believe I mentioned as such...there's no belief, it's―"And you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." This is true. If Semblances are tied to Aura, then training like this is the best thing you can do. That said...I'm still curious to how in the _Hell_ Nora discovered hers. What, was she _literally struck by lightning_?

"Cool," Oscar chirps as Ren delves into some rhetoric. "A common philosophy, is that a warrior's Semblance is part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance, while some claim it's the other way around. Of course, there are many who don't see a connection at all." Interesting. Both theories are equally as plausible as the other, so it's just superstition at the moment. Still, it's a nice thought. Poetic, even. Present company kinda blends them, too. Ruby's is a little...ehh, but Ren's suits him to a tee. Nora's is just _too_ perfect not to fit her.

"It's hard to know when you _know_ , sometimes," Nora jumps in, almost literally. "Ren's Semblance was unlocked through intense stress." Intense...what, when Kuroyuri―"And mine kicked in during training one day," Ruby reveals. That had to have been quite a shock. "What about you?" Oscar asks, gesturing towards Nora. _Oh please, oh please, oh please..._

"Oh, struck by lightning, didn't die...cuh- _RAAAA_ -zy Thursday..." _YES!_ Oh my _lord_ , that's so _PERFECT_! And...we could actually make a pretty decent pair, then. I mean, with my abilities, I can _basically_ act like a battery. Sounds like it could be fun. And exhausting...

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me..." Jaune puzzles dejectedly as Ren seems to give up on meditating and stands. "I _train_ , I _meditate_ _―_ " He seems to have more to his list but Ozpin commandeers the boy's body to lecture some more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is _far_ from over, and the same might be said for _all of you_." Yeah...pretty much. "Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end; you can still grow and evolve. Provided you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen?" I then remove my jingasa and slam an edge into the ground, partially burying it, then crash my hands together, one open and the other balled. I amplify my mana's natural flow to coalesce around my body to try and demonstrate my own control.

"That's _pretty much_ what I'd have said," I begin as my Aura strats to intensify ever so slightly. "The path you all walk, much like myself, is one that _truly_ has no end. For as long as we all live, we'll continue to improve and become more formidable. From there, we'll all choose how we wish to live out our lives. And, touching on philosophies once more, there's three that _most_ tend to walk to this end. The one all start on from birth onwards, and the one that I believe myself to still remain upon, is the _Path of the Warrior_. It's a path of the righteous, unfettered by things like greed and malice. They are noble souls who strive only to better themselves through discipline and perseverance, with one simple goal in mind: _to grow strong, in order to protect the weak_. Going by what I've seen, and what you've told me, I'd say this is a path that I _share_ with _all_ of you."

The teens simply stand attentively, smiling as I conclude that point. " _However_ ," I interject, myself really, dispersing my Aura to focus on a different energy. My body then becomes enveloped in a black, wispy, nearly translucent outline. I wince slightly as it materializes, the group's demeanors shifting to obvious unsettlement.

"Most who remain on that path eventually reach a point of enlightenment, where they then identify as something called ' _Bushin_ ,' or a ' _Warrior God_ '. They're, of course, not literal gods, but they've transcended to a state of being beyond just being mortal. They become a _symbol of peace_ , so to speak, embodying the essence of a noble spirit. However, there's two other paths that I should hope _none_ of you stray towards." The dark Aura begins to solidify, as I begin to project an all-too-familiar being out in front of myself. He's not actually here, though, thankfully. It's but a mimicry forged to emphasize my point.

Floating ahead of myself, captivating my audience, is the image of Kuro, my shadowy interloper. "A mind that becomes corrupted by avarice and envy...then treads the _Path of the Demon_. These wanderers are not necessarily _evil_ , per se, they simply seek to grow stronger through _whatever means necessary_ , no matter _how_ heinous. But, just like the Warrior's Path, this one, too, can split into something more...well, let's say ' _beyond_ '."

Kuro then begins to shapeshift and undulate, his form distorting and twisting into something far more sinister. A form I've seen him take once before, as well as an image he's betrayed my senses with a few times. He grows nearly three times his size, complete with a set of inky horns and wings, what can only be identified as shadowy scales and fur,  his circular, empty eyes now triangular and scornful.

"And this split is referred to as the _Path of the Kishin_. Like with a _Bushin_ , this path also refers to a deity: a _Demon God_ , in fact. But, unlike its counterpart, _Kishin_ actually are closer to divinity. One becomes a _Kishin_ when they've turned to the darkest forms of power known to man, and have _completely_ forgone what it means to be human, or I suppose this extends to Faunus as well, in _this_ world's case. Unlike the Demon's Path, who strives only for strength above all else, _Kishin_ strive to dominate. To enslave, to desecrate, to _destroy_. They refuse to stop until _everything_ before them is laid to ruin. They're the _most_ corrupt souls in existence, and ones that _Bushin_  often confront wherever one arises. They _can_ wield stronger powers, but they're devoid of all semblance to right and wrong, as well as hubris...a trait that can, and often has, be exploited." (For the record, this demonstration used Hakkai #77: Projection. Not all of them require an incantation to use. It essentially lets the user create a phantasmal image of whatever comes to mind. Can be used for stuff like this, as well as deception. _Wink._ ;D)

I then dispel the projection, along with the wispy aura. I open my eyes, having closed them to focus all my efforts on the imagery, to see some relatively frightened looks on my companions. I may have gone a tad overboard, but that's just what this stuff does to me. I like to wax poetic about topics I truly enjoy.

I then retrieve my jingasa, swipe the dirt away with a single stroke, then replace it upon my head. While they are still joined with its surface, I caress the edge once with my right hand, counter-clockwise from 9-o'clock to 6, then channel some Qi onto my hand as I swing my arm diagonally and adjacent to my hip, throwing some white specks of energy in the direction it is aimed.

"And that is why we _must_ be resolute in our efforts to improve. We―" "Okay, okay, we get it! Let's get back to it!" Ruby interrupts, causing me to grimace. _Couldn't let me have my moment, could you? Good grief._

"What was that _thing_ you were projecting?" Jaune asks as Ruby and Oscar head back out to the center to resume sparring, Ozpin seeming to have left already. I _kinda_ wanted to coach one of you, but...alright. "Hrmm..." I mutter before responding, unsure if I should really reveal his identity. "He, um...You _may_ recall that moment when I seemed to have, erm... _lost it_ , back in that village," I suggest to which he nods, though Nora and Ren seem rather lost. " _When_ was this?" the ginger asks, predictably.

"Just before you two arrived. I...well, that being is simply referred to as ' _Kuro_ ,' which just means ' _dark_ ' or ' _black_ '. _Original_ , I know. But...he's not _just_ a display. He's... _real_. Well...at least to me." My listeners all grow perturbed by the revelation, though the youngsters seem oblivious due to their distance and fervor. "He's been a part of me ever since I first learned how to harness energy." I form some crackling, green energy around my fist, watching it mostly just to keep it in check.

"He haunts my dreams, and like in that village, he also has some influence over my other senses as well. But..." I trail off as I look towards the sparring pair. Oscar's form has drastically improved, seeming to have taken notes from Ozpin's display earlier. My thoughts are far too sparse to really detail their actions, though.

" _He did something new there._ Something he _never_ showed the ability for before. He actually...injured me. Not drastically, but...he actually managed to influence a part of the material world. I'd thought him tied _only_ to my subconscience, but..." "So, when you were flailing around, you were actually―" "Yes. It didn't _actually_ seem to faze him, but he did vanish after my kick. I-it was just instinctive, a-and he...I-I..." Every part of me begins to scatter, from my thoughts to my eyes, but I'm pulled out of the trance by Ren, with a simple shoulder tap.

"Are you okay?" the tall lad asks, which prompts me to massage my eyes and nasion. "Sorry...I am. I don't mean to worry you." Nora's face then pushes into view, as she'd ducked under my jingasa and stands with an arched back, her hands resting furiously on her waist. "This have something to do with last night?" she asks, which startles me as I hadn't noticed her movements. I notice the sounds of battle have ceased, indicating the duo is likely staring over here since I'm being projected so much unnecessary attention.

Jaune then asks the question that makes me upset at Nora's own query. "Wait, what...happened last night?" "The two of them seemed to be at odds about...something," Ren points out. I pocket my hands and turn back to head into the dojo, when I hear Ruby and Oscar heading over. "What's going on?" the former asks as they reach us.

"Nothing important," I urge, with naturally little success. "It is, _too_! It's like you're _hiding something_." I kind of _am_ , Nora. And for _good_ reason.

I sigh as I rest my hand on the shoji. " _You really want to know?_ " I ask, my tone low and cold. The crowd all seems to nod in agreement. "I've been forced into other worlds for about _five or six years now_ , I think I've mentioned that. In that time frame, I've met many wonderful people, present company included. Some... _more wonderful than others_." I feel my eyes begin to water again, which I scatter in the same fashion as the night prior.

"Yet the fact that I'm _here_...well, that means that I... _succeeded_ in leaving their worlds, to return to mine." "Isn't that your goal, though?" Jaune asks, clearly not getting the message. A quick glance back doesn't make it obvious if any of them do.

" _Yes._ Yes, it is. But that also means I... _left the people in them_ , too. Some of them...left _me_ , as well. Not that they were _mine_ to lose, _bu-ut_...doesn't mean it didn't still hurt." My voice cracks a bit as I slide into the dojo. "If the relevance of that isn't obvious, ask Nora. I'm...not _really_ in the mood to explain." I cross the dojo's width and head up the stairs with no further questioning. I see them standing around, puzzled, as I cross to the second half of the winding staircase.

I return to the lobby, now without an exact goal in mind. I'd wanted to help them train some, but I'm feeling a bit disinclined to at the moment. Hrm...

_Oh!_ I know.

I head up to the second floor, bound for the instrument that may alleviate this feeling. I pass by the display and ogle the grand piano, sitting exactly as I had left it. I open the lid and prop it up with the bar, locking it into its respective catch, then move towards the seat and lift the fallboard.

"Question is, what to play..." I could recite something from memory, or I could try to sightread one of the songs in the Scroll. A few of them were probably accompanied by this very instrument. I did wish to binge them at some point, intent to learn them in their entirety. I'm as much a brawler as I am an audiophile.

I decide to just play whatever, not wanting to pick something with much weight or meaning. I rest my jingasa against the piano's leg to my left, crack my neck and knuckles, then visualize an arrangement to perform.

I decide on an [instrumental variant of a song I heard long ago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJInGGAPZgI) (Scene Score #6), back in my old world. One that I use for practice, usually. I'd normally accompany it with vocals, but I feel more enthused to keep it to just the instrumentation, and just echo the lyrics with the keys. The song itself basically talks about the banal, mindless grind of approaching every day the same as the last. It's mostly in reference to school life, but it can really be applied to many situations. But then, one day, every thing changes due to the introduction of something. A person, I believe. They cause the days past to fade away, which leads to the singer's avatar losing themself in the process. Eventually, all they can do in the end is thank the person, and bid them farewell as they fade into nonexistence.

It's surreal, but the vocals are fun and the accompaniment is serene. It just seems the perfect reflection of my current mindset. I'm so tired of going through this inane, life-threatening process of fighting my way back home every couple of months. I'm far less enthralled for when I'm going to have to bid the kids farewell, also. I hope, at least, I'll be doing so because I'm leaving, not the other way around. That's _also_ getting stale...

My performance is less than professional, however. I'm quite certain a few of these notes are off or sour. I pass the third iteration of lyrics when I stop myself suddenly. " _Damn it_ ," I curse as my eyes water some more. I fail to stop them this time, dirtying the keys. "I shouldn't be burdening them with _my_ troubles...they have _plenty_ already. _Urgh_...this conflict is almost too much to bear. I understand completely _every single issue_ there is with lettin' them in, of which there are _several_ , yet I..."

I remove my glasses with my left hand, then wipe my eyes dry with the right, replacing them with a deep exhalation. I then return to the piece, picking up where I left off. I seem even less coordinated, though, as now I'm sure these notes are sour. I sigh and slow my pace, which seems to help slightly. This interpretation is still far from flawless. I almost want to cry again over how terrible it is.

_I just can't help it._ It's not _just_ the thoughts of the people I've left behind. It's also of the ones I may _never see again_. I can't say that it would be the worst thing to be stuck here, I quite _like_ the company I presently keep. It's just...this _isn't_ my home. This _isn't_ the place I've _dedicated_ myself to. This _isn't_ where I devoted _years of my life_ to improve myself just because I was given free reign to. This _isn't_ where my _family_ is. And not the one I was _born_ to. The people I would _die for over and over again_ if it meant _**anything**_. The people back home who _laugh_ with me, the people who _support_ me, the people who _fight with me_ , the people who...

...love me? I don't actually know if they do or not. I know I feel strongly for them, but...ugh. Even there, I still torment myself. I've always had this issue, but...I see it _as_ one less and less each day. My inability to properly deal with emotions, whether my own or others'. It's something I've always _hated_ about myself, but it's not something I can ever seem to overcome. It's just always seemed more efficient to try and bury them when they're not relevant. Is that... _so_ wrong? I'm sure that anyone I ask would concur that it is, but I don't see it that way. How _can_ I? I'm trying to look at an emotional thing scientifically, matter-of-factly, when emotions are _inherently_ neither of those things. They _can_ be explained by the former, but that's all.

For some inexplicable reason, both my arms start to shake. I'd understand why if it was just the right one, but―

" _Heeeeeeey kiddo_..." Oh _God_ , no. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt ya. Not _too_ much, anyway." And where _are_ you? "Oh, y'know. _Around_..." Fascinating. What do you _want_? "To tell you to _hold onto this feeling_. What you were just battling." Why? This related to you wanting me dead for whatever the hell it is―" _Partly_ , yes. But, I'm feeling a bit _generous_ after that rather _flattering display_ you gave the children." I was wondering why you seem less..." _Hilarious?_ " **Annoying.** "Ouch. And _I'm_ the _hurtful_ one here. But, no. My generosity is coming in the form of a _hint_." Oh, this ought to be good.

"It is. It pertains to what I am, and how you can _harness_ me." Harness? What could you _possibly_ offer me that I would want to harn―" _Power_. Not _necessarily_ my own, but..." Then what _good_ are you? _Just get out of my head already_ , you feckless―" _Silence!_ Do you want the hint or not?" Spill it, demon.

"That's just it. I'm _not_ a demon." _Okaaay_..."No, really. Take _hold_ of that darkness, and you will understand what I am. And then, we can _really connect~_ " Okay...starting to get _creepy_ there. " _I know_. _Ehehe~_ But, whether or not you listen to me is irrelevant, I suppose. I'll have you _one way or another_ , I just thought it might be nice to do so under agreeable ter―" Would you just _go away_? I _really_ don't have the patience for you right now.

" _Fine, fine, be that way. You try to be nice_..."

Right. You, nice. Because you're a _nice_ guy. Invading people's dreams and screwing with their perception of reality is what _nice_ guys do. _Prick_.

I seem to have missed it while he was being cryptic, as usual, but it seems I've gained an interloper. A pint-sized one at that. My senses cause me to turn around in my seat to find Ruby inched around the glass display, her body a dark mass that reminds me of the entity I just conversed with due to the display's thickness. _Please_ , Ruby, don't be difficult...

"Heiki?" she calls as I turn back to the piano. "Yes, I know you're there. C'mon." I hear her footsteps approach, made a bit tedious by how light they are. "Nora told us about last night...is there something you need to get off your chest?" Here we go. I mean, there _is_ , but...

[Scene Score #7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcekqxobnk8)

"I guess I do, but―" "No _but_ s. You're a good guy, Heiki, and while we haven't known each other very long, I already see you as a good friend." I quietly seethe at the notion with a light, " _Tch._ " "So if something's bothering you, I'd like to help if I―" " _Stop._ " I'm clasping onto the side of this piano so tightly. Goodness, I'm practically _shaking_.

" _Please_...just stop." "Why? We're your _friends_ , you can come to u―" "But you're not." "Huh?" "I'm not...a friend. I...I-I ca―" She then grasps at my back and right shoulder. "What are you saying? Of course you are!" I then hop up from the conductor's seat and grasp at her shoulders, my pupils constricted as I stare icicles into hers. "We're _not_! _We...we can't be._ I..." I then shift my view to the floor, as droplets fall from my face. Can't seem to hold 'em back anymore.

"I'm so conflicted. I don't know where to go, what to do..." I'm just gonna lay it bare. Let her be the judge. She's Team RWBY's leader, right? She seems more in tune with this stuff than I am. Maybe she can help me sort it out.

"If it's not enough that I'm not even sure I can make it _home_ this time, I...just can't bring myself to accept it. I'm so... _so_ tired of leaving people behind, to _never_ see them again. People who have brought me joy, people who have given their lives away for me, people who've...stolen my heart..." More waterworks. _Such a wuss_...

I release her and droop my arms down like they're wet noodles. "I...just _don't want to repea_ ―" I'm cut off by a sudden rush of warmth. I don't even realize the source at first, as I look up dazed and stunned over where Ruby was standing. Was. I then look down again to see her against me, her head tilted to the left. I then register her arms wrapped around my abdomen, which explains the initial sensation, though it is somewhat subdued as I can now barely feel the actual pressure of her embrace as they are aimed over my jacket rather than under.

My mind seems to go blank as my body begins to slightly tremble and shiver, with an earthquake erupting in my chest. I slowly regain my senses and control after a few moments, however, proceeding then to cross my own arms around her shoulders and down to the recession of her back. Due to her stature, however, I have to watch the angle so as to not reach anywhere uncouth.

"Ruby..." I mumble, raising my right arm to the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry, it's pretty _tasteless_ of me to, _moan_ about _my_ problems when―" " _Nope._ " She looks up after silencing me, her expression soft and amiable. "I don't know just what you've gone through in your travels, but I can tell how genuinely it's affecting you. So don't go feeling like your problems aren't worth mentioning or that it'll be hard for you to leave or whatever." She pulls back slightly, relocating her grip to my shoulders. The distance she creates forces my own grip to loosen, replacing my arms at my sides.

"You're no less valuable a person than anyone else, and it upsets me that you don't trust us enough to―" "It's not that I don't _trust_ you." I play a bit with her hair, pushing the right streaked lock over its respective ear. I notice a subtle redness creep in, but she doesn't seem to mind the gesture too much. "I just don't view my issues as something that can be helped by _talking_ about them." I then rest the same hand atop her head. "But...you _have_ to understand where I'm coming from here. Like yourselves, _I know_ what _loss_ is. I've _literally held people in my arms_ , _as the light fades from their eyes_." I then pocket the arm, the left still dangling at my side, then look off into space.

"And...not a _day_ goes by that I don't think about the people I've left behind. It's _no_ exaggeration when I say that, if I had simply been stranded in those worlds, I could still have lived _quite_ happily. But it wouldn't replace Gensokyo. I can't really narrow it down to just _one_ thing, but...I _don't_ belong here. I don't _belong_ in the worlds I get sent to. My place is within Gensokyo, with my..." "Family?" I bite my lip when she says the ' _F_ ' word. Despite my strong feelings towards the people I cherish there, I'm still negligent to use that word in reference to them. It just...it goes beyond that.

"...the people whom I've devoted my life to. If that's family, then yes." I then wipe across my eyes once more with my left arm, though the liquid has stopped draining from my sockets. It's more just to scrape away the moist sensation its left behind. "But that's not to disparage _our_ relationship. I _do_ trust you, I _do_... _c-care about_..." She then silences me again with a finger to the lips, not that it was really necessary. "You don't have to say it, I think I understand." She then pulls away completely, crosses her arms behind her back, then delivers the sweetest smile I think I've ever seen. She's too adorable for her own good, it's almost _criminal_.

I scratch my head, then move to try and fix up my hair, as it had gotten a tad unruly over the past few minutes. "Sorry if I've worried you all. The whole ordeal has, _admittedly_ , been a bit...well, _silly_." She then shakes her head. "Not at all. I think I'd be feeling the same in your position. But...we'll be here for you just as much as I'm sure you'd be there for us, y'know? So from now on, no more being vague." I let out a brief sigh and blink my eyes with a light smile finally creasing my face. "I guess there wasn't a way around it anyways, not with people like _you_ around," I joke with a chuckle.

She then curiously eyes the piano, enveloping me in a sense of dread towards her next choice words. "Can you play?" Yep, _here_ we go. I grab onto the side and inspect it without really having something to look for. "I dabble. I'm actually in the process of improving with several instruments, though I'm _undoubtedly_ best with guitar so far. Fitting, since it's among my favourites." I glance over to see a look of wonder in her eyes, making it clear she wants a demonstration.

"Could I ask you to play something for me?" I look straight at her, then shift my eyes back towards the display. " _No_ ," I reply as I tilt my body to completely look past her. How long, I wonder?

"But I _can_ play for _all_ of you." She then joins my spectation of the case as Nora, followed by the rest of the gang, tilt themselves into view. "Were we _that_ obvious?" the ginger asks, prompting another sigh from me.

"Only to me. Anyone else would've had no clue," I say with a chuckle. They then round the corner into view. Nora remains at the front, followed by her spouse-to-be, then Jaune, then the newest addition to the roster. "I'll assume you caught _most_ of...well, what just happened." They nod, nearly in unison. "Why was that so hard to admit last night, though?" Nora puzzles.

"Oh, he's _just_ a drama queen~" Ruby chirps with a hand to the wind. " _Tch,_ " I sputter, facing away with a grimace. "That's pretty _blunt_. I guess it's not entirely _wrong_ , though..." I admit which elicits some laughter. " _Sooo_ ," Ruby starts with a light sway to and fro. "Didja have a song in mind?" It certainly seems like you do. But...

"Well, I have two, but neither are from _your_ world. I'm...not real familiar with them yet." I reseat myself, trying to sound out in my head the flow of both pieces. "So we can put it to a vote, I guess. The options are a song from my homeland, composed by a friend of mine, or one from my old world. I may have left _much_ of it behind, but I've at least brought with me some of the music there."

After some mental deliberation, the jury seems to reach a verdict. It results with the first option, getting a vote from Ren, Ruby, and Nora, whilst the second selection only received favour from Jaune and the pipsqueak. I'd have brought it to a tie, however, as my selection from my old life is one of my all-time favourites. Still, the people have spoken.

"Very well," I respond, turning to the keys. "It's a song called '[Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFfobWNJIXU)', and I think it pretty much summarizes what I kinda gushed about just now, only with different context. Guess it would've been somewhat poetic to have been playing it when you all came up, but...I've never really been timely like that, so whatever." More laughter as I then try to remember the words. Perhaps that vote was a little rigged, though. Technically both come from my old world, but the author of the piece actually resides in Gensokyo. Several of the people like her do, actually. That would explain why their appearances back in my old home were purely holographic. What was their categorization, again? Voca...something or another. Vocaroo? No, that doesn't sound right. Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter.

I begin the score at a slightly slower tempo than the original, somewhat apprehensive towards accuracy due to my shoddy performance earlier. It wasn't awful, but...well, if any of the Prismrivers heard that, they'd have had my head.

After I'm confident with the melody, I then start to throw in the vocalizations. As I'm male, and a natural baritone, the pitch is lower than Luka's despite her barely being above tenor, essentially resulting in being half an octave lower. The mixture sounds strange at first, but that may be due to the lack of the other instrumentation the original song includes. I repeat the vocalizations a second time, hearing some light thunking. I guess some of them want to relax a bit too much, resting on the glass display. Hopefully it's not brittle.

{Gonna throw a small break in here since the next part is mostly lyrics, so you can skip to the next break if you want. And yes, I did change a lyric. I do that just because.}

[Scene Score #8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlph7r62vXU) (This is actually supposed to be a cover I recorded myself, but I've not gotten around to it, even since I initially wrote all this out. Maybe I'll get around to it, Iunno.)

"Why can't iiiit...be peerfeeect? " Crisp and buttery, I wish this was how my voice sounded all the time. Or maybe it does and I just don't hear it the same?

"This loove's not, E-ven reeeal  
Why dooon't Iiii, cry for you?  
Love was deeead, from THE start  
Iii don't waaant you  
Iii don't neeed you  
Iii'll forgeeeet you  
It doooesn't maa-A-t-uh-uh-err

I'll plaaay aalooong  
Wriiiting ouuur sooong  
Wee are perfeect

... _I love you_...

Nooooooo, this is all wroooooong  
Why aren't you gooo―oo-ooone  
I know you're noo-OOoot, that strong―

Dooooon't, listen to meeee  
We'll always beeee  
So perfectly-eee  
Happy... "

More noodling after the first verse, accompanied with more vocalizations. I think a few of those trills and vibratos were probably unnecessary, but whatever.

"The liiiies you, succuuuumb to  
Blissfuuully, unaawaare  
I doon't know, how youu caan't  
See throuuugh my, faça-AAA-aade

Iii don't waaant you  
Iii don't neeed you  
Iii'll forgeeeet you  
It doooesn't maa-A-t-uh-uh-err

I'll plaaay aalooong  
Wriiiting ouuur sooong  
Wee are perfeect

... _Forget me_...

Nooooooo, this is all wroooooong  
Why aren't you gooo―oo-ooone  
I know you're noo-OOoot, that strong―

Dooooon't, listen to meeee  
We'll always beeee  
So perfectly-eee  
Happy―

And maaaybe, one daaay I'll  
Get toooo see, your smii-hiiiile  
In theee arms, of someooone  
Who loooves you  
Like I do... "

Luka...Haku...Gumi...Teto...Rin...will I _ever_ see any of _you_ again, either?

"Nooooooo, this is all wroooooong  
Why aren't you gooo―oo-ooone  
I know you're noo-OOoot, that strong―

Dooooon't, listen to meeee  
We'll always beeee  
So perfectly-eee  
_Happy_... "

{End of lyrics}

One final refrain of the intro before ending on a low chord. Just like her in the video, or what I can recall, tears stream down my face once more. All of the potential lovers I've abandoned for Gensokyo, all of the people felled before me, all of those who laid down their lives for me... _has it been worth it_?

[Scene Score #9](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/ag5c276ca9aecef)

I dry my eyes for hopefully the final time today, then turn to see the kids more in awe than in sorrow. " _So preeetty~_ " Ruby mews with stars in her eyes. "Huh, I never took you for a musician," Jaune comments with folded arms. "Your friend," Ren starts with a somewhat concerned look. "Did something happen to her? Most songs like that stem from some personal grief." I pause to think back, though I don't recall ever asking her about it. Weird, that's the kind of thing I'd ask, too.

"Maybe, I don't think I ever pressed her on it. It's possible, though. I'm aware of _some_ issues she's had in the past." "What's her name?" Nora asks, seeming less impressed than the others. "Luka. Megurine Luka, and she's _something_ of an android." The team is understandably befuddled by this information, though Ruby seems a bit taken aback by the term. "It's odd for sure, they're kind of out of place given how, well... _dated_ , Gensokyo's culture is, but...Things that reside in Gensokyo are _not necessarily from_ Gensokyo. Same as how the border spits me out sometimes, things also just flow in as well. Her and a few of her friends must have been _among_ them at some point."

I then rise, pocketing my hands as an energetic Ruby shouts, " _Encore!_ " I look away, trying desperately to keep my eyes dry for a change, the very real possibility that I'll _never_ return to Gensokyo not leaving my thoughts. "I...don't know if that's a great idea," I object, the serious tone from earlier returning to my voice. I immediately sense some agitation from the peanut gallery, which prompts me to cast off the worry and doubt and throw on some of my infamous bravado. And my jingasa.

"Because _you all_ need to get back to training," I announce, headed for the stairwell. "And this time, _I'll_ help."


	22. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and foes can come in many forms. Some new, some old, some unexpected, and some have precedent. When the time comes for one to take sides, the choice of whom to protect and whom to destroy can often become jaded and difficult.
> 
> The man has encountered this very notion many times, with scars of various nature to show for it.
> 
> But one thing is for certain, and that's that his own allegiances are just that.
> 
> Though the journey seems far from over, he is certain of one thing, and one thing alone.
> 
> For as long as he lives, he will protect those dear to him, and do whatever it takes to ensure victory, as well as to prevent them from losing anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for a long one, folks. Almost hit the character limit on this one. 🤣

Before I head down the first slope, though, Ren voices a concern which seems shared by his peers. "Are you sure you're up for it?" I stop for a moment, finding the bravado a bit hard to maintain.

"Of course! Why _wouldn't_ I be? Now c'mon," I bellow as I speed down to the foyer. A quick glance at the clock reveals that that whole ordeal took a while. I'm unsure of what time it was when I awoke exactly, but it's just after noon.

My pace is the same until I reach the bottom staircase before the dojo, where I slow myself after checking to see if they're close or not. The mask wears off as I try to psych myself up.

" _Keep it together, man. It's not like this is **entirely** new..._" I slap my cheeks and cross into the dojo. I open the shoji and head for the center of the terrace, where I stand posed like an instructor while waiting on the teens. After a few seconds, they catch up to me, finally heading down the stairs. Jaune is the first, followed by Nora, then Ren, then Ruby and Oscar who are nearly side-by-side.

"Now then," I start as they all enter the garden. "Who wants to go first?" I point around and call out their names, though none seem overly enthused to step forward. "Alright, if you won't _volunteer_..." I start, channeling some wind energy into my leg. "I'll choose _for_ you!" I then snap my leg upwards, bringing the calf down in Oscar's direction as a mystic wave of green energy launches out from my leg and pulls him towards me. "Whirlwind Snap!" I shout as he stumbles in my direction. It would've ordinarily had more pull, but I didn't use a very strong version of the move.

I then lower my leg as the boy sighs and walks to my side, leaving us both isolated at center-stage. "You're gonna go easy on me, right?" he pleads as I tilt my body slightly to face him at an angle. "Naturally. I don't aim to _kill_ ya, but you _do_ still need to pull something from this, too." I slide my legs apart and assume my standard fighting pose, which seems to intimidate the lad; however, he closes his eyes which causes some mana flow within his form. He's not going to tag out already, is he?

Well, he does glow, but not in the way that would indicate such a transference. No, he simply gains the green, shard-like barrier he had before when Ozpin sparred with Ruby. Guess he's gotten that down alright.

[Scene Score #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZZeOh2DL7M)

I then motion for him to take the first move, which causes him to rush in with a rather pronounced right hook. I simply sidestep it as he whiffs and flies past me. I discreetly trip him on his way over, which causes him to faceplant. Oh dear, this is going to take a while.

"Ow..." he groans as he slowly gets back up. "Reading your opponent's moves is a staple of any battle. Even outlandish styles like mine, which I'm sure you'll find it to be, can be predicted if you know what to look for. And it's like Ozpin said before: ' _Always be aware of any openings._ '" He simply sighs once he regains his balance, assuming an open, defensive stance as he has been. We stalemate for a few moments before I dash towards him, aiming to test his reflexes.

I deliver the same punch to him as he just had, only with more power behind it. Almost mirroring his roommate from earlier, he ducks under it and quickly rises to thrust into my chin with an uppercut. It does more damage than I'd presumed, causing me to take a step back. He then rushes at me while I'm dazed for a moment, throwing out some straights and crosses to my torso. I block them, then grasp his left arm, lock it and lightly twist it after stepping slightly out of his reach.

"What now?" I ask as he struggles to pull himself from me. He then grasps at my arm with his other one, trying to tug it from my grasp. My grip doesn't loose much, but I do need to throw in some effort to keep him bound. I then grasp at his other arm, pull him towards me, then belt him in the abdomen with a sharp knee-strike. I release him as he is forced airborne for a moment, falling backwards to his knees. He groans and coughs a bit, clearly injured by my attack, and more than I intended.

"Shoot, sor―" I speak as I'm forced to backpedal by an interruption. Jaune had jumped into the fight, throwing out a fierce right straight, aimed for my left cheek. He then pursues me with a series of hooks, which I alternate swaying from and parrying. Our fists meet a few times, until we eventually lock hands. "Y'know, it's _rude_ to _cut in_ like that," I assert while he just smiles. "It's also rude to pick on people half your size...no offense, Oscar," he denounces as he glances back towards the lad for a moment.

In that moment, I trip and ground him, pushing him down with forceful pressure to his chest with a palm strike, then proceed to plant the same knuckle into his stomach which causes a pained grunt. "And it's unwise to divert your focus when clashed with an opponent." He glares at me, wincing, with one eye open. " _Cheap...shot..._ " Hi pot, I'm kettle.

I walk back towards Oscar, who seems to have recovered from our transaction. We both re-assume our fighting poses and proceed to rush at one another, though he breaks and leaps into the air. He throws another cross which I roll under. He chases me, keeping me crouched with a fierce straight which I can only catch and hold. This is mirrored with our free arms as well, forcing me into the same predicament Jaune placed me in. This boy got strong all of a sudden, but it doesn't seem like he tagged out.

After a few moments, I decide to fall backwards a bit and pull him down with. Similar to last time, only rotated. Rather than knee him again, though, I plant my foot into his abdomen and toss him backwards, trying to keep my force light so as to not throw him off the cliffside. He lands just shy of the fence, on his back, with another audible grunt as he connects. Maybe I'm being too rough with him.

I spring myself back up as I hear a crackling sound. I turn to find his barrier materialize again for a moment, signifying that I've lowered it. He pants rather extensively, which prompts me to call the match. Aura shields aren't terribly strong, are they? Then again, his needs to be strengthened, I suppose.

I run over to the lad and rest a hand on his back while he lays on all fours after turning, still breathless. "I'm sorry, I may have gotten a bit carried away," I remark while he just shoots me a look that basically says, ' _you think?_ ' I help him to his feet after he regains his composure. He then meanders dejectedly towards the audience to recuperate, as I walk back towards the center of the field. I glance over to Jaune, still where I'd dropped him, now arisen and seemingly hungry for blood.

"Round two?" I ask which elicits a nod. I once again take up my casual discipline, letting him rush towards me so as to distance himself from the fence. It's the same as when I trained solo before, which is different from the one I held for Tyrian, as that's reserved for serious fights only. While this _is_ serious, it's still just sparring, and with _kids_ for that matter.

He projects a heavy right hook, which I simply backpedal to avoid. He then lays into me with similar strikes, each of which get stonewalled. This kid hits _hard_...

His strikes, while pronounced, force me back and towards the fence. He seems to slow his onslaught when I get close to it, but then I push off his final strike and slide backwards, leaping onto and then from the border, back towards the center with a roll upon landing. The maneuvre seems to impress him, but he shakes it off and charges at me again. I cut him off this time, though, by dashing in myself and planting a sharp, firm palm into his chest which halts his attack. He takes a step back, which opens me to a follow-up. I slide in and kiss his chin with my other palm, then cross my back leg, with a slight turn, into the air and stomp it down on his front one. This staggers him, but my combo is far from over.

I beat his abdomen with the back of my right hand, then proceed to trip him again, only this time, it's with my arm after a quick spin. I lift him after throwing out my other arm to grasp his undershirt, holding a leg with the other, then flip him back towards the center of the terrace. The onlookers and him all audibly wince and groan at the result, while I simply retake my stance.

"You good?" I ask as he hoists himself up with his forearms and calves but not a step further. " _Yeah_ ," he exhales, clearly in jest. "Just _peachy_." I then cross my arms behind my head as Ruby steps in and places a hand on his back. "Don't worry, Jaune, I'll get him back for you," she vows while he lets out a weak chuckle. Did that really hurt that much?

" _No_ ," Nora interjects as she joins Ruby around the crippled knight. " _We'll_ get him." Oh, a tag-team this time? And we're doing weapons now. This'll be interesting.

"Is that really fair?" Ren asks, which prompts a glare from everyone but myself. "Have you been watching this guy fight, Ren?" Ruby queries. "He's too strong!" I let out a chuckle of my own, folding my arms after. "I'd be a poor coach otherwise," I assert as Jaune crawls back towards the shoji. Walk it off.

"Coach? More like _bully_ ," Ruby mocks with a confusing expression. I can't really tell if she's upset or not. I guess I could just read her...well, no, it doesn't seem real genuine.

"Tough love is _still_ love, sweetheart," I boast as I return to my earlier stance. The three of us then rush at each other as my mind wanders elsewhere, not focusing too heavily on the fights from here on out. I end up crushing the competition, though not flawlessly. Several hours fly by as the kids alternate trying to dethrone me, even mixing up the teams until it ends with all five of them attacking at once. I barely hold off their pressuring, eventually succumbing to a rather cleverly coordinated assault. Ren had kept my attention with a very agile set of strikes, almost mimicking my own, when he eventually locked me in another struggle of forces. Before I could react, I got sandwiched by the ladies and had my ribs nearly crushed, which promptly ended the fight since that actually hurt quite a bit. I crumple after the tag-team, which causes them to back off, all of us panting feverishly from a very well-rounded sparring session.

"You're... _way_...too...strong," Nora admits after we all settle inside the dojo. "Yeah...how did Tyrian...even stand...a chance against you...?" Jaune puzzles. I sigh, trying to recall the fight. "He didn't, really. Most of the fight...was pretty one-sided, as I recall. And he only won because of that friggin' tail..." I inspect the area he stabbed, grimacing at the sight. It may be all but gone now, but it still happened. Yet another screw-up on my end...

"I'm just glad...he's on our side..." Ruby heaves, seemingly more winded than everyone else, save for Oscar. I'm a bit surprised Ozpin never took over in all that time. Nightfall's not too far off from now, that went on for a while.

"All of that skill..." Ren postulates through measured breaths. "...and you have all of those augments, too. It truly is a blessing to have you as an ally." Oh, stop that, now. Even I have my limits. Hell, you've seen them yourself. In a normal fight, sure, I probably seem exemplary. That's all thanks to Meiling's rigorous regimen and literally fighting all sorts of demons on a monthly basis. But actually against demons? I'm nowhere near as adept.

"Let's not...let's not get ahead of ourselves, now," I suggest, pulling their attention from their respiratory issues. "We still don't know what it is we're up against, not _fully_ anyhow, so don't play me up too much. I'm _far_ from invincible, as you should know by now." Silence follows for nearly half a minute as we all attempt to recover.

"I'm gonna assume we're all done for a bit?" I ask to which everyone nods in agreement. "Yeah, after all that? Definitely gonna just relax upstairs..." Oh yeah, Ruby? Not gonna run off to your land of mystery and adventure like last night? Though I guess it's more acceptable...this time.

"And let's not forget about Qrow, he said his list was pretty big, remember?" Jaune comments. "Yeah, which means a big dinner!" Nora, _please_. At least _try_ and show a little self-control...

A big list, though? Wonder how many Huntsmen we should be expecting...or cutthroats, perhaps. He just doesn't seem like the type to keep the friendliest company. Or...well, company at all, given his little issue with luck. I really don't envy him, that's for sure. I'm basically his polar opposite, I get very lucky out on these journies. Kids haven't the slightest clue, either, after that session. I just hope they don't lionize me too greatly. That's not why I fight, if nothing else.

"Well, we're clearly done until then, what about you, Heiki?" Jaune asks. I rest atop my arms, mentally weighing my options. I could do what I ought to, and wander around town to search for clues on Akara, but...now I'm just too tired for that. Guess I should've considered that before brawling with a bunch of kids for hours.

At least they all seemed to improve. Especially the juniors, Ruby even seemed to show more growth than Oscar. And they just wouldn't quit...I guess I see how they got so far before running into me. They'd have probably carried on fine, too. Not that I can see the future or alternate realities, of course, but they could've probably stood against Tyrian if they can coordinate like that. Plus, Qrow would've probably still shown up and intervened. He seems capable if he managed to get away with just a scratch, however fatal it could've been. Kinda wish I got to see him in action, though...I bet it was pretty sweet.

"I think I'm gonna meditate," I finally decide as the kids slowly take to their feet. "Doesn't really matter if you're tired to do that. You kids really made me work up a sweat, haven't been like this in a while." They seem to want to cheer at this accomplishment but are still far too fatigued to put any real enthusiasm into it. I don't blame them. I can spar with Hisui for hours and it still barely competes with this. And if _I'm_ feeling the burn...

"Well, you have fun with that, then," Ruby suggests as they, one-by-one, inch their ways up to the foyer. "If you need us, we'll be upstairs! I doubt any of us are going anywhere for a while." Sorry...but you guys _could've_ tapped out at any time. I'm not going to, this is the kinda stuff I live for.

N-no, not combat, self-improvement. Bettering yourself. Growing, as both a person and a warrior. Waxing on and off. You get the gist.

I prostrate at the center of the dojo, legs firmly crossed with my arms angled inward towards my abdomen. Both hands are open and straightened out, stacked atop one another and both facing upwards. A pose reminiscent of a monk. I think Byakuren would be proud.

[Scene Score #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isaOrKNHw7g)

I close my eyes and lose myself in the mystical realm, letting my mana run free and loose. As it had been last time I'd done this, every aspect of the building is slowly made clear to me, down to a nearly molecular level. Only this time, no energy blast is around to pull me from the solitude. And while I can clearly detect the kids, as mentioned, lounging around upstairs, I truly do feel isolated. Everything is silent, unfettered by the material world.

This is the state true masters can maintain for weeks. Months, even. I can only pray to reach that level. I've nearly gotten lost here several times. When that happens, I usually come out of it with a cold sweat. As serene as this realm is, it's truly frightening. Yet, this is the best way to flex your Circuit, so to speak. Combat testing is great and all, but like with your body, stress is no replacement for something like this. And you stress your Circuit with every use of it. Overuse can lead to some...well, rather excruciating consequences. Kinda surprised I didn't go through that after the fight in Kuroyuri. I...was not well. Scraping the bottom of the barrel in nearly every aspect.

I do wonder what became of Tyrian, though. I suppose if he had been killed, that would've been among the first things they'd have relayed to me. It would seem even with me pelting him and wearing him down, it still wasn't enough. Thinking back, though...perhaps I should've gone with something heftier from my arsenal. Something like one of my recent calling cards...the Saishū referred to as ' _Vex Armour_ '. Saishū's just what I call my strongest Hakkais, ones that are clearly far above the rest. And Vex Armour is one of the strongest, even amongst them, but it comes at a _VERY_ steep energy drain. It essentially makes me immune, or close enough to it, to most forms of physical trauma. Even spiritual, since the ability literally combines all of my normal augments, as well as a healthy dosing of Ougi. This layers it with another ability, essentially mimicking Refract. It takes the energy from attacks thrown my way, and absorbs it into the aura the ability grants me. It's mainly used for large-scale threats that have otherwise devastating moves in their own arsenal, since that's the best way to offset the channeling cost. I'm not too sure he was strong enough to warrant that, though...I mean, sure, whenever he hit me, it hurt, and not just because of the blades. There was clear strength and precision in his strikes, so perhaps...

Sigh...well, I suppose it can't be helped now. What's done is done, I'll just have to consider these things the next time we meet. And we most assuredly will. If his ' _queen_ ' commands it, he'll obey like the good dog that he is. Ugh...such relentless devotion. It's sickening. What could she _possibly_ offer to have made such a zealot of that man? Every time we clashed, I could sense parts of him that had long since been buried down. Despite his clear adoration for Salem, I don't think he was _always_ so twisted. Well, maybe he was, but I think he used to walk the noble path. What else could explain his prowess? His intentions may not have been his own, but he never gave me the impression that he didn't work to attain the power he had, at least to a degree. He's fought through his own trials and tribulations. But it would seem, likely due to Salem's influence, that his path became corrupt along the way. He strayed towards Demonhood, lusting only for greater limits. And if she's even half the sorceress she seems to be, well...it's no wonder why he's so pious. She gave him the one thing he desired. Well, two things. Strength, and victims to test it on.

Salem...is she the entity I'd seen in my vision? All the skim details that have been dropped about her, yet nothing about her appearance. Perhaps I should bring this vision up by Ozpin next time he takes over. If anyone would know about her, I'd wager he would. After all, it would seem they've clashed for a long time. Still...I still don't trust him completely. He can spout all the sagely rhetoric he wants, until he yields a solid reason to otherwise, I'll be wary of him. I'm quite familiar with what that kind of tenure can do to a person. From Akyuu's occasional deadpan personality, to Judases like the dragon Qilby, age isn't just a number. It can also be an excuse for some pretty heinous acts.

Qilby...I'll never forget him for as long as I live. It was in the same world that I received my self-inflicted arm burns. Months after Nox's plots were foiled, purely because of an overestimation on his part, that monster appeared. I'd decided to accompany Eva on what at first seemed like a wild goose chase. She'd been hearing the voice of the man we'd thought dead, ser Sadlygrove's to be precise. Nobody believed her, even I was skeptical at first. But something in me...I just couldn't let her go alone. Despite having shelved my feelings for her, or at least having attempted as such, I still felt some obligation to, even if only because we were still friends and teammates.

But, it had turned out to be true, he'd made a full recovery thanks to his own sentient sword. But that's not the relevant part of the story.

We'd returned to find that wolf in sheep's clothing to have been reawoken after what was initially believed to be a sort of...stasis-induced hibernation. He was kinfolk to the young Yugo, who was some kind of dragonkin. Not so much a dragon himself. It's...admittedly a bit of a strange genus. Apparently, in that world, dragons are born with two halves. The scaly, reptillian segment that we're all familiar with. And then there's a siamese half that's more...well, humanoid, I suppose. They share some kind of link that binds their lives together, though I don't remember what happens if it gets severed. Probably nothing good.

As it turns out, though, despite all of his witticisms and foreplay, Qilby was actually a long-lost enemy of their kind. He'd believed their potential was being wasted by becoming domesticated and settled too into their ways, wanting them to explore the cosmos uninhibited, which they apparently had been before they'd arrived in the world I'd entered. It's admittedly not the worst ideology, but he was something of a minority on this issue. It's why he was in that long slumber. It wasn't just a slumber, but in fact, he was sealed away. By Yugo, apparently, in a past life. The spry young lad we'd come to adore was actually formerly a king within his homeland. I wish I'd gotten to see his realm, as it apparently wasn't as demolished or lost as we'd been led to believe. I don't know the means, but he apparently had returned to his people when he confronted Qilby after he'd revealed his intentions. As I recall, Qilby never left the realm, likely having been sealed once again. Or destroyed. Quite frankly, I don't really give a damn. Whatever he got, he deserved. Sure, he wasn't outright _evil_ , but there's better ways to convey your message.

And it's people like him that make me wary of any kindly old man. You never know what thoughts lie behind their smiles. Or any smile, for that matter. I think I prove pretty _earnestly_ how well you can hide your true beliefs by faking it. Even if I did fail at that pretty harshly earlier...

I just hope they all understand where I stand now. As much as I'd like it to be otherwise, our fellowship can only ever have a platonic overtone, if even that much. I'm just an extra arm, another weapon for the war effort. This is, of course, provided I can actually return to Gensokyo. I'm always clueless to that fact whenever I get pushed out, but I at least have a plan to fall back on. This time, I'm just not so sure. I swear...every time is a new experience. If I _am_ stuck here, though...

Would that _truly_ be so bad? The people are nice enough, for the most part. The Grimm problem probably won't be permanent. I just have a gut feeling that Salem is somehow tied to them. If that was her in my vision, well, could it truly only be coincidence that she resembles them, almost to a tee? Not that it's confirmed that _one_ , that was even her and _two_ , if it was, that's truly what she looks like. But what I saw has to have held some significance, right? My mind does wander a fair bit, but to create something _so_ vivid and out-of-the-blue like that...it has to be _something_ , right?

And then there's her message. She...' _knows of me_ '. How? That was _before_ the encounter with Tyrian, so there's no way he relayed to her anything about me. Akara, perhaps? Is he in cahoots with her or something? He's the only other rogue element I know of. Or maybe she's some sort of fallen deity? The type that can detect anomalies like myself? We lack _so much_ intel on her. The fact that she's also a millenium old, though, would adhere to being some form of yōkai at the bare minimum. I mean, Ozpin did say his current state of being is a direct result of him being unable to stop her in the past. From doing _what_ is unclear. It's also uncertain _where_ in his timeline such an encounter would occur, but I'd presume it to be within his first life. I mean, the reincarnation thing isn't his Semblance, it was directly a result of their encounter, whenever that was. I suppose there's no way to know for sure at the moment.

But...even if I'm unable to return...maybe there's another possibility? Yukari's powers created the Border, so it makes sense that she'd have access to the places they connect to. And I have to have ended up here in a way that's _somehow_ related to that, right? I mean, I don't have transdimensional warping powers myself, this isn't something that I can just do. I can cross gaps in an instant with a Flash Step, but I'm still in the material plane. I don't go anywhere that nobody else can't. So if nothing else, maybe if enough time passes by, maybe she'll come to my rescue? I mean, she's why I ended up in Gensokyo in the first place, it was entirely her whimsy. She has the capacity to drag people in herself if she wishes. And she, over anyone else, should know just how much I adore Gensokyo.

It goes beyond just a sense of belonging, though that plays no small part. No matter what happened back in my old home, I never got that sensation. I _always_ felt out-of-place. Somehow even _more_ so than when I get spirited away now. But no, Gensokyo is my home now. It takes a lot, truly, to really identify a place like that. I never feel more at peace than when I'm back in the log cabin that is my residence, when I hear a knock at my door to find out that there's another incident that needs solving. Or that the neighborhood rascals want to play. Or my close friends have come to visit. Or I receive an invitation to a party somewhere. Or some village maiden stops by with a confession to make. Or someone drops by that needs a shoulder to cry on and trusts me to fit the role. Or the local bakery has some fresh wares they'd like me to enjoy, on the house, brought to me by a young courier. Or Keine visiting me to catch up, or to conscript me as a temporary aide for her classes, despite my obvious lack of qualifications for the role.

It's the little things, y'know? The kind of things that are really all I want out of life. People always want to dramatize or romanticize just how a life should pan out, but despite whatever hardships are thrown your way, life really _is_ simple. You don't need fancy toys and possessions, you don't need power and status. The richest people I know are those that simply keep good company and enjoy what they do. While ' _success_ ' is a hard thing to define, I think you can call yourself that when, no matter what happens, you always have people by your side to support you. To stick with you through thick and thin, that you can always rely on to say the right thing or do something that brightens your day. And it's not even a matter of obligation to pay them back, you do it because you want to. That's what I value over all else.

Commitment. Dedication. Faithfulness. To devote yourself to the ones that make it all worth it. This is not to say you should idolize or glorify them to some level of sainthood, no. No one's perfect, and thus should never be treated as such. But that's precisely _why_ you keep them around. Where _you're_ weak, _they_ can be strong, and _vice versa_. That's the _one_ thing humanity has that gives me pride to be among them. It's not a quality that's shared by every race I've met in my travels. Which brings me to the Faunus...

I'm really not entirely sure where to stand with them. It's no mystery that mankind has, once again, placed themselves on the wrong side of the fence. Subjugation, apparently enslavement if I've heard the testimonies thus far correctly, persecution, isolating them...theirs is certainly a hard lot. But then you have the radicals of the White Fang. An organization that likely once stood for peaceful protest and unity, now seems hell-bent on returning the favour. The advent of it got so bad that the former head stepped down. I still regret not pressing him further on it, but I may not have gotten much out of him anyway. It's likely a part of his life he'd just like to let go of, plus there's the other _small issue_ of his daughter's life hanging in the balance. No one has any clue where she could be, which will put a damper on my promise to bring her back. I mean, it's not like she'll just _turn up out of nowhere_ , right?

The Belladonnas...I wonder how they're faring? And Aoi...have you found your stepsiblings? Are you well? I hope the start of her trek wasn't as harrowing as mine. Not even an hour into it when a Grimm assault occurred, and on the _seas_ even! Then the run-in once I got to the island...Speaking of, where _are_ they? Hisui was supposed to have brought Ms. Chai and her daughter here, to the capital, where they'd be behind the safety of its walls. Yet I haven't seen them, they weren't apparently around yesterday to call out to me...They _are_ here, aren't they? They're okay? Gah...if _only_ you could tell me these things, Hisui. There's no way in Hell I could find them by aura alone. If it's not enough that I'm unfamiliar with theirs, they were also rather wea―

Wait, what? (Fade out Score #2 here) I hadn't been focusing on them, but I notice the kids have separated. Ruby seems to be in her room, likely lost in this realm's superheroes, or her own, Ren and Nora seem to be seated at the table next to the kitchen, and Jaune seems to be on the second floor, specifically out on the lanai. But the one that's piqued my interest isn't any of them, it's the pipsqueak.

He seems to be headed this way, making his way down the first set of stairs. I exit my meditative state and stare out towards the horizon. The Sun is setting once again, though a fair amount of it is still detectable. It's almost a carbon copy of yesterday's training session, just before I'd went up against my Aura. I'd also noted he held a bag, perhaps containing his cane. Does he wish for some weapons training? I guess that's equally as important, I doubt many people in this world can brawl with the Grimm like I can. I mean, I certainly haven't seen a Semblance or weapon design that's specific to hand-to-hand combat, save for perhaps Tyrian's wristblades. Though, I don't know if he ever revealed his Semblance. It'd be kinda _hard to miss_ , right?

As Oscar reaches the bottom of the stairwell and proceeds into the dojo, I maintain my pose so as to not draw attention to the fact I knew he was coming. People tend to get freaked out about that sometimes, and an impressionable young man whose likely had minimal experience, if any, with the arcane, would likely follow suit.

"Oh, you're...still at it, huh?" he asks when he notices me. Wonder what took so long there. "Why, has it been long?" I ask, ogling in his direction with an open eye. He's behind me, slightly to the right, retrieving something from his pack. "Well, um, kinda. It's been, like... _two_ hours?" Really? Didn't feel that way to me. Guess I was more gone than I thought. Hence the issue with overstaying your welcome there.

"I see." I slowly rise and face the youth, who seems curious as to the very thing he's retrieved. It looks like a condensed form of the cane I'd noticed perched beside him when he took my seat the night prior. " _Hey, uh, I forget, how do I...?_ " he puzzles, though it doesn't seem like the question was directed towards me, mostly due to its low volume. I mean, why would it? I don't know what he was referring to. Perhaps how to extend it, but I also wouldn't know.

"Oh, right," he then chirps, proceeding to click the lever attached to the guard until it extends out afterwards. So Ozpin speaks to him, even when he's not in control? That's probably how the two were introduced, then. He probably ended up just...hearing a voice in his head one day. Kinda like how Kuro and I met. Really can't say who's got the better co-pilot, though.

"Looking to bulk up your swordplay a bit, hmm?" I ask which elicits a nervous smile from the lad. "Well, uh, yeah. Wait, ' _sword_ '? Wha―" "I doubt that cane's yours, right? Prob'ly Ozpin's?" "Yeah..." "Well, while it may not be a sword _itself_ , it appears to be built like a rapier. So, you would essentially be fencing with it. Thus, improving a form of swordplay. So, it counts." He first still looks confused, but then seems to just roll with it. It's sound logic.

"R-right...well, you seem like the expert here, and you actually helped me a lot earlier. Could I trouble you to coach me some more?" Before responding, I stretch out my limbs a bit, first extending my right arm behind my head and to the west, repeat with the other, then repeat the actions once more but with my arms in front instead of behind. "Kinda figured you were gonna ask. I don't have a problem with it, but uh...first, _I'mma need to see that cane_."

He then holds it defensively as Ozpin seems to relay some information to him going by his expressions. "Wh-why do you―" "If Ozpin's worried, tell him to _chill_. I'll return it exactly as it is." Oz seems to converse with him some more, the boy then eventually, reluctantly hands me the prized possession, business end first. Since it's not a sword, I'll forgive it, but that's _not_ how you trade someone a weapon, young man.

I grasp the collapsable darkwood segment and hold it over my chest, length-wise, with both hands to inspect it. I didn't really take note of its features before, as I was too caught up in the discussion. The ' _blade_ ' of the cane is a solid mass of carved wood with a dark chocolate finish. The handle itself is the complete opposite, sporting a light silver hue, squigly embroidery on the handle itself, with gold trim separating it from the hilt and guard. The lever attached to the guard is plain with nothing spectacular about it aside from its function. The entire section seems metallic, or at least composed of some sort of alloy, though it's not one I'm familiar with. The guard itself is mechanized, sporting gears within a rotating cover. I only know it rotates because that's what it had done when he extended the tip out. There's also a curious bauble on the hilt, with a more plastic texture than the rest of it jutting out from a seemingly hollowed out attachment protruding from the handle itself.

"Quite an intricate design. And I can't help but sense there's something special about it. Guess I can see why the professor would value it so." I then channel some mana up my arms, which surrounds the cane with a translucent, cyan outline. "[Hakkai 32:] _Trace_ ," I mutter as acryllic lines start to form along its figure. (Fade Score #2 back in) The boy is understandably confused by the act as I seem to basically read the symbols. While this is not really what I'm doing, I can see where one might make the mistake.

But no, as I scan its form up and down, left and right, from several angles, I'm actually detailing in my mind the exact composition of its structure. Well, less _my_ mind, and more my Aura's. This is a Hakkai I essentially copied in one of the wars I was thrust into. It was a skirmish fought between summoned champions and the mages who called them forth, though I happened to get mine by chance. I was attacked by one of the champions, who were later described as 'heroic spirits', due to my excess amount of mana being linked to me being a mage of the caliber that world sprouts. Though I lacked a spirit of my own, my assailant didn't wish to risk it, and thought to take me out without hesitation. He wielded a spear, if I recall, and ended up chasing me into an abandoned building. It seemed rather futile to retaliate, so I ended up getting backed into a corner. Just as I thought myself a dead man walking, I realized I'd walked onto some sort of etching on the ground. It was some sort of transmutation sigil, which is how the spirits were called in to fight the war. Right then and there, I'd inadvertently called forth a champion of my own, who I'd then command to claim the event's prize, the Holy Grail. Or at least, something akin to it, anyhow. But said champion is not whom I learned this trick from.

It was actually from another mage's spirit, who I'd been forced into a truce with for a fair bit of the battle. He not only indirectly showed me this part of his trademark, but the latter part which is why I'm tracing the cane's structure in my mind and Aura. After a few more moments, all mana activity from me ceases, with every associated aura and glow fading from view. I then hand the cane back to Oscar, who seems to have a thousand queries on his mind.

"Wh...wh-what did you just...?" he stammers, standing quite nervously now, almost shaking. _Good lord, boy._ That wasn't even something _offensive_. _Calm down_. "Gimme a _sec_ , and I'll show ya." I then channel more mana, in a similar fashion, after clapping my hands together. I start to caress the space in front of me, as if sliding my hands along the edge of a table. Within the volume I hover over, a virtual version of the cane starts to form, composed of literal framework the same colour as what I'd covered the cane with earlier. Sigils appear at both sides, the same distance apart from one another as the entire length of the cane itself. Extending inward from both, particles melting off of it as it does so, the figure of the cane slowly cascades and forms to mimic the tool of its origin, eventually forming an exact replica, outside of its colouration. The linework remains, but the volume between them slowly fills with a dark energy before solidifying into a dark mass.

Oscar seems to start sweating, seemingly in utter awe of the feat I just performed. I suppose that kind of magic is entirely unheard of in this world. "That's what I was doing. I call it ' _Reforge_ '. First, I ' _trace_ ' the components of an object, essentially grafting the design in both my mind and my Aura's memory, then recreate it out of pure energy. So while it may not _look_ exactly the same, I assure you, it's _basically_ the same weapon." I then grab the copy, as it had simply been floating in the air, then inspect my creation.

"I've traced rapiers before, but never a weaponized canestick. So, I figured...to get the most out of this, I ought to fight a _cane_ with a _cane_." I swing it about, the wind whistling due to the speed of my strokes. "You're telling me that that thing's the same as―" "Yep. I didn't copy the _exact_ structure down to the last detail, just the composites. The stuff that makes up the shape and durability, it's too much work to go further. Trust me, whatever _yours_ can do, _mine_ can as well."

It was only just last year I learned how to do this, yet look at how masterful I seem. It's really no different than reading a person's Aura. It's just more... _direct_ , that's all.

"Now, then. Shall we dance, sir?" I ask as I turn to hold my copy at him at an angle, akin to typical fencing disciplines. [Scene Score #3](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/Vp5c3098988e06f) I've never actually fought with a rapier before, but I've always wanted to learn. It's graceful, though I doubt it can replace Iaido in my mind. Kamui simply has no adequate substitute.

The boy takes on a different approach, however, gripping it with both hands and holding it out like a broadsword. I suppose that could work, but I have a feeling that's not the designed intent. Speaking of feeling...this thing's pretty lightweight. I suppose rapiers are meant to be nimble, their purpose is to strike between armor links quickly and efficiently, so something mimicking their design would have just as much guile. It seems more like a cudgel, though, than anything else. The end isn't pointed, so piercing strokes wouldn't do much save for pelt the skin.

" _Bring it!_ " he shouts as he rushes at me, arms clasped to the side. He first goes for a wild, diagonal stroke, which I backpedal to avoid. He then follows with a vertical slice, dragging it down from above where it meets the side of mine. A resounding clunk echoes in the air as he proceeds to swing it from different angles. More clunks fill the air as we dance around the dojo, trading strikes back and forth. Our movements are less due to a contest of positioning and more just because there's so much space, save for when we actually clash.

Eventually, one of my advances pushes through, as I parry an attack of his by countering his momentum with higher force, then conk him right on the head. The impact was so pronounced that even _I_ could practically feel it. He stumbles back afterwards and grasps at his head, but assures me he's fine after a moment with a brief head shake.

We repeat the previous exercises for the most part, save for him switching up his tactics and wielding the cane similar to myself. Our duel then begins to resemble a proper fencing match, with the results far less one-sided than earlier. That is, until, something seems to overcome my body.

We're trading wood clunks until I perform a vertical sweep, attempting to halt an advance of his by mimicking a pendulum for a single stroke as I retreat. This knocks him off-balance and off-target, which allows me to go in for another free strike; however, my body seems to almost act on its own as I charge. I first tap him on the left shoulder, then under the right breast, then pale green sparks seem to fly from him as my arm thrusts into his chest and abdomen repeatedly and at a velocity I'm not intending, and increasingly so with each hit. The spree ends with a sharp poke to the forehead, which sends him flying backwards several feet.

" _What the...?_ " I mutter as he lands, stopping first to inspect the cane. What was _that_? Those...weren't _my_ movements. It was like an invisible hand was forcing my own. I did detect some magical qualities about the cane while I was tracing it...was that a component of them, perhaps? Hmm...

I then rush to the boy's side and reach for his chest. "Shoot, Oscar, you okay?" I never saw his Aura crackle, so I'll assume it didn't hurt as bad as it looked. He seems only concerned for his forehead, rubbing that and nowhere else I struck. "Yeah, but...do you _always_ have to hit so hard?" I help him to a sitting position after setting my copy down, myself being squatted beside him. I inspect the cane some more after retrieving it as he shakes off the daze.

"Well, I...I'm a firm believer in training as hard as possible to get the best results, but...I-I don't know _what_ that was. I think there's more to this cane than we realize." I glance out onto the veranda to check the daylight, which seems all but gone. A few beams from over the horizon, signifying how close nightfall is. I'd give it maybe twenty-to-thirty more minutes, tops.

"Well, would you care for another round?" I ask as he rubs his temples. "Sure, one more, but then I wanna do some training on my own if you don't mind." We rise as I put some distance between us. "Fine by me. I went under a bit too long anyway, body's a bit stiff." "'W-went under'?" "Yeah, I was here but not really _here_. That's how meditation works, more or less."

We stare each other down after a moment, as if both of us are attempting some psychokinetic mind trick of some description. His stance is wild and open, wielding the cane now like a longsword. This kid seems unable to settle on a discipline, which may be a double-edged sword. It may make you unpredictable, but that'll also be a hard style to refine. Well, it may not matter in the end. I just hope I'm wrong about his and Ozpin's future. I hope that it will still be _theirs_.

I flex my arm to hold the cane's edge directly in front of me, its width splitting the view of my face in half. I swiftly rotate it twice with a flick of the wrist, then take a step back as I then raise my arm, pointing the cane in the direction behind me. I caress the length of its wooded part with my free hand, slowly dragging it back towards Oscar, then swing it downward to a seven-o'clock angle, the whip of the wind quite pronounced on the way down. As I return to my neutral stance, the final round commences with a daring dash from the lad.

Whether he's simply improved or is being coached by his roommate is unclear, but his onslaught seems more refined and calculated. He opens with some alternating horizontal strokes, starting with one from the right, then begins to rotate towards the vertical as it continues. Though none actually strike me, none of them are caught this time. Rather than clash, our weapons jump from each other proper with each collision, and not because I parry his. He even ends up landing a combo this time.

I cross my cudgel forward, resembling a minute hand pointed south, then shove it to the left to parry a stage of his charge that's a bit more pronounced than the rest. I do successfully parry the strike away, but as I follow with a sweep intent on clunking the darkwood against his cheek, he sways just out of range. It seems almost instinctive, like even though he's clearly not wielded this weapon for a long time, he already knows, to an exact measurement, the length of the weapon's reach. And mine is an exact replica, so knowing his would also, by association, make him familiar with my own.

I then take a step forward and reverse the motion, moving somewhat diagonal rather than fully lateral to catch his evasion, but he catches me off-guard by throwing up his left arm to block the hit. He then grasps for the guard on mine, then pelts me upside the head with his cane, first from eight-o'clock from my view, then from two-o'clock, then finally conks me straight at my balding line, dead-center. Excellently crafted, and painful as well. For something I presume is mostly used as a walking support, it certainly packs a punch. _Ow..._

He treads backwards after, the adrenaline clearly still coursing through him, until he returns to his usual timid demanor a moment later. " _Oh-ah-I'm sorry_ ," he stammers, though I silence him by simply raising my left arm and mimicking a stop sign. I rub the area of his final strike with my right wrist, though the pain subsides rather quickly. I may not be able to throw up a shield whenever I wish, but my Aura _does_ do _something_ for recovering from minor traumas as well.

"It's cool. You know, you don't gotta apologize after _every_ hit you land. We're _sparring_ , that's _going_ to happen." I poke the ground twice with my replica, with an odd sound to follow. It strangely sounds like when you initially introduce chalk to a blackboard but sightly pitch shifted upwards. It's hard to tell what this floor is really made of without tracing it, but I see little need for such trivia.

"Wanna keep going, or do you wanna do your personal reps now?" I ask, though the answer is pretty clear the moment I conclude it. "I think that actually helped a lot," he starts with a pleased grin on his face. "So I'll just train some on my own now, if that's okay." So you landed one good string on me, don't let it go to your head, kid. I'm _still standing_ after all.

"Very well. I'll head out here for a bit," I say, starting on towards the terrace. "Just wanna clear my head some." I then hold out my replica and seem to crush it between my hands; though rather than crack or break, it simply vanishes into thin air with some light, blue, ember-like energy floating up into the air where it fades, similar to when it was forming.

"I understand what you meant before," he starts, stopping me at the doorway of the shoji. "Just...like me, you kinda got wrapped up in something that seems _so_ over your head...r-right?" I grasp at my jingasa's apex and stare out towards the night sky. Lots of stars tonight. The heavens always seem so pristine, no matter what world you're in.

"You could say that. Doesn't seem to me like any _one_ of us asked for _any_ of this." I fix my glasses and rest my left shoulder against the corresponding door of the shoji. "You're all so young... _too_ young, in my opinion, to have to live through stuff like this. War...grief...It's kinda why I'm stickin' around." I pocket my right hand as Oscar approaches.

"Maybe you don't even _need_ me, with people like the old codger around, but I feel like our problems are now one and the same." He looks to me as I speak, then joins me in ogling the sights in the sky. "You seem like the kind of guy they talk about in short stories," he comments, diverting my gaze from the stars to him. "Strong, selfless, always ready to do the right thing, but with an air of mystery." I chuckle and look towards the dirt, though my smile quickly fades.

"Well, you're one for four, there." "Huh?" "I am full 'a mystery, sure, but none of those other traits describe me. I've really only won _one_ real fight since I've been here, not countin' the duels earlier, so I can't really be called ' _strong_ '. My only real end goal is to make it back home, so I'm really just using you all as a means to travel the land and _maybe_ reach that goal. Sooo there goes the ' _selfless_ ' thing. And I don't even believe in stuff like ' _right_ ' and ' _wrong_ '. Too subjective. I just look for what's necessary." I remove my jingasa and slam it into the dirt like this morning, but then just rest my hand on the edge rather than perform any magic tricks.

I then hear a sonic ping, which causes me to glance back over to the boy. I just catch his eyes glowing, making it clear that the professor has entered the cockpit. "Strength comes in many forms, Mr. Heiki. We may not _win_ every battle, but how we make up for it truly determines who we are." This elicits another chuckle from me. "Sounds like the very thing I always preach to the squads I get forced to lead. Nothing I'm doing now is _because_ of that, though. It's purely because―" "You've formed something of a bond with the children and wish to protect them." "I...I guess you could put it―" "You're _far_ more selfless than you let yourself believe. It seems clear, to me at least, what your intentions here truly are, and I've only known you a short time."

Don't start with me, doc. I still don't trust you any further than I can throw that husk you're residing in. Or what I imagine to _eventually be_ a husk, anyway. "Well, in any case, now that you're out, I've been meaning to ask something." "What would that be?" "Well, two things. I'll start with the more dire one: What _really_ happened at Beacon? I asked the kids for their stories, just to get to know them a bit better, but none seemed _too_ keen to relive that particular experience...understandably."

He simply closes his eyes before responding, regret painted all over his face. "What happened there, was that I failed my students. Despite all of my experience with and knowledge of her, I'd underestimated the lengths Salem would go to, to ensure her victory." "Grievances are natural, but I'm afraid that's _not_ what I asked. _What, happened?_ I don't mean to offend, but it almost seems like the academy fell without great contest."

Some more silence fills the air as he glances up to me before continuing. "I assure you that our efforts weren't without merit, and that both the students, faculty, and everyone there who could fight, fought hard. We were simply outmatched, and we were even more lacking on time." "I'm going to assume the latter part about time was in reference to Ms. Nikos?" "So, it was Qrow who told you about the Maidens, I'll assume?" "That as well as your combined efforts to force the Fall Maiden's powers onto her." "We didn't ' _force_ '―" "You gave her the _illusion_ of a choice. But it seems to me that the weight of her two options were _horribly_ imbalanced. Take up the mantle and lose herself in the process, or abandon the role, which would eventually grant Cinder the rest of the Maiden's powers, and ultimately strengthen an asset of the enemy to a whole new level. Admittedly, I don't know enough of the circumstances to suggest another recourse you all could have taken, but it almost seems _cruel_ to me which one _was_ chosen."

He sighs, standing with his cane pivoted to the ground from a chest-high position. "It would seem you don't _trust_ me, going by your tone." "Don't take it personally, I rarely _ever_ trust people in a position of power." "Allow me to extend an olive branch, then, by answering your question. The Fall of Beacon...was a cavalcade of subterfuge as well as the union of an unholy alliance. Unbeknownst to us, mostly due to well-forged misinformation, we'd been infiltrated by Cinder, whom I'm sure you know is one of Salem's―" "Lapdogs, sure." "That's one way to describe her. Well, it would seem that, over the course of the second semester, they'd been hacking into communication and security ports all throughout the CCT system, which allowed them to not only control the events surrounding the Vytal Festival, but to also spread incriminating propaganda that led to mass fear and panic. Now, I'm unsure how informed you are about the Grimm, but negative emotions of that type draw them like moths to a flame."

I simply stand against the side of the shoji with my arms folded as he explains. But, that does give me some insight to the attacks surrounding my arrival to Anima. Now I know where that horde came from. The sentient artes that I can use, the ones that hunt down negative emotions and destroy them...well, the energy composing them is basically the same as that. That's precisely why it tracks so well, it's really easy when you're targeting something familiar. So, by using that ability, I essentially lured more to me, and the straggling family. So, it was ultimately my own undoing, a main contributing factor to what made that fight with Tyrian so rough at the start.

"Well this, in conjunction with a back-alley alliance with the White Fang, allow―" "Whoa, _wait_ , the _White Fang_ were present during the attack?" "Indeed. They were not _directly_ or _officially_ involved, but they were most _certainly_ attendees. This is why I say we were outmatched. The Atlesian fleet had taken up residence within the kingdom as a show of force, but that ultimately contributed to the end result. They'd managed to hack into their systems and either disabled them or turned them against us. With no means to call for backup, and the enemy right at our doorstep, there was little we could do."

 _Christ_...when they execute an assault, they do it with careful consideration, don't they? This just plays into my fear of an earlier statement he made...about _when_ she'll attack. She'll likely have an understanding of what disarray there probably is over here at Mistral, which leaves us purely at her whimsy. She really _could_ attack at any point in time. But then, she may yet even wait until classes resume to rack up the body count. These people are dangerous. These people mean business. These people really will stop at nothing to achieve their goal.

So there's no more reservations. This is now my fight, too. The scale of this war has been brought to my full attention. I don't only have an intrigue to partake for the safety of my newfound friends. I need to, once again, fight just for my own survival. We need to win this, if only so that I can even _think_ of trying to return home. It seems unwise to just go wandering about aimlessly with such powerful forces at work.

"I...I see. And...I'm sorry, it was a bit insensitive of me to pry open such a fresh wound withou―" "Not at all, as there seems to be a new air about you, even in your demeanor. And you said there was a second issue troubling you?" It was just going to be about _who_ Salem really is, but I don't need to hear any backstory to understand who we're up against. She's a demagogue with something of a god complex, who seems to lack any sense of morality. So even if the thought _ever somehow crossed my mind_ , there's no chance I'd side with _her_ or _any force she commands_ , regardless of their reason for wearing her colours. Any person who would swear themselves to Salem is someone that needs to be erased, no matter what their excuse.

"You actually kinda answered them both with all that, so...I think I'm good for now. Thank you, professor." He smiles and looks out towards the sky. "Think nothing of it. It's as young Lie Ren had said before, it seems a good tiding for fate to have brought you to us. I firmly believe that, with all of us working together, we can truly overcome the evils of this world. Though...I do understand that you have your own to return to. So, if ever you question the integrity of our mission, I'll not hold it against you if you choose to―" " _Bup-bup-bup-bup._ You can save the praise _and_ that implication. My own goal will be taking a backseat in all this, at least until I can confirm if I even _can_ return to my home. It's, _unfortunately_ , presently unknown." "For whatever it may be worth, you have my word that―" "If you're about to offer helping me find it, don't waste the air. My dilemma's something that only _I_ can resolve. After all, _I'm_ the only one who can sense the barrier."

He simply chuckles as he clicks the cane closed and folds his arms behind his waist. "Well, then I'll simply wish you good luck to that end. It was good speaking with you." He barely lets me return the thanks as he relinquishes control back to Oscar. I'd thought the length of that possession would cause him to crumble to his knees, but he surprisingly remains otherwise, perhaps in part to him clasping to the side of the other door. He mostly seems out of breath.

"Sorry if that was too strenuous, I know how taxing it is to channel someone else through you for a long time." "No, it's cool...and, you mean the spirit thing you mentioned yesterday?" "Yeah...I really regret revealing that I can do that. It's not that I don't _like_ giving people that chance, it's just...well, some take it for granted, some just aren't prepared, and sometimes..." I trail off, looking back out towards the skyline. I inch off from the shoji and step just inside of the frame to sit myself down just outside of the dojo against its structure.

"Anywho, I think I'm going to meditate some more so I can mull over all of that. Feel free to do your training, though. I may look it, but I'll not actually be sleeping." He simply nods and heads back inside, where I begin to hear the whoosh of his cane as he swings it to and fro, accompanied by varied degrees of grunting. I don't focus too hard on it, as I have more pressing matters. That was a lot of information to digest.

My first thought goes straight to the White Fang. They truly have lost their way, then, if they've sided with Salem. Though, I can't help but feel that Adam fellow the Belladonnas mentioned is part of the problem. They'd called him something of a radical. So, perhaps the fault doesn't necessarily lie with the White Fang themselves.

I suspect two things may have happened for him to have led a regime there as support for Salem's attack. Either he's separated from them but still bears their image for incrimination purposes, but has actually created his own sect of the organization. If not that, then he's performed a coup d'etat of sorts and has...let's say ' _removed from office_ ' the successor that Ghira had mentioned. If he's an extremist, having a superior stand in the way of his doctrines wouldn't stop him. He'd just cut through them, perhaps literally.

Is _that_ perhaps what Ghira fled from? Did he foresee something of this scale on the horizon, perhaps finding it pointless to try and convince others of it? I certainly wouldn't actually blame him, trying to call such a thing to attention might label you as a conspiracy nut. And you wouldn't want that hanging over you when you're someone in command. Especially if the person accused is gaining popularity. Public opinion would be swayed more by the underdog since the masses would view trying to undermine them in any way as a fit of jealousy, and thus would bury your reputation and credibility.

Adam...For some reason, it's a name I feel I'm going to hear a lot. Most definitely if he's creating a drastic shift in their ranks and message. He has the gall to partake in the assault of an academy, so it's safe to say his views align pretty closely with Salem's. They both seem to be Kishin of some sort, though I suspect their reasons for the attack may differ. In fact, maybe their views don't really sync either, now that I think about it. Why would someone from the White Fang ally themselves with a monster like Salem? The latter seems only to care about wiping everyone that's not someone under her boot from the face of the planet. Adam's proclivities may be nobler, yet still mired by some blind sense of justice.

They used to want equality with humanity, that much is true. But I'll presume that humanity made that a bit difficult if I understand them at all. I really don't see a point...what makes them so different as to discriminate against them so harshly? They have two differences from us, as I've stated before. That's _all_. Extra appendages and night vision. Is that _really_ how narrow minded these people are? _That's_ the excuse they need to treat them differently? A _minor_ difference in appearance and function?

Well, we've done it to ourselves in spades. I guess it's no surprise, then. If we can't even accept who _we_ are, how would we accept an entirely _different_ species? It's so damn pathetic that it makes me want to vomit...

I wonder, if I had run into them instead, would I be alligned with Salem, too? I can't accept that I'd just follow her dogma and run with it, that's not who I am. I may have served Strife's goals for a time, but that was before I saw him for the monster he truly was. And while he wasn't entirely heartless from the get-go, I don't feel the same is true of Salem. She's evil incarnate, he just had a bad case of bad relatives.

Then there's her pawns...Cinder, and whoever she has working under herself. I think Jaune may have given them names during the talk with Lionheart...Mercury...and...Jade? No...Emerald? It was some kind of gemstone, anyway. What would be their intentions behind it? Well, Cinder's seems pretty clear cut, actually. She's something of a Demonkin, probably just wants power. She straight up stole some from one of the Maidens, the methods as such still rather unclear.

But what about _her_ lapdogs? To rally under such despicable people...either they're oblivious to the endgame, tone deaf to the tragedies they're likely playing part to, or...Maybe they don't necessarily serve Salem. Maybe they're only there because of Cinder? In fact, that could be a part to _all_ of their involvement. We're making it out to be that they've all just pledged fealty to Salem and Salem alone. But I think I've seen enough regimes to know that isn't always the case.

 _Hell_ , I embody that myself. In the last world, even. When we were exiled, some of my friends, up to that point at least, abandoned us to keep their place as soldiers. It wasn't because they truly believed we were criminals, they even debunked that later. The next time we'd met, they'd been possessed via fragments of Soul Edge being implanted into them, but when the spell was broken, they seemed lost. Like everything up to that point had just been a blur. But even then, they still saw me as their captain, despite everything that had happened. They then followed me into the final charge, and...well, lord only knows what's become of them now. My state was far too...grave, to really pick up on their energy when I was fighting through Strife's elite guard to reach him. And _forget_ about it afterwards. _I could barely read my own._

Then there's Raven...if anything, _she'd_ be the next target, _not_ Haven. Just because the Relic is here doesn't mean much. Without her captive Maiden, the Relic is useless. Well, rather, they can't get to it. And if Qrow managed to find their camp...well, I don't mean to speak ill of the codger, but I'd think that if _he_ could find them, Salem's forces probably have as well. I mean, going by what Oz just told me, her minions are pretty resourceful. If they can hack into something as likely well protected as military tech, they can probably find some bandits. And that creates two worrying scenarios.

Raven seems to be notorious. She doesn't seem too well liked by her brother, but they also vouched for how strong she is. So, if they _do_ meet, one of two things are likely to occur. Either they'll clash and, considering how they took hold of an entire academy, may end up acquiescing the Maiden through brute force. Or, alternatively, Raven could value her tribe over the rest of the world and opt to cooperate in exchange for immunity, effectively ending up with the same result without the bloodshed.

In _either_ case, we're screwed. We need to find her first, but then there's the trouble of convincing her to cooperate with us. Bandit tribes _rarely ever_ do _anything_ unless they stand to gain something, so she'll not pair up with us out of the goodness in her heart, or the more likely lack thereof. I mean, her daughter's school was practically demolished, yet she's still out here with her tribe. Either she's uninformed, or she doesn't care. _If her own brother doesn't much care for her, one can only imagine how the **rest** of the family tree looks._

This all seems rather hopeless, doesn't it...at nearly every turn, we seem to hit some sort of wall. Yet Oz still seems shamelessly optimistic about the end result. I just _can't_ bring myself to see it that way, even if it wasn't due to how I am. I just don't deal with _absolutes_ like that. You'll never hear me say something like, ' _we're **going** to win this!_' No, the sort of things I promise are more like, ' _you have my word that I'll fight to the last breath_ '. I don't predict the outcomes, just what I'll do to see them through. Doing the former just makes you seem like an ass when you're wrong and pompous when you're right.

Well, perhaps things will clear up tomorrow. Or maybe later, whenever Qrow decides to come back with his posse. Speaking of which...

It would seem that dinner's on the way. Pinging the house reveals that Ren and Nora seem to be in the pantry, Jaune seems to be preparing other parts of the event, and Ruby's...headed this way? Probably to inform Oscar and I of that very event. But, like when Oscar came down, I'll not bring it to anyone's attention that I know she's headed towards us. It's likely no mystery to the rest of the gang that I can sense energy, but even to those who get used to it, the whole thing still seems creepy. I guess I can see why, there's no real privacy with me around. Not much, anyway. Really only if I'm tapped, and that's temporary.

"You're really getting better, huh?" Ruby says once she reaches us. Oscar had just come from a rather pronounced strike, though I feel the shout was a bit much. "Where's Heiki?" she puzzles, looking around the room. "Oh, he's just outside, ' _meditating_ ' or something." Oh, shut up with your ' _or something_ '. "Oh! Well, uh, _if you guys are hungry_ _―_ " she starts, her voice raised so that I can hear, as if I couldn't already. Seriously, big voice, small lady.

"― _it's almost dinner time!_ " As a gag, I decide to lower my profile and droop the jingasa down from my head slightly to make it look like I fell asleep. To be fair, it would fit since I do feel a bit drained. Meditation looks calm and peaceful, but if you lose yourself like I seem to have, it can take a negative toll on the body. You aren't meant to linger there any longer than it can handle.

"Ahh, yeah...that sounds good. I think we were both about to call it a night anyway." Maybe. Though, depending on how tomorrow goes, I think I'm going to set out and start searching for clues to Akara's whereabouts. I don't doubt he's probably already long gone, so asking the professor yesterday may have been a waste of time. But, the locals may know a thing or two, and I  _do_ recall there being an infirmary nearby.

"So, you've never fought before?" Ruby presses, causing me to stir my shade a bit with a curious glare in their direction. If he hasn't, then having Oz as a backup coach certainly seems to be paying off. "Just the occasional small Grimm, nothing like this though," he admits. How small we talkin' here? Small like the critters that attacked the boat, or small like an adolesce―

"Wow, heh, you look like a natural." Sort of. His pressure game is still too subdued. You _do_ need to stop and calculate your attacks, but the kind of hesitation he's showing is a _bit_ much. "It's strange...I've only had this cane for a few weeks, but...I feel like I've had it for a lifetime. Longer, even." Well, technically you have. Several, perhaps. "I sound like a crazy person..." Yeah, a bit.

"I mean, yeah, just a little," Ruby nearly echoes my thought, almost causing me to give away my ruse with a light chuckle. I manage to stifle it as she continues. "But at this pace, you'll be combat ready in _no_ time!" Hrm...despite the enthusiasm in her voice, I can't help but feel the opposite coming from her demeanor.

"Well, uh, I'll see you two upstairs―" "How do you handle all of this?" [Scene Score #4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjngWu29G-Q) Oscar seemed hesitant to press her on it, but then he just blurts it out. Her tone also basically confirmed some doubt, proving she also was wearing some bravado just now. "What d'you mean?" Erm...I think his question was pretty straight forward. All of the rising tensions, your past grievances, stuff like―"I'm...scared." He seemed unsure of how to phrase it so he just chirps out a summarizing word. "I've never been more scared in my _life_...more than I ever thought was possible." _Tch. Try being me._

"I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand...but this? Who would ask for _this_?" He seems to have walked over to one of the racks and placed his cane against one, going by the audio. After a moment, I think I hear a sniffle and a faint droplet of water. Guess he's gonna vent to Ruby, too. Almost makes me feel bad for doing so myself earlier. But then, she brings it on herself, being so chipper and approachable all the time. And...c-cu―

"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But...you're right. None of us asked for this either." Her speech is accompanied by the sounds of a zipper as well as his cane collapsing into its compact form, signifying he is, in fact, ready to clock out.

"We just have to press on, and―" " _How can you be so confident?!_ " His outburst causes me to shuffle my cap again, as I raise myself slightly from my reclined position. "People have tried to _kill_ you―the world's about to go to war all _over_ again, how are you okay with _ANY_ of this?!"

...Oscar. _Sweetheart._ No one's _okay_ with this. War's just something you have to endure. Either you _fight_ or you _die_ , there's _usually_ no other options. And if you're not fighting _directly_ , you're supporting the effort through another means, such as working supply jobs, acting as a courier or radio operator... _Nobody in their right mind_ that's involved in crises like these actually _wants_ to be doing so, they just want it over wi―

"When Beacon fell..." Oh dear. "I lost two of my friends..." Pyrrha...and who―"Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos." Who is...? "I didn't know them for very long, but...that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the most kind-hearted people I'd ever met. But that didn't save them. Pyrrha thought that, if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, that it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she _knew_ she couldn't win."

I press my jingasa towards my chest as best as I can, given its size and curvature, with a sullen look as she recounts the part of this story that's been left mostly blank thus far. "And Penny...was _killed_ , just to make a _statement_." Now some waterworks...Jesus, get a grip, this didn't even happen to _you_ , you wuss. "I'm......sorry." Same, Oscar. Same...

If only I'd...come here at a sooner time. I...may not be in control of that, but...

"I _am_ scared. But not _just_ for me. What happened at Beacon shows that Salem _doesn't care_ if you're standing against her or _not_. She'll kill _anybody_. And _that_...scares me most of all." She sounds so much like myself...y'know, if I were more emotive, anyway. But that's pretty much my motivation here, too.

"Pyrrha...Penny...I'd be _lying_ if I said that it didn't hurt...that I didn't think about them _every day_ since I lost them. That I didn't wish I'd spent _more time_ with them...If it had been _me_ instead, I know _they_ would have kept fighting, too...no matter _how_ dangerous it was." I notice Ruby's movements as she speaks bring her closer to the doorway, prompting me to shift my jingasa back to the way it was, with tears streaming down my face the whole time. She doesn't seem to even notice where I am yet despite my right leg being somewhat visible from a fair portion of the dojo.

"So that's what _I_ choose to do. To keep moving forward." Oh, sweetheart...damn it, why d'ya have to tug at my heartstrings like this? And why am I such a wreck...again, this isn't stuff that's...

...

Well...

I guess it has, really...this is basically what I was trying to say before...about the people I, myself, have lost in my travels...

Maybe they weren't _mine_ to lose, maybe they were just people whose lives I entered and exited equally as quickly, but they were still _people_. With _goals_. And _ambitions_. Things in their future they were willing to _fight_ ― _and die_ ― _for_. And I'm in that _exact_ same company again.

Please...just once... _just this one gotdamned time_...let them live. I know I'm not much for prayer, and a school of beliefs like mine probably doesn't lend them much merit, but please...if any one of you with the power to control this is listening...don't let anyone else fall to this war. If you can't do it yourself because of some personal credo, then _let me_. Lend me the strength to protect them. I already have the _will_ for it. Their fight is my own. Their suffering is my own. Their _lives_ are now my own. Give me the strength to keep them safe and see them through these trying times. I don't ask for much...can I _at least_ get this one?

"C'mon," she finally follows with a light sniffle. "If we don't hurry, Nora's gonna eat _everything_. It wouldn't be the first time." I let out some final sniffs of my own, which still seem to go unnoticed, as Ruby heads back for the stairwell. I push my hat off and towards the ground to use it as a ballast, bringing myself to my feet. I scape off what dirt stains it, then place it back on my head proper. Ruby then relays some parting words before heading up.

"Hey, Oscar? This isn't gonna be easy...but the fact that you're even trying says a lot about you. You're braver than you think. The same goes for you, Heiki, if you can hear me out there." Then her footsteps recede as she returns to the foyer. Yeah, Ruby...I heard you. I heard the whole exchange. _It's nice that at least **one** of us can see me that way_, I suppose.

I dry my eyes and begin to follow her up when I'm stopped at the doorway. Oscar seems to converse, probably with his roommate. "Yeah...she must have been one of the best Huntresses at Beacon, huh?" Well, resolve is one thing, but...well, it would seem to me that this Pyrrha would fit that role far better going by how she's been lionized so far. Even with what Ruby just said...about how she'd help basically anyone in need. And as she confirmed, that is a way to get yourself killed on a battlefield. Generosity and benevolence are good traits to have, but you can't stop to think about everything or you'll just end up losing yourself. That's how I've survived so far...I do care for my allies, and even bystanders, but when an enemy is in front of me, I do what I can to remove them from play. Better for just me to die, if someone must, then have their blood on my hands. It's one of those things that beats out death as being the worst thing...having to live with that kind of regret.

"This must be really hard on her, too..." If you didn't pull that from that entire display, there's something _wrong_ with you. The only ones having it easy are our enemies, who are likely still high off their victory. If we just had more information... _anything_ to give us an advantage, we could play that against them...yet we have _nothing_. Just the location of a Maiden that we can't even _begin_ to coerce, and the possibility of reinforcements that _may or may not_ leave us worse off. Seriously, Qrow, _any day now would be nice_...

Oscar goes to follow her up but stops as I round the corner into the dojo, sluggishly heading towards the stairwell. I let out a fake yawn, though at face value, he seems unconvinced. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?" he asks. I chuckle, citing, "Well, you heard the young lady. Dinner's on the way..." "You heard all that, too? Must not have been great meditating, then." "Meh, bits and pieces. It gets all hazy at the start..." "Liar, you heard everything." "Did I? I wasn't aware you were my eyes and ears." We then share a brief chortle as we begin to tread up the stairs.

"We seem more alike than I originally thought," I comment which prompts a stare from the lad. "She's like a more together version of myself...which, may seem funny given how calm I am at most times and, how over-the-top she normally is." "Was that about what you were trying to say before?" "What, what she said? Yeah, for the most part." We cross to the second incline, our pace slowed due to the conversation.

"I'm...sorry. I can't even imagine how ma―" "You don't gotta, it's not _your_ issue. Just keep yourself focused on the road ahead." Silence then follows as we reach the foyer, a delectable smell immediately reaching me once we do. We both head towards the kitchen, though I'm the only one to stop at the section. He actually heads towards the back, seeming more interested in being surprised by the entrée.

I take a somewhat pronounced whiff of the air, mostly to reveal my presence to the chefs. " _Mnn_ , whatever you're working over there smells great." My inspection of the air is halted, however, by the sound of liberal munching due southeast of the aroma's origin. As foreshadowed, Nora doesn't seem shy at all about consuming everything, even before it's ready. In fact, even when she's helping prepare. She's devouring vegetables as she's cutting them, presently doing so with a few carrots she's dicing.

"Is she, uh...is it _okay_ for her to be...?" I puzzle whilst pointing to her, though the chefs seem too preoccupied with their dishes to see my gesturing. The chefs in question are Ren and Ruby, the former working a crock pot that covers the entire eastern side of the stove, Ruby working with a smaller pan to his left. Behind her pan is a bowl full of diced produce. The amount is staggering given just how much is winding up in Nora's stomach.

"Hehe, I'm sure it'll be fine~" Ruby mews as she pokes at the contents of her pot with a pair of chopsticks. Seems she's brazing meat of some description. I also notice a tray to her left, with various copperware along its surface. A large jar sits at the center, surrounded by a quartet of medium-sized cups. They are currently empty, and like the container from the back area, the scent of what's in the jar is hard to decrypt. I'll presume more tea of some description.

"Anything I can do? I'd feel bad, having you three do all the―" "If you want, you can dice some of the tofu and cut the bean sprouts into strips to my left over here, I was going to do that next," Ruby instructs, pointing me to a cutting board I hadn't seen at the end of the counter, set up just past the sink. There's a knife, four or five logs of tofu, and a pile of beans all laid across its surface, with two bowls beside it to place the chopped ingredients into.

"On it." Ugh, tofu. _Fake meat._ _Noooo_ thank you. This is the _closest_ I'm getting to the stuff, thanks.

"How big do we want the tofu?" "Roughly the size of sugar cubes," Ren answers, stirring the contents of his pot. There's such a cacophony of aromas coming from it, it's kinda hard to distinguish what's what. It seems like a stew of some sort, as the smell of the broth is the most encroaching. It smells like teriyaki or some kind of chicken stock. From there, it's anyone's guess.

I begin severing the tofu logs into perfect little squares. I grasp at the accompanying cloth beside the board to clean the knife after propping the cubes into the lower bowl, then begin to flay the stalks over the other one after placing it onto the board.

"So, how was your meditating?" Ruby asks as I work my way through the pile. "Discombobulating, as usual. Apparently I was at it for _two hours_? Didn't feel that long, though." "More like an hour and a half, give or take," Ren corrects. "Well, either way. It's a necessary component of my training regimen. Gotta keep my Circuits as healthy as the rest of my body." "What are those ' _Circuits_ ' again?" Nora asks, her mouth naturally full.

"Essentially nerves that allow the use of magic. Everyone has 'em, but they're pretty... _tedious_ to make use of. I really don't know if any of yours are active, though. It's difficult to compare your Auras to my own." "Well, maybe we can work on that tomorrow?" Ruby asks "Heh, I...don't know that I'd be the best teacher there. I can make use of it, but explaining the methodology is prett―" "Heiki, are you alright?"

Ren's question startles me, but it's made relatively clear afterwards where it comes from. I hadn't even noticed it at first, but now that I'm listening for it, it's pretty obvious. I look down to see my right hand shaking uncontrollably, though the actual quaking is quite tame. The sound accompanying it is the clattering of the knife's blade against the handle.

"Oh, you're _kidding_ me... _already_?" I complain, dropping the knife onto the board. All of their actions have ceased to ogle my shivering limb, though my expression is far calmer than theirs. "It hasn't even been... _ugh_ , good grief. Well, don't worry, this isn't _nearly_ as problematic as it looks. You all remember the story surrounding the burns on this arm?" They nod their heads in response, the motion varied by the focus on what they're doing.

"Well, thing is, they never fully healed. So, you can think of this as the wound ' _acting up_ ' again, so to speak. It usually subsides within a day's time. But, I can still help out." I perform a similar trick as the night prior, summoning Hisui's right phantom arm to retake the utensil. The kids audibly react, gasping almost in unison when they see it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. That's another thing I can do. I guess only Ruby's seen it, but I can basically separate my Aura from myself to act on its own. His name is Hisui, which is just referential to his colour. Jade green, just like he is. But I don't have to separate him entirely. I can also, well, do this." As expertly as I was, he closes out my duty and finishes flaying the stalks, placing the remains in the bowl afterwards.

"That's...kinda creepy," Nora admits, again with her mouth full of carrot. "Yeah, but, erm...also quite, ' _handy_ '?" Oh, shush your groans, you set me up for that one. Good grief...I hate puns _too_ , but I don't waste opportunities like that.

"Well, in any case, the first batch is just about done," Ren announces, raising a gulp from myself. 'First' batch? Now, hold on, we don't know how many―"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow, and we'll be alll set!" Yeah, but how many people are we expecting? Just because he had a long list doesn't _mean_ he's going to find them all, for one reason or another. We _are_ pretty much at war right now. If they really are Huntsmen, they'll likely find themselves presently employed and busy.

"D'you really think he's going to bring _that_ many people?" Nora prompts, giving voice to my own concern. She then holds up a carrot coin and cites the obvious, "This is a lot of food." _Really? Is it?_ We hadn't noticed, especially with your gums flapping almost the entire time. Seriously, you weren't nearly this obnoxiously loud last night. Why now? Is it just to get on our nerves? Or mine, at least?

 _Crunch crunch crunch._ I rest my case.

"Well, uh, I don't know. But, it sounds like we can use all the help we can get." Indeed, kiddo. We do have a Maiden to go capture, after all.

Y'know, when you put it that way, it almost sounds villanous.

Also...wait a minute, is he―

"I'm back!" Christ, _finally_! Did it really take you all day to find them? Aren't they associates of yours, wouldn't you have some means to call them? You even said it yourself yesterday, local comms are still up. I assume that means if they're even in the vicinity of the capital, you can reach them. Or was the list just that long? Yet...I'm only sensing two people with you. It was...that ba―

"Be right theeeere~!" Ruby chimes whilst looking back towards the entrance to the house. I'd look myself, but the sight of the meat in her pot is rather distracting. It seems Ren notices it as well, pointing out, "You're...going to overcook that." Yeah, Ruby, I don't think any meat's supposed to look _that_ ―

"No I'm not, shut up!" she fumes, though he just sits there and grins, probably expecting the obvious.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow presses again. Why is there such urgency in your voice? Whatever you want with her, she'll be there when we're done here. " _I'm comiiiing!_ " she asserts as a black puff of smoke rises from her pot.

Rest in peace, your poor thing. Though, I guess you already... _were_...Whatever.

" _Fine_ , you take over!" she finally cites in dismissal, moving to bring out the drinks. I grasp for the bowls, one with my left and the other with my phantom limb, leaving my real right arm to dangle awkwardly at an angle at my side. "I'll handle it," I assert as I replace her tray with the bowls, grasping the chopsticks she'd put to the side. I first tilt the meat over to find the other sides already complete, so I kill the flame to prevent any further blacke―

_CRSSSSHHHH._

_What in the...?_ We all look out towards the foyer to find that Ruby had dropped the tray, leaving all of the containers, seeming to have actually been made of glass, to shatter on the wooded flooring. Her entire demeanor seems to have shifted, oddly resembling shock of some degree. I look over to spot the people standing beside Qrow, both to his right. Their visages are...curious, to say the least. _These_ are the Huntsmen you were―

"Y-Yang, I― _dah_ ―" Wait, what? "―I'm _so_ sorry, _dah_ ―I should have stayed, I should have talked to you more, I― _ehh_...I just, _er_ , I wasn't sure if you wanted me around, an―" The blonde one then wraps her right arm around Ruby's head, her expression somewhat hard to read, mostly because of how blank it looks, but regret is the only thing I can quantify.

" _I love you,_ " she finally says, with tears in her eyes. Ruby seems oddly startled by this, but eventually repeats the gesture while sniveling and lightly sobbing.

...

Qrow, have the past 24 hours _not_ had enough emotional rollercoasters? _Good grief_...

I'm then allowed to finally take in their outfits, now that they seem content with one another. What was that _about_ , though? Due to the flow of the stories from before, she never got around to explaining just what happened with her sister after Beacon, but...was it really _this_ bad? You thought she...didn't _want you around_? What kind of sister _are_ you to make her feel that way? I'm sure you all went through some traumatizing stuff, but that's _no excuse_ to push your family away...if anything, it should bring you _closer_.

The blonde, presumably Yang, wears a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show off her rather ample bust. _Great_ , so she's something of a tramp. Oh, and there's an orange crop top, too, I guess, not that it really seems to serve much purpose. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wears fitted black pants, and her hair is ludicrously long, practically past her waist.

Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to halfway up either forearm complete the outfit. She also curiously only wears a single bracelet on her left wrist, though it's rather bulky. I detect trace amounts of mana within, as well, perhaps being Dust ammunition. That must be her weapon, then, but why only one?

Well, actually, I can maybe guess why. The single most curious part about her isn't her apparel, it's actually her other arm. Unless she's simply wearing some kind of full-length gauntlet, her right arm is artificial. It's fullmetal and spray-painted with a gold finish, the parts between the joints and main sections of the limb a dark gunmetal. This chick seems to like gold. A lot. Or just hot colours in general.

Despite the focus on her during the exchange, there's another young lady that seems to have accompanied them, with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on her right side that extends down to her waist, fastened with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and cheek. The length and width would adhere to a simple sword stroke, though given her eye still seems to function, it must have just grazed her. It doesn't seem it was recent, either.

With her attire, she practically resembles a princess of some snowy providence. She wears a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheered, long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. Why does her team seem so... _colour-coded_? Even down to their wardrobes...

But _waitwaitwait_ , that couldn't _possibly_ be―

"Weiss," Ruby calls out as both her and her sister invite the ice princess to join in the embrace. She'd seemed to be a tad jealous of the display going by her expression which is what prompted the invitation. After a moment of joy, she runs to them and wraps an arm around both of them, creating a rather heartwarming scene.

Part of me feels upset that I'm not part of it, but I guess I don't _really_ belong.

What were the odds, though? He sets out to find what seemed to be these gruff, hardy cutthroats going by his description, to bring back two-fourths of her old team. All that's unaccounted for now is Blake, and...well, I guess we couldn't count on _that_ much convenience, now could we?

The rest of the kitchen staff...well, the rest of our group as a whole, really, now that my attention is turned from the reunion, are all also present to ogle the display, leaving me to finish up preparations. I'd join in, too, but I think I've let myself into their lives enough recently. It's too mushy a scene for me, anyway. There's not much left out here to do, though, save for killing all of the Dust-induced flames and gathering bowls for the assortment. And large ones are necessary here, going by how much is in this pot. Good grief, we really _were_ expecting an army, weren't we? Well, this may yet all end up getting eaten with the bottomless pit around.

Being alone with the stuff lets me inspect the contents of the crock pot, though. It's quite an assortment...long, angel-hair pasta takes up most of the space, surrounded by the chopped bean sprouts, meat slices, collard greens, and some egg halves. We're gonna be sick after this...assuming that the sheer volume of broth indicates how much of each item there really is in here.

"I don't mean to break up the mood, but dinner's ready," I announce after stacking nine bowls from the cupboards and balance them along my left side between my body and my left arm, then utilize another ghostly limb of Hisui's to carry the crock pot out towards the dining area at the back.

"Who was _that_?" I hear the ditzy blonde ask as I round past the western wall. "The samurai I was tellin' you two about on the way back," Qrow mentions as I leave earshot. Good to hear you've dropped the ' _weird_ ' part of your title for me, old man. I _just might_ drop the codger part of my own for you if you keep it up. Old's staying, though. _Can't really run from that._

I have Hisui drop his load first, wanting mostly to stop having to channel him ASAP, placing the crock pot at the center of the table. I then move around and find cushions to seat everyone, placing them at equal distances from one another around its length after doing the same with the bowls. Three on either side of the long end, then two on the shorter sides. I seat myself at the shorter end to the left as the group heads in my direction.

Beside me and in descending order on the left is Nora, Ren, and Ruby, with Jaune, the ice princess, and the blonde taking up the opposite flank. But, I notice the old crow and the roommates are absent. In fact, I thought Oscar had come back here first? Where did he...?

"Where are Qrow and Oscar?" I ask, to which Jaune mentions they had something to go discuss. Can't it wait? Qrow's been out searching all day no doubt, and Oscar just came off a pretty solid sparring session. Surely they've built up an appetite as well?

"That just means more for us~" Nora chimes in, expectedly. I guess she's right, but...oof, I can already feel my stomach turn just thinking about it. They all begin taking from the centerpiece, filling their bowls and really sparing no item held within. Nora, perhaps concerned with the state of my coordination, decides to also fill my own bowl as well. I take the opportunity to remove and lay down my jingasa beside me.

"You didn't have to―" "Ahh, don't worry about it~" They all begin diving into the four-course meal when the blonde hits me with the obvious question.

[Scene Score #5](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/4M5c309a2624dfb)

"So what's your story?" That's...a tricky one, there. Where's _really_ an honest starting point?

" _Too long_ , for starters," I joke, which elicits some light laughter from a few people present. "To shorten it, though, well...first, how much did Qrow mention?" "Just that you've got weird powers, but you're a decent fighter." "And he's from another world," the princess adds. I move to retrieve some of my entrée with my shaky limb, not wanting to let it keep me from enjoying it normally. It can't, really, so long as I watch myself.

"Well, that sums me up pretty well, I guess. Dunno if he gave you a name, but it's Heiki. As for my story, well, I'm just an average everydayman who's been extremely fortunate, all things considered. Though, I guess it's more accurate to say I'm from another dimension, rather than another world. Makes it sound _less_ like I'm some kind of alien."

Nice to see they're so captivated. Well, I can forgive it, this stuff is actually really good. Best meal I've had since leaving Kuo Kuana, really. And...well, one of the few, I guess.

"To keep things kinda brief, how that works is simply this: The place I come from, called Gensokyo, is surrounded by a massive barrier that keeps it hidden from, well, lots of places, clearly. Due to the scale of this barrier, it harbours a pretty heavy tax on energy maintenance, so...the working theory as to how I end up in other worlds is that, the energy will dip in places as a result and, when and where it does, it opens up gateways in to wherever Gensokyo connects to. They happen without warning, and really, without a way to stop it."

Ugh, I'm already starting to feel sick, and my bowl's only half down. How are we going to hammer through all this?

...

Nora, that's how. Pun intended, I guess? 'Coz she has a hammer...and I said ham―y'know, I bet you get it, I'll move on.

"That sounds...incredibly inconvenient," Weiss notes to which I chuckle in response. "Yeah, that's putting it mildly. But, I guess it's not all bad. It may make me homesick, but I've rarely found these travels _not_ worth going through. Despite the hardships that follow, not only do I ultimately come out of them stronger, I also meet lots of great people." I look around at their faces to hopefully drive in that I'm referring to them without needing to say so.

"What happened to your arm?" Weiss asks, noticing my obvious quiver. "Oh, that...Also kind of a long stor―" "He basically punched a robot _really_ hard and it blew it back at him," Ruby interjects. " _Mmmore_ or less. It opened up a blast shield that redirected the energy I poured into that punch, and...well, that punch would have otherwise turned it into _scrap metal_ had it landed." This seems to intrigue Yang, who gives me a curious glare. I really can't tell what to make of it.

"You don't say? Well, Hot Stuff, whaddya say we thr―" "Whoa, wait, ' _Hot Stuff_ '? Where's this com―" " _Dude_ , you're showing off _half_ your body with everything you're not wearing." Okay...erm, my jacket's only parted at the center, so it's not really ' _half_ '. More like a sixth at best? Whatever, just move on.

"...Right. Well, uh, okay. Anywho, you were saying?" "Is that shaking permanent?" "Nah, it should be fine by tomorrow." "You wanna throw down then? You're talkin' a pretty big game there, and I wanna see you live up to the hype." I finish my bowl, seemingly the last to do so, as Hisui grasps my scarf with a quick, forced usage of phantom limb to wipe some leftover broth from my mouth. Unnecessary, but thanks.

"Well, so long as you actually use my name and not that moniker you just came up with, I suppose that wouldn't be _too_ out of the question." " _Ooh_ , that'll be a fun fight to watch," Nora chimes in, grasping at my bowl after seeing it's been emptied. "Seconds?" she asks after. Urgh...I really shouldn't, but...there's still so much left.

"Prob'ly a mistake, but sure." "No promises there, Hot Stuff," Yang had chimed in while Nora was prepping me for a second helping of stomachache. I sigh and massage my left temple. "Well, anyway, I think this reunion ought to be less about _me_ and more about _yourselves_ , don't you? _You both_ must have stories to share as well."

As Nora hands me my second serving, they follow my cue and begin trading history. I simply sit in silence throughout most of it, simply wishing to allow the teens to catch up and lighten their loads. I imagine, going by the atmosphere if nothing else, that it has been quite some time since they've all been under one roof like this. From the events preceding, as well as following the Fall of Beacon, there's likely been many pieces that need to be picked up. Plus...I think we could all use some relief. Some camaraderie, some... _laughter_.

And it does fill the air when the tales fly. They seem to trade off, Ruby's team going over the major events that led them here. It would seem there wasn't really much to note until after they arrived on this continent. They'd moved from town to town, taking on bounties where they could to make income for their travels. Apparently they'd had to buy a second map along the way, as they'd lost the one they initially brought after an encounter with a Geist.

Those...shapeshifting Grimm that can possess inanimate objects? From the sound of things, their encounter was much less tense than mine. They had to face a single creature that had essentially turned itself into a golem, composed of several boulders to make up its body. After some gymnastics, they'd eventually conquered the creature and returned to receive their reward. They then skim some details, with seemingly not a whole lot happening afterwards, to it being revealed that they apparently still had that map up until they encountered me. Yang then ridicules Jaune for having lost it, since it seems he was mostly the one in charge before I arrived, not that I've really replaced him. He then admits to having questioned himself over it since the event, which leads to some laughter.

They then gloss over when we met, not wishing to get too into the details surrounding the fight that transpired so as to not mire the mood. I also choose not to add anything, either. I do comment at something Nora says, though.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen this klutz, he fell _straight off_ one of the buildings! _Heyy_...now that I think about it, why _were_ you up there?" I'm forced to quickly down some noodles before responding, causing a slight choking sensation, though it's light and leaves immediately. " _Hey_ , _hey_ , to be fair, it had a weak foundation. It fell out beneath me, I had _nothin'_ to do with it! As for why I was up there..." I abandon the idea of continuing my meal with my lame hand, choosing to switch sides before continuing. I do lower my utensils while explaining, however.

"Well, I had no idea who you were, and...well, I'd just come from an ambush orchestrated by the Grimm, and the day before I'd been left bedridden by Akara, so I wasn't really in a trus―" "Who's Akara?" Jaune asks, prompting a grimace from me. Not directed towards him, just in general. I'd forgotten I've only mentioned him to _Ruby_ thus far.

"He's...actually the reason I'm here. I believe I glossed over how I ended up in Remnant to you all, but since we have two new faces here, or new to _me_ at least, I'll reiterate: I'd entered this world on the outskirts of a town called Kuo Kuana, which sits at the northeastern end of the island south of us, called Menagerie. Before I'd been brought here, through means I'm still not yet aware of, I...well, I wasn't in great shape. I was quite _critical_ , in fact. But I'd been nursed back to health by a pair of traveling medical professionals who'd been departing from the town for whatever reason. It was impeccable timing. And the names of the two physicians are Aoi and Akara Yamanaka, respectively. They were on the road to marriage, though...that's kinda been...well, cancelled, I think."

"Oh no," Nora gasps. "What happened?" I chuckle. " _I happened_ , pretty much. That's kinda the reason I'm here, as stated. I'm...well, I said it before. I'm hunting the good doctor. For reasons I'm not really 100% sure as to why, Akara attacked me some time throughout my recovery." "You really have _no_ idea?" Weiss asks. "Not _really_ , save for a suspicion. He seems not to be _quite_ who he claims to be, as he only gave me a vague motive for his attack. He said he'd ' _needed me for his research_ ' or something cryptic along those lines, and I guess he'd planned to make off with me since we'd been isolated from the locals at the time, but oddly just...left me. After that, he seemingly disappeared, but I received a tip from his fiancée that he might be here. That's mostly why I agreed to accompany you four and Qrow to meet with Lionheart, though all that really amounted to was confirming that they know each other. He hasn't contacted any of you, has he?" They shake their heads, almost in unison, their dispositions at various stages of eating, not nearly as alarmed by this revelation as I'd thought they'd have been.

"Well, whatever he's up to...it can't be good. And it's more than just what he did, it's what I fear he might be." I push around the contents of my bowl a bit, feeling my stomach vibrate with the tinge of satisfaction. "When we...clashed. I only saw it for a moment, but...there was a symbol on his garb. It was that of the White Fang's." The name seems to halt everyone's movements and even seems to upset Yang. Her expression seems darker than the rest of them. Something to do with Blake, perhaps...

"But I guess it worked out...if nothing else, his attacking me did have some merit. It ultimately brought me to all of you, though...I still have to admit that the odds were _astronomically_ low. If I'd put off heading out for even one more day, or if I'd even been left to leave at an earlier time had he not attacked me, or if my ship had arrived earlier or later than it had, we may have never met. I honestly find that idea to be pretty sad. I've only known you a short time, all things considered, but it's been a pretty good experience. Despite your youth, you carry with yourselves a level of maturity and perseverance that most middle-aged people I've met along my travels have seriously lacked."

I glance over to the crock pot to find it just over half-empty. Christ, we really _are_ going to be sick after this.

"We're glad to have you," Ruby says after downing a payload. "Seriously, you should see this guy fight!" Nora gushes, practically starry-eyed. "Heh, we will tomorrow," Yang asserts with a chuckle, with a quick wink in my direction.

 _Good grief._ Why me? Why do the harlots always go after _me_?

"Maybe, maybe not. I do mean it literally when I say a day, regarding my arm. It may not be fine until _this time_ tomorrow." "That's fine, I'll stay up for it~" I sigh and move back to my bowl, letting them continue with their stories.

The tellers then shift to our newcomers after a bit, specifically the ice princess. She details some social gatherings she'd attended back at Atlas, where she's apparently from, which was mostly boring save for one incident. She's apparently something of a summoner as, after some lady had made some rather crude remarks about Vale's tragedy at a charity gala for that very event, she spawned something called a Boarbatusk that charged at her, all apparently by accident. She expresses fluster at the accidental summon, to which Yang asks if she'd ' _let the lady have it_ '. The princess then admits that despite _wishing to_ , she did not.

After Nora expresses disbelief at the notion, I hear an odd sound to my left. It then is given an image, that of a ghostly creature that resembles some sort of boar but is clearly a Grimm due to the apparent mask along its snout, complete with the markings shared by those very fiends. It differs from the phantasms I've seen thus far, and those I've created, as it's surrounded by an almost frosty aura and is starch white. The sudden introduction causes both Nora and I to react, though hers is far more berserk than my own, leaping away and falling to her back. It simply startles me and causes my Aura to materialize for a moment, until I realize that it's not hostile and completely under Weiss's control, going by the somatic link I notice tied between the two.

Given it's a boar, this must be the very thing she subconsciously sent after that crude lady. Boarbatusk, huh...?

The group then shares another laugh at our expense. It dissipates shortly afterwards, almost melting away like it was turned into white ash. "That was actually kinda cool," I admit after a few moments once the din calms down. "I'll assume there _other_ creatures you can summon as well?" "Of course, though it's mostly things I've defeated on my own." "Interesting..." But, how does that work? Typically to perform something like that, you'd need to usurp the summoned creature's soul first, or have its likeness inscribed on some kind of magical talisman. But, Grimm don't have souls, and she used nothing of the sort. Unless she's using something else to channel its essence, I'm at a loss to how that works. I was a bit too taken aback to really identify what went into the summoning, though I'm sure I'll get more demonstrations along the way.

Still, this isn't the environment for that kind of conversation. Though, the tales seem to close out as the pot's nearly empty. Goodness, we really ate all of that? Well, I'll attribute most of it to Nora. That chick really doesn't have a bottom, does she?

Erm...I mean, she _does_ , but...n-not _that_ kind of bottom. _S-shut up_...

Yang then rises after some time passes, after the crock pot has been mostly cleared, to show off the object about her of curiosity: her prosthetic. It would seem the appendage is a recent addition, going by their reactions. Save for Weiss, they all take on various forms of wonderment.

"That's amazing," Jaune comments. "Incredible," adds Ren. The following reaction is pretty predictable.

" _OoooOOOOOOH_ ~" Ruby mews with her hands clasped. I don't know that I've _ever_ seen her more excited about a piece of hardware. And, ironically, it's caused by the _least intricate thing_ that's been introduced for as long as I've been with them. I mean, yes, it's cool, but...it's _just_ a fake arm. It's...not _nearly_ as complex or refined as the weapons you, yourselves, carr―

"And it's...just as strong?" she asks after practically warping to Yang's side to inspect the arm from below. Your sister's not an exhibit, Ruby. "Sure is," Yang replies after a quick chuckle. I get the sense that they share moments like this often.

The focus is shifted from them, however, to a rather pronounced thud. I glance over to see Nora's arm extended at an angle, her elbow firmly placed onto the dining table. "Wanna _BEEEEEET_?!" she challenges, prompting me to scoot out of the way.

"Nora, please, now's not the time―" Weiss's entreatment is cut off by a second thud, as the two lock wrists in a contest of strength. We all rise to our feet, everyone but myself taking on a supportive stance for a respective contestant. My stomach simply feels a bit too sore to get too into the display, and I also don't really see a good side to take. My familiarity with Nora makes me somewhat biased to cheer her on, but Yang's Ruby's sister, and I'd also rather not kick off any sort of relationship we might develop with a sour note.

Though the ones being cheered and by the rest of them are pretty obvious. Ren and Jaune support Nora's efforts whilst Ruby shouts for her sister. Literally.

The only one not too enthralled, naturally, is Weiss. "C'mon, sis, you can't lose to a girl in a _SKIRT_!"

..." _You_ wear a skirt, Ruby," Weiss and I both note, though only hers is audible. " _WEISS, YOU'RE NOT CHEERING LOUD ENOUGH!_ " she retorts, latching onto her and shaking her about. I chuckle, but then my body immediately makes me regret it. A rush of discomfort flashes over me, though it's quite unlike from the tea last night.

Too...much...food...I knew it was a mistake, yet I did it anyway...

"It definitely _feels_ like the original, I'll give ya that!" Nora claims through some exertion. So...you two... _do this often_ , then? Yet you wanna go on about _me_ being macho?

Tch...tomboys. So lovably headstrong...and, with the flexing, it does seem that Nora has more muscle mass than I initially thought. Mnn...c'mon now, don't start playing to my weak sp―

"Yup," Yang starts, also with some exertion. "But, it _does_ have some new features!" Hrm...well, it's a prosthetic, so I'd imagine it's detachable. Wait, can you―

"Oh, _YEAAAAAAH_?" Nora's confidence is quickly shut down by a brief mechanical whir. Yep, she's literally going to do a rocket pu―

" _Aah!_ " Nora squeaks as she's thrust at the wall after Yang's fires her arm off at her, leaving her in a daze. The cheering subsides and turns to concern, save for Yang, who seems proud of her maneuvre.

"Did she...win?" Jaune asks. "Well, eh," I start, leaning against the perpendicular wall for support. "Technically no hand touched a _surface_ , so...i-it's, more of a, draw?"

Nora seems to come to, only to do so to the horrifying realization that she's still holding Yang's severed arm. She lets out a scream to indicate the terror, throwing it back towards the buxom blonde, who lets out a hearty laugh at her expense.

That's a little morbid there, Yang...though I believe a younger me would appreciate it. Let's just say that my present wry humour was more representative of my personality then. Now it's more of a coping mechanism.

Nora crawls back to a seat as Jaune starts cleaning up the accessories of our dining experience. I'd offer to help, I'd have even jumped on it right away, but...well, I feel like I'd burst if I took even one step from this wall. Save me, you stout mound of plaster and arbor.

Their seats seem somewhat rearranged, though. Weiss now sits where Ren was, Nora where Ruby was, Ruby where Weiss was, Ren where I was sitting, and Yang had actually never moved. I decide to remain standing, worried that if I try to sit back down, I'll not wish to rise for a long time. This leaves me towering southeast of the ice princess.

"Gah...we ate it all," Jaune stammers as his voice nearly cracks. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Join the club, man.

" _Easy_ there, Vomit Boy. I believe in you." Vomit...wha―

"Ohh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. _Wonderful..._ " he groans as he ferries the utilites to the kitchen for washing. So...are mocking pseudonyms just your _calling card_ or something, Yang? And...where would Vomit Boy even ste...y'know what, never mind, I don't think I want to know.

Weiss starts to giggle as Jaune makes his exit when Nora reveals another name from within the group. "I mean, the Ice Queen seems to _like_ iit~" Ice...Queen? I've at least been using ' _princess_ ', but...well, okay.

Her giggling is silenced as Ruby then explodes into a fit of laughter afterwards. Weiss seems understandably annoyed at first, but then she shifts to bemusement. "I _so_ did not miss you people," she says, glaring at Nora. "Oh my gosh, she really _does liiike it_ ~ What went and warmed _your_ heart while you were _gooone_?" " _Hey!_ You make it sound like I used to be _terrible_!" You...do kind of give me that vibe, to be fair. You have something of a haughty demeanor, making me think the nicknames' royal undertones may actually have some precedent.

"Nah," Yang follows. "Just a lot to deal with at once." They then ' _hrmph_ ' at each other, like newlyweds bickering on their honeymoon, or more like unofficial highschool sweethearts with the addition of the tongue pointing.

Y'know...I get the feeling this was standard fare back at Beacon. Y'know, before all of the _bad stuff_ happened.

"It's been a long time," Ren says, finally deciding to contribute to the dialogue. "We've all grown in our own ways." At some point they all filled their cups with a beverage, or perhaps it was that way from the start, yet none was offered to me. Oh well, I'm probably better off that way.

"You really think so?" Ruby asks. I do as well, and I don't even know everything in your histories. I said it before, you all have qualities that I don't find in many people I run into. I somehow doubt you all used to be this way, considering how young you still are. I don't imagine any of you to be past your teens. Truthfully, I only really know that Ruby is 16, but...well, I don't imagine she wound up at Beacon that early, so the rest of you are likely within two or three years of her.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon. Would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarassing, or do you think you were _perfect_?" Well, I can already imagine who would think the latter. Nora, definitely. She's a bit too headstrong to admit otherwise.

"Oh _gosh_ ," Weiss moans after burying her face in her hands. Well, Ice Queen has to have come from somewhere. "I _mayyy_ have been a little too gung-ho from time to time," Yang admits after. Really? I'd never have guessed...

" _You?_ I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school..." Ruby contests. 1v... _Christ_ , it's been a _loooong_ time since I've heard that term. Like, _very long_. _Since before all of these adventures long._ Yeah, this world's pretty modern. Does that mean they have video games, then? And online networks to play them on?

...well, had. I doubt they're a commodity as things are, anymore. Also, what's a Nevermore? The aviator Grimm? I guess they _do_ kind of resemble ravens...sort of?

"Yeah, well, don't even get me started," Jaune announces dejectedly, seeming to have already finished the cleansing. That was fast...and I don't even recall hearing the sink. Well, if it's done, then I suppose it doesn't really matter. He stands, arms folded against the wall just outside the pantry, with a complacent disposition. Why's he...?

"Well, that embarassment...that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid...That just proves you're not the same person you used to be." True enough. That's a sign of humility, which is certainly an indication of growth. I decide to reach down and grasp my jingasa as Ren continues.

"You're smarter...or kinder...or stronger...and you're not done growing yet. None of us are." I replace my jingasa and stand against the wall, mirroring Jaune's demeanor save for the curious repression. Has his delight over this pleasant dinner just been feigned? Perhaps he's still not completely over what was ailing him before.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking," Ruby follows after some silence, prompting some collective laughter. And as if I'm something of a mind reader, Nora then hops up and proclaims, "Well hold on. I thought _I_ was pretty _great_ in school!" complete with a finger pointed towards herself. Yep, called it. _And right after that humility speech..._

"Even at the dance, when you spilled _punch_ all over yourself in front of―" Yang points out as Nora springs to her side with her Scroll out and active. " _YES, ESPECIALLY AT THE DANCE, THANK YOU YANG-UH!_ " she shrieks, pressing a button on the device that seems to start playing a video of some sort. The song played sounds familiar, purely going by a certain lyric. It seems to be the song ' _Shine_ ' I saw on my own Scroll, as that's the last word to eke out before a gruff voice pulls us from the excitement.

"How can six kids _possibly_ make _so much noise eating dinner_?!" Qrow complains, himself and the runt standing right in front of Jaune, glaring at all of us. Moreso Qrow than his companion, who just seems amused by the shenanigans.

"Erm...good acoustics?" I jest which prompts one final chuckle from the peanut gallery. "Also...you weren't even that far away." I still wonder what was so imperative to discuss that they went without dinner. Or maybe they already ate, I wasn't really paying much attention to the kids after our sparring session. But yeah, they were right upstairs. That's within earshot for even regular conversations, given that my joke wasn't entirely in jest.

"Not much of a chaperone, are you?" Qrow snaps, though his words are more piercing than his tone. "I am, actually, but I figured we could all use the lighthearted banter. Can't help it if it gets loud, that's...kinda somethin' kids _do_. And that's what needs to be reinforced here. Despite what's happened in...well, however long it's been, they _are_ still kids. They should be allowed to enjoy their youth _when and while_ they can."

The seated youths, at least, then sneer at Qrow in defiance, but he just sighs in response. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya...anyway, we need to have a talk. Let's head upstairs, it's kinda drafty down here." Is it? Mnn, yeah, I suppose it is. Guess I hadn't noticed what with all the excitement going on.

Ugh...but that means..."Oof, that means walking..." I moan, clasping at my abdomen. "Awh, you'll be fiiine," Nora says with a hand to the wind. "Or _does baby need a stretcher_?" I could do without the mocking toddler voice, Nora...

"If that's how we're gonna be..." I heave with a sigh, inching myself from my crutch. I immediately feel a hundred pounds heavier than I know I am, but I manage to follow the group with some stability.

We head up to the second floor living room, single-file, with the seats promptly being filled. Oscar takes up center-stage upon the chair smack in the middle of the recliners, Ren claiming the one to its left at the end of the line (from my perspective). Yang and Weiss sit to the right of Oscar, with Ruby, Jaune, and Nora on the left. I recline against the end of the banister, not wishing to walk any further, whilst Qrow stands parallel to the boy from across the table.

Ozpin immediately overtakes the boy, seemingly with a lot on his mind. (Fade out Score #5) His expression is far less candid than usual, promptly adding a layer of tension in the air. What were they discussing? I didn't figure it was specifically Oscar that Qrow was speaking with in all that time, but still. I glance towards the clock to see it's about 8:25 PM. Hrm, that whole sequence felt longer than it was. I'd figured it to be nearing 9 or 10 by now. Why is time such a stranger to me in this world...

"Before we begin," he says, his disposition reserved and cautionary. "I'd like to recount a few things that I'm sure most present are aware of." He and Qrow then begin to trade off overviewing the major points that were discussed following Tyrian's attack. The stuff about the Maidens, Salem, the Relics, the whole nine yards. Even the stuff he revealed yesterday about himself. I'll just assume he was referring to our newest additions, the rest of us are familiar with this stuff already.

It first seems like they weren't actually aware. "So...the Maidens...magic...Salem...it's all true?" Weiss asks, Qrow then confirming with an ' _uh-huh_ '. Then Ozpin's next words perplex me.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" he presses, looking towards Yang. Wait, what? When was this? Ehh? I'd been wondering why she'd seemed so...aggravated, while they were speaking. I'm going to assume she's not particularly fond of Raven, either. Just what did she do to become so despised? This seems to run deeper than I initially believed.

Like everyone else, my attention is also brought to the pair after the query, though my eyes slightly trail away towards the blonde's bust, which is rather pronounced and prioritized at my angle for some reason. I quickly avert my gaze for a moment, glancing towards Qrow, hoping he hadn't seen it, then to the rest hoping the same. I let out a soft sigh, as they don't at least make it seem like they did. Still, that doesn't excuse you, body. What was that even _about_? I'm not normally that depraved, so why, for chrissake, would you pull that on me? For shame.

I mean...she's certainly, erm, 'easy on the eyes', as Nora said to me before, but―

"For the most part," Weiss answers, as Yang didn't seem real eager to. "You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother," Yang then blurts out. Ehhh? Just what were these two up to before they came here? It seems pretty serious, yet it wasn't worth mentioning downstairs? Even I was trying to keep things from moving to a severe place, just to keep the friendly atmosphere, but...I mean, c'mon. You were with Raven? Their camp is quite far from here...there'd been no indication that you two were anywhere nearby until you just showed up with Qrow, so how did you get here so fast? Weiss is from Atlas, so that's quite the trek, too...assuming that's where she was, anyway. Were they  _both_ at Rav―

"What is she talking about?" Jaune had asked after some light gasping from the crowd. What indeed? "Oh, great," Qrow mutters, though only I seem to hear. Qrow...was this something you purposefully left out before? You never did getting around to adding to that story...though I don't suppose you ever promised to. Selective disinformation, perhaps? Trying to keep us dumb and in line for something?

"Hrm...that's...not a secret I thought she would give up so easily." You could cut the air in here with a knife. What horrible thing have you done _this_ time, Oz? "Your mother must trust you a great deal." _JUST GET TO THE SECRET!_ It's not like we're as oblivious as the rest of the world...you keep them in the dark to prevent panic, but we're the inner circle that could _actually use_ this information. I can get behind keeping some things to yourself, but the things we keep just ' _finding out_ ' about haven't been the most benign things. Like Spring's location and role, for instance, as well as your little gimmick.

"My ability to reincarnate, though a _curse_ , isn't without a few key benefits." That's a Hex, then, not a curse. Curses don't have benefits. Hexes have accidental ones. "Much like the Maidens―I, _too_ , possess a certain...' _magical power_ '," he explains, rising and walking towards Qrow, cane in hand. Somehow, I don't like where this is going.

"Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to see more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies." Soul displacement? Like, an out of body, out-of-body experience? "I...well...gave them the ability to, _turn into birds_. Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?" Are...a-are you...serious? You have magical powers...things that are _ludicrously_ rare in this realm...and you use it to transform people into fowls?

... _why are we placing our faith in this man, again?_

The kids are naturally in disbelief. "Uncle?" Ruby calls. "You turned them...into, birds..." Ren echoes, his voice dismissive and skeptical. "Alright, _now_ you're just messing with us," Nora claims. Jaune then broods and folds his arms, citing, "What _else_ is new?" Oh dear. This _does_ go deeper than I'd been believing.

"He's telling the truth," Weiss claims. "We saw it. Yang's mom...changed. Right in front of us." I guess I'm the only one whose been in awe at the sheer _lack of scope_ over what he'd done with his abilities rather than the seemingly collective conscious suspendance that he can _do_ these things at all. Like, seriously, _how_ is anyone surprised? I could've understood the pair to my right until what she just revealed, but...if it's not enough that _I'm_ around, why would we believe otherwise of Ozpin? The man's already an oddity with his bodysnatching thing.

I glance over to see Qrow's expression turn sour, almost regretful, but only for a moment before Yang intercepts. "Why would you _do_ something like that? I mean, what is _wrong_ with you?" Well, I mean...it's not exactly a _bad_ thing, it's just... _terribly_ underwhelming.

"Yang! That's enough. We made a choice. We _wanted_ this," he explains, which seems to dispel Yang's vehemence. Honestly, _what's the issue_? Is there some doctrine against shapeshifting that I'm unaware of in Remnant? I can't imagine that's nearly common enough to have warranted any sort of outcry, and thus, a ban. Even in worlds where the use of magic flourishes, that's a non-issue. If anything, it's a benefit and a welcome shift for some people. It's convenient for some things, sometimes even life-saving.

Or perhaps it's simply the fact that it was a secret that even their _uncle_ was keeping from them. I guess it's _sort of_ substantial, but still.

"May I?" Ozpin says to Qrow, who nods, as the man-child meanders to the codger's right, now at the corner of the table. Yeah, it's already coming back. "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear." Hrm...I guess that's fair, but...was simply boosting their aptitude something that hadn't come to mind? But...he's had these powers for a while, yeah? At least a millenium? If you can perform stunts like that, just _how_ powerful is Salem that she hasn't been bested yet?

Ruby then seems to toss out two more new names to add to the pile. "Okay, so, have you done this with _others_? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?" No need to say it again, is there? Ozpin then walks towards us, just past the opposite corner of the table, as he responds.

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately, it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for _good_. _They_ were the first Maidens." Some silence follows after his rebuttal. Well, yes, one's power will do that if you're constantly shifting bodies like you do. Magic itself has no known boundaries. That falls solely on the caster, and...well, I'll presume you haven't held a spot in Oscar's being very long, given his age. I'd presume your presence doesn't alter that process any. Also, you created the first Maidens? So...what was the state of the Relics at that time? Did they even exist?

"Miss Xiao Long," he continues, "it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to...' _play close to the chest_ '. I believe _that's_ how you phrased it?" he asks, looking to Qrow who simply replies with a casual, "Yeah." I begin tapping my fingers against my left arm after folding them.

"Everyone has a choice." _That's bull and you know it._ "The Branwens chose to _accept_ their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest." Well, we don't know the whole story now, _do we_? Doesn't matter how long ago this was, a lot can change in even a _few_ ―"Now, all of _you_ have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, _now_ is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." He then turns and steps back towards the wall perpendicular to the one which houses the clock, which had been oddly boisterous throughout this discussion.

A few moments pass, with no one seeming eager to rise or voice an objection. Save for myself, however. "Very well, then," Ozpin says to break the silence, but I cease my tapping and inch away from the railing, pocketing my hands. Yang then stands, almost in unison with my actions, which turns all attention to the two of us. "Heiki? Yang?" Ruby asks, slightly worried. I can only softly exhale through my teeth at first, whilst Yang voices her standing. I simply tilt my head slightly and shift my eyes towards her direction, mulling over my own speech in the process.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow _always_ knows the right thing to do." She then smiles towards her stepsister. "But, if we're going to _help_ , if we're going to keep _risking our lives_...no more lies. No more half-truths." Agreed, though that isn't my own reason for considering leaving. Though...I'm not going to, at least not yet.

Both Ozpin and Qrow trade glances for a moment until the latter shrugs. "Understood," Ozpin acknowledges, Yang seating herself afterwards. He then tilts his head in my direction, pressing, "And what about you, Mr. Heiki? Do you have some objections to voice?" I sigh and close my eyes, then look to the floor after.

"Truth be told, I haven't had _real_ reason to stick around since after we made it here to Mistral. I could easily have left after thanking you all, as I do have my own missions to tend to. The most imperative is, of course, to return back to my home in Gensokyo." My nervous tick then kicks in, closing my left eye as I continue.

"Even now, there isn't a vast amount of things tethering me to you all. But...it's already been something of a rollercoaster ever since we met. The more things get revealed to me, the more intriguing all of this becomes. And it seems to me, like... _heh_ , well, that we're to be the heroes that this world needs, since the real masterminds behind the recent events are unknown to most of the world." I let out another sigh, breaking from the banister to walk towards the table, opposite Ruby, Jaune, and Nora. I stop there and face them after reopening my eye, reading all of their expressions as I conclude.

"And we seem to be― _mostly_ ―on the same page now. After today, I think I can confirm that _your_ fight is now also _mine_. But...I'm not going to be so shamelessly optimistic as to say that we're, _without a doubt_ , going to win it. It's still too early and there's _far_ too many variables at play to be _that_ certain." I then grasp at my jingasa and lower my head to stare at the table, mostly blankly and with no real direction.

"I just don't deal with absolutes like that anyway. I don't much care for the humiliation that comes with being wrong, nor the arrogance and complacence that can follow being right. I _will_ promise you this, though: for as long as I'm around, for as long as we can call ourselves a team...I'll give you everything that I am. It's become my mantra to _never_ say die, regardless of the odds. So...I'll be seeing this through to the bitter end, be it the war's, or my own."

I release my jingasa and reset my gaze on their dispositions, all which now seem somewhat prideful but with a tinge of doubt. Save for Yang, who finally lets out a faint smile. "Heh, you'd better _not_ run off; don't forget, you still owe me that match you promised." Well, I wouldn't say I ' _promised_ ' you one, per se, but...well, I'm not going to turn it down. Only I lightly chuckle at the remark, the atmosphere still somewhat ripe with apprehension and worry.

"Alright, so...what now?" Jaune asks. "I mean, what can we do?" Even I'm hard pressed to answer that. The obvious choice is to just wait on Leo to work with the Council, since Qrow's manhunt seems to have ultimately held little merit. We know where our target lies but lack the means to do what we need to. With our resources as they are, there's simply no way to ensure a worthwhile victory. Some battles just aren't worth fighting, at least not until a later point.

Perhaps we could bribe some other Huntsmen to join us? Surely some still hang around the capitals, not all of them could be away. After all, while Vale's situation is likely the worst right now, Grimm are still present on all of the continents, one would assume. So, there's still a need for their defense. But then, I know I lack any funding for any bribing, and there's no guarantees anyway. What to do, what to do...

"Hrm...that, is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow," Ozpin states. What's so special about tomorrow? Yang literally just laid down a ' _no misleading us_ ' rule for our cooperation, so you'd best elabo―

"What do you mean?" Jaune queries. "The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril; however, it's been _far too long_ since you have all been together." He then rests a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." Yang then smiles, though not much wider than before. I suppose that's fair. What would I do, though...I don't wish to be some creep and hang out around them all day, but with my arm acting up, there's not much in the way of training I can do. It's a bit too late to go see what I can find out about Akara, whether through investigation on my own or asking the locals. So, again, what to do...

The boy's eyes then glow, signifying Ozpin retiring for the night. Oscar then realizes that, due to his roommate's influence, his hand is upon Yang, which leads him to squeamishly retract his arm back with a yelp. "Geh!" Both she and the princess then share a laugh at his expense when something, only now, seems to dawn on the ginger.

" _OOOOOOOOOHHH!_ Raven? _Qrow?!_ They're _BIIIIRDS_! _Cracked_ it!" she proclaims, crossing a leg over and resting on her arms in triumph over her intellectual discovery. Ren shakes his head and I simply heave a disappointed sigh, introducing my palm to my face briefly. To be fair, I hadn't really noted the allusion, but...well, yeah, they are. They're named after birds, and they can turn into them. That's...pretty coincidental, really. What were the odds?

Then it dawns on me. I know how I can spend the rest of the night. "Well, I think I'm going to retire for the night." "Already? But it's only―" "Doesn't mean I'm going to _sleep_ , Ruby." I reach into my pocket and retrieve the Scroll. "As I told you before, I'm something of an audiophile. And...well, I was listening to a few songs from this world while I was training yesterday, thought they were pretty neat, and so I wish to learn them myself. So, that's what I'm going to do until I pass out." I then start to head for my room when Nora stops me for the second time along that process.

"Ooh, _that's_ a fun idea~ Let's do _karaoke_!" I pinch my nasion as she pulls out her own Scroll again. "I'm not _doing_ that without knowing the―" "Oh, _c'mOOOn_! That's the whole _freakin' point of karao_ _―_ " "No, that's an interpretation that _jerks_ spin for it to _embarass_ their frie―" " _JERKS?!_ Wha―ah―how _DARE you_!" "Heiki, c'mon, sing for us again!" Oof, announcing this was a mistake...

"You can sing?" Weiss asks, prompting another sigh from me. " _They_ seem to think so..." "Hrmph, now _I_ wish to hear this, too." "Same," Yang adds. "Well, you _may_ , but _not_ until I learn your mus―" "Sing one of the other songs you had in mind before!" Ugh. There's just no winning here, is there? Why'd I have to go and open my big mouth...

Sigh. "Good grief...alright, if it'll _shut you all up_ , _fine_." I head back towards the piano again as those interested follow me, joyful anticipation written all over their faces. It would seem Qrow, Ren, and Jaune aren't among the ones that wish to listen, as they head downstairs. I didn't expect the codger to be interested. Jaune still doesn't seem very enthused in general, and Ren...well, he just does his own thing, it seems. Fair enough on all accounts.

I resituate the instrument for my performance, then seat myself whilst trying to recollect the flow of the song mentally. This may be a hard thing to interpret on piano, now that I think of it. Maybe I should reconsider...

"Whatcha gonna play?" I hear Yang ask, forcing my gaze back to identify where each member of the audience is. She, herself, has taken center stage, standing with her back to the glass display and her arms folded. Ruby and Weiss are beside her on opposite ends, Nora and Oscar off to the left side.

"The other song that lost yesterday's vote. It's called '[Leave Out All the Rest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtOuyNMc5rY)', a song from the world I initially came from. It's kinda somber, but...well, it just so happens that most things I like to sing kinda are. I just stick to things that are _fun_ , regardless of subject matter, so don't read _too_ into that." I scratch my head then turn back to the keys. I remove my jingasa and place it beside me to the right, against the front leg of the piano on that side.

I then test the keys, trying to find the note 'C' at the center. That may be why my performances yesterday were so shoddy. I didn't do that first.

" _Okay...here goes,_ " I mutter, more trying to psych myself up than anything else.

I melodically roll up the scales before jumping into the intro melody of the song. Sounds good so far. Yeah, that pre-emptive test seems to be helping.

I tap my right foot to try and match the drum beats from memory with moderate success. I alternate tip and heel whenever the pace changes.

[Scene Score #6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYEJ2vki-oQ)

{Break for lyrics}

"I dreeamed I was missing...♪  
You were soo scaaaaaared...♪  
But no one would listeeeeen...♪  
'Coz no one else caaaaared...♪

After my dreaming...♪  
I woke with _this_ feeeear...♪  
What am I le-EE-eaving...♪  
...wheeen I'm done heeere? ♪

Sooo ii-IF YOU'RE _ASKING ME_ I wantcha to-OO-oo knooow...♪  
When my _TIME COOOMES_  ♪  
For- _GET_ the _wrong_ that _IIIII'VE DONE_  ♪  
_HELP_ me leave behi-III-nd some ♪  
Rea-sons to be miiiiiiiiissed...♪

Don't re- _SEEENT ME_  ♪  
And _WHEN_ you're feelin' _EEEEEM-PTY_  ♪  
_KEEP_ ME in YOUR MEE-eemory ♪  
Leave out all the reeeeest...♪  
_LEAVE_ OUT _ALL_ the reeeeest...♪"

A slightly lingering chord which breaks momentum somewhat before entering the second verse.

"Doon't be a-fraaaaaid...♪  
I've taken my beeating...♪  
I've shared what I maaade...♪

I'm strong on the suurfaaace...♪  
Not all the waa _aaa_ y throoooooough...♪  
I've never been perfeeeeeect...♪  
Then, neither have youuuu...♪

So if yo- _OU'RE_ ASK- _II_ -ING ME-ee I wantcha to- _OO_ -oo kno- _oo_ -ooow ♪  
When my _TIME COOOMES_  ♪  
For- _GET_ the wrong that _IIIII'VE DONE_  ♪  
_HELP_ me leave behi- _III_ -nd some ♪  
Reeeasons to be miiiiiiiiissed...♪

Don't re- _SEEENT ME_  ♪  
And _WHEN_ you're fe-ee-elin' _EEEEEM-PTY_  ♪  
_KEEP_ ME in YOUR me- _EEE_ -mory ♪  
Leave out all the rest...♪  
LEAVE OUT ALL the reeeeest...♪

Forgeetting ♪  
All the HURT INSIDE you've LEARNED to _HIDE_ so we-ee-ll...♪  
PRE-teeen-ding ♪  
Someone _ELSE CAN COME_ and _SAVE_ me from _my_ self...♪  
I caaaan't be who you aaaaaaare...♪"

I enter the final refrain at a slightly higher pitch.

" _When my TIME COOOMES_  ♪  
_For-GET the wrong that IIIII'VE DONE_  ♪  
_HELP me leave behiiiind some_  ♪  
_Reeeasons to be miii-hiiiih-EEEeeh-oo-i-ih-ssed_...♪

 _Don't re-SEEENT ME_  ♪  
_And WHEN YOU'RE FEE-lin' EEEeempty_  ♪  
_KEEP ME in YOUR meeeemory_  ♪  
_Leave out all the reeeest_...♪  
_LEAVE OUT ALL the reeeeest_...♪"

Long, drawn-out chords to send it off.

" _FOR_ -gee-tting ♪  
All the _HURT INSIDE **YOU'VE**_ LEARNED to **_HIDE_** so well...♪  
PRE-teeen-ding ♪  
Someone **_ELSE CAN COME_** and **_SAVE ME_** FROM **_MY_** - _SEE_ -ee-elf ♪

 _I caaaan't be who you aaa-huu-AA-aa-aaaaare_  ♪

 _I caaan't be who you aaaaaaare_...♪"

{End of lyrics}

The peanut gallery then applauds me after a few moments, which grants me a fair bit of fluster. Geez, I'm seriously not _that_ great, guys...though I guess one often is their own worst critic.

"Encore, _ENCOOOORE_!" Ruby shouts as I grasp for my jingasa again. "Nah, I held up my end of the bargain. A performance was demanded of me, and _I have delivered_. So unless one of you wants to go now, I'll be―" " _BAAAAABEEEEEEY_ , _it's TIIIIIIIME TO MAKE up your miiiiiii_ ♪―C'mon, _everybody join in_!" Nora interjects, replaying the song from earlier on her Scroll and delivering an overly energetic version of the lyrics I remember from then.

"... _Again_ , Nora, I don't know―" "Then get _OVER_ here and _read_ off my Scroll!" I sigh and simply ferry my cap over to her without replacing it. It seems this really is a [karaoke version of the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EQ8E5XKjT8), as there's no vocals to follow her introduction. Sigh...are they really doing this to me right now? I guess I've brought this on myself...just like I foreshadowed.

A lyric is in the middle of highlighting once my eyes finally reach her screen, so I wait for it to pass. " _T-take-my-haand 'coz youuu-and-Iiii are-goooonna_ ―♪ " _LOUDER!_ " "What part of ' _I don't know the lyrics_ ' don't you get?" "C'mon, Heiki, just try. _Never say die_ , remember?" Yang assures and reminds me, the whole ordeal painting my face moderately red, both from frustration and fluster.

I mean, it would sound equally as amateur if I were doing this in solitude, but now there's the added issue of them judging me as I learn the song. Oh, just _kill me no_ ―

[Scene Score #7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXqxQmbXTC4)

{Another lyric break}

"I was coooold in the daaaark ♪  
It was eeempty in my liiiiife...♪  
From the _OUT_ -side it _LOO_ -ked so BRIGHT ♪  
But nothin' felt _RIIIIIIIGHT_...TOOO- _OO_ me ♪

Like a _SKY_ with no _SUN_  ♪  
Like a _NIGHT_ that has no _daaaay_...♪  
_Myyyy_ heart was eclipsed by the dark ♪  
Then some- _thing chaaanged_ ―♪

{ _I saw a little ray of light come through_  ♪}(<-In the recording as a backup vocal)  
The tiniest of sparks came into view...♪  
And _theeeeen_...♪  
You maaaade me hoooope agaaaaain ♪

I've been _WAAA_ -tching you, helping you ♪  
_WIIII_ -ishing that youuu'd seeeee...♪  
That the _GII-ii-IIRL_  ♪"―I belt this line out despite an overwhelming rush of discomfort at inadvertently calling myself female even though it's just the lyric―"you've been _WAITING_ so LONG for could _be meeeee_...♪

Now―I've _NEE_ -ver _BEEEN_ in _love_ ―♪  
But [I] think this _is_ iiiit ♪(<― Lyrics placed in brackets indicate it's uttered briefly, almost not at all)  
It _might seem_ like a _school-girl's_ crush ♪  
But [I] have to adm _II-ii-IIIT_  ♪

I wanna taake a chance and _MAAKE_ you see ♪  
I think that you're the one to res- _CUUE MEEE_  ♪  
This _tiiime_  ♪  
You're finally _gon_ -na _SEE_ you _SHOULD_ be _miiiiine_  ♪

But _BAAABEEEEY_ , it's _TIME_ to _maaake_ up yo- _ouur_ miiii- _haa_ -aa-iind ♪  
_I THINK_ , that too- _NIGHT_ IS _WHEN_ OUR staaars _ALIIIIII-HAAA-AA-AA-iiign_  ♪  
_Honey!_ , _IT'S TIME_ to leave the _douuubt behiiii-haa-aa-iind_...♪  
_Taaake_ - _my HAND_ - _cause youuu_ - _aaand_ - _Iii_ - _are gon_ - _na shiiiiiine_ ♪"

I pant a bit after sightreading, a bit surprised how seemingly accurate that actually sounded, though I guess her humming along did help a tad. "See? Wasn't so bad, right?" Nora urges, which springs a sheepish chuckle from me. I haven't hit notes that crispy in a while.

The gang then joins in for the rest of the song, except for Oscar who seems just as new to the song as myself. The next two hours are then filled with just us going down the list as I learn about twelve new songs. There'd likely have been more, but there were gaps just filled with praise for myself and cheer over the songs themselves. Revealed to me are the flow and likenesses of the tracks, 'Shine', '[Wings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d70ZDrzvdzs)', '[Bumblebee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0d6L34AB5Nw)', '[Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTUuhjo6aQE)', '[Red Like Roses―Parts 1 & 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iSTJYIXYao)', '[This Life is Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-LLDa8HhYA)', '[Ignite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWCrOEBTJGY)', '[It's My Turn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mmL-4XsjyY)', '[I'm the One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdnWAsdOvuc)', and finally, '[Neon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhCJa2Vf6mo)'. It mostly ends due to Oscar feeling too tired to go on, then the feeling being shared by the rest of the team afterwards. I guess I can relate.

"That was _so_ much fun!" Yang cheers. "Agreed. And, Heiki?" Weiss follows. "Yeah?" "Not bad. If you'd be willing, I wouldn't mind performing duets with you in the future." Really, now? Because she seems quite good herself. I guess if she's from a royal family as her name suggests, Schnee sounding somewhat familiar, then perhaps she'd be tasked with performing at charity events and the like. Provided, y'know, that her family isn't as tragic and terrible as most royal families I've come to know.

"Well, if _you_ deem me worthy, then I guess I'd consider it," I admit with a silly laugh. Her reaction is hard to read, resembling some combination of appreciation as well as minor annoyance. It disperses too quickly for me to truly read my way, so I'll just assume that she took that as a compliment. I mean, it _was_ one, for starters.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I think I'm going to take Oscar's lead and head to bed..." Ruby admits with a yawn. It's as adorable as I'd expect it to be. Seriously, that should be a crime.

"Yeah, same," I follow as the rest share similar sentiments. I'm surprised Qrow didn't stop us with another noise complaint like earlier. I thought we were _way_ louder there at points, and I can confirm he's still in the building. There's honestly no mistaking his Aura. I'm rather acquainted with the team's now, save for our newest additions, yet his is still painfully obvious. I hope the ability to sense them isn't real common in this world because any stealth-related hijink he'd be involved in would be nigh impossible.

We then separate, each of us heading to a respective room, but my tired mind is far too...well, _tired_ , to really pay attention to who goes where. If memory serves, Nora and Ren reside across from me, though I think the room may be split going by how the wall I saw looked. It would seem pointless for it to simply end where it was headed to the left, and Ren clearly departed right when he was spying on the scene between Nora and I. And I know Ruby's room is downstairs...I think she may share it with her uncle, too, because that's roundabout where I sense him.

I wonder where Yang, Weiss, and Oscar are going to set up shop? There's not really enough beds around, I think, to support this many people, and I'd hate to deprive any of them such a luxury. I don't mind sleeping on one of the couches, but...well, that's a problem for another time. I'm gonna stick to my bed for now.

I open and shut my door, remove my things in the same capacity as last time, then flop onto the bed on the left side. The only difference in the process is where my things go. I hadn't noted it before, perhaps due to the lighting, but directly right of the door as you enter are a set of nightstands with pegs to mount clothing onto. So my jacket goes here, but the rest of my things end up back on top of the wall-shelves.

It takes less than a minute for my body to shift states, fatigued from a long day of sparring, recreation, and suspense. And this time, I do dream, though despite the exhuberance in the air from just now, they're anything but pleasant.

{Just gonna go ahead and put another break here. Next few paragraphs spoil the ending to 'Akame ga Kill' and a sequence to 'Tales of Xillia', so if you'd like to watch the former and/or play the latter and don't know how either goes, just skip to the next break. Just search for the word 'spoilers' on your browser if you wish.}

[Scene Score #8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWh9l8RSkPk)

As I'd thought they would the night prior, visions of my past grievances and defeats echo throughout the night. From various worlds, too, starting with the world where spirits reside. It was shortly after I'd encountered my team for the adventure, who'd been digging around a cave in search of a particular gemstone. The name escapes me, but it was for arguably the most prominent and relevant member of the party, who'd had her legs incapacitated due to a recent skirmish they'd had with a group called Exodus. Her legs had apparently been blasted by a rather powerful weapon, but miraculously weren't burnt to a crisp or blow completely off. Milla Maxwell was her name, and her identity held great significance to that world.

I had aided in their efforts and rescued them from a giant worm creature that had attacked them. After returning to the town, she been placed in the care of its doctor, recovering after they'd retrieved the gemstone, one used in an apparently forbidden art that can cure most superficial wounds like that but comes with a hefty price. Most cannot withstand the pain involved and often succumb to it, leaving them worse off than before they'd used it. Such is why the method was outlawed. And why it was even harder to coax the doctor in town to perform it. But, thankfully, the doctor's son happend to be part of our troupe, which made convincing him easier.

Whilst waiting for her recovery, I'd set out to make some cash by taking on the bounties the town offered, though they weren't very difficult or profitable. But that's not where the dream itself takes place, merely how I met them. No, if you were to imagine the journey on a wave chart, this would be one of the crests on the jagged line. We'd boarded a vessel called the E.S.S. Zenethra, bound for the weapon housed at its port. The infamous Lance of Kresnik, a weapon so powerful that it could literally tear through the skies of Rieze Maxia, which is how Elympios was first revealed to us. We'd successfully infiltrated the ship and reached the Lance, when we encountered the one currently operating it: a man by the name of Gilandor Yul Svent, who also revealed to us the debut of an entity known as a spyrite. It's essentially a faux spirit that enables someone who does not have an innate access to mana usage to do so, which would be a dramatic shift in Elympios's environment. Up until then, they'd depended on spyrix technology, which was essentially a rudimentary form of spyrite that, rather than call forth that kind of entity, sacrificed actual spirits as a resource. This moderately unethical practice went unchecked for apparently 2 millenia, mostly needing an alternative since, when you kill off your spirit populace, there tends to be a lack of them eventually. And had they not been doing this for that long, they may have even had our support. But, we ended up having to kill him and his summoned spirit, specifically one called Celsius, who embodied the chilling element of frost.

Alas, he had a contingency in case he'd been killed before he could use the Lance to puncture through the ' _schism_ ', the pseudonym given to the barrier between the two worlds. Some sort of gravity well activated shortly after his demise, which grounded every one of us and began to sap our lives away to charge the cannon for firing. All seemed lost until we'd agreed that the Lance may actually be our only hope. It required an exceptional amount of mana to charge, but it has the capacity to dispel just about any magic-based arte, which included the trap we'd been placed in. But Milla had a different idea in mind.

Though struggling to, and with moderate disapproval, we were bent on going through with this plan when Milla called forth her trump card, her personal four Great Spirits. With their immense collective of mana, they'd successfully activated the Lance and set us free. But at a great cost.

All seemed fine at first, as we slowly picked ourselves up, to find her standing idle near the base of the Lance, at its activation console. Everyone but myself seemed relatively relieved to find her still amongst us, but even in my weakened state, I could see the reality.

Since it required so much mana in order to fire, Milla had to throw literally everything she and the Four had in order to save us. Which is what set the grievous tone following their brief moment of respite and the long road ahead of us after. She began to tumble and fall to the side, her body spent and her soul fading away. She's a spirit, an entity composed entirely of mana. So, when it's all gone...

I'll never forget that moment for as long as I live. It was almost graceful, the way she collapsed. Her long, golden locks floating from her fall. The tension in the air was arguably higher than when we first arrived on the ship.

It later turned out, though, that she wasn't actually gone, as spirits cannot truly ' _die_ ', save for when spyrix is used. When they lose their physical forms, they enter what is referred to as the aptly named ' _Spirit Realm_ '. I only know this because we'd entered the crossroads between that world and our own in order to find answers. A similar realm exists in every world, where I tread to commune with the dead, but I digress, as some are unique. Despite all of the hearsay since the moment I'd arrived in that world, Milla was not actually the spirit Maxwell, who is basically that world's god. She was merely a stand-in, so we'd sought out the original. He'd then blamed her death on our influence, claiming we'd tainted her mission. After we'd managed to defend ourselves against his onslaught, Milla just kinda...showed up. Right when our own demise was all but certain. After her arrival, we then convinced Maxwell that he'd had the whole thing pegged wrong, and right as he pledged to dispel the schism himself, which would lead to a massive dispense of mana to both worlds that would last for a long while, long enough for us to work out a solution that could benefit both worlds, Gaius had shown up to spoil the victory. We then were forced to put him, as well as his newly-aligned counterpart, Muzét, who was a sibling of Milla's in some fashion, down. She was powerful herself, but we did triumph in the end, and shortly after was when I'd been jumped ahead a year for some inexplicable reason.

So while Milla hadn't left us for good, that doesn't lighten the broken morale our group suffered following her sacrifice. It was one of the most despondent times in my adventures. And that also wasn't the first time she'd left us, either, though the second time was for far more benign reasons. Her existence also drained the worlds' mana quite heftily, so she'd locked herself in Maxwell's place in order to allow the rest of us more time to plan out how we were going to resolve the worlds' mana issue. The schism's dispersal was merely a means to an end. It simply served to buy us time, and I think it paid off. I never got to see how it all panned out, but things were looking good before I left. They were perfecting a means to harness the power of spyrites without the cost to their wielders.

Then I'm brought to a more emotional toll, from one of my earliest adventures. I believe this was the...third realm I'd been brought to? Maybe the fourth. In either case, I'd found myself in the employ of a group of assassins after an altercation I had with a noblewoman of the kingdom I wound up in. Having no home or affiliation at the time, I was left to wander the streets like a vagrant for a few days. Then, one night, a seemingly kind-hearted lass pulled up in a carriage and offered to grant me asylum for as long as I wished. I at first found this suspicious, of course, as even then, I'd not known royalty to be that generous, especially not to a commoner as I so clearly was. But I was starting to reel from starvation, so I figured to chance it, much to my dismay. This led to a gruesome reveal about her true nature, that of a tormentor and sadist. She'd had a cavalcade of people as desparate as I'd been, locked up, tortured, and even dismembered in a chamber off the main path of her domicile. The age range for the victims was rather steep, too, ranging from children to the elderly, and I was not the only person she'd taken in, and had plans for, that night. There was more of the former than the latter. But, this was not the scene I'm brought to.

No, in fact, I'm instead brought to where that journey ended. Or...roundabout, at least. We'd just succeeded in a great victory, where we'd defeated the nation's generals, took out the serpent of their court, and were making reparations to the ensuing damage. Now, that may incriminate me some, but you have to realize that the assassin group I was with were actually the _good guys_ in that story. The kingdom was corrupt, and the group's sole purpose was to root out the evil within. Political assassinations aplenty, they'd gain quite the notoriety over the years. And their name was Night Raid, mostly because a vast amount of their heists took place at, well, night time. There were not many of us, but not a single cog in that machine was rusty. We all specialized at something, and the leader of the group was cunning and wise in her allocation of our talents. She's actually one of the people who still influence my decisions now, despite the fact that it's been years since I've even heard her name. Boss...as I called her, anyway, but her real name was Najenda. I don't believe I ever learned her surname...

We'd lost most of our members along the way, due to the sheer power imbalance of the forces at war, and even the final victory was bittersweet. We'd finally managed to turn the whole situation around, the kingdom finally starting to heal, when I was dealt one final shot to the heart. One of the first members I met, another buxom blonde by the name of Leone, had been the one to have slain the official that had been plaguing the king's court with a silver tongue. But, unbeknownst to us, and purely due to her own convictions, we'd had no idea that he'd dealt her a lingering, mortal wound. She'd had beastly powers, capable of faster regeneration from injuries than the average person, but it had somehow gotten disabled during their encounter. And I only found out about the injury because...

...she'd...run off as we were saying our goodbyes, and...finding her departure strange, I'd trailed behind her and...

...I found her lying in an alleyway, bathing in a pool of her own blood.

I tried desparately to resuscitate her for about twenty minutes before it finally sunk in that she was gone. It was perhaps one of the most tragic losses I've suffered over the years, as she was one of the first people I ran into in my travels who I actually...well, adored. She was a bit too headstrong for my tastes initially, but she had a sweeter, more sensual side to her that was actually rather heartwarming. Despite how gruff and hollow the air of our duties became, she never failed to brighten the mood whenever things got too tense. And she was equally as efficient in the other direction, though it seems even her prowess there didn't save her.

...I still wonder to this day, just why she decided to keep us in the dark about her condition. We could have helped her...the fighting was over...nobody _else_ needed to die that day.

...what's worse is, if I'd been as sensible and strong then as I am now, I could've...

...but that's all in the past now, right? It's not like I can go back and fix things, no matter how badly I wish to. I loved her...and she wouldn't be the last to fit that exact role.

Which, God love 'em, is what my dreams decide to conclude with. It was the first time I'd encountered the terror of the previous world I'd entered. Soul Edge, the demon blade from time immemorial. I believe it was a time beyond where I was prior to where I came from previously, which further complicates the barrier issue I face. It seems not only to displace location, but also time. So I can re-enter the same world at a later date, and sometimes, even without returning to Gensokyo, as I had in the world of the spirits.

And just like the previous world, I'd been placed in charge of a squad there, too. Equally as loyal but with a hair bit more diversity. And this time, we didn't have a psychopath calling the shots. Instead, we were under the direct orders of a man named Siegfried, who apparently had been the wielder of Soul Edge's counterpart, Soul Calibur, for years before we'd met him. He'd been searching for a successor, but _thankfully_ didn't find it in me. The two swords have clashed for the same indistinguishable amount of time as when Soul Edge was first brought to the world, and Soul Calibur is said to be the only weapon that can truly put an end to the demon blade. Alas, this still yet remains to be seen, as we'd failed to stop it in that instance as well.

But enough about that, let's get to the _sad_ stuff, yeah? My squad numbered five, including myself. A mocha-skinned, elven ranger by the name of Chloe, a rogue-slash-necromancer by the name of Hannai, the same one who taught me of the occult, a brutish hulk by the name of Bando, who I later learned was a bio-engineered golem, and then the subject of grief that world laid upon me, a knightess by the name of Felicia. She'd been assigned as my second in command, and she fulfilled her role promptly and effectively. Questioned nearly every decision I ever made, followed through the ones she didn't without a peep, and saved my life on several occasions. Strong, iron-willed and loyal to a fault, she was also a childhood friend of Chloe's. Which is what made her death all the more tragic.

Every time Soul Edge reveals itself to the world, it also searches for a wielder. A corruptible soul, one whose desires align with its own. And no matter who or what the person is or looks like, they are always tainted and changed by the blade. And they become an entity simply known as ' _Nightmare_ ', or the ' _Azure Knight_ '. The second name comes from his armour, which is a vivid blue akin to the name. It seems to take on several alterations, but a few things usually remain consistent. A fiery horn stretching out from the helmet, a long swathe of red hair from beneath, and the right arm of the individual is always calcified and made to resemble the withered bones of...a dragon, I'd say, going by the bulk. It's a side effect of Soul Edge's influence, and it would soon overtake the whole body if he's left to exist for long enough.

And, by chance, our travels along the globe brought us straight to him and his dark army. A legion of undead, simply referred to as the ' _Malfested_ '. They're poor souls left to rot under the blade's influence, mostly those rejected by its search for a master. Some are just ghouls made by Nightmare himself. They're stronger and more durable than the average soldier, even more so if that's what they were before their malformation, but we still ran them through quite well. But not quite well enough.

We'd slowly started to be overwhelmed by the massive force, ourselves deprived reinforcements due to lacking technology to call for it where we were. It's typically done through lighting pyres atop tall towers, but the area was destitute and isolated, with that setup nowhere to be found. Precisely why he began his advances there. There was a standing army there that he knew he could take easily.

Most were gone by the time we arrived, and we'd been locked into finishing their battle. And while we made good headway, that all changed once Nightmare himself took to the front flanks. He and I clashed blades, mine thankfully being Kamui at the time, but his overwhelming strength eventually overtook me and I was flung from the duel by his tainted appendage. Winded and broken, Felicia then challenged him. The fight seemed to be going her way until he caught her by surprise and...

...well, my vision was mostly hazy from battle fatigue and his blunt trauma, so the only thing I truly saw was...his blade, thrust straight through her body, after a while. Everything around me seemed to blur and distort, and after a few moments, all I could see was red. Red from the blood―hers, my own, and all that painted the battlefield―as well as an all-consuming hatred that burned within me. After that, I'm not real sure what happened. It was one of those times that I think Kamui took hold of me, or perhaps whatever did so back when I first used Qi, because when next I was conscious, I was back at our base of operations under the care of Siegfried's seer, a lolita by the name of Viola.

One might find the rest of the adventure to be lukewarm since she was inevitably replaced by a woman whose fate seemed similar to mine, but that doesn't change the fact that yet another femme fatale that stole my heart was ripped straight from me. And while her replacement, a swordswoman by the name of Lucina, tried to console me over it, her efforts were wasted. Mostly, anyway. I do wonder if she and I will ever meet again...it's likely, since she was something of a time-hopper herself. Though, she actually chose to, unlike me. We did share an unintended destination, however.

{Annnnd end of the spoilers.}

I then awaken soon after, to some rather odd sensations. One in particular, at least. Birds chirping, even something sounding like a cicada, but...the sounds aren't the odd part. It's the physical part...why do I feel so warm? I didn't wrap myself up with the covers, and my scarf should prevent a feeling like this anyway...

Which reminds me, I don't think I've explained to them its uses yet. Oh well, I can just surprise them with it whenever we reach somewhere that's col―

"Good morning, sleepyhead~" Wait, is that...Yang's voice? Why would I be...

My vision slowly reveals reality to me, and it's a reality that is utterly horrifying. Yang seems to have commandeered the eastern half of my bed at some point throughout the night, but neither her face nor her ludicriously long hair are the first things I see. That would actually be the object of my thankfully brief curiosity from the night prior: her rather supple bosom, which is further pronounced since her jacket has been removed and the crop-top underneath doesn't do much to hide them. For inexplicable reasons, my head seems buried there, and we're also embracing one another, one of my arms wrapped over her thin waist, the other at an angle but acting as an urn for her right breast. Her mechanical appendage pats my head and the other under my right shoulder.

My face burns to a whole new level of redness, one I didn't even think reachable, as I immediately pull back, almost falling off my side of the mattress.

" _E-e-e-e-e- **EXPLAIN PLEASE**!_" I hurriedly and feverishly stammer, which prompts a giggle from her. "Funny, you didn't seem _this shy_ when you were talking in your sleep~" Oh cripe...I hope I didn't say anything too...well, revealing, I guess. But that still doesn't answer my question. I'm also unsure of how to feel about how lax she is about the unconscious positioning of my hands. Maybe she gets that wasn't intentional...it really,  _really_ wasn't...

"W-well, erm...wh-whatever I said, don't...give it too much thought. But...when and why did you―" "I was going to bunk with Ruby, but I'd kinda hoped to catch you before you fell asleep so we could talk some―y'know, get to know the guy who's been keeping my sister safe a bit better." Well, we...did kinda end up accomplishing that, I guess...i-in a way. "But I guess you were just too tired~"

I sigh and wedge my forehead between my thumb and index finger, wiping away some sweat that had accumulated from our exchange, or perhaps from the following panic, or both. I also turn to the edge of the mattress, blankly staring out the window. "Well, erm, sorry 'bout that. But there's really not much more about myself to say that wasn't already mentioned at dinner last night." "Even still, a one-on-one would give me a better read on your personality." "I'm pretty plain. Really, I'm not at all that interesting."

She decides to move over and conjoin our backs, returning the blush to my face. "Wh...wh-what are―" "I disagree. During dinner, you struck me as being really chill. This cool, down-to-earth gentleman that seemed pretty detached from the world, and I don't just mean because you're from another one. But then afterwards? When you gave that speech? Well, I get the funny feeling that that was the _real_ you. Sharp, matter-of-fact, and direct. And kinda inspiring, I think. And it brought me some relief that a guy like you's been here with my friends and family, looking out for them. Which is why I wanted to hang out, shoot the breeze a bit~" Wow. She...pulled _quite_ a bit more than I intended in either of those scenarios. Buuuut, if I've already gotten into her good graces, then I guess I can't complain. Better to make friends than enemies, that's really my only incentive at making the former, after all. I mean, we must be. Still hasn't commented on anything.

"Erm, well...I guess that's neat, but...still doesn't explain why we were, uh..." My face is practically about to melt off, I swear. "Oh, that! Well, I'd woken up about a half-hour before and couldn't get back to sleep, and right as I was about to get up, you kinda just...well, rolled over and threw an arm out. And you were also saying stuff like, ' _Don't leave_ ' and ' _Come back to us_ ' and probably the saddest of them all, ' _Why didn't you tell us_ '. You even mentioned a name...um, ' _Milla_ ', I think? I'm not gonna pry into what all that was about, but I figured I'd try doing what I used to do with Ruby when she'd get bad dreams." " _Bury her in your chest?_ "

She then pelts me on the side, bludgeoning it with her left fist, accompanied by some light giggling. "No, not that, stupid! I'd hold her tight, and it'd usually calm her down." We then both laugh some, though neither is that spirited, my own even less so. They seem so close, and yet...just what happened between you to make her think the things she confessed to last night?

...well, she's courteous enough to not pry into my dilemmas, nor call me out on my subconscious groping, so I guess I should return the favour. This all certainly seems genuine enough, but I can't help but sense some unease in her presence. Not so much from recent history, but something that's been lingering in her heart for some time now. So perhaps whatever happened between the sisters was purely in the heat of the moment. I can all but confirm that they _do_ love each other. I mean, they did say it when they embraced, but words of that nature are easy to forge.

"Well, you seem okay now, so I think I'll get out of your hair," she finally says to break the ensuing silence. " _You...can stay if you want. Don't gotta go just bec_ ―" "Oh, did you want me to stay~?" " _Geh!_ Uh, I, wasn't, erm... _implying_..." She then lets out some more laughing at my expense as she retrieves her jacket from the nightstand, which she'd so lovingly draped over my own despite there being other pegs she could have placed it on.

" _Later_ , Hot Stuff~" she chirps with a wink before departing. I heave out a groan afterwards, but then end up covering a smile with my right hand. She reminds me so much of Leone. And Yuugi, back home. Meiling, even, despite the fact that she's not a redhead. Combative, headstrong, but not without a sweeter side. And she's pretty shameless, too. Good grief...

I can only laugh, though, as I rise from the bed myself and stretch. I first head for the stand and retrieve my own jacket, which I'd expected to have her scent all over it but is oddly odorless, followed with my glasses and cap. As I do this, I only now notice my arm still trembling, though with reduced vigor compared to the night prior. "Well, so much for a lucky early fix. Guess that calls off our match for a while," I comment aloud. I try to ball up the hand into a fist with moderate success, proving itself as difficult as during our meal.

I sigh and head for the door. I move to flick off the lights when I remember that this room, for some reason, does not possess such technology. I laugh at my idiocy as I close the door behind me. I then ping the house to try and find who's up and where, but first glance towards the clock to find it's relatively early. 10:18, in fact. Well, I hope whatever Ozpin had planned for today can wait for us all to wake up first.

My ping reveals that a few people are still asleep. I can sense two bodies directly across from me, presumably Ren and Nora, as well as two more dormant bodies downstairs. One is quite clearly Qrow, the other I'd guess is Oscar since it feels like two people. Jaune does seem to be awake, though, and he seems to be at the table near the kitchen, probably having something energy-boosting. I could've probably used one as well, had Yang not pulled the stunt she had.

I head for and down the stairwell, heading for the corner to greet Jaune. "You're up early," he groans, clearly still under the sandman's influence, having presumably heard me coming down. "Yeah, though I had a little help from my dreams." And someone else.

It is difficult to make this boy laugh, though I don't suppose that was really funny.

"Well, I'll leave you to sort out the morning blues," I say as I head back, bound for the dojo. I slog down the stairs, when I start to hear a distinct conversation. I somehow missed it with my initial resonance, but it would seem the members of the incomplete Team RWBY are also all awake, and are enjoying some time together. It's not until I near the open shoji doors when I take a particular interest in their wordplay, however, mostly because of the tone. I'm only able to acknowledge it for a second, but it seems they, too, required a pick-me-up, going by the tea set at the side and the mugs in their hands. It doesn't seem like tea is their beverage, though, going by the strong smell of caffeine.

"Yeah, well, she _made_ her choice," a disgruntled Yang comments as I grasp at the right door's wooden beams. Uh oh, it would seem I've stumbled into some personal territory. I...probably shouldn't intervene. Or stay, for that matter.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asks after some silence, due to both her and Ruby being taken aback by Yang's remark. Are they talking about Blake? What choice are we referring to here?

"I mean she _could've been here_ if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though. We'll be fine," she states, clear bitterness in her voice. Almost reminds me of a younger me. "Don't you want her here?" Ruby presses after another brief moment, to which Yang responds with a 'why' variant of her question. "Are you still mad at her for leaving?" she presses further, to which Yang then sarcastically asks her why she would be.

 _Leaving?_ Why would she...? Wait...her parents were former White Fang members, right? And Ozpin revealed that they were present during the attack on Beacon...so if Blake was also a member, even if she wasn't at the time...

"Okay, calm down," Weiss entreats which causes Yang to snap back at her. "Don't _TELL_ me to _calm down_!" I briefly glance around the door to find her eyes have changed. I'd nearly misspoke and called her ' _Yukari_ ' when I first saw her earlier, as she resembles her in many ways. Blonde hair, purple eyes, and an hourglass figure. But...her eyes are red right now. Is that her Semblance? I notice some Aura activity when she does this. Does she gain some kind of power boost when she's angry? That could be...dangerous. Powers tied to emotion are too unpredictable.

"Whoa, Yang," Ruby squeaks worriedly, which seems to call to Yang's attention just why those kinds of powers are dangerous. She apparently used it subconsciously, further indicated by her left arm trembling with fury, probably gripping that poor cup far too tightly as well. " _Whatever_ ," she muses, then moving to stand up and head in my direction. I'd moved back behind the door while she was rising, but I then try to think of my next move. In her present state of mind, she may think ill of me eavesdropping like this, and I don't wish to put a damper on our relationship like that. So, I'm going to play it coy.

To play up my case, I execute a quick Flash Step back towards the middle of the bottom staircase, then begin to proceed back down as if I were just now arriving. I even mimic my half-hearted movements, reaching the bottom of the staircase when she passes into the dojo. I make like I'm still half-asleep, which really I still am, and let out a fake yawn and rub at my eyes. I glance up towards her, to find her still fuming and upset, but she also seems to try and put on a front when she notices me.

"Oh, hey again, Yang...sorry, but if you're here for our duel, looks like it's still gonna have to wait..." I trail off as I hold out my arm to reveal that it's still shaking, though she never stops to say a word until she passes me by. I give her a concerned look the entire time, but not one that truly gives away that I heard their conversation.

"Heiki, just... _not right now_ , okay?" she moans, clearly still agitated, but also unsuspecting. Well, I at least managed to pull that off. Geez, of _all_ the reasons to use that move, though...

The atmosphere is a bit hard to gauge, as her soul didn't really give off a feeling of outright resentment. It seemed more like...betrayal. Was her comment less about Blake leaving the team, and more...leaving _her_? She did seem pretty crestfallen. It's...admittedly pretty upsetting to me as well, to see her go from her playful disposition from earlier to the heartbroken shell I just saw. Perhaps I should mettle in this. I may not know personally this kind of issue, but maybe I can still provide some comforting insight.

Still, pursuing her right now seems a bad choice. She clearly needs some space, so I think I'll go consult her team. I head for the terrace to find the two of them seated in silence, neither seeming to know a proper recourse. Weiss is the first to hear my approach. "Oh, erm, good morning, Heiki," she says, befuddled as expected. Ruby just flashes me a brief, false smile that's still cute despite the ingenuity. This chick, I swear...

"Back at'cha. But, erm...I don't mean to pry, but would someone care to explain what _that_ was about?" I take a seat to Ruby's left, where Yang was, as they share a glance as if to determine, not so much if they should, but who should be the one to speak. "You asked before," Ruby starts, staring down into her empty mug. "About Blake? Well...after the attack on our school, Blake sort of just...ran off, without telling anybody where she was going. I think she was with Yang before that happened, and she's been...taking it pretty hard ever since." Quite clearly...and the emotions I was sensing adhere to them being rather close as well. Lovers-grade closeness, that is.

"I see..." I admit, still trying to make like I hadn't heard their exchange. "Well...I'm not the most keen on the subject, but once I wake up a bit, I can go try to―" "Heiki, no offense, but I think this _may_ be a job better suited for her team," Weiss snaps, though her tone is more cold than it is sharp. "But I _am_ part of the team... _now_ , at least, aren't I?" I argue, though I do understand what she meant. "And besides, even if I am removed in that aspect, I'm also older. I get you two are closer to her than I am, but maybe that gives me some objectivity." I then pause to sigh. "Please, I think you've shared _enough_ traumas so far. _Let me help._ "

Ruby shoots me another smile, this one more authentic than the last, but Weiss still seems inimical. "This is more of a needle's job, not a hammer's," she pokes, which brings a soft chuckle out of me. "Whose to say that _I'm a hammer_ , much less that it _couldn't_ be applied here? I know this is a delicate thing, but I can safely say I know a thing or two about it." "Heiki, I'm with Weiss on this one. You're a nice guy, but I think you should let us handle it. Yang can be...harsh, _especially_ when she's angry." Two against one, hrm...well, I've not conceded to far greater odds, but I'll let them have this victory. I think we'll just be arguing in circles otherwise.

"Fine, fine," I resign with a sigh. "But we're doing this _my way_ if yours doesn't pan out." "Then I'll just make sure it does," Weiss promises haughtily, nearly forgetting her cup of joe before departing. I watch her until she enters the dojo, scratching my head as I pan my head back around to the landscape. "Eeyup, I definitely see where ' _Ice Queen_ ' comes from," I admit, which raises a giggle from Ruby. "But, she's thankfully not like most royalty I come across."

"How do you know she's―" "Her last name's Schnee, right? Well, back in Kuo Kuana, a ' _Schnee Dust Company_ ' was referenced a few times, and it wasn't really painted in a good light. But, it seemed pretty renowned, and I kinda figured that if it dealt with such a precious resource, it must be pretty big, too. Plus, if not also for the stories last night, then...she just... _sounds_ like it, y'know?" She places her mug down and stares out into the distance with me.

"Yeah, like Yang said last night, she used to be a handful...and, heh, she still kinda is, but she's not all bad. Would you believe that she was technically my first friend back at Beacon?" I glance at her in disbelief at first, but then a warm smile creases my face after I consider how Ruby is. "Well, if anyone could tame someone like her, I'd _have_ to believe it to be you," I say with a chuckle. She seems more embarassed than anything, however.

" _Wellllll_ , we didn't exactly kick it off great. I _really thought_ she was going to _hurt_ me when we first met..." "Was it really _that_ bad?" "I caused us to both explode, what would _you_ call that?" "Eh...e- _exploded_? How―" "I tripped and fell onto some Dust she was bringing in, which um...doesn't really respond well to sudden forces like that," she mews with a silly smile. " _Oh my._ " " _Yeeeeeeah_... _but_ , as we started going on missions and stuff, I guess I started to grow on her, and well...now we're _here_!" I then sigh and angle my legs to rest my arms over them.

"Yeah...now we're ' _here_ '. Well, at least you have each other despite all the insanity going on." "We've got you, too~ And you have us!" "Feh, I guess so." I reach over and ruffle her hair a tad as she slaps at my hand to try and stop me. I do, but not consequently.

"Still, I worry how far that really goes. Not just for my sake, but yours as well." "What do you mean?" "Well, I think you have a fundamental grasp on _my_ side of this story, right?" "More or less...you don't wanna get too involved so there's not too many hard feelings when you gotta leave, right?" "Eeyup. But...I also don't want things like the argument with Weiss just now to be too recurring. I don't entirely wish to be as closely knit as you and your friends are, but...I also don't want you to _object_ to me interfering with personal matters like this. This... _ugh_ , I _know_ how stupidly complicated this sounds..."

Ruby then shakes her head then giggles. "Nah, you remind me of this superhero named Vav―" Oh boy, _here we go_. "―in one of the comics I read. You're not nearly as dim-witted as him or his partner X-Ray, but like Vav, both of you seem to overthink things but genuinely care about helping people. So you―" "Ruby, _please_. No offense, but I think I can do _without_ the colourful characters. But...you may be right. Maybe I _do_ overcomplicate all of this...I just... _wish_ , I understood _how and why_ this happens to me, so it could at least be a little more predictable. And also so that...maybe, I dunno, I could willingly return to the places I visit, so it wouldn't be so heart-wrenching at the end." I let out another sigh as I feel Ruby's delicate hand overlap my brass-and-leather encrusted one.

"Well, you're here with us now, and I know _I_ consider you part of the team~" More redness, which causes me to look away. So...friggin'...cute...even when she's trying to be serious and comforting. I wanna take her ho― _thaaaat_ actually sounds _incredibly_ scandalous, _never mind_. _You know what I meant, don't judge me_.

I retract my hand and rise, venting my larynx and pocketing my hands once I'm on my feet. "Well―uh―anywho, I'm gonna, g-go and...um...p-prod around town, I guess. I...I-I do still need to f-find Akara, after all..." "I'll come _with_ you!" " _Geh_ , nah, _i-it's cool_ , y-you should, uh, _stay_ in case, erm...in case _yoooour_ sister needs you!"

Smooth criminal. Seriously, so slick. I can't believe you're not butter. Nice job, Ex-Lax.

"Oh, uh, well, heh, okay~" Yet, somehow that worked? I mean, I'm not going to do that, I'm _so_ going straight for Yang. I mean, really, what's there to honestly do to that end? Though his loyalties remain questionable, Lionheart did at least say he'd contact me after he calls...well, now that I think of it, maybe he doesn't have my Scroll's info. He probably has Qrow's, though, so he could just act as a liaison... _Annnd_ that Wind Path place doesn't sound like somewhere any of us should go near, much less solo. So I could really only go to meet up with the headmaster, which may be fruitless since I have a strong suspicion he may just try to divert the issue again.

I seriously think one of us may end up having to kill him. If he's really one of Ozpin's lieutenants, and if he's disobeying him directly, then his loyalties seem less questionable. But...who would he be serving instead? Salem? Surely not. But, then...what would explain the sensation around the academy? It doesn't necessarily _have_ to have been caused by a force like hers, but...who else would have placed it? Going by the fact nobody, including Qrow and Ren, picked up on it besides myself, it's safe to assume that it wasn't, by design, a failsafe crafted for the institution itself. Some mystic defense grid for keeping the residents of the place incognito, or the Relic, for that matter.

...Yes, the Relic...it must give off some kind of power, right? I mean, it's supposedly a divine instrument of some pedigree, yet I detected no such thing while we were there. So...maybe it is a deterrent? But, Salem wouldn't be fooled by this, at least. She clearly would know that each academy has one, right? So if she's been around long and knows of this privatized aegis against her...then such a design would be moot and pointless.

Well, this is all conjecture, like most things I can claim at the moment. Still, I trust him even less than Ozpin, and that's saying something. He seems less tyranical than before, but he seems...too _passive_ for all of this. Throughout that entire speech he gave me regarding Beacon, I didn't sense much urgency about him. Not once. Despite his preaching, I don't think he quite holds the gravity of our situation with as much regard as he ought to. ' _We have to stop her this time_ ,' were roughly his words when he first spoke. Strong, resolute, final. Yet, it doesn't linger. It sounds more like rhetoric when he says it. Like this is just _another_ generation that will fail in the fight against her. _Wouldn't be the first, right?_

I sigh and perish the thoughts as I tread upstairs, where I'd detected the young lass to have headed. She seems to have gone to Ruby's room to brood and sulk, but I also sense another presence with her, likely Weiss's. And I hear them...seemingly, bonding? [Scene Score #9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmtLXS8gEPU) Weiss seems to be recounting some of her youth. Something regarding a shift in tone in her home after an incident, though I arrived too late to find out what. She talks of dinners that, over time, dwindle in number and intimacy, until eventually there are none. Recitals where two individuals would be seated on opposite sides, until eventually even _they_ would number zero. A dependancy on alcohol that slowly grows more tumorous.

It seems as though she's trying to exemplify her own version of loss and abandonment in order to empathize with Yang's. And, going by the nature of her descriptions, it would seem she's referring to her own family, so perhaps she revealed some sort of childhood trauma attributed to them earlier. That's...basically what I was going to do, save for that last part. So we were _both_ needles here, young lady.

I rest my back against the wall, folding my arms and keeping my head tilted so as to avoid the jingasa scraping against it. Yang then complains further about her leaving after Weiss confirms my synopsis of her tale, prompting Weiss to prod her as to a reason. _Why_ did Blake leave? Specifically, why does _she_ think she did? I think the Ice Princess and I are likely on the same page here. I'd surmise it to be out of protection. If she's also White Fang, even formerly, then she may think she was, at least in part, responsible for what happened. So she'd run to prevent it happening again. Idealistic and somewhat lacking on rationale, but I understand it.

And that's basically what Weiss says, alluding also to Blake's other insecurities. Seems she was quite the introvert, who'd tried to shut the world out to hide her past. Then Yang basically admits what I'd surmised earlier. She passionately explodes into a fit of hysteria over Blake not needing to leave, because she didn't. They'd be here for her, all of them. And then gasps a hypothetical: "What if I needed her here for _me_...?" _Gah_...again, my heart. Stop it...

I then notice Ruby headed over as Yang starts to quietly sob. "Heiki? What's―" she starts to prod but I immediately motion to my lips for her to shush. Then clasp my fingers together rapidly and point to the door with my thumb to indicate the talking going on behind me. I'm thankfully quick enough with the motions so as to not interrupt them.

Ruby joins me as Weiss affirms the collective vow to comfort Blake when she returns, though on a more individual scale. She knows that she, at least, will. Yang then throws out another piercing hypothetical: " _If_ she does." We then almost echo one another that she will return, though mine is just internal. I don't like absolutes like that due to the high standard they carry, but this is an exception. The truth is harsh and bitter, said truth being that we simply don't know, and that's not what she needs to hear. They need some hope, something to cling to after all of these hardships.

Weiss then admits that the rest of the team are more like kin to her than her own family, which paints a disturbing image in my mind, and also alludes that Blake likely feels the same. Then she admits that, despite not being as close as Yang and Blake clearly are, she's also here for her. It seems the following silence is too much for Ruby to bear, so she knocks on the door and enters. The door opens inwards and to the left.

"Is, uh...everything okay?" she asks, which is affirmed by her stepsibling. I then walk past and grasp Ruby's left shoulder, peering into the room. It's a small room with a split floor, the closer half a meridian beige cut apart by a chocolate line and the second sports a finish of firm bleached walnut that seems almost carved out in the space between the beds. There are two of those, puffed and powdery white with candy apple comforters and dark rosewood undercarriages. The duo are both seated upon the one to the right, Yang on the closer end with Weiss to the left of her. Her hand is upon Yang's shoulder when Ruby barges in, slowly being removed afterwards.

The walls share a similar arrangement to the flooring, almost reflecting their design. The bedspreads are separated by roughly four meters of space, with a thin, mahogany desk between at either sides' dashboard. Above the desks is a single shelf with some je ne sais quois, as well as a painting further up the line. There's another, I notice, also hanging above the bed the ladies are seated upon. The former depicts a dock being pincushioned by tides whilst the latter is simply a portrait of a partly cloudy sky with a multi-tiered weathervane at the southeast corner. There's also a potted plant of some sort at the southeastern corner of the room, though from this view, only some of its branches are visible.

"Good to hear," I say as Ruby lets out a relieved sigh. I then break away and start to head for the second floor, but stop a few feet away from Ruby to call something to the princess's attention.

"Oh, _by the way_ , Weiss...we were _both_ needles." I chuckle as I continue my advance upstairs, leaving the Ice Princess to answer Yang's curiosity towards what that meant. I head up and for the piano to find Jaune messing around with the keys. It seems he's not trained in this particular field, going by the random strokes.

I was actually intent for the terrace (of which, I'd just like to add, I'm unsure actually exists, I'd initially based it off Qrow's placement in the show after his manhunt, which I now think may have been on another building, but screw it, it's already committed here), but I suppose I could stop for a slight detour. "Fancy a lesson?" I ask as I round the glass display, mostly due to him seemingly not hearing my approach. "Oh, uh, heh...no, I was just, uh..." His response doesn't make it any more clear if he did or not. I then take his place as he turns for the opposite hallway, apparently already done with the exchange.

"Jaune," I call out, sensing the same things from him now that I had the night prior. [Scene Score #10](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHcTPS8-n_I) Before continuing, however, I mull over what I aim to say. "I was going to ask if something was wrong, but...that seems a bit rhetorical. If nothing else, that's been the tone of the day so far." I lightly plink the higher notes at the far right with no real direction. "I could tell at last night's dinner that you, erm...weren't exactly...' _present_ ', shall we say. Your mind clearly wasn't focused on the reunio―" "Whatever this is about, can you not?" His rebound doesn't stir me slightly, not even the haphazard melody I'm playing. I don't even glance his direction the whole time, more focused to gaze softly at my coordination.

The feeling behind those words was unmistakable, though. I think I can venture a guess or two as to what's on his mind. "Were you there?" I ask as he turns once more, halting his pirouette. "Were you _present_ when it happened?" He turns back to me once more, his eyes mostly empty and the rest expressionless. "What are you―" "It's pretty clear to me what it's about, as I now have a pretty vivid detailing of what happened at Beacon."

He closes his eyes for a moment as if bracing for impact, then slightly seethes once he opens them. "Heiki, you'd best choose your next words wisely..." "Just answer my question. Were you present when Pyrrha was―" "SHUT _UP!_ " A sour chord. Damn, guess I got distracted.

"... _Jaune_ ," I follow with a gentle tone. "I'm _sorry_ that it happened, and _I understand_ how much it hurts, trust me. But you're eventually going to have to let g―" "I'm not listening to this, good b―" "Just sit and listen, young man." A third failed attempt at leaving. Just hear me out, boy.

I pace towards him, grasping at his unarmoured shoulder. "I lost someone I admired as well," I state after a moment of silence. "You can argue that she wasn't mine to lose in the first place, since it happened in another world I got forced into. But, like you, I was increasingly hollow and bitter with each day that followed. In fact, I sorta still am." His arm is tense and poised, and I do notice now that he does have his weapon, tucked in its usual spot. Go ahead and take a swing if you feel so inclined. _You're_ the one that's gonna end up hurt.

"It also may be unfair of me to say since I've had years to recover from it, but...remaining silent and shelving what it's putting you through is not going to amount to something positive. I've seen in my travels, Jaune, nearly every possible low that a person can sink to...myself included." Though it does not deter my entreatments, I can sense the rest of what I presume was his own team, awaken in the room to our left. It does seem that they're listening in, going by the fact they're huddled by the door.

"But don't let yourself be overcome with grief." I circle around to his front and rest a hand over his other, armoured shoulder. His expression remains blank and glossed over. "I won't lie and tell you it's easy, because it's not. But you're in the company of supportive, loving friends, perhaps whom you may even see as family." He looks away, seemingly in thought. "That's something not many in your position can really say, and most others are just blind to it. I was the latter, and it _nearly tore us apart_. So when I say you need to ' _let her go_ ', I'm not saying that you're to forget she ever existed. That's an even _higher_ crime, if you ask me. What I _am_ saying, is that you shouldn't let it control your ability to enjoy life. And you still _can_ , if you let yourself."

A few moments go by, though it never seems to me that his view ever shifts. He then lightly presses against my chest to push me aside, then slogs towards the stairwell. He stops just shy of the seating arrangement, though, his head held low.

"You can sit there and preach all day," he grumbles after a moment. "But it's not going to change anything. Your words are kind and sincere, but that's _not_ going to bring her back." Actually, it could. But...well, I don't think you'd want that. Precisely why I regret revealing my ghost-whispering powers. That's inevitably going to lead to the darker conversation.

"It's also not the only thing on my mind. But, to answer your question," he continues, grave in tone and resuming his march to the foyer. "I _wasn't_ there when it happened." I let out a soft sigh, then press my back to the glass display. "I'll say, then, that it could be worse. There's a certain, added _sting_ to it when―" "Heiki, that's enough." It seems the interlopers have become decidedly extroverted all of a sudden. Nora was the first out and quick to silence me, Ren inches from the door after they've departed and locked up.

Maybe the hammer would've been more useful this time around.

Jaune doesn't acknowledge their arrival, his descent unfettered and his gaze still absent. "I just don't want his anger to explode in the wrong direction," I say after he vanishes from view, as Nora slides to my side. "It's dangerous and volatile, and not just to the people around him." My voice is low and cold, not exactly delivering the sympathy and warmth I intend.

"I get that, but...trust me, we've tried to console him too, and―" "Yeah. I can tell that words alone aren't going to fix this." I sigh and grasp the edge of my jingasa. "What prompted that, anyway?" Ren asks, now standing with his arms behind his back and at Nora's side, just behind the couch they were seated the night prior.

"Where to trace it back to...I guess it wouldn't be wrong to say that Yang did." "How so?" "Indirectly. I didn't hear every part of it, but she, Ruby, and Weiss were conversing outside on the plateau, when it seems talk about young Ms. Belladonna became the topic. Yang got upset, stormed off, then Weiss went to console her, after denying me the privelege. And that kinda set the precedent just now when he was fiddling with the piano. Though..." I trail off, pocketing my hands and removing myself from the display.

"I'd been worried since dinner last night. I just..." I sigh, unsure where to advance that point. "But don't worry, it seems Weiss managed to get through to her, so...well, _something_ good came out of this past hour, at least." I glance over to them, both notably and understandably perturbed, then I resume ogling the floor.

"It just seems so...overwhelmingly hopeless, all of this. And I feel powerless to do anything about it, a feeling I've grown quite tired of." I then look to the clock. 11:31. Time sure flies when you're having...fun?

"Sorry, that...wasn't really something anyone should have to wake up to." "Well, we've had worse, but..." Oh, have you now? Well, I could imagine...I wonder how long it was after the desecration of Kuroyuri when they found real shelter, and furthermore where that shelter was. The capital? Another village? And there must've been plenty of sleepless nights in alcoves and ditches.

"Well, we've still got each other, and...hey, Ozpin _had_ something for us today, right? So...maybe we'll finally start getting somewhere!" she blurts out, the sheer falseness of her optimism being nearly palpable. Still, I suppose this is a situation where that kind of thing is better than the alternative.

"Maybe. Well, you two can go get settled into the day, I'll be out here if you need me," I say, turning back towards the terrace's direction. I'd wanted some more time to myself to think, and all that just reinforced the desire. I've been getting loads of time for that, but not so much for the big picture. It's all been reactive, the events just prescribed being a fair focus of these inner dialogues. And while I did basically pledge myself to the cause last night, I still need to think about where I'm going. I mean...

[Scene Score #11](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nR8BRZe-dtY)

Regardless of how this turns out, the fact of the matter is still unchanged. I need to find the intersection, where Remnant and Gensokyo connect. Provided, of course, such a place even exists. This is still something that I'm unsure of, but then...when have I ever _truly_ been so certain otherwise? When you get down to it, this really isn't any more despondent than any other time I've been tossed out. I've never _truly_ known if the intersection exists, I just hold out hope because...well, what other option is there? The _entire idea_ surrounding all of this is perplexing. There's literally _no other accounts_ of this happening to anyone else. I've consulted Akyuu on this _countless_ times, and if _anyone_ would know, it's her. Reimu and Yukari may oversee the barrier, but Akyuu knows even more. She's the world's greatest child historian, after all. If ever someone would get evicted in the manner that I do, she'd be the first person to ask about it. Why it happened, how often, any possible workarounds, those kinds of things. If they're a part of Gensokyo's history, she'd be the expert. But _nothing_ , not her, not Yukari, not a _single_ soul I've asked has ever heard of this happening. People get dragged in, but...dragged out? And _repeatedly_ , as well? I'm treated like I'm speaking a foreign tongue or insulting their religion or something. But it doesn't go unnoticed. The people of Gensokyo are already used to me being scarce since I'm unable to visit some of them often anyway. Despite all my control and knowledge of the arcane, I still lack a proper means of stable flight. And that's something that basically everybody in Gensokyo can do by nature. They've tried to teach me, I've tried to teach myself, yet it never avails me any progress. I can start, but I can never maintain it. I think the most I've ever gotten off the ground is...like, what, three feet? And it was _far_ from graceful. You'd think that, because Hisui can float, and since he's my Aura, that would yield a simple result, but no. Then again, you'd also attribute where I enter these worlds to be the intersection and that's also not valid, so I guess there really are no leaps of logic to use for magic. Things just happen because they _can_. That's...not just limited to magic, though. Take the scenario we're presently in. There's been boundless suffering going on for time immemorial, yet you wouldn't know just by looking around. And that's because the higher ups, the ones that really protect this world, simply don't let the real threat be known. What, do they think they're doing the world a _solemn justice_ by snuffing it out themselves? Lot of good that's done so far...Ozpin's been around for _how_ long? Yet Salem's still around to plummet the world into chaos once more. History would likely pin it on the Huntsmen that have been trained to face her, since Ozpin's past is also a mystery, but... _dude_ , you've been around for _at least_ as long as _she_ has. He seems confident that this time will be the one, yet he also gives me the impression that he's thought, and preached, the same before. This is precisely why I don't trust him. If I were a gambling man, which I'm not by trade at least, I'd honestly wager that they're allied. Ozpin and Salem. Perhaps he's simply lived long enough to turn into a villain, one who simply plays at being a hero. His disposition never seems to take either side. Almost like...like he's a _neutral party_. Like he's not really involved in this fight, at least not directly. I guess I don't really have as vivid a view of Beacon's fight as I'd led Jaune to believe, but it wasn't an outright lie. What was _his_ contribution, though? When he spoke of it, he never once mentioned his own efforts, just that of the students and faculty. ' _Anyone who can fight_ ' doesn't necessarily mean that he did, and faculty isn't _really_ a word that applies to the one on top. _Technically_ but not _explicitly_. I fear that man is going to get us killed, perhaps for just some sick, twisted game he plays, or maybe because he really _is_ in line with Salem. And all while his academy held the Relic of Choice...that's the ultimate irony, there. A man who seemingly deprives anyone he comes into contact with of that very notion, yet he preaches all about it, and even oversaw the physical manifestation of that ideal. And that's likely now in enemy hands.

Even when he spoke about _me_ having one, with regards to my staying on their side, I still read a level of control and strangulation there. Like, even if I'd assured him otherwise, that I would, in fact, part ways with them, he'd find some way to tie me back in. Whether through force of word or action, I can't say. And then there's the kids. Sure, they signed up for the hardships that accompany life as a Huntsman, but did they _ever really_ have a choice? That profession seems to be played up so much that it's almost like a cult. ' _Become a Huntsman or become prey for the Grimm_ ', is basically how I've read it thus far. I mean, there's only one nation, to my recollection, that has a proper standing army, and that's Atlas. Y'know, that frozen tundra at the top of the world? But...well, what apparently happened at Beacon kinda disavowed their worth, going by Ozpin's recount. It seems less like an army and more like a factory, if robots are what they deal in. And they were hacked and turned against the students...so I guess security systems aren't very sophisticated here. Seems pretty risky to pool all your resources for that if subjugating them is so utterly simple. Even if the assault was calculated and time conscious, it almost seems like the entire thing was flawless. With some raids, it _doesn't matter_ how much time and power you invest into it. Sometimes the odds are simply too stacked against you to succeed, regardless of your efforts. Yet, not only were they unaware until it happened, the headmaster was killed, the students were scattered, the entire thing was broadcasted to the world I'd assume...basically every single point I suspect Salem wanted to make was brought forth and reinfornced tenfold. You can't trust the kingdoms, much less the academies, to keep you safe, so you may as well just surrender now. Probably means to convert them to her side to be used like cattle, for whatever sick ploys go on behind her very closed doors. And that's just it, we're facing an opponent that we literally know _nothing_ about. I mean, Ozpin _supposedly has all this familiarity with her_ , yet...what has really been offered about her? She's evil, she wants to claim the Relics, cleansing the world of Maidens in order to do that...we have her alignment and motive, but _that's it_. No location, no depth to her powers, not even a friggin' image to associate her with. You can't bring up an army like that. That's precisely the issue with Lionheart and the Council. Provided he's not just two-faced, Leo's going to have to try and make the same case with them. All of the chaos and disorder that Beacon's downfall likely caused, yet they're to pull out whatever forces they've sent out for relief efforts, or ones stationed elsewhere for protection, to go after some bandits. Even if he mentions Raven has the Spring Maiden and her locale, that's still only _one_ of the remaining three. That may not be decisive enough to sway their opinions. I know it wouldn't sway _me_ if I was in any of their seats. It's exactly as the good professor said. It has to be _perfect_. If any part of it goes wrong, not only is there the obvious issue of them relocating, and thus, being lost to us, we may end up suffering more casualties than it's worth. And that will ultimately weaken the fight against Salem, too. Suffice it to say, regardless of whatever trump cards you may possess, _you need an army to win a war_. Which brings me to Qrow...

I somehow doubt his niece and a friend of hers were on his list of priority targets. While it's nice of the team to have come mostly back together, what _happened_ with his manhunt? He was out _all day_ only to find...seemingly _NONE_ of them? Is he just _that bad_ at searching, or did something _happen_? The kids said he had a long list...so it's a bit strange that he came back with _none_ of the members. At least, he didn't mention any that he'd found. Even if he didn't decide to bring them to the house, surely he could've _at least_ dropped a number. Yet nothing. Not a word about it was uttered, though I guess there wasn't really a time for it when he returned. Maybe he'll shed some insight on it later, whenever we get to Ozpin's plan. If he doesn't, I'm going to press him on it. But, maybe he'd really have nothing to add that I haven't already concluded with? Perhaps he's just as perplexed. This...gives me a troubling proposition. We already suspect Lionheart of being a traitor, at least potentially. If he has any sway over the Council, being that he's the one being appointed to speak with them, would he have any information on the known Huntsmen in the kingdom? They seem to have such a thing, going by the transactions from when Ozpin first arrived. And if he does, it's not really a leap of faith to say that he could then have sent all of their information to Salem and had them killed, provided he's every bit the Benedict Arnold we think him to be. And I certainly wouldn't put it past him. Tyrian proved that Salem's influence is final and resolute. You stand with her in utter devotion, or you are laid six feet under. And Leo never struck me as a particularly brave man. He oversees the kingdom of Mistral, so...if _that_ were threatened, I feel he'd lack the spine to stand up to her. And with _what_ forces could he do so? His staff are either deceased or away, and there doesn't seem to be anything close to a militaristic force anywhere to be seen around here. Beacon proves that the students alone aren't enough to stand against her, and her forces are likely stronger since then, since I think Cinder was said to have the other half of her stolen powers.

So...basically we're fu―

"Heiki!" My thoughts are pulled by a familiar, squeaky voice. I look back to the doors to find Ruby standing between them, a hand to her mouth to project her voice. "Ozpin wants us all to meet up downstairs!" she relays, prompting me to rise from the seat I'd taken at the center of the platform while I was monologuing. "Alright, be down in a sec!" I shout back before she heads inside, leaving one door ajar. So, guess it's time. You two better bring the goods. You and the codger.

I meander out to the second-floor living room, finding the clock to read a roundabout 1:23. Good grief, I was out there that long? I swear I don't normally lose track of time like this...

I head down the stairs to see most of the group gathered, with really only Jaune and Ruby unaccounted for at first glance. Oscar also isn't directly present, as it's clear his roommate is the one in control, going by his posture. Seated at the center chair, hands holding his cane which is extended down to the floor, his apathetic gaze watching my descent. In fact, it's nearly an exact replica of the seating arrangement last night, save for Jaune's absence. Ruby's likely scrounging around to find him, as she seems to be the one assigned to gather us. A quick ping reveals them just outside the door, and they seem to be heading insi―

"Found him!" Ruby says as they enter. Yeah...it may have been my fault if that proved difficult. Sorry, sweetheart. And...well, his demeanor seems to be about the same as before, though with a bit more annoyance. Going by his comment last night, seems he trusts Ozpin about as much as I do, so he likely wants little to do with him.

"Excellent," the man-child opens. "From the sound of things, it would seem you all did have quite a fun time last night." Well, yeah, sorta. I hated it at first, but...well, I never really stopped hating it, blind karaoke is ridiculously embarassing, but...well, I guess the kids aren't harsh judges. In fact, they're borderline enablers.

[Scene Score #12](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Leqmo-M_rzw)

"Well, it would seem that our next steps have been slightly altered by recent events." Eh? "Eeyup," Qrow then interjects. "Got a call from Leo earlier, said he had a breakthrough with the Council and that we're to meet him tomorrow night for orientation." That's...suspicious. Still, that confirms that he has your number, at least, so I suppose I should bring up Akara at some point here.

"Said he might be able to get us a small raiding party after all." "Finally, some progress!" Nora chirps with some fervor. I'm...not so sure. "Indeed," Ozpin replies, his tone about as direct as I feel about this revelation. "But let us not forget that we have our own preparations to make. I trust that you've all been keeping busy with training, even when I'm not there directly?" The kids basically all agree in their own ways, but my thoughts are too sparse to really acknowledge them individually. This can't be all there is, right?

"Doesn't this strike anyone as strange?" I call out, looking at our collective whose joy has been slain by my question. "It basically seemed _impossible_ when we last met him, that we'd be able to pull off the raid, much less this soon, and...suddenly, _out of the blue_ , it's _happening_? Plus, we've all had our doubts about him ever since Oscar showed up a few days ago, right?"

Their dispositions then shift to something more adamant, as if they'd all been looking to call attention to this same point but none were much prepared to argue it. "That's...actually the other reason we wanted to get all of you here at once," Qrow admits, his expression strikingly more narrow-eyed and disgruntled, somehow. "Indeed. While it's still a bit too early to suspect him of anything final, we should still treat this with some caution," Ozpin follows, rising from his seat.

"So we shall still head for the academy tomorrow to confront him, and I'd recommend all of you to keep your weapons in tow. Just in case, of course." That reminds me...I've been leaving Kamui to gather dust in my room upstairs ever since the first night I settled in. Almost makes me feel bad for him. But, I haven't really required him since we arrived, so I'll just think of it as giving him some well-deserved rest.

"Why don't we just go there and confront him now? It sounds like, if he's telling the truth, that he's already got everything under wraps," Yang voices, and I have to agree. What sense is there to wait until tomorrow? "Agreed, but should there truly be nothing amiss, it would be a poor show of cooperation to arrive early and armed to the teeth. We simply don't know enough to take any drastic action, I'm afra―" " _I_ can go," I interject, which once more brings the full room's attention to myself.

" _Both_ of these points are valid, so let me combine them. For the most part, I'm a third party in all of this, with little reason to suspect me of any bias. And I already asked him to inform me of anything regarding Akara last time we spoke, so I can visit him― _alone_ ," I enforce, staring deeply into the crowd. "―under the guise that I'm simply there to ask about that since...well, I'll assume he didn't _mention_ anything about that in his call before?" I ask to which Qrow shakes his head.

"Well, I'll use it as an opportunity to gauge the situation. I can be pretty... _suave_ when it comes to stuff like this, so he shouldn't suspect a thing. And I'll be able to determine where his loyalties lie going by his answers, so we can sate all issues surrounding this supposed ' _breakthrough_ '. Plus, I'll get my answer. Sounds pretty _win-win_ to me." The kids then all look to the elder members of the group, who then eye each other with cautious expressions. Seems most of the team has my back on this play, at least.

"Are you sure about this?" Ozpin asks, seeming to already lean towards letting me see this through. " _Tch._ Haven't been sure about a single thing since I've _been_ here, so what have I got to lose?" He then chuckles, reseating himself afterwards. "Very well, if there are no objections, I don't see many flaws with this idea." Looking around, it seems nobody else does, either. Score one for the samurai.

"Well, I'll set out on it right now, then, while there's still light to go by." I start for the main entrance when Ozpin stops me with a call. "Heiki, are you sure you should do this without your sword?" he prods, which causes me to grimace. "Show of cooperation, right? Besides, it's not like Kamui's my only weapon," I point out, which brings a light smile to his face. You should know that I have plenty of weapons, better than anyone here. Even if you _weren't_ directly a part of those duels, anyway.

" _Good luck!_ " I hear Ruby shout as I depart, closing the doors behind me. Ahh, it's just refreshing to get out of the house. I mean, sure, technically the plateau outside the dojo isn't indoors, but...well, there's not really anywhere to go from there, so it may as well be considered part of the house. This place is, admittedly, curiously structured and designed. I can't even tell where, from here, the dojo actually resides. It's downstairs...is it, perhaps, somewhat subterranean? I guess that would explain how it's basically a clifface, but then...ah, whatever, it's not like it's going to be a permanent residence or anything. I doubt I'll need to remember its composition for any reason.

I head down the stairs into the main plaza, which is relatively bustling with activity. Vendors all over with patrons forming triplets with their bodies. Capitalism seems rather prevalent in this society, practically resembling a barter town of sorts. It's oddly archaic given how modern and conventional the world itself is. That may be a consequence of Beacon's demise, though, and thus the CCT's. Still don't know what that anagram means, but it's also probably trivia I'll not really need to know.

I cross towards the entryway we exited from last time, recalling that it's the faster path up. I'm immediately reminded that, despite this, it's still quite the trek up. Seriously, this is some commute. I do not pity the students of Haven, not one bit. Though, I suppose if I needed to, there would be a faster way for me, at least. But that would probably get me viewed as some kind of criminal, as...well, what other motive could be seen for me scaling up the walls at high-speed? And I could also do it in a single bound, but that seems a waste.

It takes a while, even with this being the shorter path, but I eventually find myself in the main courtyard of the academy, the main building within my view. And, same as last time, I've felt the same, lingering presence that I had when we were last here. I'm still unsure what it is. It, at first, was akin to a veil of sorrow, a...sort of, miasmic well of emotion that takes hold of a place after a tragedy occurs there. Like what was enveloping Kuroyuri, for instance. And the town prior, where we'd encountered Tyrian. But this just feels...unnatural. It seems more...selective. But, if it were being directly caused by someone, it would have a source. Yet nowhere, not any single location as I tread through its landmass does the influence ever dim or grow. It's constant, like a chamber of gas whose dial remains neutral.

Actually...now that I think of i― ** _BGOOM BGOOM_**. I'd forgotten about that. Immaterial shackles are placed on me as I enter the main building, same as before. But this still doesn't seem right. If this was the direct act of some presence, it would be a gradation to this, not a sudden impact. At least, that would be a normal circumstance. This world may have different beings like that if our difference in Aura is any indication. But...still, what would explain it? Could it be Salem? Does she have some means of astral projection, a way to...watch over a place without actually being there? Because that's the only reason I can surmise as to why this eerie sensation grows in the main building. This would be the focus of whatever lens she's looking through.

But that still doesn't explain why only _I_ seem to feel it. I may be more in tune with stuff like this than the rest of my team, but...well, Ren, at least, displayed that he can sense things like I can. Just before Tyrian attacked, he'd joined me in trying to detect his presence, and not without merit. He'd called out right before he appeared, however vain in purpose it was. I mean, I'd already pointed out he was coming, so...

But that doesn't really matter, now, though I would still like to know what happened after I was tossed aside. Surely that zealot's not _that_ strong. I'd assume that one's Aura going down would then mean that all damage inflicted thusly goes directly to the recipient. They seem to cushion damage, not absorb it like my shields do. I feel like I've made that comparison before, but hey, you have to keep yourself occupied somehow when venturing through a ghost town.

I eventually reach his office, unable to detect if anyone's inside due to my vice, so I simply knock at the door and call out his title. "Professor Lionheart?" "Oh!" he stammers from behind the door with some accompanying shuffling of drawers and carpentry. The door opens a few moments later, the sagely lion seemingly out of breath and mentally worn. Was the conference with the Council that exhausting? Or is there something else going on here...

"Ah, Mr. Heiki! My apologies, if I'd _known_ you were coming, I'd have met you―" "That's quite alright, my visit was going to be brief, so I didn't figure it necessary to announce my arrival. You...seem rather fatigued though, sir, perhaps you should go find a seat?" He coughs and wheezes a tad, but cordially obeys and returns back to his chair. I waltz into his office and close the doors behind me, then march towards his desk.

[Scene Score #13](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsNeOiDloQk)

"Apologies again, I...well, if you're here, I'm sure Qrow mentioned―" "Yes, the breakthrough with the Council. Is that the cause of all this anxiety?" "Erm, sort of. It was mostly just a... _spirited discussion_ , is all. But enough about that for now, what can I do for you?" A spirited discussion, you say...with who, Salem? An associate of hers? "I see. Well, I'm no stranger to that. Dissention among a few squads I've been a part of tend to be the culprit. But, well, I'm not actually here regarding that, not directly at least. I'm more here with regards to what I inquired about before we left last time? I...realized a bit too late that you probably don't have my number, and forgive me for that, but...well, have you managed to reach Akara?" He pauses before responding, placing a hand under his chin to at least _mimic_ the action of thought.

"Akara...I'm...afraid not, young man. He's always been a bit difficult to reach, mostly due to the busy schedule he keeps as I mentioned last time, and with the current state of the CCT..." he trails off, the response seeming more honest than I'd expected. "I see...well, that's alright." "Have you tried asking around town? He does have a fairly large network of physicians, maybe one of them could aid you." "I think I'll try that after I depart, thanks. I do have a question regarding the breakthrough, though, while I'm here...I know we'll probably be discussing all the finer points tomorrow, but...well, I guess that gives me two questions, then. Why tomorrow and not today?" I see a single drop of sweat from his brow, though he seems to be trying to play it cool. That your _tell_ , Lionheart?

"Erm, well, yes, I understand the concern there. I'm afraid it's just that...well, we're still hammering out some details. Payrolls, travel times, logistical details, I'm sure you understand. I've just coaxed them to lend us their aid, but..." " _Goootcha_. Alright, makes sense to me. So the time's just following your next conference, then, I assume?" "Precisely, we're to reconvene tomorrow and I simply chose night time for our own conference to allot us enough time to come to a conclusive agreement." Or to give your shady allies time to mobilize. I don't even need my Hakkais to see right through you, old man. Seems it's not just your combat abilities that have degraded with age.

"I see. And what was the cause of the breakthrough? I have to admit that...well, it just seemed like it would take more time with the case we had to build." More sweating, though he's trying his damndest to not give it any attention. _Who_ are you trying to protect? _Why?_ "W-well, that's the thing. I-I didn't really put forth some of the larger topics I was going to, they were...simply more understanding than we all initially assumed. I was quite taken aback myself," he says, the perspiration subsiding. He probably thinks all of this has been air-tight. And, to someone who hasn't seen all this before, maybe it would seem that way to me, too. But you're reminding me of Chester, when he was begging for us to spare him. I feel you won't be so lucky, not that he was. Slimy son of a...

"Hrm, maybe they just had more Huntsmen to spare than we gave them credit for?" "Perhaps, or maybe the situations they've been sending them out for are being dealt with." Both are unlikely. Such forces would be needed now more than ever, for both protection and reassurance. If Vale has been retaken, then the CCT would probably have recovered as well. Clearly hasn't. No case you could possibly make would persuade them to divert their attention from those pressing matters. And you're sweating bullets as you spew all of this garbage at me. Yup, you're a dead man, Lionheart. Dunno how or when, but you're on the chopping block now, sir.

"I see. Well, thank you for your time, and...sorry for basically barging in here. I'll have Qrow call next time I come knocking," I falsely promise as I make my way for the exit. "Not a problem, young man. And do contact me if anything unexpected comes up," he instructs as I wave to him before departing. I stand on the other side of the doors after closing them for a moment, mostly to assert what that encounter really amounted to.

He seemed honest enough when it came to the stuff about Akara. So that's something I need to handle on my own. He seemed a wreck and grasping as desparately for straws as I was to explain his interaction with the Council, if there even was one. It wasn't heavy enough for incrimination, but his head was so moist he could've been mistaken for a tropical fruit. Perhaps his ventilations were from the rush that may have occurred when he was lying straight to Qrow's ear. Ozpin put his faith in this man, and he's probably crossed several lines recently. If he has any shred of honour, it'll at least make him weary for his own well-being. He'd know his comeuppance is imminent, and he should accept it with grace. This is _war_ , professor. _Traitors_ tend to get _shot_ in those.

After this recount, I head back down to the bazaar with no incident or further thought to describe. The Sun seems notably more western than when I'd initially left the house, indicating a fair passage of time due to the treks up and down the academy's walls. Seriously, I'm not taking the stairs next time. I'm in far better shape than the first time I ascended that mammoth, and I'm still feeling the burn. I don't care if it gets me in trouble, I'm hopping the fence when next we meet. And that'll presumably be tomorrow night, if only to scout for any... _new arrivals_.

I decide then to take Leo's advice, even though I'd already resolved to do so, and begin questioning people around the bazaar for any information I can get on Akara. I mostly wish to see how ' _renowned_ ' his ' _company_ ' really is. The kids I didn't expect to be too familiar with him, they don't strike me as ever having had to visit a physician, at least not often. Perhaps I should have asked Qrow or Ozpin, but Leo did raise one good point in that discussion. If he does indeed have professional associates in the area, they would be the best means to garner information about him. They'd have his credentials at the very least.

"Excuse me," I call out to the first vendor I reach. He seems to be something of a fisherman, going by his wares. "Hrm? What can I do for ya, sir?" he asks, his voice reminding me of Sol if he weren't likely suffering from some seaborne disease. "Fancy any of these beauts? As fresh as can be, they're―" " _Iiii'm_ not browsing for anything, I was actually wondering if you could spare me some information." "Eh? Well, sure, but..." "It's nothing real specific. I was just wondering...do the names ' _Akara_ ' or ' _Yamanaka_ ' mean anything to you?" The seaman tries desparately to put anything, anything at all, to the words, but seems hopelessly unable to. "Sorry, sir, I'm afraid not. If they're worth anything to you, you might wanna go check out the bounty board over that way," he says, pointing down a path due east of the staircase that leads back to the house. "Lots'a people get put on the chopping block 'round here, mostly lowlives who can't pay tabs or try ta dash 'n' grab." "I see. Well, thank you for your time, and sorry to bother you." "No trouble, friend. Just try not to draw any more attention than ye want, that's the sorta thing what gets ye put up on the board." He then lets out a cackle that almost mimics Sol's perfectly. Must be a friend. Or, hell, maybe even a relative.

I decide to brush off said bounty bulletin for now, moving to question patrons and vendors alike. Only a few admit to even having heard the name, fewer still actually knowing who he is. One young lady seems to have had a chance encounter with him, however. She's a Faunus that has a black, bushy dog's tail, similar hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is rather contemporary, sporting a sky blue blouse, a green pleated skirt, as well as stockings and moccasins. Seems a bit odd for the area, perhaps she's a tourist. Just the kind of person that would know a travelling doctor.

"Oh, Dr. Yamanaka?" she asks when I mention his name, her voice gentle and pleasant. "Oh, yes, I know him. One of his physicians is our family doctor." "Oh? Well, miss, um..." "So rude to ask a lady her name without offering yours first." Sigh...I _hate_ people that do that. "Apologies. Just call me Heiki." "And I'm Mavi. Mavi Cuan." "Well, Ms. Cuan, is there anything you can tell me about Dr. Yamanaka?" "Well, not much, I'm afraid. Just that he's a decorated, top-Lien physician who's something of a miracle worker, though I've never actually met him in person." "I see. Do any of the clinics around here have staff employed by him?" "Yes, actually. The one we go to is just over that way," she says, visually directing me over towards the path that leads back towards the inn we stayed at.

"It's just down that way and to the right, straight across from the inn. I think there are two of them there that are his, but the one we have is Dr. Braith. You'll know her immediately by her eyes." "What's so special about her eyes?" "They're two different colours~ One is a deep blue and the other is a bright green." "I see. Thank you for your time, and do enjoy your day." "Yourself as well, Mr. Heiki~" She then wanders off to browse the vendors' carts.

Well, I suppose it's worth a shot. I follow her guidance and head around the curved alleyway, when I feel forced to stop before entering the area on the other side. Nothing directly halts my progress, but I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. I look around at first, then ping the area to come up with no culprits. Could just be because I'm in an unfamiliar area. Though, I suppose _every_ place in Remnant is going to have that feeling. I mean, it _is_ all unfamiliar.

I head for the clinic and enter, the first room being a whitewashed reception area. Ivory, tiled flooring, chairs along the walls with grey metallics and silver cushions, with two doorways on either side of the receptionists' desk. The desk is more of a pillbox, however, the doors both seeming to lead directly around it going by the clear visibility of what's behind it. There's two ladies held within, both rummaging around through papers and clipboards. The space is far more dim than the area outside, the light source within seeming to be nearing its life expectancy, perhaps contributing to the somewhat frantic nature of their actions.

I approach the side directly facing the waiting hub, to which the immediate attendee bids me a well afternoon. Save for the white lab coat, little of her attire actually indicates she's a proper physician of any sort. It's almost as contemporary as Ms. Cuan's, really.

"How may I help you, sir?" "Is Dr. Braith in today? I'd like to speak with her about something, though I'm not here for a checkup." "Are you sure? Because you...don't look so―" "Trust me, I'm sure. Please, it may not _be_ about my health, but I can _assure_ you it's urgent." "Alright, sir, just give me a minute." She then flicks a screen on her desk I hadn't noticed, which resembles a Scroll without the collapsable bits. The angle and lighting don't really allow me to see any vivid detailing of the device, all I can tell is her fiddling with the screen. After a few moments filled with beeps and boops, she finally speaks.

"It would seem that Ms. Braith is just finishing up with a patient. If you're okay to wait a bit, I'll let her know that you're here to see her." "Sounds like a plan, thank you." "Not a problem~" I do as asked and seat myself at the nearest chair to the left. It then seems like an hour passes by, but it's really only about fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Heiki?" another sweet voice calls. I glance to the left doorway to find a woman whose main characteristic is exactly as prescribed. Her shoulder-length hair is two tones of brown, the main spread a solid umber with dark chocolate accents and tips. Her left eye sports the navy blue whilst the right is a firm shamrock. A white lab coat with a slightly darker undershirt, matte silver bellbottoms and black shoes. The coat is partly fastened with gold buttons, parted just past her conservative bosom.

"Dr. Braith?" "Yes, you wished to speak with me?" "I did, so long as it's not too much trouble." "Not at all, today's been something of a slow day, hehe. Please, come with me." Really? What's with all the panicked shuffling your receptionists are doing, then? Well, I suppose the workload surrounding a place like this wouldn't lay solely on the physicians. Still...

I follow her back through a hall lined with metal doors that seem to lead to cubicles, small squares meant for discussing treatments and conditions. Stretchers and other medical equipment line the hall as well, with plenty of space between for others to speed through. We end up entering a room at the right end of the long straight, just past an intersection. The left path seemed to lead to an elevator or stairwell of sorts, and the right pathway basically mirrored the one we just walked up.

[Scene Score #14](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/Jw5c30a29bbbf81)

The room resembles that of a normal doctor's office, complete with seats and a flexible bed for the patient. I notice beside the bed is a similar IV to what had kept me alive in the months when I arrived here. Guess that's a staple of the company, and thus an identifying feature for the Yamanakas' brand. So, she is employed by him.

She's seated at a translucent table, the surface being a rather smooth, glassy substance, with a white, plastic border. The chair in front of it is silver and on a swivel, the metallics a glossy black. Above her along the wall is a whiteboard filled with biology charts and X-rays of some description. To her right is a large container unit, though it is difficult to tell from where I've seated myself as to what's inside, my seat being a small stool at the end of the bed.

"So," she starts after a few moments. "What did you wish to see me about?" "I actually have a few queries regarding your employer." "Dr. Yamanaka? Well, I'm sorry, but there's little I can tell you about him. Everyone in his employ signs something of a non-disclosure agreement, under the principle of protecting company assets." I...guess I should've seen that coming. "Still, not everything is off-limits. What was it that you wanted to know?"

Hrm...I shouldn't disparage the possibility that they'd be all hush-hush anyway. He may take on the guise of a physician, but maybe a few of them are privy to his ulterior motives. Ones that he quite clearly has. "Well, I'd say ' _whatever you can tell me_ ', but I fear that may be a bit limited. I guess I'll just go upfront with the thing I'm most curious about." "And what would that be?" "His credentials. To keep a long story short, I'm not super familiar with the people of Remnant, but I keep getting mixed reviews there. He either seems to be a world-renowned miracle worker, or no one seems to know him at all." She then glares at me for a moment before responding, looking towards some stationery on her desk shortly after.

"Well, I can assure you that Dr. Yamanaka is a well-accredited physician with an extensive career in the field. Whoever doesn't know him probably can't afford his services," she jokes, though it's only in her tone that she seems to find it humorous. "Alright, well...this may be wishful, but would you perhaps know where he is now?" "Well, I know he stopped by a few days ago, but it was a brief visit. He's a very busy man, as I'm sure you've heard, so he tends to hop around the islands a fair bit." "What's his mode of travel?" "I'm afraid that's classified." Classified? Why would that be...

"If that's all, sir, I do actually have some people waiting." So much for it being a ' _slow day_ '. What doctor even says that, first of all? Just seems unprofessional to me.

"One last question. Can you tell me about any of his business partners?" "Well, there's professor Lionheart up at Haven Academy. He serves as a liaison for Dr. Yamanaka when he is unable to come here himself. That was, at least, until the tragedy in Vale. He mostly provides Dr. Yamanaka with information on new Huntsmen that may require his specific services. As you say, he is known as a miracle worker, and there are some things that only _he_ can provide." Huntsmen...I wonder if that has anything to do with his ' _research_ '? Are all the headmasters in his back-pocket?

Well, I mentioned the name around Ozpin earlier, and he seemed to have no comment on it.

"I see." Well, I don't see this going anywhere else. "I guess that's all I got, then." "Very well, you're free to see yourself out, I'm sure you remember the way." Yeah, it was just a straight line.

I rise and depart, glancing back into the room just before I leave. She seems to have a troubled expression.

I should've guessed talking to one of them would be pointless. I didn't expect the NDA thing, but I did figure there'd be some amount of secrecy amongst his staff. He does strike me as the type to make sure nothing about him gets out to the public. Nothing bad, anyway. I have a chilling feeling about what his ' _research_ ' really entails, especially now that it looks like Huntsmen are part of the specimens. I mean, what would that entail? Hrm...well, assuming that Aura and Semblance training are part of the curriculum at the academies, I'd be willing to bet theirs are also more developed than the masses. So, perhaps he's running experiments on those specifically? But to what end? I refuse to believe any messiah complex dogma he'd spout, such as using it to enhance their capabilities, or...I dunno, some way to unlock them earlier. The man attacked me when I was otherwise incapacitated, so I'm hard pressed to say that anything he does has pure intent behind it. But it is still perplexing as to why he just...left me. I mean, I assume that he wanted me back into proper form so that he could do whatever he plans to with me without my condition getting in the way. I'd been bedridden a second time thanks to him, yet I guess he never thought to take me away when my lights went out. Then there's the words he gave Kali...' _something imperative came up_ '. Perhaps he, too, works for Salem? That would explain her knowing about me, provided that and the vision I had are worth anything. Speaking of, I haven't had one of those in a while now...I guess that's not really in my control, though.

I return to the main bazaar and make for bounty board some of the vendors pointed out during my questioning. If nothing else, this may shed some insight onto Qrow's search without having to ask him. Nothing against the old codger, but I don't expect him to give me the whole truth of the matter. I assume, at least, that the occupations of those listed would also be indicated since, well, you'd need to know who you're looking for. Seeing their face is one thing, but not knowing what they are would make a search kind of difficult. And given the nature of which he spoke with regards to these Huntsmen, I don't doubt a few of them have probably wound up on there. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if his own name were listed. He's an alcoholic. Trouble kinda just follows that sort of lifestyle, and the first vendor I spoke with made it clear that it doesn't take much to make yourself a wanted man around here. Honestly a bit surprised I haven't already, a few of the people I questioned seemed a part of the black market deals around here. The kind of types where if you even look at 'em wrong, they put out a hit on you.

I cross under the natural structure that houses our abode as well as several others, eventually reaching a small path that borders one of the buildings that perimeters the bazaar. It doesn't go much further than a small, square garden filled with park benches at the center, separated in a cross-formation by a small bed of water and foliage. At the opposite end of where one enters and directly across from the northern bench from my initial perspective lies three virtual displays broadcast from the convex pedastals below them. Three more lie to the east and west as well, all filled with individual tabs which are likely the bounty targets and their information. Every one of them also bears a title at the top: 'Mistral Bounty Missions'.

As I scan all of them up and down, I immediately realize I recognize none of the names on them. So, at least nobody whom I've only heard the name of is a criminal. That's a good start. I don't know why they'd be placed on a bounty board in Mistral, though. I assume the names that have thus far been thrown to the wind are people of Vale, so if anything, they'd be on the respective bulletins there. I also notice another jarring detail, however. Aside from none of them being identified by profession, they seem to only have three mission conditions. 'Bounty', 'Search & Destroy', or 'Search & Rescue'. The staggering part is how many of the middle option say 'Terminated' with a specific time date. Either that means the hit was called off or the subject was, in fact, executed. Given that it's a bounty board, I'd presume it to mean the latter, as leaving cancelled bounties up would be a waste of space, and there seems to be no lack for work regarding them. Every available slot is filled, so I'd figure there's the chance of a back-log of bounties as well. Perhaps the terminated ones only remain due to a glitch in the system, or the hunter simply hasn't shown to receive their payment. If most of these are Huntsmen, though...

Even worse, if they're the ones Qrow was searching for...most of them are... _dead_? I didn't expect him to bring an _army_ back, but I didn't expect him to also be chasing after _ghosts_. This is disturbing...why would so many Huntsmen have kill orders hung over them? Deserters, perhaps? The merchants pretty much compiled for me that what gets you placed here can be relatively minor, but I don't suspect mere theft would earn you a hit squad. That would, of course, depend on the items stolen, but...still, _this_ many kill orders? Is there some kind of Huntsman purge going on? Did the Fall of Beacon result with such little faith in the trade that anyone of them who's been identified as such is simply considered hazardous to a kingdom's health? So much so that they're to be killed on sight? It's certainly not the pettiest reason I've seen for wanting people dead, but it's close. So close that that almost _can't_ be the case.

Could it pertain to Leo, somehow? Has he...truly done what I'd hypothesized before? I don't know for sure if he has the power that I've sleighted in his name, but if he does...well, that would add up. If he's the traitorous scum we believe him to be, and he can distribute information on the people on these bounties, then it makes sense how so many can be deceased. Hell, he may be why they're all up in the first place. He could just hand their information to Salem and have her cohorts kill them. They'd likely have no trouble offing them one-by-one if they've the capacity to threaten the academies. Though, I can't just go accusing this of him without any evidence. Despite our convictions, Leo is still an old associate of theirs. Qrow and him probably go back a ways, and Ozpin trusted him enough to place him in charge of a Relic. All I can do is give them my take on the matter. And while I firmly believe it best for us to act now, I don't see...well, really, even the possibility of me doing it alone. If he's in bed with Salem, it makes sense to believe he'd possess the means to call her forces to his side if he feels threatened; otherwise, what's the use in having him as an informant? If his safety cannot be guaranteed, then having him do things that may draw him heat would be out of the question. That's pretty much the basic rule for that kind of tactic. And I'm also still unable to firmly say, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he really has caused all of these deaths. They may be unrelated to him entirely, maybe they're not even all Huntsmen. Maybe none of them are, not one of them has a labeled profession. For all I know, all of these are just people from the lower bungalows who tried to steal a part of the high life and got caught.

Sigh.

Seeing no further reason to investigate, and seeing where the Sun is, I decide to head back for the house. I do need to report, or rather, confirm to Qrow and Ozpin our suspicions of the cowardly lion. I can all but convict him of betrayal, as I don't exactly have physical evidence. Still, I don't think they're going to treat this like a court case. We're all prosecutors in this scenario, not the DA. It's unfortunate, though, that I didn't get much for my own investigation. That weasly little...Sigh. I'd like to go check out that Wind Path place, but I feel that may be a mistake. Provided it's as dangerous as it's been made out to be, I think it'd be best to remain in optimal shape for our 'chat' with Leo tomorrow. And if things get ugly there, well...heh, that's likely not going to happen. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I don't like where it's going.

I ping the house before entering, revealing the two that I'm here to see are present but not together. Qrow seems to be lounging just on the other side of the door, perhaps enjoying some of his flask. The rest of the team seems hard at work down in the dojo, though it's hard to tell whose presently fighting and who isn't. I'm still not able to differentiate their Auras much, save for Qrow's and Ozpin's since they're so unique. One always shows activity and the other's split. Upon taking a metaphorical head count, however, it does seem like not everyone's accounted for down there. Instead, two of them are upstairs in separate rooms. Yang and Weiss, perhaps?

...if her aim is to commandeer my bed again, she can just have it. I'm not repeating this morning.

"Hey, you're back," Qrow notes once I enter, visually affirming my suspicion. He's seated on the right sofa, the side nearer the entrance, flask in hand. "You were out for a while. Somethin' happen?" That was maybe two and a half hours at best, and you know how long that climb is. Seriously, does this not world not believe in escalators? Elevators? Trams? Cable cars?

"Well, yes and no," I respond, headed for the other sofa. I don't believe I've ever actually sat on either of these before, just the chair. It's not that much different, however, just has more leg room. "Before I say anything about the meetup, I need to ask something." "Sure, what's up?" "Your search yesterday," I start which leaves him with a sour expression. "While it was nice to see Ruby reunited with her team, I...have to imagine that wasn't the plan going in." He takes a shot before responding.

"Can't say it was. Honestly surprised nobody else has asked about it, aside from Oz, anyway." "You didn't find _any_ of them, did you?" [Scene Score #15](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQGgn0VnV04) (Due to embedding reasons, I can't provide a cropped version, so just know that it would stop at 0:50) He sighs, hunching over and gazing at his flask after clasping it into both hands. "What tipped you off?" "I'd say the fact that none of them were there when you came back, but they could've just gone home at some point after their recruitment; it was pretty late, after all." I jam my jingasa into the back folds of the recliner, wedging between the back of the other cushion and the body of the sofa itself. I then cross my arms and stare up towards the chandelier before I continue.

"I was asking around town regarding my own search when I was informed of a bounty board. So, after I followed another lead I was given about him, I went to check it out. And...well, I'm going to hope that not every name I read on it was a―" "Not all of them, no. But a lot of them were." Crap...so many lives lost, and...for what? Not every name was a confirmed death, some were just lost, but...

_Ugh, gimme a friggin' break._

"I-I see. I'm...sorry," I entreat, realizing, perhaps a bit too late, that he may have been friends with many of them, perhaps even closer to some others. I don't know their stories, after all. Hell, I don't even know all their names, just the ones I saw listed. "It's...cool. It's not like you're the one to blame." "Don't gotta be the guilty party to be sorry. And...well, I hate to pry, but...I'd like to hear your take on the cause." "I really can't say. It's like I told Oz before we gathered you all before, pro Huntsmen don't just disappear like that." So that's what prompted the meetup. Wonder what their conversation was about, and what happened after I left?

"I didn't figure as much." "I assume you have a theory, since you asked." "I do, which also ties into my meeting with Professor Lionheart." "And?" "...Well, I'm reluctant to say because I'd like Ozpin to hear, too, but..." I take in another breath and glance over at him, closing my right eye due to my tick. "Well, let's just say that I think it's wise to be extra careful tomorrow night."

His face grows suddenly fatigued, as if I'd just confirmed a grave fear in his mind. That or, y'know, his age is starting to show. I'd say due to the alcohol, but he showcased a couple nights ago that he's something of an enigmatic drunk, the fun kind, so he'd actually look more youthful if that were the case. "He was a ball of sweat the entire time, increasingly so the longer we spoke. He tried to draw attention away from it, but I've done enough interrogation work over the years to see thr―" "' _Over the years_ '? You don't even look like you're 30 yet, how―" "Remember, this isn't the _first_ world I've been forcibly thrust into. And war tends to be the item of the day in most places." "And just how many do you have under your belt?" "Not that I've been counting, mind you...not really something I like to think about, but...my best guess, at this point, would have to make...ten, if we're counting present day. In fact, I think this will make three in a row."

I decide to recline further, unfolding my arms and pressing the right against the sofa's respective rest, pressing my back into the body of the sofa after rolling my jingasa out of the way, resulting in some crinkling of the fabric. I rest my other arm across the top, just between where the body of the back cushions and the padding of the frame connect. "I didn't press too much on it, but when the discussion moved to the Council, he was grasping as heavily for straws as I was regarding the contents of their ' _talk_ '. Now, _I_ should have to, because _I_ don't know anything about it. But he...well, somethin' tells me he never _actually_ spoke with them."

A resounding tap echoes in the room as he nearly slams his flask into the table. "Stop talking," he says, the subject of his thoughts becoming pretty clear to me. "I will not. Qrow, I think it's safe to say―" "Enough." " _Qrow,_ " I move for one final entreatment, keeping my voice low and gentle. "I know that the two of you are old friends. But...you said it yourself a few days ago, before we even came here. He's been away from the comms for a while. Now, granted, _part_ of that was _probably_ due to the Grimm attacks he mentioned, but...I know well how much can happen to someone, in...even a few months' time." I exit my casual state and almost mirror him, hunching over and hanging both arms over my knees as I tuck them inwards. Only real difference is there isn't a sarsparilla in front of me, as that's the heaviest thing I'd willingly consume. And that's not even really booze.

The old codger seems fit to try and hide it, but I can tell he just can't accept that Leo's turned to the dark side. "Now I know I don't have anything conclusive, just some telling mannerisms, but...well, if it's true...if he has partnered with Salem to any capacity, just know that―" "The Leo I know would _never_ side with someone like her! There _has_ to be another explanation..." Calm down...hrmph, like _I'm_ one to talk. I've been _far_ worse over _far_ shallower relations.

Still, you can't deny the signs. We may lack something physical to incriminate him, but there's no other way to say it: he's defected. You've believed the same...have you just been trying to act tough this whole time? Admittedly, I haven't been reading the room whenever talk of this has occurred...so I don't know if this is new, or if it's just the alcohol...still, I can try one final thing. It rarely ever pans out, but...well, you never know.

"You don't have to be the one. If it comes down to it, you can leave _offing him_ to―" " _Just_ ―!" It's clear he wants to explode at the idea of having to kill him, but he composes himself, simply sighing with a palm over the face. Good, you've built too much of a laid-back caricature to blow your lid now. "Just drop it, yeah? I get it, and I appreciate the offer, but...until we can say for sure, let's not jump the gun on this." " _Think about what you're saying, Qrow._ I don't _know_ how he was before, but Lionheart's turned into something of a coward, that's been made abundantly clear to me with our interactions. He's skittish, jumpy, practically afraid of his own _shadow_. And that's not just panic over the attacks. That's something more. That's... _fear_. Now...what would the headmaster of Haven Academy, one appointed by Ozpin himself, have to fear? We all have a decent amount of it towards her, I'm sure, but his posturing and apprehension seem to go beyond that. They're deliberate, like he has something to hide. And what would he have to hide from you and Ozpin, two of his most trusted―"

"I said that's _enough_!" he finally shouts, rising from his seat. He's gripping his flask so tight that I'm surprised it doesn't bend or shatter. His arms shake slightly, but I can't really tell what his anger is being thrown towards. It's clearly not solely meant for me, he seems to pretty much see eye-to-eye with me on this as far as I can tell. I guess he really just can't totally accept the reality here. Well, sorry Qrow, but I _can_. And the reality is that, if we don't do something soon, he may just end up causing a few fatalities at tomorrow's meet-and-greet. How would you feel then, knowing that lives were lost because you were too shallow to cut ties with your old friend? People change, Qrow. There are few who remain the same in their final days as they were in their adolescence. And your old pal Leo seems to value his own safety over his sacred duties. Or maybe he's a bit more benevolent than that, and also has the people in his kingdom in mind, too. Benefit of the doubt, you know? I mean, he's not overtly evil, not even close. He's just spineless.

"Is...everything...okay?" a quiet voice squeaks from the lower stairwell. I glance over to see Ruby staring timidly over the parting between the steps and the wall they separate from, herself only being visible down to her neck.

Qrow's shaking fit seems to subside almost immediately, probably not wishing to further concern his niece. I simply sigh and rise, closing my eyes as I try to defuse the situation. "Yeah, everything's...peachy. Think we were just about done anyway," I comment, crossing over and between the two of them after returning my cap, bound for the upstairs. Before I cross up, though, I glance over to Ruby with only my right eye. "How's the training going, by the way?" I ask, the question nearly stunning her. I guess it would if she caught any of that, it's kinda completely juxtaposed from all that tension just now.

" _Oh!_ " she stammers after a moment, perhaps only now grasping what I'd asked. "Uh, it's uh, going... _great_ , ha! Yeah, um...it doesn't really compare to going up against you, but you definitely taught the rest of them something," she scrambles to explain, laughing a bit nervously at the end. "Oh? Well, that's good to hear. Keep it up, then."

' _I should probably go and join them_ ' is my thought as I enter the second-floor foyer. I should, I could use some conflict to stave off that which was just about to transpire, or at least presumably so; but, I feel it may disrupt my ability to perform, so I'd just as soon go rest up. It is getting a bit late, and I'm not really feeling all that peckish right now. Funny how an argument can just kill your appetite. Well, it kills mine, at least. Guess it's just a natural reaction from my body; nothing would ever taste right after, so I guess my body's since turned on the idea. Oh well, if push comes to shove, I can always just go for a midnight snack. I prefer cooking for myself anyway, I have less care for flair and taste then, just whatever gets the job done. Same as my approach to most things, really.

I approach the door to my room, first pinging to determine the condition of my mattress thief. I still can't tell who it is, but the pressure behind the Aura feels...well, new and unfamiliar, so I'll assume it to be one of our two newest associates. She does seem to be awake, however, so I decide to knock on the door.

"Hello? Who's in there?" "Oh! Uh, hey Heiki, it's me," the interloper explains. The words alone wouldn't do me much good, but I was pretty familiarized with Yang's voice last night at dinner. Seems she did decide to recreate this morning. How lovely.

"Oh, erm, alright, I'll just go and―" "No, no, come in! I kinda wanted to talk to you." Good grief... _now_ what?

I inch the door open, expecting to see her even more scantily clothed than when I awoke this morning, to actually find her in full garb. I remove my cap once more and place it at the base of the nearest nightstand after closing the door, all of this made easy thanks to the effervescent streams of light pouring in from the outside. The Sun's nearly set, yet all of its light seems to reach this room. Bravo, construction crew.

Yang is seated where she laid this morning, drumming on the comforter as I head to the opposite side. "Didn't feel like watching the fights, eh?" I ask as I plant my bum at the center of the bed's western edge. "Well, it wasn't really fair, so I decided to tag out~" It's only now that I realize that my arm seems to have ceased its shaking. I wonder when that happened? I wasn't really paying it much attention while I was wandering about.

Nothing to worry about, just as I said. It's damn annoying, though...

My focus is jarred, however, forcefully pulled from my arm to a sudden force. Yang had slid over and crossed both of her arms outward, using my collar as a support while they dangle relatively lifeless out in front of me. This wouldn't ordinarily cause me much fluster, especially since I pretty much have a read on her character now, but what I feel pressed into my back brings it out anyway. While the sensation is thankfully subdued, courtesy of my jacket's material, there's no mistaking her chest squishing into my figure. Whether she's indifferent or oblivious to it is unclear, considering earlier, but I find myself apathetic to either scenario. I'd just rather her do literally anything else.

"Soooo, whatcha doing in here so early~? It just started to get dark!" Could ask you the same thing..."B-bit of a headache, that's all." "Oh?" She then begins lightly drumming on my head, which brings me to a realization our last exchange kind of prevented me from reaching. That artificial arm of hers is rather well made, I almost forgot that it was fake for a moment. "Please stop that." "Why don'tcha _make_ me?" I guess she can also tell that my arm is faring better and wishes to get our duel underway. I still don't recall actually promising her one, but...

I grasp at her arms and force her tapping to a screeching halt, releasing them shortly after. I expected her to resume, but I guess she could read the atmosphere and decides then to scoot over to my left, joining me on the bed's edge. "Hey, something wrong?" I sigh before responding, sitting back and using my arms for support. "You ever find yourself knowing that there's something you should do, but the predispositions and implications are stacked against you?" "This have to do with the professor?" "Yeah." I fully prostrate, my back firmly pressed into the comforter. I wouldn't admit it aloud, I barely even wish to do so internally, but Yang's bosom was a fair bit softer and pleasant to the touch, even if it was barely noticeable under the lacquered leather. She's...pretty well-endowed for someone her age. I presume her to be in the same age range as the rest of the kids, probably no more than 20 as well. I'm unfortunately a bit ignorant to how long a woman's development period is, but...I dunno, it just feels a bit unnatural to me. Maybe it's because she resembles Yukari, the hag who constantly lives the fantasy of being...well, really, as young as Yang probably is.

"I know in my heart of hearts that _something_ needs to be done about him, but..." "Oh, don't worry about it. If anything comes up, we'll deal with it tomorrow~" " _That's where I worry._ All signs point to that being a _trap_ , which concerns me for everyone's well-be―" "Heiki, we'll be fine. Have some faith~"

 _Tch. Faith._ A crutch used by those who lack logic or experience. Still, what can I do? If I act on my own, I risk being _both_ wrong and right, but I imagine I'll be shunned either way. I'd be viewed as a loose cannon, a title my solo ops have earned me before. I have no qualms with doing what's necessary, no matter how dirty or unsightly it is. What I do have qualms with is losing the favour and trust of my allies as a result. But...

I may yet just save someone's life if I do it. Whatever is being planned by our enemies for tomorrow, the professor must play no minor role in all of it. I know it, I _KNOW_ that he's with them, every fiber in my body refuses to believe otherwise. He's just too similar to all of the deceivers I've met up to this point. Maybe, unlike several of them, he's a victim of circumstance and cowardice, but the fact remains that he's still an enemy. And enemies mostly exist to be slain, that's...kind of why they're enemies, after all. Either that or conformed. But...if I'm somehow wrong...how would it look if I took the life of someone so influential and benevolent, as he at least seems to be, all purely based on intuition? It's not like I've always been right, I'm not a perfect judge of character. If nothing else, though... _what about the miasma around the campus? And why can only I_ ―

" _Heyyyyy._ You still awake in there?" Yang uses my forehead as a door knocker, pulling me from my thoughts. Did you have to use your robotic arm...that hurt. " _Y-yeah_ , I...sorry. I guess I'll just be uneasy about it until tomorrow passes." "How 'bout we go spar, then? That'll take your mind off of it~" Hardly, but I guess it'd be better than sitting in here stewing over it.

"I guess," I sigh, sitting back up. As I'm about to rise, I feel a tug that brings me back down. I glance over to see her metal hand atop my leathery shoulder. "Take it from me, Heiki. Overthinking and chasing after vague leads just isn't worth it. If you try to analyze every little detail, you're just gonna go crazy. And, it might just get some people hurt." "There a story behind that?" "Yup." Her expression then turns darker, though senses indicate that it's not purely due to her recalling the tale. Maybe it's something she only tells to cer...tain...

...Blake, perhaps?

[Scene Score #16](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/c45c30a55b98ebc)

She then details for me an endeavour from her youth, the same one Ruby glossed over before. It's revealed to me just how their family is split by blood, as both Ruby and her seem to only share their father. I suppose that much was obvious, and the presumption, at least, that his other spouse had been deceased for some time wasn't really new either. I do learn her name, though: Summer Rose. She confirms that Ruby was rather young when it had happened and, while the effects on her were pretty clear, what wasn't was if she really understood what had happened. This apparently led her to chase after her biological mother, Raven, who had apparently just up and left the family shortly following her own birth. She'd question anyone who'd know anything, and hopelessly continued to pursue any leads she could find until, one day, she did. She had decided after finding it to cart Ruby along after their father left the house for a time, not wishing to leave her unattended, which nearly got both of their lives cut short due to a sudden ambush of Beowolves. They only survived the encounter thanks to the old codger swooping in out of nowhere and just in time. He was apparently more thankful they were alright than concerned for why they were out on their own, but he was indeed both of these things.

Well, I understand your thought process behind just rushing in headfirst at things, but this is different. "Well, I'd say that was _fortunate_ , but..." I say with a chuckle but she simply glares at me a moment. Does she not know about his Semblance? Well, it would seem Ruby didn't either, since he had to publicly reveal it that night around the campfire. " _Anyway_ ," I continue, lighthearted to try and imply I didn't mean it how she seems to have taken my joke. " _You_ were searching for answers. I already _have_ them, save for any physical evidence, but I―" "Do you, though?" "Huh?" "You went to talk with him, right? Lionheart?" "Yeah?" "And how did that go?" "About as well as expected. He was vague and nervous." "So you're basing this off of instinct, then?" "I'm _basing_ this off of the fact that he's _deliberately gone against Ozpin's instructions_ _―_ whatever they were―and that his _mannerisms_ are the _product of a man wrapped in guilt and paranoia_." We then exchange glances until I look away and pinch my nasion. _Calm down, she's a friend...one you groped, but still..._

"Yang, look...I get what you're trying to say, but I've lost people because I chose not to act before. Back when I was young and inexperienced, before the consequences for things like that were something I really took into account. And I refuse to let anyone else _die_ because of―" "So why aren't you still up there? If you're so convinced he's guilty, why didn't you just _kill him_ when you were there?" Wow, that's nonchalant and direct. You're pretty brazen, eh Blondie?

Another sigh. "Because I don't want to discredit that I may have it wrong. That, and...well, I'm just...afraid. Afraid of what you'd all think of me if I did it. You'd distrust me...not just because of the action, but the fact I'd have gone and done it behind closed doors. I..." Before I can continue―not that I had much more to say―I'm suddenly pulled to the side. She'd thrown her prosthetic out and wrapped it around my collar, with surprising guile and agility, so much so that it nearly shatters the bone underneath. I throw out my own limbs to catch myself, not wishing to fall into her completely. The side of my head lands atop her own collar, granting me yet another vivid view of her bosom, especially of the western side.

I look away immediately, growing increasingly tired of these occasions. Seriously, what is with this chick...well, I suppose I shouldn't be so taken aback. Leone was far worse with it, after all. Far, far worse...and I still miss her despite this.

And don't even get me started about the gap hag. Meiling sorta conditioned me, but...there's still no comparison. No getting used to it, either. And  _certainly_ no enjoying it. I can't, at least.

"See what I mean? You're driving yourself crazy trying to account for every little thing. You're so _tense_ , too! But, whether or not you're right, that's not something you just go and do." It _is_ if it saves lives, Yang. _Thank you for proving my point..._

I grasp at her arm and relinquish freedom to myself, thrusting my head out of her hold and rising immediately after. I glance over to see a sly grin crease her face, prompting me to sigh. "Fine, fine, whatever, let's just go have our fight." I pass her by, though a reflex of mine is prompted as she seemingly goes to pat my bottom. I catch the limb and shoot her an icy glare. "Seriously, knock it off." Her expression is blank as I speak, then turns to a silly simper after. Golly, she even acts like Yukari. Next I'll see her appear from a hole in the fabric of reality that resembles an eye, stitched at either length's end by a bow. Really, all she's missing is the purple dress. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if that were the case.

"You've been trying to play it cool, but don't think I missed the fact that you―" " _That wasn't intentional!_ Really, I...I'm not..." She pulls me from my sullen expression with a pat on the shoulder. "I know you're not, but it's also a little unfair when I try and pay you back and you act like  _I'm_ the problem~" She then motions for it a second time, more forceful than the first, and I'm unsuccessfuly in trying to stop her advance this time. She leaves me in a staggered state for a few moments as she practically skips out of the room. The sheer volume of the  _slap_ should indicate just how much that did actually hurt. Again, lady, why _must_ you use that prosthetic of yours to tease me like that?

Also...damn it, why is it  _so hard_ for people to believe me when I say things like that? Is it _so hard_ to believe that there exists men who don't only think about that? Can we _not_ , at this point, even look to the fact that I'm 25 years old, live in an entire world composed almost exclusively of women, have met several lovely, voluptuous ladies in my travels, and I'm  _still_ celibate and single?! Would a  _lecher_ be able to say that?! Honestly, despite my unfortunate Freudian slips, _I don't_ _care about that_. **At all.** I don't  _need_ any of that. There's no void in my life that _that_ needs to fill, I literally have  _no_ use for it! I even _push people away_ for that very reason. It's not like it hasn't been nearly forced upon me before, that there's simply never been an opportunity.  _Hell_ , even when I was _recovering_ , Aoi...

 _Ugh..._ whatever, I'm just going to move on, if only because  _I_ no longer wish to think about it.

I leave my jingasa as I depart, flustered and a tad upset, though it disperses when I near the bottom of the staircase and the sound of pots and pans becomes audible. It seems dinner preparations are underway. I guess nightfall _is_ due. Though I'm surprised anyone's actually hungry, considering our last meal. That could've fed an entire army. In fact, we thought it was going to. I don't think dead men have much of an appetite, though.

The smell indicates it's a ways away, though, so I don't bother to ask anything of the che―"What's cookin'?" I hear Yang ask as I reach the ground floor. Sigh...for someone pushing this bout, you seem easily distracted. Hopefully that doesn't bleed into your fighting style. "Oh, hey sis!" So, Ruby's allowed to cook again? _Huh._ "Just a little something from back home~" Oh? I can't wait to see what that could mean.

Same as I don't bother waiting to hear the rest. I head down to the dojo and seat myself at the center, entering my meditative state. I don't really focus on anything, really only meaning to pass the time until Yuka―I mean, Yang, gets down here. Oof, I really hope I don't make that mistake straight to her face...

Some time passes, around ten minutes I'd say, when I hear footsteps approaching. Oddly, it doesn't sound like Yang's descending alone. I guess she aimed to gather some spectators as well. Seems like...four people. I'll hope none of them were the cooks, I wouldn't mind having our duel sync up with their preparation. A good fight always works up one's appetite.

"You fallin' asleep on me again?" she asks, being the first to enter the room. I open my right eye to see her stop her advance about four or five feet away from me to the east, alternating rotating her arms in order to limber up. "Maybe, that did take a while." " _Tch._ That was, like, _five_ minutes!" I slowly rise and swing my head to and fro, releasing the air from the bones in my neck. I scratch my stubble some, turning to see who she gathered as our audience.

I expected to see Weiss and Ruby, and it seems Nora and Oscar also wished to watch our fight. Ren's probably too busy with the food, Jaune's perhaps still brooding, and Qrow's never been interested in watching the training from the get-go, so I guess it's understandable they're not present.

"Well, in any case, how we doin' this? Point system, endurance match, last person standing...?" I list as I do some basic stretch maneuvres. Pivot the torso, bring the arms back at an angle then slowly shove them outward, alternate leg tilts while holding each over their respective thighs for a moment. The last one may be unnecessary due to all of the walking earlier, but I may as well stick to the routine.

"Doesn't matter to me!" "Well, endurance is prob'ly the most fun to watch..." I hint, glancing towards the rest of the crew. "Kick his butt, sis!" Ruby cheers. Glad to know I have _your_ support..."Break his legs!" Uh...Nora, I don't think we need to go _that_ far..." _How_ did you talk me into watching this?" Weiss complains with a huff. I mean...the stairs are literally right there, Ice Princess. Could still opt out...also, does she even use any ice-based attacks, or is that name just due to her leitmotif?

Oscar simply chuckles nervously, seeming to have no preference to any option. "How 'bout we mirror the Vytal Festival's rules? We go until our Auras get too low." "Well, that'd work if not for one glaring issue. My Aura doesn't function the same as yours." "What do you mean?" "First off, mine doesn't crackle around my body like some kind of _ethereal_ , _glass_... _thing_." Well put. "Second, your ability to use yours as a shield isn't something mine just...does. It's a skill I have to activate, and it's also not the same, even there." "Heh, you really aren't from Remnant, are you?" " _Pfft_ , what gave it away?" I'd raised my hind leg to the other's knee while we spoke, and I slam it down into the ground after, putting between them the distance my normal stance makes use of. I then slowly inch my right arm outward, aiming it at her like a spear, the other perpendicular and coiled at my hip.

"Alright, how 'bout we combine those ideas?" Yang starts, taking up her own posture. Her stance is rather free-form, not seeming tied to any one discipline, though it's closest to Jeet Kune Do. Her legs are at a tighter angle than mine, barely resembling anything beyond her normal stance save for some extra distance between them. Her right arm is extended out over her chest, the other aimed lazily towards me at a slight angle. Also unlike my stance, she lightly sways back and forth, whereas I'm almost perfectly still.

"We go until either my Aura gets busted or you can't stand anymore. Sound good?" "Works for me. Though, if I may lay down _one_ ground rule..." "What's that?" " _No weapons._ I assume that gauntlet on your left arm also functions as a gun somehow, so...no usin' that on me." "Heh, fair enough." "Other arm's fine, though I'd rather you not rocket punch me." "Hmph, no promises _there_ , pal. We gonna go?" " _Ladies first._ " [Scene Score #17](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G12j5zBGuws) I've noticed now that, save for Oscar in his fights yesterday, that I never actually notice anyone activate their Aura. I guess the act is concealed once it becomes natural.

She lets out one final scoff and rushes at me, her stance shifting to that of a boxer in the process. She raises both arms and holds them over her head as she leans into her momentum. What impresses me most about her approach is her eyes. They're sharp and focused, showing to me immediately her experience. They barely move, but I can tell she's analyzing every part of my movements, despite the brief amount of time there is between the start of her dash and her reaching me.

I'm so focused on her eyes that I barely react to her first combo. A fierce left hook, followed by a right cross, both of which I dodge. In fact, I slide under the cross and throw my right elbow into her ribcage, but am shocked when it actually ends up getting blocked. She'd somehow recovered from the cross and had just managed to catch my attack with her bionic tricep. I am indeed left in a staggered state for a moment, just long enough for her to wink at me then promptly belt me under the chin with a left uppercut whilst throwing my balance off via retracting her right arm in the same motion. She then knocks me back a few feet with a follow-up straight with her prosthetic into my cheek, though I do manage to remain standing.

The display earns a cheer from the crowd and a groan from me. "Geez, you hit hard!" I complain, covering my cheek as I attempt to recover, though I guess that should've been obvious from the last time part of her touched me. " _Aww, want me to kiss it and make it better~?_ " she retorts with a mocking tone. Don't _sass_ me, woman. "I'd rather not since you'll be kissing the floor soon." " _Oooh_ , c'mon and make me, then~" I stomp my right foot back and mirror my initial stance as she reassumes hers, having stood with a hand on her hip until just now.

Our eyes lock this time, my stance more confident now that I know what I'm up against. Save for perhaps Ozpin, she's clearly the most seasoned hand-to-hand fighter here. I've never seen Qrow fight, so I really can't speak for him. His weapon choice would adhere to a bulkier style, so he may simply fight like a boxer or a street brawler. Still, he's related to her, and I'm not sure where her skills originated from.

I rush at her in a small zig-zag, then lead with a very pronounced straight. It's a feint, of course, as I begin the motion for the punch, then bring it down like it's morphing into a hook, then further skew the intended attack as I pirouette and crouch slightly, blasting the same elbow from earlier up towards her chin. As I foresaw, she sidesteps to the left and goes to pelt me with a right hook to catch the other side of my head. As the actual force behind my attack was not nearly as great as it was made to seem, the recovery is short and allows me to catch her hook with my right arm, also inching my head away, mostly for insurance.

She seems somewhat stunned that her attack was blocked and, while she does seem to break from it quickly and attempts to pummel me with her other arm, I weave slightly to the east and rear my right leg back and sweep out her legs. She lets out a yelp as she begins to fall towards the ground, only to be lifted upwards slightly as I bury my left fist into her lower back. I almost wanted to aim a bit lower, but I do suppose she had a point with saying hers was ' _payback_ ', so I don't. I find holding her up a bit tedious, though, as she's a fair bit heavier than she looks, so I promptly hammer into her abdomen with my other fist to send her to the floor. I do let gravity finish the job, however, stopping my fist in the air moments before impact. Finally, I roll away in an arc, back in the direction of the center, then swiftly reclaim my posture upon rising.

After a moment of chagrin, she quickly sits up and grasps at her midsection, though it doesn't seem like my attack did nearly the damage it seemed like it did. She then kicks out her legs in an arc and jumps to her feet after a small flip, landing pretty much where she was when this started. For some reason, it seems like her Aura has strengthened after my assault, which causes me to sweat briefly. Does that have to do something with her Semblance? I believe I may have caught a glimpse of it before, when she snapped at Weiss while they were talking about Blake. Does trauma of any nature give her a power boost? That could make this scary.

She thrusts her right fist into her left palm then cracks her own neck before retaking her stance. I only acknowledge now that, it seems my parry didn't receive nearly the same volume of praise as her simple one-two punch from earlier. Everyone's a critic...

"Not bad," she says with a smile. "Likewise," I reply, smiling right back at her. I then change up my stance, turning to put my right leg behind me, then raise it up at an angle to my left knee. I hover my right arm over my head like a hook, the other aimed at her sideways, my left shoulder slightly raised and arched. Let's go for something a little more classical, shall we? Since this _does_ take me back to my sparring days with Meiling.

I pirouette, kicking off with my right foot, then thrusting my right arm out with a dashing punch in response to her own charge, as our fists collide in mid-air when we meet. I retract mine immediately, spinning back up to around where it was, save for the angle, as it's now poised diagonally to the east as opposed to over my head. I also step back slightly as I rotate my torso to face her, meeting her follow-up left straight with one of my own. She then goes for a right uppercut, but I halt it with a downward right cross, having only now just completed my backstep. It was a swift set of trades.

Despite my cross slightly knocking her uppercut away, she'd moved for yet another follow-up, but is cut off by a left roundhouse from me. Unable to effectively guard the high sweep, she instead ends up bending backwards to avoid the attack, leading into a forward-moving backflip, though her momentum doesn't carry her far. She stops the motion halfway, then lowers herself in an attempt to sweep me out, using the nape of her neck to carry the motion. I barely manage to cartwheel over the kicks as my roundhouse's motion had just ended.

Rather than punish the whiff, however, I turn after landing and stop, pretty much keeping the pose as I do so. My right fist aimed towards her, my left foot leading with my right behind and rotated to the east, my left arm held up at a slight pivot, as if I'm some sort of ballerina. I only stay my hand because despite her having missed, her mobility allows her to recover by the time I turn to her. And, my pose can only be held for a second or two as she'd already begun rushing back at me.

She leaps into a multi-tiered pirouette before she reaches me, ending the third spin with a fierce, trunk of a right leg thrown horizontally at my shoulder blades as her arc brings her down. I lean and duck under it, escaping to the west and maintaining my form with a light spin as I do so, but am unable to counterattack as she'd made herself safe by carrying a reverse left roundhouse into the motion. She then further prevents pressure by ending her string with a stout right axe-kick that I choose to grasp rather than avoid.

I pull her towards me, which seems to stagger her but for a moment. That's all I need, however, to spin around her, grasping at her abdomen first with my left arm as I round to her back, then ensnare her with the other once I get there. I grunt as I exert myself to lift the lass, then begin to spin around until finally thrusting her towards the center of the dojo, causing her to corkscrew on the way over. She hammers into my arms the entire time with her elbows, probably bruising them in the process. She goes for my face just before the release, which I narrowly avoid.

The throw has little payoff, however, as she simply grasps at the floor once the spinning brings her arms into position, then flips to a semi-stable footing as she slides back a few more inches. Her right hand is to the floor, adding an extra, unpleasant sound as her limbs scrape against the bamboo flooring. Or whatever it's made of, it's hard to say.

I'd stumbled a bit after releasing her, as I don't exactly work out as a counterweight. Seriously, she could stand to lose a little. Though perhaps it doesn't help to have those rather sizeable balloons tying you down, either.

Christ, _what_ am I even thinking? _Still?_ Yes, she's pretty and busty. Move on, brain. Besides, it may just be the prosthetic. Metal's generally heavier than skin.

The spectators seem more into the fight, at least. Though the cheering still seems more in her favour. I don't approve. I'm here too, you guys...or are you still bitter over how many times I beat you before? Good grief...so petty.

"Gotta say," she comments, dusting herself off. "Didn't expect you to get _that_ physical~" Enough with the flirting...though, perhaps it's something of a coping mechanism? I mean, you were clearly quite taken with Blake before...well, whatever happened. Seems a little unbecoming of you to target _me_ now. And a little disloyal to her, as you'll undoubtedly see her again. It's okay, though, I'll keep it quiet.

"Whatever it takes to win, that's my mantra when it comes to fighting." "That's...a little low in the morality department, if you ask me." " _Tch_ ," I sputter, slowly raising my right arm up, level with my chest, lightly cracking my knuckles by bending the fingers at relatively sharp angles. "Morals don't matter when lives are on the line." I then encroach the arm over my chest, proceeding to swing it behind me as I reassume the form I'd taken before that exchange. I try to ignore the slight burning sensation brought about by her desparate struggle to free herself from my bear hug. A maneuvre that I regret as, realistically, in that entire scrap, only I actually received any damage. I should've just dodged.

We stare each other down once more. Her stance has been slightly altered, having both arms raised now in a slightly more defensive manner. I'm mostly drawn to this, not because it's different in poise, but rather, it's in motion. "Hey...are you alright?" I ask, which initially confuses her, but then even she's made aware of it. Almost mimicking when I'd discovered the same of my own, her left arm seems to be shivering with some apparent angst. She grasps it with her prosthetic, which seems to quell the twitch after a moment. She then lets out a sigh. (Track #17's volume lowers for the drama break.)

"Yeah...sorry, I'm good." No, you're not. I don't even think you need my abilities to see that, going by the concern on the audience's faces. I guess what happened at Beacon was more traumatic than I'd gleaned, and that's, frankly, rather impressive. I'd already thought it one of the lowest points in this world's history, but it seems even that was an understatement. Thinking on it, that may have been prematurely naive, given that there was a worldwide territorial dispute many years ago, long before I even arrived. Odds are there was boundless volumes of bloodshed then. Still, the obvious nuances of a battlefield aren't the most drastic or damaging. Lives lost, bloody terrain, that's horrifying to be sure. But the truly haunting tenets of warfare are what follow it. And Yang seems plagued by one of them, going by what I've seen.

...Sigh. I'm going to sound like a broken record at this rate, but I still wish I'd arrived sooner. Not in terms of my departure, rather, quite the opposite. Though there's no way to predict I'd have found them in time either way, it's somehow worse knowing that there's not a single thing I could do to influence what happened there. Simply because it's impossible, it's in the past. _A past I wasn't part of._

I didn't expect to have a heavy heart during this fight, just heavy eyes. And some sore limbs, but I digress.

Still, she seems fit to continue, despite the small shock just now, retaking her defensive posture. She lets out another exhalation, refocusing her gaze on my figure. I'd dropped my own stance somewhat, now deciding instead to reaffirm my initial, and usual, casual stance. Slightly spreading my legs further, lowering both my arms, my right with far more distance. (Track #17 reclaims its audio.)

Same as the previous round, both of us dash for one another. I'm the first to strike, throwing out a low-hung straight from the right which is dodged with relative ease. She then succeeds in kicking at my feet, though it only slightly disrupts my balance. She follows with an immediate copy of my own attack, only it descends to the angle rather than starting there, though I parry it away with my left arm. I then peck her abdomen with a sharp right cross, though it staggers her less than I thought it would, resulting in her shin meeting my chest. She then pirouettes while I flinch from the impact, knocking me aside to the east with a well-placed roundhouse with the same leg.

It sends me towards the floor with a slight spin, but I throw out an arm and catch myself. I flip back a foot or two, rushing right back at her the moment I recover. I lunge my right foot at her jugular, almost like cannon fire, twisting my body with the motion. She leans out of the way and grasps my leg, but my twisting left my arms in the perfect position to lift my torso into the air. Continuing to spin, I catch her cheek with the side of my other foot, causing her to release me. Further rotating as I cascade back to the floor, I finish the gymnastics with a spinning left elbow into her abdomen.

My string is only just beginning, however. I pound into her other side with a firm right straight, then knock her further off-balance with a sharp left palm to the chin. She stumbles back a tad, as I go for another acrobatic maneuvre. Reminiscent to when I was training my body yesterday evening, I perform a small hop and a birl, delivering an airborne roundhouse across her collar. Still not done; I continue to pivot and kick out her right leg with my left, then plant a flurry of right kicks to various points of her torso. She finally attempts to block but finds herself unable to. After six hits, I manage to throw my leg under hair and wrap it around the back of her neck, or approximately given how thick her hair really is. Seeing no space to finish the string in this direction, I focus a teensy bit of Qi to keep my balance as I spin her around to the left, back towards the center. I then kick off the ground, slinking my constricting grasp around to her abdomen as I spin around her. It slowly shifts from a grapple to a press, as I lift her into the air off with my right shin in one, seamless motion. She's launched a foot or so into the air before I blast her up towards the ceiling with a spinning left kick to the same area. (It was essentially a slight variation of [this move](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/FI5c31ecafed34f).) My next thought is to charge in and send her towards the wall with a leaping blow with my right foot, or perhaps dash and catch her with a firm fist, but a sound quickly evaporates the plan.

I look up to see her body pulse with yellow crackles, signifying that her Aura has been lowered. Without hesitation once I realize this, I spring forward and Wave Dash to where her arc is taking her, thankfully being low enough so as to not hit the ceiling, sliding just in time to catch her before she lands. A regular princess carry, my right hand is under her knees and the left about her abdomen. The fabrics of our clothing create the brief audio of a wind tunnel upon collision. **_BRRRFffv_**.

I grunt as I attempt to rise, my muscles exerting a fair amount of strength to have caught such a relatively weighted individual at such a velocity. She's not fat by any means, I don't mean that at all. Trying to catch _any_ person in such a state would cause someone to crumple from the impact, it's just that she's a bit heftier than the rest of the outfit. Whether that's due to her own muscle mass or her prosthetic, I really can't say. I mean, she's certainly a powerhouse. Almost makes me jealous.

Almost.

She lets out a groan as her eyes open, both having turned red in the process. This is precisely why I kept that string going as long as I did. "Guess that's match point," I joke with a lighthearted smile towards her. She seems almost in a trance when she looks at me, at first, until she blinks and her eyes return to their normal violet hue. I'm then thrust backwards as she gallivants her arms around my neck, nearly choking me in the process. " _My hero~_ " she mews as fluster quickly overtakes my pigmentation, from both functions of her gesture.

" _Please...let go...can't...breathe..._ " I gasp, my voice strained and gravely from her chokehold. She loosens it somewhat, now leaving a hand on my left shoulder and collar. I then ferry her legs to the floor, allowing her to stand freely on her own after. I squat and pant after, winded by the events of the past minute. "Guess you were just too strong there," she admits with a shrug, balancing her arms behind her head. "Oh well." "Not at all...if you'd broke my combo at any point towards the end there, you'd've had me. Seriously..." I trail off with another groan, using my arms to massage one another. "I really meant it when I said you hit hard, especially once your power boost kicks in."

"How'd you know about my Semblance?" So that is what it was. I mean, I kind of already figured that out, but...still, gotta try and hide that I heard their conversation before. "Heh, two things," I begin after a moment of self-chiropractics. "One, I could sense it. Every time I landed a hit, I could sense your Aura strengthen as it weakened. Erm, well, its influence strengthened. Second...well, _duh_..." I move my sleeves and display my arms to show the bruises I'd accumulated over the course of the battle, both from blocking her attacks and whenever we'd clash. While it's not intolerable, the pain does cause some visible shaking in both arms. "You just continued to hit harder as time went on, despite no more force being thrown out. Anyone with half a brain could've figured that much out." Which I'd say is what mine is presently, if only going by where it's been straying to as of late...

"Whoa. You gonna be okay?" "Yeah, yeah...they're mostly just sore, which shouldn't last too long." "Rematch!" Ruby suddenly yelps, making me remember that we even have spectators. "Erm...I don't know abou―" " _Awww_ , you _never_ give us an encore, Heiki!" "I'm old, Ruby...and when you're old and sore, you ca―" " _Whaaaat?_ You're not even _thirty-something_ yet!" "Just because I'm 25 doesn't mean I can't feel older...really, sometimes it seems like my body's, at minimum, twenty-to-thirty years ahead of me." Usually after a long skirmish, but I digress...

"I seriously don't _get_ how you _move_ like that," Nora moans, though I can't tell if she's jealous, or..."Experience is a great teacher, and my _actual_ mentor helped a bit as well," I comment, finally rising from my squat. I proceed to massage my neck and joints, almost all of them audibly creaking as I do so. "Haha, he sounds just like dad, doesn't he Ruby?" Yang queries which causes both of them to snicker.

"Well, I hope that was as fun to watch as it was to―" " _Kiiiiiids, dinner!_ " Qrow's voice pulls us from the excitement, though it's at least for a good reason. "Heh, right on cue," I comment as we proceed up the stairs at varying paces. Nora is, naturally, the first up top, followed relatively closely by Ruby, then her sister, Weiss, then finally the shrimp and myself. I nearly forgot Weiss was here, to be honest. I suppose it's unsurprising she had no comment on the fight, though I'm still puzzled why she decided to stay. Perhaps concern for her teammate?

"So, what'd Oz think of the fight?" I prod since our gaits are so slow. "I assume he was present, anyway." "Uh...yeah. He was pretty impressed with your abilities, but was worried about how haphazard your fighting style was." "Yeah, sounds about right. Well, most of what I attempt in a fight is either pre-emptive or reactionary to what I see in my opponent's movements, and...well, from there, I just kinda...free-style, I guess. It would take far too long for me to master what I was taught, and I haven't really been given proper time for that anyways. Y'know, what with all the wars I get thrown into." "Right...well, I'm still just glad you're on our side." "Heh, same here."

We all end up congregating at the back, same as the night prior, making me wonder just why the table beside the kitchen is even there. Our ranks don't really change in volume, either, save for the addition of Ren. Seems Jaune and Qrow aren't much for sharing the meal tonight. I do wonder how close this is to Ruby's vision, though, since she left Ren to finish it, presumably. Or maybe Qrow pitched in, he may know what she was referring to when she said it was ' _from back home_ '. What was the place called, again? Patch? Said it was on the northwestern side of the landmass if I recall...which, if memory of the map serves, would put a fair amount of water in the area. I hope it's not too heavy on sealife...

 _Oogh._ Yeah, no, it is. I can smell it from here. And also...is that...?

Oh, praised be thy name! Fish and chicken, eh? Seems like everything was mixed together inside of pastries, essentially creating pies of meat and fish. The smells alone wouldn't really be enough to identify any of them either way, but the slight transparency of the exterior as well as some of the interior protruding through a few of them makes identification pretty simple. There's also some flavoured rice that serves as a side dish.

[Scene Score #18](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fioGpwiVUgY)

Unlike the night prior, not much really goes on this time around. Just some light banter reflecting on the duel just now and commentary on the assortment, most of it following said meal. And it is actually quite savoury. I can almost barely tell the fish is fish. In fact, it almost just tastes like some kind of smoked meat, in all honesty. Makes it difficult to say what kind of bounty it really is. Bass? Trout? Tuna? Can't tell. Not really a bad thing, either, if you ask me.

There also seems to be some fruity concoction mixed in as well, which wasn't immediately apparent. It tastes of strawberries, though, so it's not that bad of a surprise. Kind of an odd fit for the assortments, however.

"I'm actually impressed, Ruby," Weiss comments towards the end of the meal. "You said this is an assortment your mom used to make?" "Yup! Though given that I was pretty young at the time and Dad's version was...well, Dad's version, it's not quite the same...They also didn't have the right kind of fish for sale at the market, so we had to touch that up a bit, but...it's close enough~" Her mother? That'd be...Summer...right? Oof, why is that so difficult for me? It's not like it's a complicated setup...well, I mean, no, it probably was; I mean more the order of it all, not the events surrounding the separate blood ties.

"Sounds like you were pretty spoiled, then. Stuff's actually pretty good," I comment as I finish, not being in last place this time. In fact, I'm actually amongst the first ones to finish. Guess I was hungrier than I thought. "Ehehe, I guess~ It's stuff like this and dad coaching us that's made me like cooking so much." "I hear that. It's a lot more fun than people give it credit, and it definitely helps to have people introduce you to its wonders in an equally fun fashion." And it's also good to have fond things like this to remember your late mother by. Assuming she's actually gone, though. As far as I know, she just up and disappeared after a mission one day, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she perished on the way. And even while, if I recall, Ruby mentioned that she'd visit her gravestone a few nights ago, that still doesn't mean she's gone. Unless there's actually a body underneath, it could have just been erected in memorium. And no such body has ever been mentioned or even alluded to, so...(All conjecture, by the way. Details on the everyday facets of their early years are skim in the show.)

Far be it from me to incite such blind faith, but...well, I find myself leaning towards that whenever I think of these poor kids. Lord only knows how much they've really lost...

"So...your battle sounded rather intense," Ren asserts after finishing his own plate. Guess his own appetite wasn't nearly as overbearing as ours. "Yep. Sure worked up a good sweat~" Yang chirps, lounging back and atop her arms. "And nothing like a hard-fought bout to work up your appetite, eh?" I ask, heaving a sigh of delight. We've eaten far more in the last 24 hours, yet I oddly feel far more fulfilled this time. I guess it's because I wasn't forced to gorge myself so as to not waste what had been prepared.

...I still think we could've left Nora to down the whole thing.

"You bet! And we should totally throw down again sometime, that was fun!" "I'd be down, but...well, probably not tonight," I respond with a weak chuckle. The satisfaction of the meal is blending quite well with the fatigue from going against her Semblance. Too well. I can feel my eyelids pressing further and further down by the minute. But, why am I already this burned out...is my condition still not quite ideal? Because I've certainly endured far worse in the past. Well...in terms of intensity from my opponent's attacks, maybe not so much. I'm honestly surprised I still have arms. Seriously, those guns of hers are dangerous. And I can only imagine what the attached ones can do. I wonder what kind of firearm they are, though? I mean...they must be, right? Pretty much everything's _also a gun_ in this world. Even bracers, I'd suspect.

Ren begins collecting the disposables and heads back for the pantry to clean up. I'm, again, only reluctant to help due to my present food-based affliction, even if it's not solely from that. "Well, I think this old body of mine could use some rest," I comment, struggling to lift myself up. Ruby then attempts, miserably, to stifle some snickering once I do manage to stand. "What's funny?" I ask. "Ohh, nothing~" " _Nuh-uh_ , _spit it out_ , young lady." "She's probably imagining you as an old man," Yang attempts to explain, which enhances Ruby's delight. "And how would you know that?" "Heh, because I am, too~"

I'm not _even_ going to ask for a visual.

"Well, let's see how young and spry you feel after going through a spree of back-to-back wars that's now going to number three or four in a row." The following silence almost makes me regret saying that, but my empty, tired expression does nothing to hide my apathy for such nuances at the moment. "Well, in any case...good night, kids." I then head, uninterrupted, back upstairs and to my bed after they collectively, solemnly, wish me the same. I remove my things, same as usual, and once again press my body into its plump surface. The night sky looks especially pristine tonight. I wonder why...Might just be this woozy feeling talking.

Really, this is strange...why do I feel so out of it, all of a sudden? It's oddly familiar, yet...

[Scene Score #19](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAyKxtwkO-4)

"Hello, Heiki," a voice speaks from seemingly nowhere. Despite the sudden shock, my body doesn't react at all. This voice...

"I understand you've been... _acquainted_ , shall we say, with my mistress. Well, I suppose it is of...little consequence. This knowledge will only serve to bring you closer to _me_ , after all. And then..." I motion to speak, yet find myself incapable. This feeling, this...voice. It's identical to my time on that mountaintop back in Kuo Kuana. Akara...where are you?!

"Do not concern yourself with where I might be...the Queen moves to seize the Pawns. But you, my boy...you are no mere Pawn. Fate has guided you here for a reason, and I aim to discover what makes you so...special. She's become rather...taken with you, not that I blame her. I've been watching you... _you_ , and _you_ alone. Do not ask how, for even if I were willing to explain, you would not understand."

 ** _Hnnngh_**...nope. It's no use. No matter how hard I try, I can't move a muscle. In fact, I'm...getting a bit...lightheaded. And it's not just the fatigue..."I must applaud your duel with the blonde, by the way. A spectacular display of finesse and strength. Yes...you will make for a most terrific specimen, indeed." I'm not your plaything, you sick f―

"But, I suppose that will have to wait. The Queen seeks to meet with the Bishop, and as I'm sure you may be familiar...one does not upset the Queen. Now, I must bid you adieu...though it was nice speaking with you, even if it wasn't _much_ of a _conversation_." Then silence. And then the feeling of helplessness fades with it.

For a second, I thought that was simply Kuro messing with me again, but...I don't think he could quite replicate that, even if he tried. Kuro can't simply freeze me like that, not yet at least. Well, I'm less sure now, considering what he did at Kuroyuri. He also is unable to recreate imagery that's that fresh. While there was little to see, his face was burned quite vividly into my head, just from the sound of his voice. But, it did have a similar tinge to when Kuro speaks. It was like astral projection of some sort, though I've no idea how he could do such a thing. Kuro just echoes things in my head, that's not the same.

The fatigue quickly sets back in, though, as I then drift into a dreamless sleep. It lacks any of them, yes, but it also still feels unnatural. It's almost reminiscent of the IV-induced slumbers of old, like I'm in some sort of stasis. You wouldn't ordinarily feel it anyway, but I seem unable to detect any part of my body. It's like I'm...weightless, like I'm...

Ethereal. A ghost, simply residing where my body once laid. Hisui can imitate phantom limb syndrome, but this is quite genuine. And terrifying. What is this? Where am I? Is this what I'd been feeling since before dinner? I'd been a bit off, but I didn't think it any more than just exhaustion. It was another long day, and the fight wasn't much help. Was that really enough to beat my body into eternal submission? Were the bruises nonrepresentative of the full extent of the damage she inflicted on me? I mean, yes, her blows were quite painful, but they hardly compared to Meiling's. And if I could withstand hers back when I wasn't nearly as durable as I'd like to think I am now...

But then, I've not been entirely clear of my condition since I left Menagerie. I'll seem fine, then after some event transpires, I end up either going comatose or becoming unfit to proceed. This is peculiar. If this was normal, I wouldn't have survived half the encounters I've had up until now. Something's wrong. And for some reason, my mind seems to believe it has something to do with Kuro, not Akara, despite the fact that he was clearly just present in some capacity. What's going on here...

Did he...do something to me, when he poked me back in that town? Back in Kuroyuri, when he seemed to up his game? Was that jab more than just what it seemed...? Or is this all simply my imagination playing me for a fool? I'm not much for trusting it these days, given how much that demon likes to toy with it. But then, he also made it a point to say he wasn't a demon. So, if not that, then...what the hell is he? I'm really hard-pressed to identify him as anything else, and I know a thing or two about supernatural beings. I mean, they're the standard fare back home.

But, then there lies another issue. Do I want to know what he is? He's made it quite clear that reaching that epiphany's going to have some...let's say ' _intimate_ ' results. I don't know what he wants with me, but it seems that once I figure that part out, we're going to be conjoined in some way. Moreso than we already are.

...is he, perhaps, some kind of sprite? Some types of those can be ethereal in nature, but I don't know of any instance where they attach to someone's soul. That would at least explain why only I can see him, but it doesn't really say anything about his true origins. I can't really say when exactly he and I bunked up, just that it was a long while back. It may not have even been that incident with Meiling, where I nearly attacked her involuntarily one day, where he first came into my being. This seems to go deeper than that.

Are he and that prophetic being from my vision related? And what about that thing? What even was it? All these questions...how can I ever hope to resolve Remnant's mysteries and tribulations when I can't even figure out these things about myself? And I doubt he'd be keen to just give me the answers...

And he says I can, ' _harness_ ' him. What does _that_ mean? Is he representative of something? Is he more abstract than I've come to realize?

Hrm. Well...he said that I fear him, supposedly. But...what do I fear? Death's not on that list, so he's not some apostate for the Reaper. No, the only things I truly fear are...loss, of those dear to me and of myself...and that pretty much covers anything else I could specify. So...does he represent my sense of doubt? I only fear losing those dear to me because I do that with regards to my strength at times, that I'd be too weak to make a difference. I fear losing myself as a result of that, as it would plummet me into an endless cycle of futility. Why bother, when my efforts will only go so far? I'm only human, if even that, anymore.

But...how would I ' _harness_ ' that? Doubt's not exactly translatable into some kind of power. If anything, it's a debilitation, an ailment. The only way to turn it into strength is to cast it off, something I at least fake doing most of the time.

I then slowly start to awaken, but I'm filled with an immediate sense of dread. Immediate, but not overwhelming. This is mostly due to what I feel below myself, and then what's around me. What I feel is not the soft, springy mattress I've become somewhat familiar with, but it's also, thankfully, not the same warm feeling I awoke to last time. For some reason, what I seem to be atop feels...rough, and rigid. Like tiling. And I can also feel the whip of cool air. Am I... _outside_? But how can that...?

My consciousness fully returns to me after a few moments, allowing me to take in the sights. How it's come to be is beyond me, but I seem to be on the roof of somewhere. I lift myself up halfway, looking out from a seated position. Every sign points to this still being our house, specifically the roof of the dojo. How did I...?

But that isn't the most alarming thing. I hold up my arms and inspect them, finding the bruises from the fight with Yang have already begun to heal and they don't even sting much when pressure is applied. "That's strange...so, why is it...?" I openly ask, looking around to find that it's still night time. My body doesn't recover that quickly...

_Wait a minute._

I ping the house and, after a thorough scan, I find it to be utterly lifeless. Not a soul to speak of, save for my own. This discovery leads me to immediately shimmy over to the northeastern side of the rooftop and slide off the edge. Having noticed it before, I land below, onto a bushel at the side of the plateau, just removed from the sectioned off area. It cushions the landing quite well, as I spring off of it and onto the fenced off area. This is made simple since the small stretches branching off from the dojo's walls lack any fencing to speak of.

" _No, no, this isn't good..._ " I say under panicked breaths as I sprint for the foyer. I stop at the top of the flights, looking around to visually confirm that nobody is present. " _Hey!_ " I shout, trying to make sure I'm not just going crazy. " _Anyone around! Ruby! Ren! Jaune! ...Yang! Qrow!_ " I run off each name with both hands around my mouth to project my voice. A few seconds pass with no response. I'm all alone here. And I was not so when I fell asleep.

"Okay, so it wasn't just my imagination..." I resolve, then sprint upstairs, bound for my room. I slam the door open once I reach it, just to make one final scan. My bed is vacant, so I run and grab all of my supplies. Slip the jacket on, return my cap and glasses, then grasp for Kamui and sling him about my waist. "Enjoy your rest? _C'mon_ , Kamui," I mutter as I turn and rush back down to the foyer. To save time, I slide down the banister, landing with a slight turn to the west.

I then bolt for the front entrance, but slow my roll once I reach it to casually open the door. Nobody else in town probably knows about the meeting, so should anyone still be awake at this hour, it may not be wise to run out of the house like a bat out of Hell. May just incite some kind of panic, as there's few good reasons why someone would be barging out of a house in the middle of the night.

I start to make my way towards the bazaar when a startling sight causes me to slide over behind the house at the edge of our platform. Scattered along the rooftops of the buildings surrounding the bazaar, at select points at the base of Haven's tower, as well as along some crevasses along its length lay armed figures with a curious garb. It varies slightly amongst their ranks, but the differences are minute.

The general likeness is that of a button-down white surcoat worn over a black, body-length undergarment. A black band tied around the waist, giving the back of the coat a slight weave. Some lack the weave, their top consisting only of a vest. All are accompanied by a black hood, and most also have plain, black boots. Some possess white greaves, some lack the black undergarments and thus expose their arms, and their builds and weaponry vary. But none of this is the most striking feature of their appearance.

They're also all masked figures with extra appendages. " _That mask_... _where have I_...?" I whisper, when an image suddenly flashes in my mind after a moment of deliberation. The mask I'd seen at the Belladonna residence, that was tucked away by the basement's stairs. As the resemblance dawns on me, I let out a startled gasp, with a frigid chill running up my spine and my eyes becoming wild and constricted.

"The... _White Fang_... _here_...?!" As the words leave my lips, snippets of Ozpin's recollection of Vale's attack play out in my head. ' _A cavalcade of subterfuge as well as the union of an unholy alliance_ '...' _Well this, in conjunction with a back-alley alliance with the White Fang_ '...' _They were not directly or officially involved, but they were most certainly attendees_ '...

"... _Crap_ ," is the only thought my brain chooses to respond with to the echoing id of our conversation. If they're here...then that means...

My expression turns dark as I come to another realization. " _If I'd just **killed** him then_..." Lionheart...if this were any other scenario, I would have gutted you the last time we spoke. What...what prevented me from doing that? In any other case, I'd have killed him the moment there was everything but solid evidence tying him to treason. Yet, because I feared so much the very notion of losing my group's favour in the process, I...I hesitated. They made me second-guess myself, and for what...? To relive the same mistake that...

I shake my head and try to scatter the thought. " _Damn it_..." I curse myself under my breath. " _Not again_... _don't_ let this happen again..." I stare back towards the armed troops, detailing in my mind where they are, specifically. Four of them are posted on the rooftops, none seeming to have spotted me from their position. Only the furthest two would have a chance, but the distance would make it difficult with their masks. Upon checking out the ones facing away, I'm then fully assured that these are White Fang members. That red symbol on the back of their attire is unmistakable.

I nearly miss a few of them, as some are placed within a few of the carts that were left out from today's expenditures. There's roughly eight of them perched on the scaffoldings along the tower, as well as three by the shortcut entrance. Two situated by the stairwell, one on the arched overhang that creates a ceiling for it. I then throw out another radar ping with my Aura to see if there are any that elude my eyesight. Sure enough, this scan alerts me to seven others. I suppose I never really took in the sights before, mostly due to having little interested exposure to the area, but I now have to plan out a route so I guess that leaves me no choice.

The large vat of land where the vendors usually reside is roughly fifty-to-sixty meters wide, allowing just enough space on the outskirts for roughly thirteen structures. They're relatively condensed, with small alleyways between most of them. If you were to look directly straight from one end of the open lot to the other, there's two distinct pathways at the halfway point one can take, making this into an intersection of sorts. To the left lays the road that leads back to the area where I initially awoke here, bringing you to that smaller section of land where a few more vendors also reside. There's also where the tailor and the doctor's office occupy. To the right is a mystery to me, as whatever lies beyond it is covered by the buildings that surround it. The right path is far thinner than the one to the left, so it may lead to a lower area due to how unkempt the pathway itself is.

Directly below me to the left would be the small block where the bounty boards sit. I think there was a small alcove to the right, just around the staircase that leads up here, though I don't recall what lays down that way. I believe it was just more homes. The building closest to me on the lower level houses a rooftop guard, as well as one across from him. Two more occupy the other corners, overlooking five more guardsmen to patrol the area surrounding the carts in a wide arc. Three more also patrol between them.

My ping also revealed more of them on the other sides in the other districts, as well as more of them inside. It also revealed some between the buildings. Two surround the one nearest me, one more two houses down looking to the center, three more surrounding the larger one at the end of the line. This seems to be mirrored on the other side. Two also seem to be patrolling the area behind the stairwell.

There was some relief garnered from that aural reconnaissance, however. I detected a few more patrolling a few of the stairwells, which immediately makes me rule that out as an option. I don't like infiltrating such tight spaces. But the relief comes in the form of what was at the top. There's a few more signatures up there as well, though they don't quite seem normal, but there's no mistaking that my crew is there, too. They seem to just now be reaching the main building, their pace somewhat slow and cautionary. The number of people is hard to determine from this distance, but it seems safe to bet they're all alive and accounted for. So, there's no cause for immediate panic, at least.

Still, I need to get up there. And there's quite a batallion keeping me from doing so in a timely manner. I could just Flash Step past these bumpkins down here, but that comes at great risk. Every guard you leave conscious or alive when infiltrating somewhere yields more backup should anyone on the inside call for it. And local communications probably function at nightfall as well, meaning that should they possess the capacity for it, that's very much something they can do. And that could cause issues, not just for me, but potentially for my team as well. Still, their positions are making this route hard to blueprint.

Whoever is masterminding their part of this seems to have some experience with fortification. I don't think there's a single guard not under the watchful eye of another. So my only option may yet be to bypass them all with a maximum effort Flash Step. I could easily cover the distance from here to the top with that skill amped up by a tier-5 Haste. But...I do wish to remove these pawns from play. I just feel like that will be better for us in the long run.

It's a shame I lack any means of concealing myself. I can turn myself invisible, but it requires much concentration and I'm immobile whilst doing so. Doesn't really help me here, not much anyway. Bah, if only I had any of those talismans from my days with the Azuma...they'd let you disguise yourself as a nearby entity, though I suppose that may not lend me much in the way of entering this place. They'd question why a guardsman is heading opposite of where he should be. They couldn't question the authenticity of the disguise, however. It was a magical device, so its mimicry was almost picture-perfect. Even though I'm not a Faunus, I could easily pass for one whilst so camouflaged.

I suppose the option is still here to some capacity, I'd simply have to usurp one of their garbs. Still, there's no point. A distraction may be in order here, but then they may report anything suspicious over their comms, which may escalate their plans in some fashion. I do sense some strange activity up top, though it's hard to say what's going on.

Well, nothing's going to get accomplished just sitting here, cowering behind a building.

[Scene Score #20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AjQo9T3-hk)

I slink around to the opposite side, away from the street, to find a clear shot down to the path leading to the bounty boards. The guardsmen in this area do patrol, but I seem to have caught them in a moment of sentry imitation. I channel mana all about my body, giving it a faint green glow, as I drop down. Moments before landing, Hisui extends some of himself in an immaterial fashion to slow my fall, making my landing silent. I land just shy of the corner that leads behind the building down here.

I slink towards the guard to the right, doing a quick ping to see if any eyes are on him. After confirming that none are, the guard on the roof opposite us looking to the east, I stomp out his right leg and begin to asphyxiate him. With some effort, I drag him out of view, holding him against the building's side. My grip slowly tightens until his consciousness fades, allowing me to drop him. Just in time, too, as I can even hear the guard on the adjacent side of the building heading back this way. With his path taking him behind the building, I head towards the corner, not letting a single part of me hang over, then swing around and grasp at his head and shoulder. I drag him towards the rocky area behind the building and slam his head towards it, concussing him without much noise. I don't hear nor sense a reaction from the guard above me, so I drag him back to hang out with his friend.

I duck between the buildings until I reach the one between them. I find the person to actually be female upon closer inspection, and she seems too preoccupied with scanning the center to check behind her. Hisui helps to cushion my steps, so any noise I make whilst moving is suppressed. However, before I sneak past, one of the perimeter guards begins to converse with the sentrywoman. Or, rather, his demeanor seems to prompt some discipline, making her out to be something of a floor commander or supervisor.

"At _attention_ , Garl!" " _Gah_...sorry, Varya, it's just...the higher ups were making this out to be a lot harder than last time. Are we sure―" "Just focus on your duties and _keep your eyes open_. And have _faith_ in High Leader Adam―" What? "―he's not led astray thus far, has he?" "No...I guess not." The one called Garl then resumes his rotation as I slump over behind the building.

So...Adam's here, then? And she called him ' _High Leader_ '...would that have been Ghira's title before, when he oversaw the White Fang? And then he left a successor, who wasn't him...So that then confirms one of the scenarios I'd hypothesized before. Adam has usurped control over the league, at least here in Mistral. I don't know if every kingdom has its own faction or what, but they were present in Vale, and I have my doubts they simply hop from kingdom to kingdom. There has to be a centralized zone somewhere in each, a place they fall back to if need be.

But, the display just now showcased that there's some doubts regarding his leadership. His tone made it seem like, despite his superior's response, he doesn't really _want_ to be here. None of them really strike me as such, to be honest. They don't have the mannerisms, nor the apparent expertise, of trained personnel. It's almost like they had guns forced into their hands and were ordered to hold this position. I don't think any of them really want things to go this way, to be attacking human settlements. Well, not that the kingdom here is only inhabited by humans, but I digress.

Yet, they seem also to possess the need to rally under the same banner. Maybe because they're kinsmen, I'm not sure. But it seems pretty clear that all of this is Adam's doing. And if he's alligned himself with Salem...well, I'd hoped my days of assassination work were over after last time, but I guess that may have been wishful naiveté.

I then inch out past the one called Varya, making my way down towards the end when I realize that the patrols towards the other side followed wider arcs around the complex than I initially read. They seem to follow a broken triangle of some sort with their movements, one of them drawing near as I reach the second-to-last building. This one is the odd one out, being the furthest from the other two. The path separating the last two buildings on this side is a bit wider than the rest, so a simple chokehold may take too long to keep him from view. Not a problem, though. None of them seem to have their Auras active, or they're very weak, at least. Then again, I think they only serve to cushion blows, not to prevent the ailments that come with, hence how I knocked the last two guards out with such little effort.

I'm forced to do what I was planning, however, as he looks in my direction when he reaches the back-alley and notices me. I immediately Wave Dash out and swipe Kamui's sheath upside his head and circumvent him, sending him stumbling towards the building at the end. I jab the end of the sheath into his lower back, which crumples him into the second-to-last structure and then to the floor against it, where he passes out a moment later in a seated position. Due to the building's size, it seems this Big Brother is also oblivious to the sound of the exchange.

I then drag him back behind the same building, as I sense one of the other guards about to clear the front of the one at the end, and thus bringing him to my area. Thankfully, the one I'm at has a rear entrance that has a small dip in the wall's shape, allowing me to hide both him and myself from view as the inbound guard passes by and behind the final building. The other one is not far behind, however, so I rush to the one I evaded and choke him out with Kamui's length. He's out cold in seconds, and right on time once again. I Flash Step after releasing him, back towards the wall I'd knocked the first guard into, then jump off of it towards the third guardsman to deliver a sharp blow to the back of his neck with Kamui's shell. I then grasp him as he falls, leap towards and drag him to the end structure, to prevent any guards across from us to see his unconscious body. I'm nearly too slow, as I hear a "Huh?" from someone at the center. It's fortunate, in any case, that they were all timed as such across the way, making me less impressed at their coordination.

Okay, so I've gotten this far. Now what? There's still half an army across from me, not to mention the ones in the center...

Y'know, I really want to get rid of these overwatchers. I have a means to eliminate them all, too, but I'll need to be accurate and careful. I use the rocky surfaces behind the buildings to ascend up to the top of the final building, staying so that the onlookers upon the tower's wall don't see me, where I hang along the back edge, halfway along the right side, and disperse Hisui's influence after climbing up halfway. I then redistribute the mana towards my hands, but what I'm crafting is different than anything I've used up to this point, at least in this world. In my hand I summon four, ethereal shurikens, each enveloped in a wispy energy. After they're formed, I quietly climb up the rest of the way. I finesse one between each finger after, then activate a tier-2 Might.

I ping the lower area and wait until their views lead them away from what's going on above them, then inch out and launch two of the shurikens straight ahead of me. The first is directly bound for the Big Brother across the way, the second at the one directly ahead of me. I then pull him towards me with a Whirlwind Snap, preventing him from falling below as he was going to had I not done so. I then inch over the roof's incline to dispense a star towards the other two overseers, who thankfully decide to fall backwards once they are struck.

Embedded into each one was a nullifying energy similar to what gets thrown into Blunt Fang, which essentially shocks one's system into submission. It typically ends with a sharp blast of energy that knocks the person backwards, but it doesn't always activate, especially not when set off at a distance. This time, thankfully but oddly, only the one near me decided to be a dud. Also, as they are immaterial and made entirely of mana, natural forces like friction and gravity do not affect them, allowing them to reach any target at any distance, provided the mana lasts to carry them there. No, the only force that can influence them is within my throw.

The ones along the tower's edges aren't real focused on the rooftops, allowing me to create and toss several more at them as well. They're all thrust against the wall, then I leap towards the guy on top of the scaffold above the staircase. I bring him down to the ground below, growing a bit tired of the sneaking game, and nearly crack his neck with Kamui's sheath. After rolling over his comatose body, I then Wave Dash towards the two around the stairwell, who are in shock over my sudden appearance, and bash them with my club, strafing to both of them in succession to do so.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouts from behind. Seems my weariness with being a ninja has gotten me surrounded, as seemingly every guard from the center and patrolling the set of buildings to the west has congregated with their weapons poised. There's at least twelve of them left, if not more. Perhaps a few of them were occupied as well, plus there's the two from across the way by the stairwell that likely joined in, too.

Unbeknownst to them, as I had planned for this, I'd been channeling energy into my legs during the descent, separated from what went into the dashing. I'm able to conceal the visuals of it with enough concentration, allowing me to give them the sense that they've caught me. "What did you do to them?!" one of the flock shouts in a panicked voice as they gaze towards the ones I'd hit with my projectiles. C'mon, just a few more seconds...

They slowly approach, seemingly intent to apprehend me, when I let out a scoff. " _Tch_... _what did I do to them?_ " I stop illuminating the gathering mana and reveal a funnel of green energy mostly enveloping my legs, though it's spread to the rest of me as well. It's just more concentrated there.

" _Whirlwind Snap!_ " I bellow as I pirhouette clockwise, arcing the back of my right leg, first from below to raise it, then downward diagonally once my rotation brings its motion in their direction. With my left leg acting as an axle, I thrust an enhanced version of the move towards them, rebounding them all towards me with some staggering in their movements. This would normally just knock whoever it's thrown at down, but since there's so many targets, the augmented form just suffices to drag them all towards me; and, the curved motion causes a slight wind tunnel in the energy that groups them closer together as well.

" _Updraft!_ " I announce as they all nearly dogpile onto one another. I'd returned to a neutral position for but a moment, having swiftly an succintly entering the second part to my combo; I squat a tad and then lift myself upwards into an arc, pulling them up into the air with myself as I cartwheel my body, essentially mirroring the direction of rotation as from the previous part of the string. Vertically, rather than horizontally.

They let out panicked cries as they're whisked into the air, my demeanor creating a sharp juxtaposition to the scene. I'd leapt but a few meters high, just enough to complete one full revolution; I'd reached my right arm down towards Kamui on the second half of my descent, however, channeling my signature slashing force into him through the sheath. After one further moment of channeling upon landing, I crack him towards the helpless servants as they are trapped in a cocoon of invisible blades.

Though my grip on Kamui was reversed, so the shockwaves that strike them are more blunt than the normal form of Bladestorm. I don't aim to kill any of them, as I don't really see a benefit. Sure, they're likely doing a bad thing, but under whose orders? They're just grunts, foot soldiers. People with families and a future. The kind of people I don't want war to claim.

Though, perhaps I should consider it...I mean, they're purely at my mercy, and by now, Kamui could probably use...

...no, it's not nearly that desparate just yet. Far too early to be thinking like a sociopath.

 _Shink_. I resheath after blasting the cocoon apart with one final instance of slashing force, which does leave a visible mark on a few of them within the arc of the slice, but nothing too mortal.

Finding all of my pursuers incapacitated after dropping to the floor and, with one further ping, none of the surrounding forces having heard a thing, I decide to scale back up towards the rooftop I'd initially sprung from with a Wave Dash. Not wanting to expend any more energy than necessary, I decide against the instantaneous leap to the top. Instead, I scale it like a madman, leaping from crevasse to crevasse with subsequent dashes, until I eventually reach the top of the tower. I'm then made even more fully aware of how tall the structure actually is, as the outside walling actually encroaches the inside, though only from this direction it would seem. I'm left at the top rungs of the skyscraper, looking down towards the main entrance, where three guards sit posted along the tiled roofing of the gate.

I'm too high up for them to see, not that the outside wall has that much height on the rest of the campus. They only seem focused on the stairwell, making it seem pretty fortunate I didn't take the direct route. Well, I guess I kinda did, but...

Before doing anything about them, though, I look out towards the rest of the place while I have this bird's eye view. I can't see much past the building on the other side of the subsequent courtyard, but I can sense a few more individuals occupying its space. Seems there's three more in the pillbox. Still, my present priority should be the first three musketeers.

A somewhat apt name, all three are equipped with carbine-esque rifles. I suppose it's not too strange for such firearms to exist. I mean, they were selling regular swords down at the market, so it makes sense for there to be regular guns that don't transform. I assumed that to be the calling card of the Huntsmen anyway. I wonder if all of them are custom-made by them, though, or if Ruby's just something of an outlier? Or perhaps it's a specialty of the schools she attended. She was pretty adamant about not revealing these things to me, and as I theorize more about it, I'm finding it less and less of boring as she'd made it out to be.

Oh well, another time, perhaps.

Still preferring to be a bit conservative with my remaining mana, I move to Flash Step down onto the landing rather than shuriken them. I charge energy into my right leg beforehand, as well as finishing up on the way over, then releasing a heavy-handed right cross-kick, knocking all three down towards the stairwell with an amped up Whirlwind Snap. It's normally just used to pull things in, but wind doesn't only flow towards one direction.

Despite how visceral the collisions were, they seem to still be alive. Horribly concussed, but alive.

" _You there_ , _sto_ _―_!" One of the female soldiers down below in the pillbox shout up at me, but she's cut off by me Wave Dashing at and bludgeoning her with Kamui. I then toss out shurikens at the other two with one motion, as I'd charged them on the way down, knocking them out before they've a chance to even realize what happened.

I inch around to the side and peek around the corner of the building, then press my way into the greenery once I find there to be no eyes over here. The bushels beneath the trees tremble and shake as I make my way through them, until I reach the corner that splits the leafy perimeter around the set of buildings on this side. I press down on my jingasa and further lower my profile, as the ones nearest the main road are the shortest. The colouring of my apparel helps me to blend in nicely, as noted by the patrolman not seeing me as he makes his way towards the building I just circumvented. Dark colours on a relatively dark night, and the mossy nature of my jacket is almost a direct match with the foliage. My hat also helps to conceal my skin, which would otherwise make me stand out, whilst still allowing me to make out the lower half of what's ahead of me. Don't really need to see their faces to track their movements, especially with _my_ powers...not that I could, given they're all masked.

Based on my earlier ping, there should be three others along the road, though only two seem to be mobile. This one, and another further down. That one in particular seems...unique, now that I really try to read his Aura. Whoever he is, he certainly seems a league above these footsoldiers.

...Adam? I can't say for sure, as I've no clue what he actually looks like. I can barely make out some red hair, but that's it. I can't quite get a proper visual from here, as he seems to be heading up towards the main building. Too far and too out of focus from under these shrubs. And I can't make any sudden movements to get a better view, as that would alert the guard ahead of me.

The patrolman seems fit to head for the entrance, which gives me the opportunity to take him down. As he heads up halfway to the stairs attached to this side of the building, I boisterously rustle the shrubbery as I leap out at him and press into his throat with Kamui's sheath. It's a passing blow, myself grasping and dragging him down as my arc carries me towards the shrubs on the other side. The force onto him once we do is sufficient to bluntly asphyxiate him into submission and unconsciousness.

It seems to go unnoticed, but my attention is then diverted to a peculiar sound. It seems to originate from behind the building besides the shrubs on this side. Some kind of...beeping? It's relatively faint, but it's unmistakably a rather high-pitch, pulsing hum, like a damaged metronome with the dial turned way up.

I rustle some more shrubbery as I crawl my way to the back to discover something rather horrific. Horrific, at least, if these things are what I think they are.

[Scene Score #21](https://ytcropper.com/cropped/bj5c30a70312f81)

Situated at the rear of this building are four small devices. Each sports the design of some kind of dumbbell, at least in shape, with a center bar sandwiched between two octagonal endpieces. The ends are tiered, with a larger one on the furthest point along its length encroaching over a smaller one that connects directly to the center bar. Along the shaft are small LED boxes with a piercing red light, as well as multi-coloured wires that coil from the back of it to the base of the endpieces.

Are these... _bombs_?! They're planning on _blowing up_ Haven Academy?!

...well, if there's any saving grace, the students themselves aren't present. Still, this place is far from vacant, but I lack any formal training in exposives defusal. I could gamble with it and try disconnecting a wire from one of them, but if I guess wrong, then everyone here will end up...well, I don't want to think about that. I'll presume, though, that these devices operate with Dust in some fashion, which is probably how I sensed them earlier. Assuming, of course, that these were the culprits of the curious energy signatures. I'd imagine so, since I can clearly sense energy flowing through them standing here.

Though, I'm not noticing a timer on any of them. I think the sound and energy just indicate they're active, but I don't think they represent a countdown of any sort. Which means that they may be set for manual detonation, and...well, if I were to place my gambling on anything here, I'd be willing to bet that it's Adam whose in possession of the trigger. All the more reason to take him out. If we eliminate the triggering mechanism, we essentially eliminate their threat. Then it's just a matter of dislodging them from the wall and carting them somewhere safe. I mean, I doubt anybody from my team knows how to disarm these. Qrow may be the oldest but doesn't strike me as the type of guy who would know anything about this. Ren's something of a scholar, but I doubt demolitions is a subject they teach at the academies.

Well, that's a bridge to cross once we actually need to. For now, I have my own issues to worry about.

I slink around behind the buildings of the residental district, eyeing the guards between the windows as I pass by. Not every window allows me a view of the main street, but they seem to have posted up at the spots that do. Appreciate it, thugs.

But, do I move on them, or just make for the top? Adam literally just went up there, presumably, and he's the priority target. But, as previously stated, any cell you leave behind in an infiltration operation can come back to bite you in the ass later. The ones downstairs are all going to be asleep for a while, so they're not an issue. The ones on the path leading up here seem fit to just sit tight where they are, likely meant to just lock down the stairwells. So, they'll only be an issue if an alarm of any sort is raised. Same story with the few in the other quadrants surrounding the tower.

So my only real threat up here would be the two who remain before the stairway to heaven. And they seem unaware of their third wheel, though they have shifted from being stationary. They now circle the tower which, going by its lack of attached explosives, makes me think less that it's a CCT tower. A goal of theirs at Beacon was to disable its communications, so if that's how Mistral gets its own, then they missed a target. Still, I don't see anything, even from here, that would indicate it having anything to do with communications. Not sure why I thought it did in the first place, now that I think about it.

I decide to scale up one of the buildings, using the windows and low-hung roof as stepping stones, then stalk their movements. They occupy opposite sides of the tower and, right as the further one dips behind it, I leap at an exaggerated angle whilst chucking Kamui, who spins slightly due to the angle he is thrown from. He belts the closer one straight in the head, then I manage to catch him in the air as he'd bounced off. The second one barely manages to catch a glimpse of me as I sprint and dash towards him, kneeing him in the abdomen and cracking the back of his neck with Kamui's hilt. He'd wound up in my right hand, which enables a swift one-two combo. I return him to his proper side afterwards.

With no further barriers, I begin to head for the final stairwell when a curious figure crosses my path. I hadn't sensed her, perhaps being too preoccupied with the guardsmen and the explosives, as she hops down from the first building along the stairwell's length, directly onto the second step.

The most curious thing about her at first is the colour of her skin, being nearly as black as her garb, but it is granted pigmentation after a moment. She seems like some sort of chameleon Faunus, and at first glance, I almost mistake her for Aoi.

She wears a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short pant legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section - a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and a plum color to the rest. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand. Her hair is cedar brown and tied in a ponytail, her eyes a light silver with some blue tints and highlights.

Admittedly, the only things about her that really reminded me of Aoi was the pigmentation of and the spots along her skin, which seemed to be in almost the same places as Aoi's scale-like segments. Even her build is much smaller than hers, she's...well, there's not really a lot of her to speak of. Small and slender, yet I still feel like Ruby's smaller.

"Sir, you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous for a civ―" she begins to say, but is then cut off after observing my handiwork. "Well, no offense, miss, but I don't know that I _qualify_ as a ' _civilian_ '." [Scene Score #22](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8xglSAE4zc) "I...heh, I can see that. Well, despite that, you're still in _great danger_ and shou―" "You talkin' about the bombs? Yeah, I saw them set up along the back of the houses, but they don't seem to function on a timer, so―" "Who...who even are you?" I rub the back of my neck, not wanting to put this introduction on for too long.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I _kind of_ need to hurry. You wanna talk about _danger_ , well...my friends are all upstairs at the academy, probably unaw―" "Your friends? Who are―" "Huntsmen from Beacon Academy. We were to meet up with the professor here to discuss the next steps to... _urgh_ , I'm sorry, but like I said, time is of the essence. But, you did ask, so...my name's Heiki. You?" "Ilia. Ilia Amitola, and it seems like we're both here for similar reasons. Like you said, there's explosives set up all around campus, and I've been disarming a few of them. Do you think you could help me in any way?"

Damn it...I really need to get up there, their lives may be in danger. Especially now, I'm sensing more activity in the main building. It seems like there's some new faces, going by the indescribable Auras I'm sensing. And _good lord_ are there a lot of people...I know our group is fairly large, but my goodness. _Who is up there?_

As if seeing the confliction in my expression, Ilia then follows with, "Mr. Heiki, I know you're worried about your friends, but if we don't take care of those explosives, saving them may not matter in the end." "It will if we can take out the trigger, and the person who _has_ it is just up―" "You _don't_ want to go up against him. I don't know how strong you _think_ you are, but Adam's―" "Ilia..." I wish to object further, but she may yet have a point. He might just be crazy enough to detonate them if he starts to lose, and that could doom all of us. If nothing else, maybe I should heed Yang's advice and not rush in based solely on inuition. I want to stop Adam, through whatever means necessary, but she is right. Eliminating these bombs should be the first item on the menu. Should've been the first thing that occurred to me when she said she was disabling them.

"Alright...I concede. And, yes, I think I can _help_ you, actually. I don't know how to disarm them, but I can _lead_ you to them." "How? Have you locat―" "No, I haven't been to where they all are, but I can sense them." "You, can...' _sense_ ' them?" I suppose her disbelief should've been obvious. "Yes. It'll take too long to explain, but they use Dust, which gives off a certain residual energy. I can sense energy, and thus can sense the Dust in the bombs." She blinks at me a bit before responding, still seeming unconvinced.

"Okay...take me to them, then. I'll believe it more if I see it." Indeed. I let out a quick ping and find that most of them are tied to the backs of the buildings and to the trees behind them. I head left of the staircase and towards a quartet of plastic lining the back of the building besides the incline. She spots them immediately and moves to defuse them. Or disable them is, perhaps, more accurate.

She removes from her hip a device that resembles some sort of whip or rapier. I presume the former given how the parts beyond the handle sort of vibrate and sling when motion is applied. That would make for a flimsy rapier if the blade were to undulate like that. She then coils the whip around the shaft of each bomb and electrocutes it, seemingly short-circuiting each one, as the four lights visible on the side we can see all go dark. She then tears off all the wires while they're inert, perhaps because they would simply reactivate after a while. That's...all it took? _I can do that!_

"Alright, where's the next set?" she asks as I point to the other end of the grassy field, towards the first building where I came from. "All along the backs of the buildings, and..." I then point out specific treelines on every point of the east from my view. "A few were placed on the trees as well. And...now that I know all it takes is a little jolt, I―" "It's not that simple. If you overcharge them _too_ much, they'll _explode_. Please, just leave it to me, I can handle it." But...we'd cover more ground if...

Welp, guess there's no arguing with her. She just took off running.

We then spend the next six or so minutes disabling most of the bombs in this section, of which there were quite a few, when I'm suddenly stopped as we transfer sides. We cross back to the center, as a few of them were placed inside the buildings, when a sudden shock overtakes my senses. **_BGOOM BGOOM._**  [Scene Score #23](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_oPmFL7iLk) As if echoing what I just detected, my own heart seems to pound directly into my ears. In fact, even my eyes seem to be affected as everything seems to invert for a second. I'd been feeling other influxes of power throughout our scavenging, but they were likely just the forces up there clashing. But this...

My eyes constrict and slightly gloss over, I start to perspire, and my hands start to shake, indicated by the clattering of my faithful companion. "Heiki?" Ilia calls, but I'm nearly deaf to her voice. I droop my head and veil my face from her, silently praying that this is just a figment of my imagination.

No, no, no... _please_ , **_no_**. I...I knew I should have just _run past her_! I should have just headed up those stairs and marched into the academy! I'm not 100% sure, but...I think what I just felt was Weiss's Aura.

It...it suddenly vanished. It doesn't necessarily mean she's...

...but...their Aura's shield protects their bodies, right? Allows them to recover from wounds, to ward off some attacks...so...for it to have drained...

"Heiki! Are you o―" "Ilia." My voice is grave and chilling. My seething anger prevents me from following with what it is I wish to say, as she moves to pat my shoulder. "Heiki, we're almost done, right? So―" " _I'm sorry,_ " I exclaim, knocking her arm away. " _But you're on your own!_ " I then dash for the stairwell, Wave Dashing once I get halfway up, then stop dead in my tracks once I reach the entrance to the quad. Through heavy breaths, I stare icicles into the main building, trying to gauge the situation.

It's not just her... _all_ of their Auras seem damaged. Hers is certainly the worst of the lot, but I don't recognize any of the other Auras. Just _who is in there_? Salem's cohorts? But _how_ , _where did they_...?

I focus on the main building so much, I nearly miss the bombs planted on the lighthouses. Looking at them now, those two might be the CCT towers. There's no light at the top to indicate any reception of a signal, but the wires that extend from the top platform are curious indeed. Also, yeah, they're riddled with bombs. They specifically wanted to make sure those were gone. If that doesn't reveal just what those towers are, I don't know what would.

Something that I do miss, however, is that I'm not alone out here. " _Hey_ , _you_ there! What are you doing here!" a voice calls from my left. Within moments of me noticing it, eight guardsmen flock towards my position, each one with iron sights trained on me. Their trigger discipline seems more adept than the ones I'd faced prior, indicating that these may be senior members of the regime. My hand had been subconsciously on Kamui's hilt and, as I click him free of his abode with my thumb, a voice stirs my thoughts of bloody murder.

" _Well_ , _well_ , _what_ do _we_ have _here_? A _human_ trying to play the _hero_?" This man...he's the one I saw earlier, when I'd first entered the residential bloc. The red hair is the tell, though now that I get a closer look, it's also brown in a patch at the front and streaks along the sides. Two appendages, resembling bull's horns, seem to protrude from his head, barreling through his hair at roughly 40° angles from the top of his head, though they actually protrude from under his mask. His hair is spiked and streaked backwards to give it a windswept look.

His outfit is consists of a form-fitting black, gray, and red tunic, with two-layers of flares that cause it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso is solid red and extends over the hips. Below it, the second layer has two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that cover the sides of the thighs. The sleeves have a zipper on the upper arm and wide black cuffs. His pants are a matching gray to the tunic. At his hip, like myself, lays a katana with both a black handle and a black sheath. The two ends form a seamless transition, making it difficult to say where the blade really starts. The whole length, though, seems a bit shorter than Kamui's, meaning that it may be a chokuto of some sort.

But these aren't the most concerning facets of his attire.

His face is obscured, like his fellowship, with a white mask. But it is slightly altered from the others, only really sharing the shape and the horizontal slits where the wearer's eyes would be. His also sports red, horn-shaped lines that both entrench and strike through the eyeholes. I only really note it now, but I wonder how intentional it was to make their trademark resemble the Grimm.

"Well, _hero_ , I don't know _how_ you got past my men, but your _luck's_ just about run out." My eyes are glued to him as I slowly descend the stairs into the quad, where his firing squad entreats me to stay back. " _Stay where you are!_ " seems to be the shared line. My left thumb and forefinger are wedging Kamui between the borders of freedom and confinement.

Despite their obvious flexing, none of his comrades fire a shot at me as I reach the bottom of the stack, my eyes sharp and constricted on what little of the man's face I can see. "Gonna take a shot in the dark here and guess...that you must _Adam_." He scoffs, citing, "I see my reputation precedes me. What gave it away?" He motions for his troops to stand down, and they reluctantly obey, as we then proceed to square off in a western standoff. We slowly circle one another, myself never having moved from the bottom of the stairs which keeps our distance rather fair.

"Oh, I dunno. The _smug presence_ , the... _holier-than-thou demeanor_...the _mask_." Our sphere halts for a moment, myself now where he was standing, just past his firing squad, himself at the base of the stairs. "So judgmental...same as the _rest_ of your kind." "I used to be a fan of masked vigilantes, always thought it was _cool_ and _mysterious_. But I've since discovered that there's only two reasons that people wear one, and they're both related." "Oh? Please, _enlighten me_ , then. What do _you_ think my mask represents?" " _Cowardice._ " We'd resumed our pace, but that word halts his shape, which stops mine as well. " _What_...?" "One wears a mask to hide who they are, both in the physical sense and the metaphorical. So... _what is it_ that you're running from, _Adam_?" He seethes for a moment, but quickly reverts to his unabashed disposition.

"I think you're mistaken. _You're_ the one who should have kept themself hidden away." "Is it the notion of indiscriminately killing _children_ to get your message across?" I avert my gaze and begin to glare into my free palm as I continue, still keeping my senses on him. "I don't know the _extent_ of what you've done, but the fact you've sided with Salem shows just how _desparate_ you are to―" "And just what would you know about that?! Humanity has kept our kind under its _heel_ for _far too long_. Is it _truly_ _so_ _wrong_ to take back what was rightfully _ours_ from the beginning?" I stop my pace once more and ball my fist, as if crushing an invisible object. Kamui's guard is still wedged between my thumb and forefinger.

" _That's_ how you justify _blowing up a school_? ' _Taking back whats yours_ '? The White Fang truly _has_ fallen from grace, then..." "Stuck up on a high horse, just like _every_ other human that plagues this world." " _Look who's talking._ " (' _All men who bend their will_ ♪' echoes out without instrumentation. [Track #24](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR5GnRQAOO8))

"Tcheh, I wouldn't expect a _lowly human_ like _you_ to understand. _Everything_ I do, _I do_ for the Faunus, and if that means getting my hands dirty, then _so be it_." " _Ooh_ , _ominous_. I could empathize with you there, _if that were the case_. But these aren't the measures you would take for the sake of equality." "Equality?" he scoffs. "We've _tried_ that, and _look_ where it got us. Faunus and humanity have never, nor ever _will_ be, equal. And that is simply because we _aren't_. We are _everything_ you are, and more. Why should we be _equal_ to those who are _clearly inferior_?"

I then immediately thrust Kamui out of his shell, whom I'd been dumping energy into, and slash three times in the air at seemingly nothing, at first. Adam had prepared some defense, but lowers it after finding nothing to defend against, mocking intrigue and light confusion painting his half of a face. In fact, the whole crowd seems confused at first, until his henchmen slowly begin to fall over, one-by-one. I had thrown out three successive Phantom Edges, as, again, one can only target up to three entities at once. (The instrumentation at the start of Track #24 starts to play here.)

" _What_ did you―?!" "Don't _worry_ , they'll be _fine_. Just didn't want them _interrupting_." I then spin Kamui with some wrist gymnastics, relocating him to his domicile after. And it is true, they were simply hit with sharp, blunt strikes. Concussed, just like the rest of his army, as Phantom Edge can also be used to simply carry the impact of a certain facet of the weapon that's used to cast it, rather than just the blade. "Now, what were you saying about us being _inferior_?" I follow with a coy grin.

My confidence is offset by my dwindling mana supply, however. It took a fair bit just to get up here, and that shuriken trick isn't as simple as I make it look. Still, it's not as if I'm bone dry like when we faced that monster in Kuroyuri. I just need to be careful, is all. Not that that's something I'm particularly known for.

"You―!! You will harm _no more_ of my bretheren!" Spare me the sympathies, Adam. We both know that's not what you're really thinking.

He then rushes at me and swiftly removes his blade, which is revealed to be a rather brilliant crimson, and takes a horizontal swipe as he lowers his profile during his approach. It almost resembles a high-frequency blade, similar to the one Yamato can summon, only that one is longer and green. Easily blocked with Kamui's scabbard, however, as are the next three strokes, thus proving otherwise. If it were, I'd have physically seen Kamui's domicile dull and dent slightly with each trade. He then dashes to the left after his final crescent fails and attempts to split me vertically, his form as expert as I'd have thought.

He'd apparently sheathed his blade during his sidestep, meaning that we seem to share fighting styles. I guess the style of sword shold've been an indication.

Another Iaido user, eh? How rare. This might _actually_ be fun, especially given how dangerous he's been made out to be.

I pirouette forward, spinning to the right, as I'd still been facing where he was when he'd moved to the side. I avoid his slash and let out one of my own, slightly angled downwards to the east. He defends against my attempt just as easily, sending some rather pronounced sparks flying from the collision. That was oddly bright...

I then follow with a slice in the opposite direction and at a much wider incline, then a third arc down towards the ground on the same side. He clashes with the first two, but is pushed back slightly in his defense, causing him to weave and backpedal from the third. I then pressure him, launching myself towards him with my back foot after quickly resheathing Kamui, beating his own retaliating charge. He'd spun around to regain his balance, but his own lunge back towards me is mired by this, giving me the first strike. We trade, however, as I thrust Kamui out in a similar fashion to the first attack in the string, while he mirrors me, causing yet another colourful display. Seriously, why are those sparks so vivid? There seems to be something of a glow about him, as well. Whenever we clash, I swear for a moment, I see the red features of his attire brighten. Is this tied to his Semblance?

I spin as my arc completes, both in strike and motion forms, and swing my sword out to the right due to my momentum. I immediately dash back towards him after I land, left hand firmly on Kamui's scabbard. He'd simply decided to wait for me, a light smile on his face. I don't like where this is going...

I then move to sever him in two, bringing Kamui upwards at an arc from his midsection. He decides to backpedal, seemingly goading me into chasing him. I decide to take his challenge and pursue him, letting loose a flurry of strikes as he continues to retreat. I bring Kamui down after roughly eleven strikes, scratching him against the pavement as Adam hops out of range. As gravity pulls him back down and momentum carries me eastward, I reverse my grip with a quick flick of the wrist whilst Kamui's edge is still grounded. With some quick mana channeling, I reverse the attack and swing him straight up, over, and back towards my sheath as a wild arc of green energy sprints its way along the ground towards him. "Demon Fang!" I'd shouted in the process, also having my back turned to the whole affair.

I don't need my eyes to see his next move, however, as I can hear his blade and my wave collide. What I hadn't expected, however, was for him to have leapt straight through it like some kind of psychopath. In fact, even more peculiar, my wave seems to evaporate as it meets his sword, almost as if it...were absorbed. (Track #24 would slow and distort here, as the interaction itself would be slowed in motion.) Can his blade siphon the kinetic energy of attacks thrown his way? It must serve some purpose, but it doesn't seem to be strengthening him like my own absorption techniques, nor like with Yang's semblance. Not in a way that's obvious, anyhow. The energy must be going somewhere, though...

Maybe his blade...?

His arc carries him rather high, allotting him the ability to nearly piledrive me. His blade nearly chips the pavement as he brings it crashing down towards me, though I dash backwards out of its range. His strike was wild, spinning eastward into it, nearly forming a moon with the afterimage. (The vocalization at 1:32 (that I'm afraid I can't transcribe even though I'm fairly certain that they're words of some sort) would play here.) He then sheathes his sword as my retreat ends.

"I _feel_ I must say," he starts, gripping onto his blade rather tightly, clasping it with both hands. Right on the hilt, left on the scabbard. "You are _quite formidable_. For a _human_ , you seem to know your way around a blade." "Well, this inferior being thanks you for such a compliment." " _Heh._ _Inferior_... _right_ you are." At first, I feel like my eyes deceive me, but the world around us seems to shift for some time, gradating itself into a bloody filter. Everything shifts to red and black, his own features distorting as if the contrast on a television were set to max. Black, shadowy tendrils also begin to burn off his outline, and then, suddenly, I feel a massive influx of energy from him. Or more specifically, his sword. Is this what all of the flashes were building up to?

I stand poised, ready to dodge or defend based on what I see, while he just sits there with his weapon in hand. I've not seen an ability that can distort reality like this since the Grail War, which worries me since he's not quite the same as the combatants that take part in that. So, I've no clue what to expect. All I _do_ know is that I have to stand and fight. I can't flee from him, no matter what happens. Not due to an inability, I could _easily_ do so via a well-placed Flash Step, but I don't think that would yield much merit. I'd probably just be bringing my friends more trouble, and I also lack a motive, anyway. This man _needs to die_. And I think I can do it, based on what I've read in his fighting discipline.

A few more moments pass as he finally moves, jettisoning his blade at practically lightspeed to the right at an angle. From the afterimage, a black, shadowy arc of energy shoots towards me at an alarming speed. It's far too quick to evade in time, so my only thought is to―

"Mountain-3!" (HEEAT OF THE DEESERT ♪) I'm barely able to even get the words out as his projectile collides with my hastily crafted barrier. Fearing the worst, I'd also thrown up Kamui as an impromptu shield. That particular Hakkai, also, improves my defenses against most physical and mystical damage, as well as boosting my own aptitude for the former. I decide to use that over a mere Shell because I don't know just how much of a Semblance is magic and not just kinetic energy.

For as long as we clash, the world remains bloodied and scarlet, and hot _damn_ do we clash. (DUST SETTLES OOON MY FACE ♪) My entire body shakes as the wave attempts to crush through my aegis. The power is immense, and I can feel my defense weakening by the second. It feels as if the world itself is shaking along with me, the intensity is that astronomical. A subtle warbling can be heard as our energies wage war on one another, varied crackles of electricity striking about myself. (WITHOUT A COOMPASS ♪)

 ** _CHHHWRRRRRWAAAAAAAACHRWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWRRRWRWRWRAWAWAOOWOWO_**. It's as deafening as it is terrifying. (THE _SOOLDIER_ KNOWS NO DISGRACE ♪) And then, suddenly, it almost seems to pierce through, as it practically passes straight through my barrier. Yet, I feel no damage from it, and my defense is still quite clearly active, despite the black crackles emitting around me. The wave crashes into something behind me, but my body is too shaken to see where or what. (OUT OF THE ASHES ♪) But alas, no matter how loudly the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it, hence where the Arte's name stems from.

After a moment, I drop down and release my cocoon, using Kamui's sheath as a ballast. My panting is tireless and heated, much like the rest of me. (THE EAGLE _RISES_ STILL ♪) It...didn't actually hit me. It didn't. So...why do I feel so drained? A tier-3 Hakkai doesn't come without some kind of tax, especially if it's a combo like Mountain, but it wouldn't be _this_ immediate or intense. Not unless it were something of a higher caliber. What did he just do...? There was more to that than the visual aspect...(FREEDOM IS _CAALLING_ TO _ALL MEN_ ♪)

I hadn't even noticed him approaching, but his gait is reserved and confident, signifying him to believe he's already won. He may just have, in fact. I can't tell...( _WHO **BEND THEIR WILL**_ ♪) "Look at you, _groveling and bowing down like the dog you are_." He pauses to aim his scabbard at me, revealing to me that it also transforms into a rifle of some sort. Though, it seems to closer resemble a modified China Lake grenade launcher upon further inspection, creating some dissonance with me as to what kind of firing mode it actually possesses. ( _HEEERE IIIII AAAAAAM_ ♪) " _Trembling_ in the face of _true power_. But, take solace in the fact that you aren't the _first_ , _nor_ will you be the―" " _Shut up_..." What is this...what I'm feeling...this isn't...pain...it's...? ( _DIRTY AND FACELESS_ ♪)

" _Hrmph._ _Defiant_ , even to the end? I can respe―" "I said SHUT _UP_!" (W-aii-TING TO HEED YOUR INSTRUCT-iooon ♪) I dislodge Hisui, propelling him straight towards Adam's top half. He immediately shoves the gun-scabbard away with his right arm, though his grip upon it is too great to be disarmed by this. (ON MY OOOWN ♪) He then thrusts the same arm up towards a startled Adam and delivers a meaty uppercut that sends him back several feet. He's struck in the chin, though his mask does not seem very disturbed by the force. ( _INVIIISIBLE WARRIOR_ ♪) Hisui then fully separates from me with an acrobatic flip, smiling rather mischievously, and we then stand side-by-side after I rise and sheath Kamui. We turn to stand with our backs towards one another, both charging up the energy blasts from our sparring match the other day. With such close proximity to him, as well as essentially directly combining our efforts, the charge takes maybe a quarter of the time. " **Hageshī tenchō** _!_ " I exclaim whilst Hisui simply mimics the pronunciation since, again, he is mute. We launch our blasts simultaneously, causing them to coil around one another when their trajectories pull them closer together. (I AAAM A _WIIND OF_ _DES_ - _TRUUUUC_ - ** _TIIIIIION!_** ♪) The accompanying sound from our release almost resembles that of a pistol fired to commence a track race, the warbling of our combined projectile reminiscent of when I clashed with his own, though lower in volume.

Now this may seem foolish given that I now seem to grasp what his Semblance is. He absorbs energy directed at him, though it is unknown if it's only with his blade, then rebounds it back and seemingly adds to it. It's kind of like a centralized version of Vex Armor except that the returns seem far superior, which would technically make his better than mine, even if it lacks the defensive bonuses. And, while I'd intended to take control of them and separate them a moment before collision, a gunshot is then heard. Within a moment's time, I see our combined blasts scatter in the wind after being pummeled by gunfire, accompanied with a barrage of further shots, now made clear to have originated from Adam's scabbard. It's automatic, hrm? Wonderful...

Using the broader side of Kamui's sheath, as well as help from Hisui and eventually utilizing Kamui's blade as well, I manage to block most of his onslaught, but three of his bullets manage to scrape my arms and face. Hisui also gets struck by a few of them and becomes grounded, forcing me to retrieve him via our link.

I only manage to avoid the projectiles puncturing me completely because I was mobile during my defense as well, strafing side-to-side. Seems the modifications to my jacket aren't sufficient to stop bullets. And I'd presume them to be powered by Dust, too, though they did seem to just be normal bullets going by the colour. They were hitscan and yellow, unlike the ones I saw the kids fire before at Kuroyuri. Ruby's at least weren't instantaneous and they all seemed to have various colours to boot, which I presume correspond to their given element. But if they _are_ Dust, well, then their effect on Hisui would make sense. Normal bullets wouldn't do much, but if they have some _magical_ composition, then they would. My own energy attacks wouldn't hurt him much since, well, he's where they come from, but that's not to say he's impervious to all magic. This should be clear from the fact that, even when I use him to shield myself via Hakkai, it's still not complete invulnerability.

The barrage eventually ceases, and I'm forced to drop my guard for a moment due to the sting of my fresh wounds. But...how did he dispel my attack with just some gunfire? Is Dust _that_ powerful? Or does his weapon _bolster_ them somehow? Are they impacted by his Semblance as well? But I'd presume it to simply operate on a charge; once he throws the attack out, all of the energy he'd absorbed is spent. It certainly seemed that way from how powerful the shockwave was earlier. It all seemed to get burned once he threw it out, making using it something of a gamble on his part.

I also notice in this moment that someone's life force inside the building has taken a heavy hit. It appears to be the same person that tipped me off before, and I can't tell how recently it occurred. Weiss...? In fact, they all seem to be hurting in there...

 _No, no, **no**_... _Adam_ , get _out_ of **_MY WAY_**!

It turns out that moment of respite was a mistake, as I'm immediately struck in the forehead by something fast and blunt. (THE HOT WIND BLOWIN' ♪) I didn't even hear anything to proclaim it, but he'd apparently launched his blade out at me, hilt-first, and the velocity and trajectory were almost equivocal to the rounds he just fired off. Did he launch it from his scabbard, perhaps? I'm given no time to ponder this, however, as he'd apparently leapt after it, catching it in mid-air, then attempts to crash it down onto me with a vertical chop on the way down. (JAGGED LINES ACROSS THEEEE SAAND ♪)

I barely manage to get Kamui's sheath up in time, whom I'd sheltered after the bullets stopped. We clash for a few seconds, when I start channeling Qi all over my body. "What _are_ you?!" Adam bellows, forcing a grin onto my face. (THE CRUMBLIN' BUILDINGS ♪) " _Who_...am _I_? Just...a man... _fighting_ for a cause...like _you_..." The clash becomes less and less taxing on myself, eventually forcing him from the air and to the ground. (IN OUR MIINDS ARE ALL THAT STAND ) "You're...a _monster_...nothing, _at all_ , _like me_!" "Well...I won't dispute _that_ about myself, but..." "You survived a _direct_ hit from my Moonslice... _WHAT ARE YOU!_ " (JUST LIKE THE BUFFALO ) "You even _named_ it... _hrmph_. And are you _so sure_ it was a direct hit?" ([BLINDLY] FOLL-O-WING THE HEERD ♪) We stand now, a few steps back from where we initially clashed, as I'd been pushing him back slightly thanks to my Qi buffing me, same as during the fight with Tyrian. More focus on it, though, so the focus, and subsequent intensifying of my Aura, are quicker to make themselves known.

Moonslice, though, huh...makes me want to rebrand Phantom Edge into Galeslice. I'll debate it.

"One...more...time... _what are you_?!" (WE TRY TO JUST-I-FY ♪) " _Hrmph_...wouldn't _you_ like to know?" I then push Kamui forward, ending the clash and knocking Adam backwards, as I proceed then to charge and slice into him. ( _ALL THE THINGS THAT_ ♪) Sadly my blade never meets flesh, only steel, filling the air with the scrapes and clangs of conflicting metal. (HAVE OCCUUUUUR-UR-UR- _UR_ - _URRR_ - _ED_ ♪) Diagonal slash from the right shoulder to the left hip. Slightly raised and across to the other hip. ( _I_ [ _DON'T_ ] _KNOW_ ♪) Reversed grip chop from right thigh to right breast, carried into a similar chop in the reverse direction and angled towards the left hip. ( _WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD_ ♪) A wrist flip back to normal grip, delivering a mirrored stroke towards the right thigh. A stab towards the head, which scrapes past his blade and chips his mask just between the eyes, slightly removed from the right set of slits. ([ _BUT_ ] _THE WISHES OF_ ♪) Concluded with a stroke following the motion, splitting from down the chest and off to the right, exiting from the right hip's height. ( _THE PEOPLE_ ♪)

He leaps backwards out of range and resheaths ( _CAN'T BE CONTROLLED_ ♪), then rushes back towards me, unsheathing when he reaches me. He then lets loose a combo of his own. Straight up from its sheathed state, carried into a stroke that curves towards my left hip with a slight shoulder pivot. ( _I_ [ _DON'T_ ] _KNOW_ ♪) He then mimics me by delivering a stroke that mirrors the first part of the string, but reverse-gripped and with far more force and slightly less speed. It forces me up and backwards slightly, but not enough to affect my guard much. ( _WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD_ ♪) He turns into it, then pirouettes into a fierce horizontal virgule across from my left shoulder's height to the right, having reset his grip during the brief swirl. ([ _BUT_ ] _THE WISHES OF_ ♪) Our blades collide and slide off one another, placing us both on the opposite side of each other. We both pivot and twirl after, almost resembling the infamous standoff trade most samurai duels are known for, but without a blow having actually landed. ( _THE PEOPLE CAN'T_ ♪) We both then sheath our blades and glare at one another, myself channeling mana towards Kamui. ( _BE CONTROLLED_ ♪) I do sense Aura activity in his own form as well, making me predict what the next set of trades will be.

(Fades and skips to the instrumental following the refrain, specifically to the timestamp of 3:41 or so) The standoff seems to be inexplicably prolonged, neither party wishing to strike prematurely. I dance my fingers along Kamui's hilt, reading his form up and down. He must pour quite a bit of his Aura into his Semblance, or something must be amiss, as his seems to be weakening by the second. Perhaps he's just trying to prolong this to give it time to recover? Well, no matter, the more time he stalls for that, the more time he gives me to channel more strikes. And this will hurt. Hope you're quick on your feet, Adam...

I do find my mana supply dwindling even more now, though. I have _maybe_ ten percent left...that team-up with Hisui took more from me than I thought, or perhaps I was already quite low and that just took out a chunk of my reserves. This could be troublesome.

( _ALL MEN WHO BEND THEIR WIIIILL!_ ♪) As if commenced by another starter's pistol, this one silent, both of us raise our profiles at the same time and click our blades from their sheaths. I then commence throwing out Phantom Edges whilst his own blade seems to do something similar. But, I notice that his own strokes are faster than mine, perhaps having remembered that my version strikes more than once, unlike his own. Several mid-air collisions, as if the wind were battling itself, the air is filled with the din of metallic clatters. It's as if multiple smithies were gathered in one building and were each tenderizing a hunk of scrap at nearly the same time, each roughly half a second ahead of the last. This continues for nearly the full length of a minute, give or take, neither side seeming to really pull out ahead.

(WE FIGHT FOR _JUSTIIIICE_ , IN A _FORGOOTTEEEN PLACE_ ―FULFILL OUR _DUUUUTY_ , THEN _VAAAAANISH WITHOUT A TRACE_ ―DON'T NEED A _MEEEDAL_ , FOR ALL THE _MEEEN_ we _KILL_ _―_ FREEDOM IS _CAAALLING_ , TO _ALL MEEN WHO **BEEEEND THEIR WIIIILLL!!**_ ♪)

Snapping then replacing our blades after each stroke, it might almost seem ridiculous if this weren't simply how our disciplines worked. But, like all things, the trades eventually come to an end, each of us finishing our display with a pronounced arc from over our left shoulders, down and across our bodies, then extended outwards to the slight southeast, our blades almost parallel with our arms. ( ** _WINDS OF DESTRUCTIOOON!_** ♪) The strain starts to show on our demeanors, myself more than his at first, with both of us panting and perspiring. It would seem to any potential spectators that the exchange was either a draw or slightly less favourable for myself, but after a moment, all twelve strikes that he hadn't managed to deflect seem to strike him at once after I sheath my own blade. Only twelve, huh...not bad, Adam.

This isn't to say they only just _now_ hit him, no, just that the physics of those kinds of skirmishes are... _strange_ , to give it a word.

A few even manage to cut into him, as well. It's hard to say which one does it, but his red Aura crackles over his body and he drops to a knee, his sword's edge dug into a crack in the pavement. My own Aura had begun to materialize as its usual, smoky green, part of the way through that as well, but it also fades as he plummets to the earth. I notice a few cuts of my own, as I seem to have missed a few deflections of my own. The cuts are shallow, however, and don't bleed much. Roughly the same as the bullet-induced scrapes from before.

But, if I understand this world correctly, and his Aura is in fact down...then all of the energy he'd have stored up from the collisions just now will be unusable. Semblances are tied to Aura, yes? So it makes sense that one's Semblance would go inert while the Aura needs to recover. That's certainly true of myself when my own energy dwindles, as it is right now.

My body is, however, clearly weakened as I move to close in on him to finish him in his staggered state. My gait is clumsy with a limp, but he doesn't seem very able to punish it. I don't even take four steps, though, when a crash is suddenly heard. We both look towards the academy to find a large, burly individual being thrust from a hole in the wall that he'd presumably created, landing roughly twenty meters into the quad, just behind and to the right of the fountain at the center.

He has short brown hair, a matching beard, and hazel eyes, as well as a ridiculously bulky build. He wears a black, nearly form-fitting laced tee, almost protruding directly from a large belt, though I notice the remains of what appears to be a ripped, olive green jacket strewn about his torso. His pants are also black, with a pouch strapped to each pant leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His arms are quite hairy and sport a few scars as well. And that's not all. Are those...crystals? Is he some kind of lizard? Or...are those...Dust crystals, embedded into his triceps? They have a raw form, right? Well, I'd be willing to bet that's what it would look like. Is that where the scars came from? You can inject Dust straight into your body? That...would require immeasurable amounts of pain tolerance, I'd imagine. All of that _raw_ , _unrefined_ energy being pumped straight into your body...if it doesn't _immediately_ counteract it like it's a virus of some sort, then it would simply _hurt like all hell_. Perhaps he simply had his nerves touched up or something. Or...his Semblance, perhaps...?

But, I'm granted a panoramic of the inside of the building to find most of the team alive, but shaken and injured. Well, winded is perhaps a better term. I also notice some new faces, but their features are impossible to make out from here. All I know is the head count here doesn't match up with what is in our own ranks.

I'll save my thanks for after this is over, though. Don't want to celebrate _too_ early...

" _Hazel!_ " Adam shouts as the bulky man rises, his expression complacent and...oddly calm. " _ **Kill** this man!_" he pleads through measured breaths.

 _Crap_...now I have to learn _this_ guy's game, too? And with my present state...

I grip Kamui tightly and hold my position, taking up a battle stance whilst darting my eyes between the two of them. I slide my left foot back, extend my right arm out at an angle, and lower my profile. But, to my surprise, he almost seems to act like he didn't hear the man. He just dusts himself off and glares at both of us. "I don't take orders from _you_ ," he starts, his voice distorted as if he were talking from the inside of a kaleidoscope. "Besides, this looks like _your_ fight, not _mine_."

Wait, what? Aren't they allies? And...it should be clear that with his mass and strength, I'd be in no condition to fight him. I doubt I even have enough left in the tank for a Wave Dash, and that's...pretty simple. Well, I'll not look this gift horse in the mouth.

He then reaches into the pouches at his thighs and pulls out some red objects, then slaps them directly into his skin directly beside the yellow ones. He roars afterwards, which sends another shiver up my spine, as electricty pulses over his figure.

They've...the kids have been _fighting this guy_? His spiritual pressure is _immense_...his Aura took a hit just now when he stabbed those rocks into his arms, but then it seemed to rejuvenate _almost instantly_. He seems pretty indestructible...but with some coordination, all you'd need to do is wear him out. He _must_ have a limit. But...he also has friends, which will make focusing on him difficult, hence probably why they're so drained themselves.

 _Damn it_...if only I'd made it here earlier. But...what _happened_ to me back at the house? How did I get up on the _roof of the dojo_? Was that Kuro's doing? _Akara's_ , somehow? They probably couldn't find me to wake me, just gave up after a while, and went to the academy anyway. Guess they couldn't really keep Lionheart waiting, but...well, I'll bet they have questions for me, too. Ones that I really can't answer. Not out of an absent desire, but...a _lack of actual answers_.

Still, going by the new faces, it seems like we had him pegged. Whatever they have on him to have broken him so, the professor _was_ working for Salem. These must be associates of hers, who else would they be? They're certainly not White Fang, not unless there's humans amongst their ranks. I could see that before, but...

I then start to hear groans, indicating that his guardsmen are finally awakening from their pacification. Just what I don't need...ugh, things are going from bad to worse, and fas―

" _ADAM!_ " a voice calls from above. All of our attentions are brought to the roof to the west, where a young lady stands poised and alert, glaring right into the redhead with the sword. She sports a long, white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top underneath. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Its cropped nature yields the sight of a scar on her abdomen as well. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Looks almost like a stab wound.

Across her torso is a diagonal strap that seems to house her weapon, though like with the finer points of her injury, it's hard to distinguish its features from this angle and lighting. She wears thigh-high, black, heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears a white emblem on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. Also, she has hair that rivals Yang's in length, as well as piercing yellow eyes, and black, fluffy cat ears.

Wait...where have I seen that trait setup before? " _Blake_...?" Adam mutters as he slowly rises, seemingly in as much disbelief at the notion as myself. Wait, _what_?! That's...that's _really_ _―_?! "Who is that?" I barely hear Hazel ask, as he's rather far away, but his voice carries thanks to its...erm...let's say ' _effects_ '.

" _Stand down!_ " she demands as the footsoldiers take aim at her, as well as myself. "Wait," he commands his troops, who obey save for the ones trained on me. You're not very good henchmen...you should be riddling me full of holes right n―

Adam then laughs, seeming to have mostly recovered from our duel save for his Aura still being down. He also seems to have forgotten about me...though I'm not sure I'm really fit to take advantage of that. Present condition aside, I've now got hair triggers trained on me.

"To think that I went through _so much trouble_ to find you, only to have you _deliver yourself to me_..." Eh? What... _what_ are you on about, now? "This _isn't_ what's right for the Faunus," she declares to the rest of the crowd, eyeing the footsoldiers in particular. "Stop what you're doing, and we can end this _peacefully_." Erm...these threats would have more weight to them if it didn't seem like you were the only one here to enforce them. "You're wrong, Blake, and _you can't stop us_ ," Adam retorts. Maybe if we worked together, but...I'm―

"No, I can't. Not by myself..." "That's why she _didn't_ come alone!" [Scene Score #25](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPYeDoM3dk0) A youthful voice follows her own, pulling our perspectives to northeast, where a young blonde man with a monkey's tail emerges from the treelines with an entire army of Faunus behind him. His skin is tanned with short, spiky, light-blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, his tail matching his hair colour. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open, loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his rather muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He has white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a necklace bound by a black cord, with a round pendant between the loop.

The army behind him seems more of a militia, as they are armed with little more than swords, spears, and iron shields. The shields have a white insignia on them, resembling a white alteration of the White Fang symbol. Rather than scratches behind the animal motif, it is instead surrounded by a thin white ring, all spray-painted on going by the stray splotches of ink around it. Wait a minute...are they―

" _What?!_ " Adam exclaims. " _Who's there?!_ " one of the guardsmen interject as another branch of the militia seems to enter from the opposite side. And they're led by... _Ghira_?!

"Your brothers and sisters," he replies, standing as tall and resolute as I remember him being. One of the guards then calls out to one of the men behind him, specifically one called Mata, who then pleads with them to stop what they're doing. He is a tall, tanned, muscular young man with short dark hair and peach eyes. His garb is contemporary, consisting of a plain white shirt, peach cargo pants, and black sneakers. He also sports some rather pronounced, beige horns from his head, resembling that of a sheep's or a ram's. They are curved backwards and loop over his neck like long, bulky earrings.

Adam and his crew look around at the sudden influx of enemies, or allies in my case, until Adam goes for one final entreatment to keep their allegiance. "Make no mistake, brothers― _these_ \- _are_ \- _our_ \- **_ENEMIES_** ** _―_** and we will _not_ let them **_RUIN_** ** _―_** " But he is cut off by something I hadn't even sensed, mostly unable due to my dwindling condition. Searchlights protrude from over the main building and the surrounding treelines, as several airships begin to fly in as well. They're similar to the ones that carted us off to Mistral after the fight in Kuroyuri, but they sport more silver metals along their accents.

" _Adam Taurus_ ," a voice calls over a loudspeaker. " _This is the Mistral Police Force, lower your weapons and surrender peacefully._ " Where...did all of this come from? And where was it five minutes ago? Could've spared me a few of these cuts...and my mana...

I then look up towards Blake, presuming that she may have been the cause. Who else could it have been? Her parents certainly didn't know any of this, at least...I don't know how they could've. Her friends had no clue where she was, nor them I'd imagine, so there's no way they could've called for backup. Qrow...? What brought all of this together?!

She stares at me for but a moment and lightly smiles, as if she already knows who I am. I suppose that wouldn't be surprising...it would seem that she did my job for me and just came straight home. Apparently rallied all of Kuo Kuana as well and brought them here...I mean, I imagine this is them, anyway. I think I actually recognize a few of their faces from that fea―

" _How?!_ " Adam shouts as she drops down. "How did you _do_ this?!" Hrmph...literally just explained that all in my head, but I guess that doesn't help you any. "Adam...it's over," she asserts as he looks around, growing more panicked by the second. Despite whatever you may say, sir, I can see you've all but accepted defeat. At least try do so with some dig―

" _Then it's over for all of us_ ," he says, swiftly pulling out a small, black device from his pocket. Its lid is flipped and a red button protrudes from the subsequent compartment. "Hey wait!" one of his followers pleads as I strain myself trying to rush for him. But I'm too late, my condition marring my agility.

 **Click**.

...

...

Wait...where's the _kaboom_? Shouldn't there have been a Haven-shattering kaboom? He continues to hastily click it as I stop to look towards the towers. The...the _bombs_... _they're_...but... _when did she_...?

"What are you doing, trying to get us all killed?" one of his crestfallen henchmen asks as he walks over and grasps his collar. " _IIII_ , AM MAKING _HUMANITY PAY_ , FOR **_WHAT THEY'VE DONE_**!" he emphatically shouts as I simply start to have a weak but involuntary chuckle at his expense. " _Still_ on that, huh? _Still_ wanna call it that? _No_ , Adam...this is just _you_ , using _your anger_ as an _excuse_ to _hurt people_ , with _little_ regard for their innocence, if any. So, I don't see how that makes you _any different_ from the humans you _despise_ so much..." My tone is far more toxic and mocking than I intended, but he thankfully doesn't decide to rush at me out of frustration. He does seethe, however, clearly insulted by my words, as was intended.

"Indeed," Blake follows my synopsis, then proceeds to disclose that Ilia was sent here specifically to confirm and disarm his explosives, perhaps based on some intel they'd somehow gotten about them. She's not mentioned by name, however, her identity only being revealed when she shows up herself, walking around from behind the tower to the east carrying several sets of wires in her right hand. So, was that literally down to the last second, then? If she only just now got to removing the bombs up here, and he just now tried to trigger all of them...

Oof, I may have nearly gotten us killed with my rage. I just left her to finish up while I selfishly tried to go and help the rest of the team...urgh, I'm just glad she's good at what she does.

"What do we do?" Adam pegs Hazel for a solution after eyeing Ilia for a moment, but his disposition hasn't changed from the last time they interacted. Just goes to show their relationship, I suppose. "Allow me to reiterate: this is _your_ business, not _mine_. _Fix it_ ," he demands whilst cracking his neck and knuckles. Hrm...his disobedience towards Adam is kinda telling, though. Just how deeply in bed with Salem were the White Fang? They're clearly not on equal terms, at least not with her own subordinates.

Was it more just _Adam_ that was?

"I told you, Adam. It's over," Blake repeats, which seems to set boy wonder over the edge. He shouts and rushes towards her, blade in hand. " _Blake!_ " I shout, but there's no way I can catch up to him in time. No no _no no **no no**_ ―

 ** _FFFFWOOOOOOHHM._** She then seems to duplicate herself for a moment, but she'd actually dashed to the side and left something of a shadow clone behind, which his blade passes straight through, only causing the clone to dissipate. She then raises her arms and drives them down onto him, hitting him directly as his Aura has still yet to recover. He's thrust back several feet, towards the staircase that leads back down to the residential bloc. After a moment of recovery, he orders a kill warrant to his companions, who then proceed to fire indiscriminately into the crowd and at us. I sluggishly block some of the rounds thrown my way but, due to my dwindling condition courtesy of the blood loss growing a bit more egregious since the wounds were first placed on me, some more scrape me to create more cuts on my figure.

The blonde monkey boy then hops on a few of them and bashes them with a long, red bo-staff, knocking them out cold, then is forced to jump away and block the volley from the others. I only notice now that more of his henchmen have arrived, perhaps from the stairwell that led up to the top, perhaps from the buildings nearby, but I'm not really sure. I only notice them due to Ilia rushing at one of the other groups and stunning its members with her whip. I'm pulled away from watching anyone else's efforts, though, by a sword-wielding female from Adam's initial group having rushed at me. I block a few of her sword strokes, as they are amateurish enough that I can do so even in my present state, then grasp at her wrist to halt her attacks.

" _Why are you still fighting for that man?!_ " I entreat as she starts to struggle to break free. "Does he mean _that_ much to you that you can just _shrug off_ him nearly _blowing all of you up just now_?" She continues to struggle in silence before seeming to realize how hopeless it is. I may be losing blood, but I still have my strength. " _Shut up!_ " she yells, as I see tears streaming down from under her mask. "How could a _human like you_ understand what we've had to―" "It's _because_ I'm human that I can understand! Who _else_ would know just how _cruel_ they can be than _one of their own_?" Her struggles then die out with a whimper, slumping over in defeat. Her blade clatters to the floor after she releases it, prompting me to release her. She then falls to her knees, her arms drooped onto the pavement.

" _It's just not fair_..." she sobs. " _We just wanted a world where we can live in peace_... _I just wanted to keep my little brother safe_... _He's_... _all I have_..." I sling Kamui about my waist and kneel down to her level. "That world _can_ be made a reality," I assure her, grasping for her right shoulder, eliciting a light gasp from the crestfallen young lass. "But _not_ by causing more tragedies like Beacon. _Trust me_ , I know _just_ how horrible my people can be. They do the _same things to themselves_ , but that kind of violence doesn't last _forever_. Change won't come easy, _nor quickly_ , but if you don't give in to the empty promises from people like _Adam_ , you'll see peace here on Remnant. I give you _my word_ on that," I say, moving to take off her mask. I barely get my hands onto its surface when my spider sense starts to tingle.

" _Minna_ , get _away_ from him!" A male voice pulls my vision to a shaken Faunus to the slight northeast, whose twitchy aim has his rifle pointed at both of us, really. A brief scan of his soul reveals that he doesn't actually wish to shoot, but his body is deciding for him based on nervous reaction to what's going on.

" _Look out!_ " I yelp pushing her over and out of the way as a gunshot goes off. I expect to feel a sharp pain afterwards, but instead I hear the all-too-familiar sound of metals clashing. I'd shut my eyes to brace for the impact, but when none arrives, I glance over to see Blake standing between myself and the frightened lad. He's tackled shortly after by some officials, as the airships had either landed or hovered close enough to the ground to let their cargo off.

We then all stumble slightly as the ground seems to shake for a moment. I immediately notice an enormous clashing of energies down below somewhere, seeming to overtake the jamming miasma of the academy. Just _what_ is going _on_ in there?!

The thought of nearly having my life ended there by such a sad display sends a cold chill up my spine, yet causing a hot flash of perspiration and light shivering. "You..." the one called Minna starts with a slight crack. "You almost got _shot_...trying to―" " _Yeah_ , _yeah_ ," I respond with a throat cleansing, throwing on my infamous bravado. "Not every one of us is a _rotten apple_ , Ms. Minna. Same goes for the Faunus," I say, looking towards Adam, where it seems Blake had returned to after that quick save. Didn't even let me thank her...pssh, whatever.

But they seem to be at a standoff, Adam with his scabbard aimed at her and her with a short, black sword at the ready. I stand and inch towards them, seeing the rest of the units being handled by the masses. I take Ilia tackling one off in the distance as a sign that I don't need to further concern myself with them. Seems one of them didn't wish to just surrender.

" _Heh_ , you _are_ still afraid," I hear Adam chant as I approach, seemingly unbeknownst to him. "And you _should_ be. I've made _powerful_ friends while you've been away." With a superpower that's seemingly as old as Remnant itself, bent solely on the destruction of all life...I mean, dude, you're just going to die serving her, too. Then what will become of your ' _superior race_ '?

"Oh, _yeah_?" I hear the young boy from earlier chirp as he jumps near me and follows my approach, giving away both our positions. I could've apprehended him if...oh, whatever, I'm already getting too tired for this crap.

"Where?" he asks, readying his staff for an altercation. "Tell me," Adam replies, aiming his blade towards the apeman. "Does Blake make _all_ of her classmates fight for her?" Classmate? "Nah, it's a volunteer gig," he says, flipping his bo to the side, erecting it against the ground. Goodness, it's taller than he is. Well, slightly. "I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you." Well, yeah, several have been detained already, for one thing. And Salem's direct agents are...well, not really allied with anyone else, it seems. Guess the White Fang were just played for manpower.

He then looks around, seeming to finally realize just how screwed he really is, when even a spotlight gets placed directly on him. The masses from Menagerie close in, joining up with the officials to apprehend the rest of his fledgling forces. As if sharing Ms. Minna's mindset, not being here purely to serve Adam's grudge war, none of them seem much for retaliating. Or maybe they just don't wish to fight with their kinsfolk. "You can _try_ and make me regret coming here, Adam...but _honestly_? _I've got more important things to deal with_ ," Blake follows, which sets boy wonder off once again.

He wildly swings his blade in our direction, where we perform a joint parry that knocks it away. The apeman then shows off the, admittedly _badass_ , secondary form of his bo-staff, which is a pair of nunchaku that also seem to contain barrels and firing mechanisms within the tips. He flips and twirls them and fires at the redhead, who manages to deflect the bullets thrown his way. I weave in and out of his gunfire to throw in some slices of my own, but he also manages to parry those as well, showing off a bit more guile than when we were dueling. Was he just holding back or something?

... _Jerk._

Blake then decides to jump in, but finds herself overwhelmed since he seems to possess a similar level of dexterity with his blade and sheath as I do. He blocks her first two strokes, parries her third with the scabbard, then goes in for the kill with his blade. I deflect it with my own sheath, then he makes a break for a nearby hedge trail after my riposte nearly relieves him of his head. He also manages to evade the apeman's following pressure.

The three of us then start to chase after him, when Blake halts our advance just before the foliage's corner. "Sun, Heiki, wait!" So, she _does_ know me. I suppose the boy does, too, then. Well, guess that spares the need for any introductions. And Sun, huh? _Psh_ , any relation to Sun Wukong, the simian god-king? Hrm...well, he does use a Jingu Bang bo-staff...I don't know how the nunchaku play into that legend, but they're still really cool.

"But he's getting _away_! We can _take_ him!" Sun entreats as Blake sheathes her blade. "No...we can't," she replies, glancing over towards me before continuing. "He wants to lure us away so he can pick us off." I mean... _yeah_ , but... _just_... _don't_... _separate_?

The brief sprint winds me more than I thought it would, leaving me panting for a bit and unable to voice my own objection. "We need to protect the school and the people here." From...what? A quick glance around would reveal that most of the crewmen have been wrapped up. Though...I guess the same glance reveals that Salem's forces are still here. Also, when did Hazel go back inside? And _what the hell_ is that giant wasp thing? It's starch white...is that one of Weiss's summons?

"Besides, now _he_ can see what it feels like to run away." Oof...all of the show-and-tells recently, and there's still a lot of history I'm painfully ignorant of. Though, that statement has quite a bit of weight to it. Just how much has she, herself, run from? I feel like what Weiss mentioned before doesn't quite do it justice.

"Eh, we all need help sometimes." My thoughts nearly made me miss their following interaction. Blake had thanked him, it seems. "I think there's a few people who could use yours," Sun follows as the crowd scatters for whatever reason, perhaps out of fear of what's going on in that building. Calm that down, folks. I think that would attract some unwelcome visitors.

He then breaks for the west when Blake stops him with a shoulder grasp. "Be careful," she pleads. "No promises," is his response as he takes off running. She smiles afterwards, perhaps already having seen that coming.

Well, if things go south with Yang, the two of them still make a cute couple.

... _what?_ Guy can't voice an _opinion_? _Sheesh_...

"Are you okay?" I barely hear her ask. She'd apparently been on her way towards her team but then stopped to verify my condition, making it apparent that its weakening stature is pretty obvious. " _Never better_ ," I say, glancing towards the ensuing stalemate going on inside. "Better than they seem to be doing, anyway. Let's go and―" "No, it's too dangerous for you as you are. Please, just get to safety." Without even giving me a chance for rebuttal, she sprints for her squad.

Why do people keep _underestimating_ me? Good grief...

" _Heiki~!_ " Before I can even think to do anything, an all-too-familiar voice draws me to the west, coupled with racing footsteps and a sudden force that nearly knocks me over. Kali had sprung up out of nowhere to nearly tackle me to the floor. Where did she even come from? Was she on one of the airships? I never noticed her in the crowd, and...well, she'd kinda stand out, I think.

"Oh, you _poor thing_! You don't know how _worried_ we were! Are you al―" "Kali, _Kali_ , please, I'm _good_! It's...not _quite as bad_ as it looks." "But you're bleeding all _over_! Come with me, there's a team that can―" " _Kali!_ Calm yourself. You're practically _ten times_ more worried than I am. These are nothin' that a little magic won't fix, I just need to recover some first." She then sighs in defeat. Yes, please, give me _some_ victory here.

She decides to just melt into me some more with another sharp tug, shifting her hold to my hips rather than over my triceps. " _Ah!_ " I squeak when she does so, inadvertently causing my arms to go around hers. My hold is not nearly as tight, however, as I even tap against her back to try and signal her off. "My poor baby," she mews into my chest, finally throwing some colour to my face.

"K-Kali, I... _may_ have been recovering under your roof, but I'm not―" "Hush. I can treat you like a _son_ if I so choose~" "I-I mean...I-I _guess_ , but..." " _Ehehe~_ " Ah, _there's_ the giggle. I was waiting for that.

In a weird way, I kinda missed it. I'm not sure how to feel about this.

"She is right," a burly voice booms, pulling me from the pleasures of our exchange. " _G-G-_ ** _Ghira!_** I...u-um..." How...how long has he been there? Just...hovering, a few feet away...

Am I dead? Is this what death is? Am I about to be―

" _Haha!_ Relax, young man. From the looks of things, I'd say you've _earned_ something of a reward..." Uh...'kay, that _sounded_ benign, but...that glare's still giving me chills. Kali, please let go...I don't wanna die so young...especially not like this...

Oh thank God. She finally releases me and shoots me a heartfelt smile, causing me to scratch my head. " _Good grief_...but, erm, anywho...I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but what are you two _doing_ here? And the _rest of Kuo Kuana_ , from the looks of things." "Well, young man, I'm not sure what hand, if any, you had in it, but our darling Blake showed up at our front door a day or two after you departed. She then informed us just how far the White Fang has fallen over the years, and...well, here we are."

...a...a **_DAY OR TWO_**?! Good grief...I was starting to get disheartened at how slim my chances of finding her really were, and she literally just **_SHOWED UP_**?!

...sigh. Well, so long as she found her way back to them, I guess that's all that matters. "Well...I can't say that it was thanks to _me_ in any way. To be frank, I wasn't even sure if I'd have been able to. My only real shot was to ask her team, but it seemed even _they_ had no clue where she'd gone...though, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I'm just happy to hear you were reunited with your daughter." Really, I...hate having to be the bearer of that news. The reaction is never good...yet it's also never predictable. Everyone takes the news of their child's death differently. Some just break down, some have no _initial_ reaction, some want to immediately lash out and _kill the messenger_...and all are relatable and forgivable. I don't even know what my own reaction would be...not that I have a child to speak of. Yet, anyhow.

"Have you also heard more about what happened to Beacon?" Kali interjects, to which I nod. "Mhmm. Got a testimony from the headmaster himself. Let's just say he's got something of a ' _trick_ ' that's supposed to be kept a secret, so I hope you won't hold it against me if I keep it private for now." They share a glance but decide not to press the matter.

I look towards the main building to find the giant wasp creature missing, making me worry slightly. Almost every Aura I detect in there is either down or heavily damaged. Even the giant white wasp has seemingly been destroyed. No...we can't lose anyone now...not when victory seems so close!

Despite their accompanying objections, I break for the battle, my balance somewhat disturbed by the growing pain in my limbs from my wounds. My body's also failing me overall, courtesy of my lack of mana. Such burst expenditure is bad for my health, and I seem to keep needing to use that in this world. The real threats don't go down easy...and I didn't even _kill him_.

Something to curse myself about later. Right now, the team may need me. So I will do now what I could not last time. I couldn't help them when Beacon fell, but I can make a difference now. Maybe I'm not in the _greatest_ shape, but I can still _fight_ , _damn it_!

But, as I reach the broken entrance, collapsed and caved from when Hazel was catapulted outside earlier, the entire room shifts in appearance. They seemed to be in less trouble than I'd initially estimated, as they'd been surrounding the new faces despite their clear fatigue. I'm unable to get a good look at their details, however, save for where they're standing. Hazel stands poised at the center with two more of Salem's associates, one silver-haired lad and a dark-skinned, mint green-haired lass. The latter is collapsed on the floor, seeming to lose her mind. I see Yang standing above them all, at the small platform that resides atop the statue. She holds in her left hand a curious object, a lantern made of gold and glowing with an oddly sinister blue interior. It protrudes from several window-like holes about the main body's structure.

But I'm enabled these sights for but a moment. The green-haired lass shrieks, causing the room darken, as an enormous figure seems to arise from thin air. Enormous indeed, this entity seems to tower over us at at least twenty-to-thirty feet tall. I get a brief flashback to the creature I'd claimed Kamui from when another striking resemblance comes to mind.

This...thing. It's...the figure I'd seen in my visions. Starch white skin, with vein-like lines strewn about her arms and cheeks, light grey hair fashioned into a bun with six offshoots that have black wrappings along each one, red eyes set within black sclerae, a black robe with red tertiaries whose center parting eerily resembles an eye of some sort, a black diamond that seems etched straight into her forehead. Unlike my vision, however, her limbs are contorted and...well, they almost seem broken. Her hands are webbed and loose, almost resembling small tentacles.

She slowly rises from a smoky plume, slowly twisting and revolving, before letting loose a piercing screech that's on par with any banshee. The figure then seems to levitate and spring towards us in mid-air as everything fades to black for several seconds. Despite my lack of vision, I can feel my body shaking, as well as the material of the rubble in my hands. The slight quivering of its substance as my limbs disturb it. I guess I'd collapsed towards the rubble, though my feet are still firmly pressed into the ground.

... _fear_? That visual... _really_ had that kind of effect on me? With the things _I've_ seen? Hrm...no, I don't think it's genuine. In fact, I'm not even sure what that ' _thing_ ' was, either. Despite that horrendous display, I didn't sense any mana coming from it directly. In fact, it seemed like it was made of the stuff. Or that there was some heavy amount of it at play.

...was that an illusion? Did one of those three at the center cause it? The silver-haired boy? The young lady that collapsed? Hazel?

As my vision returns, I notice that all three of them are missing. I feel myself unfit to do a ping to try and locate them, as two things become quite apparent to me. One, during that entire experience, I felt the miasma that's been plaguing this academy since we first arrived. Only, it was dramatically more prevalent. Two...

It's gone. I don't sense it anymore. Not here, not there, not anywhere. It's like it never even was. Like this is how the place _always was_ for them. Normal, without any hovering malevolence. So, that would mean...it wasn't something natural. It was being caused by something. Or someone. _That_ someone?

I look around to find that I was not the only one to see that monstrosity. Whoever or whatever it was, they all seem just as shaken, if not moreso, than I did just now. "Wh...what _was_ that?" Blake asks, myself only just now noticing her being present. I guess she _was_ bound for here, but...

[Scene Score #26](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE13RvGH6oA)

"An illusion," a voice says. I glance over to see it came from Oscar who...well, doesn't seem to be Oscar at the moment. "Not an accurate one, but...that...was _Salem_." That was...

...oh dear _lord_. If that was just a forgery...well, the reality may not be nearly as terrifying. That may have just been a hastily thrown recreation from an overimaginative mind. But...I don't know that ' _illusion_ ' was quite accurate. It seemed far too surreal for a simple trick of the eye. I think that was more manipulation of the mind. It seemed as genuine as a night terror.

I hear racing footsteps from behind as Blake lets out a sigh of relief, then one of surprise, as her parents and Sun approach and enter. The family then shares a huddle, as the boy grasps my shoulder. "You okay, man?" he asks, which causes me to rise from my slight slump over the debris. I do wonder what caused these, though...Hazel was knocked outside, so any shrapnel from the house would have blown that way, not inside. Perhaps something inside here was collapsed from their fight.

"I will be, just gimme a bit." "If you say so." We both then move towards the Belladonnas, myself slower than him. "The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members," Kali explains, looking up towards her husband. "Haven is safe." Yes...for now. But...I notice something else now, as my mana begins to return to me. Where is Lionheart? Surely he was present in some capacity. But no matter where I throw out my energy, I... _don't_...pick him up. Was he killed in the encounter? I'd normally be able to sense that, but I guess I still need some recovery to get all my senses back. Well, good riddance, if you ask me. Maybe he wasn't always a snake, but he was far from a pride member by the time we got to him. Another hero fallen from grace, perhaps.

I guess this life's not meant for everyone. "Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped." Well, Ghira, we _had_ a shot, but **_someone_** felt that we couldn't take him with an entire army on our side...not pointing any fingers. I mean, by the time he'd taken off, most of them were already rounded up. Could've easily sent out some squads and accompanied them.

Oh well, I'm sure he'll spring up again somewhere, he's pretty hard-set against humanity. I just hope it's not as a _consequence of something_.

"It's okay," Ilia responds after rounding the destroyed front doors. "He was the _only_ one to escape tonight." Well, no, Salem's lackies got away, too. All we accomplished here was detaining his followers. Not exactly a big win, though...well, I guess there was the bombs, too.

"Those in the White Fang that followed him, won't support a leader that abandons his people." _Darling_ , you'd be surprised. "He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all," she claims as she approaches us. "And the White Fang will be left divided." _Like they weren't already..._

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for _too long_. Perhaps it's time for a _new_ brotherhood, a new family for Faunus _truly_ working towards a better world." Hrm...how about a coalition of Faunus _and_ humans? Seems a bit odd to promote a message of equality and not represent it in your ranks.

"And they'll need a new leader," Kali says with a gentle stroke of his...I'm just gonna call that thing a girdle. It probably isn't, but whatever. He sighs afterwards, probably not looking forward to such an outcome.

Sun then waves to the rest of the team, who seem too preoccupied with conversing and helping each other up to notice. He then spins Blake around with his tail, causing her to let out a startled yelp, forcing her to face her old team. Reluctantly, she heads towards them, apprehension practically oozing off of her. They're your friends, Blake...no, more like your second family. They won't bite... _weeeell_ , Nora might. I wouldn't put it past her.

"So," I begin to ask as Yang heads down from the right staircase, towards Qrow. I notice that her prosthetic is missing. Just what happened in here? Ugh...Adam. Next time we meet, you're a dead man.

"Anything interesting happen after I left?" I ask the parents, and Sun too I suppose, which prompts an upsetting disposition from all of them. Uh oh. "That's... _part_ of what brought us here," Ghira explains with a sigh. "I'm afraid our home is gone―" "Wait, _what_?" "The White Fang here in Mistral attacked us, and...well, obviously we _made it out_ okay, but our home got burned to the ground as a result," Kali further professes, which elicits a guilty disposition in me.

Crap...all of those memories, lost...all because I decided to head on out. If I'd have _stayed_ , I―"I can _already tell_ you're beating yourself up over it," Ghira says, his voice firm and crisp. "Do not hold yourself accountable. You had _very_ agreeable reasons for departing, and _no one_ could have predicted such a thing until it was practically upon us." "Well, yeah, but...I...I'd never have _forgiven_ myself if som―" " _Hey hey_ , everything worked out, right?" Sun notes, breaking into the conversation. "What's done is done." "Indeed," Ghira adds. "We can _always_ rebuild a home. What _truly_ matters is that we still have a family to _fill_ it with." Tch...I mean, you're right, but...still gonna feel guilty about it. What if my being there could've _prevented_ that?

Still, it is true. At the end of the day, it's just good that they're still alive. And, now, together.

I then look back towards Ilia with a somewhat apologetic look, though her own is relatively blank as she looks towards the rest of the team. It's hard to read, but her focus is broken once she notices my own. "What is it?" she asks as I grasp at my right arm. "I, erm...just wanted to apologize." "What for?" Her expression is curiously befuddled. Is it really _not_ obvious?

"For running off earlier. You're obviously capable enough, but I _did_ still leave you to―" I'm silenced by a soft, leathery finger to the mouth. She shakes her head in tune with the gesture, then smiles. "It's alright. You were concerned for them, and that's _nothing_ to be sorry about." "But it added an unnecessary amount of _danger_ to―" " _Dude_ , just drop it and learn to look on the bright side," Sun entreats. "Look around, everything turned out alright, didn't it?"

[Scene Score #27](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfHtHUgt0KE)

I promptly obey and scan the room. First to the huddled team RWBY, to the members of the now-likely disbanded team...what was their name? I don't believe I ever...well, it's irrelevant, really. Then lastly towards the codger and the roommates, the latter seeming to be the most winded of the lot. I suppose that's not too surprising.

"I...Silver linings like that don't really _ever_ sit well with me. But...I guess this is all pretty cathartic." " _Cath-a-what_ , now?" I guess that shouldn't be surprising from a guy who's catchphrase seems to be ' _Dude_ '. "Just...It's like this is the first _real victory_ you've all had in a long while. The atmosphere in here is..." I trail off, looking dejectedly towards Ruby and her team. It's more a sympathetic look, mostly being thankful that everyone does seem well enough and accounted for, but Kali seems to misread the expression.

" _You should go over there_ ," she pokes, prompting a curious stare from me. " _Wha?_ " "Well, _they're_ your team now, right?" "Er... _yes_ , but―" " _So go to them_ , then." "That's...not _really_ my place, _nor_ my scene." I fold my arms, then stare over towards Qrow and Oscar, who does seem to be himself this time. Guess Oz had to tag out, he seemed pretty beat up. Hope he wasn't pushing the boy too hard...you dying would also kill _him_ , you know.

Qrow now holds the lantern, which I can only guess is the Relic, when Oscar collapses a moment after telling him something. A brief moment of concern flashes over me, but he's only fainted. Just spent too much energy, I guess.

I don't even need to hear what was said to get the gist of it. I can tell just by his expression and subsequent sigh.

This journey's far from over. In fact, _I'd say it's only just begun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems like it was split up from the last chapter, well...it was! I'd wanted the finale to be longer than the rest of the uploads, just like how finales are in the show, but I wasn't sure just how long it was going to be. Back when I was initially writing it, following a schedule for uploading it (for my friends on FB) that mirrored the show, I had to make a snap decision: keep writing it out and keep it as one thing, risking something that's far too long for what I had in mind, or separate it and risk the part meant to be the finale being too short.
> 
> All in all, it kinda worked out, I think, but this isn't quite the end. Oh no, there's a Volume 2 (of the fic) on the way, and maybe some other stuff in between, I dunno. Hope it's been a fun read so far, though. It certainly was very much that to write out.
> 
> Stay tuned for further installments! 🙂


End file.
